GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS
by Dark Apoloni
Summary: La familia Fujino es de los mas importantes del país y Shizuru futura heredera sabe lo que es vivir llevando el apellido, odia su vida y lo que mas detesta son los guardias personales que contratan para que la cuiden, ella se ha encargado de hacer renunciar a cada uno de los ilusos, hasta que llega alguien que la obligará a subir su nivel de perversión(advFuta)
1. I

Bueno nose como decir esto

Tampoco sé que ha pasado o que es lo que está escrito aquí

No sé de dónde salió

Juro que estaba escribiendo otro fic, mejor dicho intentando actualizar mis pendientes y de la nada apareció esto T_T

Os juro que soy inocente

Como sea

Sentí que no debía postearlo pero como siempre el lado oscuro me llama a hacerlo u.u

Sin más preámbulos acá va

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **I**

* * *

Siento su mirada atravesar mi ser

Contengo la respiración tomando el valor de no echarme hacia atrás

Ya lo había hecho en varias ocasiones, pero este escenario era totalmente nuevo para mi

sin embargo no podía dejar que lo note

debía seguir con mi plan

-¿te gusta lo que estás viendo?.-mi tono sugerente le hace levantar el ceño intentando dilucidar mis intenciones pero más clara no puedo ser

La veo esbozar una mueca parecida a una sonrisa y lo que creí que nunca pasaría sucede

Ella se acerca a paso lento

"esto no debería estar pasando"

Debería ser al revés

debería ser yo quien me acerque pero no soy capaz de retroceder porque mis piernas no me obedecen

-mmm pensaba que solo era imaginación mía, pero creo que en verdad quieres conmigo.-susurra cerca de mi oído, su rostro está demasiado cerca; tanto que incluso puedo sentir su aliento, huele a menta y fresas.-dios tienes solo 14 años por eso no creí que lo decías en serio.-vuelve a repetir mientras que un fuerte escalofrió sacude todo mi cuerpo al sentir el frió contacto de sus dedos sobre mi piel

Quiero decir que se detenga

Pero no me salen las palabras

Reprimo un gemido cuando su mano empieza a delinear un camino empezando desde mi muslo hasta llegar a mi abdomen

-y bien es solo imaginación mia o de verdad quieres seguir.-añade con una sonrisa triunfante mientras que yo me encuentro asustada y ella lo nota al mirarme a los ojos, me obliga casi en silencio a levantar la mirada arrepintiéndome en el acto

Ella es mas alta que yo, pero eso es porque es mayor

Retrocedo un paso para crear una distancia prudente, para que deje de tocarme, para que no sienta que mi espacio personal es violado

Como si escuchara mis ruegos ella deja de insistir pero ha cumplido su objetivo

Sabe que toda mi actuacion era un farol

Tal vez lo sabía desde siempre y solo quería comprobarlo

Satisfecha me da la espalda y vuelve a la entrada

Poco a poco comienzo a sentir el aire frio que se cuela por el ventanal haciéndome entrar en razón de que estoy sin nada de la cintura para arriba

De todos los escenarios posibles me encuentro en el peor

-Shizuru que diablos querias probar.-exclama fingiendo seriedad y frunciendo el ceño.-¿se supone que tenía que pasar algo?, o mejor dicho se te paso por la cabeza que me tiraría encima de ti o que a lo mejor saldría asustada.-expresa con el mismo tono

Frustrada aprieto los puños

"claro que tenía que pasar!" Quiero gritarle en mis pensamientos

-eres una idiota.-digo dolida

La valentía y confianza que tenía al principio de mi plan se había desmoronado por completo

"no podía ser posible"

La vergüenza que hace unos segundos la sentía ajena inundó todo mi cuerpo

Casi por inercia intenté tapar mis senos con ambas manos

Me sentía una completa idiota y me preguntaba en qué diablos estaba pensando para hacer semejante locura

-sé que te sonará duro pero tengo que ser sincera y decirte que he visto mejores cuerpos, claro que falta que te desarrolles.-soltó casi con burla.-mmm acaso te ha funcionado con las demas?.-preguntó acercándose a un costando recogiendo mi polera y lanzándome para que pueda cubrirme

Sentí como si un puñal atravesara mi cuerpo al escuchar esas palabras, mataba mi ego , siempre me sentí orgullosa de mi cuerpo y de cómo era y ahora no lo veía que fuera tan maravillosa como pintaba

Bajé la mirada totalmente avergonzada maldiciéndome lo que me estaba pasando

Quería gritarle, responder su maldita pregunta con un sí, decirle que las anteriores ocasiones si había funcionado, gritarle que era una maldita y que se largara de allí y me dejara sola pero no tenía ni si quiera valor para hablar

A como pude me puse la prenda que me había lanzado

No me atrevía a levantar la vista pero sentía que seguía muy cerca

-será mejor que bajes, o perderás el permiso que te ha dado tu padre.-exclama en su habitual semblante antes de retirarse

Apreté los puños y caí de rodillas al suelo enojada conmigo misma y con todo el mundo, maldiciéndome haber intentado hacer algo tan tonto y estúpido solo para ponerme en vergüenza frente a ella, especialmente a ella

No me dolería tanto de haber sido otra persona, no hubiera dolido nada si hubiera sido Freya o Midori

"maldición"

Frustrada e intentando recuperarme del momento me vuelvo a quitar la polera y me cambio de ropa, no quiero hacer esperar a papá

Mientras bajo las escaleras no puedo evitar seguir sintiéndome una completa retrasada, en qué diablos estaba pensando para hacer algo así, aunque claro minutos antes estaba completamente segura que funcionaria

Solo necesitaba ver una señal en su mirada o en algún gesto que delate su desconcierto, pero no sucedió, nunca me dio una señal

Ahora es que me doy cuenta que me habían anticipado

"que idiota"

Suspiro intranquila mientras entro a la sala veo a papá sentado en su escritorio a un costado esta ella la cual me mira con una expresión normal pero sé que en el fondo debe estar riéndose de mi

-¿hija ya estas lista?.-pregunta mientras echa un vistazo al reloj.-solo tienes 3 horas no mas.-añade mientras parece estar más atento al documento que trae entre manos que a escuchar mi respuesta

-pero papá deja de exagerar es solo una sesión de estudio.-protesto enojada harta de que lleve mi seguridad al extremo

Así ha sido desde que tengo memoria, rodeada de guardias y agentes para que no me pase nada, no podría decir que mi vida ha sido normal, el solo recordar cuando niña que cada vez que salía de clases de la escuela siempre me esperaba la limusina negra y dos hombres en traje oscuro esperaban para escoltarme hacia darme cuenta que no era normal…

Comparaba con los demás niños a los cuales siempre venían sus papas y se iban caminando a sus casas me hacía sentir diferente, diferente del resto

Y aunque pareciese extraño, al principio no entendía porque existía esa diferencia, porque destacaba del resto, la respuesta era simple: el dinero y la posición social que tengo, el apellido Fujino era la respuesta

Por eso es que nunca vi que a algún otro compañero de clase le escoltaran guardias o tuviera seguridad personal las 24 horas

He intentado convivir con lo que significa ser una Fujino, una de las familias más poderosas del país, el costo de tener dinero y algunos privilegios ha sido muy alto, mi libertad, todos estos años me he sentido una prisionera llevando el apellido, he deseado muchas veces tener una vida normal

He envidiado a mis amigos que si tienen una vida normal, pueden salir de su casa, hacer trabajos grupales, estar en fiestas, tener una vida social activa en cambio yo no puedo

Hoy era una de esas raras ocasiones en la que papá se daba cuenta que debía tener una vida más normal y me acababa de dar permiso para salir y hacer el trabajo grupal en casa de Mai Tokiha, una amiga

Pero no puedo ir a algún lugar sola sin escolta

Siempre acompañada

y hoy y nunca habra una excepcion

en esta ocasión me acompañara la que ha sido asignada como mi guardia personal desde hace casi un mes

Su nombre es Natsuki Kuga

Asi es, es la misma chica que ahora está a lado de mi padre y a la que hace apenas unos minutos intente intimidarla mostrándome semidesnuda a sus ojos

Fue una estúpida mala idea

Malísima idea

Anteriormente me había funcionado y tal vez por eso creía que podria ser igual

El plan era simple pero efectivo en una sola palabra

"intimidación"

El respeto que me tenía todo guardia era similar al que tenían por mi padre así que cuando no me agradaba su actitud o no cumplían algún capricho mío me aprovechaba para jugar con ellos

Las intimidaba a base de coqueteos, flirteo, solo tenía que dejar en evidencia que me interesaban, hacerles creer que quería seducirlos para que la idea los atormentara

El Señor Fujino era claro en las responsabilidades, los deberes y obligaciones que tenía cada guardia de seguridad que contrataba para mi cuidado, no había muchas restricciones al respecto…

Pero existia una regla que no debían romper, no podían atreverse a crear un vínculo o interés hacia mi más de lo estrictamente laboral

Si habia algun acercamiento íntimo o de cualquier tipo no solo les costaba el despido, sino que seria mucho más grave que quedar sin trabajo

Debo admitir que ha sido útil y beneficiosa esa "regla"

Y es que algunas veces he podido salirme con la mía haciendo cómplice y chantajeando a mi seguridad personal, dándome escapadas a alguna fiesta o yéndome con mis amigos a salir a ver una película o pasear por la ciudad.

Y es que no podían conmigo, el flirteo de mi parte, el acercamiento fingiendo interés los ponía a la defensiva a los idiotas que se sentían perdidos y no tenían idea de que hacer para que dejara de verlos con interés

Ilusos

y cuando yo lo quería los obligaba a renunciar era una forma de protestar y decirle a mi padre que odiaba estar presa por llevar el apellido Fujino

Nunca llegué a entender porque había la necesidad de tener un guardia personal a tiempo completo. Según el abuelo había sido como una especie de tradición que cada miembro al cumplir los 13 años se le asignaba uno

Yo no fui la excepción

Y tal vez he sido la única rebelde porque papá no entendía porque en casi dos años 10 guardias asignados habían renunciado a propia voluntad "aparentemente"

Temían demasiado de lo que pudiera pasarles si se enteraban que yo tenía un interés romántico con alguno de ellos sea verdad o no, preferían dar un paso al costado

Así fue como fácilmente me deshice de mis primeros 8 guardias personales que me asignaron

Sin embargo las últimas dos antes de Natsuki Kuga me hicieron subir el nivel, Freya Albiot y Midori Arikawa no se dejaron intimidar por mis flirteos e intentos de coqueteo, opusieron resistencia, las palabras e insinuaciones verbales no eran suficientes para esas dos, a mis anteriores victimas bastaba que les dé señales leves, un toque suave en las manos, una caricia en el rostro. Una mirada furtiva, susurros al oído insinuando que quería un beso, eso era más que suficiente para ponerlas contra la pared, llegar hasta los roces sutiles con la palma fue suficiente para el promedio pero no para ellas, que me plantaron férrea resistencia y duraron casi 4 meses, recuerdo que cuando me di cuenta de que tenía que subir el nivel lo primero que hice fue sin descaro tocar uno de los pechos de Albiot relamiéndome los labios mientras lo hacia

La expresión de su rostro cuando lo hice fue todo un poema, entre confundida y asustada me miró con pánico pero aun así no renunció así que me vi en la obligación de llevar aumentar el acoso

Mi máxima arma

Mostrarme desnuda, bueno lo suficiente como para que se les quiebre la mente, eso sucedió a Freya

La quebré mostrándole mis senos invitándola a que la toque, a que juegue con ellos, no lo soportó, el efecto había sido devastador, aunque ella me llevaba unos 8 años y suponía que tenía mucha experiencia aun así fue suficiente para hacerla retroceder y renunciar

Situación similar pasó con Midori que era 6 años mayor, el escenario fue un poco mas sugerente e inadvertido, le llame a mi cuarto y decidí recibirla cuando salía de la ducha solo con una toalla cubriendo mi cuerpo, Mai me había enseñado que tenía que actuar como si tuviera el control y que quería cogérmela como si fuera una depravada

No tuve necesidad de actuar tanto ya que al intentar acercarme ella retrocedió y se fue de mi habitación, media hora después escuchaba la mala noticia que había renunciado a cuidarme

Si, me sentí satisfecha conmigo misma, confiaba de mis capacidades de que podía hacer caer a cualquiera, sin embargo fui una ilusa

Papá se dio cuenta, o tal vez sabía desde antes que hacia algo que motivaba al personal a renunciar o pedir re ubicación

Y fue entonces que sucedió

Exactamente hace 3 semanas me asignaron a Natsuki Kuga

Y maldita hora en que pensé que ella podía caer como los demás

-bueno solo será hasta las 7:00 pm, y te escoltará Natsuki.-sentencia mi padre, no podía replicar, no podía hacerlo, estaba demasiado avergonzada para intentar rebelarme.-Natsuki por favor ya sabes tu trabajo.-vocifera con suavidad a la chica la cual asiente levemente

"mierda"

Camino de mala gana pensativa todo el tiempo

Preguntándome si existía alguna manera de quebrarla

Pero no, no había manera, al menos no que pudiera ver, incluso lo que hice hace unos minutos fue porque me sentía totalmente desesperada, atrapada porque nada funcionaba, debí suponerlo ella no era como el resto

No se comparaba con ninguno de los anteriores

"que idiota fui" me repito una y otra vez mientras escucho como ella camina a mi lado

El sonido de sus pasos me hace desviar la atención que tenía en el piso solo para ver sus zapatillas

Ella es diferente porque se le da la potestad de usar ropa informal, a mis anteriores protectores no se les permitió utilizar nunca ropa que no fuera el traje enternado en las horas de trabajo.

Pero a ella si se le permitía usar cualquier ropa ahora mismo he notado que esta con un jean negro ajustado y unas zapatillas deportivas color blanco

-sabes que te odio; verdad?.-lanzo mis palabras que salen mordaces y con un tono que reafirmaba lo que decía.-no es personal pero te odio.-vuelvo a decir

Y si

No era personal

La muy idiota no me interesaría si no fuese mi guardia, no tendría problema si fuera alguna chef que atiende en los comedores o si es la asistente que cuida el jardín residencial, no habría ningún problema con si fuera asi

-y se supone que debo asustarme?.-responde con una pregunta en un tono de burla

Aprieto los puños quisiera encararla y gritarle que es una maldita estúpida, pero la vergüenza puede más y sigo sin atreverme a mirarla de frente

Suspiro molesta mientras me doy cuenta que la movilidad ya nos esta esperando

-así que has visto mejores cuerpos que el mío?.-pregunto con la vista fija en el suelo.-parece que tu si la has pasado bien, no como yo encerrada en este maldito lugar.-remarco con recelo

Me resultaba increíble que ya hubiera visto antes el cuerpo de otra chica desnuda

Si tenía que indagar suponía que ella probablemente ya había visto más de una y si mi sentido de percepción no me fallaba, dudaba que solo haya mirado

-como la pregunta no tiene nada que ver con su seguridad me abstengo de responder señorita Fujino.-expresa esas últimas dos palabras con una extraña seriedad y se adelanta al chofer para abrir la puerta de la limusina haciendo una reverencia para que pueda entrar.-adelante por favor

"estúpida"

Adolf es mi chofer personal, un tipo con mucha barba y bonachon, de toda la gente que trabaja en la mansión él es el único que me cae bien

Normalmente tengo una charla con él cuando conduce el porche

Por eso odio la limusina hace que no pueda conversar y ahora sería peor porque estaría a solas con ella

El trayecto hacia la casa de mi amiga es muy pesado

Intento desviar mi atención con viendo las calles pasar a través de la ventana

No quiero verla

No me atrevo

-estas más callada que de costumbre.-exclama rompiendo el silencio.-no estas intentando coquetear como siempre, acaso tiene que ver con lo que sucedió en tu habitación?.-ladeo la mirada intentando no sentirme avergonzada pero el hecho de que me hiciera notar lo patética que había sido era demasiado.-si no ha quedado claro te he rechazado, solo por si todavia no te ha quedado claro

-imbécil!.-vociferó con rabia.-ahora quédate callada, es una maldita orden!.-grito

-lo siento pero no me puedes dar órdenes, o bueno si puedes pero yo no acataría ninguna.-señala fingiendo un tono serio, pero sé que se está burlando, está disfrutando la situación.-solo tu padre tiene esa potestad

-oh vaya; y si mi padre te ordena que hagas cualquier cosa que yo te pida lo harías?.-contra ataco exasperada mirándola con odio, ya estaba en el límite de mi paciencia, al diablo la vergüenza

Asi de ridículo era su excusa, aunque bien sabía que decía la verdad

Esa era otra de las diferencias que existía entre ella y los anteriores guardias personales

Kuga solo acata órdenes de papá y solo de él

Yo no pinto como una autoridad, solo soy el objeto que tiene que cuidar

-sí que se siente tu odio hacia mi.-remarca posando sus ojos verdes en mi rostro.-no creas que me agrada cuidar de ti, hubiera preferido que tu padre me asignara otro trabajo, ser niñera de alguien que no aprecia lo que tiene es muy decepcionante

-entonces pídele que te cambie, si tú le dices que no quieres estoy segura que él…-

-yo también lo creo.- me interrumpe completando lo que iba a decir.-pero me lo pidió porque era necesario, como sea no importa que tanto me odies porque a mí me da lo mismo lo que una mocosa piense de mí.-sentencia con severidad

Mocosa?

Como se atrevía a decirme eso

Si tan solo era mayor por dos años

Ofuscada aparto la mirada porque no soy capaz de soportar la intensidad de su mirada

Durante el trayecto no volvimos a intercambiar palabras

…

-¿ella es tu nuevo guardaespaldas personal?.-comenta mientras mira por la ventana de su habitación a la chica que está parada al costado de la limusina.-en serio es ella?.-vuelve a preguntar

Yo asiento levemente como respuesta

-si es esa maldita y déjame decirte que nada ha funcionado.-

Mai ladea la mirada mientras vuelve a enfocar su atención en la chica

-oye pero no es muy joven?...es casi de nuestra edad si comparamos a las anteriores…mmm y además no debería estar con su traje de pingüino, ya sabes ese terno oscuro acompañado de un moño soso, las chicas anteriores si lo llevaban.-

Camino dando vueltas ignorando su comentario y me tiro sobre su cama

-fui una idiota Mai, pensé que podría deshacerme de ella como lo hice antes pero no.-bramó rabiosa mientras me lanzo a la cama ocultando mi rostro en la almohada de mi compañera.-esa estúpida me dejó en ridículo

-no…no me digas que lo hiciste?...no puede ser ….en serio te desnudaste frente a ella?.-dice incrédula.-no jodas y como es que reaccionó?, acaso salió espantada?, o se te lanzó como una depravada mandando a la mierda su trabajo y su vida?.-

Niego con la cabeza

Recuerdo que Mai me dijo que cuando usara la técnica de la desnudes por acoso siempre habían dos posibilidades, mejor dicho dos reacciones posibles de la victima

Una era que se espantara, retrocediera y renunciara

Y otra era que alguna fuera una depravada y aprovechara de mi

Pero no prevenimos una tercera posibilidad: **que me humillara** …

Y eso fue lo que paso

-no pude ver ninguna emoción, se vio algo sorprendida pero no intimidada.-hice memoria volviendo a revivir la situación, sintiendo como sus dedos se abrían paso por mi piel.-ella fue la que se acercó anticipandome, sabía que fingía…me asusté porque jamás esperé ese tipo de reacción…y lo peor de todo es que al final de descubrir mi farol ella me dijo que había visto mejores cuerpos

-¿Qué?!.-me hizo ver como una completa idiota.-wow eso debió doler, ya me imagino.-añade volviendo a mirar a través de la ventana al objeto de mi odio.-debiste ser paciente Shizuru, estudiarla, ya sabes; primero ver a fondo con quien estabas lidiando asi te evitabas que te humillara de esa manera

Tenía razón

Debí ser más precavida

Pero estaba muy desesperada sobre todo porque era ella y quería quitármela de una vez

-si, fue un error….ahora sí que estoy jodida, no creo que pueda darme alguna escapada como antes mucho menos salir sin que me tenga en la mira.-expreso totalmente rendida

-oh no, no digas eso, tenemos que hacer algo, si no será peor que estar en prisión, ella tiene que caer de alguna forma solo necesitas conocerla más, o idear alguna trampa comprometedora donde puedas chantajearla

-no…no funcionaría.-respondo descorazonada, mostrarme desnuda y ver que no había tenido ningún tipo de efecto había terminado matando toda esperanza

-no digas eso, será fácil mujer, solo tienes que hacer creer a tu papá que ella se te quiere insinuar o se está comportando de una manera extraña, siembra pruebas falsas, miente y será suficiente.-exclama decidida

Yo niego con la cabeza

-no seria suficiente….seria su palabra contra la mía y por más pruebas que siembre perdería.-con los anteriores hubiera resultado pero con Natsuki nada seria suficiente.-

-que estás diciendo, ella solo es una empleada, tu padre te creería a ti.-

-no, ya te lo dije no es como los demás.-

Ella no tiene miedo a la única regla

No tiene miedo de mi padre

Me quedo en silencio, Mai no conoce lo grave y complejo de la situación

Vuelvo a suspirar intranquila pensando que hacer

Repentinamente la puerta de su habitación se abre de improviso cosa que nos saca de nuestros pensamientos

Es ella

-buenas noches.-saluda con falsa educación a mi amiga la cual reacciona tarde, preguntándose cómo ha llegado hasta aquí; seguramente la dejaron entrar al hacerse pasar como una amiga.-Shizuru ya es hora de retirarnos.-vocifera mostrándome el celular que lleva en la mano señalando específicamente la hora

-oh si buenas noches.-responde Mai recuperándose del momento, dándole una buena mirada de pies a cabeza.-por favor ya estamos terminando el trabajo solo danos 10 minutos

-es demasiado tiempo, y eso sería incumplir….-

-por favor sé qué solo hace su trabajo de cuidar a mi amiga y sé que prometió regresarla a las 7 pero si sería tan amable de posponer.-Natsuki ladea la mirada y marca un numero con su celular, la voz de mi padre resuena al otro lado de la linea.-tio…solo llamaba para decirte que vamos a demorar una media hora más, si tío Kaji descuida... no olvides que la estoy cuidando.-termina la llamada mientras expresa una mueca seria.-en 20 minutos bajas y nos vamos.-ordena con severidad.-con permiso señorita Tokiha.-hace una pequeña reverencia y se va

Y si a eso me refería con complejo

-no me lo creo.-susurra desconcertada.-era tu viejo con el que hablaba?...y le dijo tio?, o sea es …es tu prima?!

-no, no lo es.-respondo cortante, hasta donde yo se no tengo tíos, menos primos.-es complicado de explicar y me tomaría mucho tiempo pero no hay ninguna relación de la que piensas

-¿ninguna?...en serio?, y cómo es eso que le dijo tío.-Mai quería explicaciones

-no es mi prima ni tiene algún tipo de relación sanguínea con nuestra familia, es solo que ella era la hija de una familia cercana a la nuestra.-digo entre susurros.-te dije que era complicado no?.-añado, ella me hace una señal que me dice que siga explicando.-lo cierto es que Natsuki no es una desconocida, yo tampoco sé muy bien la historia, lo poco que se es que es huérfana, sus padres eran muy amigos de los mios, un día mi mamá se enteró que los Kuga habían tenido un accidente de tránsito de lo cual habían fallecido 5 de los 6 miembros y solo había quedado viva la hija menor, a la cual acogimos.

-¿qué?...oye como es que recién me estás diciendo todo esto, quieres decir que la adoptaron?.-

Se podría decir que si

-tenía 4 años cuando la vi por primera vez, recuerdo que vi a papá entrar a la casa cargando a una niña en brazos, era Natsuki.-no fueron días felices.-ella no paraba de llorar desconsoladamente, tenía 6 años pero sabía perfectamente lo que había sucedido con sus padres y hermanos; cuando vi como mi padre lo miraba con tanto aflicción supe en ese momento que ella viviría en la residencia, la adoptaron como un miembro más, no existía diferencias entre los tratos que recibíamos ella y yo, aun así Natsuki siempre supo su lugar, sabía que mis padres la acogieron solo por la amistad que existió entre las familias y que ella no era miembro de los Fujino aunque fuera tratada como tal, ella sabía que el hecho de acogerla fue un acto de caridad y por eso se sentía muy agradecida.

-no puede ser…s...si la conocías desde antes como diablos se te ocurre desnudarte dios mío, eres una enferma acaso?.-exclama con la boca abierta.-

-te dije que estaba desesperada, además hace más de 5 años que se había ido, pensé que la habían mandado a estudiar al extranjero o que se yo pero al parecer la internaron en la agencia SEARS todo este tiempo.-

Mai se toma el rostro desencajada

-la internaron en la agencia?...la que financia tu padre.-asiento levemente

Los anteriores guardias pertenecían a la misma empresa y era por eso el miedo que tenía que tenían al jerarca Fujino y que esa regla debía cumplirse, tal era su temor que todos los años de entrenamiento mental y psicológico se iba al carajo si yo lo deseaba

Pero con Natsuki era diferente

A ella no le interesaba la regla

Incluso estoy completamente segura que este trabajo no lo hacia por obligación, sino lo hacia como una retribución

Ella tiene la suficiente confianza de papá, a tal nivel que estoy segura que su palabra tendría mayor validez que la mía llegado el caso

Natsuki es como una segunda hija para Kaji, y yo no podría competir con mi igual

-y recién me cuentas esto acerca de tu nuevo guardia personal?.-ella remarca negando con la cabeza.-eres imbécil no?...y jajaja ay dios y cómo diablos se te ocurrió desnudarte frente a ella jajaja por dios y luego me dices a mí que hago cosas estúpidas.-añade con burla

desvío la mirada avergonzada

-ok boba ya lo entendí, yo también me arrepentí en el acto después de hacerlo.-digo tratando de ocultar mi sonrojo.-me siento a morir, no sabes cuánto.-

-vaya ahora entiendo porque tiene tantos beneficios.-exclama curiosa.-puede andar con ropa informal, su comportamiento no es robótico como de los otros y parece tener la suficiente confianza como para tutearte como si fuera lo más normal del mundo….-exactamente.-y aun así te atreviste a hacer la jugada de coquetearla y desnudarte para intimidarla….que idiota y mensa.-ok ya entendí.-en fin ahora que la he visto de cerca sí le creo cuando dijo que ha visto mejores cuerpos que el tuyo, es muy guapa tu seguridad, menuda chica, ojos verdes, cuerpo escultural, delineado como pocas veces he visto, y se nota que lo tiene marcado, agregar que tiene un bonito rostro, porte de modelo; dios sí que debió comerse a muchas mujeres.-

No podía contradecirle

Pensaba igual que ella

-Si también debí prever eso.-señalo ofuscada.-

-a lo mejor y deberíamos pedirle consejos no?.-exclama a modo de broma.- si fuera tu no me quejaría tanto, mira el mujeron que te ha tocado como seguridad personal; ella es una puta ninfa…si fuera tú solo me dedicaría a disfrutar el paisaje y llevar la fiesta en paz por el momento

-no, no esa maldita se ha burlado de mí, le haré pagar, la obligaré a renunciar.-

-lo dices tan decidida, pero no me acabas de decir que incluso tu padre le creería más a ella que a ti en caso de tenderle una trampa?...

-si es verdad y no es una trampa entonces ella renunciaria no?.-digo decidida

-no me gusta cuando tienes esa mirada psicópata sabes?.-vocifera rascándose la mejilla

Y si

Si no hay trampa y todo fuera verdad

que ella realmente quiere aprovecharse de mi

-hay muchos beneficios de tener dinero y poder, creo que es hora de utilizar mi apellido como se debe.-finalizo mientras vuelvo a ver a la Kuga desde la ventana.-

Natsuki Kuga no es como las otras

así que habrá que subir el nivel

 **c...**

* * *

no quería hacerlo

no quería publicar T_T

pero me ha ganado

despues de publicar he ido al baño y me he mirado al espejo y me he dicho "porque eres asi"

y es una buena pregunta

que no he podido responder com osea

esta es una nueva historia...

espero que les haya gustado el inicio ._.

sin mas que decir me despido

nos vemos


	2. II

Hola de nuevo =D

antes de empezar quiero agradecer sus comentarios u.u

muchas gracias por hacerme llegar

sin mas preambulos aqui una continuación

PD: esta historia estará intercalada la narracion en cada capitulo

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **II**

* * *

Extrañaba estar en casa, no he podido olvidar el aroma de este lugar

Aunque pasaron muchos años todo seguía igual, nada cambió

Incluso mi habitación estaba igual como la había dejado antes de salir, la posición de los muebles, la decoración, las cortinas de girasoles, la cama con las sabanas estampadas de fruta, incluso se habían tomado la molestia de comprar el mismo modelo y también sobre una de las paredes seguia colocado el pizarrín blanco donde la Niñera Hana me daba lecciones particulares para que pudiera nivelarme en la escuela

No era muy buena en los números, un completo cero a la izquierda, bueno tampoco se me daban las letras así que imagino que debí ser un dolor de cabeza para Hana, i muchas veces le hice renegar porque no entendía por mas que repasaramos una materia, creo que fui la única persona en toda la casa que llevo al limite su paciencia

Sonrío divertida mientras rememoro esos nostálgicos momentos

Momentos de una parte de mi niñez que fueron muy felices y todo se lo debo a mis tíos, si no hubiera sido por ellos yo no estaría aquí, no podría ser capaz de sonreir

Me acogieron cuando lo había perdido todo, absolutamente todo

Me adoptaron como si fuera un miembro más de su familia, y el ambiente en el que me permitieron vivir siempre fue muy cálido y familiar

El sonido de la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos aunque esa manera de tocar particular era imposible olvidar y que entrara sin permiso ya me lo esperaba

-Nana.-nunca fui una persona que demostrara afecto pero ahora mi expresión decía lo contrario al verla

-oh dios mío Natsuki eres tú.-exclamo emocionada mientras se olvidaba de los formalismos y modales

Le correspondí con la misma alegría

Hana era la niñera de los Fujino desde que tengo memoria, incluso mucho antes de que viniera a vivir aquí ya trabajaba en la residencia, tenía la misma edad que mi tia Shari, altruista como pocas, muy hermosa, siempre vestia muy elegante, su presencia resaltaba en cualquier lugar, ahora que la veía de nuevo parecía que los años no habían tenido ningun efecto, su cabello negro ondulado seguía siendo perfecto, recuerdo la primera vez que la vi, por cómo se veía pensé que tendría una personalidad fría y despectiva pero más equivocada no pude estar, ella fue muy amable conmigo pero sobre todo paciente, creo que es la persona más paciente que he conocido en mi vida

Hana ha sido la persona que prácticamente me crio en esta casa, y fue como una madre para mí y Shizuru sobre todo después de que mi tia Shari falleciera. Ella tenía un itinerario para todo, se encargaba que el almuerzo, la cena, y demás estuvieran a la hora correcta, nos enseñaba a tocar piano, y si estábamos mal en alguna materia nos ayudaba a repasar, bueno solo a mi porque yo era la única que la pasaba mal en la escuela

Siempre creí que no existiera algo que no pudiera hacer y es que hacía de todo, y lo hacía bien, aunque ya habían cocineros encargados de hacer el almuerzo a veces ella se daba la molestia de preparar algún postre y se le deba genial, hablaba 3 idiomas con fluides

Los fines de semana nos enseñaba francés, y a Shizuru el piano, yo era un asco así que no me obligó a aprender pero con la menor si era severa pero eso era a diferencia mía ella si tenia talento

A veces en los cumpleaños y en las reuniones familiares las dos se ponían a tocar juntas para deleitar a los invitados.

-vaya mira como estas, has crecido como no tienes idea.-expresa sin poder creérselo.-estas más alta que yo.-

Bajé la mirada al piso un tanto avergonzada

Aunque el ambiente siempre había sido tan amoroso en este lugar jamás me pude acostumbrar, pero no podría decir que me disgustaba, al contrario, eso es lo que más amé y de lo que más guardo cariño

-Gracias si, ha pasado tiempo, esperaba verte el primer día Nana, fue lo primero que pregunté a mi tio, le dije donde esta la señora Hana y me respondió que habías salido de vacaciones.-susurré mientras volvía a sonreír al ver la emoción que seguía teniendo en el rostro.-por favor Nana deje de mirarme así que me vas avergonzar.-añado queriendo molestarla

-lo siento querida.-expresa con una sonrisa.-salí de vacaciones un par de meses, el señor Kaji me dijo que tenía que descansar de los quehaceres de la casa y la residencia por lo menos una vez al año.

-me hubiera gustado que antes también tuvieras vacaciones Nana, así no me habrías hecho la vida tan imposible.-

-jajaja vaya ese humor no ha cambiado, sí que detestabas las clases de idiomas más que nada, recuerdo muchas veces tus berrinches por no querer aprender tanto asi que te ocultabas en el invernadero.-

Cierto, odiaba el francés, lo odiaba peor que las clases de matemáticas, sentía que era un castigo y por eso cada vez que me llamaban al cuarto para que bajara a clases me escondía en algún lugar de la mansión

El ático o el invernadero detrás del patio fueron las opciones que más usé, pero siempre me encontraban al cabo de unos minutos, Miya tenía una habilidad de rastreo que nunca me hizo posible escapar de una clase

en ese tiempo pensé que esas clases no me servirían de nada, irónicamente fue lo que me ayudo a que pudiera viajar a Paris

-y dime cómo has estado, tenía entendido que te quedarías en Paris.-exclama no pudiendo ocultar su ansiedad

-no, ya terminé mi capacitación con los más altos honores.-exclamo intentando ocultar lo feliz y orgullosa que me sentía

-oh cierto tu tío me dijo que tu puntaje era más alto incluso entre los mejores integrantes de la elite.-me encojo de hombros, no podía sentirme feliz escuchar de que mi tío hablara de mis logros.-no sabes cuánto te ha extrañado.-añade soltando un leve suspiro

-yo también, por eso estoy de vuelta.-ese era uno de los motivos por el cual estaba de regreso, sin embargo habían otros.-además no podía decirle que no cuando me llamó necesitando mi ayuda

Hana me mira con complicidad ya haciéndose una idea de porque mi tio me había llamado

Seguramente ya tenía una idea

-¿por Shizuru verdad?.-asentí con la cabeza

Al parecer la heredera de la familia Fujino está descontrolada

Al menos así me lo había hecho saber mi tío cuando hablé el primer dia

Me costó creer que fuera verdad pero después de convivir un mes con la castaña le tengo que dar toda la razon

Era cierto que cuando llegué a vivir a la residencia Fujino, nunca pudimos establecer un vínculo con Shizuru, aunque era de esperarse, ella fue apática conmigo

Pero sabía los motivos

Celos

Shizuru al ser hija única nunca llego a tolerar que sus padres me prestaran tanta atención como a ella, era por eso que jamás nos acercamos, apenas y hablamos unas cuantas veces cuando niñas, siendo sincera tenía mucho miedo de hacerla enojar o interactuar con ella

Con solo recordar el grito que pegó en el cielo y el berrinche que hizo cuando se enteró que me dieron el cuarto más grande ya me daba una idea de lo que pensaba sobre mí

Yo era como una intrusa que había venido a robarles a sus papás

Y mis tíos nunca ayudaron en ese tema, supongo que sabían de esos celos pero aun así me daban el mismo trato que a la heredera, como consecuencia eso causó un cierto odio de su parte aunque no podría afirmarlo. Sin embargo siempre supe mi lugar, aunque mis tíos me trataran como a Shizuru, aunque me hicieran creer que era tan importante como su hija, sabía que no era así, Shizuru lo era todo para ellos.

Por eso evitaba a Shizuru, por lo celosa que era temía que me pudiera hacer la vida imposible pero para mí buena suerte su trato fue indiferente, supongo que como apenas hablábamos y ella sabía que conocía mi lugar no se metía conmigo

Además nunca le di razones para pelearnos o para que se molestara, así fue como pasamos esos 5 años de convivencia, yo tratando de pasar desapercibida ante sus ojos y ella ignorándome…

Claro que siempre hubo algunos roces o intercambio de palabras que no pudimos evitar, porque quiera o no era imposible no haber tenido algún conflicto ya que vivíamos en el mismo techo, pero nunca fueron tan importantes

-si pues Shizuru ha estado un poco descontrolada últimamente.-escucho decir a Hana

Ladeo la mirada

Descontrolada no era la palabra que definiría lo que estaba viviendo Shizuru

-escuché que sus guardias personales no habían durado más de un mes.-comento un tanto divertida sabiendo el motivo

Este mes que había pasado con ella como su seguridad personal fue de lo más extraño y perturbador

-oh cierto ha sido muy difícil, además su actitud esta más rebelde supongo que debe ser porque está entrando en esa etapa de la adolescencia.-señala mirándome a la cara.-pero dímelo tú, ya estas casi un mes con ella, sabes que es lo que hacía para que el personal renunciara?.-preguntó

No sentía que era una buena idea decirle la razon

Además estaba completamente segura que Shizuru se comportaba como una princesa frente a Hana, para que ella se sintiera orgullosa, si existía alguna opinión que le importara a Shizuru aparte que la de su padre, era la de nuestra Nana

-no, a decir verdad aun no lo descubro.-miento.-supongo que como no soy una desconocida es que no se comporta igual que con los anteriores, es astuta.-añado

-ya me imaginaba que contigo sería diferente.-dice pensativa

En realidad eso era lo que también pensaba que sucederia, que yo al haber sido parte de la familia no tendría ese mismo comportamiento que había llevado a los anteriores guardias a renunciar, sin embargo estuve equivocada

Muy equivocada

Pero ese tema no podía hablarlo con Hana, eso la pondría muy en vergüenza a Shizuru y su odio hacia mi crecería de tal manera que la convivencia sería un fuego cruzado todo el tiempo, tenia que hilar fino si quería llevar la fiesta en paz

Que Hana supiera que Shizuru puede ser una promiscua sexual en potencia sería demasiado, además estoy casi segura que el acoso que he sufrido por parte de la castaña era todo un teatro, no tenía mucho sentido que de la nada y sin explicación se haya mostrado interesada en mi

Palabras sugerentes, piropos, todo un teatro para intentar intimidarme

Pero ayer se había excedido mostrando sus pechos en su habitación

No puedo evitar reír al recordar la escena

Bueno en ese aspecto no había cambiado nada Shizuru, ella era alguien que si tenía un objetivo lo llevaba hasta las ultimas, en este particular caso supongo que su objetivo es que renuncie.

-mmm y esa sonrisa?.-expresa curiosa

-no nada, solo recordaba cosas.-susurro apenas iba a ser difícil olvidar lo sucedido, sin embargo ya tenía una idea de lo que Shizuru era capaz de hacer, asi que debía estar preparada para cualquier cosa

Hana se quedó en mi habitación, nos pusimos al corriente contándonos sobre las cosas que habían pasado y todo lo que había cambiado en este tiempo, le conté un poco de mis estadía en Paris y mis viajes que tuve como parte del entrenamiento de la elite a Canada

Para cuando nos dimos cuenta de la hora ya era tarde pero quedaba una pregunta pendiente

-Natsuki quisiera saber cómo fue tu primer día que regresaste.-soltó de repente.-no omitas detalles

O que bien me conocía

Era lo que más quería contarle

 _Desde la llegada al aeropuerto ya me sentía emocionada, más de 5 años habían pasado, me sentía feliz de regresar al por fin, después de tanto tiempo, de días interminables que se convirtieron en semanas, meses y años_

 _La verdad es que quería regresar desde mucho más antes, moría de ganas de volver a ver a las personas que más quería, mi tío Kaji y la nana Hana, aparte que los demás miembros de la residencia Fujino, Kiyoshi, Kanade, Miya, Kiba, ellos eran los sirvientes que también vivían a tiempo completo de la residencia, eran las personas con las que pasé toda mi niñez mientras estuve allí_

 _Kanade y Kiyoshi eran personas muy mayores, una pareja de esposos que se encargaban de la cocina que siempre estuvieran a la orden del dia, Miya era la hija y se encargaba de cuidar los jardines y hacer limpieza de la casa, Kiba también ayudaba en los quehaceres dela casa. Ambos eran mayores que yo por 4 años creo, al menos de Miya estoy segura que sí, ya que la conocía mejor_

 _Una buena amiga_

 _Todos en esa casa me trataron demasiado bien y no era porque sintieran pena de lo que me había pasado es que realmente eran asi, la señora Kanade era un amor, su esposo era un tanto más reacio pero igual, Miya fue mi compañera de travesuras siempre había algo que hacer y cada fin de semana o los días que tuviera libres me la pasaba con la pelirroja_

 _Todos fueron amables conmigo, no podría decir que la excepción fue Shizuru porque aunque no me trató como los otros tampoco llegó a hacerlo mal, y si realmente me odiaba porque le quitaba la atención de mis tíos nunca lo manifestó, al menos no lo hizo evidente_

 _Cuando llegué a la mansión sentía mis manos temblorosas de los nervios, y mis piernas las sentía como gelatina_

 _Me quedé un rato viendo entre las rejas contemplando la fachada, dudaba si tenía que tocar el timbre así que simplemente esperé que alguien se asomara a verme, la primera que lo hizo fue Kanade que estaba sacando los desperdicios de la cocina en una bolsa_

 _Recuerdo que pego un grito de sorpresa cuando me vio_

 _Sonreí encogiéndome de hombros mientras le saludaba con la mano, al principió creí que no me reconocería pero lo había hecho de inmediato_

 _-Oh por dios Nat eres tu hija?.-fue lo primero que pregunto mientras corría apresurada a abrir las rejas_

 _-ha pasado tanto tiempo Señora kanade.-respondí lo más educadamente que pude.-como ha estado_

 _-Ay preciosa!.-me sorprendió que me apachurrara, me lo veía venir.-querida como has estado, no puede ser estas más alta y hermosa, solo mírate por dio, pasa querida, pasa adelante_

 _Agradecí levemente mientras subía las gradas hacia la recepción, Kanade no dejaba de hablar y preguntarme como me había ido, conversamos por un rato, quería también saludar al señor Kiyoshi y a Miya pero justo habían salido de compras para la semana, al final me regañó por no haber estado en contacto con ellos por lo menos por correo_

 _A veces me comunicaba con Miya pero solo fue el primer año, cuando me internaron en la elite estuve todo el tiempo en capacitaciones y estudios, así que ya no pude hacerlo mas_

 _-y mi tío donde está, fue por él que vine me llamó urgente y era un asunto que teníamos que discutir.-_

 _-querida está en su oficina, ya hablaremos después así que anda si es tan urgente.-_

 _-con permiso.-me dirigí hacia la oficina de mi tío_

 _La mansión Fujino era una residencia de 3 pisos, muy enorme, con piscina y el patio trasero era tan grande que habían construido una pequeña glorieta en medio muy hermosa_

 _La oficina de mi tio se encontraba en el 2do piso, conocía perfectamente el camino_

 _Mientras recorría los pasillos y graderías los recuerdos de toda de infancia volvían a mí, los duros y malos, los buenos y bellos_

 _Al ver la puerta toqué un par de veces, recordé que a veces mi tío cuando trabajaba se ponía a escuchar música clásica con audífonos tan fuerte que no respondía llamados, así que decidí entrar. No había nadie pero su laptop encendida me decía que estuvo ahí_

 _Me quedé esperando echando un vistazo alrededor, comparando que es lo que había cambiado, su oficina si era un poco diferente a la que recordaba cuando niña, nuevos cuadros estampados en la pared, las decoraciones de las cortinas no eran las mismas, el propio escritorio era más pequeño y de un color a madera mucho más oscuro_

 _Solo el piso era lo único que seguía igual_

 _Pasé por el estante de libros que tenía en el fondo, ahí también tenía adornados y puesto en un marco las fotos_

 _Me paré en seco y se me hizo un nudo en la garganta al ver que entre las tantas que había una en particular me llamó la atención, una foto antigua en la que estaban abrazados mis tíos con una enorme sonrisa mirando a la cámara, no pude evitar tomar el marco entre mis dedos contemplando la imagen de mi Tia Shari, de cabello castaño y ojos rojizo, de expresión tierna y al mismo tiempo vivaz_

 _Mi tía….hubiera deseado haber compartido más tiempo con ella, era una persona maravillosa que desprendía alegría, bien positiva, irradiaba una luz sin igual, recuerdo que en las noches venía a contarme un cuento, el mismo que le contaba a Shizuru antes de dormir_

 _Shizuru se parecía demasiado a ella, siendo sincera era una versión más pequeña de mi tía, una pequeña clon, una mini Shari y es que tenían todo igual, la misma expresión, el rostro, los mismos ojos, incluso el cabello era del mismo color_

 _Dos gotas de agua_

 _queria llorar mientras seguía viendo su imagen_

 _-¿Natsuki?.-di la vuelta_

 _Reconocí de inmediato ese tono de voz, mi tio Kaji, después de tanto tiempo volvía a verlo_

 _No pude contener la emoción_

 _fui yo quien corrió a abrazarlo_

 _-Tio Kaji.-no pude evitar que mi voz saliera entrecortada y es que momentos antes estaba recordando a la que fue como mi madre.-_

 _Me sentí indefensa, entre los brazos de mi tio volvía a ser esa niña que lloraba en las noches por las pesadillas que tenía, volvía a ser aquella indefensa que tenía miedo a la oscuridad, aquella a quien tenían que cuidar…_

 _-me alegro que estés de vuelta.-dijo; se veía tan feliz y sabía que era por mi_

 _-si lo siento tio estaba viendo la foto de mi tía.-señalé, me di cuenta que seguía sosteniendo la foto entre mis manos.-_

 _La expresión de mi tío se suavizó al ver la image, al recordar a su esposa_

 _-mi tia tiene la sonrisa más hermosa de este mundo, no he visto nada que se le parezca.-dije mientras se lo entregaba y él la sostenía entre sus manos_

 _Mis ojos se pusieron vidriosos al ver un atisbo de tristeza en sus ojos, la nostalgia y recuerdos, esos momentos en que ella se fue habían sido duros, no solo para mi tio, sino para Shizuru también_

 _-si la sonrisa más bella.-expresa.-deberías ver la de Shizuru es igual de bella_

 _Me imaginaba que si_

 _Sabía que el mini clon ahora se vería mucho más grande y que se parecería aún más, aunque detestara admitirlo a las finales seria igual de hermosa que mi tia_

Y así fue lo que sucedió ese primer día, con mi tio Kaji hablamos del motivo de mi regreso.

Shizuru era la razón principal, ella se había puesto un tanto rebelde este último año y de maneras muy inusuales provocaba que el personal que tenía a cargo su cuidado renunciara sin dar motivos ni argumentos

Mi tio sabía que ella hacia algo, suponía que los acosaba o de alguna manera los intimidaba a tal punto de que no soportaban el ambiente de trabajo

Tenía razón pero no sentía que era correcto decirle

ademas que hablar del tema seria muy difícil y complicado

y es que como diablos le diría que su hija podría ser una promiscua en potencia

no conozco a Shizuru, recién estoy tratando con ella pero tengo la sensación que su actitud y rebeldía es producto de que no la está pasando bien

no se si el problema será en la escuela, o será algo personal e intimo

tengo algunas teorías pero necesito estar segura

y para ello necesitaré acercarme a ella solo espero que lo peor ya haya pasado

Supongo que después de no dejarme intimidar ante su desnudez y mostrarme frívola haya sido suficiente para hacerle entender que no me a detener

pero dios aun me cuesta creer que haya sido capaz de desnudarse frente a mi

Ella no era asi

Para hacer algo como esto debe estar muy desesperada

Debe odiar que la vigilen

Si esto era cierto sería necesario conversar con mi tío para cambiar algunas cosas sobre como tratar con su hija

-y bueno ya es hora de ir a recoger de la escuela a la heredera Fujino.-susurro viendo la hora

-que te vaya bien querida, espero que se comporte contigo, si pasa algo házmelo saber y hablaré con ella seriamente.-añade con severidad

-no te preocupes Hana, cualquier cosa te lo hare saber.-respondo

Shizuru no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados

Esto apenas empezaba asi que debía estar preparada para lo que sea

 **c...**

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo

espero que les haya gustado

Shizuru subirá el nivel de golpe

asi que prepárense

bueno he de decir que Natsuki intuye lo que podria pasar, sabe que esto recién comienza

en fin espero que les haya gustado

esperare con ansias susn reviews y que me digan que les parecio el capitulo

hasta la proxima =D


	3. III

Hola!

Bueno como siempre antes de empezar quiero agradecer sus comentarios =D

son los mejores

y si sé que tengo muchas faltas ortográficas por eso cuando salgo el capitulo lo edito pasado un tiempo

se que seria mejor que lo hiciera antes, pero siempre se me pasa cuando le doy una releída así que no me ha funcionado

en todo caso espero me perdonen si es que son muy horrorosos T_T

ya pasado el tiempo intento corregirlo después para que se digiera mejor u.u

en fin sin mas preámbulos aquí la conti

espero y les guste

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **III**

* * *

Quien se ha creído esa idiota para darme ordenes

Se atrevió a cambiar mi itinerario sin ningún permiso ni consulta, me ha dejado más atrapada que nunca

Hace una semana tenía un espacio libre entre la escuela y lo que venía la movilidad a recogerme, y esa imbecil me lo ha quitado

Era mi pequeño espacio de tiempo que lo usaba para pasar con mis amigos sin que me vigilaran

"Esta vez ha ido demasiado lejos"

-vaya y esa cara, parece que quieres matar a alguien.-dice Mai sacándome de mis pensamientos.-mmm déjame adivinar se trata de tu nuevo guardia

-esa idiota esta vez se excedió.-susurro apretando los puños con fuerza.-puedes creerlo; me acaba de quitar la media hora que teníamos al final de clases

-oh no me digas que ahora vendrán puntual a recogerte.-no tengo ganas ni de responder, estoy tan furiosa que sería capaz de matarla, si tuviera la oportunidad lo haría sin dudar.-hey cálmate amiga mía, si me lo preguntas solo te diré que tu misma te lo buscaste

"¿Qué?"

-que, como que yo misma me lo busqué.-

-pues si no hubieras espantado a tus anteriores guardias ella no estaría en ese puesto ahora.-señala como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo, sin embargo tenía razón.-y como la relación que tienen es diferente, es complicado, incluso me has dicho que tu padre la quiere mucho no?, entonces eso lo pone aun mucho mas complejo

-esa idiota no se da cuenta de cuál es su lugar.-vocifero rabiosa.-hoy en la mañana se atrevió a estar en la mesa con nosotros, quien diablos se ha creído!.-intento no gritar pero ganas no me faltan

-ahm como que me he perdido un poco, a que te refieres. con que se sentó en la mesa-

-como que a que, ella se atrevió a sentarse con nosotros.-vuelvo a decir, Mai rueda los ojos siguiendo sin entender.-mira, ningún empleado tiene el privilegio de sentarse en nuestra mesa, los empleados desayunan en la cocina, no tienen ese privilegio.

-ahm….ok y eso que tiene que ver con Natsuki, oye no hay que ser una genio para darse cuenta de que ella no es una empleada común; si la trataron como tu igual cuando eran niñas no tendría mucho sentido que ahora fuera diferente.-sentencia

aunque me costara admitirlo volvía a tener razón

"mierda"

Pero esto no había pasado hasta hoy dia, aunque si lo analizaba fríamente, habia que añadir que en las semanas pasadas, ella no había tenido la oportunidad de estar en la hora del desayuno, normalmente según me ha comentado Miya, la Kuga en las mañanas salía a correr y tomaba desayuno afuera, esa era la rutina diaria desde que llegó

Pero al parecer por pedido de mi padre ella nos acompañó esta mañana

La muy descarada se sentó a lado de Hana como si fuera su lugar

Lo peor de todo es que conversaron como si fuera su igual, y no solo ella sino también papá se mostró interesado en las anécdotas que contaba

A mí que mierda me importaba sus prácticas en Paris o que hubiera viajado a canada

Esa estúpida no solo había venido a hacerme la vida imposible como aquella primera vez, ahora volvia también a robarse la atención de todo el mundo, de mi papá, de Hana

Incluso tenia la atencion de la servidumbre que no paraban de hablar de ella y de lo mucho que había cambiado

Natsuki Kuga era el maldito tema de conversación de todos en la casa

-tengo que deshacerme de ella a cualquier precio.-necesito actuar con todo lo que tengo

-cálmate Shizuru.-susurra Mai haciéndose un espacio a lado mío en el pupitre.-necesitas pensar con cabeza fría, debiste consultarme mucho antes este tema, asi estarias ahora totalmente libre

-idiota tú fuiste la que dijo que tenía que acosarla.-

-¿Qué?...yo?.-se señala con una mueca fingiendo indignación.-oye oye, ese plan había resultado antes y con 100% de efectividad, ademas no me dijiste nada de que la nueva era alguien que conocías, y no solo que conocías tú sino también tus padres….eso cambia demasiado las cosas, metiste la pata al intentar acosarla, si quieres mi opinión es probable que ella lo use en tu contra.-

"Mierda"

Mai volvía a tener razón

Natsuki podía contar el incidente en mi habitación o mis intentos de acoso para intimidarla, podría decirle todo eso a Hana y entonces estaría completamente arruinada.

-necesitas enfocarte y tener cabeza fría.-añade la pelinaranja.-pero sí que estás muy jodida amiga, estas en sus manos.-remarca asertiva.- si yo estuviera en sus zapatos ya le habría dicho a tu viejo que intentaste violarme en tu habitación.-suelta entre risas.-jaja por dios que idiota fuiste, debiste decirme antes que no era una desconocida, entonces ni loca te hubiera dejado hacer tal cosa.

-ya ya, ok entendí el punto.-no tenía que repetirlo, yo misma me arrepentía de haber hecho semejante estupidez.-estoy jodida pero sé que aún no les ha dicho nada, ni si quiera a Hana.-

la pregunta del millón era porque aun no había dicho nada

No entendía

Solo existía una posibilidad

-probablemente lo usará para chantajearme.-digo entre susurros

Mai enarca una ceja curiosa

-chantajearte dices?...haber déjame recapitular...que es lo que quisiera de ti?, es decir mira que le mostraste los pechos y le dijiste que te comiera pero te rechazó con humillación incluida, definitivamente no sería un chantaje sexual, se nota que no está interesada en ti…entonces te pediría que le aumenten el sueldo quizás?…más dinero?

-no, ella lo haría de gratis con tal de complacer a mi viejo, no tengo idea pero si todavía no ha dicho nada significa que quiere algo o tal vez solo está esperando el momento adecuado para soltarlo y terminar de humillarme.-que más podría ser.-que imbécil fui, te juro que creí que la intimidaría, ella antes me tenía miedo

Siempre lo supe

me di cuenta porque no se acercaba cuando niñas

La maldita sabía cuál era su lugar, ahora parece que le ha olvidado

-¿qué?...en serio?, ¿de niñas ella te tenía miedo?, a ver dime que le hiciste a la pobre.-

-nada, no le hice nada pero lo notaba en sus ojos, ella no se acercaba a mí si no era por obligación, su forma de actuar cuando estaba cerca me lo decía, era fácil darse notarlo.-recuerdo que cada vez que se dirigía a mi tartamudeaba un poco.-me pasé de confiada….

La subestimé

-ok entonces que opciones te quedan, supongo que ya has pensado en algo.-pregunta

Así es ya tengo un plan armado pero aun no puedo dar detalles, no sin estar segura de que lo puedo hacer

Antes de que pudiéramos seguir conversando el timbre de inicio de clases

El día pasa con tranquilidad aparente, la escuela es el único lugar en el que no me vigilan y puedo gozar de ser libre

-tranquilízate Shizuru, ya se te ocurrirá algo pero bájale a las revoluciones, esa tal Natsuki te está afectando tanto que hasta se te nota en la cara, nunca antes te había visto así.-

Intento seguir el consejo de Mai, pero se hace difícil

Al terminar del receso sigo divagando, harta de mi propio comportamiento me pongo de pie

Tengo que distraerme o me volveré loca

-hey porque tan rápido al receso, espérame para salir juntas ya estoy terminando de alistar mis cosas.-dice Mai

-me adelantaré, además me dieron ganas de ver a Rika.-la veo abrir los ojos al escuchar su nombre

-¿qué?, en serio vas a darle una oportunidad?.-exclama en una picara entonación.-

-necesito distraerme, solo será de momento tal vez y le dé una chance.-digo analizando las posibilidades

-oye pero y que hay de Mari, la anterior semana le diste chances, acaso ya te aburriste?.-niego con la cabeza

-no amiga, que se hagan ilusiones no es mi culpa.-

-jajaja como que no…si las ilusionas es normal que lo hagan.-no entendía a donde quería llegar con ese comentario

Podría decirle que no es mi problema pero ya no quiero entrar en detalles

-ara, como sea nos vemos al final de clases.-finalizo la conversación, ella sonríe traviesa mientras niega con la cabeza

Necesito distraerme de la Kuga, en toda la mañana no he dejado de pensar en lo sucedido en el desayuno, en como tenía la atención de Hana y papá

La historia volvía a repetirse, ella aparecía de la nada y volvía a ser el centro de atención pero esta vez ya no me quedaría de brazos cruzados

No se lo permitiría

Sacudo la cabeza y oculto mi molestia mientras camino por los pasillos, si hay algo positivo de tener el apellido Fujino es que soy condenamente popular, el apellido y mi disposición a ser buena alumna ayudan a que sea la más deseada de la escuela

Y puedo tener a quien sea a mis pies

Es una de las pocas ventajas que tengo, así que se podría decir que lo he aprovechado

Seria idiota si no hiciera nada

La busco a su salón, Rika Kaze es una chica de mi edad, se ha declarado como una fan devota desde el año pasado, de pelo azul y ojos pardos, bonito rostro pero sobre todo bien aplicada en los deportes

Ella no es cualquier fan, se podría decir que está un nivel más arriba, la semana pasada se me había declarado en la clase de gimnasia pero tuve que rechazarla porque no estaba interesada

No podría decir que ahora era igual pero tengo que distraer mi mente

Detengo mis pasos al encontrarel objetivo

Sonrío divertida mientras me apoyo en la entrada esperando a que se dé cuenta de mi presencia

La veo conversar distraídamente con su grupo de amigos, sé que Mai muchas veces me ha dicho que no haga ilusionar a las chicas porque según sus creencias si haces cosas malas, te pasaran cosas malas

Le llama Karma o algo así

"Menuda estupidez no?"

Si así funcionara el mundo sería demasiado sencillo

Sería justo

Y no, el mundo no es para nada justo

me acomodo el uniforme mientras espero pacientemente a que me note, algunos de sus amigos se han dado cuenta y de rato en rato me miran de reojo, Sato una de sus compañeras de equipo es la que más se me queda viendo y ella entiende el motivo por el cual estoy aquí

Le señalo con la vista que quiero a la capitana

La pelinegra le da el aviso y es entonces que Rika voltea, se ve demasiado sorprendida por mi presencia, le hago una seña para que me siga

Caminamos por los pasillo en total silencio, se siente un tanto incomodo pero no es que me preocupe

-Shizuru que es lo que sucede.-

-no digas nada Kaze.-susurro mientras le tomo de las manos y la llevo conmigo

Ella no sabe lo que pasa pero no opone resistencia

Creo que intuye lo que va a suceder y por eso se queda callada

Legamos a los baños y entramos disimuladamente

Para mi buena suerte no hay nadie asi que sin pensarlo dos veces la empujo a uno de los cubículos, cerrando la puerta tras de mi

Rika se queda con los ojos sobre mi esperando una respuesta a su pregunta

-q…que estás haciendo Shizuru.-susurra intentando ocultar su nerviosismo

-shh.-La silencio poniendo mi dedo sobre sus labios

Apoyo mis manos sobre sus hombros y la obligo a sentarse

-q..que haces Shiz...-no la dejo terminar, la tomo del rostro y acerco mis labios a los suyos, solo un simple roce provoca que se calle, sigue sin entender que sucede

y se remueve sobre su sitio

Que divertido

Me coloco encima de ella

Rika siente el peso de mi cuerpo y suelta un suave suspiro

-Shizuru que estas…-

Esta vez la silencio con un beso mas osado, siento todo su cuerpo estremecerse y aprovechando el momento rodeo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello…

Al principio intenta zafarse, intenta luchar, apego más mi ser al del ella tanteando el terreno y poco a poco empieza a ceder

Me doy cuenta que se ha rendido cuando siento como me toma con fuerza de la cintura con ambas manos y corresponde el beso

Jadeo al contacto de su lengua con la mía

"que bien se siente"

El delicioso sabor a cereza que siento me hace desearla más, aumento el ritmo y la intensidad del beso, aprovechando la ventaja de estar sobre ella bajo una de mis manos traviesas a colarse por debajo de su camisón

Ella vuelve a temblar ligeramente pero sigue concentrada en seguir el ritmo de nuestras lenguas

Recorro con lentitud acariciando su piel con mis dedos queriendo llegar a sus senos

De pronto escuché el ruido de alumnos entrando

Ella se detiene alarmada

"mierda"

-justo cuando empezaba a ponerse bueno.-susurro de mala gana mientras me levanto separándome de ella.-saldré primero para no haya sospechas, tú espera unos 5 minutos o a que se vayan.-le digo mientras me acomodo la ropa

Me doy cuenta que Kaze no había perdido el tiempo al ver que tenia la camisa casi totalmente desabotonada

La miro con una sonrisa atrevida

-eres rápida mujer.-suelto en tono de burla

Ella se pone de pie y se acerca a mí y me ayuda a ponerme los botones

-lo siento, fue un impulso.-dice un tanto avergonzada

Asiento relamiendome los labios viendo su cuerpo semidesnudo

había que admitir que era una imagen muy encantadora

Nos quedamos un rato en silencio, más que todo para recuperar un poco de aire, esperando a que se vaya el grupo de chicas que ha entrado solo para conversar de algún chisme

-p…porque hiciste esto.-suelta, apenas puedo escucharla.-

-tenía ganas de hacerlo.-digo con sinceridad.-por eso fui a buscarte, he estado pensado en lo que me dijiste la semana pasada y aunque te di una respuesta, lo cierto es que no he dejado de pensar en ti

-eso quiere decir que…

-a lo mejor si.-suelto con una sonrisa acortando la distancia y vuelvo a besarla esta vez con mucha mas cariño.-además besas tan jodidamente bien que me podría volver adicta.-digo tomando sus labios otra vez

Pasan unos minutos en que seguimos entretenidas, para no levantar sospechas soy yo la que sale primero, puedo notar que las chicas que están conversando en el lavabo no tienen idea de nada siguen en lo suyo

Seria un problema si descubrieran a dos alumnas intentando follar en el baño de la escuela, debo mantener y cuidar mi imagen

Imagen que se verá reforzada si salgo y le doy una oportunidad a Rika Kaze, la capitana del equipo de futbol femenino de la escuela, la semana pasada se me había declarado pero la rechacé porque estaba concentrada en lidiar con Natsuki

Sin embargo ahora que la situación estaba peor y que todo parecía convertirse en un puto caos, necesitaba estar distraída y pasar un buen rato al mismo tiempo, darle una oportunidad a Rika me daría las dos cosas

Así que...por qué no?

Además que es bonita y de buen cuerpo, no es que sea exigente pero siempre me han gustado las atléticas, las chicas que cuidan su cuerpo pero sobre todo su imagen, Kaze cumple esos requisitos, su estilo de pelo corto llama la atención y sus ojos pardos enamorarían a cualquiera, a veces cuando veo los entrenamientos del equipo de futbol, la figura de la capitana resalta por casi el resto, las únicas que le hacen competencia son Misha de 4to, y Ritsu de mí mismo salón

-parece que si ha funcionado.-me digo a mi misa

Ese momento en el baño me ha hecho olvidar por completo mi situación desesperada

realmente podría funcionar

…

* * *

Las clases transcurren con aparente normalidad hasta que suena el timbre

Mai espera a que termine de alistar mis cosas para salir juntas, la muy boba me ha estado insistiendo en que me cuente que es lo que hice con Kaze, sin embargo no le he dado detalles, pero esta de mas decir que ella probablemente ya se lo imagina

Aun asi prefiero no decir nada porque la muy idiota seguro y lo divulgará

Aunque eso estaría bien para seguir posicionada como popular

-vaya a qué hora lo sueltas.-pregunta Mai insistente.-dime como fue, por tu expresión relajada veo no solo conversaron eh?.-vocifera picarona.-vamos Shiz, dime a donde la llevaste no me digas que a uno de los salones de arte como a la ultima

-cállate idiota y no sigas, no te diré nada, además si ya sabes no preguntes.-remarco ya hastiada.-

-oh vamos no me quites la diversión.-suelta frotándose las manos.-necesito detalles, y dime como besa

-que te calles por favor.-digo ya saliendo de la escuela,

Detengo mis pasos al ver la figura que estoy empezando a aborrecer, habia olvidado completamente que ahora ella es la que me recogería personalmente al terminar las clases

Lo peor de todo es que se tomó la molestia de averiguar a qué hora salía

No confió en mi palabra por ese mismo motivo fue que se dio cuenta de que tenía media hora libre.

"mierda"

-wow, hola Natsuki.-saluda a mi amiga con cortesía, no tenia que ser muy observadora para notar que Mai estaria interesada en la Kuga, ya habia mostrado interés la primera vez que la vio cuando fue a recogerme a a su casa

Si comparábamos con la ultima vez, ahora Natsuki estaba mucho más arreglada; con una casaca jean de color azul, unos pantalones del mismo estilo pero más oscuros , polo blanco y unas gafas color negras que le daban un aire rebelde

Debía ser una broma no?

Los anteriores guardias se vestían formalmente y en traje

no podía ser tan diferente no?

"en serio?"

No podía creer que mi papá le hubiera dado tantos privilegios

Debía admitir que le sentaba bien, resaltaba su silueta y lo peor es que su rostro, su porte y postura resaltaba mucho con lo que vestia

Llamaba demasiado la atención

Incluso muchos alumnos y alumnas que pasaban de lado se quedaban viéndola un rato

Algunos mostraban una cara de idiota como mi amiga

La aludida levantó una ceja con una expresión curiosa al escuchar el saludo de Mai, sin embargo no dijo nada y se acercó con una particular seriedad

-buenas tardes Mai.-responde al saludo con una expresión amigable.-buenas tardes patrona.-dice refiriéndose a mí con un tono claramente de burla

"que se ha creído esta idiota"

-patrona?.-repite Mai mientras se tapa la boca para que no la vea reírse

"maldita"

-ya es hora de irnos, podría por favor tener el honor de acompañarme y llevar sus cosas?.-agregó con ese mismo tono que hizo que la pelinaranja volviera a reir

-jaja oye es divertida.-me dijo en un susurro acercándose a mi lado

-Ara, estás muy graciosa el dia de hoy Natsuki.-siseo ocultando el odio en mi voz.-no te preocupes puedo llevar mis cosas yo sola.-respondo cortante

Ella ladea la mirada con una sonrisa divertida

-me está empezando a caer bien Natsuki.-vuelve a repetir.-ya Shiz, cambia esa cara tu misma te lo buscaste, solo ten paciencia y no caigas en su juego, ya veras que podrás con ella, solo necesitas información.-me dice entre susurros mientras disimula despedirse.-ok nos vemos mañana.-finaliza mientras vuelve a hojear de pies a cabeza a la Kuga que nos mira desde una distancia prudente esperando a que terminemos.-hasta luego Natsuki.-tambien se despide de ella

Educadamente la peliazul asiente con la cabeza recibiendo el gesto

Era cierto lo que decía Mai

Si quería acabar con esta idiota necesitaba información, mientras preparo el plan no estaría de más analizar otras alternativas

-y que tal, ¿tuviste un buen dia?.-pregunta de repente mientras caminamos hacia en auto

"en serio?"

En serio creia que le iba a responder o si quiera le iba a hablar

Debía ser una puta broma no?

No le respondo

Sigo caminando en silencio

-Hey Shizuru.-detengo mis pasos y mi guardia también lo hace al escuchar que me llaman

Doy la vuelta y me encuentro con la figura de Rika acercándose

Parpadeo un tanto confundida

Miro de reojo a Natsuki y puedo notar como mira a la capitana de una manera neutra

-oh buenas tardes.-Rika saluda a la peliazul muy formal, seguramente pensando que puede ser mi hermana o una prima.-

-Buenas tardes.-responde con el mismo tono de voz

Sonrio satisfactoriamente

No me esperaba a Kaze

Sin embargo esta era una oportunidad que no podía dejar pasar

-oh la pase muy bien el día de hoy.-le digo mientras miro de reojo a la Kuga queriendo ver su reacción.-

-s..si, en serio no pude dejar de pensar en lo que ocurrio en los baños.-dijo apenas un tanto avergonzada.-de verdad tengo que preguntarte si tu y yo podem…

No la dejo terminar

Asi como lo hice en el baño antes de que termine la frase le planto un suave beso en los labios, mientras observo como Natsuki nos mira

Puedo notar como la Kuga abre los ojos sorprendida mientras contempla la escena

-espero que eso responda a tu pregunta.-susurro.-bueno nos vemos mañana.-finalizo esta vez besando su mejilla y subiendo al auto

Rika se queda quieta totalmente de piedra por lo inesperado

Apenas y se recupera

-con permiso.-dice Natsuki despidiéndose de la chica

Rika le contesta aun pérdida

El trayecto a casa no nos dirigimos palabra alguna como de costumbre, el hecho de que esta vez haya sido ella personalmente quien me recogiera y en el auto de papá cambiaba las cosas

ahora también le daba su auto?

De tanto en tanto notaba que ella se me quedaba viendo por el retrovisor

Supongo que quería que le diera explicaciones de lo que habia pasado hace minutos con Rika

Estaba idiota si pensaba que le iba a contestar

Llegamos a la residencia y lo unico que queria quería hacer era subir a mi cuarto, tomar una ducha y almorzar

Sin embargo la puerta no se abria del auto

La muy idiota le acababa de poner seguro

-ey quita el maldito seguro que estoy apresurada.-suelto de mala manera

La escucho soltar una risa divertida

burlándose nuevamente de mi

-hey hey tranquila patrona.-exclama girando el rostro para mirarme a la cara.-solo quería saber cómo se llama tu amiga

-qué diablos te importa.-siséo.-abre el seguro y déjame salir

Ella vuelve a reir

-mi tio o Hana saben que tienes enamorada?.-pregunta ignorando mi orden.-

-qué diablos te interesa, es mi problema ahora déjame salir de aquí maldición, no estoy para tus juegos.-

-Shizuru cálmate, puedes hacer un berrinche o todo lo que quieras pero no te va a funcionar.-dice confiada.-solo quiero que me respondas la pregunta

-quien diablos te crees que eres para darme ordenes.-reclamo.-tú eres solo una maldita empleada, has olvidado tu lugar en la casa?.-

-no me estas respondiendo, así que seguirá sin abrirse.-vocifera esta vez un poco más seria

"suficiente"

Furiosa y descontrolada le lanzo una bofetada en todo el rostro

O al menos eso quería hacer pero antes de que si quiera pueda tocar su rostro ella me sostuvo de la muñeca anticipando mi movimiento

Intento zafarme pero ella es mucho más fuerte

-Shizuru cálmate, solo quiero saber si mi tio y Hana saben que tienes enamorada.-susurra mientras sus ojos verdes se enfocan en mi.-

-qué diablos te importa ahora suéltame.-grito rabiosa, mientras forcejeo con todo mi cuerpo para que ella deshaga el agarre, pero es inutil, incluso me doy cuenta que no hace esfuerzo aun cuando yo estoy usando todo lo que tengo

Al final por compasión o por algún motivo me suelta

Tal vez se cansó de mis gritos

-maldita quien te crees que eres, a ti que mierda te importa saber de mi vida personal solo abócate a hacer tu trabajo.-suelto con desprecio mientras la miro con furia.-quién diablos te has creído eh?... solo porque mi papá te tiene aprecio crees que puedes hacer lo que quieras!?, crees que tienes el privilegio de meterte en mi vida personal!?

-Shizuru cálmate.-expresa un tanto enojada por mi actitud

siento que mis palabras si están teniendo efecto

"perfecto"

-mira Natsuki Kuga, no creas que por haber vivido antes aquí tienes el derecho para hacer lo que se te dé la gana, al final solo eres una empleada mas, no importa que trates de tio a mi papá, no importa que hayas tratado de tía a mi madre, tú no fuiste nada para ellos, asi que ubícate maldita idiota…-finalizo

Esas últimas palabras si parecen haberla herido pues su mirada antes neutra habían cambiado abruptamente

Desde que había llegado nunca antes la vi molesta o furiosa

Sin embargo ahora la veía, como su expresión parecía ensombrecerse

Tanto así, que incluso por unos instantes sentí miedo, miedo de que pudiera hacerme daño

Estaba por decirle que me dejara ir hasta que la oí suspirar y girarse sobre su asiento

Se quedó callada con la vista perdida unos momentos, yo por otra parte no decía nada porque esa última mirada si me había asustado, lo más extraño es que empezaba a murmurarse cosas

Lo hacia en tono tan bajo que no escuchaba nada

Excepto la última palabra

"Shari"

El nombre de mamá

Sin que siguieramos discutiendo desactivó el seguro y me dejó salir

Apresurada bajé del auto dispuesta a subir a mi habitación

Pero antes de que pudiera subir las graderías sentí un tirón de mi mano que me hizo perder el equilibrio, Natsuki me jaló hacia atrás y con una fuerza que me dejo helada me apoyo me puso de espaldas contra la pared

Asustada traté de gritar pero antes de que lo hiciera ella me tapo la boca con la mano

Sus ojos y su postura se veían amenazantes

Su rostro estaba muy cerca de mí

Podía notar las ganas que tenia de darme una paliza

-si no fueras lo más importante que tuvo mi tía te juro que te partiría la cara.-sisea en un tono frio que me hace erizar la piel, acaso era una amenaza?.-mide tus palabras cuando hables de ella o de mi tío, te juro que la próxima vez no seré tan gentil.-vocifera mientras me suelta con rapidez al ver llegar a Hana que aparece del otro lado del patio

Natsuki saluda con una suave sonrisa como si nada hubiera pasado

Yo también finjo que no ha pasado nada y rápidamente subo a mi habitación

Intento tranquilizarme dándome una ducha

Y mientras poco a poco recupero la calma y el miedo del momento desaparece me doy cuenta que acabo de descubrir lo que podría ser un punto débil

Sus tíos, mejor dicho mis padres

-así que podrías perder el control si te los nombro no?.-remarco convencida.-a ver vamos a hacerte perder el control entonces.-

tal vez sea mas fácil hacerla renunciar de lo que he estado pensando

 **c...**

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo

como siempre muchas gracias por leer y por comentar

espero actualizar rapido la historia

e intentar seguir con las otras T_T

y que bueno quiero saber que tal les pareció el capi

opiniones, teorías locas y demas háganlas llegar =D

en fin hasta la próxima =D


	4. iv

Hola de nuevo antes de empezar

Como siempre agradecer por sus comentarios y buenas vibras T_T

Les agradezco como no tienen idea xd

Y bueno ya no quiero alargar más aquí la conti =D

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **IV**

* * *

Suspiro de mala gana

Lidiar con Shizuru no está siendo nada fácil, aunque no me esperaba que fuera diferente, aun así debo admitir que está poniendo mi paciencia al límite, desde el día que fui a recogerla de la escuela se ha puesto más agresiva conmigo

Ya acaba de pasar otro mes y las cosas se han complicado supongo que se debió a que descubrí que tiene novia, pero si se atrevió a besarla en mi cara, no es como si hubiera hecho algo para ocultar su secreto al contrario y desde ese maldito dia se ha puesto mucho más belicosa

He tenido que usar toda mi fuerza de voluntad para no responder ninguna de sus provocaciones

Porque eso es justamente lo que está haciendo

Ese es su nuevo plan

Provocarme, sacarme de quicio con la única intención de hacerme tropezar para que tenga la excusa de quejarse

Ganas no me han faltado para darle unas cuantas bofetadas y ponerla en su lugar, pero no voy a darle el gusto, no caeré en ninguna de sus trampas, porque sería darle el gusto

"menudo problema"

Ya desde el primer día sabía que sería muy complicado, pero debo admitir que es mucho más difícil de lo que pensé

Es probable que no aguante mucho esas actitudes así que debo encontrar una solución

-Natsuki.-la voz de mi tío me saca de mis pensamientos.-disculpa la demora Hana me aviso que estabas en mi oficina desde hace media hora esperando.-

-Descuida tio.-expreso con una sonrisa mientras me pongo de pie haciendo una leve reverencia

Él me muestra una mala mueca y una mirada un tanto acusadora, nunca le ha gustado que me comporte de manera tan formal pero es algo que no he podido evitar últimamente, ya muchas veces me ha dicho que soy de la familia para que deje hacerlo

Le incomoda demasiado

-es sobre Shizuru verdad?.-lanza la pregunta como si fuera lo más obvio, no tengo necesidad de responderle ya que sabe que si

Lanza un suspiro pesado mientras se sienta en su escritorio

-no se en que momento cambió tanto, antes no era asi, no era una niña problemas.-expresa pensativo.-no lo entiendo ahora apenas me habla y se comporta de una manera fría es…es como si estuviera siempre a la defensiva cuando está conmigo

-si justamente de ella quería hablar.-después de estos dos meses que he estado de escolta de Shizuru tengo una vaga idea de que es lo que sucede.- creo que los motivos de su conducta es porque se siente prisionera, como no ha tenido las mismas libertades que sus demás compañeros es probable que se sienta frustrada por no poder hacer lo mismo que ellos.-finalizo

Es lógico que haya sufrido un cambio de actitud y ahora se muestre más rebelde y hostil con los demás

Como se siente prisionera en el ambiente familiar su única vía de escape ha sido la escuela, he estado averiguando y debo decir que el apellido y el status que tiene es de lo más alto, lo que le da un derecho y privilegio que aquí piensa que no tiene

Shizuru es popular y prácticamente tiene a los estudiantes y compañeros comiendo de sus manos, esa sensación de poder le da una falsa libertad que la está cuidando como si fuera su mayor tesoro

-pero no entiendo, ella debería hablarme de como se siente.-responde negando la posibilidad pero su expresión noto sus dudas

Camino de lado y es que aún no sé cómo abordar el tema sin que se me escape de las manos, no podría decir que Shizuru es una promiscua según los rumores y mis averiguaciones, si no me equivoco ha estado saliendo con la capitana del equipo de futbol y con una estudiante, compañera de grupo en sus clases de biología

Es muy probable que ella este usando los baños o los recesos para pasar el tiempo con sus dos conquistas de turno

Tampoco podría decir hasta qué punto es peligroso, supongo que es normal que alguien con ese status dentro de los estudiantes aproveche ese poder, sin embargo no puedo decirle eso a mí tio Kaji, tanto él como Hana tienen en un pedestal a Shizuru, aunque su comportamiento haya sido frio y distante estos últimos meses, la muy astuta se sabe medir cuando está con ellos

Decirle que Shizuru no es el ángel que piensan que es, podría poner en alerta a mi tío y no sé cómo lo tomaría, podría ser más severa con ella, aunque de eso lo dudo porque nunca lo vi comportarse con tanta firmeza en especial con su hija así que no creo….la que si estoy segura que se decepcionaría mucho es Hana y provocar esa expresión en su mirada es algo que no estoy dispuesta a hacer

Además que todo esto podría provocar quela muy idiota se ponga aun peor y la convivencia seria insoportable, más de lo que ya está siendo

-no habla contigo tío porque piensa que podrías ponerles más restricciones de las que ya tiene, si tengo que ser sincera concuerdo en algunas cosas con ella, es decir ha pasado toda su vida con escolta y uniformados, con horarios fijos y establecidos que no se le permitía romper, entre las clases en la escuela, el piano, idioma, seguramente habrá comparado su vida con las de sus compañeros.-no es que todo fuera malo, Shizuru ya por tener el apellido tenía una vida asegurada por la fortuna de la familia Fujino pero llevar ese peso debía ser estresante

Era por esos motivos que ella prefería la escuela a estar en casa y si lo veía de esa perspectiva podía entender su comportamiento

Mi tio se queda pensativo escuchando atentamente cada palabra

Si había puntos fuertes en el patriarca de la familia era que sabía escuchar y tomar a bien los consejos, no sé si eso se consideraba una habilidad pero si era así la tenía bien trabajada

-en serio Shizuru se siente encarcelada?...tanto así como si fuera una prisionera?.-no lo puede creer.-acaso ella te lo dijo?.-pregunta

Niego con la cabeza

-no, no sé si Hana te lo ha contado pero no nos estamos llevando bien con Shizuru, sin embargo me he tomado la libertad de hablar con sus amigas e investigar un poco.-suelto recordando el trabajo que me tome en la semana contactándome con algunos compañeros de salón mediante las redes sociales, no fue muy difícil

-no tenía idea de que pudiera sentirse asi…-susurra como si se estuviera dándose cuenta del error.-debo hablar con ella

Doy un leve sobresalto, no es buena idea

-no le veo muy conveniente tío.-digo intentando no sonar apresurada.-sabes cómo es Shizuru podría negarlo todo, estoy segura que te diría que no, fingiría que no pasa nada y que son ideas tuya, negara que se siente prisionera porque es muy testaruda, además la pondría en alerta, podría llegar a pensar que sabes eso porque también estas espiando a sus compañeros…o si está saliendo con alguien

La castaña no es para nada tonta

Lo negaría a la primera para decir que no pasa nada y que todo está perfectamente bien

Si mi tío la encara abiertamente se daría cuenta inmediatamente que yo he tenido algo que ver y en su inmadurez se volvería incontrolable echándome la culpa

Por la expresión que tiene mi tío me doy cuenta de que parece haber comprendido la situación, eso me alivia un poco

-no lo sé, aun me cuesta creer que no me tenga la confianza suficiente como para decirle que le sucede.-yo tampoco entiendo a Shizuru, podría darle el beneficio de la duda si tuviera un padre ogro y autoritario pero la realidad era muy contraria así que no habia forma de descifrar por qué.-que sugieres Nat.-

Esperaba que me preguntara

-tienes que darle más libertades sin que te lo pida.-digo apenas, creo que esta era la mejor opción.-asi no sospecharía y además eso la calmaría y vería que no es tan malo, tiene que tener la vida de alguien de su edad, ya sabe ir a fiestas, salir con sus amigos y todo eso…

Me detengo unos momentos esperando que diga si es aceptable mi petición

-no podría estar tranquilo si le doy tantas libertades….me preocupa su seguridad.-exclama

Hasta ahora no tengo idea porque la familia Fujino siempre fue tan estricta en este tema, supongo que por su posición la cantidad de enemigos no solo políticos, si no también del ojo común se centraban en ellos

-no te preocupes tío la tendré vigilada si eso es lo que decides.-expreso con firmeza.-confíe en mí, no fallaré es por eso que he estado preparándome toda mi….

-Natsuki.-me interrumpe exclamando mi nombre en un tono un tanto preocupado.-ya hemos hablado de esto

-pero tío si yo…

-no, no puedo permitirlo, tú no serás una empleada y no tienes nada que pagar conmigo o con Shizuru.-estoy por decir algo pero me quedo en silencio bajando la cabeza, habíamos tenido esta discusión antes y ahora con el tema de Shizuru volvía a salir a flote.-Natsuki no tienes ninguna deuda que pagar con nosotros, tu tía te quería como si fueras una hija y yo también….hiciste muy feliz a Shari, te amaba tanto como a Shizuru…. no puedo permitirte que seas una empleada, si te pedí que cuidaras a Shizuru serían solo por unos meses no permanente

Quiero replicar pero un nudo en la garganta me lo impide

Aprieto los puños con frustración intentando que mi cara no demuestre lo que estoy sintiendo

Todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora era para pagar la deuda que he tenido con mis tíos

No puedo creer que no pueda dejarme

Quiero replicar pero temo que mi voz se escuche rota

Pero siento que se ha dado cuenta, a veces puedo ser un libro abierto

-siendo sincero nunca me gustó que entraras en SEARS pero eras una prodigio cuando los supervisores vieron un talento que podían explotar, desee que no fuera así… yo no quería esto para ti, pero si era lo que tú deseabas no me opondría…cuando dijiste que si aceptabas entrar me sentí muy mal.-se detiene unos momentos mientras apoya una de sus manos sobre mi hombro.- no Natsuki…-sentencia en un tono amargo, costaba creer que el tema de conversación había cambiado tan abruptamente.-no tienes nada que pagarnos, eres como de la familia

Y asi era su forma de decir que tenía los días contados

Antes de que pudiera decir algo los golpes en la puerta interrumpieron el momento

Reconocía quien tocaba de esa manera particular, 3 golpes de tanto en tanto

-Adelante.-Kaji otorga el permiso mientras se separa de mí

Hana aparecía saludando cordialmente pero se me quedo mirando unos breves instantes haciéndome entender que se había dado cuenta que no me sentía muy bien

Nada bien

Sin embargo no dijo nada

Aproveché el momento para retirarme

No era como si hubiera sido una discusión, pero lo he sentido como tal, lo peor de todo es que la posición de mi tío con respecto a mí parecía que quedaba muy claro

Esas serían buenas noticias para Shizuru

Si le dijera probablemente estallaría de alegría

Sonrío de medio lado ante la idea

-eres mala ocultándote.-susurro al costado de la escalera, sé que me ha escuchado.-vamos Shizuru sal de tu escondite.-

Detengo los pasos esperando pacientemente, últimamente la muy idiota ha tenido la costumbre de seguirme, aunque claro eso ha sido siempre que he ido a la oficina de su padre, supongo que tiene miedo o se siente ansiosa por saber qué es lo que converso con mi tío

Espero hasta ver su silueta asomarse por uno de los costados del pasadizo, por un momento pensé que vería una mueca de vergüenza en su rostro por haberla descubierto pero al contrario, sus ojos demuestran una verdadera cara de póker

Parece estar confiada o a lo mejor ya sabía que la atraparía

-que se supone que estas haciendo.-exclamo con una entonación seria.-crees que no me he dado cuenta, cada vez que vengo a la oficina de tu padre me sigues, que es lo que quieres….

-no habrás hablado de más cierto?.-suelta como si fuera una amenaza

Oh así que mis suposiciones eran acertadas

-que, no, no le he dicho que tienes novia o que te tiras a tu compañera de biología en las clases de gimnasia.-vocifero conteniendo la risa.-imagínate si se entera de eso, sí que estarías en problemas

Ella se me queda mirando con los ojos abiertos totalmente sorprendida

Seguramente no esperaba que supiera su secretito con la rubia de biología

-estarías muerta si se lo dices.-sentencia apuntándome con el dedo

-oh y que tal si se lo digo a Hana, es más mejor me quedo a esperar a que salga de la oficina para que pueda contarle las cosas que haces….no puedo imaginarme la decepción que tendrá al escuchar que su inmaculad….

-maldita!.-no esperaba ese tipo de reacción tan visceral

No es como si no hubiera podido reaccionar a tiempo

Pero sin duda me sorprendió como se atreve a tocarme de una las mangas de mi casaca intentar arrugarme la, prenda, puedo ver como sus manos tiemblan llena de rabia

He tocado un punto sensible

Hana

-porque te pones así mujer.-verla en esa faceta y con ese semblante tan desatado es como si viera una versión opuesta de Shari, mi tía siempre tenía una mirada cálida y bondadosa en cambio Shizuru desprendía todo lo contrario

-en serio te mataré si se lo dices.-ese tono de su voz me sorprende un poco.-lo haré.-añade mientras intenta sacudirme pero no me mueve ni un poco

Lo único que puede hacer es arrugarme la ropa

-pero es la verdad o no?.-digo con burla

-cállate, no te metas en mi vida, que diablos ahora también estas metiendo tus narices dentro de la escuela para hacerme la vida imposible.-

-entonces si es cierto lo de tu compañera de bilogía.-remarco con fingido asombro

-que te calles.-brama

Intenta abofetearme pero la sostengo fácilmente de la muñeca

Es muy lenta

-ok, tienes que calmarte.-le digo mientras que le tomo la otra mano y la empujo de mala manera.-no debes molestarte si es verdad.-agrego desafiante

Ella no se amilana por mi fuerza retrocede pero sigue dispuesta a luchar

Creo que sería buen momento para hacer una jugada que me beneficie

-sabes que es lo que me detiene a que siga callada?.-pregunto acercando mi rostro al suyo, mientras más puedo apreciar el parecido con Shari, muy pocas veces vi enojarse a mi tía y cuando lo hacía se arrugaba una parte de frente, ahora me doy cuenta que Shizuru se le forma la misma marca tan particular.-a ver si lo puedes adivinar…

-qué diablos estas pretendiendo.-suelta

Quisiera decirle que no estoy pretendiendo nada raro

Estoy segura que se haría un lio en la cabeza intentando adivinar lo que pretendo y sinceramente no creo que llegue a la respuesta

-bueno como sea si tanto quieres saber de lo que hablo con mi tio.-exclamo cortando el tema.-creo que son muy malas noticias para ti

No tengo porque decirle la verdad

Al contrario es hora de aprovechar, mi paciencia está al límite y con lo malcriada que se ha puesto es probable que uno de estos días no me mida y termine abofeteándola, ahora es el momento perfecto

-como sabes, tu papá está satisfecho con lo que estoy haciendo.-ella muestra una mueca de desagrado como si intuiría lo que estoy por decir.-y me ha pedido que por favor este permanente en el cargo de guardia

-¿Qué?!.-grita, debo admitir que la expresión de horror en su rostro me causa gracia.-no puede ser…es un maldito farol tuyo no?, si, si, debe ser una puta broma!.-exclama, siento que tiene ganas de abalanzarse sobre mí para golpearme pero sabe que no lograría nada o a lo mejor solo se esta conteniendo.-no no no, no lo aceptaré….hablaré para que eso no suceda nunca, me escuchaste estúpida, no va a pasar

-y como piensas evitarlo.-

-bien maldita quieres guerra no?, acaso encuentras alguna especia de satisfacción en amargarme la vida?.-reclama.-ok si eso es lo que quieres, te hare rogar por largarte de aquí ya lo veras

Satisfacción no es lo que precisamente siento

Al contrario es un puto martirio que si podría elegir no estaría dispuesta a aceptar ni un día más pero no es como si fuera tan sencillo

-no soy como los anteriores guardias que has intimidado y te has burlado de ellos.-siseo volviendo a acortar la distancia entre nosotras.-a mí no me intimidas y ninguno de tus estúpidos juegos va a resultar.-añado con una sonrisa, ella desvía el rostro al sentir que mi mano intenta tocar su mejilla.-jaja dios ese juego del acoso te había funcionado muy bien antes verdad... sabes al principio creí que realmente coqueteabas de verdad conmigo.-no

En realidad nunca lo pensé

-aléjate.-aparta mi mano y retrocede unos pasos, a poco se da cuenta de que ella es la arrinconada en esta situación al sentir que choca contra la pared, has estado retrocediendo todo el tiempo mientras hablábamos.-ya verás de lo que soy capaz

Eso es lo que me preocupa y no tengo ganas de querer verlo, ni ser un objetivo

Sería un problema

-aun no le he dicho que si.-susurro apenas.-pero déjame decirte que estaría feliz de aceptar solo para satisfacer mi necesidad de verte acorralada.-ella está por responderme.-aun asi tengo una oferta que estoy segura no podrás rechazar, estas interesada?

Me mira con desconfianza pero se muere por preguntar

Sé que lo hará

Solo tengo que esperar en silencio

Se queda pensando en donde puede estar la trampa tendida, pero por cómo va la situación podría apostar a que caerá

-habla.-ordena interesada

No puedo estar más satisfecha

Acaba de caer

-podrían ser solo unos meses si te atienes a mis condiciones.-exclamo ordenando un poco las ideas.-y que dices.-ya no puede escapar

La tengo donde quería, lo puedo ver en sus ojos y cuando escuche los términos estoy completamente segura que aceptará

-si las condiciones son estúpidas y tienen que ver con meterse en mi vida privada…

Niego rápidamente con la cabeza

-solo son dos cosas que tienes que hacer, primero tienes que cambiar de como eres en la escuela pero si no puedes te pido que guardes bien todos los secretos que tengas, amoríos o fama, no quiero que Hana o mi tío se lleven un mal rollo.-tal vez mi tío lo pudiera llegar a entender, porque bueno Shizuru está en la edad y las condiciones se dan perfectas pero aun así, de lo que estoy segura es que a Hana si le partiría el corazon.-

Sigo sintiendo que me mira con desconfianza

-y cuál es la otra condición.-pregunta

-mi tío ha notado que nuestra relación no está siendo de las mejores, así que finjamos que nos llevamos bien para que piense que todo es perfecto.-eso será solo una máscara pero todo sea para que deje de preocuparse.-es simple que dices, nos conviene que a Hana la despistemos, si seguimos en conflicto ella empezará a meterse y como sé que no vas a cambiar es posible que se enteré de todas tus idioteces.-finalizo

-en serio eso es todo?.-está dudando, incluso es probable que no confíe en mi palabra.-como sé que cumplirías el trato

-si aceptas ahora mismo hablaré para que tengas más libertades, para que puedas salir los fines de semana sin tener que darte escapadas, ir a fiestas de fin de curso y cumpleaños.-la veo abrir los ojos de sobremanera.-y esto será de inmediato, claro que siempre tendré que tenerte vigilada pero ninguno de tus compañeros piensa que soy tu guardia, podré pasar desapercibida, como siempre me han visto que voy a recogerte con ropa informal piensan que soy una prima, así que no tendrás que preocuparte cuando salgamos, podrás mentir a tus amigos y compañeros de clases, después ignorarme y todo bien

-seria de inmediato?, alcanzaría para tener el permiso de la fiesta de este fin de semana?.-el tono inseguro de su voz me dice que ya ha caído, le respondo asintiendo con la cabeza.-…mmm está bien pero necesito una fecha exacta en el que terminaras tu trabajo, eso de unos meses me parece ambiguo y da diferentes posibilidades, dame una fecha exacta entonces tendremos un acuerdo

-4 meses contando desde ahora.-es el tiempo que necesito.-

Estoy segura que en ese tiempo podré lograr que ella y su padre sean más cercanos y si es posible al menos hacerla cambiar

Ese es mi verdadero objetivo, no es como si fuera tan sencillo decir que no tengo una deuda con los Fujino, ¿no es así tía Shari?

-lo pensaré.-la voz de Shizuru me saca de mis pensamientos, por un momento empecé a divagar sin darme cuenta

Asiento levemente mientras me retiro a mi habitación, no falta decir que lo ha aceptado, en su lenguaje un "lo pensare" es un "sí"

"perfecto"

 **c...**

* * *

Bueno eso ha sido todo

muchas gracias por leer

esto ya va empezando a tomar forma =D

espero que les haya gustado

hasta la próxima


	5. V

Hola de nuevo a todo el fandom

antes de empezar como siempre quiero agradecer sus comentarios =D

a ver si al final puedo responder

antes quiero pedir disculpas por las faltas y horrores ortograficos , por el tiempo apenas y puedo dar una breve lectura T_T

espero que puedan entender u.u

en fin sin mas preambulos aqui la conti

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **V**

* * *

-oye en serio vas a ir a la fiesta de Mirai?.-Mai no lo podía creer

El rumor ya se había hecho tan fuerte y la mitad de los que ya estaban enterados se mostraban tan o más escépticas que ella

-no lo creo, es una broma verdad?.-exclama, se encontraba más animada de lo que estuve yo al recibir la noticia

Bien era sabido que nunca fui a fiestas

La mayoría de la escuela tenía la mala impresión porque simplemente no estaban a mi altura, o que no tenían la clase suficiente como para que me digne a ir a una

Casi nadie conocía la verdadera razón

Apenas y me dejaban salir a hacer trabajos grupales, y era un milagro que tuviera permiso hasta las 7

Si me lo preguntaban yo tampoco era capaz de creer

-sí, ya he confirmado.-respondo divagando en mis pensamientos

No tenía sentido

-wow, eso es fabuloso!.-rescata Mai tomándome de los hombros.-por fin podremos hacer de las nuestras como se debe, pero como diablos hiciste para convencer a tu viejo para que te diera permiso…mmm hiciste un pacto con el diablo….-

-no hice nada.-contesto escueta sin dejar de preguntarme.-nada de nada…

Como es que de repente papá me daba permiso para salir sin ningún tipo de restricción si hace apenas unos meses y apenas toleraba que fuera de paseo al parque a tomar un helado

Levanto la vista y veo a mi amiga que me observa con el ceño fruncido, estoy segura que está tan confundida como yo por la respuesta que le acabo de dar pero no sé qué más decir

Era verdad, no había hecho nada

Excepto aceptar el acuerdo con la Kuga pero dios esto era muy complicado

Ha pasado hace 2 días en que Natsuki me propuso ese extraño trato

Normalmente cuando alguien hace un pacto o un acuerdo con una persona, las dos partes ganan algo a cambio, pero en este caso todo era unilateral a favor de mí, incluso las 2 condiciones que impuso parecían convenirme más a mi

-oh vamos, en serio Shiz dime que hiciste para que te dieran permiso.-

Vuelvo a repetir lo mismo y la cara de Mai se vuelve todo un poema

-bueno en realidad he llegado a hacer un trato con Natsuki.-digo intentando no ser más especifica

-qué clase de trato.-

Pasé media hora de clase de matemáticas explicando el extraño acuerdo que acepté

-oye sales ganando por todo lado, incluso diría que es injusto, que le hiciste a la pobre para que se sintiera tan presionada.-remarca entre risas asimilando la información.- sabes dónde podría estar la trampa?.-

Perfecto si Mai en su ingenuidad se daba cuenta de que había gato encerrado entonces no había nada más que especular

Pero por más vueltas que le daba no encontraba el engaño

-y que piensas.-ok debía estar muy desesperada si estaba pidiendo una opinión a Mai, pero no tenía a quien más recurrir y si tenía que ser sincera ella era una de las pocas personas que sabía las verdaderas razones del "por qué" nunca he ido a una fiesta.-es muy muy extraño

La aludida achina los ojos mientras vuelve su vista al salón para copiar lo que pone el profesor Giovanni en la pizarra

-puede que se haya hartado de ti y solo está buscando la manera de escapar.-susurra.-es decir si le estabas haciendo la vida imposible es normal que haya llegado a su límite, es por eso que la segunda condición dice que te lleves bien o al menos finjas llevarte bien con ella…es porque no te soporta y le hiciste cosas muy malas estos últimos días…ya vamos confiesa mujer…

Hago un repaso mental

No había hecho mucho, claro excepto insultarla y tratarla mal todo lo que el tiempo me permitía, he sido esquiva y mezquina, los insultos creo que eran los golpes más fuertes que he lanzado pero lo que pienso que ha funcionado perfecto es que hablar mal de Hana o de mi papá y creo que eso es lo que le ha motivado a llegar a este acuerdo

Pero aun así son solo suposiciones pero recapitulando esa primera vez que me arrinconó después de salir del auto por hablar de más, sé que tenía intenciones de darme una bofetada solo porque le dije la verdad, ella jamás seria parte de esta familia no importa lo que hayan pensado mis padres

No importa que tanto la haya querido mamá o que tanto lo siga queriendo papá

No era una Fujino y nunca lo seria

Y ella lo sabía y creo que es por eso que se sintió tan frustrada

-no le hice nada, bueno no intenté hacer algo especial aunque tenía planeado drogarla.-he tenido muchas ideas sádicas revoloteando mi mente, y es que no superaba la humillación cuando me mostré desnuda

Mi primera idea era darle unas medicinas, ella y Hana han adquirido la costumbre de tomar té a eso de las 8. Ambas han definido ese horario para conversar de su día, así que era muy fácil poner algo en su bebida

-ok no preguntaré más, no quiero saber de qué iba ese plan….por lo que veo ella es la que se ha salvado con el trato.-señala renuente.-pero ya no divaguemos mas!...ahora si vamos a disfrutar de la fiesta ya sabes que el rumor ha corrido por toda la escuela y después de que sepan de que es verdad, los del último año vendrán también.-exclama conteniendo la emoción para evitar que el profe le llame la atención, ya ha tenido varios incidentes en el que se ha ganado el premio de quedarse en retención después de clases

-oh ya entiendo, porque la emoción, seguro vendrá Mikoto no?.-digo en son de burla

Mikoto Minagui es una pelicorta de último año, famosa por ser la estrella de atletismo, es una de mis rivales en el tema de ser la más popular, trae muertas a todas de los años inferiores, entre las tantas que han caído bajo su mirada felina está mi amiga

Mai es alguien sociable y no es tímida para nada, si quiere algo o alguien va directo a la batalla, así frontal al menos con las dos chicas que estuvo antes nunca tuvo problemas en abordarlas, pero con Mikoto se encontró en un escenario totalmente diferente que la tomó desprevenida

No es que la mayor sea alguien soberbia o difícil de tratar

La conozco porque hacemos grupo en laboratorio de química y por lo que he visto creo que es alguien muy despistada

Demasiado

Es muy contrario a la imagen que proyecta cuando pasa por los pasillos, o cuando se la ve entrenando, sus ojos gatunos y la expresión fría que lleva en el rostro confunde demasiado es como si te dijera que quisiera estar sola y que no te le acerques

Pero eso no coincidia en nada con su personalidad

Varias veces he pactado encuentros entre Mikoto y Mai pero la muy idiota se ha quedado muda, la última vez solo pudo decir un hola y forzar una sonrisa rogando en su interior que se le tragara la tierra

No la culpo, he visto casos de otras chicas que han intentado acercarse y han sufrido el mismo efecto de parálisis, tenga varias hipótesis de que es lo que les sucede, estoy casi segura que es por la forma en que te mira, Mikoto cada que te habla es de las personas que te mira a los ojos cuando lo hace

Y bueno lo que ella provoca en sus fans ya tiene fama social y lo han bautizado como el efecto del gato

-claro que si ya me ha confirmado Midori, ella vendrá como tiene una carrera el sábado no tomará nada pero de todas formas será perfecto para abordarla.-

-que te hace pensar que será diferente en la fiesta, si aquí apenas y la puedes saludar.-no entendía muy bien su plan, mucho menos el entusiasmo.-no crees que será lo mismo cuando lo veas en una de las esquinas, incluso lo veo más difícil entrarle porque seguramente estará rodeada del equipo de atletismo.-remarco

Si había una posibilidad de llegar a Mikoto era hacerlo en horario de clases, esos eran los momentos que paraba sola

Cualquier otro lo veía mucho más complicados

-tal vez ella no pueda tomar pero yo sí y diablos me armaré de valor cuando eso suceda y ya veras, caerá rendida a mis pies.-contengo las ganas de matar sus ilusiones

No veía a Mikoto caer tan fácilmente y jamás se lo había preguntado pero era posible que ella ya estuviera saliendo con alguien, y por lo poco que la conozco me da la sensación de que no es alguien que sea afín a ser infiel

-ok suponiendo que cuando estés borracha tengas el suficiente valor de quitarte el efecto del gato que es lo que pasaría a continuación.-pregunto en son de broma

Veo como frunce el entrecejo y se pone a pensar

-bueno si se presenta la oportunidad podríamos ir a un cuarto vacío y comenzar con la verdadera acción.-lo que me sorprende de su comentario es que lo diga con tanta seguridad

-oye y que te hace pensar que Mikoto es de esas chicas que se acuestan con quien apenas conocen.-

-es fácil mi estimada amiga, es una estrella deportiva…no sé si has visto en las imágenes de la escuela siempre aparece su foto para promocionar las actividades, todos la conocen, tú no lo sabes cómo estas en lo más alto también no tienes idea de lo que vivimos y lo que vemos las que somos del circulo inferior.-¿circulo inferior?.-ay mensa me refiero a las que somos normales

"Normal"

Esa palabra realmente no encaja conmigo, lo veía difícil que lo pongan en una oración o en una frase a lado de mi nombre

Pero ahora al menos papá parecía entrar en razón y por fin podría salir, está seria mi primera vez en una fiesta aunque no es algo que me ponga nerviosa si me siento muy ansiosa, seguramente no todo sería color de rosas porque Natsuki aún no me ha dicho cuáles serán las restricciones que tendré que afrontar

Probablemente no me dejará tomar nada de alcohol y tendré que soportar la sensación de estar siendo acechada por sus ojos verdes durante toda la noche

Si iba a ser de esa maldita forma seria muy aburrido

De todas formas tendré que hablar con ella para dejar las cosas claras, vaya a saber si su intención es estar pegada a mi todo el rato y no dejarme en paz para nada, así tipo psicópata no dejándome hablar con nadie y no dejando que alguien se me acerque

-y bueno por cierto y que tal era Natsuki en la escuela, también era popular?.-la miro de reojo algo desorientada por lo repentino de la pregunta

No había que ser perspicaz para darme cuenta, aunque sea de manera sutil es obvio que tiene un leve interés en esa idiota

Qué diablos podía ver en Natsuki

Si no era la gran cosa para nada, de Mikoto podía entenderlo claro que sí, la chica gato con su pelo corto mostraba un aire enigmático como ninguna, su forma de vestir era sencilla y simple, y la mayoría de veces se la veía con un buzo oscuro con unos pantaloncillos cortos que le quedaban un poco más arriba de los tobillos, se veía increíble, a ver chica de bonito rostro, grandes ojos amarillos, de mirada felina

Ella si tenía que llamar la atención de Mai

También yo tendría puesto el interés en ella pero no me atraen las pelicortas

Además que solo la considero una buena amiga y por su forma de ser es muy probable que la única forma en que pudiera tener algo con Minagui, fuera en que fuera ella la interesada y no al revés así que lo dudo mucho

Pero que le podía ver a Natsuki?

En esa idiota no había nada especial

Un rotundo cero por todo lado

-ella no era popular.-digo buscando entre los recuerdos de aquella época en que la veía ir a la escuela.-era muy mala para las materias, Hana tenía que darle clases particulares de recuperación para que se nivele, además no tenía muchos amigos, era alguien muy cerrada para hablar y socializar con sus compañeros de clases

-supongo que era así por lo que les sucedió a sus padres no?.-dice mi amiga.-debió ser duro soportar ese golpe

-tal vez.-respondo escueta, no me gusta hablar mucho del pasado y es que siento una sensación de vacío muy desagradable que es difícil de quitar después

…

Las clases transcurren con normalidad, al parecer he causado un revuelo al confirmar que si iré a la fiesta de Mirai, todos están esperando con ansias que sea viernes

Con todo esto apenas y pude ver a Rika, aún no estaba segura cual era nuestra relación, aquel primer dia en el que decidí darle una oportunidad había sido un error, no quería estar atada a nadie

Rika sabía perfectamente como era y si estaba dispuesta a llevar una relación debía saber que sería complicado, los rumores de que tuve un desliz con mi compañera de biología se han filtrado como un virus

Incluso hasta Natsuki lo sabía, sin embargo todo era falso, esas estúpidas suposiciones aparecieron porque me quedé terminando un ensayo pendiente con Akemi incluso nos pasamos dos horas más saltándonos otras clases

Y fue la idiota de Nao que cuando nos vio salir tan tarde a las dos juntas supuso lo peor, incluso agregó que nos vio salir del salon de gimnasia

Rika se enteró al día siguiente del incidente y desde ese día no me hablado, no vino a reclamarme ni nada, no es que esperaba que lo hiciera, tampoco he ido a buscarla para aclarar el malentendido

Además no puedo creer que piense que pude ser capaz de hacerle algo así

Pero qué diablos importa si de todas formas no es que estuviéramos saliendo oficialmente, si yo solo la besé enfrente de Natsuki para que la idiota viera que existe gente se muere por mí

Todo era para distraer mi mente de Kuga

Pero Kaze pensó seguramente que cree que puede ser algo serio y no la culpo, también pensé que no sería tan malo empezar a salir con alguien creo que estaba equivocada

-las clases ya terminaron.-la voz de Mai me saca de mis pensamientos.-pareces un poco perdida todo bien?.-pregunta

Quisiera decirle que si pero no lo hago, solo asiento levemente con la cabeza para que no insista, además si le digo que de alguna manera me estoy sintiendo culpable por Kaze, estoy completamente segura que empezará a joderme para terminar con un sermón

No necesitaba que me dijeran si estaba haciendo las cosas mal

Ya tenía suficientes voces en casa que se encargaban de hacerlo

Salimos afuera y los ojos de Mai brillan con malicia al ver a lo lejos la silueta de Natsuki ahí apoyada en el auto de papá haciendo guardia, esperando.

Desde que se da cuenta de mi presencia sus ojos verdes se enfocan solo en mí

Y es tan intensa que puedo sentirla como si fuera una presión, es como si quisiera ver a través de mí, deseando saber qué es lo que estoy pensando

Durante el pequeño transcurso de tiempo en que voy hasta ella no ha dejado de hacerlo, es demasiado incomodo

-buenas tardes Natsuki.-saluda Mai con una tenue sonrisa

-buenas tardes señorita Tokiha.-responde educadamente asintiendo con la cabeza

Sé cuáles son las intenciones de Mai así que apresuro para irnos

-aburrida.-me susurra antes de despedirse

Durante el camino a casa el silencio es una de las variables que se ha mantenido constante entre nosotras, no porque haya aceptado fingir llevarnos bien es que tengamos que hacerlo cuando estemos solo nosotras dos

Es demasiado incomodo, antes con mi chofer si tenía una amena conversación de lo que me había pasado en el día, especialmente de los cursos

-y que tal estuvo tu día.-suelta escueta

Ladeo la cabeza mientras finjo prestar atención al paisaje

¿En serio?

Me costaba creer que siguiera preguntando lo mismo, creo que era una forma de provocarme

Cada maldito día hacia la misma pregunta y jamás la he respondido así que ahora no iba a ser diferente verdad?

El auto se detiene en una luz roja y la veo girar su rostro hacia mí con una expresión seria

-se supone que tienes que responderme.-exclama.-ese era el trato que aceptaste ayer o acaso no lo recuerdas?

-no hay nadie, no tenemos que fingir que nos llevamos bien.-remarco, no quiero perder la paciencia así que estoy tratando de ser diplomática

-en eso te equivocas.-susurra.-estoy yo aquí

La cara que debo tener ha de ser muy cómica pues le cuesta mantenerse seria

-es una broma verdad?.-claro que tiene que ser una, de que rayos está hablando, ni tiene sentido lo que dice.-

-no, para nada.-responde mirándome de reojo.-es en serio, tenemos un acuerdo

-espera espera.-no podía ser posible.-aquí no hay nadie, no tenemos que fingir que nos llevamos bien, porque seamos sinceras eres la persona que más detesto y con la que menos quisiera estar.-

-ouch, eso dolió.-expresa fingiendo su tono.-como sea, solo cumple el trato Shizuru

-a ver déjame ver si te entendí, tú quieres que finja que me llevo bien contigo incluso estando a solas.-la veo asentir levemente y ahora si estoy completamente segura que esto es una broma.-no tiene sentido y suena demasiado estúpido como para creer que hablas en serio.-añado incrédula

-es fácil fingir para ti no?.-que es lo que está tramando.-solo necesito que me lo crea, engáñame a mí también.-¿qué?.-hazme creer que me llevo bien contigo o haces eso o no podrás ir a la fiesta y por lo que sé ya has confirmado que estarías ahí, sería una pena que mañana tengas que cambiar tu palabra….

"mierda"

No lo puedo creer

Me quedo en silencio unos segundos esperando a que diga que solo está bromeando, claro que si una broma estúpida y sin nada de gracia

Pero no, ella comienza a fijar su atención en la pista al ver el cambio de señal y se dedica a conducir

De tanto en tanto siento que gira el rostro para verme, o eso es lo que creo pues mi vista vuelve a perderse en el paisaje

Definitivamente estaba atrapada

Entonces mis suposiciones eran correctas, no todo podía ser tan fácil no

Pero a dónde quiere llegar Natsuki…a donde

Si sabe que por más bien que finja no me va a creer

No hay manera que le pueda hacer creer una mentira que ella sabe que es lo que pienso

-y bien Shizuru como fue tu día en la escuela.-vuelve a preguntar

"que es lo que estas tramando"

Esto es muy raro y no le encuentro ningún sentido

No importa cómo le responda jamás podré hacerle creer que podamos llevarnos bien, a los demás si podríamos engañarles, no sería fácil pero si podía hacerlo

Ahora cómo diablos quería que la engañe a ella si se supone que forma parte del plan

-¿y bien?.-

"maldición"

-lo siento pero se supone que tengo que contestar a la pregunta?...es muy muy estúpido, lo siento pero no voy a seguir este extraño juego o lo que sea que es esto.-suelto rabiosa.-

-será todo más fácil Shizuru, viste que he hablado con mi tío para que puedas salir el viernes, yo ya estoy cumpliendo mi parte y te prometo que cumpliré con lo que dije, así que no entiendo porque piensas que estoy tramando algo

-claro que lo estás haciendo, no soy tan ingenua como para comerme el cuento de que no saldrás beneficiada de algún modo.-

-ok me atrapaste, lo admito.-responde entre risas.-en eso tienes mucha razón pero de eso se trata un acuerdo no?, cuando ambas partes se benefician, tú obtendrás muchas más libertades y podrás hacer lo que quieres y te desharás de mí en menos de 4 meses, eso suena muy bien….

Si lo decía de esa forma todo era muy bueno pero que había de ella

Me he pasado todo el tiempo desde ayer que es lo que podía ser

-y que es lo que ganarás tú.-pregunto al fin

Quería quedarme callada pero necesito saber sus motivos

-sabes, siempre pensé que eras más inteligente que yo, tú no necesitabas hacer clases extras con Hana para estar al nivel de la escuela, incluso ahora estas entre las primeras alumnas con el promedio más alto.-expresa con un tono orgulloso.-aún sigo pensando que eres mucho más astuta así que te dejo a que puedas descubrirlo por ti misma.-

No estoy de acuerdo con ella

Esto apenas está comenzando y ya siento que estoy siendo arrastrada a su ritmo

Y eso es algo que no estoy dispuesta a aceptar

 **c...**

* * *

Bueno eso ha sido todo, hay muchas preguntas

si estuvieran en el caso de Shizuru que es lo que pensarían

que esconde Natsuki y cuales son sus intenciones =D?, porque Kaji pone seguridad a su hija?

el proximo capi habrá un cambio radical en la relacion de las dos

y las cosas se pondrán peores u.u

en fin espero que les haya gustado y esperare con ansias sus coment y criticas

hasta la proxima =D


	6. VI

Hola de nuevo a todos =D

antes de empezar como siempre agradecer sus comentarios y criticas

me ayudan a seguir

en fin sin mas preambulos aqui la conti

espero y les guste u.u

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **VI**

* * *

-porque tarda tanto.-dice Hana mientras levanta la vista un tanto inquieta caminando de lado a lado

Contengo las ganas de reír así que solo me limito a tratar de no imitar esos movimientos tan impropios de una dama de clase

-es su primera vez; es normal que se sienta ansiosa y tenga dudas de que llevar puesto.-suelto divertida.-

-Creo que mejor iré a verla, a lo mejor y aún no sabe que ponerse.-

-confía en ella Hana, Shizuru tiene buen gusto.-de eso no tenía dudas, en este par de meses he tomado nota de la manera en que se viste, siempre combina bien sus prendas, además debe ser de las pocas chicas afortunadas que no importan lo que se pongan igual se verían genial

"Menuda suerte"

-supongo que sí, pero porque se demora tanto dios.-exclama ansiosa

Las ganas de reír me están matando

Nunca antes había visto esta faceta de mi nana, esto era nuevo, incluso creo que la más nerviosa que la misma protagonista

Mientras seguimos esperando hace su llegada mi tío entrando con un abrigo frotándose las manos por el frio

-buenas noches.-saluda

Hana le devuelve el saludo con cortesía

-buenas noches tío.-respondo efusiva

Lo noto un tanto confundido mientras nos mira de reojo a Hana y a mi preguntándose porque estamos esperando debajo de la gradas

Se quita el abrigo y lo deja colgado en la esquina

-que es lo que sucede.-pregunta al fin de curioso

-La señorita Shizuru se está alistando para ir de fiesta.-suelta Hana.-y la estamos esperando para juzgar lo que llevará puesto, si es muy atrevido la regresaremos a su habitación, cierto Nat?

Supongo que si?

No sabía como responder y dudaba de que Shizuru se fuera de atrevida aunque eso vendría bien con la fama que tiene en la escuela siento que no pegaría en su forma de ser

Kaji arruga el entrecejo

-oh cierto es hoy día.-se toma la cabeza como si hubiera cometido un gran error al olvidarse completamente.- a veces con el trabajo olvido muchas cosas

-no te preocupes tío aún no ha bajado, a decir verdad creo que se ha dormido o también se ha olvidado porque desde hace más de una hora que estamos aquí

-oh bueno entonces tengo tiempo de unirme a ustedes.-dice.-puedo unirme al grupo verdad?.-pregunta a tono de broma

Yo solo asiento divertida de la situación

"Que suerte tiene Shizuru"

Empezaba a sentir un poco de envidia, no es que tuviera una vida perfecta, pero era la vida que desearía tener si pudiese elegir una

Desearía tener una familia o por lo menos personas que estuvieran esperando con ansias solo para saber cómo voy a ir vestida a una fiesta

Tener un padre que se preocupe por mí

Una madre que me esté preguntando si estoy bien en todo momento

Como no envidiarla

Mi tío es una de las personas más nobles que he conocido y la Nana que nos cuidó ha sido como una madre que siempre ha estado ahí para nosotras, es rica y estoy segura que mi tío no le pondrá ninguna restricción con lo quiera ser en el futuro, estoy segura que no la obligará a seguir el negocio familiar si no es lo que desea

En cambio yo….

…yo no tengo a nadie

Me da rabia aceptarlo pero Shizuru me dijo una verdad que no podré cambiar, no importa que tanto lo intente

No importa que tanto lo anhele

Nada cambiará

-todo bien querida?.-la voz de Hana me devuelve a la realidad

Giro el rostro y la veo con una mueca un tanto preocupada, probablemente acaba de ver como estaba dejándome llevar por mi triste realidad

Niego con la cabeza

-si, porque no lo estaría?.-respondo con otra pregunta e intento mantener mi faceta de que todo está perfecto

Pero no importa que tan bien lo haga, sé que Hana se ha dado cuenta de algo, lo puedo notar en sus ojos, y ella tan elegante finge que no, finge que no pasa nada

Agradezco en silencio que no insista en el tema

Me parece increíble que incluso después de estos años de ausencia ella aun pueda leerme bien casi igual que mi tia

Shari también se le hacía muy fácil saber cuándo me sentía mal o cuando necesitaba un abrazo, hasta ahora me pregunto cómo lo sabía y sea cual fuere su secreto parece ser que se lo pasó a Hana

Me quedo en silencio mientras veo amenamente como Hana y mi tío comparten una breve charla, Kaji parece pedirle algunos consejos sobre algún tema de trabajo

Pasan los minutos y el ambiente se siente muy cómodo y distendido hasta que un ruido del segundo piso hace levantar nuestras miradas

Abro los ojos en shock al ver su figura

Contengo la respiración

Mi mente me traiciona de una vil y extraña manera y es que no podía ser real

La impresión es tan fuerte que puedo escuchar el sonido de mis propios latidos acelerar desbocado y enloquecido

Solo fue un breve…solo un breve y efímero instante que me tomó por sorpresa, me hizo dudar de que pudiera estar soñando, por un momento me pareció ver a alguien muy especial

Ante nosotros Shizuru se muestra con un conjunto realmente hermoso, una falda de capa negra que le llegaba a los muslos y hacia atrás se veía mucho más baja lo que le deba un toque particularmente llamativo, su blusa combinaba el negro y el blanco de una forma sencilla pero genial, negro en la parte de los hombros y se delineaba en su silueta un color blanco que entrecruzaba genial

Aunque la fiesta era un evento casual, Shizuru lucia elegante pero sin llegar a cruzar la línea de lo formal

"se ve increíble"

-wow te ves fantástica cariño.-expresa mi tío rompiendo el silencio y cortando mi atención

La aludida se encoge de hombros y el color de sus mejillas cambia de tono

-gracias papá.-responde sincera mientras baja y le recibe con un abrazo

Ver la escena me tranquiliza un poco y me da la señal de que estoy haciendo las cosas bien, de que mi trabajo de alguna manera está influyendo para que la relación entre padre e hija vuelva a ser la de siempre

-te ves maravillosa señorita Shizuru.-ahora era Hana quien la felicitaba.-estas perfecta

No podía estar más de acuerdo con la Nana, se notaba que Shizuru había aprendido muy bien de ella aunque siendo sincera la castaña se vería bien con cualquier cosa que se pusiera, podría haber bajado vestida con su pijama e igual se hubiera visto de 10

-te ves muy bien.-suelto el cumplido mientras la veo girar su rostro y sus ojos rojos demuestran su atención

Hago todo lo posible por mantener la calma y es que de nuevo

De nuevo otra vez mi mente empieza a engañarme

-oh no, esta preciosidad se tiene que ir conmigo.-la voz de Kaji me saca de ese leve trance ante la sonrisa de su hija

No me había dado cuenta que Shizuru se había aferrado al brazo de mi tío recargando su cabeza en su hombro, como si su relación nunca se hubiera fracturado

Sonrío con satisfacción mientras me quedo viéndolos

Pero de nuevo…

"que…"

De nuevo mi cabeza empieza a traicionarme y es que esa imagen ya la había visto antes, ya la había visto muchas veces en mis recuerdos

Mis tios posaron muchas veces de esa misma manera antes de ir a alguna reunión o eventos

Parpadeo un poco intentando no mostrar que me siento afectada pero en los ojos rojos que me miran puedo sentir que se ha dado cuenta

"maldición"

-lo siento tío pero tendré que quitártela, la dama ya ha quedado conmigo.-me acerco a ellos siguiendo el peculiar juego.-te ves muy hermosa.-apenas y me doy cuenta que lo acabo de decir en voz alta, lo solté sin pensar

Ella no parece sorprendida

Al contrario era como si estuviera esperando que dijera el cumplido

-muchas gracias Natsuki, tu también te ves bien.-el doble sentido de sus palabras pasan desapercibidas para Kaji y Hana pero no para mí, yo solo sonrío levemente en señal de respuesta

No podría decir que me veía decente si me comparaba con ella

Llevo puesto un jean oscuro, un suéter color rojo y una casaca azul marino, sé que no soy una experta pero no me veía tan mal; claro que eso era si estuviera acompañada con cualquier otra chica, pero si se ponía a lado Shizuru realmente quedaba en evidencia quien era de clase y quien no

Es que no había forma de compararnos

Aun si ella estuviera vestida como yo, la diferencia seguiría siendo notoria

No es que me incomode o que de alguna manera me sienta enfadada o celosa por esos motivos pero me veía como cualquier cosa a su lado.

Era un hecho que Shizuru resaltaría a los ojos de todos y eso podría complicar un poco las cosas

Especialmente si iba a ver alcohol en la fiesta, y es que cuando los chicos hormonalmente inestables vieran a Shizuru como un objetivo no dudarían en intentar acercarse a flirtear y tal vez alguno no iba a medir sus acciones

Tendría que estar atenta

Sin embargo lo que más me tenía preocupada era como se desenvolvería

-y bien me vas a dejar plantada?.-parpadeo un par de veces al notar como Shizuru está esperando con la mano tendida esperando que la acepte

A su lado esta Kaji que ve con una sonrisa la peculiar escena, me percato que ella aun esta aferrada al brazo de mi tío pero eso será hasta que la acepte

-disculpa.-susurro apenas tomando su mano y haciendo que venga hacia mi

Y Kaji la deja ir

-que se diviertan chicas.-expresa muy animado

Estoy muy feliz ver a mi tío asi de alegre, eso es gracias a Shizuru

Aunque apenas he iniciado con mi plan, ver que hay buenas señales en su relación es estupendo

-claro que lo haremos.-responde la castaña.-muchas gracias papá

El aludido solo asiente mientras me lanza una mirada intentando decirme lo que debo hacer

Asiento levemente respondiendo que no tiene por qué preocuparse

Antes de salir la dejo un rato con Hana que me la ha quitado para apreciar lo hermosa que está, me alejo para dejarlas solas y me quedo en la entrada viéndolas conversar

Noto como la nana le da unos consejos, aunque no puedo escuchar me estoy imaginando ya las cosas que le está diciendo, la hora que tiene que llegar, que no puede tomar mucho o nada, que no acepte bebidas de extraños y demas.

Después de unos minutos en los que Shizuru vuelve a subir a buscar aparentemente algo que se olvidó Hana se acerca a mi

Creo que había llegado mi turno de recibir una charla aunque no esperaba de que fuera el mismo tema

-como convenciste al señor Kaji de esto.-lanza la pregunta

-solo hice una sugerencia, creo que es lo que Shizuru necesita.-digo apenas, mi tío ha depositado toda su confianza en mí para que guie aquello que más quiere en este mundo

-ha sido una grandiosa idea, hace mucho tiempo que no la veía tan entusiasmada por algo.-susurra con una divertida mueca.-y también me he dado cuenta de que se llevan mejor, sucedió algo en especial?

Claro que si

Me gustaría decirle que la razón, del trato que llegamos a este punto es porque puse una fecha final a mi estadía pero no puedo, además no creería que fue bajo mis condiciones

Hana pensaría que fue obra de Shizuru, la encararía y todo se arruinaría

-le prometí que hablaría con mi tío para que tuviera más libertades supongo que eso ha hecho que se calmen las cosas entre nosotras.-digo

Nose que hice mal pero puedo ver en su rostro que duda un poco de mis palabras, no entiendo como no ha funcionado si mi argumento sonaba convincente

-ya veo.-se ha dado cuenta de la mentira.-vale y por cierto ya has tomado tus pastillas?.-el cambio tan abrupto de tema me toma por sorpresa

Trato de no sentirme incomoda pero no puedo

A que venía la pregunta tan de repente

-sabes que siempre las tomo.-intento que mi voz no suene irritada pero no lo consigo

-no te enojes Natsuki solo quería cerciorarme.-en serio, solo eso?

-aun si no lo hubiera tomado crees que habría algún problema?.-no podía creerlo, acaso no confía en mí?.-

-no; no es como si creyera que no puedes controlarte, solo quería cerciorarme de que siguieras el tratamiento.-se excusa

Aprieto los puños aguantando la rabia y el dolor

Me siento dolida

-de que hablan.-la voz de Shizuru detrás de nosotras interrumpe el momento

Lo único que faltaba era que hubiera escuchado toda la conversación

Por la forma curiosa en la que nos está mirando probablemente si lo hizo

"no puede ser"

Hana pone su mejor sonrisa para restar importancia al asunto

Yo le lanzo una mirada de enojo

-de nada importante querida.-responde apenas acercándose mientras le planta un suave abrazo a Shizuru.-te ves preciosa, pásenla bien.-añade depositando un beso en la frente.-Natsuki cuídala bien vale?.-

Asiento levemente

Estoy dolida, pensé que tenía la suficiente confianza de Hana, pero veo que no

…

Vamos de camino en el auto de mi tio, ya estamos por llegar, Shizuru ha estado todo el rato en distraída en su celular, seguramente chateando con Mai, sé que debe estar recontra feliz de ver que no he iniciado una conversación

Siendo sincera no he tenido ganas de hablar como las otras veces, estoy segura que debe intuir que me sucede algo pero gracias a dios se ha mantenido la distancia

Eso también es conveniente para mi

Estoy furiosa

Se me fue el humor y todo iba tan bien porque tenía que preguntar eso maldición

Un poco más y las ganas de golpear el volante hubieran delatado mi frustración, aparte de que eso mostraría a Shizuru que realmente no tengo tanto autocontrol de mi misma

-estas muy callada Natsuki.-¿qué diablos?; casi freno de golpe al escucharla romper el silencio.-pensé que seguiríamos con tu jueguito de fingir llevarnos bien.-dice haciendo el gesto de comillas con las manos

Evito mirarla

Sé cuáles son sus intenciones

"maldición que astuta es esta niña"

-dejemos pasarlo por hoy.-ordeno con una entonación seria, ahora soy yo la que no tiene ganas de nada.-

-oh eso sería cambiar las reglas, no sería justo.-puedo notar como finge la voz para que intente sonar mortificada, la verdad es que solo quiere molestarme.-vamos dime que sucedió para que estés con esa cara

-no sucedió nada, y ahora deja de preguntar.-respondo de mala manera

-jaja, claro que no voy hacer eso sabes que me importas.-responde entre risas.-oh vamos tienes que ser más justa y seguir con el papel, a mí me obligas así que tu también debes estar dispuesta no?

"suficiente"

De un momento a otro giro me pongo a un costado de la pista y detengo el auto, la maniobra es un tanto brusca e inesperada que la sacude un poco y si no estaba con el cinturón de seguridad se hubiera dado un buen golpe en la frente

-en serio Shizuru cállate de una puta vez.-bramo rabiosa.-que entiendes que no estoy de humor para tus estupideces?

Ella parece hacer caso omiso a mi advertencia, incluso parece disfrutarlo

-oh no, no dejare de hacerlo, no vamos a fingir solo cuando tú quieras.-maldita idiota.-me importas mucho y quisiera saber qué es eso que hablaron con Hana, de que tratamiento hablaron?...acaso estas enferma?.-

Giro el rostro totalmente desconcertada

Todo mi cuerpo se tensa y siento un hormigueo horrible en mis manos y piernas

Entonces si había escuchado

Trato de mantener la calma, hago el esfuerzo porque no se me note que estoy por entrar en pánico.

Estoy comenzando a sentir miedo

Mucho miedo

-no es nada que te incumba.-susurro, pero incluso mi voz parece traicionarme porque sale algo temblorosa y esos son los malditos detalles que no pasan desapercibido para ella

-oh, entonces si estas enferma eh?.-pregunta fingiendo preocupación y lo hace tan sobreactuado para que me dé cuenta de ello.-vamos puedes confiar en mi.-añade

"Maldición"

Estoy en problemas

-ok tu ganas, se cancela el jueguito de fingir que nos llevamos bien.-digo abatida, he perdido completamente y ella ha aprovechado muy bien el momento, incluso soy capaz de pensar que ella nunca ha estado chateando distraídamente en el celular durante lo que vamos en el auto

La muy imbécil ha estado viendo cada gesto y cada detalle mío, ha notado que estaba de malas y quería cerciorarse de que el motivo era la conversación de Hana, específicamente el tema de las pastillas y el tratamiento

-vaya sí que estas desesperada.-desesperada seria decir poco, estaba mucho más que eso

-ok vale, ya no sigas.-

-mmm y mi papá sabe lo de tu tratamiento?.-la pregunta me toma por sorpresa, y ella se da cuenta de cuál es la respuesta, solo le bastó ver mi reacción para que se diera cuenta de que no.-interesante, no pensé que pudieras ocultarle secretos

-n…no, no es nada importante.-

-creo que debería enterarse y seria por tu bien.-sugiere

"maldición"

Esto no debería estar pasando, me he equivocado

No debí perder el control, le di señales suficientes para que se dé cuenta de todo aun sin decirle nada, ella ya sabe que se trata de un tema serio

Muchas señales…demasiados descuidos

-eso sería un problema.-respondo soltando un suspiro, desvío la mirada para dejar de verla y pensar en la manera de cómo hacerle creer que no es tan importante, pero no le encuentro la manera.-creo que ganarías muchas cosas si se lo comentas….

No había una forma de darle vuelta a la situación

-en serio?.-pregunta un tanto ingenua

Finge ingenuidad solo para burlarse

-creo que sí, y sinceramente no sé cómo se lo tomará.-era cierto no tenía idea de cómo sería si se enterase.-pero si se lo comentas el trato se cancela.-aclaro, es la única movida que se me ocurre.-y bueno quizás me quede permanentemente si las cosas no te resultan.-añado

No era una buena mentirosa, bueno no estaba con Shari como para que me descubriera si lo mío era un farol o no

Shizuru no podía ser tan hábil

Ella fija su mirada en mí, hace apenas un instante se mostraba arrogante y soberbia pero ahora si parecía medir con cautela las posibilidades

-oh estas intentando engañarme?.-claro que lo estoy intentando

-dímelo tú, pero en verdad te gustaría correr el riesgo?.-pregunto recuperando un poco el terreno.-Shizuru son solo 4 meses, claro 3 meses y 27 días ahora, en serio no te puedes aguantar un rato, si estas callada solo será ese pequeño corto lapso de tiempo, lo veras pasar tan rápido que ni te darás cuenta, pero si quieres abrir la boca corres el riesgo de que mi estancia sea permanente, así que no diré más del tema, tan solo piénsalo….-dicho esto último vuelvo a arrancar el auto y tomar el curso

Las cosas vuelven a su estado normal

Ella finge prestar atención a su celular, mientras que yo finjo estar totalmente enfocada en conducir pero mi cabeza está hecha un lio, si Kaji se enteraba estaría en muchos problemas, tanto así que me asustaba lo que pudiera pasar

-mmm así que, tu enfermedad…es tan grave que mi tío no quieres que se entere?.-vuelve a romper la aparente clama que había entre las dos

Porque diablos lo hacia

Acaso estaba empeñada en sacarme de quicio?

-sí, mi estado es terminal.-respondo muy seria.-y solo me quedaran 4 meses de vida si lo mantienes en secreto.-añado en tono de burla.- así que ya sabes…

Ya era doloroso saber que no podría cuidar a Shizuru de forma permanente, si lo supiera estoy completamente segura que sería la más feliz y contenta por destrozar la única motivación que tenía en la vida…la única manera en que siento que podía pagar la deuda con mis tíos…

Ahora si estoy segura que jamás se hará realidad

Y duele…duele saber que no voy a ser capaz de hacer lo que quería mi tía Shari, aquello que me dijo la última vez que la vi…

" _Natsuki estoy muy preocupada con lo que va a pasar cuando ya no esté, tu tío a veces es muy descuidado y Shizuru es muy distraída, así que por favor podrías cuidarlos por mi?"_

De nuevo esas palabras se cuelan en mi mente, ya lo han hecho muchas veces, pero la mayoría son en sueños

Me tomo la cabeza un tanto unos segundos un tanto pensativa

-4 meses es mucho tiempo que tal si lo reducimos.-sugiere de la nada, contengo las ganas de detener el auto y darle una bofetada ante su nuevo intento de chantaje, aunque en esta ocasión tengo todo que perder.-asi que, que tal 2 meses?.-

Menos tiempo

-vale.-susurro apenas aceptando la triste realidad

"lo siento tía"

Siento un nudo en la garganta porque sé que la estoy fallando, aquel día le respondí que n ose preocupara, que yo cuidaría a toda su familia, pero ahora veo que solo era la promesa de una niña tonta e ingenua

Lo peor de todo es que vi en los ojos de mi tía ese brillo tan hermoso y que ahora me parte el corazón porque ahí me di cuenta que ella creyó en mis palabras

"lo siento…."

 **c…**

* * *

bueno eso fue todo, y que tal les pareció

creo que han surgido algunas preguntas con este capitulo

pensé que en este capi habria un momento tenso pero calcule mal xd

creo que ahora saben lo que motiva a natsuki a cuidar a los fujinos T_T

fue lo que le pidió su tia antes de fallecer ._.

mmm ahora creo que si tengo tiempo para responder los reviews

 **Haruka** :gracias por comentar creo que tu comentario se corto suele pasar, espero que te este gustando

 **Setsuna M:** bueno ya sabemos que Shizuru es terca y todo lo que quiere lo consigue, ella nos e va a rendir y con lo nuevo que se acaba de enterar peor

 **Guest:** se que hava lento pero se pondra bueno se los aseguro

 **Chat'de'Lune** : si esta Natsuki es mucho mas madura, no solo por ser mayor sino por todo lo que le ha pasado, la fiesta promete xd

 **licborrego** :lo siento lic, no puedo dar spoilers, sera que nat tiene una herencia, eso piensas de kaji?...no dire nada xd

 **taiga:** esta natsuki es muy madura, saben que no puede causar un problema, aunque pueda que tenga algunos secretos cof cof cof naada mas dire

 **lobofeo:** gracias a ti por leer, espero poner contis mas seguidas

bueno eso fue todo, espero actualizar mas rapido

nos vemos =D


	7. VII

Hola a todos ¡!

No puedo creer que vaya actualizar tan rápido xd

Como siempre antes de empezar quiero agradecer sus comentarios

Ahora si aquí va

Espero y lo disfruten

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **VII**

* * *

Nunca antes la había visto tan afectada

Me sorprendió lo fácil que había conseguido reducir el tiempo a 2 meses, no puedo creer lo fácil que ha sido

Muy sencillo

Ahora la tengo donde quería

"perfecto"

-y bien cuáles son las reglas a las que me tengo que ceñirme en la fiesta.-pregunto confiada, no estaría dispuesta a aceptar reglas idiotas como el de no tomar nada de alcohol o no despegarme de ella

Espero paciente a que me responda pero su expresión sigue perdida, desde que hemos salido del auto ha cambiado completamente su actitud

Parece otra persona

Sus ojos verdes se muestran muy inexpresivos

Nunca antes la había visto así

-y bien.-levanto la voz exigiendo una respuesta

Ella me mira de reojo mientras sigue caminando a mi lado, solo lo hace un breve instante pues su atención vuelve a enfocarse hacia el frente

-no hay ninguna regla.-susurra, su voz no suena como siempre.-puedes hacer lo que quieras.-no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando, tan grande podría ser ese secreto que no quería que le dijera a mi papá tanto así que prácticamente se está arrodillando a mis pies?.-pero te sugiero que te moderes, ya sabes si tomas hasta perder el conocimiento o no regresamos a una hora moderada es posible que mi tío no vuelva a darte permiso….y si lo haces bien aun después que ya no esté contigo, podrás seguir saliendo a divertirte, no querrás perder ese beneficio no?

Debía admitir que tenía razón

Aunque sentía que había un doble sentido en sus palabras

-genial.-respondo efusiva

Pasamos los siguientes 5 minutos en total silencio

Ella sigue en su mundo

Es como si hubiera perdido los ánimos de hacer su trabajo, estoy segura que si alguien quisiera raptarme ahora mismo, la muy idiota no se daría ni cuenta

Supongo que si iba a suceder lo mismo en la fiesta sería conveniente ya que no podría estar tranquila sintiéndome observada por ella todo el tiempo

Llegamos a la casa de Mirai

Ya desde la entrada nos da la bienvenida, aunque se suponía que comenzaba a las 8, al parecer algunos se habían adelantado, antes de llegar a la fachada ya vemos un grupo de 4to, del equipo de futbol que están haciendo una competencia de bebidas y por los rostros es fácil darse cuenta que ya se encuentran en las últimas rondas

Hay mucha gente solo en la fachada y alguno que otro distraído me reconoce y me saluda, Liam Ghill es uno de ellos, rubio de ojos azules me saluda, el muy idiota grita mi nombre y hace que los que deberían estar en lo suyo levanten la mirada

Ahora no solo todo el equipo de a un costado de la entrada me ve, sino también algunos que ni conozco que estaban parados en la puerta enfocan su atención en mi

Estoy acostumbrada a que todo el mundo me mire, así que hago mi mejor sonrisa y devuelvo el saludo a Liam con un gesto de la mano

-wow wow Shizuru realmente viniste.-como si se tratara de un fantasma, la anfitriona aparece en la puerta, Mirai Simay, no podría decir que era una de las populares pero era de esas chicas que caía bien a todo el mundo, y se veía muy bien con la blusa granate y la falda ceñida color celeste resaltaba muy bien sus curvas y lo mejor de todo era que dejaba ver sus piernas que sinceramente era de envidiar y en este punto me preguntaba porque no era de las populares

Tez morena, ojos pardos, bonito cuerpo, bien sociable, todo en su lugar para tentar fama estudiantil

-claro que vine, no podía perdérmelo.-respondo con una sonrisa intentando disimular que no la estoy comiendo con la mirada

-oh y ella es….-dice señalando a Natsuki quien estaba en total silencio detrás de mí, en este punto y en otras circunstancias estoy completamente segura que hubiera hecho algún comentario para molestarme

-me llamo Natsuki.-responde la aludida.-soy una prima lejana de Shizuru, vivo en Francia y he venido de vacaciones.-añade recuperando su faceta

-¿oh, en serio?...genial, bueno bienvenida a Japón.-dice mientras le entrega una de los vasos que llevaba en la mano

La ojiverde enarca una ceja extrañada pero de inmediato acepta agradecida

Me sorprende un poco que aceptara

Se supone que ella no debía tomar pues su trabajo requería estar en sus 5 sentidos

La anfitriona nos dice que la acompañemos adentro

La música electrónica que se escucha de fondo es genial y el ritmo sienta bien para bailar, quería quedarme pues ya había visto algunos ojos interesados en mí pero no podía negarnos a seguir a la dueña de la casa

Nos abrimos paso por la sala en el tumulto de gente bailando

Algunas caras conocidas que no están en la pista de baile la están pasando bebiendo en una de las mesas, entre ellos Yoshida, la estrella de Basquet nuestra escuela y Tirandis de la Antoine levantan la mirada para saludar, asiento la mirada con educación, y es que ahí estaba mi presa, ella era la verdadera razón por la que había aceptado venir

Le lanzo una de mis mejores sonrisas para no perder contacto visual sin embargo me doy cuenta que no ha puesto su atención en mí, si no que se ha quedado mirando pasar a Natsuki la cual sigue en su mundo y parece seguir solo por inercia a Mirai

Contengo la rabia lo más que puedo y es que no entendía como diablos había llamado su atención si yo estaba mucho mejor que ella, me dije a mi misma que seguramente solo era mi imaginacion

Al llegar a la cocina vemos a Mai acompañada de Haruka y Yukino, estudiantes de último año

Las tres chicas estaban sentadas conversando amenamente a lado de la pila de botellas de alcohol y cerveza

Parecían que estaban cuidando las bebidas pero al contrario conociendo a Mai y a las otras dos su intención era estar ahí para que nunca les falte trago

-oh Shizuru estas aquí!.-Mai se levanta y me abraza efusivamente, por un momento creí que ya estaba con los efectos pero al parecer no.-oh también viniste Natsuki.-

La aludida saluda con cortesía a la pelinaranja

Al poco rato Mirai me entrega un vaso que saco de la refri-bar

\- las que recién están llegando tienen que igualarse con los demás, es una regla.-expresa.-y bueno cuando lo hagan pueden ir a la sala o salir al patio trasero y disfrutar de la piscina, vaya Chie ya se acaba de meter con la ropa puesta.-señala entre risas mientras observa por la ventana

-típico de ella.-suelta Haruka con un suspiro.-oiga díganle que tenga cuidado puede ya esté tan borracha que no sepa cómo nadar o siquiera moverse

-creo que está en buenas manos.-responde Mirai sin decir con quien esta acompañada.-y bien Natsuki cuéntanos un poco de ti, no muchas veces tengo la grata sorpresa de conocer a alguien que vive en Paris, bueno siendo sincera sería la primera vez

Miro de reojo a a la peliazul la cual se había hecho un espacio en la mesa sentándose a lado de Mai la cual la miraba expectante, también Haruka y Yukino parecían prestar atención esperando que responda

Y para variar una vez más volvía a quitarme la mirada para ser el centro de atención

-sí, es un bonito lugar.-dice apenas, no estaba segura de que es lo que iba a decir pero sea como fuere tenía que ceñirse al plan.-pero extrañaba estar en casa.-susurra con una media sonrisa

Mirai enarca una ceja un tanto confundida

-¿oh entonces eres de aquí?.-la mayor asiente con la cabeza

-si, a decir verdad he viajado a muchos lugares que casi he olvidado de donde soy en realidad.-expresa con un tono particularmente nostálgico

Sus ojos se muestran vacíos y su expresión apagada no pasa desapercibidas

-yo creo que debe ser genial siempre estar de viaje, pero debe ser un poco duro el negocio de tus padres para que siempre estés de viaje no?.-al escuchar la pregunta puedo ver como todo su cuerpo se tensa

Se queda en silencio mirando la nada

Mai se tapa la boca para que no vean su mueca mientras me mira de reojo esperando que diga algo o que haga algo pero no entiendo que es lo que quiere que haga exactamente

-ah bu… bueno porque mejor no salimos a la piscina para cuidar a Chie.-sugiere Mai intentando cambiar de tema

Mirai y Haruka miran con extrañeza

-yo no tengo padres.-sus palabras toman por sorpresa a Mirai que al instante se da cuenta que acaba de meter la pata sin querer.-ellos murieron junto con mi hermano cuando tenía 6 años.-continua con una vaga sonrisa rota

Si la intención de Natsuki era arruinar el momento, lo acaba de lograr

….

-ay dios que te pasa.-lanza Mai muy cabreada tomándose el rostro.-porque no detuviste que le preguntara

-detener?...como iba a saber que Mirai le preguntaría de sus padres.-no tenía idea de que pudiera pasar algo así

Me tomó por sorpresa a mí también

-oh por dios fue tan incómodo, la pobre no sabía que hacer.-dice con una risa forzada.-esto fue tu culpa

"¿Qué?"

-de donde sacas que fue mi culpa.-

-debiste advertirle, advertirnos a todos que no toquemos esos temas.-señala, no había mucha vuelta que darle, ya estaba hecho, sentía algo de pena por Mirai.-rayos…. Mmm pero debió ser difícil no?

-de que hablas.-

\- de Natsuki, debió ser duro perder a toda su familia cuando apenas era una niña.-

Una brisa helada golpea mi rostro entre vagos recuerdos que se cuelan provocando una desagradable sensación en mi pecho

Levanto la vista al cielo mirando las estrellas por un momento me imagino estar en sus zapatos, no he sido ajena a esa clase de dolor, yo también perdí a mi madre así que entiendo un poco lo que debe haber sentido

-supongo que si.-es lo único que se me ocurre contestar.-mi mamá quería mucho a Natsuki, cada que las veía juntas pensé que me la quitaría, aún era una niña así que siempre tuve ese miedo.-si ese era mi mayor terror cuando pequeña, incluso Miya alguna vez me dijo solo para asustarme que mis padres tenían la idea de cambiarme por Natsuki.-

\- oh si recuerdo que dijiste que eras muy celosa.-

-Natsuki quería a mi madre como a nadie, sus ojos brillaban cada vez que ella aparecía a saludarla, creo que estaba enamorada o algo así.-señalo mientras las imágenes de aquellos tiempos vuelven a mi mente.-

-ella ya no tenía a que aferrarse.-las palabras de Mai me devuelven a la realidad.-que tus padres la acogieran le dio motivos para seguir adelante, solo piensa en esto, ella perdió todo lo que era importante en ese accidente, no tenía a nadie….tus padres le dieron la oportunidad, le dieron un motivo, debe estar muy agradecida con ellos, lo suficiente como para que se esté dando el trabajo de cuidarte, que creo que debe estar entre los 10 peores trabajos del mundo, ya que ni aunque me paguen una millonada lo haría querida.-

"idiota"

Ambas reímos un poco

El ambiente se sentía un tanto triste y nostálgico sobre todo para mí, porque de alguna forma recordaba a mamá y cada vez que lo hacía era deprimente, si seguía así terminaría llorando

-ya bueno en vez de estar hablando estupideces deberías ir hacia tu objetivo eh.-señalo cambiando de tema

Echo mi vista al frente, exactamente hacia la piscina donde Mikoto Minagui, la chica de los sueños más pervertidos y escalofriantes de mi amiga, se encuentra muy cómoda en el otro extremo mientras habla amena con su grupo de amigos, en los que destaca Nira y Takeda que también son seleccionados nacionales

-oh si, ahm.…necesito reunir más valor.-exclama mientras se sirve otro vaso de vino, la muy idiota se había sacado una botella entera de la cocina.-

-ya te vas a terminar la botella y necesitas más?.-exclamo con burla.-jaja te dije que sería más difícil aquí que en la escuela.-añado mientras veo como dos chicas que entran al grupo prácticamente se le lanzan encima, no están para nada mal y podría decir que incluso me animaría a unirme al grupo solo para quitarle a una de los dos preciosidades.-no sé si sentir pena por ellas o por Mikoto, a que no puede ser tan ingenua.-reclamo viendo con gracia como no les da rollo

Podría ser que todo sea una jodida actuación y que dentro de media hora Mikoto se vaya con alguna a las habitaciones de arriba

-maldición se quieren adelantarme.-Mai aprieta los dientes rabiosa.-ok cual es el plan vamos de frente y empiezas la conversación

-ahm de que estas hablando, si quieres ir anda tú sola que yo estoy descansando.-

-descansando de qué mujer si no has hecho nada.-reclama

La verdad es que después del incomodo momento en la cocina, fui hacia la sala a buscar a mi presa, Tirandis Amiel, el zafiro escarlata, cabello oscuro como la noche, ojos color azul por el cual llevaba ese peculiar apodo, de tez blanca, su rostro era de una modelo y su belleza no había pasado desapercibida, a veces era la portada de la revista local de deportes, su peculiar nombre contrastaba con lo buena que era en su disciplina estrella y por la cual era reconocida a nivel nacional la escuela Antoine

La de los mejores arqueros

Tirandis eran una de las excepciones de otra escuela a quien Mirai había invitado a su fiesta

Salí a buscarla pero no la encontré, en el lugar donde antes la vi sentada era ocupada por Yoshida con una desconocida de 4to, no desistí y la busqué por todos los cuartos incluso me escabullí al segundo piso donde al parecer alguna que otra pareja comenzaba una faena romántica

Después de pensar que se había ido, frustrada bajé y salí a bailar con la primera persona que se me acercó a pedirme a la pista, una chava de otra sección que solo había visto que se sentaba en las clases de matemática al lado de Mai

No estaba nada mal, tenía puesto un jean oscuro y una polera corta que mostraba mucha piel, no era mi tipo pero tenía que relajarme

No recordaba su nombre y no creo que le importara que lo supiera, pues ni bien entró en confianza; atrapó mi cuello alrededor de sus brazos y empezó a besarme, yo no era de las que desaprovechaban la oportunidad así que gustosa acepté

Fue un juego de varios roces y caricias durante el baile y asi la pasamos una media hora hasta que se fue al baño, me dijo que la esperara para seguir en el 2do piso, no fui lo suficientemente paciente, además estaba segura que si Natsuki no me encontraba cuando saliera de la cocina, podría haber problemas, así que decidí escapar y salí al patio trasero y es ahí donde encontré a una Mai completamente sola sentada en uno de los rincones viendo a Mikoto desde lo lejos y pues decidí hacerle compañía

Y eso es lo que estoy haciendo justamente ahora

-no iré a molestarla.-digo de mala gana.-además esta con su grupo y con esas dos tías, en serio quieres arruinarle su buen momento?.-remarco en tono burlón

-oye que clase de amiga eres, me la van a quitar no seas así.-me sacude desesperada.-yo soy para Mikoto solo que la muy idiota aun no se ha dado cuenta

-cómo se va a dar cuenta si no le hablas.-idiota.-además es Minagui, ni se da cuenta que esas dos quieren con ella.-señalo la escena viendo como una de las amigas le acaricia la mano a lo que Mikoto no reacciona.-hazme caso si tienes una oportunidad es en la escuela, no aqui, además no creo que te tome en consideración así te pongas de frente y muestres los pechos.-

Aguanto una carcajada viendo como Mai toma de golpe todo el vaso y se sirve otro

Hace apenas unos minutos estaba caliente por los besos y caricias que aun sentía la necesidad de más, si en ese momento Mai me hubiera propuesto ir donde Mikoto, no hubiera dudado en hacerlo solo para quitarle a una de esas dos que se nota que están necesitadas

Sin embargo la muy idiota tenía que sacar la conversación sobre Natsuki y su familia para matar el momento

-ey Shizuru porque no te unes a nosotros, estamos en la sala.-una voz un tanto familiar hace que gire el rostro, es Marck otro compañero de clases

Cortésmente le digo que no, que estoy bien aquí acompañando a mi amiga en su sufrimiento

-oye es la quinta vez que te llaman y es la 4ta persona diferente que lo hace.-expresa con falsos celos.-me gustaría ser tan popular como tú, así podría ir con Mikoto, y la trataría como mi igual….-susurra con un pesado suspiro de resignación

-si te sirve de consuelo, no creo que a Mikoto le interese las populares.- y siendo sinceras no creo que le interese alguien en particular.-así que tienes la mismas oportunidades que cualquiera

-claro eso lo dices tú porque para ti es fácil conseguir con quien puedes pasar el rato y romper corazones.-no soy una santa lo sé, pero quien no lo haría si estuviera en mi lugar.-solo mira lo que sucedió con Rika, la pobre pensaba que ibas en serio y después de los rumores de que te enredaste con Akemi en los laboratorios le destrozó el alma

-oye yo no me enredé con Akemi, y tú lo sabes.-digo enojada, ese tema en particular me tenía harta.-además Rika sabía que esto no iba en serio, que no lo tuviera claro no es mi problema

-no lo sé, solo te diré que el karma te las puede cobrar así que intenta no crearle falsas ilusiones a tus futuras "amigas".-dice haciendo el gesto con los dedos resaltando la última palabra

-no prometo nada.-digo con una sonrisa

Nos quedamos viendo la escena en que Minagui sigue con las dos chicas, Mai las mira con rabia pero no tiene otra opción, yo le apuesto 10 dólares a que no pasará nada y las zorras según como ella misma las denomino se irán hartadas, pero ella cree que Mikoto se irá con una o con las dos en el peor de los casos

Frustrada acepta la apuesta ya que será menos doloroso si por lo menos tiene 10 dólares a cambio

Para su buena suerte yo salgo ganando porque después de unos minutos en que Mikoto no capto las indirectas e insinuaciones las dos se van, o mejor dicho es Minagui la que se va, despidiéndose del grupo de amigos

-Mikoto es alguien muy extraña, tenía a esas dos para pasarla bien, que idiota.-niego con la cabeza

-oh como crees, eso solo demuestra que es alguien que le gusta ser seria en sus relaciones…sin ofender.-

-ja, hace 1 minuto pensabas que se acostaría con cualquiera de esas dos.-digo en tono burlón.-incluso apostaste y perdiste

-ya cállate, yo nunca duda de mi amor.-tu amor?.-ya veras, ella será mía.-

He perdido la cuenta de las veces que ha dicho lo mismo

-ok es oficial, ya estas borracha y estas empezando a delirar.-bromeo, ella me lanza una mirada asesina esta por decirme algo hasta que su atención se va para otro lado

-oye y ese mujeron.-pregunta con los ojos abiertos.-dios, creo que podría ser infiel a Mikoto con ella.-añade sorprendida

Y no la culpo, con unos pantaloncillos cortos tipo jean y un top rasgado color blanco y gris que le daba un aire se mostraba en la entrada Tirandis, y mierda como apenas y la había visto en la sala con la poca luz no había podido apreciarla tan bien

Y dios mío era impresionante, sus piernas mostraban a pequeñas marcas de lo trabajado en el gimnasio al igual que su abdomen que apenas descubierto se podía apreciar el pincelado finamente tallado de lo que debería hacer en su entrenamiento diario

Curvas bien definidas y sus pechos resaltaban lo suficiente para poner los ojos en esos dos objetivos

Contengo la respiración admirando su belleza

-donde la he visto antes.-escucho decir a Mai.-se me hace conocida, no es de la escuela…

-es de la Antoine.-susurro intentando que mi voz no salga temblorosa

-oh, sí con razón.-Mai entusiasmada le da un escaneo de pies a cabeza.-mierda esta de 10 y me quedo corta con la nota, si todas las que entrenan arquería tienen el cuerpo así te juro que mañana mismo me inscribo a esas clases

Suspiro intentando controlar los nervios

Este era el momento para hablar con ella a diferencia de Mai yo no estaría satisfecha solo viendo

O eso era lo que creía

Antes de que me ponga de pie veo como ella da un giro brusco al parecer está buscando a alguien

Puedo ver lo emocionada que camina hacia esa persona que ha llamado su atención

Abro los ojos de sobremanera

-debe ser una puta broma.-digo incrédula

Por un momento pienso que el alcohol se me ha subido a la cabeza y estoy alucinando pero no, recuerdo que apenas he tomado casi nada

Tirandis se acerca donde Mirai que acaba de aparecer acompañada de alguien, alguien quien ha llamado la total atención de la ojiazul y ahora las está presentando

-es mi imaginación o la arquera tenía ganas de conocer a Natsuki.-expresa Mai que se muestra curiosa ante la escena

Aprieto los puños hasta que siento que me arden las manos

Mi cuerpo tiembla de rabia

Muero de celos al ver cómo le sonríe

Se supone que debería ser yo quien llamara su atención y no ella

No de Natsuki

 **c….**

* * *

Bueno eso fue todo T_T

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios

Espero también que las contis salgan asi de rápida

Sin mas me despido que me botan ewe!

Nos vemos y muchas gracias ¡!


	8. VIII

Hola a todos ! =D

antes de empezar como siempre quiero agradecer por sus comentarios u.u

y bueno estos dias no he tenido mucho tiempo para escribir pero de todas maneras me hice un espacio y aqui esta

espero y les guste

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **VIII**

* * *

Ella me ha estado vigilando desde hace rato

Cada movimiento que hago

Cada detalle no pasa desapercibido a sus ojos

Siento su odio

su cólera

No es como si eso me sorprendiera saber que me odia, pero no entiendo porque, es decir debería estar disfrutando de la fiesta y no estar ahí en un rincón tomando a lado de su amiga maldiciéndome en sus adentros

que le sucede

No creo haber hecho nada malo

-oh así que vienes de Francia, pero hablas muy bien nuestro idioma.-la voz de Tirandis hace que vuelva a mirarla, Miura me estuvo buscando solo para presentármela, supongo que la razón es que esta chica debe ser alguien popular

y por la bonita figura que tiene debe ser deportista

Y si es buena en deportes y además tiene una cara bonita la ecuación se resuelve sola

-en realidad soy de aquí.-no sé cuántas veces lo he repetido esta noche, ya otras me han preguntado lo mismo y el ambiente está bastante tranquilo, pensé que sería mucho más caótico y descontrolado, aunque hay algunos que si lo están llevando a ese rumbo dentro de la sala

-oh sabes yo quisiera ir a Paris pero no se ni saludar en francés, a lo mejor y podrías ayudarme con eso.-sugiere con una leve sonrisa, Miura apoya la idea

Ladeo la mirada un tanto curiosa al darme cuenta de lo que sucede

-claro, estaría encantada, pero no sería gratis.-respondo siguiendo el juego, la única razón por la que estoy haciendo esto es para llevarme bien con las amigas de Shizuru, así tendré la posibilidad de saber más de ella, aun no estoy muy segura pero tengo la sensación de que Miura es alguien cercana , sin embargo a la que quisiera conocer es a Tokiha

Al ser su mejor amiga estoy segura que la conoce mejor que nadie

Pero para mí mala suerte esas dos no se han separado en toda la noche, siempre han andado juntas y ahora mismo no dejan de verme mientras están tomando como desquiciadas

Me pregunto si estarán hablando de mal de mi

Conociendo a Shizuru es lo más probable y por la forma en que no deja de mirarme es claro que si

No debería estar sorprendida, ella ya me odiaba desde antes

Sabía que nunca me llevaría bien con Shizuru y no la culpo, es decir he sido una mera intrusa que le robé la atención de sus padres, de Hana y de todos en la casa, aunque esas nunca fueron mis intenciones

Lo único que quiero es que vuelvan a ser la familia unida que eran antes

Aquella misma que me acogió cuando lo había perdido todo

-perfecto, en serio me gustaría tener clases particulares.-dicho esto último me pide mi numero para que estemos en contacto

No me niego

creo estar haciendo las cosas bien pues Tirandis sonríe feliz y alegre al igual que Miura

pero las cosas parecen complicarse con otra persona

Desde que le entregue mi celular a Miura y su amiga su expresión se ha puesto más fría, es como si hubiera hecho algo malo y sus ojos me lo hacen saber sin decirme nada

No habíamos establecidos ninguna regla, ella podría hacer lo que quisiera y establecer sus propios límites y yo por mi parte tampoco tenía ninguno, aunque mi trabajo era solo cuidarla, nada mas ni nada menos

La veo tomar de golpe el último vaso que acaba de servirle Mai y como si eso le hubiera dado motivos, ella se pone de pie y camina en dirección hacia donde me encuentro

La miro de reojo intentando ver cuáles son sus intenciones mientras finjo escuchar a Miura y Tirandis hablar sobre una de sus anécdotas sobre las festividades deportivas

-hola chicas.-saluda Shizuru al llegar al grupo, no necesito ver muchas señales para saber sus intenciones

-hola Shizuru.-saluda Tirandis y es ahí cuando me doy cuenta que es lo que sucede

Ese cambio de actitud y esa sonrisa risueña al escuchar el saludo de la amiga de Miura me deja claro que es lo que sucede

Con sutileza Shizuru coloca entre yo y Tirandis mientras empieza a iniciar conversación, realmente no debería estar sorprendida de lo bien que se maneja

Pasan los minutos y tanto Miura como su amiga parecen haber caído ante el encanto de la castaña

No podría decir que me molesta que haya sido capaz de robarme la atención de las demás, al contrario, en realidad sería muy difícil competir con alguien como ella, si estuviera en alguna clase de duelo perdería seguramente

Aprovecho el momento para apartarme del grupo, la música empieza a sonar un poco más fuerte dentro de la casa, camino por las esquinas y veo como una que otra pareja sale hacia la piscina a pasar el rato

No estaba acostumbrada a estar en este tipo de ambientes

A decir verdad esta era mi primera vez, sin embargo no es algo que no pueda controlar

Apresuro el paso como quien anda perdida, disimulando que es una coincidencia

El objetivo que creía que nunca estaría sola por fin lo está

La mejor amiga de Shizuru sigue en el mismo lugar mirando fijamente al grupo de Miura

-parece que estas disfrutando mejor que nadie.-digo divertida mientras señalo la botella casi vacía de vino

La aludida levanta la mirada, no parece tener la pinta de que el alcohol se le ha subido a la cabeza pero podría ocurrir en cualquier momento

-oh por supuesto Natsuki, bueno no puedo quejarme.-responde con fingida seriedad mientras vuelve a enfocar su vista en el grupo donde esta Shizuru.-vaya que envidia me da, debería ser popular también, así podría estar a la par.-expresa con un dejo de anhelo

-no tienes que serlo para levantarte e ir hacia ellas.-digo viendo la misma escena, ahora Miura y Tirandis ríen con Shizuru.-solo podrías ir y ya no?

-lo dices como si fuera tan fácil.-y que no lo es?.-es muy difícil que alguien sea capaz de llamar tanto la atención como Shizuru.-en eso no podía estar más de acuerdo.-asi que debe ser por eso que te odia tanto

Detengo mis pensamientos al escuchar esas palabras por parte de su mejor amiga dándome cuenta de mis sospechas

Estaba más claro que el agua

"Entonces si me odia"

-a que te refieres.-pregunto curiosa, fingiendo que no sé de qué habla

-ya sabes, tú le quitas la atención de los demás, siempre la escucho quejarse de que en casa todos están pendientes de ti más que de ella.-ya tenía el presentimiento de que ese era el problema

-no es mi intención, pero supongo que no importa cuánto se lo explique no me escucharía.-

-jaja cierto, a veces puede ser muy cabezota mi querida amiga, perdónala por eso.-dice girando el rostro.-pero supongo que deben pagarte bien por cuidarla no?, es decir nadie tomaría de gratis tan estresante trabajo, lo más cercano a lo que imagino una labor similar seria cuidar un cocodrilo….no aceptaría sin una buena paga

No puedo evitar reír al escuchar

-es algo complicado, pero podría decirte que estoy más que satisfecha con lo que estoy recibiendo a cambio.-respondo y aprovecho el momento para sentarme a su lado.-

Nos quedamos en silencio

Me dedico a mirar a Shizuru, cada detalle, cada gesto, esa peculiar y familiar sonrisa

Y como si no pudiera evitarlo de nuevo sucede

De nuevo mi mente divaga

Me engaña

Estoy viendo a alguien diferente….a alguien que no es Shizuru pero que es tan parecida, mis ojos me traicionan y se que aunque es una vaga ilusión no quiero que desaparezca así que solo me quedo viéndola, absorta en esos nostalgicos pensamientos

Recuerdos van y vienen mientras esa ilusión sigue engañándome hasta que desaparece

Si al final de cuentas eran idénticas y Shizuru es normal que me confunda un poco

-ey pero siendo sinceras cuéntame que tan difícil es lidiar con mi amiga.-desvío la mirada, no podía ser tan sincera ya que si le contaba después podría ocasionar más problemas y eso era lo último que quería.-no le diré nada, lo juro así que puedes confiar

Confiar?

-si lo puedo resumir en una palabra seria, martirio.-creo que incluso me quedaba corta, pero era lo más cercano a lo que estoy pasando por tener que cuidarla.-

-oh entonces ella está haciendo un buen trabajo, pero debo darte crédito eres la que más está aguantando este trabajo y le estas poniendo las cosas difíciles, sus métodos convencionales de intimidación no ha funcionado contigo.-dice haciendo referencia a los intentos de acoso y fingidos flirteos que no le funcionaron para nada

-si pero cómo va la situación no creo que aguante demasiado.-digo a tono de broma mientras sigo fijamente con la mirada a la castaña.-supongo que será como una gran victoria para ella, puedes decirle eso último que te estoy diciendo a ver si eso la deja un poco mas tranquila

-wow tanto te está estresando que me estas pidiendo ayuda?.-pregunta curiosa

Si, se podría decir que estoy lo suficientemente desesperada como para hacer algo asi

Ya Shizuru había sido capaz de reducir a dos meses mi estancia y como venía la cosa no me sorprendería que me proponga a que termine siendo solo un mes o menos, estoy segura que esas son sus intenciones

A mí no me importaría quedarme solo un mes, incluso solo una semana si veo que mi tío y ella vuelven a acercarse lo suficiente como para tener esa confianza que perdieron, no me importaría estar solo un día con tal de saber que todo estaría como antes

-puedes decirle lo desesperada que estoy.-vuelvo a repetir.-esas serán buenas noticias para ella, así que me estarías ayudando dándole esa información

-jajaja vaya pobre, me compadezco de ti….pero eso no funcionara y como estoy viéndolo se pondrá mucho peor.-qué?

-oh acaso se trata de algún otro plan?.-ella niega con la cabeza y mientras le da un último sorbo a su bebida me señala al grupo en cuestión.- sabes quién es la chica que está con Miura?.-pregunta y antes de que pueda contestar me interrumpe.-supongo que ya lo sabes pero el punto es que Shizuru está muy interesada en ella.-asi que era eso.- por eso te digo que estas en muchos más problemas

Qué?

-a que te refieres.-me cuesta un poco conectar los motivos

Mai me mira de reojo con una expresión como diciendo en serio no te das cuenta?

-digamos que si querer has llamado la atención de quien menos debías.-

"menudo problema"

Ahora tenía sentido el hecho de me estuviera mirando como si quisiera matarme

-no que estaba con la capitana de futbol?.-pregunto, hasta donde yo se tenia una relación formal con esa chica

-no oficialmente, podríamos decir que su relación era abierta.-finaliza mientras vuelve a tomar otro sorbo de su bebida

Eso quería decir que probablemente ella ya se aburrió y ahora tiene como nuevo objetivo a Tirandis

-cada cuanto tiempo cambia de gusto Shizuru.-suelto disimulando desinteres

-mmm nose a veces unos meses o unas semanas, depende de su humor supongo, oh bueno pero digamos que la arquera es un caso especial, pues desde el año pasado ha estado siguiéndola, supongo que ahora que ha visto la oportunidad no va a desaprovecharla pero hay un inconveniente.-me señala con el dedo.- tù mujer y como le vas arruinar la oportunidad seguro te echará bronca.-maldita advertencia me hace, lo peor es que llega tarde, si me lo decía antes hubiera desaparecido del lugar pero mi tiempo de reacción fue muy lenta. Suspiro resignada al ver como de pronto Miura Shizuru y Tirandis se acercan hacia nosotras, por la cara que tiene Shizuru puedo deducir que no ha sido idea suya venir hacia mi.-oh si querida, Tirandis no te dejará ir, que acaso no la viste?...le llamaste mucho la atención tanto que se le estas quitando a mi mejor amiga.-susurra mirándome con algo de pena.-no se como puedas escapar de esto pero se te tiene que ocurrir algo.-suelta despacito para que nadie mas la escuche

Mai saluda con la mano desde su posición a Miura y al objeto de interés que me meterá en problemas

Las 3 se acomodan en el sitio, específicamente Tirandis se sienta a lado mío evidenciando su interés

Miura solo suelta una sonrisa y por su parte Shizuru me vuelve a mirar de la misma manera de antes

"que quieres que haga…" le digo en mis pensamientos mientras la confronto en silencio

No quiero pasar de cortante asi que intento actuar lo más tranquila posible pero es difícil teniendo la tensión y la sensación de que esto no le está gustando nada, puedo sentir la incomodidad de Shizuru cuando Tirandis comienza hablarme de sus gustos y sus anécdotas en la arquería.

Podría excusarme y salir del grupo pero estoy casi segura que iria a buscarme y lo peor de todo es que no puedo estar tan separada de Shizuru.

No debería ponerse así conmigo, no es mi culpa y si es objetiva estoy segura que se dará cuenta, pero a quien engaño

Aun si lo hiciera ella seguiría culpando

Solo me queda soportar sus celos y sus estupideces

No es mi problema que justo haya llamado la atención de la persona equivocada

Mala suerte supongo

El tiempo pasa y trato de no hablar mucho y apenas y le sigo conversación a Tirandis, no quiero que me vea incomoda, no quiero que piense que no tengo ninguna intención de conocerla.

Lo peor de todo es que puedo ver el enojo y la frustración de Shizuru, intenta poner su máscara de indiferencia pero lo puedo notar, se siente mal por no ser capaz de llamar la atención

Acaso no es tan segura de si misma como aparenta?

Me sorprende un poco esa actitud

El tiempo pasa y estamos casi una hora cuando notamos que algunos ya se han ido, la música que se escuchaba desde dentro ha cesado un poco y apenas tiene volumen, lo más probable es que el DJ se haya quedado dormido por los efectos del alcohol

Por su parte Shizuru ha bebido más de lo que anticipaba, se le nota algo mareada pero no lo suficiente como para hacer alguna tontería, estoy segura que incluso si estuviera totalmente borracha se controlaría de buena manera

Mai es la que ha tomado más que ninguna y aparentemente aun puede seguir

Miura y Tirandis están sobrias, especialmente la última que no ha agarrado bebida y yo casi nada

Sin previo aviso la anfitriona nos invita a subir pues el frio de afuera ya parece calar en nuestros cuerpos, especialmente en el mío, irónicamente soy la que lleva más ropa pero estoy temblando demasiado

Incluso creo que el único motivo por el cual estamos entrando soy yo

Un motivo más para que Shizuru siga con sus celos

Subimos al tercer piso ya que el segundo algunas habitaciones probablemente estén ocupadas, me causa gracia el aviso de advertencia y la cinta amarilla policial que ha colocado en la entrada antes de subir las escaleras

"no pasar"

-espero que no encontremos a alguien aquí o le patearé el trasero.-señala Miura

El tercer píso de su casa tiene muchos menos mas habitaciones un gran corredor, rápidamente Miura da un escaneo abriendo las puertas cerciorándose de que hayan obedecido a la señal y nadie se haya atrevido a subir

Todo parece despejado y tranquilo así que nos invita a la habitación de fondo

Entramos a lo que parece ser un estudio bien amplio y no uno cualquiera

-wow….-exclama Mai con los ojos bien abiertos admirando la colección de guitarras que se mostraban en la pared.-diablos no puede ser, esta es tu afición Miura?.-pregunta

La aludida asiente levemente

-bueno en realidad es de mi hermano pero cada que no está me deja a cargo y me gusta usarlo, especialmente la batería.-responde señalando el lugar donde se encuentra armado los instrumentos

Aunque nunca antes había visto una batería en persona lo que más me llamaba la atención era el piano que estaba en el otro costado

Un hermoso Stein wates de cola vertical de tallado oscuro, era un tanto diferente al que habia en casa pero no tenía nada que envidiar

Con el tacto reviso la calidad y diseño que puedo decir

Está perfecta, mis dedos se cuelan por los teclados haciendo que los sonidos se escuchen en el lugar

Todas levantan la mirada y quitan la atención de Miura la cual tenia entre manos una de las guitarras en sus manos y parecía estar dando una explicación de como usarla

Me encojo de hombros sintiéndome un poco torpe

-lo siento.-susurro apenas.-solo que me gustan mucho los pianos.-digo como excusa

Aunque más que una excusa era una verdad

Supongo que se debe a que es porque siempre ha habido uno en casa de Shizuru, y que tenga uno me da un cierto sentimiento de familiaridad

-sabes tocar?.-pregunta Tirandis y se acerca curiosa a mi lado

-he tomado clases.-respondo, es mi manera decir que no soy tan buena...que soy un completo desastre

-oh en serio, vaya eres una caja de sorpresas entonces podrías tocar algo.-si pudiera tocar algo decente estoy segura que Hana me hubiera obligado a practicar

El solo pensar esa posibilidad me provoca un leve escalofrió

-Ara Natsuki, no seas mentirosa.-la voz de Shizuru se hace presente, dándome entender que le estoy robando la atención de quien ella quiere.-ambas sabemos que eres un desastre.-añade con una leve risa

-es cierto.-digo tomándome el cuello.-he tomado clases pero me ha ido fatal, pero a Shizuru se le da demasiado bien, pagaría por escucharla y no estoy exagerando.-para nada

La he escuchado tocar en las prácticas que tiene con Hana los fines de semana

Es realmente increíble como lo hace, como suena, como se ha pulido todo estos años para crear melodías que provoquen que te olvides de como respirar, y que el corazón se te detenga para luego acelerarse maravillado por las armonías y la limpieza

Desde que he venido siempre he escuchado cada practica suya sin que se de cuenta

Estoy segura que la muy idiota dejaría de practicar si sabe que disfruto de sus pequeños conciertos

-¿tanto así?.-Dice Mai como dudando de mis palabras.-no lo sé, tengo mis dudas Nat.-añade acercándose junto con Miura.-sería buena una demostración para evaluar.-finaliza con una sonrisa socarrona dándome un leve guiño

Si mi protegida quería impresionar a Tirandis ahora se presentaba una oportunidad inigualable

Lo peor de todo es que aparte de tener talento para tocar, tenía una maldita voz para el canto, o sea que realmente podía hacer un concierto, si quisiera enamorar a alguien tan solo le bastaría dedicar una canción y estoy segura que cualquiera se rendiría a esos encantos

Ella es hermosa, inteligente, talentosa, tiene todas las cualidades de 10

Si realmente quisiera tener a alguien a sus pies estoy segura que lo conseguiría, no importa que tanta resistencia pudiera oponer Tirandis, si está bajo la mirada de Shizuru al final caería, es como tener la mala suerte de estar condenada sin saberlo

Sería un hecho y podría apostar cualquier cosa a que sucedería de todas formas

Si yo fuera ella no estaría preocupada de que alguien como yo estuviera llamando la atención

es ridículo

No tendría chances

Ni aunque me propusiera pelear por Tirandis

seria muy desigual la pelea

-en serio no sería molestia?.-pregunta a Miura la cual niega con la cabeza

-no, al contrario, sería bueno darle uso, porque mi hermano es el único que puede tocar, a mí se me da fatal, supongo que eso es lo que tenemos en común con Natsuki.-ambas reímos

Shizuru se sienta mientras echa un vistazo y empieza a tocar al azar para escuchar el sonido, para familiarizarse un poco

Como si se tratara de un recital Mai trae algunas sillas cerca

-seremos severas y daremos una calificación de 1 a 10.-señala a Shizuru la cual arquea una ceja.-de 6 para abajo es reprobado.-añade divertida ante la leve molestia de su amiga

Al parecer Mai podía ser una experta en sacar de quicio a las personas, me gustaría aprender algunas cosas de ella

-si lo ha dicho Natsuki entonces lo hará genial.-responde Tirandis sentándose a lado de Miura y la pelinaranja

Shizuru por su parte parece estar pensando que tocar

La veo algo insegura, pero no es porque tenga miedo de hacerlo mal, más bien creo que es porque no tiene idea de que genero pueda gustarle a Tirandis, es difícil pensar que le guste la música clásica en lo que es una experta

Dios sería tan fácil preguntarle pero la muy boba no quiere ser tan evidente

Entre dudas y temores al final comienza a tocar

Basta los primeros segundos para darme cuenta que no es lo que le escuchado practicar con Hana estos dos meses, no es el género pero se me hace muy familiar

Demasiado

Pasan los segundos y abro los ojos de sobremanera al reconocer la entrada

Una melodía lenta

Una canción que cuenta una bella historia

La he escuchado antes

Ambas lo escuchábamos muchas veces cuando niñas

Era mi favorita...

Mientras el sonido y las armonías empiezan a cautivar a las demás, me quedo absorta entre pensamientos y recuerdos que me devuelven a esos tiempos en que podía decir que era feliz y me sentía parte de una familia y que podía soñar sintiéndome protegida

Contengo la respiración ensimismada y cautivada por la nostalgia, lo hace tan igual como lo recuerdo

Hubiera sido raro que Shizuru no hubiera aprendido a tocarla

Estoy segura que debe ser uno de sus mejores recuerdos, de aquellos que debe guardar en su corazón al igual que yo lo hago

Sonrío de medio lado cautivada y atrapada por como lo hace y de nuevo los recuerdos vuelven aparecer y me siento soñar y vuelvo a ser aquella niña que tenía miedo de entrar al salón solo porque la heredera de la casa me había dicho que no tenía derecho de estar en su fiesta familiar

Asi es, muy pocas veces Shizuru había mostrado sus celos conmigo, y ese día en particular me empujo afuera del lobby cerrando la puerta, diciéndome entre gritos que era una reunión, solo la familia donde tú no perteneces

Lloré en silencio, me sentí muy mal, completamente excluida, dolía, dolía porque tenía razón, es decir qué diablos hacia yo en ese lugar, no era mi hogar, pero ya no tenía uno, me senté acurrucada en la puerta mientras sollozaba en silencio abandonada y completamente sola

Pero como si se tratara de una luz en esa oscuridad en la que sentía que me hundía

Escuché la voz de mi tía, levanté la mirada y la vi agachada a mi altura con una cara de preocupación tal que me hizo sentir peor, me preguntó miles de veces que me pasaba y yo no tenía ganas de hablar, solo lloraba y lloraba

Ella se quedó junto a mí todo el tiempo y me dijo que si no entraba ella también se quedaría afuera

al final me convenció diciéndome que cantaría un tema para mi

Recuerdos, de tantos que ahora añoro con devoción y nostalgia

 _A varios cientos de kilómetros…._

 _Puede tu voz darme calor igual que un sol_

 _y siento como un cambio armónico_

 _Va componiendo una canción en mi interior_

-sé que seguir no suena lógico...pero no olvido tu perfume mágico y en este encuentro telefónico he recordado que…

… **Estoy loco por ti**

 **Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono**

 **Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor**

 **Que…todo es perfecto cuando te siento…**

… **tan cerca aunque estés tan lejos**

Ahora que escuchaba su voz era un punto más que agregar a mi lista de cosas que envidio de ella

 _A varios cientos de kilómetros_

 _Tiene un secreto que decirte mi dolor…._

-…que cuando cuelgues el teléfono, se quedara pensando…mi **…corazón**

 **Que todo el mundo cabe en el teléfono**

 **Que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor**

 **Que…todo es perfecto cuando te siento…**

… **tan cerca aunque estés….**

"maravilloso"

Abro los ojos volviendo a la realidad mientras disfruto del solo de piano, sin embargo me doy cuenta que tengo la atención de todas puesta sobre mí, incluso de Shizuru que lo hace con una expresión un tanto extraña

Me pregunto si hice algo malo mientras intento descifrar el semblante de las demás

-no te diste cuenta?.-pregunta Shizuru mientras me sigue mirando con esos ojos rojos que no soy capaz de interpretar.-ahora no me vayas a dejar sola…

Caigo en razón

Dios que idiota soy

Inconscientemente también estaba cantándola junto con ella

Quiero decir algo o simplemente quedarme callada pero la forma en que me mira es como una amenaza silenciosa que me ordena que termine lo que empecé

El solo está por acabar mientras magistralmente lo hace Mai Y Tirandis aplauden encantadas a la castaña y yo solo asiento levemente como modo de disculpa

 **Que todo el mundo cabe en el telefono…**

 **que no hay distancias grandes para nuestro amor…**

 **que todo es perfecto cuando te siento tan cerca…aunque estés…**

Mi voz se apaga y la melodía finaliza ante los aplausos de las chicas a Shizuru y a mí

Y si, no me había dado cuenta que la estaba cantando junto con ella

En serio no lo sabía

-esperen esperen, acaso ustedes dos tratan de engañarnos.-la anfitriona nos señala a mí y a Shizuru la cual sigue sentada en el piano.- me van a decir que esto salió así de improvisado?.-añade incrédula

Yo me encojo de hombros ya que ni en realidad se muy bien que ha sucedido

No soy capaz de responder así que espero que Shizuru lo haga por mi

-mmm a que te refieres; se suponía que solo yo debía cantar.-susurra y puedo detectar en su tono de voz un dejo de enojo.-pero parece que a Natsuki le gusta ser el centro de atención

Quiero disculparme

-Zuru bandida, no nos vas hacer creer que salió de la nada.-señala Mai acercándose a mi y abrazándome de costado.-nadie les va a creer; solo mira a Nat, esta tan calladita, sabe que todo esto fue armado así que no lo nieguen.-

Resoplo intranquila

Se supone que la idea era que Shizuru haga y deleitara sola a todos

En qué momento me metí de intrusa

Si lo había hecho porque aún no me lo creía solo esperaba haberlo hecho fatal así por lo menos podría entender el rencor que me lanza Shizuru en cada gesto ahora mismo

-en serio no sé de qué hablan.-responde la castaña.-no tenía que intervenir Natsuki

-como que no.-intervino Tirandis.-si fue muy bueno, lo hizo en el momento preciso, y no Shizuru, nadie de acá les va a creer que no fue armado, en serio?...el momento en que entró a cantar fue preciso, las armonías cuando cantaban juntas y los tiempos cuando lo hacían por separado, esto estuvo muy muy entrenado

-si estoy de acuerdo, y no es cuestión de uno o dos ensayos, ustedes lo practicaron muchas veces.-dijo Miura.-ehm acaso así es como ligan?, bueno podría decir que si podría funcionar.-añade entre risas mientras observa a Tirandis posar sus ojos sobre mi

No podía creer que pensaran que todo esto fue actuado, si lo estaban diciendo en serio eso quería decir que había salido demasiado bien

"dios no"

Si era así entonces no podía culparlas que no nos creyeran

Lo cierto es que esta canción la cantaba mi Shari, pero no lo hacía sola, era una canción a dos voces, lo hacía con mi tío, siempre la tocaban en sus reuniones con amigos o en los cumpleaños, porque era la favorita de los dos y es que la letra de la canción contaba la historia de su amor, ellos se conocieron en secundaria y al finalizar ese ciclo se enamoraron pero tenían caminos diferentes

Mi tia Shari era una excelente alumna y habia sido becada para estudiar en el extranjero dejando a mi tio, pero aun así nunca perdieron comunicación y su relación siguió a la distancia….fue todo ese tiempo entre los estudios y la graduación de mi tía que estuvieron separados, pero aun así y todo entre los obstáculos que debieron pasar al final terminaron juntos

Esa canción contaba una parte de la historia de amor de mis tíos, aquella que esa vez me la canto por primera vez mi tía y por eso era de mis favoritas

Y creo que por eso no me di cuenta de lo que hice

probablemente estaba tan absorta en mis pensamientos que habré cantado como lo recordaba y habré tomado el papel una de las voces sin querer

"idiota"

No imagino la bronca que me echará

Me siento lo suficientemente culpable como para darle razón a que lo haga…a que me lo merezco

Me excuso para ir al baño fingiendo un dolor de cabeza

Podía haber arreglado la situación, era tan fácil como quedarme callada

Ahora probablemente ella malinterpretara las cosas

-qué diablos estas tramando ahora.-exclama Shizuru mientras empuja la puerta del baño y la cierra tras de si.-acaso planeaste todo esto?

-lo siento, no me di cuenta de lo que hacía.-en serio no lo sabia

-siempre quieres llamar la atención no?...no soportas que otros lo hagan.-suelta con desprecio.-

-ya te dije que lo sentía y no es como si fuera un problema, probablemente no vuelva a ver a Tirandis o Miura otra vez así que no debes hacerte ideas que no sucederian.-

-Oh claro, claro como podrías ser un problema.-responde mientras se acerca amenazadoramente.-y una mierda, acaso no te basta ser el centro de atención en casa, lo haces a propósito verdad?

-no, sabes que no.-digo apenas, si no me sintiera tan culpable no estaría a la defensiva.-te juro que no me di cuenta, es solo que cuando tocaste, lo hiciste tan idéntico…supongo que me deje llevar.-estaba siendo sincera.-lo siento no volverá a pasar

-claro que no.-amenaza.-al diablo con nuestro trato, es hora de que papá se enteré de tu secreto.-finaliza con una sonrisa sádica

Siento que todo mi cuerpo tiembla aterrada

Y es que esta vez lo dice con una convicción, cegada por los celos y la envidia

Finjo que su amenaza no me afecta para nada

Pero estoy desesperada..

...demasiado

Y es que no encuentro la manera de llegar a un acuerdo

Había alguna forma de salir de esto?

De hacerla cambiar de opinión?

-has lo que quieras.-respondo confrontadola.-he aguantado demasiado tus arrebatos de niña mimada

-habla lo que quieras, no sabes lo feliz que estaré cuando mi padre te eche a patadas.-

En serio podría pasar algo así?

Tal vez si se entera de mi secreto pueda suceder

yo...

yo...no lo soportaría

Más que echarme

Ver la decepción en sus ojos sería suficiente como para pedir que me tragara la tierra

Estoy en una situación tan desventajosa que no hay manera que pueda equilibrar la balanza

….

* * *

Estamos de vuelta a casa

Shizuru acaba de salir del auto con una cara de no querer hablar con nadie

No nos hemos dirigido la palabra desde que estuvimos discutiendo en el baño así que ya espero lo peor, hace poco he recibido la llamada de mi tío para preguntarme como estábamos, le dije que todo había salido bien y que dentro de 15 minutos estaríamos de vuelta en casa

Si había que evaluar la situación Shizuru no estaba tomada ni en un estado para criticar

Apenas era la 1:00 am así que el tiempo era razonable y lo mejor de todo es que estaba sana y salva así que todo había salido a la perfección

Ahora mi tío tendría que ser mucho más flexible para que la deje salir más seguido pues se ha mostrado ser responsable o al menos aparentando que lo es

En lo que a mí respecta

Sí que estaba metida en problemas

Esa idiota debería ser agradecida conmigo por todo lo que estoy haciendo por ella pero no, al contrario quiere acabar conmigo, humillarme frente a mi tío y si le cuenta estaré perdida

Que opciones tengo

En este momento ninguna

-dios.-esto no debería haber pasado

"Maldita suerte!"

Frustrada golpeo el timón felizmente no active la bocina, probablemente hubiera despertado a la mitad de los empleados eso sin contar que Hana me empezaría a sermonear por la hora, tengo muchas ganas de destrozar de desquitarme con alguien

La única que esta despierta es Shizuru y tal vez mi tío que seguro estará esperando para evaluar cómo ha llegado su princesa y si todo lo que he dicho sobre ella es verdad

 _"claro tío no te preocupes, ella es alguien muy responsable para su edad, no habrá problemas se lo aseguro"_

Y tenía razón, todo ha salido a como ella ha querido así que sus salidas serán mas seguidas y tendrá mucha más confianza los dos

Eso es bueno

Un tanto más calmada salgo a dar un pequeño paseo por el patio de atrás, hace mucho frio y el aire helado, las luces siempre están encendidas asi que no me preocupo por tropezar con algún desnivel

Sigo pensando que podría hacer y no encuentro la respuesta, probablemente ahora mismo todo sea una perdida de tiempo porque probablemente ya le esté contando todo

-mierda.-mucho frio el aire se vuelve más helado e insoportable

No tengo más opción que subir si por lo menos las circunstancias tiene compasión de mí no me choque con nadie hasta llegar a mi habitación

Y si; mi suerte es una mierda

-oh si que estas en problemas.-Shizuru lanza con una sonrisa divertida desde arriba de las escaleras, sigue llevando el vestido, al aprecer ha estado esperando todo este tiempo por mi.-tienes las horas contadas

No le respondo

Me trago mis palabras y la humillación y solo me dedico a subir pero ella se pone en frente mio

Provocándome

-que pasa estás tan asustada que te has quedado muda?.-

-algo así.-digo en un suave susurro.-por esa sonrisa veo que todo te ha salido bien, me alegro.-mis palabras salen sinceras aunque estoy segura que volverán a ser malinterpretadas

-detecto un poco de sarcasmo?.-dice en fingido asombro.-y dime que harás cuando te echen de aquí, por como he visto la situación está difícil.-

"maldita idiota"

-no lo sé.-no había pensado mucho en el después.-seguro se me ocurrirá algo.-añado encogiéndome de hombros siguiéndole el juego

No tengo ganas de discutir

Además que seguramente perdería

Si ya estaba hecho entonces era un árbol ya cortado y tumbado y al parecer a ella no le bastaba eso y ahora quería hacerme leña y quemarme en la chimenea

-oh vaya hasta que por fin aceptas la derrota.-intento desviar el camino pero ella vuelve a interponerse.-

-que tengo que decir para que me dejes en paz.-pido con las manos escondidas en mi chaqueta

Estoy temblando de frio, supongo que eso me ayuda a calmar su enfermizo acoso porque probablemente piense que estoy tiritando de rabia

-eso te enseñara a no meterte conmigo.-

-ok si aprendí la lección.-susurro mientras la tomo de su brazo y la jalo a un costado para que pueda pasar

-jajaja idiota, no pasaras de mañana.-eso lo sé

Entro a mi habitación y me tiro a la cama totalmente rendida y cansada, no creo que pueda dormir por la ansiedad y la preocupación

Tampoco creo que pueda encontrar una solución

-qué puedo hacer tía.-susurro preguntando, deseando escuchar una respuesta que sé que no llegara

pero deseando que si

 **c…**

* * *

y bueno eso ha sido todo

ufff...nose que decir xd

porque eres Shizuru, asi de maldita u.u

supongo que cuando alguien te guste y te lo quitan tan fácil

como dato Natsuki es muy sensible al frio, tal ves demasiado xD

menuda debilidad jaja

en fin eso ha sido todo

espero actualizar mas seguido

nos vemos =D


	9. IX

Omg ha pasado tiempo

antes que anda como siempre saludar a todo el fandom de Mai hime

muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por leer u.u

uff bueno sin mas esperar aqui esta la conti

disfruten =D

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **IX**

* * *

Oh si ayer fue un gran dia

Pudo haber sido mucho mejor si pasaba más tiempo con Tirandis pero no me puedo quejar

Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que ella se fije en mí y cuando eso suceda caerá como las demás, será difícil pero al final yo acabaré comiéndome ese manjar

Claro que todo hubiera sido más sencillo si esa idiota no llamaba tanto la atención de ella

Definitivamente Natsuki me las tiene que pagar

-Shizuru ya está listo el desayuno.-escucho la voz de Hana detrás de la puerta

-si ya salgo en 5 minutos por favor.-respondo mientras salgo de la ducha y termino de cambiarme

Bajo y como siempre mi padre me recibe con un saludo de buenos días, al igual que Hana la cual ya se encuentra sentada al costado de la mesa

Normalmente los desayunos son de lo más tranquilos pero este dia se pondría bueno cuando suelte en frente de papá que Natsuki le esconde secretos que no quiere que sepamos

Esto será bueno

-y que tal estuvo la fiesta Shizuru.-es la primero que lanza la nana mientras me acomodo en mi lugar

Hana se moría de ganas por saber cómo me había ido, papá también parecía interesado ya que ayer no le llegué a dar muchos detalles cuando me encontré con él antes de subir a mi cuarto

Comienzo a contarles detalle a detalle todo lo sucedido, empiezo por cómo llegamos, tengo que admitir y decir que Natsuki se acopló bien al grupo, la muy idiota lo había hecho mejor de lo que esperaba y es que pensaba que estaría callada y apática pero no….

Sabia también que ella llamaría un poco la atención de la gente pero no creí que fuera tanto especialmente de quien menos quería

-estuvo genial, la pasamos súper incluso tuve la oportunidad de tocar el piano, el hermano de Miura tenia uno y pues aproveche para probarlo.-digo recordando ese momento en la que ella también me robó el momento

Cuando ella empezó a cantar me sorprendió tanto que por poco y fallo en la nota, pero lo que me descuadro más es el hecho de que se acordara la letra y no solo eso sino también como la cantaban mis padres…

Me cuesta creer que no lo haya con mala intención, pero cuando la miré a los ojos mientras hacia el solo y le pregunté en silencio, pude ver en sus ojos que no se había dado cuenta de lo que hacia

Pero eso no quitaba el hecho de joderme

Por eso Tirandis volvió a fijar su atención en ella y eso me molestó demasiado, estuve tan cabreada que fui a echarle la bronca cuando ella se excusó de ir al baño y pues ahí fue cuestión de usar el tema de su secreto como arma para que sepa que la mando aquí soy yo

El desayuno pasa un tanto rápido mientras sigo comentándoles sobre la fiesta, papá me pregunta si había conocido alguien interesante de quien debía preocuparse, entre risas Hana me miró presionando para que respondiera la pregunta

Quería decirles que si había alguien pero prefería guardar cautela

Entre risa y comentarios los minutos pasan y ella no viene

Me parece extraño que la Kuga no esté presente

Normalmente cuando es fin de semana ella es la primera en estar sentada en la mesa junto con papá esperando el desayuno

-oh parece que alguien se ha quedado dormida.-digo de repente mientras miro el lugar donde se sienta Natsuki y que ahora está desocupada

-cierto Natsuki aún no ha bajado.-escucho decir a papá

-ah si se me olvidaba decirle señor, Natsuki ha tenido un contratiempo.-contesta Hana mientras se sirve un poco de jugo de naranja.-ha tenido que regresar a Paris

"¿Qué?"

Me remuevo un tanto extrañada por la repentina noticia que cae de inesperada

Lo que me cuesta es que Hana lo diga asi como si nada, se supone que ella es una empleada y si tenía que irse sin avisar debía hablar primero con mi papá…es decir con su jefe

Miro de reojo a papá, el cual tiene una expresión de confusión al igual que yo

Por un momento pienso que está tan enojado que no puede hablar

-ha sucedido algo?.-me causa extrañeza el tono de preocupación con la que sale la pregunta

"que rayos?"

Debería estar enojado con ella

-bueno no sabría decirle Señor Kaji, no me dio muchos detalles, me llamó muy temprano en la mañana y me dijo que estaba en el aeropuerto y que había recibido un mensaje donde le ordenaban regresar a la agencia por una asignación.-expresa un tanto pensativa.-quise preguntarle pero no me dejo, me dijo que no me preocupara y que se disculpara con todos por ser tan repentino

-es en serio?, ehm en verdad puede irse sin avisar?.-pregunto un tanto incrédula esperando que la reacción de papá sea una muy severa, recuerdo que algunas veces en que los anteriores guardias llegaban unos minutos tarde a su horario para cuidarme él los reprendía y les quitaba la paga del día, él era estricto en esos temas no solo en casa sino también en su trabajo.-no me parece correcto pero a lo mejor y era de urgencia.-añado

-una asignación dices?.-Hana asiente levemente, ella al parecer no tenía idea de que significaba al igual que yo, pero por el rostro que tiene papá era fácil darse cuenta que él si conoce de que va el tema

Pero maldición eso no es lo importante

Es fácil darse cuenta que todo es una excusa

Una barata excusa

Es simple, ella acaba de huir, ha escapado porque pensaba que le había dicho a papá del secreto que guarda, la muy estúpida no se quedó averiguar si era verdad o no mi amenaza

"Perfecto"

Intento ocultar mi cara de satisfacción y felicidad

Actúo lo mejor posible

-oh vaya si salió así tan inesperadamente debe ser algún tipo de problema no?.-pregunto intentando fingir que me preocupa un poco la situación.-pero papá no vayas a enojarte con ella, no le descuentes

La risa de Hana me distrae

-ay querida, como que descuento, Natsuki no recibe paga.-señala divertida.-pero que bueno que te preocupes por ella, veo que se han hecho amigas

Me encojo de hombros mientras intento comprender que es lo que sucede

-ah yo….lo siento, pensé que recibía paga como parte del trabajo que hacia.-susurro apenas, estoy tan sorprendida que apenas y puedo seguir actuando.-

-cómo crees cariño, yo quería darle una mensualidad pero la muy terca se negó.-responde papá que sigue con ese semblante pensativo.-disculpen tengo que hacer unas llamadas

No había que ser meticulosa para darme cuenta que la noticia sobre Natsuki lo acaba de poner asi

Como intuyendo mi preocupación es Hana quien se me adelanta

-Hay algo por lo que debamos preocuparnos por Natsuki señor Kaji?.-dice hana

Mi papá sigue un tanto distraído tanto así que parecía no haber escuchado la pregunta hasta que súbitamente se pone de pie

-no, no se preocupen, no es nada importante.-responde con una leve sonrisa.-permiso.-dice mientras saca su celular y empieza a hacer unas llamadas mientras sube a su oficina

Hana se encoge de hombros mientras me mira preguntándome que es lo que pienso

No sé qué responderle

Lo que acaba de pasar es muy extraño

Y aunque mi papá haya dicho que no había de que preocuparse, su cara decía todo lo contrario

En este punto empezaba a dudar de que la muy idiota hubiera escapado por mis amenazas

A lo mejor si tenía que regresar a Francia

El tema pintaba ser serio, y eso de la asignación no parecía ser una mentira

-no le preguntaste que era lo que tenía que hacer.-pronuncio apenas cortando el silencio

-no, la llamada fue muy rápida y no me dio tiempo de preguntar, mmm ya me preocupé, será mejor que le llame.-dice mientras saca su celular y empieza a realizar la llamada pero sin efecto.-apagó su celular, seguro debe estar ocupada, intentaré más tarde

Termino de desayunar, me quedo a solas en la mesa pues la sed me tiene en la necesidad de seguir tomando todo el jugo de naranja que pueda, debe ser lo estragos de haber bebido un poco más de la cuenta

Además el maldito dolor de cabeza sigue

La mañana se pasa muy rápido, me alegro de no verla por ahí, a estas horas normalmente la idiota se pone a leer algún libro sentado en una de las bancas del jardín, siempre de lado donde el árbol le hace sombra cuando el día es caluroso

Tiene la misma costumbre que mamá, ella también hacia eso con la única diferencia que ella leía poesía mientras que Natsuki creo que le gustan las novelas

Me quedo un rato mirando fijamente desde la ventana el lugar donde debería estar Natsuki en estos momentos sentada, levanto la vista curiosa al ver a Miya sentarse en el mismo lugar, me doy cuenta que tiene a la mano un libro de forro rojo oscuro, el mismo que llevaba Natsuki la semana pasada

Miya y Natsuki han sido muy amigas desde siempre, la pelirroja ha sido como una hermana mayor para con ella

No es que sienta envidia, pero cuando era pequeña me molestaba que la mayor la tratara con tanta mucha familiaridad; en cambio conmigo siempre fue muy formal, entiendo que su comportamiento hacia mi haya sido de esa manera y es que a fin de cuentas es una empleada y yo soy hija de su jefe, pero me hubiera encantado tener una relación más cercana, aunque ahora nos llevamos bien, sé que mi relación nunca podrá ser tan cercana como la que tiene con Natsuki

A lo mejor ella podría saber más

Incluso no me sorprendería que sepa el secreto que oculta o si está enferma de algo y porque lo esconde incluso de mi padre

Sin pensarlo mucho bajo y voy hacia donde esta Miya

Ella se encuentra tan metida en su lectura que no se da cuenta de mi presencia

-Buenos días.-saludo con una leve sonrisa.-que estás haciendo

Ella da un pequeño brinco por el susto

-ahm hola señorita Shizuru.-responde con cortesía mientras se toma la cabeza un tanto avergonzada por su reacción.-jeje ahora que el espacio está libre estoy leyendo un poco.-se toma la cabeza

-oh si estaba un tanto intrigada del porque Natsuki ha viajado tan repentinamente.-digo fingiendo preocupación.-sabes algo de eso?.-

Ella me mira un tanto confundida

Seguramente ha notado que estoy fingiendo

-ahm no, no, no estaba enterada de nada, la señorita Hana me lo dijo esta mañana….la noticia me tomó por sorpresa.-empiezo a dudar de sus palabras.-he intentado llamarla pero la muy boba ha apagado su celular

Me cuesta creer que no sepa nada

-oh si, ha sido muy inesperado, mi papá tampoco sabía…solo Hana, esa Natsuki a veces se excede, se guarda muchas cosas no crees?.-lanzo con sutileza mi pregunta

Ella parpadea levemente mientras me mira de la misma forma que antes

-ahm si, es difícil sacarle palabras.-expresa con una mueca divertida.- si eso ya es muy difícil, es un libro con llave así que es probable que tenga muchos secretos

-si, a decir verdad te quería preguntar sobre eso.-es probable que me mienta.-alguna vez has visto o escuchado que ella pudiera estar enferma ?

-enferma?...mmm ¿cómo con gripe?.-

-no, me refiero a algo que podría ser grave, muy grave.-susurro

-que, que está tratando de decir?.-por primera vez baja el libro entre sus manos y su rostro cambia drásticamente.-acaso Nat está enferma?

Niego con la cabeza

Su tono me dice que en realidad no sabe nada…o es eso o está actuando demasiado bien

-es que ayer escuche que Hana le decía algo sobre un tratamiento y que no olvidase tomar sus pastillas.-Miya se queda en silencio sin saber muy bien que decir, la noticia la está tomando por sorpresa, mierda estaba segura que si sabía, pero si no es asi creo que la acabo de liar.-pensé que sabias algo sobre ese tratamiento y si era algo grave o no.-

-no para nada, eso es nuevo, dios santo esa tonta no me ha dicho nada, ya me he preocupado.-responde mientras busca entre sus bolsillos su celular.-le llamaré para saber o estaré ansiosa todo el día.-remarca

"mierda"

Ahora me doy cuenta que Miya no tenía idea de nada

Acabo de cometer un error

Si le llama o le escribe sabrá que he sido yo quien ha soltado la información

Empiezo a preocuparme

No es que me interese que es lo que pueda suceder, a decir verdad no me interesa que tanto se enfade conmigo, si de todas formas ya nos llevamos mal, esto no tiene por qué afectarme en lo más mínimo

Incluso sería bueno Miya le eche en cara, así se dará cuenta que mi papá ya lo sabe y no se atreverá a regresar

-dios creo que dejé mi móvil en la cocina.-dice frustrada mientras se pone de pie.-con permiso señorita Shizuru y no se preocupe, averiguaré de inmediato de que va eso del tratamiento

Preocuparme?

No estoy preocupada

Para nada

Solo asiento con la cabeza para seguirle la corriente

Cuando la pierdo de vista me quedo sentada en la banca pensando en si estuvo bien decirle a Miya sobre lo de Natsuki y cuáles podrían ser los inconvenientes

El mejor escenario sería que la noticia provoque tanto miedo en Natsuki que ya no se atreva a volver, sería como un sueño

Pero eso sería como sacar la lotería

Y entonces que podría ser lo malo si Miya le llama ahora?

Si lo pienso fríamente no hay nada malo, no tengo pierde

-perfecto.-me felicito a mí misma y me pongo de pie pero antes de que me vaya el sonido de una llamada me saca de atención

No es mi móvil pues el ringtone suena diferente

Busco por los alrededores de donde viene y encuentro el aparato debajo de la banca

Se le debió haber caído y la pobre no se dio cuenta

Tomo el móvil mientras sigue sonando, me sorprendo un poco que no tenga contraseña o seguridad táctil para acceder, simplemente para desbloquear su seguridad es deslizar la pantalla para contestar y ver quien es la que llama

Me tomo de la cabeza un tanto curiosa y abro los ojos sorprendida del nombre en la pantalla

"Nat está llamando"

Me quedo quieta unos instantes pensando en si debo contestar o no

Al final dejo que siga sonando pero lo pongo en modo silencioso

Esto puede ser una mina de oro

Al parecer la suerte me sonríe y es que ahora que tengo el móvil puedo revisar conversaciones y todo lo relacionado de Natsuki

Sé que son muy cercanas así que estoy segura que encontraré verdaderas sorpresas

Apresurada me levanto y voy corriendo a mi habitación

Me encierro con seguro para evitar que pueda pasar algún imprevisto

Me tumbo en mi cama y empiezo a husmear entre los contactos, buscando entre ellos el apodo de Nat el historial de mensajes en redes y demás

Efectivamente el más antiguo es de exactamente desde que Natsuki regresó a casa, ya un par de meses

Me paso horas leyendo las conversaciones entre Miya y Nat, nada interesante, lo curioso es que la hora en que se envían mensajes son alrededor de la medianoche pero las conversaciones no son tan importantes o lo que yo esperaba

La mayoría de ellas son sobre como cocinar y recetas de comida, Miya aunque no sea la encargada de la cocina es muy pero muy buena en ese rubro, especialmente haciendo postres, una jodida experta

Pero no puedo creer que ese sea su tema de mayor conversación y lo más extraño es que se intercambian mensajes con una seriedad como si se tratara de lo más importante del mundo, incluso acabo de leer como la pelirroja le regaña por haber intentado preparar los panquesitos la semana pasada

Recuerdo esos panquesitos aunque no sé si podría llamarlos asi, ese día bajé a la cocina y vi unos quemados que estaban puestas a un costado de la despensa casi como escondidos, ni si quiera me atreví a tocarlos, por el aspecto era fácil darse cuenta porque no habían subido eso para la hora de la cena

Ahora cuadraba quien había sido la responsable, yo pensaba que a Miya se le había olvidado sacar del horno pero no

No puedo evitar imaginarme a Natsuki intentando cocinar y debo admitir que la imagen es ya de por sí muy hilarante

Sigo buscando sus conversaciones de chat y no hay anda en especial, pensé que tocarían el tema de cómo le está yendo conmigo en su trabajo de "cuidarme", sería un honor leer lo doloroso y sufrido que es

Sería un halago que estuviera anotado lo tanto que me odia

Pero no

No hay ningún tema relacionado conmigo

Un tanto decepcionada busco en la sección de videos pero no tengo mucha fe

Al parecer la información que sacaría sobre Natsuki seria nula para mis beneficios

Sin embargo

Me quedo helada al encontrar en uno de los iconos de imagen sobre una grabación en donde puedo ver a Natsuki con poca ropa

"que carajos?"

-que mierda.-apresurada me doy por abrir el archivo

Y así todo empieza el vídeo, con Miya hablando desde su móvil mientras camina con sigilo, reconozco rápidamente el lugar, es el piso donde duerme la Kuga y puedo escuchar como la pelirroja empieza a hablar en susurros muy bajos como si se tratara de un documental de nat geo

"muy bien gente, estoy cerca de apreciar al espécimen como dios la trajo al mundo, ha sido difícil de encontrarle y seguirle el rastro pero siento que es el momento"

Contengo las ganas de reir, debía darle crédito al hablar de Nat como si fuera un animal

"no hacer ruido es muy importante, la criatura en cuestión tiene el sentido del oído muy filoso, cuentan las leyendas que puede escuchar el caer de las hojas a 10 metros de distancia, si ahora no me ha escuchado es porque seguramente su sentido está distraído por un conjunto de sonidos sucesivos combinados que están produciendo un efecto estético y que para mí buena suerte a la hembra le resulta agradable"

Vaya no conocía ese lado de Miya

No podía creer que pudiera tener ese tipo de humor tan particular

No puedo evitar volver a reir

Por como tiene la cámara se ve que se acerca a paso lento hacia la puerta entreabierta de la habitación de Natsuki

"uff gente, estoy muy nerviosa jamás creí que llegaría hasta aquí sin ser descubierta, siento el corazón acelerado a mil y estoy segura que si se da cuenta ahora seré devorada en vivo, me matará, pero a fin de cuentas no me importa, este espécimen raro tiene que ser filmado para el bien de la posteridad"

"bien la puerta esta entreabierta, no puedo ver nada, así que tengo dos opciones, la primera es dar media vuelta y marcharme y la segunda es entrar de golpe y filmarla, con suerte mi cámara captara a la hembra en buena manera antes de que me mate…mmm abrirla despacio e intentando no hacer ruido es una opción descartada pues ella tiene la vista y los demás sentidos igual o más afilados que del odio…así que bien…mmm…esto esta fuerte"

"vamos a la cuenta de 3 abriré de golpe…1….2….3"

Miya abre la puerta lo más rápido que puede y es ahí que puedo ver a Natsuki en un recuadro que dura apenas unos segundos

Jamás había tenido oportunidad de verla así antes

Vuelvo a repetir la parte en que se puede ver mejor su cuerpo, justo antes de que se dé cuenta de que Miya ha entrado a la habitación

Congelo la imagen para ver con mayor detalle

Se muestra muy corta de ropa apenas tiene un bóxer oscuro completamente apretado que muestra que tiene la figura delineada y jodidamente trabajada, la curva que se proyecta al comenzar sus caderas es jodidamente perfecta aunque me cueste admitirlo

Sus piernas están bien trabajadas y muestra lo bien cuidado que tiene el cuerpo, justo en ese instante lleva un polo blanco rasgado que permite apreciar su abdomen marcado

Me quedo viéndola fijamente y no puedo hacer otra cosa que darle a Mai la razón

Siempre la he escuchado decir que Natsuki debería verse 10 veces mejor con poca ropa, si cuando esta vestida con sus típicos jeans ajustados ya resalta sus atributos, citando textualmente sus palabras

"imagínate como debe tener el culo de firme, y esas piernas ufff, admite que esta para pedir y llevar tu guardaespaldas"

-si le muestro a Mai se va a desmayar o seguramente la usará para complacerse la muy enferma.-digo mientras niego con la cabeza pensando que no sería buena idea, pero debo darle la razón

Pasan los minutos mientras sigo viendo la imagen, no podía creer que la confianza entre Miya y Natsuki fuera tanta como para que la pelirroja se meta en su habitación así nada mas

Al final decido por seguir el vídeo para saber cómo reaccionó la Kuga

"Ey no me lo quites" escucho como reclama Miya pero en el video solo se ve enfocado la pared del fondo

"oye qué diablos haces entrando sin tocar y además me estas grabando?" pregunta con un tono entre enojada y sorprendida

"jejeje, lo siento, pero es necesario que lo documente" responde la pelirroja que en un movimiento vuelve a recuperar su cámara

"estas actuando muy extraña, me estas asustando sabes" escucho decir a Natsuki mientras que la imagen vuelve a mostrar su cuerpo casi expuesto de la cintura para arriba, sigue mirando enojada a la cámara mientras se coloca ese camisón de manga larga y de bordeado de frutas que usa de pijama

"wow pero que es eso que te estas poniendo" dice Miya entre risas "que mata pasiones que eres" añade

"ni se te ocurra filmar o mueres" advierte Natsuki pero la aludida hace caso omiso y se puede ver una pequeña parte en que ella se pone el pantalón que hace conjunto de su ropa para dormir

"ok ok, no te pongas gruñona, ya mataste toda la cinta al ponerte tu armadura de frutas que protege tu virginidad" dice entre risas "tan hot que iba lo acabas de matar, que rayos…oye cuando me decías que usas pijama para dormir en serio no te creía nada, siendo honesta pensé que dormías sin ropa"

"que?...acaso tu querías grabarme desnuda?" La indignación en el rostro de Natsuki que hace zoom en el vídeo es total "eres una pervertida, me quejaré con mi tío"

"ya, ya, no te pongas así, pero después de verte créeme que si me gustaran las mujeres te estrenaría esta noche si o si mujer"

"ok, igual tengo miedo" exclama ahora una Natsuki sentada en la cama "sigues grabando?...en serio apaga esa cosa y dime que haces aquí, es muy tarde y si alguien te ve salir de aquí como Hana o Shizuru pensaran lo peor"

"calma, ya te dije que estoy documentando esto, será como mi garantía para que no me despidas"

"despedirte?, yo no soy tu jefa y si lo fuera ya estarías despedida"

"jaja graciosa, pero esto es serio, sabes me han estado preguntando para alguien que modele en la revista SiHa, ya sabes esa que es la más vendida del distrito, mmm no pongas esa cara si también te he visto leerla algunas veces"

"ok no se dé qué me hablas pero por favor ve al punto que hace frio"

Ese detalle no pasa desapercibido para mí

Es extraño pero Natsuki es alguien sensible al frio; siempre se encuentra bien abrigada incluso en las noches cálidas siempre lleva una chaqueta de cuello alto

"ja que mala excusa si tú nunca te enfermas, ya bueno el punto es que les dije que tengo alguien disponible para hacer de modelo y salir en una de las secciones, y tienes el privilegio de ser la elegida"

"ok, la respuesta es NO, graba eso y ahora déjame dormir"

"ay por favor no me hagas quedar mal, estoy haciendo mis practicas ahí y me mataran si no les traigo lo que me han pedido"

"eres una boba, como es que te comprometiste a hacer algo así, busca alguien más"

"ay por fis Nat, tienes que ayudarme, hazlo por mí; tu casi hermana, no seas así por fa, les dije que traería a la chica con el mejor cuerpo de la ciudad y que nunca antes la habían visto en alguna otra portada, les dije además que tiene ojos verdes y con un rostro de 10, tú tienes todas esas características"

"no, estás loca no voy hacer algo así" dice firme

"por fa, si no apruebo mis prácticas y no me gradúo me suicidaré y después de muerta te jalaré de las patas esa misma noche y hablo en serio"

"ay no puede ser, porque me comprometes a esto, y no pongas esa cara sabes que no puedo negarme" responde tomándose el rostro con las manos "ok cuando es"

"el 25, a las 3 vamos conmigo, y no te preocupes yo pagare la movilidad y te invitare a cenar después"

"ya ni modo" se ve a una Natsuki derrotada "ok ahora vete y déjame dormir, estoy muerta de sueño y está haciendo un frio de los mil demonios"

"ay Nat eres la mejor….ok ok ok ya me voy no pongas esa cara, dulces sueños"

"lo mismo digo y borra ese video"

"claro….bueno gente este ha sido el primer encuentro con este espécimen extraño, es alguien muy hermosa y cuando salte a la fama pues queda este video para que sepan que quien la descubrió fui yo y automáticamente me convertiré en su manager desde hoy, la hembra tiene potencial así que no habrá pierde"

El video finaliza mostrando a la pelirroja que sale con una sonrisa y mostrando la señal de victoria con los dedos

-el 25?.-eso sería en un poco más de dos semanas

Podría ser que Natsuki regrese solo para eso y se vuelva a ir?

Es una posibilidad

Puede que eso de la asignación no haya sido un invento pero estoy segura que no se atreverá a regresar a casa mientras piense que papá sabe que esconde secretos

-qué debo hacer.-pregunto y antes de que pueda encontrar una respuesta el celular vibra y el mensaje de chat se activa y el nombre de Nat aparece al costado de la pantalla con un mensaje

"Ey porque no contestas" es la pregunta que viene como un reclamo

Esto es muy inesperado asi que me detengo unos breves momentos

Analizo la situación

Es posible que si me hago pasar por Miya se dé cuenta que no soy ella aunque no perdería nada intentándolo sin embargo tengo tantas varias buenas opciones para sacar provecho, pero debo elegir una rápidamente

Lo tengo

"hola, lo siento no soy quien crees….me acabo de encontrar este móvil por la calle" mando como respuesta

Espero unos segundos paciente

"estas bromeando Miya?" lanza

"no, en serio digo la verdad"

"dios, oh por favor entonces podrías ser tan amable de devolvérsela a la dueña, te daré la dirección"

"jajaja en serio?, tú crees que alguien devolvería un celular de buena marca solo para recibir un gracias?"

"ok que quieres a cambio"

"no lo sé en realidad estoy pensando en quedármelo, pinta bien y justo estaba necesitando un móvil"

"en serio por favor, te daré la dirección, estoy seguro que la dueña te pagara los pasajes y te dará una recompensa"

No puede ser posible que Natsuki sea tan ingenua

Ella debería conocer mejor que yo como son las personas, nadie es buena gente

"me lo quedaré, además estoy viendo si tiene algunas fotos o videos, sería interesante encontrar algo prometedor"

"por favor devuélveselo"

Claro que no idiota

"mira realmente necesito un teléfono, no es personal pero me lo quedaré" envió el mensaje conteniendo las ganas de reír "aunque bueno eso podría cambiar sabes?"

"Que es lo que quieres" responde, me imagino que debe estar un tanto desesperada al responderme con tanta rapidez

"Nat, así te ha puesto la dueña del móvil en sus contactos, quisiera saber si eres la misma Nat que menciona en este video" ataco enviándole el archivo que hace unos minutos vi

Me imagino lo mortificada que debe estar en estos momentos viendo el video

Quisiera ver para reírme en su cara

"si soy esa misma"

Claro que lo eres idiota es lo que quisiera responder

Esto no puede ser mejor

Ella está cayendo tan fácil que incluso me cuesta creerlo

Ahora averiguaré si se atreverá a volver o no

"oye si, mira eres muy bonita y me gustaría conocerte" envió el mensaje "conocerte en persona, y si ahora mismo te digo donde encontrarnos y tenemos una cita te juro que te entrego el móvil"

"en serio?"

"Por supuesto, entonces aceptas?" presiono

Esto está siendo muy sencillo

"no puedo, estoy de viaje"

Oh está diciendo la verdad

"oh que pena si así son tus excusas pues que se le va hacer, buena suerte de paso este video circulara por el internet, creo que podría ser interesante que te conozcan mejor, ya que realmente eres bonita amiga"

No, no es la gran cosa

"mira espera no hagas nada de eso, yo estaré aquí el jueves entonces podremos arreglar un encuentro vale?"

¿Qué?

¿Regresará tan rápido?

No puedo creer lo que estoy leyendo

Eso quiere decir que tiene toda la intención de volver y esa estupidez de la asignación no había sido una simple excusa?

Mierda todo iba tan bien para ser verdad

"o en serio nos veremos el jueves entonces?" pregunto un tanto inquieta

"si ese día" vuelve a responder de inmediato

Maldición lo bueno de como comenzaba el día se acaba de ir a la basura

-mierda.-mascullo por lo bajo por un momento pensé que ya me había desasido de ella

Bueno no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados sin hacer nada

Voy a seguir aprovechando que tengo el celular de Miya para obtener información y sacar ventaja

"perfecto y ya que estaremos en una posible cita, me gustaría conocerte mejor antes de que nos encontremos, te parece bien?"

No responde, pero por los check sé que ha leído el mensaje

Impaciente espero los minutos pero nada

"será mejor leer una respuesta positiva ya que tienes que entretenerme para que se me pasen las ganas de publicar el video"

Inmediatamente me responde después de mi amenaza

"claro, que quieres saber"

Genial

Si todo va bien podré sacar ventaja de esta situación y lo mejor de todo es que al final de cuentas este video saldrá a la luz por las redes

No tengo pierde

"quiero saber todo de ti amiga" lanzó el mensaje con el símbolo de un corazón mientras me imagino como acabara esto

De lo único que estoy segura es que todo saldrá perfecto para mí

 **….**

* * *

Ufff eso fue todo

Com osiempre muchas gracias por leer espero que les esta gustando como va la historia

Quisiera saber sus impresiones

Que e slo que tiene Natsuki…sera grave?...mortal?

Dejo a ustedes que formulen sus teorías u.u

Que son las asignaciones

Y porque el señor Kaji cambio de cara tan rápidamente al escuchar eso u.u asqasdaafdsa!

Esto se pone bueno o_o

En fin eso fue todo muchas gracias por leer y esperare sus comentarios

Nos vemos =D


	10. X

HOLA DE NUEVO A TODOS!

Antes de empezar muchas gracias por leer y por sus comentarios

Como siempre me ayudan un montón

Y bueno en este capítulo veremos la historia narrada desde el punto de vista de Natsuki como ya les he dicho se están intercalando los puntos de vista, sin mas preámbulos aquí la continuación

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **X**

* * *

Le sigo dando vueltas al asunto

Estoy muy asustada

Nunca antes me había sentido así

siento como las piernas me tiemblan y apenas puedo caminar

He estado pensando cómo podría reaccionar cuando mi tío supiera el secreto que le oculto, en realidad no tengo idea de como reaccionará

pero de solo imaginarlo ver decepcionado de mi hace que el nudo en la garganta se haga mas grande

me pondría a llorar como una niña si eso llegará a pasar

y lo peor de todo es que es probable que suceda

Desde que he tomado el vuelo no he podido dejar de pensar en este asunto

Mi tío confía tanto en mí, tanto que no me merezco esa confianza

y todo es culpa de esa idiota

"Shizuru"

Aprieto los puños enojada

todo es su culpa

Ella es la maldita responsable de todo lo que me está sucediendo

Lo peor es que no puedo hacer nada

solo tengo que aceptar las cosas

Suspiro intranquila sintiendo mi propio nerviosismo a flor de piel y cuando escucho que el taxista dice que hemos llegado me pongo aun peor

veo con temor ante mis ojos la residencia Fujino

Miro la hora en mi móvil ya está por ser la hora del almuerzo y no estoy muy segura si es una buena idea aparecer en el comedor

el valor se me escapa tanto así que solo me quedo inmóvil y dejo pasar los minutos

Suspiro resignada y doy el primer paso, me digo a mi misma que al final de cuentas es algo de lo que no podré escapar así que no tiene caso

Entro intentando tranquilizarme y ya en medio camino hacia el comedor puedo escuchar las voces de Hana y mi tío los cuales parecen conversar amenamente, también escucho la particular risa de Shizuru inundar el ambiente

Todo mi cuerpo tiembla de miedo cuando llego al umbral de la puerta

Quisiera retroceder pero ya es tarde

-buenas tardes.-saludo escueta encogiéndome de hombros

Todos giran a verme, la primera en saludar con una sonrisa es Hana la cual se pone de pie y va a recibirme con un fuerte abrazo, al parecer no tiene idea de nada, Shizuru por su parte solo me saluda con un escueto hola, mas que anda para aparentar educación, estoy segura que debe estar maldiciendo mi llegada pero lo que piense no me interesa, de lo único por lo que estoy preocupada es por mi tío

-Buenas tardes querida Nat.-el tono de su voz no suena serio y es más, se siente muy familiar y alegre,

no puedo evitar sonreír aliviada

a lo mejor y no le ha dado tanta importancia lo que le haya podido decir Shizuru

si es así no podría estar mas feliz

-buenas tardes a todos.-vuelvo a repetir un tanto confundida por el tranquilo recibimiento

No se cómo reaccionar

Hana me indica que me siente en mi lugar mientras va a llamar a la cocina por mi plato

Todo se encuentra muy calmado, mi tío me pregunta cómo me fue en el viaje, yo respondo apenas con monosílabos y le digo que si

me parece extraño que no me pregunte los motivos del viaje, supongo que ya lo debe saber

estoy segura que si no supiera nada no dudaría en hacerlo

Esperaba un escenario totalmente diferente pero felizmente y para mi buena suerte todo se encuentra genial, incluso la actitud de mi tio hacia mi, me hace sentir y saber que estuvo preocupado por mi ausencia…

Hana regresa y lo primero que pregunta es porque fue tan repentino el viaje

-fueron cuestiones de trabajo.-digo apenas, en realidad no quiero hablar del tema, la nana parece notarlo y no insiste mucho

Comienzo a merendar sintiéndome mucho mas tranquila, sin embargo no puedo evitar notar que Shizuru durante todo este tiempo que ha estado en silencio no ha dejado de mirarme con mala cara; como si el hecho de haber venido tan inesperadamente la haya caído mal, no la culpo, ademas es normal con el odio que me tiene

Pero ahora hay una pequeña diferencia y es que la mayoría de veces en las que hemos compartido la mesa siempre se camuflado lo incomoda y molesta que se siente por mi presencia pero ahora lo hace ver tan evidente que me causa extrañeza

Segura odia tanto que este aquí que no lo puede ni ocultar

No necesita palabras para decírmelo

Me pongo un poco nerviosa al verla tan callada

Apenas abre la boca para pedir con amabilidad que le pase alguna ensalada o algún plato en especial

El almuerzo finaliza como casi siempre, con mi tío yéndose primero a su oficina y luego Hana y Shizuru después, no sin antes preguntarme si tengo algún malestar o necesito algo para mi habitación

Niego con la cabeza y recuerdo que hay otro gran problema que tengo que resolver

Con todo esto del encuentro con mi tío me había olvidado completamente sobre el celular perdido de Miya

"Esa boba"

Rápidamente bajo a la cocina a buscarla, me encuentro con la señora Kanade la cual me saluda tan efusiva como siempre y me dice que su hija está en el invernadero haciendo algunos trabajos de mantenimiento

La mamá de Miya insiste que me quede a por un postre de bienvenida pero me escapo rápidamente con la excusa de que es urgente hablar con la pelirroja

De camino al invernadero la cual se ubica bien al fondo del extenso patio no puedo evitar pensar cómo debe estar sufriendo la pobre por su móvil

No solo por el hecho de que probablemente el idiota con quien me estoy comunicando amenace con publicar todas las fotos y vídeos, sino que también estemos tratando con un pervertido en potencia

ademas de eso el costo del aparato no es algo que se pueda despreciar

Le ha costado 3 meses de trabajo ahorrarse para comprarse un S8, a mi poco o nada me importa que un vídeo mío pueda salir a la red, no es como si usara o me importara mi vida virtual de todas formas, lo único que quiero es recuperar el móvil por el valor económico y porque tal vez la muy boba de Miya tenga algún otro video o alguna foto comprometedora

Eso sí sería fatal

Estoy rezando que no

Levanto la vista y veo a mi casi hermana con su peculiar traje de jardinera, ahí atenta mientras esta regando con la manguera las plantas

Espero pacientemente de pie esperando a que se dé cuenta que estoy aquí

Tarda un par de minutos en hacerlo

-oh Nat estas aquí!.-exclama alegre mientras se seca el sudor

-tan difícil era ponerle seguro; solo con tu huella digital bastaba idiota!.-respondo enojada mientras le lanzo una de las sodas que tomé de la refribar.-si que eres idiota mujer.-vuelvo a repetir el regaño

-ay perdón, si lo siento…ya te dije que lo sentía.-dice apenada.-ya me regañaste lo suficiente el sábado

El problema es un tanto complicado así que le muestro la conversación que estoy teniendo con el sujeto que tiene su celular

-ahora entiendes el problema.-susurro mostrándole que el muy imbécil había tenido el descaro de enviarme el video que le había dicho que lo borrara.-aparte de que en el vídeo me llamas con el mismo apodo con el que me guardaste en tus contacto era evidente que esto podría pasar.-y vaya que si.-….bueno si por mi fuera no tendría problemas que lo publique pero dime tienes algunas conversaciones, videos o fotos que puedan meterte en un lio?.-digo esperando que entienda el sentido de mi pregunta

Esa es mi principal preocupación

Si es que me decía que no había nada más entonces no tendría problemas en recuperar el celular a la fuerza y darle una paliza al sujeto solo por placer pero no

La veo ponerse un poco roja mientras parece pensar en la respuesta

-creo que puede que tenga una foto o dos.-dice apenas conteniendo las ganas de pedir perdón.-dios que tonta soy

-ok, en eso te doy la razón.-demasiado.-el problema es que el sujeto que ha encontrado tu celular aparte de ser alguien con posibles traumas sexuales pueda ser muy astuto

-q...que?, que quieres decir.-

-mira como me ha amenazado.-le muestro la conversación por chat las amenazas si no le contesto los mensajes

 **"sabré si me estas mintiendo o no, digamos que tengo un sentido agudo"**

 **"Miya Kitae asi se llama la dueña del celular no?...conociendo su nombre es fácil acceder a su perfil y saber qué hace"**

 **"está haciendo prácticas en la Revista SiHa, verdad?...sería un problema si comparto el video y algunas fotos en su lugar de trabajo?...bastaría con que uno de los empleados o algún jefe lo vea para que se meta en problemas"**

 **"si no me respondes honestamente me plantearé hacerlo"** ese fue el último mensaje que me escribió al móvil desde el domingo porque le dije que estaría inactiva por trabajo durante varios dias

Para mi buena suerte no volvió a escribir otro mensaje, es como si supiera que era sincera en lo que decia

Y hasta ahora sigue sin enviar nada

-no puede ser, es un psicópata, realmente haría algo asi?.-exclama asustada Miya.-eso podría arruinar mis prácticas…podrían echarme de la agencia.-mi vida se arruinaria

-cálmate, no te preocupes, pero la próxima vez usa alguna clave o huella por seguridad.-digo negando con la cabeza.-veamos he estado analizando y si todo va bien y es solo un viejo pervertido será fácil recuperar tu móvil y no solo eso sino que jamás se atreverá a extorsionar a alguien mas

-en serio pero si guardó las fotos y el vídeo aparte?...así sepas quien es y lo golpees o lo amenaces el por venganza podría publicar todo.-

-no lo creo.-susurro.-mi amenaza será efectiva

-que dices.-

Yo solo sonrió y le vuelvo a repetir que deje de preocuparse, ademas esto solo era uno de los posibles escenarios

-mira no te adelantes, si es solo un viejo idiota pasará todo como te estoy describiendo, pero puede que sea alguien más astuto y eso complicaría las cosas

-oye no me asustes, que quieres decir con que más astuto, se supone que hoy quedaron en una cita no?.-

Así es, la cita estaba pactada para el día hoy, solo había que definir la hora y lugar

-si, solo tengo que enviarle la pregunta.-digo un tanto pensativa

 **"ok, ya estoy libre y en la ciudad, donde quieres que nos encontremos?"**

Envío el mensaje ante la mirada atenta de Miya

Para nuestra buena suerte podemos ver por la doble aspa que ella leyó inmediatamente el mensaje y esperamos a que responda

 **"oh cierto, lo había olvidado chica del video, mmm lo siento no creo que podamos tener una cita ahora, tal vez después"**

Ladeo la mirada un tanto incomoda pero veia posible que pudiera ocurrir algo asi

 **"entonces cuando, mira solo quiero recuperar el móvil de mi amiga"** Y darte una paliza quise agregar pero no

 **"oh cierto, no lo sé, siendo sincero creo que nunca, ya te dije que necesito un móvil"**

-cómo es que ha cambiado de opinión.-dice la pelirroja mostrando su preocupación.-

 **"ok, entonces ya no quieres conocerme?"**

 **"oh eso es lo que más deseo preciosa pero antes de vernos en persona me gustaría conocerte mejor"**

Vuelvo a leer el mensaje un tanto incrédula por el repentino cambio de opinión

-creo que quiere jugar conmigo.-señalo impaciente, intento descifrar sus intenciones y si en verdad quisiera conocerme no pondría la excusa que está poniendo ahora.-este tipo puede ser más astuto de lo que imaginaba.-añado mientras llamo al número de Miya pero inmediatamente es cortado

 **"oh no, procura no llamarme, no me gusta el Ringtone que ha puesto Miya"**

 **"ok, entonces si ya no hay manera de recuperar el móvil no tiene caso seguir conversando contigo"**

 **"oh no, no puedes deshacerte de mí, tengo el video y algunas fotos que podría publicar, pero si no te importa la reputación de tu amiga entonces dejemos todo contacto aquí y terminemos"**

-esto es muy raro.-digo sin saber muy bien que decir ante la menuda respuesta

-tal vez quiere chantajearte a ti y me está usando como excusa.-señala Miya

Es una posible explicación al extraño actuar del sujeto

 **"ok tu ganas, que es lo que quieres"**

 **"solo conocerte"**

De nuevo con esa misma estupidez

 **"sería mejor si lo hacemos en persona"**

 **"no, te equivocas, lo he pensado muy bien todos estos días y creo que será mucho mejor así"**

-que alguien cambie tan repentinamente de opinión es poco usual.-digo mientras releo el mensaje.-creo que podríamos estar en el peor escenario posible

-…y cuál es ese.-

-que nunca podamos recuperar el móvil.-digo intentando no sonar muy brusca

La pelirroja parpadea un par de segundos con una mueca de desagrado y enfado

-entonces bloqueemos el número y listo.-suelta de repente.-no voy a permitir que ella te joda, bloquea el numero y ya no le contestes

-sabes que eso podría joderte no?...lo cabrearía tanto que divulgaría el vídeo y la foto.-así que no sonaba muy recomendable

-pero si ya no se puede hacer nada entonces que se joda, no voy a permitir que te moleste.-

-cálmate, no te atrevas a bloquear tu número, solo simplemente déjamelo todo a mí, yo lo resolveré y nadie saldrá herido o con un vídeo en internet que lamentar.-bueno en lo de herido podría estar equivocada

Definitivamente hallaría a la persona y la haría pagar por todo

-no tienes que hacer esto por mí.-

-ja boba que crees, lo hago por el video donde yo soy la protagonista.-en realidad si lo hago por ella pero no es bueno que lo sepa.-como sea tú ya no te preocupes y déjamelo a mi

Empezamos a discutir pero al final ella cedió y me prometió o que no bloquearía su número y me dejaría solucionar el tema del pervertido

Para cuando regresamos del patio hacia la casa vimos que entre las rejas había un chico con un uniforme de DHL que tocaba con insistencia el timbre

-si que se le ofrece.-pregunta

-estoy buscando a la señorita Miya Kitae, tengo una entrega para ella.-expresa mostrando una pequeña caja que trae entre manos.-es un encargo de la empresa que tenemos que entregar.-

Curiosas nos acercamos y atendemos

-quien es el remitente.-pregunto mientras veo que saca unos documentos para que Miya firme.-

El chico de entre sus papeles busca el nombre

-Kisu Irene.-responde.-bueno por favor señorita necesito que me muestre su carnet de identidad y también que firme aquí

-te suena el nombre?.-pregunto pensando que pueda ser algún familiar o conocido

Ella niega con la cabeza

Ya en la sala abrimos la pequeña cajita y para sorpresa de las dos nos topamos con otra caja más pequeña pero del producto, un móvil nuevo y no cualquiera, es el mismo modelo que tenía Miya, incluso es una generación más avanzada un S9

-que carajos.-se toma la cabeza desencajada inspeccionando el aparato entre sus manos, a lado había un chip con un nuevo número y unas pequeñas hojas de un contrato a su nombre.-no me jodas, que se supone que es esto….-pregunta

Estoy por darle una respuesta pero el vibrador de mi móvil me hace saber que me acaban de enviar un mensaje

Y si, es del número de Miya

 **"espero que a tu amiga le guste mi regalo =D"**

….

Salgo de la ducha después de haberme dado un baño para intentar relajarme pero no ha funcionado

El tema del celular de Miya se ha puesto muy serio

Apenas y podía creer que le habían entregado un modelo nuevo y mejor que antes, estaba de más decir quién era el responsable de ese regalo, el desconocido no solo se había tomado la libertad de averiguar direcciones si no también le regalaba uno nuevo

Cuál era la intención

Sea como sea lo único que tengo claro es que no tiene nada que ver con el dinero

Pero entonces?

Lo peor de todo es que el nombre con el cual había encargado la entrega era uno falso, tenía la esperanza de que no, pero era muy poco probable y así lo fue.

 **"solo quiero conocerte"** es el último mensaje que me ha enviado

No sé cómo actuar pero tengo que ser más cuidadosa con ese tema

 **"ok, que quieres que te diga, podría contarte quien soy y de que va mi vida pero como podrías saber si te estaría diciendo la verdad….podría engañarte y no podrías comprobar si estoy mintiendo"** lanzo en respuesta mientras me cambio de ropa

Me pongo una chamarra oscura y una casaca jean de mis favoritas para salir de mi habitación, hoy Shizuru tiene trabajo grupal junto con Mai y otras dos amigas, como siempre han decidido reunirse en la casa de Tokiha

Tengo que hablar con ella porque estoy segura que aún no le ha dicho nada a su padre

Se ha mantenido callada todos estos días

Y ella no haría eso si no fuera a cambio de un trato

Voy a su habitación y toco la puerta un tanto ansiosa, ella se da cuenta que soy yo por la manera en que lo hago, siempre tiendo a dar dos golpes secos

-adelante.-expresa con su peculiar tono indiferente

No se como lidiar con ella ahora

Ni se lo que podría pedir

Es muy probable que me quiera chantajear

-tenemos que hablar Shizuru.-digo en tono mientras me paro a un costado esperando una respuesta

La veo tranquila sentada revisando algunos correos en su laptop

-oh vienes para hablar?...pensé que estabas aquí porque teníamos que ir donde Mai.-responde mientras echa un vistazo a la hora.-mmm ¿se supone que tenemos que hablar de algo?

-no le dijiste nada a tu padre verdad?.-pregunto de frente

Ella finge seguir leyendo su correo pero puedo notar una leve sonrisa en su rostro

-te asusté cierto?.-suelta una pequeña risa.-te asusté tanto que huiste como una rata a Paris.-añade.-

Aprieto los puños intentando seguir calmada

-que es lo que estas tramando ahora.-suelto sin poder evitar que mis palabras salgan con desprecio.-quieres menos tiempo para mi?

-quiero que te largues ahora mismo y no regreses.-suelta venenosa mientras gira el rostro y me lanza una mirada tan igual como sus palabras.-tenía la esperanza que no te volvieras aparecer pero el día tan bueno que estaba se vino abajo cuando apareciste en el almuerzo.-añade con un gesto de asco

-que insoportable eres.-susurro lo suficiente como para que pueda escucharme.- al final se cumplirán todos tus caprichos.-suelto conteniendo la rabia.-si quisiera irme ahora mismo en serio lo haría pero es un poco complicado

-complicado?.-repite mientras se pone de pie.-porque complicado?...seria acaso porque no tendrías donde caerte muerta si te vas ahora?, pero claro que si, si no tienes nada, has estado toda tu vida viviendo a costa de mi padre pero ya es suficiente

-basta, no metas a mi tío en esto, nada tiene que ver.-

-oh pero acaso estoy mintiendo.-exclama en son de burla mientras me encara con toda la confianza de alguien que sabe que no puedo tocar.-dime si es una mentira lo que digo, vamos se sincera contigo misma.-suelta mientras se acerca y toca con desprecio mi casaca.-se nota que eres una empleada con esos harapos que llevas

Hago de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para seguir ahí inmóvil sin reaccionar como quisiera

Esa idiota está pidiendo a gritos una bofetada y me quedaría corto

Suspiro resignada

-mira Shizuru estate satisfecha por todo lo que has hecho, ahora deseo estar lo más lejos posible de ti.-digo con sinceridad.-y si todo fuera tan fácil agarraría mis cosas y regresaría a Francia pero te has puesto a pensar que crees que pasaría si hago eso tan de repente

-pues nada, solo me harías la persona más feliz.-dice jovial

-error.-suelto.-mi tío se daría cuenta de que la responsable de mi salida tan repentinamente fueras tú ...así yo lo niegue o invente alguna buena excusa estoy segura que se daría cuenta y eso podría perjudicarte, mira que recién estas empezando a tener libertades, podría ser jodido que vuelva a restringirlas, no has pensado en la posibilidad de que el hecho de que ahora puedas salir a fiestas o tener reuniones mas a menudo es porque yo estoy escoltándote a todas ellas?.-digo reclamando su actitud infantil

Ella se me queda viendo fijamente

Y si al parecer no había pensado anda de eso

La muy idiota en su intento de querer deshacerse de mí no se ha puesto a pensar en todo

-b..bueno podrías decir que tienes asignaciones pendientes.-suelta como si nada, me sorprende un poco que sepa el significado de esa palabra

Aunque no estoy segura que sepa el verdadero significado

-y si tu padre averigua y se da cuenta de la mentira.-podría pasar

-Mierda, si que eres buena.-sisea mientras vuelve a sentarse con ese semblante pensativo tan particular que tiene.-humm podrías tener razón, pero entonces así nada más, te seguirás quedando en esta casa así de fácil?.-

-2 meses es lo mínimo...bueno ahora son apenas 7 semanas que tienes que soportar así que solo se paciente, tengo que salir e irme de una forma natural para que mi tío no tenga idea de nada, además será beneficioso porque ahora justamente podemos poner a prueba de que yo no soy necesario que sea tu escolta para que puedas salir.-

Es cierto

Durante mis días de ausencia contrataron a uno de la agencia SEARS para que acompañe a Shizuru a la escuela y haga de guardia y cumpla con mi trabajo hasta que regrese pero seria mejor que se quede mas tiempo

Austin Caleb, es un compañero que solicitó Hana a la agencia para que mi tío estuviera tranquilo

Conozco al chico, es de los mejores de SEARS y no habría que tener ningún problema excepto al menos por parte de este, en cambio si con Shizuru

lo mas difícil para Austin será tener que aguantar a la heredera Fujino

-mmm que estas insinuando.-

-mira empecemos desde este momento, Caleb te puede llevar donde Mai bajo mi responsabilidad, si todo sale bien mi tío se dará cuenta de que no soy tan necesaria, sabrá que puede confiar en otras manos aparte de la mia.-sería perfecto

Así mi tío no tendría que prohibirle nada así yo ya no estuviera para escoltarla

Otro ocuparía mi lugar y Shizuru tendría las mismas libertades que comienza a vivir

-oh eso suena bien.-expresa en un susurro y con una felicidad que intenta ocultar.-si creo que eso estaría bien, sí que haces buenos negocios, debo admitir que no me puse a pensar en lo que pasaría si te largabas ahora mismo sin explicación…tienes razón entre más natural resulte todo saldrá bien.-

-si.-todo saldrá bien al final, los resultados poco a poco se están dando a la vista, mi tío le esta dando más libertades y Shizuru a cambio se está acercándose más a él, cuando vuelvan a tener esa gran confianza padre e hija entonces para mi también habrá salido bien.-por cierto mañana también tienes una cita pendiente así que aparta este mismo horario.-

-¿qué?.-suena sorprendida.-¿mañana?, acaso ahora puedes decidir mis horarios y me acabas de matricular algún estúpido curso sin mi permiso?.-

-no nada de eso...es solo que tenías razón.-digo apenas recordando lo sucedido en la fiesta.-yo no debí meterme en tu solo de piano, estoy segura que arruiné algo que lo habrías hecho mejor tu sola.-además de que perjudiqué tu plan con esa chica.-mañana harás de profesora y Tirandis será tu alumna

Se queda quieta mirándome un tanto confundida

-q….-creo que quiere decir algo pero la interrumpo

-es mi forma de disculparme por lo que hice.-suelto encogiéndome de hombros.-yo conversaré con mi tío, sé que no tendrás problemas enseñando porque Hana dijo que eras mejor alumna y pronunciabas mucho mejor el frances.-digo sin mas

Ella se me queda viendo y sin decir nada y solo asiente levemente

-como sea, el auto ya está listo y Caleb te estará esperando dentro de 5.-añado saliéndome de ahí y regresando a mi habitación.-no le hagas esperar

Fue sencillo convencer a Tirandis cuando me llamó hoy en la mañana, es obvio que sus intenciones eran otras y las de aprender son solo una barata excusa

Si ella realmente necesitaba aprender francés, Shizuru sería la mejor opción, porque muy aparte de que yo esté viviendo en Francia enseñando soy igual que cocinando o sea un desastre

Solo espero que después de esto sea un poco menos agresiva conmigo

Pero no estoy muy segura de que pase eso

Ha decir verdad no creo que nada cambie

Pero eso no es lo importante

Intento no pensar mucho pues aún tengo los estragos y el cansancio acumulado de días sin dormir

Me echo en la cama no estoy muy segura si es una buena idea porque cuando cierre los ojos caeré profundamente dormida

Estoy por hacerlo

Pero antes de nuevo siento la vibración del móvil en mi bolsillo

 **"eres buena mintiendo?…..si lo haces bien puedo llegar a odiarte"**

¿Eso es una amenaza?

No entiendo muy bien que quiere decir el mensaje

 **"no soy buena mintiendo pero espero que me odies para que pierdas el interés en mi"** respondo sincera y es que a lo mejor si pierde el interés en mi y se olvidará de todo el asunto y nos dejara en paz a mi y a Miya

 **"oh si perfecto, creo que si eres sincera puedo llegar a odiarte"**

Esa es una clase de estrategia?

No entiendo muy bien cuáles son las intenciones del sujeto

Que es lo que quiere

Definitivamente dinero no es y es muy poco probable que quiera saber más de mí

 **"y si llegas a odiarme publicarías las fotos de mi amiga?"**

Pregunto en un tono irónico que por obvias razones no puedo poner pero que el doble sentido se lee entre líneas

 **"dejaría de molestarte"**

Eso sería genial

Pero no le creo nada

Sin embargo tengo que seguir con este juego hasta tener la suficiente confianza como para que acepte conocernos en persona y cuando lo haga

Las pagará todas

 **"eso seria perfecto"**

 **….**

* * *

bueno eso ha sido todo

como siempre muchas gracias por leer

esperare con ansias sus comentarios

dejenme preguntarles si creen que habria alguna forma de que Natsuki descubra que quien tiene el celular de su amiga no es ningun viejo pervertido si no Shizuru?...

haber si pueden hacerlo XD

el hecho de que Shizuru si sepa todo, es muy conveniente

la manera en como se disculpó Natsuki dejó helada a la castaña, tanto asi que no pudo hablar de la impresion

y es que diablos que mas quiere, le hizo el favor con tirandis u.u

mmm esto se esta poniendo mas que interesante

en fin hasta la proxima Chic s

=D


	11. XI

bueno antes de empezar

primero agradecer sus comentarios T_T

y segundo disculpen la tardanza estoy actualizando otras historias asi que por eso y otros temas mas es que se ha hecho esperar tanto

sin mas preámbulos aquí la conti

espero y la disfruten

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **XI**

* * *

No puedo estar más feliz y contenta

Todo ha resultado mejor de lo que esperaba

Las clases con Tirandis han sido estupendas, no me puedo quejar, ya me imaginaba que ella era el tipo de chica que no cae a la primera y que las clases son solo clases y nada sin embargo estamos quedando para hacer otras cosas

Como ir de compras o vernos en algún evento

En conclusión ha sido un gran avance

Si sigo con buen ritmo al cabo de unos meses me la estaré tirando

-jo jo jo y esa cara mi estimada.-escucho decir a Mai detrás mío mientras pasa de costado con una expresión risueña.-que ha pasado, es verdad que el viernes diste clases a la arquera?.-pregunta un tanto dudosa

Asiento en señal de victoria

-wow no puede ser.-en serio no me cree.-pe….pero como es que sucedió

-que puedo decir, todo está saliendo de maravilla.-contesto.-ha sido difícil doblegar a Natsuki pero lo he logrado, la tengo en mis manos igual que los anteriores guardias personales.-

Debo admitir que tuve un golpe de suerte al enterarme de que guarda secretos que no debería a mi padre

Pero dejando de lado ese tema lo importante es que la muy estúpida ya está de rodillas frente a mí

Un solo movimiento en falso y estaría acabada

Pero que ingenua

No debería haberme retado

-en serio?.- a Mai aún le cuesta creerlo.-oh, entonces fue Nat quien te dio el número y pacto la cita.-así es

-y también fue quien habló con papá para que me diera permiso de hacer clases y lo mejor es que ya no me está escoltando.-si, que más podía pedir

Ahora que no tengo que aguantar su presencia en el auto

Me siento mucho más relajada

Todo será menos complicado de ahora en adelante

Estoy segura

-wow bueno eso quiere decir que ya no vendrá a llevarte a casa?.-pregunta tratando de ocultar el desanimo

-ouch, que pena por ti, pero que te preocupas, si ya tienes a Mikoto.-digo señalando a la pelicorta que se encuentra sitios más adelante con la vista perdida en la ventana.-lo único que tienes que hacer es hablarle y bueno, si te armas de valor te puedo dar unos consejos después

la veo arrugar el ceño

-mmm ok no me presiones.-contesta haciendo de fuerzas para apartar la mirada de quien la tiene tan idiota.-uff ok me cuesta creer que esto esté sucediendo, es decir hace unos meses apenas y podías salir de casa, costaba demasiado que te dieran una hora para hacer algún trabajo grupal en mi casa o en la Nao y mira ahora…

No entiendo a qué es lo que quiere llegar

-y cuál es el punto.-

-es que todo esto es muy apresurado, date cuenta….ahora no solo puedes estar el tiempo que sea haciendo trabajo con nosotras, sino que también tienes permiso para ir a fiestas y dar clases?...en serio así de fácil?.-la escucho en silencio un tanto pensativa, y es que si se veía de esa manera tenía razón.-si ella no hubiera venido seguirías presa…

Podía ser verdad?

-y que quieres que haga?...quieres que le dé las gracias.-eso nunca pasaría

-pero es por Natsuki, es ella quien está haciendo cambiar de parecer a tu papá

-b...bueno eso es porque no la consideran una empleada.-no es una guardia común

-exacto, ella tiene un rol importante, su opinión pesa lo suficiente.-se detiene curiosa unos instantes.-sabes porque lo hace?, que es lo que está ganando por hacerte esos favores?...por permitirte tener esas libertades?

No me había puesto a pensar

Es cierto…¿Qué es lo que ganaba Natsuki haciendo todo esto por mi?

-yo…n…no…no lo sé.-respondo sincera

Nunca antes me había planteado esa pregunta

Cuál era el beneficio de Natsuki…es decir si ya era difícil imaginar que ella no recibía sueldo alguno por su trabajo entonces qué diablos ganaba por cuidarme

-y eso no es extraño?.-pregunta curiosa

La conversación termina porque el profesor de turno irrumpe en la clase

"¿qué es lo que gana?"

…

El día transcurre con una tensa calma y es que no he podido dejar de repetirme la pregunta

"mierda"

-ya puede bajar señorita.-expresa Caleb haciéndome volver a la realidad

Sin decir nada bajo del auto y entro hacia la casa

Saludo educadamente a la cocinera, mientras me alisto y voy hacia el comedor

Me causa extrañeza que solo vea a papá sentado en la mesa

-buenas tardes cariño.-saluda al verme mientras se levanta a darme un pequeño abrazo.-como estuvo tu día

-todo tranquilo como siempre.-respondo escueta.-ahm y donde es que se metieron Hana y Natsuki.-normalmente ellas estaban puntuales a la hora del almuerzo

Bueno en realidad la Kuga era la que venía conmigo a esta hora pero y Hana?

El hecho de que no estuvieran las dos al mismo tiempo era muy sospechoso

-yo también me he preguntado lo mismo, Miya me dijo que almorzaron un poco más temprano porque tenían algo que hacer.-

Inusual

Al final me quedo con papá en el comedor, hablamos de muchas cosas, sobre todo le cuento como me ha ido en la escuela, últimamente la relación entre nosotros ha cambiado un poco, no es que esté agradecida por darme mejores beneficios

Sino que ahora es más familiar que antes

Ya no hay tanta tensión, supongo que el problema iba más por mi lado

La conversación que tuve con Mai me ha dejado muchas cosas por reflexionar, tengo ganas de preguntarle sobre Natsuki y si es cierto eso de que no recibe sueldo pero no quiero sonar muy ansiosa

Además de que no estoy segura cual sería el punto de averiguarlo de todas maneras

Pero tal vez debería

-papá mmm hay algo que me da curiosidad sab….-un sonido familiar interrumpe mi pregunta

-mmm es lo que creo que es?.-pregunta enarcando una ceja extrañado

Me quedo quieta por el sonido particular

Ambos nos quedamos en silencio para aclarar si nuestras sospechas son ciertas

Y efectivamente un par de segundos después ese sonido horrible vuelve a llegar a nuestros oídos

-estoy seguro que esa no es Hana.-agrega entre risas

Podría ser?

-no me dirás que.-no lo creía

-vamos a averiguar que están tramando.-dice mientras me lleva de la mano

Vamos hacia el salón de donde proviene el sonido

A medida que llegamos escuchamos las notas de piano de una melodía un tanto particular pero de tanto en tanto suena una desafinación tan espantosa que siento que debo cubrirme los oídos para evitar que puedan sangrar

Como me lo imaginaba

Natsuki y Hana se encuentran en el salón, específicamente Natsuki está en el piano y parece intentar tocar una melodía mientras Hana un poco más atrás aguanta las ganas de soltar una carcajada

Intenta ocultarlo como mejor puede

Pero otro sonido desafinado desata su risa

-Hana se supone que tienes que ayudarme, no bajarme la moral.-Vocifera Natsuki reprendiendo a la Nana la cual intenta excusarse

Ellas aún no se han dado cuenta que estamos aquí

-ouch, eso sonó fatal.-dice papá entrando emitiendo un gesto de dolor.-chcias, que es lo que está sucediendo aquí

La cara de la ojiverde se pone pálida al darse cuenta que ha sido descubierta

-ah tio, Shizuru, lo siento mucho, les molesté el almuerzo verdad?.-pregunta un tanto avergonzada.-no sabía que se escuchara hasta el comedor

-en realidad si se escuchaba pero solo las desafinaciones.-responde papá en una leve carcajada

Natsuki apenada baja la cabeza mientras Hana la mira con ternura y pone una mano sobre su hombro tratando de calmarla; le dice que no se sienta mal

-no entiendo nada.-digo de manera seca

Odio cuando le ponen atención a ella, sin ningún motivo en especial

Es horrible

Como la odio

-a bueno veras…-Hana parece querer comentar mientras que la peliazul rápidamente le hace un gesto que no diga nada, sin embargo es imposible saber si te hará caso.-…es que Natsuki quiere aprender a tocar alguna pieza para poder impresionar a una amiga?.-

-ah no puede ser.-se toma el rostro mientras niega con la cabeza.-confiaba en ti Hana porque me haces esto.-

-oh una amiga?.-la sonrisa de papá se agranda como si recibiera una gran noticia.-claro claro, es una amiga, así que quieres aprender a tocar el piano solo por una amiga?.-añade en doble sentido

-por favor tio, no me avergüences.-susurra Natsuki con las mejillas un tanto rojas.-es solo una amiga, no insinué lo mismo que Hana porque no será verdad.-

-oh yo no insinúo nada, solo intento juntar las piezas.-responde, creo que lo está disfrutando.-y dime de donde es tu amiga

-ahm…b…bueno es de Francia, es una estudiante de arquitectura que está viniendo mañana por vacaciones y pues nada, siempre pensé que jamás viajaría Japón, le teme a volar y hicimos una apuesta tonta que si alguna vez lo hacía, que si se atrevía a abordar un avión, debía cantar algo para ella y pues eso…

-una apuesta por supuesto, esa excusa para dedicar una canción es un poco rebuscado.-

-tío por favor, no…no es dedicarle, hay dios.-a este punto las risas de papá y Hana se hicieron una

Les estaba encantando ver esta inusual faceta de la Kuga, la cual parecía ser tímida y fácil de apenar

-ok ok, solo una amiga.- dice levantando las manos.- me gustaría conocerla, sería una buena idea que la invitaras a venir aquí.-

Los ojos verdes se abren de sobremanera al escuchar la proposición

-e...en serio tío?,…no…no quiero que sea una molestia.-susurra apenas un tanto contrariada

-para nada, incluso me sentiré ofendido si no lo haces.-señala asertivo.-quiero conocer a la persona que tiene tan inquieta a mi sobrina, debe ser alguien muy interesante.-añade con una leve sonrisa

Natsuki solo asiente con una expresión parecida

Esto no está bien

Como diablos era posible esto

No puedo creerlo

Así tan fácil ella podía invitar a su amiga?

Y a saber si en realidad era solo una compañera

Ahora que más faltaba, que le dieran una habitación también?

Esa idiota no sabe cuál es su lugar

Esto no puede quedar asi…bien puede irse a otro lugar pero no aquí

-oh, y déjame adivinar, le dijiste que sabes tocar piano?.-pregunto conteniendo la rabia, debía aparentar que no nos estamos llevando mal

Ella parpadea un tanto confundida al escuchar mi voz, parece un poco temerosa

Y claro que debe estarlo

Cuando estemos solas se lo haré saber

-ah no, solo le dije que tocaría algo para ella, no especifiqué un instrumento o algo asi.-dice apenas

-jaja pobre sí que estas en un problema.-expresa Hana

-bueno siendo sinceras nunca has sido buena en el piano.-si, no importa lo mucho que trató de practicar era un asco y de cuando éramos niñas al día de hoy no creo que haya cambiado en algo.-deberías buscar otro instrumento, ese sería el mejor consejo que podría darte.-

Ella solo asiente de medio lado

Parecía que no lo había pensado

-sí, se tocar bien la guitarra.-se suelta así misma.-pero a ella le agradaba el piano así que pensé que…-

-ah es por eso entonces, realmente quieres impresionarla.-la interrumpo mientras ella asiente a mi respuesta.-

-si realmente quieres impresionar debes mostrar en algo que seas buena.-asevera papá a lado mío.- en realidad yo creo que el gesto que querer hacerlo será suficiente

-así seas un desastre.-añado en tono burlon

Pero solo ella sabe que mis palabras tienen ese mal sentido

Después de un pequeño intercambio de palabras con Hana Natsuki se excusa y se va hacia su habitación

-ella tiene una guitarra debajo de su cómoda, creo que no la veremos en todo el día, seguro se quedará a practicar.-suelta Hana con los ojos risueños.-usted que cree señor Kaji

-creo que nos está mintiendo de que sea solo una amiga.-responde con una leve sonrisa.-mañana lo sabremos , y tú qué crees Shizuru?.-

¿que es lo que creo?

Creo que esa idiota está en problemas

Es de lo único que estoy segura

…

Estoy a punto de entrar en su habitación

No me interesa que estuviera con su estúpido letrero de no molestar

Abro la puerta

Ella rápidamente se pone en alerta

La muy estúpida está sentada en su cama afinando la guitarra que tiene en sus manos

Se quita los audífonos al verme entrar

Su expresión parece un tanto preocupada

-Shizuru que haces aquí.-pronuncia un tanto cuidadosa

Contengo las ganas de reir

Como es que han cambiado las cosas

Si esto pasaba hace un mes probablemente ella me habría botado de su habitación antes de que diga alguna palabra pero ahora tiene mucho más cuidado de cómo reaccionar

Pero al parecer aun no es suficiente para que conozca su lugar y posición en esta casa

-oh asi que estas ensayando para tu amiga?.-mis palabras salen con doble sentido mientras una mueca de burla se forma en mi rostro.-ok, que diablos se supone que estás haciendo…como es eso de que vas a invitarla a venir

Ella desvía la mirada segura aburrida y estresada de escuchar mi voz

-n…no fue mi culpa, .-dice apenas.-lo iba a mantener como secreto, mi plan era pedirle a mi tio permiso el día de mañana pero Hana fue la que me delató.-responde en un inútil intento de convencerme

Claro que no

-oh y crees que me voy a comer el cuento de que estabas practicando piano así por nada?...es obvio que sabias que papá escucharía e iría a preguntar los motivos de porque una idiota que no sabe tocar ni hacer nada está intentando entonar una melodía, no seas patética

Ella vuelve a dar un pesado suspiro mientras me mira fijamente a los ojos

-en serio no lo sabía y te juro que si Hana no hablaba de mas, yo no hubiera dicho nada sobre mi invitada.-responde con la voz neutra.-perdón sé lo que te incomoda y todo lo que…

-deja el estúpido discurso de niña buena.-la interrumpo acercándome hasta quedar solo a unos pasos.-eres idiota, estas pidiendo a gritos que le diga a papá que le ocultas cosas.-

Y estaría muerta

Acabada

Sin nada que hacer

-ok, yo me inventaré alguna excusa para que mañana nadie venga a cenar.-susurra contenida.- no te preocupes, si tanto te molesta nadie vendrá

Oh así que así será todo

Asi sin pelear?

Tan fácil?

Empiezo a reír divertida, al final de cuentas ella resulto ser la más dócil y frágil de lo que esperaba en un principio

Se supone que me haría la vida imposible

Se supone que mi vida sería aún peor con su llegada

Claro esa era la premisa en el primer día

Como yo no podía chantajearla de ninguna manera pensé que mis libertades se irían a la mierda, pensé que no podría salir y que todo el maldito día estaría bajo su mirada

Hemos tenido muchas discusiones e incluso ella me ha confesado que se quiere ir, que detesta esta situación

Que detesta cuidarme

Asi qué diablos es lo que gana abogando por mi?

-que es lo que estas ganando Natsuki.-suelto la pregunta que me ha tenido ansiosa todo el dia, ella se muestra con una expr4esion confundida, seguro estaba esperando a que me fuera pero no.-que es lo que ganas.-vuelvo a preguntar por si no me ha escuchado a la primera

Sus ojos verdes se muestran perdidos

Se queda en silencio interpretando que es lo que quiero oir

-creo que te lo dije antes.-dice con la voz escueta.-le debo tanto a mi tío, no creo que pueda ponerle algún numero o cifra, mucho menos pagarlo de esa forma, pero no solo le debo a él, sino también a mi tía, a Hana y a todos los que me acogieron cuando era una niña, así que eso es lo que estoy ganando

-¿qué?...eso no tiene sentido.-claro que no tiene

-esa es mi respuesta, en serio estoy ganando más de lo que debería.-agrega con su mirada fija en mi

Es fácil notar que está deseando que me vaya

Sus ojos casi me lo están rogando

-no recibes sueldo como los anteriores.-digo contrariada.-no ganas nada, tú solo quieres joderme, vamos es tan fácil admitirlo, solo dilo

-sabes que te he dicho que detesto tener que cuidarte.-expresa sincera.-para obligarme a confesar algo así, ten por seguro que debo odiarlo de corazón

-¿odiar dices?.-vaya esto se está poniendo interesante.- y no te has puesto a pensar que tanto odio que estés aquí.-que estés robándome la atención de todos a cada que se te da la gana.-…vamos

-lo sé, por eso es que tengo un límite de estar en Japón, solo unas cuantas semanas más, solo resiste unas cuantas semanas y desapareceré.-contesta con un pesado suspiro.-tal vez sea más difícil para ti, quizás si….por eso solo resiste

-podría acabar contigo.-susurro.-sería tan fácil como llamar ahora mismo a papá y decirle que le ocultas muchos secretos, y que sobre todo estas llevando a Hana como una cómplice.-

Ella vuelve a quedarse en silencio

Cierra los ojos

-podría pasar cualquier cosa, mi tío podría ya no confiar en mi nunca más porque si me lo pregunta se lo tendría que decir, le diría que es lo que me ocurre, pero y si después de que me vaya vuelve a restringir tus salidas solo porque yo ya no estoy...

-de nuevo con ese chantaje?.-bramo irónica

-en serio, mira si tanto estas dudando, el ultimo día le puedes decir a mi tío que me pregunte qué es lo que le escondo.-suelta como última jugada.-ahí le contaré todo antes de irme

¿Qué?

Debía haber una trampa

Claro que si

"Estás jugando conmigo?"

"O es alguna especie de prueba?"

-que es lo que estas tramando.-digo un tanto desconcertada.-vamos habla maldita que es lo que estas tramando ahora

No me esperaba algo así

Ella no se inmuta

Sigue con su expresión neutra

Si es una enfermedad ella querrá que papá corra con los gastos la muy astuta

Si eso debe ser

-no estoy tramando nada, es tu decisión.-responde.-siempre será tu decisión, puedes cambiar de parecer hoy o mañana no lo sé, puedes hacerlo cuando quieras, dependerá de ti

-y así tan fácil?.-no tiene sentido.-como es que antes te mostrabas tan agresiva y controladora y ahora estas toda indefensa

Ese cambio abrupto no tenía mucho sentido

-es que creí que podía hacerte cambiar de parecer.-¿qué?, de que habla.-nunca lo quise admitir, siempre creí que de niñas no te agradaba pero no al punto de odiarme, ahora que sé que era cierto, siempre fue así…..

-no eres tan importante como para que saques esas conclusiones estúpidas.-respondo con una sonrisa divertida.-no te creas tan importante.-no lo hagas, no lo eres.-

La veo suspirar de mala gana

Comienza a poner atención a la afinación de su guitarra en una jugarreta por ignorarme

-si eso es lo que querías decirme ya puedes irte.-suelta con la vista fija en su instrumento

-pero no has respondido.-digo sentándose sobre su escritorio en una forma de demostrarle que me vale una mierda lo que pueda pensar.-que es lo que ganas

-ya te lo dije.-suelta contrariada y es que no sabe que su patética explicación es difícil de creer

-oigan chicas.-Hana aparece de improvisto en la entrada.-que hacen?

"mierda"

-oh Nana, aquí estaba esperando a que Natsuki me muestre sus dotes.-digo fingiendo una sonrisa, felizmente no parece notar nada raro.-cierto Nat?.-

Sus ojos me miran confundida

-cierto, le quería enseñar un poco, pero me gustaría también saber tu opinión.-añade siguiendo el juego, la nana se muestra encantada mientras se sienta en la silla un tanto emocionada

-mmm hay tanto interés en esa amiga tuya Natsuki?.-pregunta tratando de molestarla y lo consigue

-por favor Hana no me avergüence, ya le dije que solo es una amiga y esto es algo que tengo que cumplir.-añade un tanto tímida.-solo es eso, no quiero que mi tío o tú piensen otra cosa

Está es una faceta que no la había visto hasta ahora

Tiene los hombros encogidos y con una sonrisa en los labios como si estuviera pensando en esa amiga

-tu qué crees Shizuru.-se acerca preguntando en mi oído para que la Kuga no escuche.-

La verdad no me interesa

-ahm supongo que debe ser alguien especial.-claro porque otra razón se pondría así

-ok ya está, perdonen si fallo hace un par de meses que lo deje de lado.-señala excusándose por anticipación.-a…a ella le gusta la poesía así que.-Suelta una pequeña nota.-a mí también me fascina y todo es tu culpa Nana.-aclara con una expresión de ensoñación.-que tanto se puede escapar un corazón…

A este punto Hana trata de esconder las ganas de reír mirándome como diciendo "no es solo una amiga"

Suelta otra nota probando el sonido

Coloca el instrumento en su regazo mientras sus ojos verdes se pierden en sus manos, ajustando a que todo sea perfecto

Abro los ojos atónita

Cuál sería la palabra para describir lo que siento

Se me eriza la piel

No sé si la melodía lenta y vaga que estoy escuchando sea fácil o difícil de hacer pero se escucha como poesía que salen de las cuerdas

- **estoy buscando una palabra…**.

 **….en el umbral de tus misterios**

 **Quien fuera Ali baba**

 **Quien fuera el mítico Simbad**

 **Quien fuera un poderoso sortilegio**

 **Quien fuera encantador….**

Hana se muestra complacida y maravillada por la letra; a ella siempre le gustó la poesía porque había diferentes formas de interpretar las palabras y los versos, y cuando se componía una canción se volvía a un más complejo y maravilloso

Ese gusto también nos la transmitió a nosotras cuando éramos niñas

La bella melodía de la guitarra sigue recorriendo mis oídos

"Debe ser difícil, porque suena muy hermoso"

 **...estoy buscando una escafandra**

 **Al pie del mar de los delirios**

 **Quien fuera Jacques Costeau**

 **Quien fuera Nemo el capitán**

 **Quien fuera el batiscafo de tu abismo**

 **Quien fuera explorador**

 **Corazón…. corazón oscuro**

 **Corazón, corazón con muros**

 **Corazón que se esconde**

 **Corazón que esta donde**

 **Corazón…corazón en fuga**

 **Herido de dudas de amor**

Ella sigue atento a su instrumento y toca apasionada seguro `pensando en su "amiga"

Alguna vez escuche decir a Hana cuando conversaba con Miya cuando tenían una discusión sobre Natsuki, específicamente sobre quien podría tener esa suerte de llamar su atención, la nana tenía razón

Dijo que debía ser alguien que le gustara la poesía

Ahora me doy cuenta que si

 **Estoy buscando melodía**

 **para tener cómo llamarte.**

 **Quién fuera ruiseñor.**

 **Quién fuera Lennon y Mc Cartney,**

 **Sindo Garay, Violeta, Chico Buarque.**

 **Quién fuera tu trovador**

 **Corazón…. corazón oscuro**

 **Corazón, corazón con muros**

 **Corazón que se esconde**

 **Corazón que esta donde**

 **Corazón…corazón en fuga**

 **Herido de dudas de amor**

La canción finaliza con un tenue solo

Hana da un leve suspiro

-ok niña nadie te cree que sea solo una amiga.-es lo primero que dice la Mayor.-pero dejando ese tema de lado estuvo maravilloso, que buena elección hiciste.-señala poniéndose de pie para retirarse.-sabes que no estoy hablando de la canción cierto?.-añade en tono burlón lo que provoca que más mejillas de Natsuki se tiñan de un color rojizo

-es en serio?.-contesta fingiendo estar molesta.-Hana no sigas con esto, y no le metas ideas a mi tío, escuchaste!.-advierte pero es tarde

Ya se ha ido

-pensé que eras una buena para nada, pero debo admitir que tocas medianamente bien.-digo en son de broma.-así que le gusta la poesía?

Ella vuelve a suspirar con pesadez

-no sé qué sigues haciendo aquí, ya vete de mi cuarto.-suelta cansada.-

-oh así actúas después de cantar algo decente?, menuda bipolar.-ataco

-Mira Shizuru que es lo que quieres, ya te he respondido tus preguntas y he accedido a tus caprichos, no vendrá a la casa, despreocúpate.-

Oh no

-sabes me ha dado curiosidad.-expreso poniéndome de pie.-mejor tráela para cenar, quiero concoerla.-

Ella niega con la mirada

-que estas tramando.-pregunta y puedo notar un dejo de miedo en su voz

"¿En serio?"

-nada, además mi papá ha dicho que la traigas, así que no puedes desobedecerlo, pero solo por curiosidad no le habrás dicho que somos tu familia no?.-la pregunta sale con malicia

-n…no claro que no.-

-oh perfecto, no sería bueno mentir, ya que solo eres alguien que trabaja aquí y en verdad no tienes familia.-las últimas palabras tienen un efecto inesperado

Una mueca de dolor se forma en su rostro

Sus ojos se muestran dolidos como nunca antes

-si…tienes razón no tengo familia.-susurra apenas intentando que su voz no suene quebrada.-ahora vete por favor.-

No me lo esperaba

Definitivamente no esperaba que sucediera algo así

Sin decir más me retiro un tanto confundida

Es la primera vez que la he visto llorando desde que llego de nuevo

Debería estar satisfecha no?

 **c….**

* * *

bueno es hora de matar a Shizuru

a puro tomates

se lo merece T_T

bueno por otro lado vemos que lo que quiere Natsuki lo esta logrando

a costa de tener que ser humillada y aguantar a SHiz ._.

todo lo hace por sus tios, en especial por Shari :cry:

en fin eso fue todo espero que les haya gustado

espero sus comentarios

nos vemos


	12. XII

Bueno despues de un paron muy largo es hora de seguir

no quiero poner excusas asi que mas la conti T_T

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **XII**

* * *

-diablos porque no me sale.-suspiro con pesadez

Ya era el cuarto intento y el olor a quemado empezaba a ser muy notorio

Difícil como para que pueda camuflar, si alguien se pasaba por la cocina o uno de los pasillos se daría cuenta

-jaja oye Nat que es lo que haces.-como si fuera un llamado a la mala suerte veo asomarse por la entrada a Miya que da un leve vistazo alrededor y basta unos pocos segundos de ver el desastre para que una sonrisa adorne su rostro

-no digas nada.-advierto pero creo que es tarde o mejor dicho no tiene caso

-veamos.-aclara la garganta ignorándome mientras va de lado a la mesa viendo el desastre de miel y harina derramado.-olor a quemado porque sabra dios porque, voy a creer que se debe a que no has calculado el tiempo y por cómo están estas dos primeras pruebas que veo supongo que ya debes estar tu 4to intento en el horno.-señala mirándome de reojo.-te lo he dicho antes y te lo repito eres un desastre, esto no es lo tuyo

-callate boba.-digo encogiéndome de hombros con las mejillas rojas esperando que no se de cuenta del motivo por el cual he estado intentando preparar el postre de Canelle Noir.-no es lo que crees

-ah no?.-comenta socarrona mientras sigue inspeccionando mi trabajo, específicamente la masa en la cacerola, me lanza una última mirada antes de agarrar una cucharilla y probarla.-está muy dura y muy seca.-añade negando con la cabeza.- y estas practicando por?.-

Me vuelvo a encoger de hombros advirtiéndole con un gesto de que no se atreva a terminar la frase pero no funciona

-ah ya entiendo es porque quieres impresionar a esa amiga tuya cierto?.-

-ca…cállate eso no es verdad.-intento negarlo pero siento que no funciona.-Hana te lo contó no?...

-jajaj hay Nat, claro que me lo contó.-señala entre risas.- ella sospechaba que no se trata de una simple amiga y por cómo te estoy viendo ahora intentando hacer una Noir debo decir que también tengo mis dudas.-susurra negando con la cabeza.-vamos Nat, escupe quien es esa amiga y como se llama, no omitas ningún detalle, si me muestras una foto estaría bien para darle un puntaje

"puntaje?"

Me niego a hacer algo así quedo callada respondiendo a que no no saldrá ninguna información de mi boca

Ella sigue insistiendo pero sigo sin responder

Al final de unos breves segundos se detiene y toma asiento en la mesa con una mueca disgustada

-por cierto como te encuentras.-Su tono cambia repentinamente al igual que su expresión

Sé a lo que que se refiere

En un día como como hoy sufrí el accidente que se llevó a mi familia

Aunque haya pasado tanto tiempo no he podido olvidarlo y es por eso que he estado mas susceptible que de costumbre y de eso se aprovechó la idiota de Shizuru que seguramente también lo debe saber

Por eso me presionó entrando a mi habitación para hacerme recordar que no tengo familia y también me lanzándome la advertencia que no quería que trajera a nadie

A saber qué es lo que quiere esa niña

Porque al final se le dio la maldita gana de cambiar de opinión

Que es lo que debería hacer

Si por mi fuera me la llevaría a otro lugar, pero mi tío se ofendería conmigo si no lo presento y maldición eso es algo que no podría soportar que pasara

No me dejan opciones

-sí, no te preocupes estoy bien.- respondo mientras caigo de bruces mirando el desastre que tengo que limpiar.-esto me tomará tiempo.-señalo rendida

-jaja descuida te ayudaré, pero si quieres un consejo no intentes impresionarla en cosas en las que no eres experta, has algo simple y listo.-

-simple?.-

Era un buen consejo y siendo sincera la cocina era algo que se me daba fatal pero al mismo tiempo me encantaba, era una pena que no tuviera el toque porque diablos me hubiera gustado estudiar para ser una chef o algo asi

Es cierto que Miya me ha enseñado algunas cosas pero soy una pésima alumna, es decir ahora lo veía claro, no era capaz de hacer su Collete Noir como ella lo hacia, ahora me daba cuenta que no importa que tanto discutiera, la teoría y la practica eran cosas muy diferentes

-si has algo simple, una torta así con un decorado de crema y algunas fresas ya sabes o algo que le guste, no tiene que ser complicado, ella apreciara si lo haces, oh bueno en realidad no la conozco así que esperaba que tú me lo dijeras.-

-ahm…pues ella es solo una amiga, tú estás malpensando al igual que mi tío y Hana, tienen que sacarse esas ideas de la cabeza.-claro que no había nada

todos creían cosas que no eran y no tenía manera de hacerles cambiar de opinión y eso comenzaba a asustarme, estoy segura que mañana al primer contacto comenzarían a interrogarla y hacerle comentarios con doble sentido

Intentarian por todos los medios averiguar cosas que no son y podrían meterme en problemas

Bueno eso podría tolerarlo pero el principal problema era Shizuru y es que no sabía que podría hacer

de alguna manera extraña se había vuelto impredecible en sus decisiones y es que de repente me dijo que quería conocerla, estaba claro que sus intenciones no serian buenas

Si la premisa era hacerme quedar mal ella lo haría y logrará su cometido si no tomo las previsiones

Pero la cuestión es como frenarla

-si, por cierto sabes si mi tío está en su oficina?.-pregunto de curiosa ante la única salida que acabo de encontrar

-ah pues llegó hace 10 minutos, así que supongo que si.-contesta apresurada.-oye espera que es lo que quieres hablar

-ok, hablamos luego.-me quito el delantal y lo dejo en el colgador mientras doy un leve empujón a Miya en el proceso.-ni que fuera gran cosa tu Collete noir, la próxima semana lo haré mejor de lo que lo haces ya verás.-añado sacándole la lengua mientras que ella levanta la ceja extrañada

-eso tendría que verlo.-es lo último que escucho antes de subir a la oficina

La luz prendida que pasa por debajo de la puerta me daba una buena señal

Realizo los típicos tres golpes en la puerta y escucho su voz que me da permiso

Sin embargo no me esperaba que Shizuru estuviera ahí también

Mi cara de desconcierto debió ser muy visible porque casi al mismo tiempo que la vi ella esbozó una sonrisa maliciosa sentadose junto a mi tio

-ah lo siento tio, perdón por interrumpir.-quería irme en serio quería pero

-descuida Natsuki, puedes entrar.-señala Kaji poniéndome en una maldita encrucijada, no pensé que estuviera Shizuru justo en este momento y ahora de qué diablos hablaría

No podía hablar sobre que ya no traería a mi invitada

-hola Natsuki.-saluda la castaña poniendo en su expresión una tonada dulce y cínica, de esas que se hacen odiar

Fingir que nos llevamos bien ha sido lo mas difícil que he estado haciendo estas semanas, eso de aparentar ante los demás algo que no somos es lo que mas he detestado pero debía hacerlo ya que era la única forma en que mi tio confíe para que Shizuru tuviera esas libertades que necesita para tener una vida normal y no se haga una rebelde

Las cosas han funcionado bien

He hablado mucho con mi tio sobre como es que tenia que ser con Shizuru y aunque al principio desconfiaba las cosas han comenzado a resultar, ahora la muy idiota puede salir a las fiestas, quedarse mas tiempo después de clases, salir con sus amigas, al principio la condicion era que tenía que ser yo quien la vigilara en todo momento pero ahora ha cambiado la situación

Cuando vió que con otro guardia también su manera de pensar cambió o al menos está en proceso de hacerlo

Solo me quedaba unas 7 semanas pero creo que seria el tiempo suficiente

Era extraño y es que si Kaji me diera la oportunidad de ser guardia permanente de la familia seria algo que aceptaría, no me importaba si eso incluía a Shizuru

Pero era algo que él no aceptaría por mas que se lo rogara

Me lo había hecho saber eso el primer día que llegué y que me lo volviera a decir ha sido uno de los peores golpes que he recibido, y es que siempre sentí que la única manera en retribuir todo lo que mis tios hicieron por mi es que yo tuviera que estar siempre a su disposición

Pero al parecer soy la única que piensa asi

Yo lo haría con gusto

Incluso eso ha sido mi motivación, ese fue el motivo por el cual ingresé a su organización…Cuidar de la familia siempre fue mi motivo

-buenas noches Shizuru.-devuelvo el saludo con cortesía inclinando la cabeza sintiéndome una completa idiota por comportarme como si fuera una sirvienta, eso es algo que odia mi tío a morir así que acabo de cometer el primer error y me doy cuenta de eso porque lo veo poner una mueca de disgusto pero no dice nada

Eso solo hace que me ponga nerviosa sobre todo porque no sé que decir

El que estuviera Shizuru era algo que debí prever

Pero bueno supongo que solo debo hablar del porque estoy aquí

-Justo estábamos hablando de ti Nat.-expresa Shizuru en una tonada que solo yo podía identificar.-y justo apareciste...casualidad eh?

"hablando de mi?"

Todo mi cuerpo se pone rígido y siento que mi corazón quiere salirse del pecho

El sudor frio que recorre mi cuerpo hace que la sensación se vuelva insoportable y es que mis peores temores vienen a mi cabeza como si se tratara de una mala broma

¿Acaso ella había sido capaz de decirle algo sobre mi secreto?

Empiezo a preguntarme mil cosas y antes de que pueda decir algo es mi tio quien me interrumpe

-cierto, Shizuru me ha dicho que quieres acortar tu estadía aquí.-señala y siento como mi alma regresa al cuerpo por un momento imaginé lo peor.-ya habíamos hablado del tema verdad?

Si eso era cierto, ya habíamos quedado en que solo me quedaría unas cuantas semanas más antes de regresar a Paris

No entendía porque tan de repente Shizuru estaba hablando de ese tema, estaba claro que no confiaba en mí y seguramente quería cerciorarse de lo que le estaba diciendo

Ahora se daba cuenta que no había mentido

Me quedo en silencio unos momentos analizando la situación, ante mi veía una clara oportunidad de aprovechar de acabar este maldito martirio

-Asi es tío, creo que ya quedan poco menos de 7 semanas.-digo apenas haciendo el conteo en mi mente.-

Shizuru se pone de pie y se me queda viendo con esos ojos rojos tan característicos

El parecido que tiene con mi tía Shari es aterrador por no decir menos, es una réplica exacta pero con una personalidad totalmente opuesta

Y es extraño porque cuando sus ojos me miran directamente a veces logra confundirme

-pero Shizuru me dijo que quieres retirarte del trabajo no?.-Señala y no puedo evitar la inesperada que son sus palabras

De nuevo todo se vuelve un caos en mi mente mientras me quedo en silencio y observo a Shizuru esperando a que me diga qué diablos está haciendo

-oh cierto que me platicaste eso hoy no?.-interfiere la castaña motivado por sabrá dios que mierda

No supe cómo sentirme

Me sentí traicionada

Prácticamente me estaba echando sin que pudiera hacer nada

Así de sencillo; con unas simples palabras y lo peor de todo es que no podía darle la contra pues no tenia por donde sostenerme

No debería sorprenderme pero hasta hace unos momentos ella nunca había hecho algo así

Supongo que ya se ha hartado de la situación y quería apartarme por completo

"Esto no fue lo que acordamos" dije en mis pensamientos deseando estar a solas para poder gritarle en su cara

Ella notó mi expresión perdida y desconcertada

Desconcertada y dolida y parecía disfrutarlo

-oh lo siento Nat pero no podía guardar el secreto.-señala entre dientes con una fingida mueca de preocupación.-ya sabes; deseabas tanto volver a Francia pero no querías decirle a mi papá porque sentías que estarías abusando de su confianza.-añade y casi pude sentir su veneno dispararse como dardos al cuello

Ella colocó sus ojos sobre mí en una clara advertencia que me indicaba que debia seguir el juego

-c..cierto tio, yo no queria…p..p..porque pensé que te molestarías.-dije apenas mirando de reojo a Shizuru exigiendo una explicación que no me la daría

-molestarme?.-su tono salió un tanto serio y provocó que me encogiera de hombros.-Natsuki creo que a veces te olvidas cuál es tu lugar.-añadió con una severidad un tanto impropia que incluso sorprendió a Shizuru.-que no me tengas esa confianza, eso sí me molesta y mucho

quería decir que lo sentía

quería decirle algo pero no me atrevía a soltar nada

La situación era tan extraña porque jamás había visto tan molesto a mi tío, al menos no desde que había regresado, era un escenario totalmente nuevo y me sentía fatal porque sé que yo era la responsable de ese mal humor

-esas cosas tienes que decírmelo, si te incomoda o simplemente no quieres tienes que.-continuó ante mi silencio.-si no tienes la suficiente confianza conmigo me haces pensar que podrías estar ocultándome otras cosas

Todo mi cuerpo volvió a tensarse al escuchar esas palabras

Mi respiración se tornó forzada y fue como si hubiera visto el peor de mis miedos hacerse realidad

-n…no…no como crees tio, no piense eso.-dije apenas intentando disimular mi pánico lo mejor que podía.-

-en serio no me estas ocultando nada mas?.-lanzó la pregunta con una mirada y por un instante me hizo creer que ya sabia y solo me estaba preguntando para cerciorarse

A lo peor Shizuru ya le había comentado y estaba esperando que le dijera que si

-n…no, para nada.-y con estas palabras me estaba sentenciando

Lo vi entrecerrar los ojos y su expresión seguía quieta desde su posición, a este punto sentía que mis piernas me iban a fallar y caería al piso en cualquier momento

Un extraño silencio se formó en el ambiente mientras que yo no era capaz de pensar en algo, me encontraba tan asustada imaginándome el peor escenario posible preguntándome si su hija ya le había comentado algo sobre mi situacion?

Si era así estaba perdida

-me vuelves a ofender Nat.-dijo y me sentí a morir al saber que mis suposiciones habían sido acertadas, desesperada solo quería correr y salir

Aunque siendo sincera lo cierto es que me encontraba paralizada como para mover un músculo

-jajaja ok Nat, no te pongas pálida solo era una broma.-dijo y cuando y lo sonreir.-vaya debo ser buen actor no lo crees hija?.-dice mientras seguía recuperándome de la impresión

Por su parte Shizuru también se encontraba sorprendida

Kaji volvió a reír mientras se acercó a paso lento para darme un abrazo tierno y protector, así como lo hacía cuando niña y entraba a mi habitación acompañado de mi tía Shari porque no podía controlar mis gritos debido a mis recurrentes pesadillas

Se podría decir que aunque no tuve la oportunidad se estar con mis padres

La vida me había enviado a mis tíos en su reemplazo y no podia estar más agradecida de haber tenido esa suerte

-Nat , pero en serio estoy molesto por esa falta de confianza.-esta vez su vos sale más suave y comprensible.-sabes que puedes decirme cualquier cosa, yo te escucharé.-expresa poniendo sus manos sobres mis hombros

-s…si tio, lo siento.-volví a disculparme esta vez mucho mas tranquila.-es solo que no quería decepcionarte

-no creo que eso llegue a pasar.-señala volviendo a su habitual expresión.- entonces debo decir que en este momento termina tu trabajo como guardia de Shizuru.-sentencia

Yo solo asientí levemente sin saber que responder

De todas formas no podía retractarme

Y al final de una manera tan sencilla Shizuru llevado acabo su cometido

Me dejó fuera de la jugada

-si es lo mejor, además ya te había dicho lo cómoda que me siento con Austin.-expresa la castaña poniéndose a lado de su padre.-es mejor que el se haga cargo de ahora en adelante y dejarte libre Nat

Libre?

Me costaba creer su nivel de cinismo para actuar de esta forma tan natural

-gracias.-expresé apenas mirándola fijamente deseando que las palabras que realmente quisiera decirles le llegaran.-

-bueno, era esto a lo que venias hablar nat.-no, no era esto

Negué con la cabeza

-no tio, quería hablarle sobre mi amiga que viene.-una sonrisa adornó su rostro al escucharme decir la palabra amiga y miró con complicidad a Shizuru la cual parecía interesada en el repentino cambio de tema

-solo amiga?...claro claro.-dijo entre dientes haciendo que encogiera de hombros y es que definitivamente no le sacaría de la cabeza de que no existía otra cosa.-que sucede, vendrá mañana a almorzar cierto?

-bu…bueno tio veras, ya le he dicho la idea y ella prefiere no ser una molestia, además de que es preferible ir más despacio ya sabes, no quiero que piense que quiero acelerar las cosas invitándola a almorzar para que lo conozcan…-no tenía muchos argumentos que decir así que lo único que se me ocurrió era llevar por ese camino

-apresurar las cosas?.-pregunta Shizuru un tanto desentonada.-oh te refieres a que todavía no es algo serio?; se supone que si está viniendo es por ti, por como lo pintas la cosa va muy en serio

-ella viene a conocer el país, no es tanto por mi.-respondí rápidamente evitando que pueda torcer a su conveniencia de nuevo la conversación.-

-muy apresurado eh?.-expresa Kaji ladeando la mirada.- si es una primera cita supongo que invitarla a casa es un tanto pronto como para dar ese paso.-si lo ponía de esa manera eso era verdad.-ok y por cuánto tiempo se quedará

-será todo el fin de semana.- y si era asi entonces debía prepararlo todo.-es por eso que también venia a pedirle permiso para estar libre estos días y hacer de guía y acompañarla.-

Lo veo lanzar una carcajada en señal de respuesta mientras se me queda mirando con una expresión divertida

-acompañarla….claro.-añade mientras se rasca la mejilla.-ok creo que captamos la indirecta cierto Shizuru?

La aludida me miró como queriendo comprender que es lo que estaba tramando y su expresión nada amigable hizo que mi piel se erizara y es que si había sido capaz de relevarme del cargo con tanta facilidad entonces era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera

Ahora tenia claro cual era su poder de persuasión

-no se de lo que hablas papá, pero no creo que sea buena idea dejar pasar la oportunidad de conocer a la amiga de Natsuki, debemos saber quien es la persona que le tiene tan interesada.-añadió en tono casual

Pero de casual no había nada

Se podía leer sus intenciones a primera

-eso es cierto pero lo dejaré pasar por esta vez.-señaló asertivo poniéndose de mi lado dándome a entender que tenia su permiso para estar fuera el fin de semana.-solo esta vez Nat, si ella regresa una segunda vez entonces no se escapara de que nos la presentes eh?.-

-p…por supuesto tío.-digo emocionada

-oh oh, es una mala idea papá, no creo que debas dejar a Nat todo el fin de semana si pueden pasarlo acá, tenemos las habitaciones y todo para que se hospede si quiere y podemos darle un mejor tour.-

-si, pero Nat no quiere parecer desesperada; seguro teme que eso pueda asustar a su "amiga".-responde a la castaña.-en fin, hablando de hospedaje tiene donde quedarse?

-ah no se preocupe tío ella ya alquilo un hotel y…

-¿hotel?, no para nada.-me interrumpió mientras se movió a su escritorio dando un pequeño salto, buscando entre los últimos cajones y repentinamente sacó una sarta de llaves.-quería esperar para darte esto en tu cumpleaños pero creo que es el momento adecuado.-dijo mientras me lo entregaba

Lo miré con extrañeza sin saber que era

-son las llaves de la casa de tus padres Natsuki.-añadió mientras llevó su mano a mi hombro.-cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad estará a tu nombre legalmente, mis abogados ya se han encargado de todo el papeleo para que la herencia de todo lo que dejaron tus papás sea tuyo.-

-y…yo…yo no.-no supe que decir además que se me formó un nudo en la garganta que me impedía hablar

Lo único que hice fue asentir agradecida

-no creo que Conozcas el lugar, tus papás la habían comprado poco antes y tenían pensado mudarse pero ese momento nunca llegó.-dijo en dando un pesado suspiro donde se podía notar la tristeza que le causaba recordar esos momentos al igual que a mi.- le diré a Hana que te lleve para que conozcas el lugar, seguro te encantará sobre todo porque tu madre es la que había elegido el diseño y debo decir que hasta ahora no conozco una persona que tuviera tan buen gusto como Saeko.-

El escuchar el nombre de mi madre fue lo suficiente para que me quebrara

Las lagrimas comenzaron a salir y empecé a llorar en silencio y mi tío para consolarme volvió a abrazarme

no habia manera en que pudiera pagar todo lo que habían hecho por mi

mi tia Shari

mi tio Kaji

ahora me daba cuenta de que mi deuda a cada día que pasaba seguía creciendo

 **c...**

...

y bueno Natsuki no se da cuenta cual es su lugar

al aprecer se le ha olvidado

oh siente que no se lo merece

o tal vez es porque Shizuru le ha puesto esa barrera de que ella no pertenece a la familia u.u

en fin eso fue todo espero actualizar mas seguido porque ya son vacaciones y habra mas tiempo (eso espero) T_T

eso fue todo hasta la proxima =D


	13. XIII-parte 1

Oh bueno hola de nuevo

y aquí sacando un capitulo en tiempo record por como va la situación x_x

espero les guste

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **XIII.-parte 1**

* * *

No lo podía creer

En serio estaba pasando?

En serio papá había sido capaz de regalarle una casa a Natsuki?

Me quedé de piedra viendo una escena repetida, una escena que lo había visto tantas veces cuando niña que provocó que la odiara a mas no poder; ver a esa idiota abrazando a mi padre cual pequeña como si acabara de perder un juguete

sus lágrimas podían engañar a los demás pero a mí no

Se lo que hacia

A mí no me engañaba esa mala actuación de victima

Estuve a punto de decir algo para cortar el momento pero después pensé que era preferible dejarlo pasar y esperar pacientemente para hablar a solas con papá

-tío…yo no se que decir, muchas gracias..e…esto es demasiado.-fue lo primero que dijo mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas con una vaga sonrisa de alegría.-

-querida no tienes por qué agradecer, no es un regalo lo que te estoy dando, es el legado de Saeko y tu familia, lo único que estoy haciendo es ver que todo pase a tu nombre y cuando cumplas la mayoría de edad será formalmente tuyo; pero esto siempre lo ha sido.-

La peliazul asintió levemente sin saber muy bien cómo actuar

Pero todo es tan fingido en ella

Todo lo que ha hecho desde siempre ha sido actuar, hacerse la víctima y dar lastima para que le presten atención

-sería buena idea de que Hana te acompañe ahora mismo a conocer el lugar, estoy seguro que te encantará.-Natsuki asintió con una sonrisa mientras emocionada volvió a abrazar a papá.-vamos antes de que se haga tarde

Natsuki salió rápidamente a llamar a Hana, estaba mas que claro que se moría de ir que es lo que había ganado

-papá que fue lo que acaba de pasar?.-es lo primero que pregunté, no podía evitar que mi voz sonara un tanto molesta.-le acabas de regalar una casa a Natsuki?

-era de sus padres, se lo iba a dar en su cumpleaños pero como mañana viene alguien a quien quiere impresionar pues que mejor.-comentó en un tono de broma.-lo que me ha dicho Hana sobre la supuesta amiga de Natsuki me da mucha curiosidad, tengo ganas de conocerla pero no la voy a presionar…al menos no hasta enterarme de que si existe una relación seria.

¿Relación seria?

Me pregunté qué diablos estaba pasando aquí

Desde cuando a papá le importaba tanto con quien se podía relacionar la Kuga

No entendía

Si era una simple empleada porque se tomaba tal interes

Solo era una maldita empleada que hace unos momentos acababa de ser despedida y me importaba una mierda si era la hija de sus mejores amigos, ya había hecho demasiado por ella criándola en esta casa durante todos estos años

Debía ser suficiente no?

No es como si antes no le hubiera preguntado del tema

Lo hice muchas veces

Y su respuesta fue que era lo menos que podían hacer por ella

No es que sea tan idiota como para darme cuenta lo que ha pasado, siempre lo quise negar, o mejor dicho no lo quería ver hasta ahora...pero es evidente

Se nota a leguas

Se notaba en los ojos de mamá cuando veía a Natsuki, ella no la veía como una simple niña o como un acto de caridad

Lo veía como si fuera parte de la familia,tanto así que sus ultimas palabras se las dijo a ella

Papá también tiene la misma mirada

Ambos se encariñaron con la huérfana

Creo que nunca lo quise aceptar pero estaba tan claro que ya era tiempo de quitarme la venda de los ojos

"maldita"

Debería reclamarle a papá pero ya había hecho suficiente, además de que oficialmente Natsuki ya había cumplido mi objetivo

El sonido de las rejas abriéndose hizo que mis pensamientos se interrumpieran y tanto papá como yo asomamos la vista por la ventana y vimos como Hana y Natsuki subían a la Fiat Spider roja

De todos los modelos que se encontraban en el estacionamiento era el que más gustaba, no solo por el color sino también por su diseño tipo convertible

El chofer que alistaba el auto salía a pedido de Natsuki quien asentía agradecida mientras abría la puerta a Hana para después ponerse en el asiento del piloto

-no pierden el tiempo.-escuché decir a papá mientras veía como Hana lanzaba las llaves a la peliazul la cual sonreía divertida mientras colocaba las manos en el volante y partian.-estoy seguro que le gustará.-añadió alegre

…

Como lo imaginaba a la mañana siguiente Natsuki no se encontraba a la hora del desayuno, estaba claro que había salido al aeropuerto a recibir a su invitada, situación que no era un hecho aislado pues parecía ser el único tema de conversación en la mesa entre Hana y papá

Estaban demasiado interesados en saber quién era la susodicha y como podía verse

La pregunta no tardó en llegar a mí por parte de la Nana

-no lo se, no tengo la menor idea de cuál pudieran ser los gustos de Natsuki.-era sincera en mis palabras y no lo decía solo por cortesía, en serio no tenía idea, tampoco es como si me importara de todas formas

Pero eso sería fácil de averiguar, sería tan fácil como enviar por mensaje la pregunta adecuada

Ella me lo diría

Ya lo he comprobado

No sé si es por mera ingenuidad o es alguna postura extraña o quizás es que las preguntas hasta ahora han sido demasiado simples pero desde hace unas semanas he empezado a entablar conversación mediante mensajes, las reglas han sido claras, me tiene que contestar máximo dentro de un intervalo de 5 minutos y con la verdad, si no lo hacía pues se atendría a las consecuencias de ver como el vídeo de Miya se haría viral

Lo cierto es que es algo que no me atrevería hacer

Pero eso es algo que ella no sabe

Las preguntas hasta ahora han sido simples, pero lo tuve que hacer para poder comprobar si eran verdad sus respuestas, por ejemplo cuál es tu color favorito, que tipo de postre es lo que más te gusta, lugares que te gustaría conocer, han sido una de las tantas interrogantes de las que Miya al ser una especie de hermana mayor conoces de Natsuki

y era sincera

Cualquiera en la situación de la Kuga podría responder cualquier cosa solo por cumplir pero lo cierto es que hasta ahora ha dicho la verdad

Si yo estuviera en su misma posición no lo haría

Y no creo que alguien en su sano juicio lo hiciera

Era extraño

Incluso no le creí la primera vez, tenía mis dudas cuando me respondió que el rojo era su color favorito, si hacia un poco de memoria en cómo se vestía y los colores que se repetían más a menudo en su conjunto eran el azul y el negro

asi nunca había visto rojo, no en las blusas o las remeras al menos que lo tuviera puesto en su encaje de ropa interior pero lo dudaba mucho

fui a preguntarle a Miya y efectivamente la mayor me dijo que Natsuki tenia una afición por el rojo; también le costaba entender un poco porque ya que no tenía ninguna prenda de ese color, al menos no de las que usaba habitualmente

Hice lo mismo cuando me dijo que su postre favorito era el Collete Noir

Estaba casi segura que decía la verdad, porque cuando éramos niñas a Hana le gustaba premiarnos cuando nos portábamos bien, aunque más que por mí, lo hacía por Natsuki porque era un tanto más difícil de lidiar

La cuestión del tema es porque se tomaba la molestia de responder con sinceridad?

podía pensar que quien esta del otro lado es un pervertido que la esta chantajeando

no tiene mucho sentido

¿Porque lo haria?

Es decir nadie en su sano juicio le diría la verdad a alguien que la está chantajeando, por ultimo le diría cualquier cosa solo por complacer pero ser sincera?

Incluso me he planteado la posibilidad de que ella sepa que soy yo la que tengo el vídeo y que de alguna forma milagrosa se ha enterado que soy yo quien pilló el celular

Pero no

He sido lo suficientemente cuidadosa para que ni tenga sospechas, además de que el móvil lo tengo muy bien guardado en mi habitación, Natsuki jamás se ha atrevido a acercarse a mi cuarto, mucho menos tendría el valor de entrar

-Capaz es buena cocinera.-el comentario de papá me devolvió a la realidad y provocó una leve carcajada en Hana que asintió feliz

-tiene razón señor Fujino, creo que es uno de los requisitos indispensables para conquistar a Natsuki, especialmente que sepa hacer una Collete Noir.-

-Cierto, estoy seguro que asi debió pasar, la conquistó con un buen Noir o algún postre con chocolate.-añadió siguiendo el juego

Estaba claro que la fascinación por los dulces de Natsuki era de dominio público

-seguro que si, por cierto ella se fue al aeropuerto no?.-pregunté fingiendo desinterés

Hana respondió con un leve asentimiento

-sí, luego irán a casa de Natsuki para ver su itinerario.-añadió llevando él te a sus labios.-estoy segura que Natsuki hará un genial trabajo y la llevará a conocer los lugares más hermosos de la ciudad

-tiene que, si quiere conquistar a la chica.-expresó papá con una mirada cómplice.-en fin ya me tengo que ir, espero que me mantengan al tanto de cómo le fue a Natsuki y Hana por favor no esperes a que te llamé, a veces es muy cabezota y necesitará bueno consejos.-dijo poniéndose el saco un tanto apresurado viendo la hora algo inusual

-Que pasó papá, te llaman del trabajo?.-

-si, salió un requerimiento de emergencia y tendré que ir a kyoto.-dijo frotándose las manos.-regresaré el lunes por la noche, a buena hora se canceló la invitación de la amiga de Natsuki hubiera dado una mala primera impresión.-comentó con una vaga sonrisa.-ah todo esto no nos ha dicho su nombre, mmm se lo dijo a alguna de ustedes?.-

Negué con la cabeza a saber una mierda si me importaba como se llamara la tipeja que debía ser igual de ordinaria

-Emily Lacrosse.-soltó Hana.-fue difícil hacer que me dijera su nombre, quiere ser muy reservada la chica

-oh bonito nombre.-no… no era nada grandioso.-bueno chicas yo tengo que irme y ya sabe Hana buenos consejos, siento que Nat podría hacerlo desastroso si no tiene a su tutora de emergencia.-

-descuide, yo me encargaré de que todo salga bien.- y con esa premisa papá se despidió apresurada de nosotras y salió casi corriendo, el auto de la empresa ya lo esperaba en la salida

Yo no perdí tiempo

Subí rápidamente a mi habitación a sacar el celular de Miya

Quería ver hasta qué punto podía llegar su sinceridad

 **"buenos días Nat, sabes desde hace unos días he sentido la curiosidad de preguntarte algo"**

Empecé a jugar con el móvil esperando una respuesta rápida mientras estaba tirada en la cama

Normalmente la demora solo era de un par de minutos

Pero no respondía

Pasaron los primeros 5 minutos y dije que lo dejaría pasar por esta vez

-si no me contestas estarás muerta.-dije en una clara amenaza a la nada

Ansiosa de esperar estaba por mandarle un mensaje de advertencia

 **"lo siento, estoy algo ocupada así que no puedo contestarte de inmediato"**

 **"no quiero excusas, tenemos un trato recuerdas?"**

Un maldito trato que tenía que cumplir

 **"ok, lo siento"**

Me importaba una mierda sus excusas

 **"como sea, sabes que estoy interesada en ti así que me gustaría que me describas como quisieras que sea tu chica ideal físicamente"**

 **"que?...para que quieres saber eso"**

 **"ya te lo dije estoy interesada en ti"**

Los minutos pasan esperando una respuesta

Probablemente debería esperar que me describa a su misteriosa amiga francesa

No me sorprendería

Incluso era lo más lógico que hiciera

Describir a la chica que quieres cogerte

Yo lo haría, describiría a Tirandis de pies a cabeza

 **"una tez clara, esas de porcelana de esas que te dan la impresión de que si la fueras a tocar se rompería, y el color de cabello le caería perfecto si fuera castaño, de ese tono un poco más claro que el café y unos ojos rojos escarlatas tan enigmáticos como ella, de esos que cuando te miraran no supieras que hacer, una sonrisa encantadora que te hiciera olvidar los problemas"**

Leí el mensaje una y otra vez y no lo creia

No tardé mucho en darme cuenta a quien estaba describiendo

Bastaba con que me mirara al espejo para darme cuenta que los rasgos encajaban conmigo

Acaso era una especie de broma?

Estaba tratando de jugar conmigo?

 **"eso fue muy detallista, es como si estuvieras describiendo a alguien que ya conoces o me equivoco"**

Lancé la pregunta un tanto ansiosa sin saber porque

Esto no me estaba gustando para nada y es que aparte de no tener sentido incluso sonaba aterrador

 **"no, no conozco a nadie así"**

Ahí estaba la mentira

Contuve las ganas de reír mientras volvía a leer su respuesta en voz alta, sabía que no respondería con sinceridad a todas las preguntas

 **"oh pareciera que sí, al menos me diste esa impresión y que pasaría si llegaras a ver a esa chica con esas características, te enamorarías a primera vista?"**

Quería ver hasta donde podía llegar a mentir y si de alguna manera podía hacerla caer en contradicción para que ella misma se dé cuenta de que está haciendo todo para que el vídeo de Miya saliera a la luz

 **"espero que no encontrarme con nadie** **así** **"** lanzó en una respuesta por demás extraña

Si lo anterior ya había sonado descabellado esto solo lo ponía en un peor contexto

Y es que hace un rato me había descrito físicamente y ahora rogaba por no encontrarse con alguien como yo?

era eso?

Acaso me estaría insultando?

Era algun tipo de indirecta que no estaba pudiendo captar?

Si; eso debía ser

Comencé a molestarme mientras pensaba que se estaba burlando de mi

 **"no entiendo, que quieres decir con que quisieras no encontrarte con ella, se supone que sería la chica de tus sueños al menos físicamente hablando no?"**

 **"sería peligroso"** contestó casi de inmediato **"ok ya tengo que irme estaré ocupada el fin de semana, puedes preguntarme todo lo que quieras después"** finalizó antes de que se fuera dejándome intrigada

No tuve tiempo de mandar una réplica pues el símbolo de apagado me decía que realmente estaba fuera de línea

Sería peligroso?

Como se suponía que debía tomármelo

Acaso estaba jugando conmigo

Acaso sabía que era yo quien estaba al otro lado de la línea y por eso se le habia ocurrido contestar de esa manera?

Estaba claramente en su mensaje que me estaba describiendo físicamente a mi, todo encajaba al menos estaba segura por el color de ojos porque son inusuales de ver, no muchas personas tienen el mismo color que yo tengo

"esa maldita"

Que era lo que estaba planeando

Bueno no debía preocuparme porque ya estaba oficialmente despedida asi que lo mejor seria ignorar la cuenta y seguir en lo mío

Ahora que papá no estaba podía darme algunas atribuciones como salir de compras

Pensé en llamar a Mai para salir al cine a ver una película o encontrarnos para hacer algo

Al final opté por salir de compras, me dí una rápida ducha y me cambié de ropa, minutos antes de salir para que alisten al auto le pedí permiso a Hana la cual me la dió sin poner ningún pero

Lo cierto es que estos últimos meses las cosas han cambiado mucho

Debo admitir que en lo único que ha servido esa idiota ha sido en hacerles cambiar de opinión tanto a papá como a Hana, los cuales antes eran muy restrictivos, si las circunstancias fueran las de siempre probablemente ahora mismo estaría rogando para que pueda salir a la esquina a comprar pan

Saludé con educación a Austin, el cual me indicaba con una leve reverencia que el auto ya estaba listo, a diferencia de Natsuki la relación que he entablado con Caleb era más el estilo que me acomodaba

Una relación de ama y empleado donde mi palabra era prácticamente la ley, claro eso siempre y cuando no fuera papá quien le diera las indicaciones primero

-Señorita a donde iremos.-preguntó mientras me abria la puerta para que pudiera entrar.-

-Iremos al centro de compras.-respondí acomodándome en el asiento, intenté echar un leve vistazo atrás viendo los autos que seguían en el estacionamiento y para variar el spider no se encontraba en su lugar.-oye Austin y la araña porque no está?

-oh, la señorita kuga salió en la mañana manejando ese auto.-

"Claro porque más seria"

Apreté los puños con fuerza

Al parecer si quería impresionar a la supuesta amiga y se estaba tomando demasiada confianza de tomar las cosas que no le pertenecían

-pidió permiso de alguien para salir con la araña?.-pregunté intentando no sonar irritada pero en este punto era difícil ocultar mi molestia

Caleb me miró del retrovisor y encogió de hombros

Él sabía cuándo me encontraba cabreada y también sabía de lo que era capaz

-claro que si señorita, el Señor Kaji le dio las llaves.-

-¿Qué?!.-grité ofuscada no lo podía creer esto debía ser una mala broma

Esto era demasiado no iba a permitir que se pasara de confianzuda

Ahora entendía que era lo que estaba tramando esa tramposa

Haciéndose la víctima estaba convenciendo a papá de que le diera cosas que no le pertenecían, mucho menos se las merecía

-Caleb sabes dónde queda la residencia Kuga, ya sabes a la que ayer fueron Hana y Natsuki.-Austin parecía un tanto renuente a no querer decir nada pero bastó que le lanzara una mirada amenazadora para que me dijera la verdad

-Si señorita.-

-perfecto habrá un cambio de planes.-digo con una leve sonrisa

…

Bajé del auto mientras indicaba a Austin que se quedara en su lugar, caminé por el Hall pasando las rejillas de la entrada hacia el patio, el lugar era un barrio residencial de clase media alta

El lugar tenia buena pinta, especialmente las calles que a lo largo y ancho se notaba como el área verde y los jardines formaban un tenue lienzo y dejaba una buena impresión

Casi contuve las ganas de reír al ver en el pequeño estacionamiento aparcado a un costado el spider rojo , oh claro que si Kuga y su invitada estarían ya en casa y que mejor momento para arruinarla

Toqué el timbre de la puerta blanca, no sonaba ningún ruido dentro y no se si era buena señal, esperé unos minutos paciente hasta que abrieron la puerta

La cara de sorpresa de Natsuki fue monumental

Era como si sus peores miedos y temores se hubieran hecho realidad

Y claro que eso es lo minimo que debía sentir al verme en su puerta

-oh buenos día Natsuki.-saludé con un fingido tono amable mirándola de pies a cabeza

No estaba llevando su típico jean azul, sino un leggins color blanco de esos ajustados de medio encaje que lo tenía hasta las rodillas y una polera blanca como si fuera a salir a correr o simplemente a pasar el día en casa

Claro que ese era su objetivo pasar el día a solas con su invitada

Estaba claro que solo quería follar

Por eso es que había cambiado los planes para estar a solas y no tener que pasar la idea de una cena en casa ajena, el hecho de que justo un día antes papá le había dado parte de la herencia familiar le caía como anillo al dedo

Oh pero era una pena

-q…q…que estás haciendo aquí?.-pregunto en un leve susurro mientras se ponía delante de la puerta mostrando su nerviosismo.-

-oh nada solo me dieron ganas de venir a saludar a una ex trabajadora.-contesté en forma de burla.-y bien no vas a dejarme pasar o es que no tienes modales

Natsuki miró a los lados buscando ayuda o que se yo

Se le notaba el nerviosismo y hasta podía jurar que parecía asustada y yo no podía sentirme mejor

Al parecer esa chica llamada Emily era más especial de lo que creía

Era una pena que ahora se jodiera todo

Y eso es lo que haria

Después de hoy habrá deseado jamás haber venido a tomar el trabajo de guardia

 **c...**

* * *

esa Shizuru desubicada mal T_T

esto se puede poner feo a como viene la situacion ._.

a todo esto muchas gracias por leer y esperaré sus comentarios

a ver ya tengo avanzado el sgte capitulo y es probablemente que lo publique antes de terminar el año

en fin, espero que hayan pasado una feliz navidad y se que el sgte año será mejor

nos vemos =D


	14. XIII-parte 2

Wow antes que nada, muchas gracias por sus comentarios

y antes de comenzar espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de año y la hayan pasado super

y mi deseo para este 2018 es que todo sea felicidad y buenas vibras para todos =D

sin mas preambulos aquí la conti

espero y les guste

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **XIII.-parte 2**

* * *

-y bien no me vas a dejar pasar?.-pregunté tomando el control de la situación

Se podía leer en su rostro las ganas que tenía por decirme que me fuera a la mierda

Pero no tenía opcion

Me encontraba confiada porque sabia que no se atrevería a decirme que me fuera

No tenia el coraje para hacerlo

-oye que estás haciendo aquí.-exclamó entre enojada y sorprendida.-no es gracioso, ya tuviste lo que querías, por tu culpa ya no trabajo con mi tío así que ya no tenemos ninguna relación

-oh Nat, así vas a tratar a un miembro de la familia Fujino?.-pregunté con fingido tono de decepción, tono que estaba segura ella había leído perfectamente lo mal actuado que salió

Antes de que pudiera decir algo una voz algo chillona cortó su replica

Aprovechando el momento me abrí de costado para entrar dándole un empujón para ver quién era la desafinada

Bajando de las gradas del fondo una silueta curvilínea hizo su aparición, de pelo cobrizo hasta la altura de del cuello, una tez trigueña y unos ojos pardos que ignoraban mi presencia pues seguían en su mundo saltando de lado a lado imaginando que el cuaderno enrollado en su mano era un micrófono y al parecer estaba cantando, claro que si a eso llamábamos cantar era decir mucho, mas parecía un gato maullando de dolor

Por el acento casi imperceptible pude distinguir que hablaba bien nuestro idioma

Algo totalmente inesperado

-… una flecha de luz lanzare hacia tu corazón…y ahí se quedará sellando el pacto que hay entre los d…-detuvo su monologo al verme en la entrada, parpadeó un par de veces mientras me miraba de pies a cabeza con una mueca de curiosidad.-hola?.-saludó acercándose a la par que miraba a Natsuki de reojo como diciéndole que nos presentará, sin embargo la tonta estaba tan nerviosa y sin saber que hacer que no entendía el mensaje

creo que ni se había percatado de la señal

-hola.-respondí el saludo con una sonrisa fingida.-mucho gusto, creo que Natsuki acaba de romperse así que empezaré la presentación.-hice una pausa tendiéndole la mano.- soy Shizuru Fujino.-

-claro, sé quién eres.-dijo al tiempo sacándome un poco de onda mientras devolvía el saludo con una gentileza, de nuevo pudo ver cómo me miraba de pies a cabeza.-oye Nat cuando me describías a Shizuru como que no te creía mucho pero tenias razón.-dijo con una sonrisa risueña.-es por eso que volviste al tratamiento y comenzaste a tomar las pastillas no?.-la Kuga quiso responder pero se puso palida al escucharla decir eso

con una expresión de pánico se quedó callada pensando que hacer

Por mi parte yo no entendía nada de lo que decía

Estaba demasiado sorprendida de saber que Natsuki había tenido el desatino de hablar de mi a una extraña

-oh, así que Natsuki te ha hablado de mí.-sabía que lo mejor era provocar que salga el tema.-espero que haya dicho cosas buenas

-es difícil que mi amiga hable mal de la gente.-respondió rápidamente mientras se colocaba a su lado y le daba un abrazo de costado.-sobre todo con la familia a la que está tan agradecida.-añadió para cortar el tema de una forma tan sutil que me volvió a sorprenderme

La chica no era nada tonta

Al contrario, parecía ser el tipo de personas que responde rapido

Astutas cual zorro

-y bien Nat, creo que te ha sorprendido demasiado mi visita.-señalé volviendo a enfocar mi vista en la peliazul.-sigues sin decir nada y eso me preocupa un poco

La aludida volvió a entrar en si al escuchar mi voz

-ah si lo siento, realmente no te esperaba.-respondió un tanto torpe.-apenas llegamos y recién nos estábamos alistando para...

-oh si, teníamos algo pendiente mujer.-la interrumpió.-justo ya conecte la consola, así que prepárate Nat, esta vez te voy a desnudar, te quitaré hasta la ultima prensa que llevas puesto.-exclamó jalándola a la pequeña sala entre risas mientras que ella se dejaba hacer sin oponer resistencia.-disculparas pero este duelo ha sido pospuesto demasiado tiempo como para dejar pasar otro segundo.-dijo en una vaga excusa para dejarme sola e ignorada

-descuida parece que es importante.-expresé entre líneas pero creo que no llegaron a escucharme

No podía creerlo

Me sentí ignorada y dejada de lado como si no importara

Así de rápido

Tan fugaz

Me pregunté quién diablos se había creído esa tipa

Lo peor de todo es que la situación no se había visto como si fuera ofensiva, si no que la chica lo hizo de una forma sutil y trabajada

Apreté los puños intentando controlarme

Sabía que lo mejor era tomar las cosas con calma pues no conocía nada sobre Emily y no quería dar una mala primera impresión; sobre todo porque el objetivo no era ella

El objetivo era Natsuki, era hacerla quedar como una don nadie, aunque no es como si eso no fuera cierto

Seria simplemente que aflorara la verdad

Tenía mis sospechas de que la idiota se había tomado la molestia de decirle que eramos familia y que mi papá era su tío

Y como no; si la muy descarada hasta ya había hablado de mi estaba claro que tuvo que haber platicado de todos con ella

Seguí el paso hacia la sala, por los adornos y decoraciones me dí cuenta de que eran cosas recientes y nuevas, seguramente papá se había tomado la molestia de comprarlos para Natsuki, incluso la tv plana de 50 pulgadas que se encontraba empotrada y estaba proyectando el juego en el que iban a tener el dichoso duelo"

"FIFA 18?"

A mi nunca me habían gustado los videojuegos, a decir verdad no era muy aficionada y hasta ahora pensaba que a Natsuki tampoco le interesaban

Observé de reojo a la peliazul la cual estaba sentada en el mueble, aun se podía notar la tensión en su rostro, al parecer no era necesario que dijera nada para que la hiciera sentir mal, solo mi presencia bastaba para poner su mundo de cabeza

y saber eso se sentía extrañamente bien aunque por otra parte no entendía porque se encontraba así

Supuse que había leído mis intenciones de porque estaba aquí de visita

Solo quería dejarla en ridículo

-por cierto Shizuru no vayas a pensar mal de nosotras, este es un duelo que no puede esperar, espero que no te sientas excluida ni nada.-señaló desde su posición con soltura como si lo estuviera diciendo solo por sonar educada mientras Natsuki seguía callada programando el juego y escogiendo su equipo

-descuida, no tenía idea de que a Nat le gustara los videojuegos.-respondí con diplomacia aunque por dentro maldecía a la muy imbécil.-así que es algo que me encantaría ver que tan bien se le da, solo espero que no sea como verla intentando tocar el piano que ahí se le da horrible.-solté en tono a broma

La cobriza soltó una leve carcajada mientras volvía a fijar su vista en su amiga

No era difícil que se diera cuenta de lo tensa que se encontraba y como si tratara de calmarla se acercó y le susurró palabras al oído e increíblemente tuvo un efecto positivo puesto que la vi esbozar un leve asentimiento

Entonces me pregunte si solo era una amiga

Hana la había pintado como diciendo que era alguien a quien Natsuki quería conquistar pero por la manera en que se comportaban las dos se notaba que existía una confianza

En silenció me senté a un costado de las chicas, las cuales se encontraban de frente a la pantalla, ya más tranquila la dueña de la casa se puso de pie y empezó a estirar el cuello y masajear su hombro concentrada en el partido que estaba por venir

No sé qué cosas le había dicho Emily pero eso había sido suficiente para que se olvidara de mí y pusiera total atención en el juego

Ese tiempo me fue útil para estudiar a detalle sobre la Francesa; llevaba unos jeans negros holgados y una blusa blanca ajustada a su curvilínea figura que hacia resaltar lo estilizado y bien cuidado que tenía el cuerpo, al menos de la cintura para arriba, lo mas llamativo que tenía eran sus ojos pardos llamaban la atención pero no era la gran cosa y de rostro tampoco podía decir que sorprendía

No era fea pero tampoco era la gran cosa

Habían mejores en el mercado

No entendía como es que Natsuki estaba interesada en alguien como ella

Aunque pensándolo bien era lo único que podría conseguir

Seguí observando en silencio el partido como no sabía nada del tema me encontraba aburrida, bastó unos minutos para que ocurriera lo que parecía ser el primer golpe certero de la novedad

-Gol!.-gritó efusiva la cobriza mientras se ponía de pie y bailaba mientras en la pantalla se mostraba como el marcador a lado del Manchester se transformaba de un cero al número uno para desconcierto de Natsuki que tenía cara de pocos amigos

-descuide la defensa por adelantar mis lineas y mantenerte arrinconada todo el tiempo.-exclamó viendo con desagrado la repetición de la jugada.-esto es tan injusto

-nada de injusto cariño, así es el juego, cuando acabe el partido quiero esos leggins tirados en el piso.-dijo convencida haciendo quela miraran de una forma curiosa

-eso no pasará.-respondió retadora entre molesta y cabreada se masajeo la muñeca y volvió a tomar el control y jamás lo volvió a soltar hasta que termino el partido

El marcador final fue un 4-2 a favor de Natsuki la cual solo levantó el pulgar arriba hacia su rival para jactarse de la victoria

Emily solos agacho la cabeza y dio un resoplido de frustración

-wow fue suerte.-dijo poniéndose de pie.-a que más tarde te ganaré ya lo veras.-dijo echándose cansada como si el partido que acababan de jugar realmente hubiera durado 90 minutos reales

Solo duró unos 10

Y eso habia sido conveniente para mi porque durante todo ese lapso me habia sentido muy ignorada escuchando insultos al árbitro por parte de Emily y gruñidos de frustración por parte de Nat al ver que no le salía una jugada o que se yo

-y yo que queria ver esos leggins abajo mujer, porque ere asi Nat dime.-añadió Emily

-sabes que nunca hemos jugado a eso.-susurró apenas mientras su miedo volvia en si al verme sentada atrás

-oh creo que se olvidaron que estaba de espectadora.-dije con una leve sonrisa al notar el efecto de pánico que había vuelto a surgir en Natsuki, sobre todo me sentía feliz porque sabía que era yo el motivo de su miedo

Estaba segura que pensaba que haría algo que la dejaría muy mal

Y tenía razón, eso era lo que haría sin embargo tenía que conocer mejor a la amiga

-disculpa, a veces nos dejamos llevar cuando se trata del fifa.-se excusó Emily.-bueno tengo hambre, que tal si pedimos algo de delivery, o me llevarías a comer Nat.-

-oh no le pidas eso, no creo que tenga para pagar.-dije divertida

La aludida se encogió de hombros y es que era verdad

Emily se contagió de mi sonrisa

-en serio Nat?...es eso verdad?.-preguntó curiosa.-en serio no podrías pagar si te pido ir al restaurante más caro de la ciudad?.-dijo un dejo de molestia e indignada mostrándome la señal de que mis suposiciones habían sido certeras

Al parecer Kuga cayó presa de la mentira para tratar de impresionarla

Un camino lógico pero desesperado

-ah pues conozco otros lugares.-respondió un tanto torpe.-algo más baratos, ya sabes nunca he ido a los restaurantes de lujo o alguno de renombre.-explicó sintiéndose avergonzada ante los ojos pardos que la miraban con una severidad inusual.-

Si había que resaltar un punto era que por lo menos estaba siendo sincera

Aunque por otro lado estaba siendo inteligente ya que si mentía me daría la oportunidad la dejaría mal parada si lo intentara

-como se llama el restaurante mas costoso.- me preguntó de repente cambiando su mueca.-

-yukatade shiawasena.-respondí mirando con diversión la situación.-pero si querían ir tendrían que haber reservado con anticipación de por lo menos una semana.-expliqué convencida de ese pequeño detalle

-mmmm haber veamos.-rápidamente Emily saco de su bolsillo su movil y empezó a buscar los datos del restaurant y ubicación.- oye si tiene buena pinta.-dijo entre susurros mientras veía la fachada; un tanto entusiasmada empezó a marcar un numero, suponía que estaba intentando llamar al lugar pero estaba claro que la rechazarían.-oh Jeremy te estoy interrumpiendo?...ah no?...jaja que gracioso oye necesito un favor, sabes que me he dado una escapada donde una amiga y pues quiero reservar para esta noche, una cena para dos….claro…ok te pasaré los datos, me confirmas al rato si fue o no fue posible, pero ya sabes me harás dichosa si recibo buenas noticias….oks Jeremy muchas gracias….

-es el mismo Jeremy de esa vez?.-preguntó Natsuki con una repentina sonrisa en el rostro

-sí, el mismo….ya se encuentra bien de la pierna, ya puede caminar con normalidad.-dijo

Yo me encontraba un tanto perdida en la conversación y solo me escuchaba fingiendo prestar interés

Estaba claro que no había forma de que le dieran una reservacion

Además que hacer una, no era gratis y si a eso sumábamos lo que tendrían que pagar por los platillos probablemente no tendrían ninguna chance de hacerlo

Mucho menos si era Natsuki quien fuera a correr con los gastos

Mala idea

-oh oh, Jeremy está devolviendo la llamada.-exclamó emocionada contestando otra vez.-dime lo que quiero oir, miénteme aunque sea antes de que me digas la verdad…..oh en serio?...mmm no estas mintiendo?...genial…si, no, no te preocupes por el costo pero como cuanto fue….oh tanto?...jajaja ok si sé que no es problema pero no es como si todas las veces cobraran así…entiendo entiendo, ok Jeremy me hiciste el día, el primer plato será en tu nombre , ok nos vemos y gracias.-finalizó la llamada levantando las manos emocionada.-ok Nat hoy iremos a cenar al Yukatade

No

No podía ser verdad

Así tan simple hubiera sido reservar?

No, definitivamente no

Debía ser una broma que le estaba haciendo a Nat porque tendría que cubrir con los gastos

-jajaja en serio?.-no pude evitar comenzar a reir, por un momento creí que había hecho pero eso estaba fuera de sus ligas.-no le hagas asustar a Natsuki así, por favor o le dará un ataque.-añadí mordaz

Emily ladeó la cabeza

-oh no no, todo correrá por mi cuenta.-respondió señalándose así misma.-sé que Nat ha trabajado sin recibir paga estos meses y aunque no fuera así se me ha dado la gana de invitarla; es decir ya está siendo tan amable conmigo al alojarme en su casa…es lo menos que puedo hacer.-soslayó volviendo abrazar de costado a Natsuki la cual se toma la nuca visiblemente nerviosa por el contacto

"y una mierda"

-¿qué?...en serio les dieron una reservación para hoy?.-eso era imposible y si lo fuera hubieran tenido que pagar unas 10 veces más que cuando se hace con una semana, era imposible; mi cara de incredulidad debió ser elocuente pues sentí que la amiga se burlaba de mi cuando comenzó a mirarme.-en serio tendrían el dinero?.-pregunté intentando sonar lo menos molesta posible.-es decir ese lugar es muy costoso y no creo que Nat…

-hey no sigas.- me interrumpió de repente.-oye Shizuru no me lo tomes a mal pero estoy empezando a creer que quieres ofender a Natsuki.-

-no…como crees.-dije apenas fingiendo una vaga sonrisa pero no la convencí

Entonces me di cuenta que había sido muy descuidada o mejor dicho muy ingenua

Mi ataque había sido tan evidente que ahora dejaba ver en claro mi careta y no tenía ni puta idea de que esa chica fuera lo suficientemente directa como para decírmelo en la cara

-¿no es cómo creo?.-volvió a preguntar deshaciendo el agarre que tenia de Natsuki y acercándose a mi con una postura hostil.-quieres saber que es lo que creo?...-preguntó con una cambio de tono en su voz muy elocuente y nada amigable, casi como si fuera otra persona

Antes de que acortara la distancia entre nosotras fue la Kuga quien le sostuvo de la mano

-no, no es así Emily, Shizuru a veces puede confundir lo que quiere decir.-me excusó mientras me miraba como diciéndome que me detuviera pero claro que no le haría ni puto caso.-

Al contrario

Eso solo me motivaba a seguir

-tienes suerte de que Natsuki esté aquí querida.-dijo volviendo a su expresión habitual despreocupada.-por poco y ese bonito rostro que tienes se hubiera llevado una buena sorpresa.-

Que carajos?

Acaso había estado pensando en darme un puñete o abofetearme?

Pero quién diablos se creía?

-oh entiendo creo que Natsuki ha hablado mal de mí es por eso que te estas confundiendo.-dije volviendo a centrar mi atención en la peliazul intentando ver una señal que me dijera que si lo que estaba diciendo era mentira

Pero claro que no lo era

Si no, porque razón su idiota amiga tenía ganas de golpearme

Estaba claro que sabia que nos llevábamos como la mierda

-oh no Shizuru, bueno sé que se llevan mal, a tal punto de que la acaban de echar del trabajo por tu culpa, bueno no sé si podríamos decirle trabajo porque no recibía paga y solo lo hacía por un compromiso especial que tiene con su tío

-tio?...-dije de manera burlona.-oh así que piensas que es su tío?, bueno parece que te ha estado mintiendo la buena de Natsuki, ella no tiene familia, es solo una huérfana que tuvo la suerte de que mi papá la encontrara que le llame tío solo por cariño no es como si significara que sea parte de mi familia…oh claro que no…nunca lo seria.-vociferé provocadora

-por dios eres tan idiota.-exclamó negando con la cabeza.-bueno por lo menos acabas de mostrar tu verdadera careta, al principio tenía dudas de todo lo que me dijo de ti…pero sabes que?, se quedó corta; eres una imbécil.-bramó molesta.-tienes suerte de que ella no permitiría que te toque, pero ten por seguro que te molería a golpes

-por favor cálmate Emily.-dijo Nat poniéndose entre las dos

-¿qué me calme?, es una idiota, se tomó la molestia de venir a tu casa a insultarte.-dijo indignada mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de la Kuga.-

-por favor, yo la llevaré afuera.-respondió tratando de apaciguarla pero estaba hecha una fiera

-que se largue que ya no soporto verla.-añadió mirándome con dureza

Natsuki asintió mientras me jalaba hacia la salida

No hice ningún esfuerzo por quedarme porque todo el plan se había ido a la mierda y es que Emily si estaba al tanto de todo, Natsuki le había contado todo y debió ser ese el motivo por el cual había fingido ser amable y buena onda al principio

Quería cerciorarse si realmente odiaba a la Kuga

Y cuando se dio cuenta, tambien se quitó la mascara

-yo también me hago la misma pregunta que ella, no sé porque viniste aquí en primer lugar.-es lo primero que dijo la ojiverde mientras abría la puerta y me escoltaba hacia el auto

Apoyada en la entrada y con una cara de pocos amigos Emily se mostraba esperando que me largara

-No sabía que ella estuviera al tanto de todo.-respondí con sorna aunque por dentro me sentía muy molesta pero no debía demostrarlo, no se lo iba a regalar.-así que todo el teatro de haber reservado mesa era una mentira…

-claro que era mentira.-señaló mientras hacía un ademan para que saliera Austin del vehículo

Rápidamente el chico obedeció a la orden y dio un saludó educado a Natsuki, la cual respondió de la misma manera

Sin embargo sucedió algo curioso y es noté que Austin al ver a Emily hizo una pequeña reverencia a lo que la chica contestó agitando la mano y una sonrisa que se le borró casi al instante cuando volvió a dirigir su atención hacia mi

-Austin por favor Shizuru ya se retira.-expresó para que el chico me abriera rápidamente la puerta de atrás

No tenía motivos para detenerme

Mucho menos para provocarla ya que no tenía sentido seguir aquí

"maldita"

Me encontraba muy molesta y furiosa porque desde el primer momento había caído en la trampa y Natsuki lo sabía

Por eso era que se encontraba nerviosa y tensa

No fue porque le hiciera quedar mal

Si no porque sabía que Emily podría perder el control

Me subí al vehículo y le hice la señal de que nos fuéramos a Caleb

Vi por la ventanilla como Natsuki volvía a meterse junto con la cobriza a casa

-oye Austin tú conoces a la chica que estaba en la puerta no?.-pregunté de repente

El aludido asintió levemente

-Sí, es la señorita Lacrosse.-dijo como si no supiera su maldito apellido

-y…quien es ella.-

-oh es la hija de Antoine Lacrosse.-seguramente vio por el retrovisor que no tenía ni puta idea de lo que hablaba así que siguió.-Cuando fui a Francia a capacitarme me asignaron como personal de escolta para cuidar de la señorita Lacrosse

-personal de escolta?.-

-la familia habia recibido amenazas de muerte por parte de unos sujetos asi que el señor Antoine contrató a la agencia para seguridad de su familia hasta que encontraran a los sujetos.-

Contratar?

Un tanto dudosa saqué mi celular para buscar el dichoso nombre y entonces caí en razón cuando leí el resultado de búsqueda

Antoine Lacrosse el Magnate, dueño de una de las cadenas hoteleras más representativas en Francia

Leí en voz alta sin poder creerlo esperando que Austin me confirmara la información

-si es el mismo.-expresó convencido.-de ahí se conocen con la señorita Natsuki, ella estaba mucho más antes de que que a mí me asignaran de escolta

Asentí levemente sin saber porque me encontraba más molesta que antes

Enojada y furiosa porque me habían visto la cara

Esa idiota de Natsuki se había tomado la molestia de volver a mentirme

Eso de la reservacion no había sido una farsa para comprobar mis intenciones

 **c…**

* * *

uff bueno eso fue todo

espero que les haya gustado

al parecer las cosas se han complicado y Shizuru se ha dado de cara al piso

mmm parece que esa tal Emily sabe mas cosas de Natsuki de lo que esperaban

ademas de todo el rollo que tiene con Shizuru

bueno, yo piro

espero les haya gustado

a ver si me da tiempo en contestar sus reviews en la siguiente actualización o.o

nos vemos =d


	15. XIII-parte 3

Hola!

como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios

y si, muchas gracias por sus mensajes, que sea lo mejor este nuevo año

y que manera de empezar con una conti =D

Al final estaré contestando los reviews o.o

sin mas a disfrutar

PD:creo que lo haran

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **XIII.-parte 3**

* * *

El fin de semana pasó de una manera muy lenta

Fue como si al tiempo se le hubiera dado la reverenda gana de ir mas despacio, de hacer que cada segundo fuera una maldita eternidad

"Tiempo"

Debía ser eso o tal vez era el hecho de que estaba pensando demasiado en una manera de vengarme en esa idiota y su estúpida amiga Francesa

-ey Shiz y esa cara de pocos amigos.-dijo Mai mientras me lanzaba un fugaz mirada.-tu pinta me dice que no has tenido el mejor fin de semana

Claro que no lo había tenido

Fue el peor

-ni lo digas.-respondí en un resoplido, lo que más odiaba de los lunes aparte de que era el peor día de la semana era el hecho de saber que los siguientes dias serian peores

-ey pero no se supone que te habías desecho de Natsuki?, ya sabes me llamaste toda alegre y emocionada porque habías convencido a tu viejo de ya no necesitarla más y todo el rollo.-claro que estuve emocionada

"Estuve" tiempo pasado

-si pero me comí una trampa al día siguiente.-le conté a Mai que fue lo que sucedió cuando intenté hacer quedar en ridículo a Natsuki frente a su amiga

Lo cierto es que no había sido el mejor de los planes, debí pensarlo mejor pero es que no se me ocurrió que ella tuviera ese grado de confianza como para que supiera todo acerca de mí, fui muy estúpida al hacer una jugada tan arriesgada

Y es que maldición; Hana me lo había pintado que esa tal Emily era la chica a quien Natsuki quería impresionar, y supuse que para lograrlo le había dicho puras mentiras

Jamás se me pasó por la cabeza que había sido sincera

Muchos factores que no tomé en cuenta a la hora de meter la pata

Tampoco me puse a pensar en cómo es que se habían conocido esas dos

Todos esos errores me llevaron al desastre y quedé como estúpida total

La cara de Mai a medida que avanzaba con la historia se convertía en todo un poema, especialmente cuando llegué a la parte cuando la muy imbécil trató de golpearme

-bueno si quieres una opinión yo diría que tú te lo buscaste.-dijo negando con la mirada.-oye si ya te deshiciste de ella para que carajos vas a su casa, si yo fuera Emily o como se llame hubiera hecho lo mismo

-se supone que tienes que estar de mi lado.-reclamé indignada

-pero que quieres que te diga, ¿que hiciste bien?, ni si quiera tiene sentido porque lo hiciste, si ya la dejaste afuera y te asignaron otro guardia y todo el asunto, ya estuvo no?, además no creo que encuentres otra con tan buen cuerpo.-añadió con un dejo de decepción.-

-como que porque, esa idiota me las tiene que pagar.-eso no podía quedarse así

-Shiz pagar que...-hizo una pausa con una mueca curiosa como si creyera que me estuviera volviéndome loca.-tiene que pagar el hecho de que gracias a ella tu papá te haya dado mas libertades?, claro ya sabes, ahora puedes salir a fiestas, dar clases de Frances a la raquera que está más buena que un día en la playa.-hizo una pausa tomando un leve suspiro.-antes ni podías salir a la esquina

Me quedé callada y es que aunque no lo quería admitir

Lo cierto es que Mai tenía razón

-pero esa idiota se burló de mi.-eso no podía dejarlo pasar.-esa y su estúpida amiguita

-tú odio hacia Natsuki es muy irracional.-ese comentario me sacó de cuadro.-me estás haciendo pensar que tienes otras motivaciones.-expresó con una mueca de curiosidad

¿Qué?

A que rayos se refería

Antes de que pudiera preguntarle entró el profesor Smith a la clase dando un grito de autoridad porque todo el mundo estaba en todas partes menos en su sitio

Miré de costado a Mai la cual me lanzaba una mirada aburrida señalando al profe, no podía saber si lo que me dijo haces unos momentos había sido en tono de broma o si de verdad creia cosas que definitivamente no eran y no serian

Para odiar a alguien debía haber motivos

Y pues claro que tenia de sobra si me preguntaban por Natsuki Kuga

Si tan solo supieran que esa idiota cuando llegó a casa era la que robaba la atención de mis padres y de los demás porque a saber yo si les daba pena su situación, pero lo cierto es que me quitó todo su cariño

Especialmente de mamá

Por eso la odio, porque a ella la quisó más que a mí

Las clases transcurrieron con aparente normalidad mientras seguía pensando en mis motivaciones que llevaban a odiar a la Kuga, entre tanto y tanto recibía los mensajes de Mai por el móvil preguntándome que le diera el nombre de la "amiga"

Ya para el receso la muy boba se había tomado la molestia de buscar todo acerca de ella

-oye por eso tus calificaciones están tan bajas.-dije en modo de regaño mientras disfrutaba el helado.-que se supone que ahora sabes su vida y te has vuelto su fan o algo asi?

-nah no tanto, si te hubiera dado una bofetada pues tal vez si lo seria.-contestó de manera burlona.-pero hablando serio esta tía tiene plata

-si eso ya lo había leído, debe ser por eso que Natsuki esta tan desesperada en impresionarla, si no cuál sería otra razón.-era sencillo pensar que si

-y sigues?...mujer ya deja de pensar en Nat, ahora mismo le debe estar ardiendo la oreja con todo lo que le has dicho.-comentó mientras seguía leyendo la información de la chica.-ademas no creo que a tu ex guardia le mueva el dinero.-añadió intentando defenderla

Era raro la forma en que la defendía

Estaba comenzando a creer que le gustaba, supongo que desde el día de la fiesta Nat le había caído bien

Además estaba el hecho de que cuando venía a recogerme para ir a casa a ella no le gastaba bromas y solo me las hacia a mi

-que?, ahora quieres con mi ex?….-dije a tono de broma.-… ex guardia?.-añadí de manera burlona

-si se diera de forma casual tal vez si, pero solo tengo ojos para Mikoto así que nah.-respondió de la manera más natural.-

-chica a la que aún no te atreves ni acercarte.-negué con la mirada.-…es tan sencillo, además hay algunos rumores que señalan que a Mikoto le llama la atención las que tienen buena delantera, así que eso te beneficia y te puntos extras

-¿qué?...en serio?.-dijo sorprendida mientras bajaba la vista y se tocaba los pechos.-mmm creo que podría hacer algo para que se viera aún mejor.-

Reí divertida, lo cierto es que el rumor si era cierto, bueno al menos el que había escuchado ya que algunos compañeros de su club cuando fueron de visita a su casa, Mikoto tenía posters de idols de k-pop pegados en la pared de su casa, y la cuestión es que lo que tenían en común en esos poster eran lo voluptuoso que tenían los pechos las chicas de las imagenes

era como un requisito tener tetas si querías estar pegada en la pared de la neko

Así que si íbamos por ese lado Mai podría tentar a la suerte

-mmm a que no sabes que acabo de encontrar.-dijo emocionada con una expresión de sorpresa.-oh mejor no.-añadió al tiempo que cambiaba su entoncacion mostrándose divertida.-tal vez no te guste

Ladeé la cabeza a un costando intentando comprender el mensaje

La sonrisa socarrona se ensanchaba de mi amiga quien jugaba con su móvil

Hastiada me abalancé y le quité el aparato para ver qué era lo que había descubierto

No lo podía creer

-que mierda se supone que es esto.-dije apenas sin caer en cuenta

El lugar donde estaba navegando Mai para encontrar información de la tipa era la Revista Artail de Paris, y en una de las primeras páginas se veía una foto que ocupaba casi toda la hoja donde podía verse a Emily, la reconocí de inmediato y a su lado estaba Natsuki tomándole de la mano mientras salían del Yukatade, en la descripción se leía:

 **"y de pasada por el continente asiático nos enviaron esta foto de la bellísima Emily Lacrosse en lo que parece ser una cita con una desconocida, como sabemos hace unos meses Emily terminó su relación con la actriz Erza Scarlet de la Nouvelle del Star, las fuentes nos decían que ella tenía un temor a viajar en avión pero se atrevió!.. y quien no lo haría si es por la preciosura que la tiene tomada de la mano, a ver si nos ayudan a descubrir la identidad de la misteriosa chica"**

-sabes lo que dice?.-preguntó Mai de reojo.-como esta en francés no tengo no idea.-señaló poniéndose de costado pero ni le prestaba atención y es que en lo único que podía pensar era en qué diablos era esa tipa

Al parecer no solo era millonaria, si no también famosa en su país

Salir en una revista como Altair ya decía mucho de la popularidad

-si pero eso no es importante.-desesperada empecé a seguir buscando por mas fotos y aparecían unas cuantas, se notaba que habían sido tomada a hurtadillas, seguramente alguien de la gente que se encontraba en el restaurant la había reconocido y era por eso que se tomó la molestia de capturar las imágenes

-oye decías que era fea, a mí me parece que no y mira como combina su atuendo.-expresó mientras se ponía a detallar la imagen de portada donde salía tomada de la mano con Natsuki, Emily estaba vestida con una blusa blanca sencilla y una falda color celeste y Nat llevaba un suéter de cuello ancho color rojo y una casaca oscura que le asentaba perfecto.- pero me quedo con tu ex; pero mira que mujer esta como para pedir y llevar.-añadió casi babeando y es que no se si era casualidad le había tomado en el perfil exacto donde le caía el flequillo del cabello a un costado .-oye no le puedes decir que también quiero me que cuide?, bueno no le pagaría mucho pero tendría sueldo y no lo haría de gratis como contigo.-no sé si lo decía en serio o de broma

-es que no entiendes?.-ella podría engañar a los demás pero a mi no.-que mejor manera de ganarse a mi papá que hacer gratis su trabajo, que no le ves las intenciones?, ella solo se hizo la buena de la historia de no cobrar nada para ganarse la confianza de él y Hana.-

La mueca de Mai se hizo dudosa mientras no parecía convencerse con mi argumento

Volví a mirar la imagen y sé que ese era su objetivo

Era tan evidente

Como yo no me llegué a comer ese cuento de buena tipa ahora su objetivo ha cambiado y seguramente ahora seria Emily

Claro que más podría ser

…..

La hora del almuerzo se acercaba y Caleb se habia encargado de recogerme, durante las clases de la mañana solo pude pensar en la foto que salió en la revista, sobre todo en quien era la supuesta amiga

Al final la curiosidad me ganó y busqué su información en las redes al escribir su nombre en el buscador salió inmediatamente, las paginas en Frances, y ahí me enteré que no solo era hija de un tipo rico, la muy idiota era actriz que por el momento ya no estaba tan metida en ese rol por su reciente entrada a la universidad a la carrera de Arquitectura, pero aun así gozaba de suficiente popularidad para que llamara la atención aun si ya no estaba en los medios

Si mal no recordaba Caleb me había dicho que Natsuki se hizo su guardia personal durante unos meses, aunque no estaba seguro del tiempo exacto

Estaba claro que ese evento debió ocurrir mucho antes de que ella viniera a cuidarme lo que me dejaba muchas dudas del sistema en el que estaba metida Natsuki, es decir sabía que había sido asignado por sus buenas calificaciones a otro tipo de capacitación donde ya no tenía jurisdicción la empresa de seguridad de papá

Caleb me dijo que él solo fue por capacitación unas semanas a Francia

Sin embargo Natsuki se encontraba de manera permanente en otras áreas porque su entrenamiento era más especifico

-oye Caleb, mi papá está al tanto de que a la Kuga se le asignan misiones?.-pregunté mientras el chico estacionaba el vehículo.-

El susodicho Negó la cabeza

-bueno la señorita Natsuki desde que recibió la beca dejó de ser parte de la empresa SEARS.-

"¿Qué?"

-como que dejó de ser parte.-

-asi funcionan las cosas señorita.-expresó saliendo del auto mientras me abría la puerta.- los becados como la Nat..., digo como la señorita Kuga están hechos para trabajos muchos más específicos.-añadió haciendo una leve reverencia

-no entiendo, como es que cuando reciben la beca dejan de ser parte de la empresa.-

-es que debido a sus capacidades físicas excepcionales se les prepara para otras asignaciones.-

Eso quería decir que ella no era una simple guardia?

-entonces el trabajo que hizo con Emily no era de protegerla?.-como si recién me diera cuenta de este hecho caí en razon y comenzaba abrir los ojos

Caleb como anticipando su respuesta negó con la cabeza

-La señorita Natsuki fue contratada para dar con los extorsionadores y capturarlos.-me quedé pensando, intentando asimilar que era lo que estaba escuchando.-ella trabajó junto con la policía Francesa en ese momento

Esto no tenía sentido

Habían demasiadas preguntas en el aire

Y es que como era posible que si la Kuga ya no pertenecía a la empresa de papá porque tuvo la molestia de venir aquí

Desde el inicio me había hecho a la idea de que Natsuki seguía siendo miembro de SEARS

Con muchas más dudas que preguntas subí hacia el comedor, esperaba encontrarme con Hana o papá para que me dieran una respuesta clara de que era lo que hacía Natsuki y cuál era su trabajo en Francia

-oh querida ya viniste.-saludó Hana, era la única que se encontraba en el comedor esperando el almuerzo, al parecer papá aun no había llegado de su trabajo en Kyoto

-buenas tardes.-saludé con una fingida sonrisa, desde que vi la foto me sentía molesta y mi dia se había ido a la mierda; además de que a eso debíamos agregar las muchas las preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza

Lo único que podía asegurar era que Hana sabía todo pero a saber si me lo iba a decir

Ya había sido muy renuente con quedarse callada cuando le pregunté sobre qué era lo que tenía Natsuki

Solo me respondió que no era nada grave y que no le tomara importancia

Y se negó a decírmelo

No insistí mucho

Yo tenía claro el aprecio que tiene Hana por Natsuki y estaba segura que si fuera algo grave se lo hubiera comentado a papá y a todo el mundo

Asi que por ese lado quedaba descartado que estuviese enferma con algo grave, al menos esa era mi conclusión

-tu papá llegará en la noche.-comentó sentándose en su sitio como si me leyera la mente.-y que tal tu día?.-preguntó

Mi día?

Pues quería decirle que mi día había sido una mierda al igual que mi fin de semana

Pero a saber

-y que hay de Natsuki, sigue de cita con su amiga?.-pregunté de curiosa fingiendo no darle importancia

Hana sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza

-no querida, su amiga se fue a primera hora de la mañana, oh y tantas ganas que tenia de conocerla.-comentó emocionada como si se hubiera tratado de un acontecimiento importante

Me moría de ganas decirle que no se perdía de nada y que la tipa era una completa imbécil pero se suponía que la salida que tuve el sábado hacia la casa de Natsuki era un secreto

-te comentó de como la pasaron?.-lo bueno es que podía preguntar sin levantar sospechas puesto que hasta ahora entre nosotras habíamos fingido que nos llevábamos bien, a ojos de papá; de Hana y los demás Natsuki y yo éramos buenas amigas.-

-genial, el domingo Nat se tomó la molestia de llevarle en un tour por toda la ciudad, incluso les faltó tiempo para visitar las afueras pero obviamente será en una próxima ocasión.- seguramente tenía pensado volver

-Y Nat no viajó con ella?.-como ya no tenía que hacer nada aquí estaba claro que tendría que haberse ido

Negó con la cabeza

-oh no me dijo que se quedaría una semana mas porque el vuelo mas próximo que pudo reservar era para el siguiente lunes.-

-oh vaya eso es bueno, seria de muy mal gusto que se hubiera ido sin despedirse.-dije guardando las apariencias

Eso de fingir una amistad ha sido muy difícil al principio, recuerdo que al comienzo a veces me salía muy forzosas las frases pero con el tiempo he podido perfeccionarlo a medida que hemos avanzado a ponernos en el papel

-claro que no, eso si no se lo perdonaría.-dijo con su típica entonación seria.-

-y entonces quedará en su nueva casa?.-

-oh no, Natsuki está aquí dice que le ha encantado pero se siente muy solitario asi que se quedará aquí.-que?

Eso no estaba en los planes

-oh ya veo.-dije apenas intentando ocultar mi molestia

Había olvidado el hecho de que Natsuki tenía la atribución de quedarse si se le diera la gana aun si estuviera de vaga sin hacer nada todo el tiempo que quisiese

-eso significa que está aquí ahora?.-

-claro, se encuentra en su habitación; dijo que no bajaría porque se sentía un poco enferma.-señaló un tanto curiosa.-es raro, creo que es la primera vez que se enferma de algo.-

Ladeé la mirada y extrañamente era cierto

Al menos yo tampoco recordaba que se hubiera puesto enferma, por lo menos algún momento en el que estuviera agripada pero no

-dicen que las personas que no se enferman cuando lo hacen, lo hacen en serio, aunque sea una gripe lo va hacer pasar mal la pobre.-puso una mueca de preocupación.-pero nada que un buen descanso lo arregle

-en serio?, será mejor que la vaya a ver.- dije la perfecta excusa para ir y conversar con esa idiota

Esto no era lo que habíamos acordado

Si ya no trabajaba no tenía por qué estar en casa

Me excusé de Hana diciendo que comería más tarde y sin perder más tiempo subí hacia la habitación de Natsuki al poco rato vi pasar a Miya la cual se mostraba con una mueca burlona, me saludó mientras no paraba de reírse y me dijo que le había llevado un poco limonada caliente para que le pasara la gripe

Me recomendó que no entrara pero me importaba una mierda

Entré sin preguntar ni nada y al poco rato vi porque Miya habia salido aguantándose la risa

Natsuki se encontraba vestida con una pijama de esas grandes que le bailaban el cuerpo con la figura de un gato, y ahí estaba ella sentada en la cama sosteniendo entre sus garras la limonada que Miya le habia traido para calmar su malestar

Me quedé tan impactada que no pude reaccionar cuando se dio cuenta que había entrado que se habia puesto la capucha con las orejas de neko

Se veía mucha mas raro que la de frutas que ví en el video

No pude evitar y comencé a reirme

-q…Sh..Shizuru que estas haciendo aquí.-dijo un tanto molesta mientras se levantaba de la cama, se le podía notar las mejillas rojas suponía que aparte de la vergüenza debía ser por la fiebre

me percaté que si se encontraba fatal

al menos fue la primera impresión que tuve

-no sabia que existía gente que compraba eso para adultos.-dije negando con la mirada a lo que ella seguía ahí esperando una respuesta

A diferencia de la última vez ahora estábamos en mi casa y por lo tanto mi territorio

-se supone que te despidieron.-expresé entrando con toda la confianza que me daba estar en mi propiedad.-además de eso te dieron una casa…. A ver si captas lo que quiero decir

La vi arrugar el ceño mientras se bajaba la capucha y la mirada de esos ojos verdes se hacían cual felina

-oye, fue tu plan la que provocó que de un momento a otro todo se terminará.-reclamó mientras volvía a sentarse desviando la mirada.-si lo hubiera sabido habría hecho mi reservación mucho antes para irme

Eso no me interesaba

-tsk pero ahora tienes tu casa.-inferí con desprecio recordando lo mal que lo había pasado en ese lugar.-ya tienes donde caerte muerta.-ahora ya no tenía por qué seguir jodiendo.-además eso solo me suena a una mala excusa; si no tenías dinero para reservar le podrías haber pedido a Emily que te lo comprara y así viajaban juntas

Como si el pronunciar ese nombre fuera prohibido su mirada cambió

Hasta hace unos momentos parecía resignada a comerse mi sermón pero ahora se mostraba fiera

-porque metes a Emily en esto.-bramó mientras se ponía de pie pero pudo hacer frente porque se tambaleó a un costado, al parecer la fiebre estaba aumentando al mismo tiempo que el color de su rostro se hacía más rojo

Sonreí divertida y es que tocar ese nombre era algo que no debía

Y por lo tanto era por donde debía atacar

-oh que pasó?, problemas en el paraíso con tu amiguita.-Si podía llevarla a mi terreno definitivamente la haría perder el control

Sin embargó ella no respondió

Solo lanzó un pesado suspiro sabiendo que no podía hacer nada

Mucho menos en el estado en el que se encontraba

Sé que tenía ganas de mandarme una bofetada

-Dios no me vas a dejarme en paz cierto?.-negué con la cabeza mientras comenzaba a tomar las riendas

Ese atisbo de ira solo le había durado unos cuantos segundos

-tú lo provocas Natsuki.-dije acusándola.-si tan solo estuvieras en tu casa no tendríamos esta conversación

Hubo un extenso silencio entre las dos

Esperaba que me respondiera pero apenas y vi que podía escucharme

Volvió a suspirar esta vez de malestar, levantó la vista volviendo a mirarme y sus ojos verdes se clavaron en mi de una manera inusual

Nunca antes la había visto así

Como si ella misma se hubiera dado cuenta de este mismo hecho agitó la cabeza y fingió prestar atención a su taza

Sin embargo casi al instante como si se tratara de un acto involuntario sus ojos volvieron a clavarse en mi

-que rayos te sucede.-pregunte con un dejo de gracia

Ella dio un leve respingo al escuchar mi voz y al reaccionar volvió a sacudir la cabeza

-ok ya deja de molestar y vete.-expresó apenas con una voz más apagada y rendida

Comencé a reírme y es que no entendía como podía creer que le haría caso

-claro idiota, que más ordenes quieres que obedezca, quiere que te traiga otra limonada tal vez?.-expresé con gracia pero la sonrisa se me borró del rostro y es que en un parpadeo la distancia que había entre nosotras dejó de existir

No pude ni reaccionar y cuando lo quise hacer ella de un empujón me lanzó contra la pared

Impactada me quedé sin habla mientras podía contemplar sus orbes verdes mucho mas cerca de lo que habíanhecho nunca

-qué crees que haces.-intenté empujarla pero no pude moverla ni un milímetro

Desesperada quise escapar por un costado pero anticipando mis movimientos ella colocó sus dos brazos bloqueando las únicas salidas

No sabía que mierda estaba pasando

Y de nuevo pude notar esa extraña mirada de hace un rato

Esta vez más cerca y con mayor claridad

No sabía que hacer

Quería gritar pero sentía que si lo hacía algo malo pasaría

Pensé que tal vez quería desquitarse

y entré en pánico cuando su rostro se acercaba mucho más

Con su estúpida pijama de gato me sentía como un ratón acorralado

\- t…e…eres tan diferente de ella.-susurró apenas

Ella estaba tan cerca que el aliento al decir esas palabras rozaron mi rostro y eso me hizo estremecer

-d…déjame ir.-pedí y es que la Natsuki de ahora no se asemejaba a ninguna faceta conocida o que hubiera visto antes

Está era totalmente desconocida

Sus ojos brillaban de una manera intensa y tenía la expresión perdida

-eres tan diferente….pero a veces me confundes.-volvió a decir acercando su rostro al mio.-a veces me confundo…

Se notaba cual era la intención

Sentía cual era su intención

un escalofrió recorrió todo mi cuerpo

-n...no.…no te atrevas.-dije con la misma entonación apagada con la que ella habia lanzado la última frase

Quería advertirle

Pero la advertencia se fue a la mierda

Instintivamente cerré los ojos esperando aquello que nunca ocurrió

Solo pude sentir sus dedos acariciando mis labios

Pero fue un efímero momento que no duró nada

Abrí los ojos cuando escuché un sonido seco y la vi ahí tirada en el piso

Se había desmayado producto por la fiebre o que se yo ya que en lo único que podía pensar era qué diablos acababa de ocurrir

 **c…..**

* * *

uff bueno eso fue todo

y si, Natsuki tiene un pack de pijamas mata pasiones

aunque si lo ven de otra manera bien podría ser un cosplay =d

y haber yo creo que este cap si les ha gustado pero me gustaria saber sus opiniones O.o

y hablando de eso a responder señores ty

 **Setsuna M** : jajaja los celos sonr e malos, y en este caso Shizuru las esta sufriendo?...bueno no se si hayan sido celos tal cual pero daba esa sensacion

 **licborrego** : me encantan las teorias que publicaste, no lo habia pensado pero podria robar alguna idea, creo que en este el punto 4 ya fue respondido en parte u.u,

 **Nefi** : Supuestamente y digo supuestamente porque creo que la chica empieza a confundirse es porque cuando niña sentian que a Nat le querian mas que a ella u.u, Nat tiene carácter pero está contra las cuerdas con el supuesto secreto que no quiere que ni le mencione al tio

 **F.T - NK** : jajaja creo que todos salieron contentas con que Shiz saliera mal, ty por el review

 **Guest** : mmm es dificil saber como pasaran las cosas...pero lo haran, en este cap se pudo ver algo y seguramente te habrá encantado

 **Garrita salvatrucha** : jaja me halaga que se haya vuelto tu adiccion ty =D

 **Artemisa** : si, yo tambien quiero no abandonar las historias, creo que ese es mi lado oscuro T_T, sol oterminé unas 4 de las tantas, está tiene que acabarse si o si ty

 **Hayate-sama2.2** : muchas gracias por comentar =D

 **TenaciousElixir** : jajaja te ha encantado que la dejaran mal a Shiz, ya hay varias que se unieron a ese club, espero que te haya gustado este cap, ty

 **Maria Rene** : omg ty por comentar, creo que ahora te respondí en parte a lo que tiene Nat...bueno casi nada sigue siendo un misterio a ver si tienes una teoria para que me la robe O.O

 **Guest:** no sabes lo doloroso que se siente estar en falta por no actualizar o terminar T_T, trataé ty

 **Chat'de'Lune** **:** oh chat creo que este cap ya ha respondido en parte lo que tiene Nat...creo que se pueden hacer una idea, hay muchas pistas jaaa, me encanta esa teoria de que los fujinos solo administran la fortuna de Nat, no daré spoilers asi que na mas wa decir =D

 **IsatyAmore** **:** mmm quiere con Natsuki, cualquiera que la viera querria con ella..ok no ty

 **Isaty:** bueno aqui se responde en parte porque siente odio, pero como dijo mai es muy irracional, jaja un polvo con la francesa pero Nat será de esas?...bueno no puedo spoilear dejo todo a la imaginacion u.u

 **PubliAndes:** espero te haya contestado con lo de la enf. en este cap y si shizuru se merecia ese trató, estas en el club, ty

 **Luck:** jajaj no fue, pero se moria de ir y ver si era cierto eso de la supuesta cita xd, por eso su fi nde semana fue una tortura

 **Alex:** Shizuru esta siendo muy mala, pero a ver cuando Nat la ponga en su sitio a la fuerza ahi vera u.u

 **Un Fans:** ty aqui una actualizacion mas, espero te haya gustado o.o

 **Shizsuki Kuga Fujino:** gracias por el saludo y eld etalle que mencionaste nadie mas lo hizo y eso si es importante a ver si unen las piezas o.o

 **rukia-kvs:** si estoy intentando actualizar mas seguido y bienvenida al club de anti Shiz? xd

 **Carla Q:** jajajaja bueno acertaste en parte y si eso se veia venir y es que Emily no es cualquiera y bueno puse un poco de Mai aunque no mucho x_x ty

uff eso fue todo si que me costó xd

y bueno teorias de que acaba de pasar aqui

se que mucho s se quedaron como shiz al finalizar el cap xd espero les haya gustado

nos vemos =D


	16. XIV

Hola!

como siempre muchas gracias por sus comentarios

y bueno esto se va a ponerse dark

no diré mas nada

así que aquí va la conti

espero les guste =D

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **XIV**

* * *

Abrí los ojos con pesadez

Había tenido un sueño muy pero muy extraño

no recordaba nada de que iba pero tenia esa extraña sensación de que así había sido

Quise levantarme pero al hacerlo un fuerte mareo provocó que volviera a caer sobre la almohada

"maldita gripe"

-ey como te sientes.-desvié la mirada al escuchar la voz de Miya, la chica estaba sentada con una expresión divertida, me preguntaba que la hacía tanta gracia.-jajaja nunca me acostumbraré a lo feo que son tus pijamas.-añadió con una leve carcajada respondiendo a mi pregunta

-no te burles, son colecciones únicas.-dije queriendo parecer enojada pero me sentía agotada hasta para poner un gesto serio, nunca antes me había sentido de esta manera, al menos no que yo recordara

"Con que así se siente enfermarse" pensé con desgano

-jajaja pero por dios, en serio quisiera preocuparme y lo estaría pero te veo llevando esto y es difícil.-expresó tocando las orejas de gato que sobresalían del capuchón.-ya pero en serio estas bien?... es decir te desmayaste mujer

¿Qué?

-en serio?.-hice memoria y no recordaba el momento en el que me quedé dormida, lo último que se me venía a la cabeza era el momento en el que ella había llegado a mi habitación trayendo un poco de limonada.-dios me siento fatal.-resoplé intentando levantarme por segundo vez

El cuerpo lo sentía muy pesado

-si, tenías la temperatura muy alta, Hana tenia razón; las personas que nunca se enferman cuando lo hacen les da mortal.-señaló mientras llenaba el tazón de limonada para entregármelo.-y eso que solo hablamos de una gripe

"maldita gripe" volví a repetir

Dios en este momento me planteaba si había sido buena la idea de ir ayer a patinar sobre hielo con Emily, estaba segura que estando en un lugar tan frígido no me vendría nada bien

y dicho y hecho no me hizo bien pero no podía negarme su petición

Además de que aprendí a patinar

Fue algo muy beneficioso

-sigues viéndote graciosa y es difícil que no llame la atención.-comentó acusando a mi atuendo.-porque tienes tan mal gusto mi estimada

-se ven geniales, a mí me gusta, siempre he estado acostumbrada a dormir así, si no se me hace difícil.-Miya sonrió mientras hacia el ademan de que me bebiera todo

Así lo hice

Lo cierto es que el efecto se sintió casi al instante

-solo necesitas descansar y bueno se te pasará.-eso era lo que pensaba hacer pues no tenía energías ni para caminar.-y la próxima deja de usar pijama y duerme como la gente normal mujer, o sea sin ropa

-solo en tus pelis porno duermen así.-dije y es que era imposible que realmente fuera asi.-la gente normal duerme con pijama, que tu seas una pervertida no es mi problema.-claro que no

Asi no era yo

"no"

-aburrida, ok solo descansa, ya hablaremos de los hábitos que tienes que cambiar para poder ligar, especialmente a Emily.-dijo guiñándome el ojo

Quise replicar pero ya se había ido

Resoplé mientras me acomodaba de costado y veía mi reflejo en el espejo, no me veía tan mal

Las orejas de gato le daban el toque especial al ser un set completo, añadiendo que ya no necesitaba usar pantuflas porque era un accesorio que venía incorporado en mis patas, bueno no es como si siempre hubiera usado esto

Todo fue gracias a un hermoso gesto

Recuerdo las primeras semanas en que vine a vivir aquí, aun sufría por el accidente y se me hacía difícil dormir en las noches porque me la pasaba llorando por las constantes pesadillas; simplemente no podía y de eso se dio cuenta mi tía, la cual no se le ocurrió mejor idea que llevarme un regalo, bastó que solo tocara la puerta de la manera en que ella lo hacía para saber que era ella, 4 toques, uno menos del que Hana lo hacía, en ese momento lloraba así que al escucharla me sequé con las mangas de mi camiseta, no quería que me viera llorar, no quería que sintiera lastima por mi

En ese tiempo trataba ocultar el dolor que sentía de todos y creo que lo hacía bien ya que engañaba a todo el mundo excepto a mi tía, a ella no podía, nunca pude, y en esa noche del regalo, recuerdo que se puso de rodillas para estar a mi altura y acariciando mi cabeza dijo que dejara de estar triste y que me pusiera fuerte

Al verme descubierta, al darme cuenta que mi mascara no había funcionado me puse a llorar delante de ella soltando ese dolor que no se iba, sentí sus brazos envolver todo mi cuerpo mientras también notaba como sus ojos se le hacían vidriosos como si compartiera mi dolor

Sé que lo hacía, a ella también le dolía verme así

No sé cuánto tiempo lloré en su regazo recibiendo palabras de consuelo, diciéndome que ya no estuviera triste

Cuando por fin me calmé me llamó la atención que me tendiera una pequeña caja de regalo, la abrí con intriga de ahí salía una prenda particular, recuerdo el color moteado combinando el blanco y negro entre manchas y una capucha con largas orejas oscuras

La pijama era la de un perro dálmata; con curiosidad lo miré y ahí es cuando ella me dijo que si me dormía con la pijama puesta ese animal protegería mis sueños como un guardián celoso de que nada me pasaría en ese mundo al que vamos cuando dormimos

Claro que no le creía y estaba muy dudosa de que funcionara pero me encantaba el regalo sobre todo que viniera de ella, eso me hizo muy feliz, rápidamente me lo puse y me lo abotoné aun entre la ropa que llevaba pues no podía esperar

La ví reírse cuando me di la vuelta para que observara y supuse que me veía terrible pero dijo que me caía genial y esa noche mágicamente no tuve ninguna pesadilla, y aún recuerdo lo que soñé, es algo que quedó grabado en mi para siempre, me encontraba en un campo verde y frondoso y estaba con mi familia jugando al aire libre y haciendo una merienda y teníamos una mascota, era un cachorro dálmata, todos se veían tan felices, mi papá y mi hermano jugaban preparaban la barbacoa y Saeko los miraba mientras se reía y yo era feliz, sonreía alegre viendo la escena y en un momento el cachorro empezaba a escaparse y yo lo perseguía por un sendero rodeado de cerezos a toda luz de sol

El canino me llevó hasta una casa llena de flores blancas y celestes, ahí se encontraban ellos, mis tíos y me daban la bienvenida a pasar a su casa

Me dijeron que era una invitada especial y me trataron como una reina junto con el cachorro entre brazos, fue el mejor sueño que tuve en la vida

Es por eso que tengo ese afán de usar estos pijamas, especialmente los de animales, es que de verdad funcionan, a veces sueño con los animales con los cuales llevo puesta, son como guardianes que alejan a las pesadillas

"recuerdos"

Volví a la realidad dándome cuenta que estaba llorando en silencio, las lágrimas salían sin que pudiera evitarlo, y es que esos pequeños detalles, esos pequeños gestos de mi tía la hacían una persona increíble

Me hizo entender que las personas que te querían no tenían necesidad de usar palabras para que te hicieran saber cuanto le importabas y también que eran los pequeños detalles los que podían cambiar el mundo de alguien

Y ella lo cambió para mí

…

Era hora de la cena y ya me sentía renovada, solo necesitaba un sueño reparador y la receta de miel y limón de Miya para que todo volviera a la normalidad a eso una añadíamos una buena ducha con agua caliente para regular la temperatura del cuerpo y ya estaba lista para bajar

Esperaba ver a mi tío en el comedor pero me llevé una sorpresa cuando me encontré solo a Hana y Shizuru

Que estuviera Shizuru me tomó por sorpresa y es que no la había visto desde el incidente que tuvimos con Emily,

Menudo problema que estuvo cerca de salirse de control pero por suerte no fue asi

Sin embargo ahora podía venir un problema mayor y es que no tenia que ser adivina para sabar que seguramente estaba planeando su venganza

No sabía en qué momento llegaría asi que solo me quedaba evitar estar a solas con ella, por lo menos si me encontraba con Hana o mi tio ella no podria decirme o hacerme nada

Caminé fingiendo estar tranquila y entonces todo cambió cuando la miré de reojo

un extraño sentimiento de culpa me invadió por completo

por un breve instante sentí un escalofrío recorrer todo mi ser

había olvidado algo

algo demasiado importante

Mi cuerpo y mi mente me lo hicieron saber de inmediato

Solo bastó ver su rostro para que cayera en razón

Con lo ocupada que había estado esperando pasar los dias con Emily me había olvidado de tomar las pastillas

No había sido solo uno

Si no 3 días

"mierda"

Comencé a asustarme mientras casi por inercia iba hacia mi sitio en la mesa

Ya era tarde, quería escapar y subir a mi habitación para tomar por lo menos una pero sabía que eso llamaría la atención de Hana

-buenas noches.-saludé disimulando lo mejor que podía esperando que no se dieran cuenta

Temía que se me viera en la cara o en mi mirada el grueso error

Tragué saliva temerosa por lo que podía ocurrir

Comencé a ponerme nerviosa solo por el simple hecho de enterarme que de había cortado mi tratamiento

"mierda como pude hacerlo" no podía estar más enojada conmigo

Ya habría tiempo para sermonearme

En lo único que debía pensar era en actuar lo mas normal y volver a mi habitación para arreglar el problema

-hola querida cómo te sientes.-preguntó la mayor mirándome con un dejo de preocupación

Levanté el pulgar diciendo que ya me encontraba genial

Claro eso solo era una fachada

era cierto que ya me encontraba bien pero el hecho de haberme dado cuenta de ese detalle me provocó una sensación similar a estar peor

-estoy de 10, cielos pero si lo sentí fatal.-respondí, lo cierto es que esto había sido una experiencia nueva para mi.-y….y dónde está mi tío?.-la pregunta me salió con un extraño temblor en la voz queriendo evitar el tema

Hana se percató de ese detalle y la ví levantar una ceja mientras me miraba inquisitiva

-oh sí, me dijo que su vuelo fue cancelado por la demora.-expresó mientras tenía la mirada fija en mi como queriendo ver alguna señal que le permitiera darse cuenta del error que había cometido

Mejor dicho quería darse cuenta de mi descuido

Comencé a sentirme mucho mas nerviosa y es que no sabía si en realidad estaba sucediendo lo que pensaba o solo estaba siendo muy paranoica

Pero no es como si fuera nada grave

Al menos no lo seria si simplemente volvía a mi habitación

La cena pasó de una manera inusual, me sentí un poco mas tranquila cuando Hana comenzó a preguntarme acerca de mi salida con Emily, quería saber cada detalle y todo lo que había hecho el fin de semana

No tuve reparos en contarle como fue mi aventura

Además de que era una forma excelente de alejar mi atención de aquellos extraños pensamientos

Que no tomara mi medicación explicaba porque había tenido ese sueño que no podía recordar hasta ahora

También explicaba porque Shizuru era la protagonista de esos momentos oniricos

"mierda"

No podía creer que dejar unos días fueran suficientes para que los síntomas se presentaran de esa manera, solo habían sido 3 días

¿Tan mal estaba?

No, no!

Debía dejar de lado el hecho de culparme

"no es para tanto" me repetí mentalmente mientras le contaba los paseos que tuve con Emi a Odaiba para que tuviera lo hermosa que era la ciudad con un vista desde las alturas, a decir verdad yo tampoco conocía así que había sido una bonita experiencia

Pero entre anécdota y anécdota otros recuerdos se pusieron en mi cabeza

No

No eran recuerdos

Solo había sido un sueño que tuve con Shizuru como protagonista donde la tenía acorralada y ella parecía asustada y temerosa

En sus ojos rojos se reflejaba el miedo y desconcierto

"aleja esos pensamientos" me repetí

Miré de reojo a la castaña que seguía en total silencio degustando su postre con una expresión de apagada, eso ya de por si se me hizo muy extraño y es que esperaba que en cualquier momento dijera algún comentario sarcástico sobre lo que le contaba a Hana

Pero nada

Estaba callada

Demasiado para no pensar que le sucedía algo

El sentimiento de culpa que tuve al principio volvió de nuevo

al final dejé de observarla porque era peligroso en más de una forma

Cuando terminó la cena me dispuse a salir disparada hacia mi habitación pero justo me topé con Miya que me preguntó qué tal me encontraba y casi de obligada me hizo bajar a la cocina para que tomará otro de sus insumos preparados

Aunque le dije que ya estaba bien y como nueva eso no funcionó

De mala gana me dejé llevar y es que no tenía caso discutir con ella

-vale tu nunca has estado enferma asi que tienes que saber que hay que seguir tomando mi especial para evitar recaídas.-señaló mientras me tendía la taza y ella se servía una haciéndome compañía.-y bien mujer dime como se sintió tu primera vez...-pude notar el doble sentido de su pregunta

Ladeé la mirada lo único que podía pensar ahora era en subir a mi habitación y tomarme de golpe la maldita pildora

-ahm no lo sé, el dolor de cabeza y el mareo por la fiebre me sentó fatal.-tenía que admitir que deseaba que jamás me volviera a ocurrir, debía tener más cuidado de ahora en adelante.-

Suspiré

Al poco rato comencé a sentir el vibrador de mi móvil mandándome la señal de un mensaje

No era cualquier mensaje

Deseaba que fuera de Emilly pero lo dudaba por la diferencia horaria, ya que a esta hora era de madrugada en Paris y probablemente estaría durmiendo

 **"porque sería peligroso?"** leí el mensaje mientras me removía incomoda volviendo al tema que habíamos dejado antes del fin de semana

Al rato mi casi hermana se percató del detalle y leyó la pregunta junto conmigo

-ese idiota sigue molestándote desde mi cuenta?.-exclamó indignada.-oye ya deja de responderle y mandale a la mierda

-no sabes cuánto quisiera hacer eso pero sabes que tiene fotos tuyas, aparte del video aunque por mí no tendría problema en que lo publique.-dije sincera

El detalle del asunto se encontraba en las fotos de Miya si eran comprometedoras y el sujeto hacia realidad su amenaza todo se vendría abajo

Era algo que no podía obviar aun si ella me dijera que no importara

-y entonces que te ha estado preguntando, supongo que todo serán guarradas pervertidas no?.-hizo una pausa.-en serio no tienes que aguantar esto por mi

También pensé que sus preguntas o la conversación se fuera por ese lado con el desconocido

Pero lo cierto es que simplemente había comenzado con preguntas simples, como cosas favoritas o que más me gustaba

Hasta ahora no hubo ninguna pregunta que pudiera considerarla en ese rubro

Y eso me dejaba con serias dudas ya que me decía que la persona al otro lado de la línea tenía otras intenciones

O tal vez simplemente lo estaba haciendo para matar el tiempo porque era un vago aburrido

Las posibilidades eran infinitas

-y porque la pregunta, a que se refiere con peligroso.-me quedé callada, no podía decirle de cuál era el tema en cuestión

-no, nada solo me estoy inventando cosas para mantenerlo entretenido.-dije restándole importancia

 **"lo siento, pero no puedo responderte el porque** " envié el mensaje esperando que dejara de insistir

 **"debe ser un secreto no?…"** leí el mensaje

 **"si….así es"**

Hay algunas cosas que nadie debe saber

Hay algunas cosas que deben quedarse solo para uno mismo

Y también hay algunas verdades que jamás deben decirse

Verdades tan íntimas que si se supieran sería un problema

Ni si quiera sé porque le dije una de esas tantas verdades que debía mantener guardada

Pero cuando me preguntó cómo sería mi chica ideal físicamente se me vino a la cabeza ella

y solo pude describirla tal cual

Le describí a la persona más hermosa que tuve la dicha de conocer

"Mi primer amor"

Aquel amor platónico que te hacen suspirar con solo imaginarlo

Que te hace feliz con una sonrisa

Ese amor que te motiva, que te impulsa a intentar conocer y contemplar la belleza de las cosas… que se define en los detalles y los pequeños gestos

ese amor de ese tiempo que parece tan lejano y a la ves sigue presente

Vaya y en ese tiempo pensar que hasta sentía celos de mi tío, pero no podía odiarlo porque él era tan buena persona, la pareja ideal para ella

"mis tios"

Los amaba a los dos y los sigo amando y si habia algo que agradecer era el haber sido dichosa de que ellos me recogieran y cobijaran como si hubieran sido mis padres

Eran la pareja perfecta, siempre que los veía juntos no podía imaginar otra que se pusieran a la par

Una familia de verdad

Familia que no puedo dejar que corten sus lazos o se distancien

Mi corazón no soportaría ver a mi tío triste y también se lo prometí a mi tía que cuidaría a su familia

 **"si, es mi secreto…"** añadí como respuesta mientras mi mente se perdía en Aquellos recuerdos

Mi mensaje pareció ser convincente porque no volvió a preguntar nada

Después de tomar y agradecer por la limonada quería correr hacia mi habitación pero entonces Miya volvió a detenerme

-oye ya en serio dejaras de ponerte pijama verdad?, por lo menos ponte algo mas normal.-expresó entre risas mientras hacia ademan de regañarme

-lo pensaré.-claro que no iba a pasar eso

-a que si, ya me imaginó la risa de la señorita Shizuru cuando te vio.-detuve el pasó abruptamente

-d...de que hablas.-hasta donde sabia Shizuru jamás me había visto con ninguna de mis prendas de dormir, siempre tuve cuidado porque no quería darle motivos para burlarse.-

-¿no recuerdas?.-preguntó extrañada mientras ponía la misma mueca que la de ella.-la señorita Shizuru entró a tu habitación poco después de que yo me fui

Todo se vino abajo al escuchar esas palabras

Entonces no había sido un sueño?

Sentí un nudo en la garganta que no me permitía hablar y todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar de miedo

-n…no, no puede ser.-susurré negando a creer que eso hubiera ocurrido

-en serio no lo recuerdas?...ella fue quien avisó que te desmayaste.-un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo

Desesperada empecé a correr hacia la habitación de Shizuru ante la mirada atónita de mi casi hermana

A cada paso que daba me sentía a morir

"maldición, maldición"

Que era lo que había hecho?

No...no había sido un sueño por eso me pareció tan real cuando lo recordé

Yo en verdad la había acorralado contra la pared?

la culpa me respondía que si

y que diablos más había hecho….no

no podía recordar y eso me asustaba peor

Miles de preguntas pasaron por mi cabeza

Quería morir

Quería que me tragara la tierra

desesperada entré a la habitación de Shizuru la cual se sorprendió al verme

-estas bien?.-pregunté alarmada mientras me acercaba a ella y veía y tocaba sus mejillas totalmente preocupada, la ansiedad y el pánico que invadían ya que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba haciendo.-

Ella solo me miró con una extraña seriedad mientras retrocedía a pasos torpes evitando que la tocara y manteniendo la distancia

Quería ver si le había hecho daño

Si era así entonces yo…yo...

no me lo perdonaria

-no me digas que no lo recuerdas.-señaló con desprecio en su voz, volviendo a sentarse en su escritorio.-si has venido desesperada hasta aquí como una loca quiere decir que acabas de hacerlo.-esbozó con asco

-e...e…estas bien?.-volví a preguntar, no me interesaba que me insultara o empezara a decirme de todo, aceptaría cualquier cosa con tal de que me diga que se encontraba bien.-no te hice daño verdad?...

Se removió incomoda en su asiento como si estuviera pensando que decir

-entonces no recuerdas todo.-soltó mostrándose con una expresión seria.-papá debe saber lo que hiciste

No podria describir el miedo que sentí al escuchar esas palabras

No eran amenazan

Mi corazón se detuvo y pude contemplar como todo se derrumbaba ante mi

Comencé a imaginarme lo que pasaría

Que mi tío me odiara era tan doloroso que mi mente no era capaz de imaginar tal escenario

No podía respirar

Era como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido

-….te hice daño?.-volví a preguntar con temor

En este punto esperaba aunque sea una mentira

Quería que me dijera que no le hice nada aunque no fuera verdad

Prefería una mentira piadosa y que de sus labios saliera un "no hiciste nada"

-Cuando venga se lo diré y así te enteraras de que fue lo que hiciste.-sentenció con una entonación mortal

Ya estaba perdida

Caí de rodillas

-por favor no…por favor, no le digas a mi tio, yo…yo..yo me iré ahora mismo, si y nunca me volverás a ver te lo prometo.-mis palabras salían trabadas y apresuradas demostrando mi ansiedad y desesperación.-en serio Shizuru n..no no me volverás a ver en serio lo prometo, pero no le digas por favor, d...dame 2 minutos y alisto mis cosas.-

Todo mi cuerpo empezó a temblar

Mi vista que contemplaba el suelo empezaba a tornarse vidriosa por las lágrimas que luchaba por contenerlas

-en serio me iré por favor.-rogué

no me quedaba nada mas que rogar

-tantas veces te había dado la oportunidad de largarte Natsuki, pero tu terca seguiste aquí.-la escuché ponerse de pie mientras caminaba alrededor mio, ambas sabíamos que me tenía en sus manos.-y ahora estas rogando por irte, en serio lo harías en 2 minutos?

-s…si, si, lo haré en serio.-dije mientras veía el suelo, me sentía como una prisionera de esas que pedían desesperadas ser decapitado por su carcelario.-por favor solo no le digas nada

Silencio

Ella no respondía nada y eso solo hacia que mi pánico se acrecentara

La sentí ponerse delante de mi

Levanté la vista aguardando mi sentencia

Sabia que no lo aceptaría

Estaba perdida

Esa era la realidad

Ya sabía que no daría marcha atrás

Ahora que estaba entre sus manos me tenia donde quería y haría lo que siempre había deseado

Aplastarme

Y que mejor dándome el peor golpe que pudiera asestar

-está bien.-abrí los ojos con sorpresa ante esas palabras sin darme cuenta que habían otras intenciones, intenciones que pude ver en su mirada y en esa sonrisa cínica que mostraba.-esta bien pero tengo condiciones.-añadió dándome una oportunidad

Ya no me importaba nada

Aceptaría cualquier cosa

Cualquier cosa

Asentí levemente con la cabeza aceptando y es que tenia miedo de que mi voz la hiciera cambiar de opinión con tanto odio que me tenia

-perfecto…..-dijo sin darme cuenta que lo que estaba aceptando podía hundirme en un abismo del que no podría salir

 **c…..**

* * *

uff bueno eso fue todo

mmm por dios T_T

que esta pasando X_X

creo que haberlo dejado aquí se podría considerar un crimen

solo espero que no u.u

en fin eso fue todo

muchas gracias por leer disculpen si no puedo contestar los reviews

a la próxima lo haré, nos vemos =D


	17. XV

hola de nuevo =D

antes de empezar como en cada actualización agradecer sus comentarios y buenas vibras asi como las criticas

estén por seguros que siempre leo cada uno de sus reviews (disculpen si no puedo contestar T_T)

en fin sin mas preambulos aqui la conti

espero y les guste

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **XV**

* * *

No podía sentirme con tanta buena suerte

Pero verla entrar desesperada incapaz de recordar lo que había sucedido me hizo darme cuenta que la tenía en mis manos

Para rematar sus ruegos solo provocaba que me sintiera mas contenta

En contexto la muy idiota no recordaba nada y pensaba que me había hecho algo

Acaso podía pedir mas?

Claro que si

Ahora podría aplastarla de una forma mortal y definitiva

-p…por favor no le digas a mi tio.-escuchar su voz con ese miedo que hasta sentía que podía tocar era glorioso

Comencé a pensar en todas las posibilidades

Algo en mi me susurraba que de una vez matara todas sus esperanzas

y ese susurró también me decía que debía darle la mala noticia de que no importaba que tanto suplicara, no funcionaria

Sin embargo al final pensé que podría beneficiarme un poco de esto

jugar un poco

-muy bien, pero tengo condiciones.-lancé sabiendo que no podría rechazarla; se veía tan desesperada que estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa

-está bien.-dijo rendida, todo de ella mostraba una completa sumisión

El hecho de estar arrodillada era algo que siendo sincera no creí que llegara a pasar pero inesperadamente las circunstancias me estaban dando una mano

-perfecto.-sonreí divertida pensando que no importa lo que hiciera o si cumplía todas mis caprichos por mas locos y sin sentido que estos fueran, al final igual la aplastaría

Su sentencia ya estaba definida pero era bueno hacerle creer que no

Incluso podría jurar que ella quería escuchar por piedad una mentira

Demasiada desesperada para llegar a ese extremo

-ok primero que nada quiero saber que es lo que tienes.-susurré sentándome en la cama.-ya sabes tu enfermedad secreta, asi que vamos habla

Ella levantó la mirada y sus ojos me miraron temblorosos y entonces ahí me percaté que tenia ganas de llorar

Abrió la boca pero las palabras no salieron, era como si algo la detenía a contar ese secreto que me había tenido tan inquieta desde que me enteré

Definitivamente tenia que ser una enfermedad, eso sí lo podía asegurar

Pero el hecho de que Hana lo supiera y no se mostrara preocupada me decía que no era de gravedad, pero aun así sentía curiosidad y sabía que tenía una relación con lo que sucedido en su habitación

-y…yo…-apenas y le salió una palabra y su voz se cortó

Como pudo se puso de pie, podía ver en su rostro las ganas que tenia de correr y dejar todo allí

Incluso por un momento en ese breve instante de silencio pensé que lo haría

Y entonces empezó contando una anécdota en la academia SEARS, remontándose a ese tiempo cuando aun se encontraba aquí y no había recibido la beca pero estaba internada

Me quedé en silencio escuchando atenta y a medida que la historia avanzaba me costaba creerlo, quería replicar y es que hasta llegué a pensar que se trataba de una mala mentira pero esperé paciente a que terminara de decirlo todo

Le tomó unos 10 minutos contar con la voz temblorosa y avergonzada

-en serio?.-no podía decir si me sentía asombrada pero es que no podía ser posible.-no me estas mintiendo?

Ella negó con la cabeza mientras agachaba la cabeza intentando ocultar lo humillada que se sentía por contarme aquello

Ladeé la mirada midiendo las opciones

Lo bueno del caso es que podría comprobar si estaba mintiendo si se lo comentaba a Hana, por su bien más le valía que no ya que por lo menos le daría unos días más de esperanza

-así que es por eso que solo lo sabía Hana y no mi tio?.-ella no levantó el rostro y solo asintió en silencio.-ok, solo espero que no sea una mala mentira, ya sabes lo que sucederá si Hana me dice otra cosa.-

-e…es la verdad.-contestó apenas en un susurro que casi no pude escuchar

No pude contener la risa

Volví a mirarla y que diferente se veía si comparábamos con la Natsuki que vino aquí el primer dia, aquella chica despreocupada y orgullosa que se sentía como si fuera la dueña de la casa con una postura altanera y una actitud igual

Que Diferente estaba ahora, ahí encogida como un cachorro temblando de miedo porque se sentía acorralada y en peligro

Actitudes tan opuestas que si lo ponía en contexto apenas y podía creer que estuviera sucediendo

Nuestra lucha con había sido ardua para saber quién se hacia con el control y la ventaja en esa relación de guardia y protegida que tuvimos que sufrir

Pero al final salí victoriosa

Si lo que me estaba contando era cierto ahora todo tenía mucho más sentido, el hecho de que lo ocultara de papá pero no de Hana

Tambien me hacia darme cuenta que en realidad ella hubiera caído con el mismo plan que había usado para deshacerme de los anteriores 10 guardias

Recuerdo que ese dia estaba tan confiada que hasta se atrevió a humillarme como si no sintiera nada

Pero vil tramposa había sido, en realidad hubiera caído pero la medicación le ayudó

Ese tratamiento que estaba llevando no era de una enfermedad

-bien tengo mis dudas así que lo consultaré con Hana.-dije amenazante para que supiera las consecuencias.-pero veamos qué tan cierto es.-añadí con malicia.-asi que has reservado tu vuelo para el próximo lunes cierto?

Ella asintió levemente

Volví a reír al darme cuenta que estaba tan asustada que hasta tenía miedo hablar

"perfecto"

-ok, mira haremos esto.- hice una breve pausa repasando el plan y es que desde este punto no habrá retorno.-me darás todas las pastillas y medicación que tengas y veremos qué tan grave es el asunto

-q…que?.-preguntó sorprendida y es que seguramente de todos los escenarios posibles este no se lo vio venir.-n…no, por…porque harías eso

-no estás en condiciones de exigir explicaciones.-susurré con malicia.-y te quedaras aquí en la casa todo el tiempo, si no sucede nada malo entonces podrás irte.-sentencié

Ella me miró como diciendo que debía ser una mala broma

Quería replicar

Decir que era una locura pero sabía que no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo

Por eso se quedó callada ante el temor de que su réplica podría cambiar mi humor

Y Ambas sabíamos que sucedería si mi humor cambiaba

Se hizo un tenue silencio comodo al menos para mi mientras seguía pensando en las condiciones que tendría que padecer

…..

-que?...¿en serio?!.-el grito de Mai hizo que todos en la cafetería nos miraran con extrañeza

-gracias por ser tan discreta boba.-señalé con sarcasmo negando con la cabeza, eran por reacciones como estas las que hacia cuestionarme los motivos del porque le contaba este tipo de cosas a mi amiga

-pero no jodas, eso es lo que tiene?.-Mai no daba crédito a todo lo que le había contado y si a mí también me pareció extraño, tanto que incluso tuve que comprobarlo con Hana

Fue muy fácil entablar esa conversación sobre Natsuki , sobretodo cuando le dije que ella me lo había confesado, a la nana le pareció extraño que me lo hubiera dicho, por unos momentos vi un atisbo de dudas en su rostro pero al final me expresó que era bueno que Natsuki confiara en otras personas porque este tema le avergonzaba demasiado como para contarle a cualquiera

Claro que omití el detalle de que había confiscado su medicación para ver el cambio que tendría su comportamiento en los próximos días

Detalle importante que si todo saldría bien ella misma seria la responsable de sus propios actos y acabaría con toda la confianza de la familia

Lo cierto es que no habia dejado nada al azar, si en caso de que por si algún milagro ella duraba todo ese tiempo sin cometer una idiotez pues me vendría obligado a decir que sucedió ese dia en su habitación y como ella no recordaria que fue lo que pasó solo necesitaba inventarme y extender una historia donde ella trataba de abusar de mi

De todas formas yo saldría ganadora así que solo era cuestión de esperar

de esperar y disfrutar

-Oye Shizuru por favor no lo hagas.-la voz de Mai se escuchaba a modo de susurro mientras echaba un vistazo alrededor esperando que el alumnado dejara de mirarnos.-es demasiado, vamos es suficiente

-que dices, ahora la tengo donde quería.-

-no, no seas asi…ok entiendo todo el rollo de que ella cuando niña se robaba la atención de todo el mundo y por eso la odias pero no sigas.-levanté la ceja curiosa al ver como parecía sentirse incomoda por mi plan

Y no entendía porque

si era perfecto

-se supone que tienes que apoyarme.-

-Mira ya la tienes en tus manos y se irá de regreso a Paris ya te lo dijo.-claro que me lo había dicho, pero fue solo un intento desesperado por salvarse y es que al escaparse al mismo tiempo se salvaría de mi y eso era algo que no dejaría pasar.-devuelvele su medicina y dile que se vaya pero no hagas este tipo de planes….acaso quieres matarla?

-no exageres mujer.-exclamé despreocupada

-no lo hagas, ya estas cruzando un límite.-señaló con preocupación mientras negaba y daba pesados suspiros, estaba claro que el plan no le agradaba nada.-es demasiado, no le hagas esto, en serio ella podría matarse

-ok no es para tanto.-

-claro que lo es!.-volvió a gritar mientras golpeaba la mesa cual desquiciada, al ver que habia llamado la atención nuevamente se encogió un tanto avergonzada lo que me provocó cierta gracia.-por favor Shizuru no sigas, no le hagas esto….

-tan interesada estas en Natsuki?.-dije en modo de broma.-como ahora se encuentra en mis manos podría decirle que esté a tu disposición y ordenes mujer que tal

Esperaba que su expresión cambiara ante la inesperada proposición pero seguía con el mismo semblante

-no estas entendiendo.-dijo apenas.-mira ok...puedo aceptar que tu odio sea tan fuerte y enfermizo como para elaborar este retorcido plan para que ella caiga presa de sus propios actos, pero el hecho de que si al final ella no cae, igual te atrevas a delatarla con tu viejo inventándote algo que jamás sucedió solo porque ella no lo recuerda es...es...ni siquiera puedo encontrar una palabra para describirlo…es un juego en el que ella pierde de todas maneras no es justo

-exacto.-ese era el punto

-sigues sin entender.-expresó con una tonada triste y deprimente, era como si le doliera que estuviera sucediendo esto con Natsuki.-no puedo creer...que acaso no ves que es lo más importante para ella?

-te refieres al dinero que quiere disponer de mi familia?.-ese era el plan clásico que lamentablemente se le vendría abajo

Si perdía la confianza de papá entonces ya nada tendría que hacer

Toda relación se acabaría en el acto

Incluso con lo que me inventaria bien podría ser odiada por Hana, Miya y los demás

-eres…eres una idiota.-bramó llevándose las manos al rostro.-ella no quiere tu dinero, si lo quisiera hubiera actuado de otras maneras

-no trates de justificarla, no conoces como es.-

-¿y tú sí?.-hizo una pausa mientras volvía a suspirar.-Shiz esto es muy simple, ella te dijo que se iría de inmediato si no le decías nada a tu viejo cierto?.-Asentí con la cabeza esperando impaciente a donde quería llegar.-y sigues sin entender…a ella no le interesa el dinero

-a que te refieres

-a ella le importa tu papá.-

-pues claro que le importa, ella no quiere perder su confianza para que siga con la esperanza de que recibirá algo en el futuro.-tan claro como el agua.-pero eso no pasará

-oye no sé porque estas tan ciega.-negó con la cabeza.-estoy segura que no le interesa el dinero, solo le importa solo la confianza de su tío

-Dios Mai, ya te estoy diciendo cual es el trasfondo de sus verdaderas intenciones.-

-no…por favor piensa un poco, tu odio enfermizo hacia ella no te está dejando pensar con claridad.-exclamó esta vez con un tono impaciente y molesto.-solo mira las señales….uff ok supongamos que quisiera dinero, si así fuera le sería más fácil como que se largue a Francia ahora mismo y flirtee con su amiga Emily…y no me digas que la futura heredera de la cadena de hoteles más lujosas de Paris no sería una buena opción.-expresó.-haber niégalo

Me quedé callada y es que tenía razón

-pero eso es porque la chica no está interesada.-acusé

-pero si se atrevió a tomar un vuelo solo para ver a Natsuki.-resumió.-una persona que tiene fobia a volar no afronta su miedo si no se encuentra interesada.-

Volví a quedarme en silencio

Y es que también había escuchado por parte de Natsuki que Emily tenía miedo a subirse en un avión, ese rumor que se leía en las revistas no solo eran simples suposiciones

Si la Francesa tuvo el valor de hacer algo así por ella, entonces las posibilidades que Natsuki tuviera una chance con ella eran claras, incluso se podría decir que era un hecho

Sin duda el punto de Mai me dejaba en una clara desventaja y me hacía ver un hecho que hasta ahora no había considerado hasta ahora

Si realmente a Natsuki no le interesaba el dinero entonces porque se había quedado

No tenía sentido si no fuera por la fortuna

-que es lo que insinúas.-

-lo hace por tu viejo.-volví a levantar la ceja extrañada y es que al final la respuesta era la misma.-no, no entiendes…no lo hace porque tenga otras intenciones, lo hace porque quiere a tu papá, no hay doble sentido, es solo eso

Volví a callar

No podía ser posible

-para ella su tio es la persona mas importante, y está claro que tu viejo también quiere a Natsuki, imagínate ahora si le quitas ese vinculo, si haces que tu señor padre llegue a odiarla seria un golpe mas duro que la muerte

-estas exagerando.-

-no, no estoy exagerando, tú no conoces a Natsuki; como podrías asegurarme que no piensa asi.-señaló a la defensiva.-no hables por ella, estoy seguro que Natsuki quiere tanto a su tio que incluso le gustaría llamarlo papá…ella perdió a su familia cuando niña y tus padres la acogieron, seguro debe sentirse muy agradecida por eso

Ladeé la mirada un tanto incomoda

No lo aceptaba

Me negaba a aceptarlo

-tú me dijiste que Nat parecía estar enamorada de tu mamá no?.-eso era verdad, algunas veces vi como la miraba mientras mamá tocaba el piano o en los almuerzos cuando se sentaba a su lado para ver que terminara su platillo, incluso pensé muchas veces que se ponía malcriada y no comía solo para tener la atención de ella.-

-se notaba que estaba enamorada.-dije recordando muchos mas detalles.-

-vamos sigues estando lenta.-atacó mientras se llevaba la soda a la boca.-ok vamos a ver si reaccionas con la siguiente pregunta, por que crees que intentó besarte?.-me encogí de hombros un tanto perturbada y es que la respuesta saltaba a la vista.-acaso fue por que no tomó su medicina?.-preguntó intuitiva, no tuve más opción que negar con la mirada.-o tal vez fue porque mágicamente con esa actitud de imbecil has terminado gustándole a tal punto de que quería abusar de ti

-ok ok, ya no sigas.-dije de mala gana

-pues parece que no te queda claro si no lo escuchas de otra persona.-susurró.-ella lo hizo porque pensó que eras Shari, es por eso que te dijo que a veces se confunde.-señaló.-eres demasiado parecida a tu madre así que es normal que la pobre se haya hecho un lío con la fiebre que tenía….

-no, no lo creo.-

-ok mensa solo has la prueba.-señaló.-proponle de nuevo el trato de que se vaya a Francia de inmediato y que no regrese, a que te apuesto 100 dólares que lo aceptará.-dijo con una particular seriedad impropia de la Mai que conocía.-haz la maldita prueba y si acepta dejala marcharse de inmediato y termina con esta tortura

-muy bien si tanto insistes, lo grabaré y me tendrás que pagar mañana tu mesada de la semana mujer.-

...

Hasta la llegada del almuerzo no pude dejar de pensar en la conversación que había tenido con Mai, ella estuvo intentando convencerme con todos los argumentos posibles de que la peliazul no era lo que creia

y tenía que aceptar que algunos sonaban convincentes

Pero le mostraría su verdadera cara

Ahora todos nos encontrabamos almorzando unos ricos camarones

Papá habia llegado en la mañana y se había tomado el dia libre porque queria descansar y ahora mismo se encontraba en su lugar contándole a Hana los problemas en el trabajo que había tenido que lidiar en Kyoto

Él único lugar que faltaba en la mesa era el de Natsuk ique aun no aparecía

Suspuse que la muy tonta se habia quedado encerrada en su habitación por temor a encontrarse con su tio

estuve pensando tanto en ella que al final apareció

y claro que tenia que hacer

Relamí los labios gustosa cuando la vi entrar

Natsuki se sentía ansiosa y con miedo cuando llegó al comedor, cuando saludó las palabras salieron temblorosas denotando ese pánico especialmente cuando se dirigió a papá, se notaba en sus pequeñas ojeras que no había podido dormir y por como lo miraba estaba esperando en cualquier momento escuchar su sentencia de muerte

Era como si creía que ya le había contado que trató de abusar de mi

-estas bien sobrina?.-el primero en preguntar fue papá al darse cuenta de ese rostro con mal semblante.-

-cierto cariño pareciera que no dormiste bien, o es que sigues enferma?.-Hana fue la siguiente mientras entre un mar de dudas la ojiverde se hacía un paso en su sitio para sentarse

-cierto Nat, no te ves bien.-añadí ocultando una pequeña sonrisa

Ella se desesperó cuando vio que la miraba

Quiso hablar y comenzó a tartamudear

-si…s…si h….no...es decir he estado un poco enferma con gripe.- dijo encogiéndose de hombros como cual niña que acaba de aprender a mentir.-p…pero no se preocupen, ya estoy mejor.-sonrió y casi se podía ver como su máscara se quebraba en cámara lenta

Oh era una lástima que solo yo pudiera apreciar ese fabuloso espectáculo

-en serio si te sientes mal sería bueno que vayas a descansar.-sugirió papá.-le diré a Miya que te lleve un poco de té y el almuerzo para más tarde

Ella quería gritar que si

Se lo quería decir pero calló de inmediato cuando di un leve golpe con el tenedor en el plato para que supiera cual era la condición que teníamos, ella debía estar presente tanto en los almuerzos como en la cenas

Era una obligación, así como también lo era presentarse cuando la llamara a mi habitación

Tan solo bastaba una orden mía y ella debía acudir a mí a cumplir cualquier cosa que le pidiera

Esas eran las condiciones

-ah..n..no…no, en serio estoy bien tío.-susurró.-además creo que salir de la cama me hará sentir mejor.-

"Buena respuesta"

Sonreí satisfecha ante su pequeña pésima actuación

Al parecer esta era la primera ocasión en que Natsuki le mentia a papá y se podía notar perfectamente sentimiento de culpa en esos ojos verdes que de tanto en tanto lo miraban y le pedían disculpas en silencio

Hasta casi sentía pena

Solo casi

Pasado el almuerzo Natsuki se excusó de su supuesta gripe y corrió para encerrarse en su habitación en un vano intento por escapar de mi

"ilusa"

Puse a grabar con mi móvil mientras caminaba hacia su cuarto, era la premisa de que toda la careta de Natsuki Kuga terminaba aquí

Sonreí con malicia al darme cuenta que la pobre se había tomado la molestia de cumplir al pie de la letra otra de las tantas condiciones que le impuse

Ella debía estar con la puerta de su habitacion abierta las 24 horas

Estaba tan desesperada que realmente no quería darme motivos para que le quebrara su estúpida esperanza

Entré en ese pequeño pasillo que ya se me hacía costumbre

Una tonada de guitarra hizo que detuviera el paso

El estribillo que empezó a sonar no se me hacía para nada conocido, no recordaba haberla escuchado antes

No era una melodía triste pero tampoco sonaba feliz, se sentía nostalgia en las notas que se escuchaban de esa guitarra

 **Aunque sería genial si las palabras fluyeras solas…**

… **como cuando una carta a un amigo intento escribir**

 **Y al tiempo quizá pedirle tiempo, para poder así conocerte un poco más**

 **Aunque es cierto y lo sé que tu familia no te traiciona**

 **Es algo solitario, el amor necesita más**

 **Y si dejara este amor me haría más fuerte**

 **Tal vez lo sepa y que…eso es algo que no quiero hacer**

-Mi querida Natsuki, que haces.-la interrumpí apareciendo de repente, aunque lo cierto es que segundos antes ya se había detenido de tocar la melodía pues se había percatado de mi presencia mucho antes de que llegara a su puerta, la ví sentada en su cama sosteniendo la guitarra en sus manos.-oh cierto lo olvidé.-dije casi riendo ante su silencio, ella ni se atrevía a verme a la cara se podría decir que el miedo era absoluto, solo podía bajar la cabeza esperando que le diera permiso para que pudiera hablar, esa era otra condición que estaba cumpliendo al pie de la letra.-tienes permiso para hablar Nat.-

Ella asintió obediente

-n…nada, solo estaba tocando.-

-tocando algo para distraerte?.-pregunté cortándola de inmediato.-y de que estas distrayendo Nat,mejor dicho de quien...de mí?.-susurré acercándome, ella inmediatamente desvió la mirada.-vamos se honesta

No tenía más opción que decirme la verdad

-no….s…solo quería relajarme y despejar un poco la cabeza.-respondió entre vagos tartamudeos.-

-en serio?.-dudaba que era verdad lo que decía.-te dije que fueras honesta

-en serio no es lo que crees.-respondió asustada como si el simple hecho de darme la contra fuera peor que mentir

Volví a sonreír mientras noté que se dio cuenta que la estaba grabando

Esperaba que quizás preguntara el motivo pero solo se quedó en silencio aceptando que no podía preguntar nada

-mmm sabes hoy estoy de buen humor.-era momento de derrumbar toda la fe que había puesto Mai y le enviaría el video con la respuesta para que se diera cuenta lo equivocada que estaba.-así que he venido con una nueva propuesta.-esto sería fácil.-quieres escucharla?

En sus ojos pude ver el temor seguramente pensando que tal vez seria seria peor que las condiciones que tenía ahora

-s…si quiero escuchar.-el miedo por darme la contra sin duda era más fuerte

Enfoqué bien la cámara en su rostro que se veía cansado y pálido deseando decir basta

Rogando por un poco piedad

Sufriendo mí castigo

Quería decirle que se lo merecía pero no había necesidad de seguir porque podría desmayarse entre tanta tensión y ansiedad

-si te dijera que he visto por conveniente tomar tu propuesta de que me mantenga callada a cambio de que te vayas para que jamás regrese, aceptarías?.-lancé cual dardo envenenado para probar a Mai que yo tenia razón y de que ella era quien no conocía nada de Natsuki Kuga

De esa niña que fingía dar lastima para llamar la atención

De esa chica que anhela lo que no puede tener…que anhela lo que me pertenece

-no le dirías nada ami tio?.-preguntó con desconcierto

Asentí con malicia

Quería escuchar ese maldito "no" que me dijera que tenía la razón

-así es, aunque claro eso no podrías saberlo porque desaparecerías de nuestras vidas.-su rostro fue todo un poema mientras me veía con dolor y tristeza.-sería una cuestión de fe…y bien aceptarías?

Su silenció comenzaba a impacientarme

Solo lo hacía más expectante el final

Ella se encogió de hombros mientras desviaba la mirada a la cámara

-claro que aceptaría.-

"y una mierda"

No podía creerlo

Sonreí desencajada y es que no me lo esperaba

-¿estas segura?.-volví a insistir esta vez con un tono agresivo.-mira que cuando te vayas se lo podría decir….correrías ese riesgo?.-

Ella asintió levemente dando esa respuesta que no quería ver

Y eso me enfureció

No podía ser verdad

Como un carajo

No tenía sentido

Porque lo hacia

Todas mis suposiciones se estaban yendo a la mierda con una simple palabra

-no entiendo tu razonamiento…acaso eres idiota? o es que sabes que se lo diría de todas formas?.-exclamé incomoda y molesta

Ni si quiera sabia como sentirme

-no lo sabría.-susurró con la voz temblorosa.-y probablemente tendría la corazonada de que se lo dijiste pero prefiero esa pequeña incertidumbre a comprobar que pudiera ser verdad.-

Abrí los ojos atónita negando con la mirada

Acaso Mai tenia razón?

Acaso Natsuki no tenía esas intenciones que creia?

O era eso o la muy estúpida seguía actuando

-entonces nunca regresarías ni volveríamos a saber de ti.-sentencié con desconcierto.-aun sabiendo eso estarías contenta con este acuerdo?.-

-s…si, en serio, me iré ahora mismo si me das esa oportunidad.-

sentí como mi respiración se tornaba forzada

una extraña sensación hacia nudo en mi estomago

"cállate"

-¿por qué?...no te entiendo…explícame!.-expresé queriendo comprenderla y creo que mas que querer lo único que estaba tratando era negar lo evidente.-

"no lo digas" susurré en mis pensamientos

"no quiero escucharte" grité furiosa en mi interior

-aceptaría cualquier castigo….incluso alejarme de quienes quiero, todo con tal de no verme reflejada en los ojos de mi tío que lo he decepcionado.-su voz sonó apagada como presintiendo que eso sucedería porque como un demonio eso es lo que estaba dispuesto a hacer.-cualquier castigo….cualquier cosa

-tsk estas repitiendo lo que dijiste ayer.-vociferé con desprecio.-el mismo libreto.-dije con una falsa sonrisa mientras me retiraba.-bueno no lo decía en serio, así que sigues bajos las mismas condiciones.-me salí con una postura triunfante

Pero eso solo era una mala actuación

Estaba totalmente desconcertada sin saber que pensar

Mucho menos que hacer

Siendo sinceras era yo quien estaba escapándome de ella

Era yo quien corría para alejarse como si tuviera miedo

y es que era la primera vez que no podía ser capaz negar lo que nunca quise creer

Lo que mis ojos no querían ver

Ella nunca tuvo esas intenciones

Y sabía la respuesta

Muy dentro de mí...sabía que Mai tenía razón

 **c...**

* * *

uff eso fue todo

porque Shiz sera tan cabezota

y Dios debió liberarla porque no lo hizo T_T

que mas quiere de ella

que carajos quiere... T_T

bueno por lo menos ahora se dio cuenta o mejor dicho ya no puede negar lo evidente u.u

a Nat no le interesan sus millones

ella tiene otras motivaciones o_o

en fin espero que les haya gustado

espero que comenten que tal les pareció el capi

hasta la próxima =D


	18. XVI

Hola a todos

antes de empezar como siempre quiero agradecer por sus comentarios

son l s mejores =D

bueno sin mas preámbulos aquí la conti

que lo disfruten

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **XVI**

* * *

Solo pude estar tranquila cuando se retiró de mi habitación

Aunque no se si podía decir que realmente me sentía así

lo cierto era que la tranquilidad se había convertido en un anhelo que nunca volvería a tener y es que la realidad me tenia en un remolino de incertidumbre, de caos y desolación y no sabia como salir de allí

Solo Shizuru podía sacarme del ojo del huracán pero eso no pasaría

Incluso ella estaba esperando a que el desastre se hiciera mas fuerte para destrozarme completamente

Solo le bastaba ir donde mi tío y decirle que...decirle que...ni si quiera era capaz de terminar la frase, mucho menos pensarlo porque me aterraba demasiado las consecuencias, pero supongo que me lo merecía por lo que le hice

No entendía como pude perder el control de una manera tan tonta

Ese descuido no tenía perdón

Me merecía estar en esta situación

Y lo peor de todo, lo que me causaba más remordimiento era el hecho de que no podía recordar nada

¿Acaso le había hecho daño?

Acaso abusé de ella?

Desde ayer esas preguntas pasaban por mi mente para torturarme

No pude dormir pensando en lo que pudo haber pasado, no...no era por eso, lo cierto es que solo estaba soltando una mala excusa para evadir mi problema, ya no podía negar mas mi condición, sin la medicina temía que mi mente me jugara una mala pasada, temía que mis pensamientos y deseos me traicionaran cuando cayera dormida

Podría haber ocurrido

por eso es que preferí mantenerme despierta ya que cualquier error sería fatal

Las intenciones de Shizuru y su enfermizo plan saltaban a la vista

No solo me estaba poniendo a prueba sino que quería verme tropezar otra vez, su intención era hacerme caer frente a mi tío y de una manera casi psicópata se le había ocurrido esas condiciones tan retorcidas

Eso me hizo pensar que sus sentimientos iban más allá de lo que imaginaba en un principio

Ahora lo tenía claro

Sus intenciones y sus planes estaban siendo guiados por un odio irracional

y yo me tenía mucha fe en la situación que me encontraba, sin la medicación, no sé cómo podría actuar, ya empezaba a tener miedo de mi misma y de lo que pudiera cometer en los próximos días

"Un callejón sin salida"

Me pregunté que debía hacer

Al principio la posibilidad de escaparme asechaba en mi cabeza, pero la deseché

No era una opción

Irónicamente no tenía opciones; cualquiera que eligiera me llevaría al mismo punto de no retorno

Al final no importaba que camino eligiera

mi destino estaba consumado

"no es justo" me repetí esas palabras tantas veces mientras luchaba conmigo misma queriendo tomar una decisión

Al final no llegué a nada y cuando me di cuenta de la hora Hana me llamaba para la cena

De nuevo esa sensación de miedo y ansiedad se apoderó de mi ser, y es que solo pensar de que Shizuru le había contado a mi tío me daba tanto pánico que el camino entre mi habitación y el comedor se convirtió en un castigo insufrible

Apenas y tenía el valor de caminar por los pasillos para llegar a ese destino donde se encontraban a las personas que consideraba mi familia, ahí estaba mi tio Kaji y la Nana Hana sentados en el lugar de costumbre, así también se encontraba Shizuru

Tenía tanto miedo que no me atreví a mirarle al rostro

No sabía que hacer

Apenas y salude a los presentes fingiendo mi voz lo más que podía para que no notaran mi miedo

el primero en contestar fue mi tio

-buenas noches Nat.-me tranquilizó el escuchar su peculiar tono de voz amable que me decía que aún no lo sabía.-ya te sientes mejor?

Asentí con una leve sonrisa

-me alegra escucharlo.-dijo mas tranquilo y eso dolía

Saber que se preocupaba por mi dolía demasiado

Shizuru era su mayor tesoro y yo había estado a punto de….

…de...de ni si quiera sabia de que, pero debió ser horrible

"soy de lo peor" me recriminé

Me sentía culpable

El único consuelo que tenia era que aun no me miraba con desprecio o decepción

Esos ojos que ahora me miraban con cariño al final cambiarían

Lo sabia

Sabía que Shizuru le diría

La pregunta era saber cuando

Seria mas tarde?

quizás mañana?

El viernes?

O tal vez en este mismo instante mientras mis pensamientos divagaban entre la culpa y la desesperación

Si simplemente le diera la gana me delataría en cualquier momento

Por ese motivo no me atreví a mirarla mientras transcurría la cena entre conversaciones entre Hana y mi tío como siempre hablando del trabajo, de tanto en tanto intercambiaban alguna opinión conmigo sobre como tenía que lidiar con el personal

Me costaba demasiado seguir el hilo de la conversación ya que me encontraba tan asustada y presa del pánico, tanto así que cada vez que escuchaba la voz de Shizuru todo mi cuerpo se me congelaba esperando que no dijera nada

Felizmente no lo hizo

Tal vez sabía lo que me estaba haciendo sufrir y me estaba castigando de esa forma

No lo se

Pasada la hora de la cena volví a encerrarme en la habitación cual niña asustada y digo encerrando como un deseo pues entre las tantas condiciones que tenia que padecer era el hecho de que no podía poner seguro

La puerta abierta le daba pase a que viniera en cualquier momento de la noche a saber dios que

Y mi tonta e ingenua esperanza quería creer que si obedecía todo al pie de la letra ella mantendría su palabra pero muy dentro de mi sabía que eso no pasaría

...

La mañana del dia siguiente pasó muy rápido el hecho de que Shizuru estuviera en clases me tranquilizaba un poco, también enterarme que mi tío había vuelto a viajar en la mañana otra vez por un problema que se presentó en la sucursal de Kyoto ayudaba y me daba un respiro

El único momento donde mi estado de ansiedad se puso a prueba fue en la hora del desayuno cuando estuvimos todos presentes

Para mi buena suerte Shizuru aún esperaba error mío o eso creia ingenuamente, pero como había cumplido cada una de sus condiciones al pie de la letra no tenia "motivos" reales para matarme, claro que ambas sabíamos que no valía nada si cumplía o no pero de todas formas por lo menos tenia una sensación de falsa seguridad el hecho de haber cumplido sus caprichos

Mi nivel de desesperación era tal que me conformaba con eso

Así de patética me había vuelto pero no me importaba

Ademas apenas y empezaba lo peor

Me empezaba a preocupar el hecho de estar tanto tiempo sin tomar las pastillas y ya estaba empezando a sentir los efectos

Los síntomas han empezado a manifestarse

Quería creer que era producto de mi imaginación, pero de verdad estaba ocurriendo y no tenía idea de cómo detener

Las sensaciones aun eran leves y los pensamientos no tenían esa intensidad de aquellas veces, deseaba que se mantuviera así, ya que de esa manera no haría nada indebido hasta que todo terminara

Lo cierto es que si las cosas se complicaban dentro de un par de días me plantearía la idea de escapar, si de todas formas mi situación no tenía salida era mejor acabar con toda esta mierda de una vez

Llegada la hora del almuerzo la tensión era tal que se podía palpar, sin embargo como mi tío no se encontraba me sentía un poco más tranquila, solo un poco, pero tener a Shizuru sentada frente de mi era un martirio, como ayer no me atrevía a mirarla, quería que el tiempo pasara rápido para irme a mi habitación y esperar….

….Esperar que no hiciera nada y me dejara tranquila

Hana me preguntó si ya me encontraba bien de la gripe y le dije que sí, que estaba perfectamente bien aunque las ojeras delataran mi mentira

La nana no era idiota así que no había manera de engañarla y claro que no lo hice pero cual paciente esperaba que fuera yo quien tocara el tema primero

Ella confiaba en mi y esperaría paciente a que le dijera

Y saber eso provocaba que me sintiera más miserable

Estaba engañando no solo a mi tío, si no también a Hana

Ocultarle el hecho de que no estaba tomando mi medicación porque Shizuru me lo había quitado era un hecho grave que no debía ocultar

Pero lo estaba haciendo y al hacerlo estaba engañando a todo el mundo y destrozando la confianza de las personas que más quería

El ambiente del almuerzo se sentía un poco diferente a lo acostumbrado, supongo que solo era yo quien lo veía asi

tal vez era mi imaginación o era señal de que mi mente estaba por colapsar

Aun asi no se me quitaba esa extraña sensación, y para empeorar debía añadir el hecho de que Shizuru no hablaba como de costumbre, su postura era más callada y apenas respondía con frases cortas lo que le preguntaba Hana de cómo había sido su día en la escuela

-Ah por cierto se me olvido decirles a que no saben quiénes vendrán hoy.-las visitas eran algo inusuales porque los hermanos de mi tío radicaban en Londres y en el extranjero así que no esperaba que fueran familiares.-los Kanzaki llegaron de vacaciones

En otras circunstancias la noticia me hubiera tomado por sorpresa pero mi mente estaba puesta en otro tema

La familia Kanzaki era socia de los Fujinos en el rubro de la construcción contando con el 50% de los activos, se podría decir que en rama del Holding empresarial compartían las mismas acciones, por lo tanto eran los dueños

Ike y Rina Kanzaki eran la pareja de esposos que llevaba el apellido, por lo que tenía entendido ellos eran muy amigos de mi tío, no solo tenían una relación estrecha en el ámbito de los negocios si no que contaban con una amistad de casi toda la vida

Si mi memoria no me fallaba había escuchado decir alguna vez que Ike y él se conocían desde la escuela primaria, fueron compañeros de clases y promoción

La familia tenía dos hijos que se llevaban en edad por un año, el mayor de nombre Kanzaki y futuro heredero en la sucesión y la que seguía de nombre Mina, la cual tenía la misma edad de Shizuru

Los Kanzaki siempre tenían la costumbre de venir en las vacaciones y quedarse unos días en la casa de invitados antes de mudarse a su casa en la zona sur de la ciudad, era una costumbre que hacían para que las familias se pusieran al día, extrañamente los negocios no se tocaban supongo que lo hacían para recordar viejos tiempos

Cuando estuve en la casa en esos días en los que mi tía Shari aún seguía con nosotros, me sentía excluida con su venida ya que para variar cuando los hermanos llegaban solo se juntaban con Shizuru, ahora no es que me importara pero en ese tiempo si lo hacia

Estaba más que claro que era ella la que les decía que no se juntaran conmigo

Asi que solo los conocía de vista a los chicos ya que las pocas ocasiones que vinieron cuando estaba presente solo los veía jugar a lo lejos mientras me quedaba a un lado esperando que Miya terminara sus quehaceres para jugar con ella y no sentirme sola

Estaba claro que esas visitas tenían una motivación especial

Las familias querían unirse para que la consolidación empresarial y de negocios fuera mucho mas solida

Los llamados a que eso se hiciera posible eran Reito y Shizuru

Alguna vez escuché decir a mi tío que le gustaba que eso sucediese, que a su hija le interesara Reito, aunque ese deseo jamas se lo dijo abiertamente a Shizuru o quizás si, durante este tiempo en que he estado ausente puede que se lo haya comentado

No podría saberlo

Lo cierto es que mi tío si tenía un fuerte interés en que se concretara esa relación, aunque sé que no la obligaría ni nada por el estilo pero no podía decir si sucedía lo mismo en los Kanzaki, Ike le aconsejaba a Reito que se juntara con Shizuru y le llevaba regalos para tratar de interesarla pero sin resultado

O tal vez si funcionaron

Pero era difícil creer ya que Shizuru llevaba una vida social cuestionable en la escuela, con constantes rumores de que tenia varias chicas para pasar el rato y que solo prestaba atención en solo quien le interesaba de momento como Tirandis a la cual enseñaba clases de francés con el fin de acercarse a ella

Cuando quisiera lo que quería estaba segura que dejaría de interesarle y buscaría otra presa que llamara su atención

Asi era ella

Y por esas actitudes tan irresponsables dudaba mucho que durante estos años hubiera tenido alguna relación formal con el Kanzaki

Pero a saber quizás estaban en esos términos de hacer lo que quisieran mientras no estuvieran juntos

Que tuvieran una relación abierta era muy común y probable así que no debería sorprenderme

"Tal vez"

Lo bueno de la noticia era que al menos Shizuru estaría distraída con ellos y me daría un descanso de este maldito martirio

-en serio?, se adelantaron un mes.-comentó Shizuru con extraña curiosidad.-

-oh no, solo están viniendo Reito y Mina, al parecer quieren echar un vistazo a las universidades de aquí y si les llama la atención pues se trasladarán, no sería eso fabuloso?.-expresó emocionada

Ladee la mirada y es que se podía leer las intenciones enseñadas en esa jugada

Eso de trasladarse solo por la universidad era una vaga excusa, Ike estaba jugando sus cartas para que Shizuru y Reito estuvieran juntos

Se leía tan claro

Hasta donde sabia mi tio también quería que ellos dos se acercaran y si ese era su deseo esperaba también que llegara a suceder

En mi situación era probable que no llegara a ver ese desenlace, ya que a lo mucho me quedaban unos días antes de que todo mi mundo se derrumbara

Y para poner en contexto en el mejor de los casos jamas regresaría a casa porque esa seria una de las condiciones que tendría que cumplir una vez pisara suelo francés y pensar que ese sería el menor de los castigos me hacía darme cuenta que mi triste situación era mucho más deprimente de lo que imaginaba

Terminada la hora del almuerzo me dispuse a regresar a mi habitación esperando que la suerte estuviera de mi lado pero tenía que recibir a los Kanzaki, al igual que Hana y Shizuru

Aunque probablemente a Shizuru le importara poco o nada ese tipo de protocolos formales

Claro que otra hubiera sido la cuestión si venían los padres también

La espera se hizo eterna

Los Kanzaki llegaron en una Honda Civic color blanco conducido por el mayor, desde la ventana pude ver como Miya les abría la puerta mientras saludaba con una sonrisa a los chicos los cuales respondían de la misma manera

Terminé de alistarme, no es como si me hubiera cambiado de ropa pero necesitaba una ducha para mantenerme despierta y mejorar mi aspecto desvelado, me puse una chaqueta celeste combinando con un polo blanco y unos jeans oscuros

No había necesidad de formalismos mucho menos después de ver que la pinta que llevaban ellos también era casual

Al bajar mis intuiciones habían sido acertadas y Shizuru no se encontraba en el lobby como debía ser

Hana siempre tan formal y seria sabía que a Shizuru no le agradaba mucho este tipo de cosas así que la comprendía, tampoco era como si fuera una falta de respeto ya que solo se trataban de los hijos

El primero en hacer su aparición por la entrada fue Reito, el chico tenía un cabello negro como la noche y un porte y físico bien cuidado, el contraste era muy diferente a mis recuerdos cuando niña

Había cambiado demasiado aunque seguía manteniendo esa misma expresión zorruna en el rostro

-buenas tardes Hana.-saludó con cortesía mientras arrastraba su maletín, se dieron un fuerte abrazo haciéndome entender que la relación en estos años de ausencia se había fortalecido, y es que esa confianza no se lograba de la noche a la mañana mucho menos con Hana, Reito tardó en darse cuenta de mi presencia pues estaba detrás; cuando lo hizo casi pude notar que no me recordaba así que miró de reojo a la nana esperando que le dijera quién diablos era.-

-oh no la recuerdas?.-preguntó con un dejo de gracia.-….ella es Natsuki.-siguió mirándome durante unos segundos como si no se le viniera ningún recuerdo a la mente hasta que abrió los ojos con sorpresa

-Natsuki?...ah claro, eres la sobrina de Kaji no?.-se excusó con una sonrisa ladina.-lo siento no te había reconocido

-descuida ha pasado mucho tiempo.-respondí asertiva,a primera impresión Reito no parecía ser el típico niño con dinero que hacia lo que quería

Al contrario daba otra impresión totalmente diferente al look que llevaba puesto

-claro Kaji siempre nos habló de ti, pero estas tan cambiada que era imposible saber.-señaló.-estuviste en Francia no?

Asentí curiosa y es que no pensé que supiera tanto

Antes de que pudiera responder escuché unos quejidos en la puerta, se trataba de Miya y la hermana menor que cargaban un equipaje entre las dos un tanto pesado

-cielos no debí poner tanta ropa.-se lamentó mientras jadeaba de cansancio junto a la pelirroja que tenia la misma postura.-muchas gracias Miya por la ayuda.-

-no hay de que.-respondió la pelirroja.-pero aún queda un largo trecho por recorrer.-añadió con lamento

Reito se burló de la escena y les dijo que les ayudaría cuando pudieran recuperar el aire

Mina era una chica de cabello rubio platinado y unos ojos verde claro muy llamativos, aparte de que era un poco mas alta que Shizuru, su tez blanca acompañada de una figura fina y delicada le daba un aire de encanto e inusual belleza

Llevaba puesto una falda blanca que le tiraban a la altura de la rodilla y una blusa color amarillo que le asentaba genial

La pobre estaba tan cansada que se habia olvidado de Saludar a Hana la cual la miraba con la misma expresión de Reito

Rápidamente se puso de pie avergonzada

-lo siento, lo siento Hana disculparas mis modales.-digo apenada mientras se acercaba a abrazarla.-espero que no me castigues prohibiéndome los postres de Miya no?

-no, no te preocupes pero ya te he dicho querida no hay necesidad de que empaques tanto, cada año es lo mismo, Miya y tú terminan siempre atascadas en la entrada.-dijo risueña

-es que es necesario Hana, no puedo permitirme usar la misma prenda dos veces, o sea no hay manera.-se excusó y entonces sucedió

A diferencia de Reito que no me había recordado a Mina le ocurrió lo contrario

Bastó que me viera y al instante puso su atención en mi

reconocí ese brillo de interés y me dije que no podía tener tanta mala suerte

-tú?…eres tú?.-dijo mientras me señalaba y sonreía como una loca

Yo solo miré a los lados y es que no tenía idea de lo que hablaba, además de que no me esperaba que me estuviera señalando con una mueca de lo más extraña

-lo siento, creo que se cayó cuando niña así que discúlpenla.-se excusó el pelinegro en tono de broma pero la chica ignoró su comentario ya que tenía toda su atención puesta en mi

-pero Reito, es ella…mira mira a que si.-el mayor tampoco parecía entender de lo que hablaba su hermana.-ay dios es ella!, que no lo ves?!.-casi gritó esperando que le entendieran, la rubia se acercó a mi mientras me miraba cual niña curiosa queriendo comprobar si sus sospechas eran las correctas.-si es ella…-volvió a decir en un susurro.-por cierto cuál es tu nombre?.-si antes me sentía confundida por reacción con la última pregunta me cuestioné si realmente la chica estaba en sus 5 sentidos mucho mas cuando empezó a tararear una melodía que se me hizo conocida

-por favor Mina no puedes comportarte?.-dijo Reito negando con la mirada.-ella es la sobrina de Kaji.-

La rubia parpadeó un par de veces al escuchar a su hermano

-mmm…eres Natsuki?.-asentí levemente tratando de ocultar lo perturbada que estaba.-wow vaya sorpresa, tienes que contarme como la conociste.-estaba por preguntar de qué diablos iba el tema pero al instante sacó su móvil y entonces caí en razón al ver la foto que me mostraba.-a que si eres tú no?…vamos no lo niegues

La foto era de una revista donde salía tomado de la mano con Emily aquella noche del restaurante

La impresión fue tal que me quedé muda

-y bien eres tú cierto?.-volvió a preguntar curiosa.-

-si, soy yo.-dije recuperando el aliento, no tenía idea de que Emily fuera tan reconocida como para que le tomaran una foto y la colgaran en internet.-vaya no pensé que fuera conocida.-mentí

Claro que sabía que era conocida pero solo en su país

-Emily Lacrosse es una de mis actrices favoritas.-chilló emocionada.-oye me la vas a presentar eh, tienes que Natsuki!.-casi gritó mientras me tomaba de las manos cual niña.-por favor te prometo que te lo agradeceré como no tienes idea si lo haces.-no creo que haya sido mi imaginación pero podía jurar que había un doble sentido en esas palabras

Miré a los lados esperando que Reito o Hana me la sacaran de encima, por sus expresiones me di cuenta que tampoco tenían idea de que iba el tema

-claro te la presentaré cuando se dé la oportunidad.-respondí un tanto divertida

-perfecto.-esbozó una sonrisa.-y bueno la gente quiere saber tu nombre, debería decirlo?.-

-preferiría que no, pero es tu decisión.-dije apenas, lo cierto es que ni tenía idea de que nos habían tomado una foto, probablemente ahora también le estarían preguntando por mi

-oh esto será divertido.-

-parece que se van a llevar bien.-dijo Hana mientras veía como se me pegaba la chica

Aprovechando el momento Miya me señaló el equipaje para que les diera una mano

...

-oye como diablos es que lo estas cargando con una sola mano?.-preguntó asombrada Mina detrás de mi mientras íbamos al cuarto de invitados, Reito había decidido quedarse a charlar un rato con Hana y esperar a Shizuru

-no pesa mucho.-contesté encogiéndome de hombros

La pelirroja ladeó la mirada

-Si seguro, ni Reito podría solo.-expresó irónica.-creo que eres un vampiro Nat.-aseveró con una extraña seriedad cosa que causó que la rubia invitada riera por lo bajo

Rápidamente la invitada le dio la razón

Extrañamente durante el trayecto me di cuenta de que las chicas conversaban muy amenamente, incluso escuché algunas risas de lado, al parecer los hermanos tenían ese don de agradar a las personas

Era eso o durante todos estos años ya se habían hecho con la confianza de todo el personal de la casa

-lo cierto es que si es muy extraño, eres muy fuerte y no pareces estar haciendo esfuerzo llevando el maletín.-comentó de repente mientras se acercaba a mi lado como si no le pareciera normal.-Nat, tu trabajas en SEARS verdad?

-legalmente me delegaron a otro grupo el año pasado así que ya no.-respondí recordando ese particular hecho al cual mi tío se había negado a aceptar pero al final terminó cediendo porque yo se lo pedí.-

-oh ya veo, ahora todo tiene sentido.-dijo como restándole importancia volviendo a pasar por mi lado.-eres una cazadora

Abrí los ojos de sobremanera y giré el rostro sorprendida por el término que había utilizado

¿Habría sido una casualidad?

Que probabilidad había que alguien dijera esa palabra?

Y que lo dijera justo en este momento…justo a mi

Su mueca juguetona y esa expresión relajada me decía que no, sin embargo lo dejé de lado aunque no podía evitar preguntarme si Mina sabia las razones

Tal vez si

No es que me preocupara ni nada por el estilo pero era demasiado presuntuoso pensar que si la hija menor de los Kanzaki tenia esa información, estaba claro que toda su familia estaba enterada del asunto

Cuando llegamos a la habitación nos pidió que entráramos a ayudarla a desempacar

le iba dejar que mi pelirroja hermana lo hiciera mientras que yo aprovechaba la oportunidad para regresar a mi habitación, ya habia tenido demasiada suerte con no toparme con Shizuru durante todo este tiempo, sin embargo para mi mala suerte Hana llamó a Miya para que fuera a la cocina lo cual me dejó a solas con la rubia

y tenia el presentimiento que esto no era bueno o tal vez estaba siendo muy paranoica porque había pasado tanto tiempo con Shizuru

Seguramente ya me estaba afectando mentalmente haber lidiado tanto tiempo con ella y con cada plan que se le ocurrió para hacerme la vida imposible

Mina y yo ordenamos la habitación la cual ya estaba ordenada; lo único que hicimos fue desempacar

Supuse que tendría ganas de hablar de Emily y de escuchar la historia de cómo fue que la conocí

Esperaba que me tendría toda la tarde entre preguntas sobre mi amiga

Eso era lo que esperaba

Pero…

-oye por cierto necesito relajarme con un baño.-dijo estirando los brazos mirándome de reojo.-no quisieras acompañarme?

-eh?.-pensé que había escuchado mal o que debía estar malinterpretando la sugerencia, quería creer que era eso

Mina se acercó a mi como en cámara lenta y sus ojos se mostraban inquietos y traviesos

-no te gustaría?.-su voz salió temblorosa

-creo que no estoy entendiendo bien.-intenté lo más que pude que mi voz no saliera nerviosa sobre todo porque esto iba más allá de mi imaginación

Mina realmente estaba loca

Era eso o tenía un sentido del humor un tanto atrofiado

-anímate te gustará.-dijo en un leve susurro mientras se desabrochaba la falda y caía a sus pies dejando ver su interior color blanco transparente y sobre todo sus largas piernas jodidamente hermosas.-no me digas que no te has divertido así en Francia…no me lo creería mujer.-añadió mientras hacia el mismo trabajo de tirar al piso la blusa amarilla para quedarse casi desnuda.-míralo con si fuera un pago adelantado por el favor que me harás al presentarme a Emily.-añadió en un hilillo mientras se desabrochaba el sujetador poniendo sus senos al descubierto y disminuyendo la distancia ya casi inexistente entre las dos

Si esto hubiera sucedido un par de días después estaría por cometer una estupidez

Aunque no sé si podía decir que estaba de suerte

Ya tenía suficiente con que Shizuru me tuviera en sus manos ahora también tendría que lidiar con los Kanzaki, sobre todo con la rubia que definitivamente no estaba en sus cabales

 **c….**

* * *

 _Tu imagen puede reflejarse_

 _es que la luna quisieras conquistar_

 _como es que pasó_

 _cuando sucedió...Noche fria que aceleras_

 _quiero que...te quedes por mi..._

no puedo quitarme esa letra de la cabeza, escuchaba esa canción mientras escribía la conti y se me ha quedado T_T (para los que quieran saber la cancion se llama unbalanced na kiss)

mmm añadimos mas problemas a Natsuki la cual como va la situación tomará una pistola y se disparara en la sien ._.

Shizuru ha estado muy reflexiva

enterarse de que Natsuki o mejor dicho darse cuenta que no lo hace por el dinero la ha golpeado

pero lo habrá aceptado o seguirá queriendo creer cosas que no son

el próximo capitulo veremos su punto de vista

esto se va a poner bueno =D

espero que les haya gustado

hasta la proxima =D


	19. XVII

Hola de nuevo a todos =D

como siempre agradezco sus comentarios que me animan a seguir

son l s mejores yep

en fin sin mas preámbulos aquí la conti

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **XVII**

* * *

La contemplaba en silencio sin que se diera cuenta

Me preguntaba que debía hacer, la muy idiota estaba cual niña asustada y no se atrevía a dirigirme la mirada, su miedo se hacía cada vez más grande

Mas fuerte

y antes eso me hubiera encantado pero ahora…

-ah por cierto se me olvido decirles a que no saben quiénes vendrán hoy.-Escuché decir a Hana, por su mueca ya me hacia una idea pero no lo creí posible hasta que dio la noticia.-los Kanzaki llegaron de vacaciones

-en serio?, se adelantaron un mes.-dije un tanto curiosa; lo último que necesitaba era que estuviera Reito intentando pegarse a mí y a su idiota hermana que estaba segura no dejaría pasar oportunidad cuando viera a Natsuki

La rubia tenía una extraña fijación en querer cogerse todo lo que se moviera

Estaba segura que no pasaría desapercibida a sus ojos

"menudo problema"

Escuché atenta los motivos del porque adelantaron su visita anual, tenían las intenciones de estudiar en las universidades de la capital

No me interesaba lo que hicieran

Papá quería a toda costa que me interesara en uno de los hijos de la familia pero no había manera que eso pudiera ocurrir

Aunque debía admitir que el año pasado Mina se me había insinuado para iniciar algo pero no era mi tipo, solo llegamos a casuales besos

A lo mucho y mis planes no pasarían mas que para pasar el rato con los chicos, no tenía intenciones de formalizar con ninguno de los Kanzaki

Terminado el almuerzo me dispuse a ir a mi habitación, no tenia ganas de recibir a nadie y si me quedaba Hana me obligaría a esperar en el lobby, pero a saber, es decir ya conocían la casa y donde eran sus habitaciones, ademas necesitaba estar sola para pensar que hacer con Natsuki

todo estuvo mal con ella

y eso me molestaba demasiado y no sabia porque

Aparte que me dolía el hecho haber perdido 100 dólares, no me quedó otra que pagarle a Mai, lo peor no fue que ella me lo restregara en la cara en todo momento si no lo que mas me irritaba era saber que tenía razón acerca de la Kuga

Tenía la maldita razón

A Natsuki no le movía el dinero, no le importaba

Nunca fue su motivación

Mai me dijo que lo hacia por gratitud, como una especie de agradecimiento a papá y a la familia por haberla acogido

Por haberle devuelto la esperanza

No era ciega para notar lo mucho que Natsuki quería no solo a papá o Hana, sino también al personal de la casa, a Miya y a sus padres, se llevaba genial con todos

y eso me molestaba

Odiaba que fuera verdad

pero no había manera de negar lo evidente

Ella quería tanto a papá que estaba dispuesta a aceptar cualquier cosa a cambio de defraudarlo

Cualquier cosa que le ordenara lo cumpliría, incluso de forma literal

"Ya es suficiente"

Siempre pensé que la guiaba el dinero y las ambiciones, creí que quería congraciarse con papá para obtener una parte de la herencia o tener alguna chance

Pero eso no le importaba

No había intereses ocultos

Pero acaso eso cambiaba en algo el odio que sentía por ella?

Lo cierto es que mentiría si diría que seguía igual que antes

Estuve pensando todo lo que hizo por mi durante este tiempo desde que llegó, papá me tenía con muchas restricciones y Natsuki se había encargado de reducirlas al mínimo incluso cuando la relación entre las dos se torno mucho peor

Ella cambió la forma de pensar de papá para que tuviera mas libertad

Ahora podía salir a fiestas los fines de semana o con Mai un día cualquiera de la semana siempre claro con resguardo pero ya no me sentía prisionera y eso era por Natsuki

"pero y que"

Se lo debía agradecer?...

...debía parar con su tortura?

Decirle que no había ocurrido nada?

No sabía cómo empezar lo cierto es que tenia que detenerme

Ya había sido suficiente

"mierda" apreté los puños un tanto frustrada porque una parte de mi deseaba haber tenido razón, porque de ser así no tendría ningún remordimiento

Me levanté de la cama y miré por la ventana intentando ver una señal de que los Kanzaki ya se encontraban aquí, lo último que quería era encontrarme con Mina

Salí cuidadosa, tenia intenciones de bajar a la cocina pero unos extraños ruidos en el fondo me detuvieron, Alcé la vista cuando me di cuenta que las voces provenían de uno de los cuartos de invitados

Reconocí inmediatamente de quienes se trataba

Natsuki y Mina

Mi cuerpo se movió por si solo y es que conociendo a la rubia ya me imaginaba lo que estaría sucediendo, por cómo era la tipa estaba claro que Natsuki no había pasado desapercibida a sus ojos e intereses

Sin pensarlo entré de frente y entonces las vi

Natsuki se encontraba arrinconada por la rubia la cual no tenía estaba casi completamente desnuda con los senos al aire

-Que carajos sucede aquí.-exclamé, ni sabía cómo reaccionar

Como si se tratara de un resorte Natsuki se puso a un costado mientras me miraba aterrorizada

Por su parte Mina mostraba una mueca de disgusto maldiciendo el haber llegado en el momento mas inoportuno

Aunque esa actitud se le pasó tan rápido como la impresión del momento

-hola primita.-saludó con diversión mientras se volvía poner su atención en Natsuki.-podrías por favor dejarnos solas, estábamos comenzando lo bueno.-añadió con una sonrisa

No me sorprendía esa actitud tan despreocupada sin ningún sentido del pudor, el hecho de que siguiera mostrando sus voluptuosos senos ya decía mucho

Debía admitir que la imagen me provocaba una hilera de calor, y es que había que apreciar la belleza de la rubia, su fina y delicada curvas harían suspirar cualquiera, y si estaba desnuda provocaría una oleada de calor y excitación en cualquiera

Tal vez si la hubiera pillado en un contexto diferente estaría de buen humor

Miré de reojo a Natsuki y pude darme cuenta de que ella no estaba mirando el espectáculo que estaba dando Mina acercándose a ella, mas parecía estar pendiente de mi y de lo que pudiera hacer

Su rostro mostraba pánico y es que sentía que había cometido un error

Y claro que lo había hecho

No entendía como pudo permitir que la arrinconaran

Donde diablos estaba la Natsuki que no permitía que incluso se le acercaran

Aquella que se sentía con tanta confianza incluso para retarme

Acaso había desaparecido?

Por la expresión que mostraba en sus ojos pareciera que si, y el cuerpo de Mina había tenido ese efecto en ella

si hubiera llegado segundos antes ellas dos...

Sacudí la cabeza para alejar esos pensamientos

-Mina por favor cúbrete y deja en paz a la empleada.-dije recogiendo su blusa y tirándoselo a la cara.-

-empleada?...de que hablas ella es la sobrina de tu viejo.-dijo mientras buscaba su brassier.-

Al parecer papá también les había metido esa idea errónea a la cabeza

Debí haberlo sabido

-Sobrina?.-comenté mientras contemplaba como se vestía.-no...se equivocan ella es solo una empleada.-añadí, no era que estuviera diciendo una mentira de todas maneras

La aludida me miró dolida pero no dijo nada

No podía decir nada

Incluso si no estuviera en mis manos tampoco podría refutarme

Era una verdad que no podía negar

-¿en serio?, siempre que tu papá nos contaba sobre Natsuki….-inquirió mientras se acomodaba la ropa mientras no dejaba de observarla y eso me irritaba

-pues es un error mujer.-sentencié.-ahora me pueden explicar qué diablos estaban haciendo

Mina se rasco la mejilla

-nada, solo queríamos divertirnos un rato verdad Nat?.-no se atrevió a responder; solo atinó a quedarse callada, se le veía muy incómoda.-oh vamos porque te quedas callada tan de repente chica

-ya es suficiente Mina, no puedes simplemente tratar de enrollarte con los empleados, acabas de llegar hace 5 minutos y ya quieres hacer tus guarradas.-

-oh vamos, solo déjanos un rato, si es una empleada con mayor razón.-respondió con una mueca divertida.-no seas aguafiestas

-lo siento ella está a mis órdenes.-dije cortante.-así que vístete y compórtate que tuviste suerte de que fuera yo quien las encontrara así y no Hana.-añadí mientras hacia la señal para que la Kuga que viniera conmigo

La ojiverde no opuso resistencia

Y solo asintió sin decir una sola palabra

-pero si ya estoy vestida.-dijo Mina desilusionada viendo como Natsuki y yo salíamos de su habitación

Natsuki se sentía tensa caminando detrás de mi con la cabeza gacha como si hubiera cometido un error y esperaba su sentencia final

Entramos a mi habitación y para que nadie interrumpiera le puse el seguro

Caminé lo suficientemente confiada mientras la veía sufrir en silencio

Me senté en la cama pensando que decir

Podía aprovechar este nuevo desliz para mi beneficio

-y bien explícame que fue lo que pasó.-lo cierto es que la situación estaba siendo muy conveniente

Ella se encogió indecisa sin saber muy bien como empezar

-está loca solo eso.-contestó con la voz temblorosa.-

Realmente esperaba que Mina llamara la atención de Natsuki pero no pensé que lo intentara ahí mismo

Eso superaba mi predicción

Si tenía que admitir algo acerca de la Kuga era que siempre llamó la atención de todo quien la viera por primera vez, suponía que esa tonalidad en sus ojos verdes y ese color de cabello era muy difícil que no pasaran desapercibidos

-pero que conveniente respuesta pero acaso no te lo veias venir?.-dije fingiendo inocencia.-es decir se veía que te estabas sintiendo cómoda viendo sus pechos

-n…no, no se de que hablas.-dijo en un vano intento por defenderse.-estaba loca jamas pensé que haría algo así, solo la estaba ayudando a desempacar sus cosas y de repente se había quitado la ropa.-

Sonreí de medio lado

Asi era el típico actuar de Mina

Pero no el de Natsuk

Eso es lo que no encajaba

Acaso podía deberse acaso por las abstinencia a su medicación?

Acaso los síntomas ya estaban empezando a manifestarse?

-y porque no la detuviste.-encaré.-es decir, en otras circunstancias lo hubieras hecho, o mejor dicho no te habrías sentido tan sorprendida no?

Ella desvió la mirada sintiéndose avergonzada tratando de negarlo

Quería hacerlo pero no tenía como

-y…n…no es verdad, yo la iba a alejar.-soltó en defensa

Era un intento desesperado porque se veía a la vista que estaba por ceder y si hubiera llegado un poco más tarde probablemente hubiera visto un beso o incluso una escena un poco más caliente

La sola imagen en mi mente me provocó una extraña sensación desagradable en el estomago

-no necesitas mentirme.-era una última advertencia.- ya sabes lo que pasará si lo sigues negando.-me puse de pie apretando los puños, por alguna maldita extraña razón la imagen de ella y Mina besándose no se me quitaba de la cabeza.-

Ella volvió a desviar la mirada sintiéndose intimidada por mi tono

-en serio lo iba hacer.-

-pero no lo hiciste!.-grité furiosa, no entendía porque me sentía asi se supone que mi primera intención era decirle que no me había hecho daño.-vamos solo admitelo de una maldita vez…no te ibas a resistir si yo no las encontraba ustedes dos…

-e…eso no hubiera tenido nada de malo.-respondió con la voz temblorosa casi como no queriendo hacerlo

Sonreí de medio lado ante su respuesta

Al parecer había juntado todo el valor que le quedaba para decir eso

-que dijiste?.-pregunté fingiendo tono inocente.-lo siento no te escuché bien, haber repítelo.-amenacé

Se quedó en silencio

Tenía ganas de hablar

De replicar

De luchar

Pero el miedo la superaba

-eso creí.-me volví a burlar, me sentía tan bien teniéndola así completamente indefensa

Se sentía tan bien que seria un error decirle la verdad

Verla sumisa ante mis ojos me hacía ver como la ganadora de ese enfrentamiento

Podía hacerle cualquier cosa

Tenía esa ventaja

Seria un error cortar con esto

-p…q...ya puedo irme?.-soltó como dudando, su voz salió demasiado temblorosa, recién me daba cuenta que Natsuki cuando se sentía vulnerable se le notaba en sus ojos y en su tono.-no se qué es lo que quieres de mi, no hice nada malo y tampoco hubiera estado mal

-tú no eres quien para decidir si hiciste mal o no.-claro que no, ahora yo era quien decidía eso, cualquier cosa así era bueno, si yo decía que estaba mal entonces lo estaba y punto.-como sea no me interesa lo que hagas con Mina ni con nadie solo quería que me respondieras algunas inquietudes que he estado teniendo acerca de ti

Después de haber perdido la apuesta con Mai me di cuenta de varias cosas

Creí que conocía a Natsuki

pero en realidad no sabia nada

-q…que, que quieres saber.-dijo apenas colaborando con una sumisión inusitada

Incluso me aburría un poco no encontrar nada de rebeldía

Lo que hace unos momentos pareció una chispa, un atisbo de descontrol ahora se había vuelto apagar como el brillo de sus ojos

-míralo como si fuera un interrogatorio, así que no te atrevas a mentir.-hice una breve pausa antes de comenzar con las preguntas.-mi papá nunca quiso que estuvieras en SEARS?.-esto no era un rumor, era casi un hecho, había escuchado a Hana hablar de ese tema con papá en el pasado pero no estaba tan segura asi que era el momento de confirmar si era verdad o no

Ella se quedó un tanto pensativa

Tal vez no esperaba ese tipo de pregunta

o quizas esperaba que mis preguntas fueran por otro lado

-s…si, nunca quiso.-lo sabia

-y por qué?.-esta era la pregunta de la que quería oír una respuesta

-m…mi tio pensaba que era una mejor idea de que yo vaya a la escuela y la universidad.-dijo apenas con una mueca un tanto nostálgica como si recordara ese día cuando tomó la decisión de ser reclutada por SEARS.-quería que luego buscara una carrera algo que me gustara…tener una vida un poco más normal.-que?

No entendía lo que decía

Acaso papá se había vuelto loco?

-y con qué dinero se suponía que ibas a estudiar.-

Ella se encogió de hombros no era como si sospechara de donde hubiera venido el dinero

-no lo sé.-contestó agachando la cabeza contestando a mi pregunta

Esto no podía ser verdad

Tanto cariño le tenía a Natsuki?

Entonces no eran solo paranoias mías el hecho de que papá pensara en darle una parte de la herencia?

Esto no estaba bien

Mascullé molesta

La maldita respuesta no me había gustado nada

"No"

Antes muerta si papá se atrevía a hacer algo así

Pero algo no cuadraba o mejor dicho después de la revelación que tenía acerca de ella si…

"maldición"

-ok y porque te negaste?.-si estaba claro que papá iba a pagar los estudios y todo.-

-n…no me parecía correcto.-claro y una mierda que no

La respuesta no me agradó para nada

Sobre todo porque la estúpida estaba siendo muy sincera

No había mentira en sus palabras

Me quedé en silencio unos segundos intentando calmarme pero estaba siendo demasiado

"maldición"

-ok y Caleb me dijo que ya no perteneces a SEARS, es eso cierto?.-la vi asentir con la cabeza.-ok y cómo es eso, o sea SEARS te pagó toda la manutención durante todos los años de internamiento y simplemente decidiste aceptar la beca de otra organización y trabajar para ella y donde quedaba la deuda que has acumulado.-

Sus ojos verdes volvieron a desviar la mirada

-n…no, no es así, aceptar la beca y transferirme a otra organización no es gratis.-dijo en un pesado suspiro.-es una transferencia, al aceptar la beca ellos me compran de SEARS y bueno eso es lo que quería hacer para reponer todo el gasto que fuí

-te compraron?...como en un mercado de pases?.-ella volvió asentir.-y cuanto fue

-no lo sé, pero lo único que puedo decirte es que SEARS salió ganando el doble de lo que invirtió en mí, por lo menos eso es todo lo que sé.-dijo en un leve susurro

Y por eso es que aceptó la beca

Para no deberle nada a papá

-eso quiere decir que ahora estas de esclava en la otra organización?.-pregunté ahora mas intranquila que antes y es que por alguna maldita razón saber que la idiota era consciente de su condición me irritaba

Me molestaba más

Estaba provocando que la odie en serio que si

-Se podría decir que ya no.-respondió en un leve susurro.-después de terminar mi capacitación me asignaron varias misiones y las hice con éxito así que saldé mi deuda, aunque a veces me llaman para algunos trabajos, si me interesan puedo ganarme para mi algo de dinero

No tenía idea de que así funcionaran las cosas

Esto era información nueva para mi

-así que cuando papá te pidió que vinieras para ser mi guardia ya estabas libre.-claro que ya estaba libre.-ok, Hana me ha dicho que por ese "favor" de ser mi guardia no recibías ninguna paga verdad?.-pude escuchar un casi inaudible si que salía de sus labios.-y porque….si ya habías pagado por demás con lo que SEARS recibió por tu traslado

-c…como podría cobrar a mi tio, n….no…de ninguna manera.-contestó negando con la cabeza.-después de todo lo que hicieron por mí no hay manera de que les cobre algo, no…no hay forma de que pueda pagar todo lo que hicieron por mi, así que aceptar el trabajo sin cobrar nada era lo menos que podia hacer

-oh asi que es eso.-quería morderme el labio y es que apenas podía fingir que no me interesaba nada de lo que decía pero por dentro estaba hecha un lio.-tengo mis dudas, pero debo admitir que tus respuestas suenan convincentes

-e…estoy diciendo la verdad, en serio.-dijo alarmada como si estuviera pensando que no le creía ninguna palabra

Era bueno hacerle creer lo peor

Aunque ya estuviera convencida de que no era así para mi mala suerte

-no lo sé, déjame pensar que sería adecuado hacer.-pronuncié con sarcasmo

Volví a sentarme en mi cama fingiendo pensar, durante ese tiempo ella se encontraba con la cabeza gacha pensando lo que pudiera venir y si no me convencía

Queria replicar para tratar de convencerme pero las palabras no salían por temor

Pasado unos minutos me dije a mi misma que ya había sido suficiente tortura

-mmm no lo sé, tengo mis dudas de que estés siendo del todo sincera.-respondí echándome en la cama y estirando los brazos y las piernas.-en fin, ahora lo mas importante es ver como vas con la abstinencia a tu medicación.-bastó que escuchara esa palabra para que sufriera escalofríos.-con lo que sucedió con Mina debo decir que los síntomas están empezando no es así?

Ella miró a los lados tratando de ocultar su rostro donde mejor pudiera

Se sentía humillada por verse descubierta

-n..no…no es así.-

-vamos, se nota que tu reacción fue muy diferente a la primera vez conmigo o no lo recuerdas?.-pregunté haciéndole entrar en memoria aquella ocasión en que la muy estúpida me humilló al mostrarse indiferente cuando me puse en topless como Mina, hasta se atrevió a decir que había visto mejores atacando mi ego.-y bien era verdad cuando dijiste que habías visto mejores?.-ataqué mordaz fingiendo seriedad esperando una respuesta clara.-y bien Natsuki, vamos ahora responde

Ella no sabía que hacer así que lo único que pudo hacer fue agachar la cabeza para ocultar su vergüenza

-n…no.-soltó apenas como si le hubiera costado un mundo decirlo

Contuve las ganas de reír

-oh vamos solo lo estás diciendo para congraciarte cierto?.-volví atacar fingiendo molestia y enojo para que su estado de pánico subiera aun mas

Alarmada ella levantó la cabeza y mirándome a los ojos volvió a repetir un "no" como respuesta

-en serio no…no estoy mintiendo.-

"claro y como una mierda"

-lo único que haces repitiendo eso es que me enfade.-era mi último aviso y es que aunque al principio lo dije en broma ahora si me empezaba a molestar.-

-e…es en serio!.-gritó desesperada por convencerme trató de acercarse pero bastó que le lanzara una mirada de advertencia para que no se moviera.-e…en serio Shizuru, lo digo en serio...

"¿en serio?"

No podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

Me levanté sorprendida ante tamaña revelación

La miré de pies a cabeza intentando buscar alguna señal que me dijera que estaba mintiendo, pero se encontraba tan asustada y temerosa que era difícil que no estuviera siendo sincera

Por alguna razón saber que le gustaba mi cuerpo me hizo sentir feliz y era extraño porque no debería importarme nada lo que pensara

-jajaja vaya en serio no estás de broma?.-dije entre risas a lo que ella agachaba la cabeza en señal de vergüenza.- no lo creo.-en serio no podía creerlo.-oh vamos ahora que lo pienso tu me viste desnuda esa primera vez y hasta tuviste el descaro de calificarme, ahora es tu turno

ella levantó el rostro alarmada por la insinuación, anticipando lo que le ordenaría hacer

atónita con la boca entreabierta negaba con la cabeza

-q...que, n..no, por favor no me pidas hacer eso.-dijo abrazándose así misma cual niña pequeña

sus ojos verdes transmitían esa sensación de pánico e incertidumbre

no tenia opción

Esa chaqueta celeste que llevaba puesta caería al suelo así no quisiera

-pero no seria justo que tu ya me hayas visto y yo no, cierto?.-expliqué en tono inocente.-sabes lo que tienes que hacer

ella negó con la cabeza y como si le diera una falsa protección se alejó unos pasos de mi

como si la distancia no permitiría que me acercara a ella

-ok, puedes irte pero sabes lo que sucederá.-lancé como advertencia

No tenia opción

Ella se quedó inmóvil

suplicándome en silencio que cambiara de opinión

o que le dijera que estaba bromeando

pero no

Al final ella misma se dio cuenta que no tenia opcion

La vi llevarse la mano al cierre de su chaqueta

-buena chica.-dije con una sonrisa cínica

no...definitivamente no podía decirle la verdad

Me gustaba tenerla asi

Asi podía hacer cualquier cosa

La prenda cayó al suelo mientras divagaba entre los pensamientos

Se que estaba mal lo que hacia

Lo sabia

pero y que...

 **c...**

* * *

bueno eso fue todo uff

disculpen por dejarlo ahi

no merezco su perdón jaaa!

pero tenia que hacerlo o_O

en fin espero que les haya gustado

bueno ahora todo queda claro, o al menos en parte porque Natsuki hizo todo lo que hizo ._.

aunque ya se sabia desde antes

pero el hecho de que se lo dijera a Shizuru cambia el escenario

jojoj esto se pone bueno

y lo veremos en el siguiente capitulo

espero leer sus comentarios y predicciones de lo que vendrá (muajajaja R+ quizas?)

nos vemos


	20. XVII parte 2

Buenas noches antes de empezar como siempre quiero agradecer

por sus comentarios y criticas, esten por seguro que siempre las leo ylas tomo en cuenta

eso me ayuda mucho no saben cuanto =D

en fin sin mas preambulos como siempre aqui la conti ojala y les guste

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **XVII.-Parte 2**

* * *

-n…no…de ninguna manera, acaso te volviste loca?!.-gritó con desespero, apretando los puños y la mandíbula conteniendo su ira y frustración.-es demasiado.-añadió echándose para atrás

Solo faltaba que se quitara su maldita polera

era tan simple como eso

Respiré impaciente al ver que no lo estaba haciendo dificil

-que sucede, no me digas que tienes vergüenza de tu cuerpo.-eso si no me lo creería

Es decir; eso era lo primero en lo que la gente se fijaba cuando la veían por primera vez, era lo que resaltaba a lo lejos; lo contorneado y trabajada que tenía su figura

No me cabía en la cabeza que fuera tímida en ese aspecto

estaba fuera de toda lógica

Sin embargo su rostro negando la orden me decía otra cosa

-no lo repetiré dos veces.-amenacé mientras ella retrocedia tormpemente para que la distancia entre las dos fuera la misma; pobre ilusa, ella tenia la falsa seguridad de que eso la iba a ayudar pero se equivocaba

-e…es demasiado.-dijo apenas en un vano intento por hacerme cambiar de opinión.-n…no merezco esto

Estaba a apunto de decir algo, pero un toque en la puerta me sacó de encuentro

-Shizuru.-la voz de Hana se escuchaba del otro lado.-los Kanzaki ya vinieron seria una buena idea que bajaras a saludarlos

Puse un dedo sobre mis labios advirtiéndole a Natsuki que no dijera una sola palabra, mucho menos hiciera ruido

Natsuki miraba con esperanza la salida y se moría de ganas por gritar ayuda y que la nana lo salvara

-Shizuru?.-volvió a decir mi nombre al no escuchar ninguna respuesta, no tenia pensado decir una sola palabra, ya mas tarde le diria que me habia quedado dormida, sin embargo olvidaba un pequeño detalle

pequeño gran detalle

El seguro

Lo había puesto por si a Mina se le ocurría interrumpir

El sonido de la perilla trabándose era una señal de que Hana quería entrar y cerciorarse si realmente estaba aqui

Menuda seria su sorpresa si encontraba tambien a Natsuki

Si ya de por si era extraño que pusiera seguro a mi habitación porque nunca lo hacía, le daría motivos para que pensara cosas que no eran

-Shizuru?.-volvió a repetir pero me mantuve en silencio esperando que se fuera, definitivamente no era el mejor de los momentos.-

Natsuki se puso mas nerviosa y la ansiedad se le notaba, ella también estaba pensando en el mismo escenario, el problema sería el doble o el triple dado que estábamos en mi habitación a solas

Yo no sería la que estaría en aprietos

Bueno no mas que ella

Para nuestra buena suerte dejamos de escuchar otro llamado

-maldición.-dijo Natsuki por lo bajo, se recogió el pelo un tanto asustada y temerosa, apenas y recogió su chaqueta en el suelo antes de correr a la salida

-hey a donde crees que vas.-solté de mala manera, esto aun no había terminado.-me estas escuchando?.-claro que me escuchaba

Pero al parecer había decidido ignorarme

la muy idiota me dejó con las ganas

….

La tarde pasó de una manera lenta, me quedé encerrada en mi habitación pensando, tenia muchas cosas dando vueltas en mi cabeza y no llegaba a concentrarme en una en particular, ya era suficiente problema con Natsuki como para que los Kanzaki estuvieran aquí para joderme la vida

Lo que mas me molestaba era el hecho de que Mina había puesto su interés en Natsuki

Algo demasiado apresurado aun tratandose de ella

Era inusual incluso para alguien tan promiscua, es decir nadie a los 5 minutos seria capaz de llevarte a su habitación

Estaba mas que claro que no desperdiciaría ningún momento que pudiera estar a solas, incluso más tarde me atrevería a decir que la muy idiota iria a su habitación a molestarla

Aunque no era algo que debería importarme

Otra cosa que rondaba por mi cabeza era el hecho de que estuve muy cerca de vengarme de ella, no olvidaba el hecho que ocurrió esos primeros días, si tan solo Hana no hubiera interrumpido estaba completamente segura de que ella se habría quitado la ropa

Estaba tan cerca de poder verla desnuda

"mierda"

Si tan solo Hana…

Sacudí la cabeza para dispersar aquellos pensamientos

Cuando me di cuenta de la hora que estaba cerca de la cena decidí salir al comedor, me encontré con Miya por los pasillos, estaba conversando con Mina en una de las esquinas, como cada año los Kanzaki han venido de visita han aprovechado para hacerse amigos de todo el personal de la casa, incluyendo a la nana

Y no es que me preocupara, es decir no es como si me cayeran mal, pero me sentía un poco fuera de lugar cuando yo era la única persona que no me alegraba tanto por sus visitas inesperadas

Miya fue la primera en darse cuenta de mi presencia, hizo una pequeña reverencia mientras que Mina solo atinó a sonreír

-Wow Shiz, que pasó que no te vi en toda la tarde, no me digas que te encerraste en tu habitación porque no tenias ganas de vernos.-añadió medio a broma, medio en serio

Enarqué una ceja un tanto molesta

La imagen que tenia de ella y Natsuki no se me quitaba de la cabeza

-pues vaya que tienes razón.-respondí con el mismo tono cosa que hizo reir a Miya.-y estoy segura que Nat hizo lo mismo que yo.-agregué con veneno

-creo que no lo pensé bien.-se sinceró rascándose la mejilla recordando el incidente.-ahora se ha encerrado en su habitación y no quiere salir

La pelirroja miró con curiosidad a la idiota porque seguramente no sabia lo que había sucedido

Y era probable que si se enteraba cambiariar su percepción respecto a Mina

-si te pasaste acosando a Natsuki.-exclamé mirando de reojo a Miya y vi claramente como su expresión de curiosidad se transformó abruptamente a una de desconcierto, y por un acto como presintiendo lo que iba a escuchar se quedó fija en la rubia.-

-q…que sucedió con Nat.-preguntó mirándonos a las dos.-le hiciste algo?.-le increpó aun insegura de sus cabilaciones

-no, que va.-respondió despreocupada

Estaba claro que no tenia idea de la relación de hermanas que existía entre Miya y Natsuki

Sonreí de sobremanera

La situación no podía lucir mejor

-la muy idiota acosó a Natsuki.-dije con fingido enfado.-la asustaste

La expresión de desconcierto pasó a ser de esas hostiles

Miró de nuevo a la Kanzaki como si fuera una completa desconocida que la acababa de empujarla en medio de la calle

-que?!.-debía añadir que podía ser de esas personas que toman las cosas que quieren sin pedir permiso, era muy rápida cuando se trataba de flirtear pero a cambio de esa cualidad era también muy lenta en darse cuenta cuando la liaba

Y ahora estaba en problemas

-le hiciste algo a Natsuki?.-el tono para nada amigable le hizo entrar en razón

Pasaron unos segundos para que se diera cuenta del desliz y vaya que si

Hasta sentí que me estaba pidiendo ayuda en silencio

-no como crees.-intentó justificarse pero no le iba a dejar tan fácil.-Shizuru está exagerando

-porque no se lo preguntas tu misma a Nat.-sugerí con una expresión seria para que que tuviera en cuenta que el problema era grave y lo que había hecho esa idiota si iba en serio.-solo espero que esté bien

Miya asintió levemente mientras se retiraba no sin antes lanzar una mirada severa a la rubia, podría decirse que ya estaba molesta

-dios Nat pero que hiciste.-me recriminó cuando estuvimos solas

Yo solo negué con la cabeza

-yo debería preguntarte, que carajos hacías con Natsuki.-yo debería ser la ofendida.-

Mina arrugó el entrecejo

-¿que?, no me digas que te molestaste porque le quieres caer a tu prima.-dijo con ese mismo tono medio a broma medio en serio

-sigues pensando que es mi prima?.-respondí con un dejo de burla.-

-bueno tu viejo cada vez que se refería a ella le llamaba sobrina.- pero eso no era verdad.-o es que quieres negar ser familia para que tengas algo con ella?.-inquirió de nuevo en ese maldito tema

No pude sentirme molesta y ofendida

Acaso pensaba que era igual que ella

-solo a ti se te pudiera ocurrir pensar tal cosa.-dije intentando manejar mi malestar.-mas bien reza para que Nat no le cuente a Miya lo que querías hacer.-claro que tenia que atenerse a las consecuencias, la pelirroja la odiaría y le quitaría toda la confianza que le había tomado años de trabajo y esfuerzo ganarse

-ouch, bueno no te preocupes ya me las arreglaré si algo sucede.-comentó demasiado confiada

Tanto que incluso me hizo creer que no pasaría nada

Lo cierto es que estaba en problemas, y si Miya no fuera una empleada estoy segura que vendría a darle un puñete en el rostro por haberse pasado de la raya con Natsuki

Aunque siendo sinceras lo mio seria mucho peor, si ella se enteraba de lo que le estaba haciendo a su casi hermana definitivamente el puñete seria para mi, pero no me preocupaba porque no había manera en que ella pudiera decirle nada

Kuga seria una tumba y no importaba lo que le hiciera asi que por ese lado estaba tranquila

-Como sea Shiz, tu prima esta bien buena, esta de mas decir que me la voy a llevar a la cama no?.-me tomé el rostro ante ese comentario tan descarado, su sonrisa ladina no hacia mas que decirme que realmente iba en serio con sus palabras.-no te tengo que pedir permiso, solo quería que lo supieras.-añadió

-que no es mi prima, ya te dije es solo una empleada y por mi puedes hacer lo que quieras no me interesa.-claro que no.-pero ya conoces las reglas no puedes tener nada con el personal

Mina lanzó una carcajada al aire mientras se apoyaba en las barandillas de las escaleras

-bueno nadie tiene que saberlo.-susurró con gracia.-ademas como que ella quería, si no llegabas en serio creo que caía así de fácil.-chasqueó los dedos.-es muy bonita como para dejar pasar la oportunidad

"como sea"

No me interesaba

Dejé a la idiota de Mina en sus cosas y decidí pasar a la habitación de Natsuki, bastó escuchar la voz de Miya dentro para que detuviera mis pasos, definitivamente era una mala idea entrar si ella estaba presente

Además que en este punto Natsuki debía estar un tanto sensible así que era mejor no tentar a la suerte, lo único que tenia que hacer era esperar a que estuviera sola de nuevo y entonces podríamos retomar donde nos quedamos

...

Así pasó la noche, me perdí un tanto en los jardines de la casa para evitar encontrarme con cualquiera de los hermanos

pero lamentablemente era algo que sucederia a fin de cuentas

Escuché el llamado de Hana para la cena y no tuve mas remedio que ir

Quería evitar lo mas que pudiera a Mina y a sus tontos intentos de flirteo

Aunque estaba mas que claro que no le daría pie a que sucediera algo

Sin embargo con Natsuki era otra historia

En la mesa ya se encontraba sentada Mina y Reito hacia el lado opuesto de donde me sentaba, parecían conversar de lo mas contento con Hana la cual para mi mala suerte también habían ganado su confianza

-buenas noches.-saludé por cortesía mientras me acomodaba en mi asiento

Miré el lugar donde se sentaba Natsuki que estaba vacío, no quería preguntarle a Hana, no quería ser evidente, sobre todo porque estaba segura que si lo hacia era probable que Mina comenzara a creer cosas que no eran

Tenia la vaga sensacion de que la rubia era la razón por la que Natsuki aun no había bajado

Definitivamente no quería toparse con ella

Era extraño pero Hana tampoco preguntó por Nat, solo se dedicó a conversar con los hermanos, parecía una charla simple, Los Kanzaki le contaban todo lo que habían hecho durante el año

Nada interesante mas que escuchar los problemas que tenia Mina con sus relaciones, o el hecho de que Reito aun no se decidia que era lo que quería estudiar

Definitivamente nada interesante

De tanto en tano sentia la mirada de Reito, y debo decir que era algo muy molesto porque el idiota no se rendia, se suponia que el aó pasado habiamos dejado en claro que no tenia oportunidad, que lo mas que podia considerarlo seria un amigo

Volví a fijar mi vista en el asiento vacio, esperaba que Natsuki viniera, pero tenia demasiados problemas con los cuales lidiar, ya que aparte de la Kanzaki menor estaba yo

Y yo era su mayor miedo

Asi que por ese lado podía entender que no se atreviera a venir aquí

Y si, como lo suponia al final ella nunca vino

….

Cerrada

Intenté hacer fuerza para girar la perilla pero no tuvo caso

Estaba cerrada

Natsuki se había atrevido a hacerlo

Había roto una de las reglas

Toqué la puerta de su habitación esperando que me abriera, sabia que ella se encontraba dentro, podía escuchar el sonido de las notas que sacaba en su estúpida guitarra, seguramente estaba intentando distraerse de la abstención de su medicina

"debe ser eso" pensé

-asi que eso es lo que quieres!.-dije calmada, estaba segura que me estaba escuchando.-ok tu te lo buscaste, date por muerta cuando venga papá.-finalicé

Esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que quitara el seguro

Pero no funcionó

Esperé unos minutos esperando que sucediera algo

Lo cierto es que comenzaba a impacientarme, que la muy idiota se estuviera revelando no me hacía nada de gracia

Acaso quería ponerme a prueba?

no...no era eso

Ella sabia de lo que era capaz

Cuando estaba por retirarme escuché sus pasos acercarse hacia la puerta, el sonido de como le quitaba el seguro me decía que volvía a ganar la partida

-que se supone que haces Natsuki.-increpé su actitud ya estaba demasiado cabreada con ese atisbo de rebeldía

Ella no respondió

Solo se dedicó a confrontarme en silencio con sus ojos

rebeldia

-y bien no tienes nada que decir.-ví como tenia los puños apretados conteniendo sus emociones, contuve las ganas de reír.-ahora donde nos quedamos.-pregunté con tono inocente mientras entraba a su habitación haciéndola a un lado

Ya estaba imaginando lo que sucedería a continuación

En mi cabeza la polera que aun llevaba puesta se vendría abajo con una simple orden

Sonreí victoriosa mientras hacia a un lado la guitarra que se encontraba ahí para sentarme

-que sucede Natsuki estas muy callada.-dije cuando la vi asomarse llena de rabia, sus ojos brillaban con intensidad, se le notaba en su manera que quería revelarse.-donde nos quedamos.-repetí

-q…que diablos quieres.-bramó en un grito furioso.-e…estas loca no?, en serio perdiste la cabeza.-agregó negando a seguir con el juego

Ladeé la mirada un tanto inquisitiva

-ya sabes que es lo que sucederá si no haces lo que digo.-tenia que hacerle recordar las consecuencias de sus actos.-

-seras!.-poco faltó para que se abalanzara sobre mí, abrí los ojos un tanto sorprendida y es que todo había sucedido tan rápido que mis ojos no la siguieron y en un parpadeó había acortado toda distancia entre nosotras; de no ser porque se detuvo abruptamente seguramente hubiera recibido una cachetada cuanto menos

Demasiado cerca

Y Tan lejos a la vez

No podía hacerme nada

Era intocable, solo le quedaba tragarse su rabia y sus ganas

Su respiración se torno forzada mientras se quedaba quieta, tomada bocanadas de aire intentando calmarse

Por un momento creí que podría atreverse por la forma en que me miraba pero no lo hizo

Tomó un largo suspiro mientras bajaba la cabeza sin saber muy bien que hacer

Ahora que ya no tenía esa rebeldía parecía mostrarse desesperada, aunque no lo quisiera demostrar podía leerle fácilmente sus emociones

-no te vas a detener cierto?.-preguntó como intentando tener esperanzas

Pero lo cierto es que no necesitaba decirle nada

Ella ya sabía mi respuesta

Esbocé otra sonrisa en señal de burla

-ya es suficiente.-dijo en un leve susurro.-no entiendo que es lo que quieres de mi, ya me echaste del trabajo, me has tenido todo este tiempo aguantando tu estúpida actitud, puedo entender que me odies pero no creo que lo merezca.-

-¿no crees?.-definitivamente Natsuki tenía una percepción equivocada de las cosas.-desde que llegaste fuiste una intrusa, desde que pisaste esta casa te creíste con derecho cuando no tenías ninguno, todo este tiempo fuiste un estorbo en mi vida, te hiciste una falsa idea de que pertenecías a esta familia pero no es asi, nunca lo fuiste, nunca lo serás.-dije y con cada palabra ese odio que sentía se notaba mas.-…no tienes familia y aunque creas y tengas la ilusión de que mi papá te considera parte déjame dejarte en claro que no.-finalicé volviendo a sentarme esperando que ese golpe a su moral haya sido suficiente para quebrarla

Y asi fue

Ella fijó su vista en un punto muerto como si estuviera pensando que decir o que hacer pero no

A medida que los segundos un semblante desolado y triste se formaba en su rostro

Mis palabras dolieron

Y nunca la había visto de esa manera

Tan golpeada

Tan rendida

Era como si en ese instante se hubiera dado cuenta de que tenia razón

De que siempre la tuve

-cierto, no tengo familia.-susurró, apenas y pude oírla, parecía que se lo decía a si mismo mas que a mi.-tienes razón.-añadió con un nudo en la garganta….en que estaba pensando

Se tomó el rostro y se recogió el pelo

Tristeza y decepcion es lo que se leia en esos ojos verdes

-ahora lo entiendes no?.-era el momento perfecto de atacar otra vez y retomar el punto donde nos habíamos quedado antes

O eso pensaba

-que estupidez.-volvió a decir con esa misma apagada entonación mientras se daba media vuelta

-Ey a donde crees que vas, no hemos terminado.-grité pero fui completamente ignorada y ella salió en silencio

Quien se creía que era

Acaso estaba tentando a la suerte?

Acaso no me creía capaz?

Abrí los ojos de sobremanera al darme cuenta de sus itnenciones

La muy idiota estaba escapando

"mala idea"

Corrí detrás de ella y como supuse efectivamente estaba huyendo bajando las escaleras hacia la salida

Apresuré el paso, no podía gritar porque sabia que eso despertaría a Hana o a los padres de Miya

Hacer mucho ruido seria una mala idea

Para mi mala suerte la muy idiota apresuraba el paso hasta llegar a las rejas del patio

-escapar seria el peor error de tu vida.-dije mientras alcanzaba y me interponía en su única via de salida.-parece que todo esto te ha afectado tanto que no sabes en qué posición estas.-dije esta vez con un tono un poco mas alto

Ahora si podía gritarle sin temores porque ya estábamos lejos de la entrada de la casa

-ya lo entendí Shizuru.-no podía decir que no me sentí extraña al escucharla tan calmada, y es que se suponía que en esta situación pensaba que saldría a flote una Natsuki mas agresiva y belicosa.-

-no; sigues sin entender.-dije aparentando tranquilidad pero lo cierto es que me sentía un tanto confundida.-escapas y se lo diré….es asi de simple

Natsuki volvió a desviar su mirada de la mia

Parecia estar en control de sus emociones mucho mas que antes y eso escapaba de toda lgica

y es que debia estar perdida sin saber que hacer

debia rogarme para que le perdonara sus faltas

solo asi lo pensaria un poco

-se lo dirás de todas maneras.-respondió.-asi que no tiene caso….además tienes razón en decir que no tengo familia, asi que no sé a que me aferraba.-las palabras salieron dolidas y trabadas.-supongo que debo darte las gracias por abrirme los ojos

Que se supone que significaba eso

-asi que ya no te importa?.-pregunté en tono de burla

Esto debía ser un farol

Un intento desesperado por engañarme

-claro que me importa.- dijo mientras sus ojos verdes se clavaron en los míos.-pero supongo que es cierto lo que dices, no puedo ser parte de una familia no importa que tanto quiera, no es mi decisión.-añadió fría así como el viento que golpeaba mi rostro en esta noche de luna llena, lo bueno es que la iluminación de la calle no daba esa sensación de que fuera tan tarde.- procura no hacer locuras ni enfadar a mi t….-se detuvo unos instantes.-….al señor Fujino.-se corrigió

Levanté una ceja extrañada

Era la primera vez que escuchaba dirigirse de esa forma a papá

-no te escaparas si eso es lo que quieres hacer.-respondí anticipando sus intenciones

Ella volvió a suspirar mientras miraba a los lados como queriendo buscar un lugar para esconderse o correr

-Solo soy una chica que ha sido despedida de su trabajo, ahora tengo que buscar uno nuevo.-su voz volvió a recuperar ese tono de costumbre al igual que su expresión.-creo que he estado demasiado tiempo en su casa Señorita Fujino.-pronunció con un leve asentimiento.-gracias por alojarme todo este tiempo

-vaya y todavía tienes humor para tus bromas.-no me lo esperaba, ese repentino cambio de actitud que me hacia recordar a la Natsuki de los primeros días, aquella que era muy jodida y difícil de lidiar

En ese instante de silencio en el cual esperaba que dijera lo entendí

Entendí que era lo que sucedía

Ella se había resignado….se había rendido y ya no quería seguir

-no es una broma si es verdad.-señaló con una falsa sonrisa y como si se tratara de intimidarme se me acercó

Intuitivamente me hice a un lado y antes de que pudiera reaccionar ella abrió las rejillas para salir

-si te atreves a dar un paso mas fuera de la propiedad….-amenacé intranquila y es que de alguna manera sentía que ya no funcionaria

Y así fue

Ella no se dio vuelta para responderme y siguió su camino

Apresurosa también salí tras de ella

Que se había creido esa idiota que podía hacer lo que quisiera?

Mucho mas si se encontraba en mis manos

Acaso estaba al tanto de las consecuencias?

-ultima advertencia Natsuki.-grité tras de ella al ver que no podía seguirle el paso.-es tu ultima chance no hagas una idiotez de la cual puedas arrepentirte!.-

De nuevo el frio viento de la noche volvia a golpearme el rostro mientras veía intranquila esperando que mis palabras dieran resultado

Y creí que si, porque detuvo sus pasos

Sonreí satisfecha y es que tontamente pensaba que había vuelto a caer

Sin embargo no me esperaba que se diera la vuelta y volviera acercarse a mi

Sabia que ella no podía hacerme nada

Eso lo tenia muy claro

Al menos así lo creia, pero en ese instante en que ella reducía la distancia empecé a creer que a lo peor y ahora que ella se había resignado bien podría cobrarse alguna con una bofetada o un certero golpe que me dejaría marcada por varias semanas

Ella era mas alta y ni que se diga en su condicion fisica

Pero no le tenia miedo

-sabes de que me arrepiento?.-preguntó mientras se agachaba un poco para que estuviéramos a la misma altura

No le respondí, es mas no hice ningún gesto que pudiera delatar la incomodidad y nada agradable sensación que me causaba tenerla cerca

-me arrepiento de haber pensado que podía ser parte de una familia.-lo dijo en un leve susurro mientras sus ojos verdes me miraban fijos y sinceros, no sentí una pizca de enojo o furia, pero si resignación.-mala mia.-añadió cerrando sus emociones y volviendo a marcar distancias

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar su silueta ya se había perdido en el fondo de la calle

Corrí hasta la esquina esperando darle alcance

Pero ya no la encontré

 **c...**

...

y bueno esa fue la ultima vez que XSHizuru vio a Natsuki y viceversa o.o

fin...jajaja ok no

y pues ahi estaba la idea de Natsuki

ella siempre estuvo ilusionada en ser parte de la familia

pero se dio cuenta que si una parte no la queria, en este caso Shizuru no tenia caso seguir intentando

aun cuando su tio pensara que si T_T

y bue

ahora si la lió en serio

en fin este capitulo estuvo ene sas

espero que les haya gustado

nos vemos

hasta la proxima =D


	21. XVII parte 3

mmm hola gente =D

antes que nada como siempre agradecer a tod s ustedes por seguir con la historia

ya les he dicho lo mucho que aprecio que lo hagan

pero tengo esa mala costumbre de repetirlo jaa

en fin sin mas preambulos a disfrutar del capitulo T_T

a ver que tal

* * *

No la encontré

La busqué por la manzana esperando que estuviera en algún lugar pero de nada sirvió

Y No sé porque lo hacia

No se por qué la buscaba

Que era lo que le quería decirle?

Que era lo que quería hacer con ella?

Si ya había tomado una decisión, entonces lo que hacia era una perdida de tiempo

Pero aun sabiendo que no la encontraría seguí por las calles oscuras esperando que estuviera ahi

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **XVII.-parte 3**

* * *

Familia

Eso era lo que ella buscaba

Ese era su mayor anhelo

La familia

No lo supe en ese momento, o tal vez si y fue por eso que le dije esas palabras

Mi intención era golpearla lo suficiente como para que se detuviera, para que dejara de luchar pero fue tan certero que terminó siendo mortal.

Maté su esperanza

No me di cuenta, en ese instante no lo hice, no fui lo suficientemente inteligente

no lo pude hacer

Tardé unos días en entender porque sucedió lo que sucedió

Tal vez no lo comprendía bien del todo, o tal vez si y no lo quería aceptar

Lo cierto es que fueron muchos errores esperando predecir lo que pasaría

que idiota fuí

Ese día cuando se fue, cuando la perdí de vista pensé que volvería al día siguiente o cuanto mucho aguantaría una semana antes de regresar con el rabo entre las piernas suplicando perdón a papá

Cuanto podría resistir Natsuki Kuga

Una semana cuanto mucho (eso fue lo que pensé y me volví a equivocar)

Pero no pasó

Entonces creí que pasaría un par de días mas y en cualquier momento la vería entrar por la puerta principal con la cabeza gacha esperando su sentencia

Estaba tan segura de que sucedería eso, tanto así que volví apostar con Mai para recuperar mi dinero de la ultima vez y también para que se diera cuenta lo equivocada que estaba en darme la contra

Volví a perder

Así poco a poco las semanas se convirtieron en meses

Cuando llegó el primer mes me di cuenta que no regresaría, y como si quisiera dejarme en claro ese mensaje ella había cortado toda comunicación con papá, Hana o cualquiera de esta casa, incluso con Miya

Nadie sabía que era de la vida de Natsuki

Papá se preocupó demasiado y es que el hecho de que se hubiera ido sin despedirse ni avisar llamaba demasiado la atención, era inusual que su sobrina no hubiera tenido el tino de llamar, aunque sea solo una vez y decirle que estaba bien; durante todos los años que estaba en Francia ellos hablaban cada que podían, papá siempre le preguntaba si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo o si ya no le gustaba seguir en esa profesion que había decidido elegir

Nunca cortaron comunicación como ahora ni por tanto tiempo

y eso era extraño

Hana tampoco comprendía que había pasado con Nat, cada dia sin noticias le mortificaba mas de lo que podía imaginar, incluso a veces la veía entrar a su cuarto intentando con una expresión perdida como buscando una respuesta, poco a poco esos ojos empezaron a cambiar, comenzaron a sentir un mal presentimiento, seguramente la nana creía que algo malo le había sucedido

Comenzó a creer que el problema era muy serio

Papá también lo creía así y entonces empezó a hacer llamadas a las otras agencias que estaban conectadas en el servicio para que le informen en que misión estaba metida Natsuki, nadie la dio la razón, alegaron que la Kuga había borrado sus registros de COVENANT o tal vez ocurrió lo que no querían que pasara

solo tal vez

y esas dos malditas palabras calaban en el miedo y la incertidumbre

Existían dos alternativas para que las agencias borraran los datos del registro de un miembro

La primera alternativa era que la persona lamentablemente había sido eliminada en algunas de las asignaciones

La segunda era que ella misma hubiera solicitado que sus registros sean eliminados con la intención de desaparecer su rastro

Para papá ninguna alternativa era alentadora, incluso podría decirse que la segunda era mucho mas atroz que la primera y sin embargo en el peor de los casos prefería que fuese esa segunda

Devastado, papá fue a Francia, un viaje de emergencia que nada tenía que ver con el trabajo; cuantas veces había hecho algo asi, nunca, al menos no hubo una que yo recordara, alegó que si era por trabajo, pero todos en la casa sabíamos que iba a por Natsuki, quería averiguar que era lo que realmente había sucedido

Quería cerciorarse si lo de los registros era un hecho y no una información erronea

El viaje le duró casi una semana y regresó sin ninguna respuesta convincente, se había reunido con los mismos jefes y allegados que le dieran información incluso si fuera confidencial sobre Natsuki Kuga pero menuda sorpresa se llevó cuando ni los directivos tenían en claro que era lo que había sucedido

No era como si un director debia estar al pendiente de un solo agente teniendo unos 200 a su disposición, eran otras áreas las que se encargaban de manejar dicha información, dichas áreas confirmaban que Natsuki Kuga de haber existido ahora era un fantasma

Al no encontrar ninguna respuesta en ese lado, se decidió ir a ver con quienes había trabajado anteriormente, sin embargo, esos registros se encontraban también eliminados de toda base de datos, fue Caleb quien le dijo que en uno de los trabajos que le fueron asignados era con la familia Lacrosse

Antoine Lacrosse lo recibió como un importante invitado en la recepción de uno de sus hoteles en Paris, efectivamente el magnate corroboró que habían entablado una gran amistad con aquella chica que le había devuelto tranquilidad a sus vidas

También le dijo que durante el tiempo que estuvo en la misión encomendada, Emily su adorada hija entabló un fuerte vinculo con la susodicha

Papá se tomó el tiempo de conocer a Emily, según sus propias palabras le pareció una persona muy encantadora y muy bien educada, seguramente era una actuación de la tipa, una actuación sobre esforzada para agradarle

Le preguntó si sabia algo de Natsuki

Le dijo que no, que no sabía nada, agregó que ella también la buscaba porque no había dejado rastro y su celular estaba apagado, la había llamado unas 15 veces aquella mitad de semana en la que debería haber arribado para salir un rato, pero nada y 3 días después se dio con la ingrata sorpresa de que Natsuki nunca abordó el avión

Emily suspiró con tristeza, se le veía preocupada por el asunto

No pudo comunicarse con Natsuki y no tenía idea que era de ella

Estaba en la misma incertidumbre que todo el mundo

Los Lacrosse eran la única familia de la cual se sabia que Natsuki tuvo contacto alguna vez, se tenia conocimiento que el numero de asignaciones a lo largo de que entró a Francia por lo menos seria de una docena, pero de las otra 11 asignaciones, los registros ya estaban eliminados

Una semana en Francia y aun con su poder e influencia no pudo averiguar nada, ni la agencia, ni los Lacrosse le dieron información, tanto para ellos como para nosotros nadie tenia idea de lo que había sucedido con Natsuki Kuga

Su adorada sobrina

"¿Hice algo mal?" fue una de las preguntas que le susurró a Hana aquel día en su oficina mientras yo escuchaba detrás de la puerta, "debí haber hecho algo malo"

No esperó una respuesta de la Nana para que el mismo se respondiera creyendo que había sido su culpa, no sabia de que era culpable, pero debia ser culpable, porque quería creer que su sobirna por alguna extraña razón había preferido romper todo contacto posible con él, simplemente porque…porque...porque si, pensar de esa manera era mucho más reconfortante que imaginarse el otro escenario

Era un triste consuelo, pero era preferible pensar que Nat había borrado sus propios datos, era mas sano y menos doloroso, aunque no podía imaginar si para papá era mejor pensar así

A veces creía que si pero otros días no estaba tan segura cuando le veía el rostro

"no Señor Kaji, usted no hizo nada malo" Hana se lo decía de corazón, y era una verdad, papá no había hecho nada malo y aunque tal vez él sabía que era cierto, aunque una parte de si mismo le decía que si, al final no lo reconfortaba, no lo hacia

Se sentía culpable

y Papá no sabia que yo era la verdadera responsable de que Natsuki hubiera borrado su historial para desaparecer del mundo

Pensé que no me afectaría, pero lo primeros días cuando ví la tristeza e incertidumbre en los ojos de los demás comencé a sentir el tortuoso peso de la culpa

Y como no hacerlo

Si yo tenía la culpa

pasaron los meses

Queria confesar mi crimen

Me moría por hacerlo, queria decirles que Natsuki se había ido por mi culpa, me moría de ganas de gritar que fui yo el motivo por el cual ella se fue, pero esas ganas y ese valor se detenían en el nudo en mi garganta que me impedía hablar

Me quedaba callada como una cobarde

Los meses siguieron pasando y todos seguían sin saber los motivos que le llevaron a abandonar la residencia Fujino

Miya creía que la responsable de que esto sucediera se debía al incidente que ocurrió ese día con la rubia, aunque no podía asegurarlo del todo, ella tenia en claro que algo tenia que haber sucedido esa triste noche para que a la mañana siguiente la habitación de su casi hermana estuviese vacía

Debía agradecer a las circunstancias de que los Kanzaki nos visitaran esa fatídica semana y es que de no ser así probablemente la pelirroja hubiera direccionado su atención hacia mi, y es que aunque era verdad que todos en la casa creían que Natsuki y yo nos llevábamos bien

Miya no lo tenia tan claro nuestra relacion

Aunque Natsuki nunca se lo había mencionado; ella tenia la certeza de que nuestra relación siempre estuvo llena de tensiones y confrontamientos silenciosos

Como sea la pelirroja jamas pudo presentarla para la revista en el que ella realizaba sus practicas, se suponía que Natsuki le iba ayudar como modelo de marca deportiva, le iba a dar un impulso en sus notas para el instituto y una mejor referencia, aunque eso era lo que menos le importaba ahora

Ella solo quería volver a ver a Natsuki

Todos querían eso

Ya llegados el cuarto mes dejaron de hablar de ella, era como si la quisieran olvidar o al menos querían hacerlo para que el dolor por su ausencia disminuyera un poco, aunque sea un poco pero no funcionó

Al contrario

A papá cada día la culpa le pesaba más, aunque muy dentro de si empezaba a creer que tal vez la primera opción había sucedido y Natsuki había muerto en asignación

Aunque no lo demostrara y prefería evitar el tema se le notaba en su semblante

La culpa y la incertidumbre eran un peso demasiado grande

y lo cierto era que yo llevaba ese mismo

La misma carga y era insoportable

dolia...dolia...No tanto por Natsuki, sino por lo que ocasionó su ausencia a la familia

"familia"

Cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que le dije esas razones que le llevaron a tomar esa decision

Creo que ya se van a cumplir 6 meses

Demasiado tiempo y día tras día la culpa se hace más pesada

No lo pensé bien al final las consecuencias

Y para variar Mai volvía a tener razón

Si mi propósito era solo dejarla que se vaya, pude haber esperado unos días y ella se iba en paz, sin cortar comunicación con papá o Hana pero cumpliendo su promesa de no regresar nunca más

Ese hubiera sido el final perfecto para mi

Así, nadie estaría preocupada y sufriendo por ella

Y yo no tendría sentimientos de culpa que no me dejan dormir

-Hey Shiz que haciendo mujer.-la voz de Mai me sacó de mis pensamientos

Estaba tan en mi mundo recordando lo sucedido desde que Natsuki escapó que me perdí un momento

Ni siquiera sabía dónde estaba

Parecía que estaba soñando despierta

-pues nada; solo intentando dormir.-respondí por lo bajo al darme cuenta que estaba en la biblioteca central de la escuela.-ultimamente se me hace difícil conciliar el sueño

-es la misma pesadilla?.-preguntó

Asentí con desgano, desde hace un par de semanas no me he sentido bien y mis horas de sueño se han visto afectadas por despertares en las madrugadas, siempre el mismo sueño, bueno mas que un sueño era un recuerdo

Creo que era una manera de que la culpa me estuviera castigando, no se le ocurrió mejor manera que hacerlo recordándome cada noche ese ultimo encuentro que tuve con Natsuki

"es un sufrimiento"

ocurre siempre lo mismo, porque eso es lo que pasó; en la pesadilla siempre es de noche y tenemos esa conversación donde yo me río de ella esperando que se atreva a escapar, creyendo ingenuamente que no lo hará, pero al final lo hace y yo termino buscándola hasta llegar a la misma esquina donde la perdí de vista

Menuda forma de torturarme

Aunque lo cierto es lo menos que merezco

Supongo que no debería quejarme

-que crees que signifique, es decir no es normal que alguien tenga el mismo sueño todos los días.-

Mai arrugó el entrecejo mientras tomó una silla de otra mesa y se acomodó a lado mío dando un pequeño bostezo

-tal vez es el remordimiento de tus acciones.-expresó con mera curiosidad.-

Esa respuesta ya la había escuchado varias veces; y si, no había una mejor explicación

-seguramente es eso.-no había que darle mucha vuelta al asunto, tampoco había que ser muy detallista o perspicaz para darse cuenta que mi conciencia estaba comenzando a cobrar venganza por lo mala que fui, aunque no es que haya cambiado mucho de todas maneras, y tal vez esa es la raon de que empezaran los sueños recurrentes.-

-tal vez si confiesas que fuiste la responsable puedas dormir mejor.-seria eso?

Tal vez si

Pero he callado tanto tiempo que el miedo se ha hecho mas grande

Ya es tarde para declarar mi crimen

Mas que el castigo lo que provoca que ese miedo atroz es la reacción que tendrían Hana y papá si lo supieran

No me lo perdonarían

Y entre más pasen los días ese miedo se hará peor

-no, no puedo hacer eso.-respondí sincera, prefería seguir con mis pesadillas.-si solo hubiera sido paciente

-paciente?, nada de eso mujer; solo debiste dejar de joderla, era tan simple como eso, si ya te habías enterado que no le movía el dinero.-si eso era cierto, eso de la impaciencia era solo una mera excusa para tratar de justificarme.-disculpa que te lo diga sin filtros pero lo que estabas haciendo ya era acosarla

-muchas gracias por levantarme los ánimos.-respondí en tono irónico; suspiré de mala gana esperando que se me pasara el mal humor, odiaba que me lo restregara en la cara.-supongo que solo debo tratar de olvidarme

-otra recomendaciones que vuelvas a la andadas, ya sabes estas cerca de cogerte a Tirandis, enfócate en eso.-señaló tanteando la posibilidad

Lo cierto es que desde que había sido asignada como su profesora de Francés he ido mas despacio de lo que estaba acostumbrada, mi ritmo cauteloso se debía a que ella lo valía, además después de las primeras clases me di cuenta que tirármela iba a costarme un par de meses

Y vaya que tenía razón, bueno han sido mas de 6 meses de esfuerzo y salidas donde lo mucho que he conseguido sucedió ayer cuando nos besamos en el centro comercial mientras íbamos al cine con unos amigos de ella

¿Que si estuvo bueno?

No fue la gran cosa, ella sabia besar muy bien, pero supongo que la culpa y el remordimiento de mis acciones han impedido que pueda disfrutar de la vida como antes

¿Pero solo sería cuestión de tiempo no?

Al menos tenía la esperanza de que en algún momento olvidaría ese incidente

Mejor dicho, quería pensar que podría olvidar lo que causé en los demás

Lo que temo de todo esto es que al final papá piense que Natsuki realmente murió en asignación, eso seria un golpe que no estaba segura si podría soportar

Tampoco sabia si el corazón de Hana aguantaria esa angustia

Supongo que al final tendré que confesar para evitar una tragedia

-que buena consejera resultaste Mai.-respondí con fingida sorna.-claro; cogerme a Tirandis solucionará todos mis problemas.-agregué soltando una efímera risa antes que se me vea lo fingido y mal actuado

-vamos trata de no pensar mucho en eso.-expresó en un intento por consolarme.-si le sigues dando vueltas al asunto te va a consumir como una pasa

claro que me estaba consumiendo

Ya estaba atrapada hasta el cuello y faltaba poco para que me hundiera

-con lo de las pesadillas se ha complicado un poco.-respondí.-pero es algo con lo que tengo que lidiar.-dije mientras la campana de final de receso se escuchaba a lo lejos

Las clases terminaron como siempre, Caleb me esperaba en la salida para escoltarme a casa, sabia que Natsuki y él tenia un cierto grado de amistad así que en muchas ocasiones le pregunté si tenía información de ella

Pero no

A lo mejor y estaba mintiéndome, pero no podía saber, quería creer que si, era mejor pensar que si sabia pero que se negaba a hablar por pedido de Natsuki, al menos asi sentía que que el peso de pensar en cosas peores fuera mucho menos real….y menos doloroso

Regresé a casa y Hana fue la única que se encontraba en el comedor, se estaba siendo costumbre que fuera la única presente, ya no estaba papá, ahora se refugiaba mas en el trabajo, supongo que era una manera de distraer su mente

ver que no estuviera en el almuerzo como antes, o en la mayoría de las cenas si era algo que me afectaba y mucho, era un recordatorio de lo que mis actos provocaron

No tenia la cara para decirle que dejara de lado el trabajo, con qué derecho le pediría hacer eso si yo era la culpable

Hana también me había recomendado que se lo pidiera, pero no podía

Ademas que hablar sobre Natsuki cuando seguía siendo un tema tan delicado era complicado

Solo me quedaba callar y seguir

Esperando que esto siguiera creciendo y terminara explotando

A lo mejor si tenia suerte un milagro pasaba y Natsuki regresaba

"Como si eso pudiera suceder"

Soñar no costaba nada

Pero si teníamos que ser realista eso no sucedería, sobre todo por el hecho de que ella estaba 100% segura que le diría a papá sobre ese abuso que nunca existió

Definitivamente no había forma de pensar que volviera a pisar esta casa

….

Así como Hana y papá se habian refugiado en el trabajo para mantener su mente ocupada yo he hecho lo mismo con mis estudios, sobre todo para que mi rango siguiera intacto, lo cierto era que lo pude conseguir, pero me costó el doble de esfuerzo y aun así he bajado mi puntaje

Asi que debo seguir estudiando, aun cuando los exámenes terminaron la semana pasada, debo mantenerme ocupada para no pensar tanto en mis errores

Es la única manera

Suspiré con pesadez mientras estiraba las manos, miré la hora en el reloj de cajita que se encontraba a lado de mi escritorio, apenas eran las 6 de la noche

Me quedé mirando la hora fijamente viendo como el tiempo seguía su camino, cuando era niña pensaba que si detenía el reloj de pared que cuelga en el pasillo hacia la entrada principal también detenía el tiempo, claro que lo había intentado una vez y terminé arruinándolo, papá tuvo que llamar a uno de esos relojeros expertos para que lo repararan

Como quisiera detener el tiempo, o aún mejor poder retrocederlo

Si pudiera...haría tantas cosas

Podía arreglar todas las metidas de pata que hice

También me gustaría volver bien atrás, para volver a sentir ese sabor delicioso del estofado que hacia mamá los fines de semana, o como cuando nos quedabamos a jugar a las cartas en los días de lluvia...tantos momentos que no podría enumerar, incluso hasta las que no resaltaban, todo importaba

Seria maravilloso volver a vivir esos momentos otra vez

Cuando me contaba las historias del capitan Rupert antes de ir a la cama

O cuando me negaba a ponerme esas ridículas pijamas que escogía para mi, tal vez ahora me la pondría una, si esa de la girafa estaría bien

A Natsuki si le encantó, Seguramente seguirá usando esos de mal gusto

Volver atrás

Tantas cosas que podría hacer

Supongo que para el tiempo no habia segundas oportunidades

Siempre avanza...siempre hacia adelante y te arrastra y no puedes volver, a lo sumo lo único que puedes hacer es girar la cabeza y mirar hacia atrás recordando aquello que has dejado atrás

Como me gustaría volver atrás y pedirle un consejo a mamá

Aunque ella probablemente me regañaría y me diría que confiese

Trataría de convencerme diciéndome que no me pasara nada

"Tal vez debería"

El sonido del vibrador en mi celular me sacó de los pensamientos, di un pequeño brinco, pensaba que se trataría de Mai y alguna invigtacion para que podamos salir al cine, como los exámenes ya habían terminado sería una buena idea

Sin embargo no había notificación

Entonces de nuevo escuché el mismo sonido

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa y es que…

Rápidamente busqué en mi gaveta el celular de Miya, donde estaba abierto su anterior perfil y su numero

Vi la bandeja de entrada y no lo pude creer, había mensajes no leídos enviado hace unos segundos

Eran de Natsuki, de la conversación que teníamos

Me quedé viendo atónita pensando que a lo mejor me había quedado dormida y ahora mismo me encontraba en un extraño sueño y en cualquier momento despertaría

"Pero que"

Por un instante me invadió el pánico porque si lo que estaba sucediendo era cierto entonces ella habría leído los mensajes que le llegué a enviar

Fueron unos 150 mensajes, recuerdo que los primeros días le escribí amenazadoramente diciendo que me respondiera inmediatamente o publicaría las fotos de su casi hermana, no tuvo ningún efecto, sobre todo porque no le leyó ninguno, le envía cada día durante un mes y entonces cuando me di cuenta de que era una pérdida de tiempo deje de hacerlo

Pero de todas formas lo tenía prendido porque tenía la ilusión de que por lo menos leería alguno de mis insultos, por lo menos sabría que estaba viva

Contuve la respiración, no sabia si esto era bueno o malo

Ahora era cuando me arrepentía de haberle escrito de esa manera

 **"demasiados mensajes"** fue su primera respuesta **"tantas que me he asustado; pero acabo de verificar que no hiciste nada de lo que pudieras arrepentirte, así que gracias?"**

Me tomé el rostro sin saber que hacer

Que debía decir...que debía escribir

Sentí una extraña mezcla de nervios y miedo que provocaba un vació en el estomago

"que debería hacer" me pregunté en ese mar de confusion

De lo unco que estaba segura era que debia responderle ahora

Si no lo hacía de inmediato tal vez no volvería a estar conectada

Tenia tantas cosas que decirle

o mejor dicho solo uno cosa

pero entre mas pensaba aparecían mas y mientras mi mente se debatía en escoger las palabras adecuadas el celular vibró con otro mensaje

 **"realmente no lo hiciste, creo que eres una buena persona"**

No podía estar mas alejada de la realidad

Si supiera que soy yo a quien va dirigido los mensajes estoy segura de que diría otra cosa

Pero ahora tenia la oportunidad de reparar mis errores

Que debería decirle

O debía seguir ocultándome

Quisiera decirle que soy Shizuru

No…esa si seria una mala idea

 **"de verdad crees que soy una buena persona?"** no se porque lo escribí

Solo lo había hecho porque tal vez sabia la respuesta

No tenia pensado enviarlo pero le puse en el botoncito verde sin querer

Sonreí con tristeza al ver que la notificación había sido leida inmediatamente

 **"estoy segura que si"** fue lo que respondió

Y no se porque leer esas palabras provocó que comenzara a llorar en silencio

Tal vez lloraba porque no era verdad

 **c...**

* * *

uff bueno gente eso fue todo

T_T espero que les hayas gustado

ahora le tocó a Shiz sufrir las consecuencias de sus propios actos T_T

se lo merecía o no

en fin espero que les haya gustado

hasta la proxima =D


	22. XVIII

Hola a todos =D

Antes que nada muchas gracias por sus comentarios y reviews, incluso me sorprende mucho que lectores en ingles lean mi historia

muchas gracias de kokoro por eso

no saben lo mucho que me animan a seguir escribiendo

también se que hay varias faltas y en ocasiones horrores ortográficos o de palabras, así que perdón tambien por eso

a veces se me escapa, ya tendré tiempo para repasar y corregir u.u

en fin sin mas preámbulos aquí la conti

espero y les guste

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **XVIII**

* * *

Caminaba por la calle Emile Jacqmain, el día ya estaba muriendo y la luz del atardecer se reflejaba en los edificios del fondo; era un contraste increíble, la vista era muy hermosa y por alguna razón me volvió a invadir ese sentimiento de nostalgia, sentimiento que los últimos días había estado molestándome mas que de costumbre

Emile Jacqmain

Menudo nombre tenia la calle donde se encontraba mi hotel

Muy parecido a Emily

No pude evitar preguntarme que sería de su vida, ¿acaso estaría también pensando en mi?

Acaso en este mismo momento se estaría preguntando porque desaparecí de su vida

Era una bonita manera creer que estuviera pensando lo mismo que yo

Pero sinceramente esperaba que no

Eso seria malo

Demasiado

Y si tenia que ser egoísta conmigo esperaba que nadie siguiera pensando en mi

Mucho menos que trataran de encontrarme

Si me habían olvidado era algo que gustosa aceptaría, aunque sonara idiota e ilógico porque no creo que exista alguna persona en este mundo que quisiera que sus seres queridos lo olvidaran

Tal vez era la única que tenia esos pensamientos

Pero no era porque quisiera que en verdad sucediera

Lo hacia porque sabia que era lo mejor para ellos

Para mi también era lo mejor

Recuerdo que cuando era niña y mis tíos salían a trabajar los fines de semana, el miedo que me invadía cuando los veía salir de la puerta era tan intenso que apenas y contenía las ganas de llorar; quería decirles que se quedaran en casa conmigo

Tenía mucho miedo

Tenia miedo de que no volvieran a casa

En mi cabeza pensaba que algo les pasaría en sus trabajos, algún accidente o en su salida de camino a casa

Dios tenia tanto miedo de perderlos

Pero la vida es una mierda

Y sabe darte los peores golpes

Aquellos que te doblan y te hacen suplicar piedad

La vida me dió demasiados golpes

Me puso de rodillas

y al final mis mayores miedos terminaron haciéndose realidad

Los perdí

La primera en irse fue mi tía Shari, si existía algún consuelo que pudiera llenar el vacío de su ausencia era que al menos pude decirle cuanto la quería; cuanto la amaba

Por lo menos pude llegar a despedirme

Como quisiera haberme despedido de mi tío Kaji

Las circunstancias no me dejaron

Bueno mas que eso, había sido mi culpa

Lo arruiné como mejor podía

Ahora mismo debe estar odiándome por lo que le hice a Shizuru y no lo culpaba que quisiera matarme, al contrario le daba la razón

Shizuru era lo más importante que tenía en su vida y yo estuve a punto de dañarla

No importaba que tan idiota y tonta fuera esa niña, lo cierto es que estuve cerca, aunque no podía recordar si llegué a hacerle algo, esperaba que no fuera así, como sea para evitar que mi conciencia no estuviera torturándome prefería no tratar de recordar

Era mejor olvidar

Olvidar a Shizuru Fujino….

La niña heredera de la familia Fujino

Cuando sus padres empezaron a llamarme sobrina, tontamente comencé a considerarla como una prima, tontamente creí que podía pertenecer a su familia, pero ella nunca pensó de la misma manera, me odiaba a muerte porque le quité la atención y el cariño de los que alguna vez fueron mis tios

No era mi intención

Supongo que nunca se lo dije, pero no hubiera tenido caso de todas maneras

Así que su odio creció con el paso del tiempo

Pensé que podría confrontarla

Menudo grave error

la subestimé

Cuando mi tío me pidió que viniera para hacer de su guardia personal, vi la oportunidad que estuve esperando toda mi vida, y es que tal vez si hacia bien mi trabajo y ayudaba a que su relación padre e hija mejorara entonces tendría en consideración mi petición para que pudiera cumplir la promesa que le hice a Shari

Prometer que siempre los protegeria

Pero no

Él no me consideraba como una empleada, nunca lo hizo y era por ese mismo motivo que no aceptó mi petición, aunque fuera lo que mas quería en ese momento

No puedo decir que no me afectó saber que no podría cumplir mi palabra, realmente quería hacerlo, realmente puse todo de mi para que se cumpliera

Todo

Todo lo que hice hasta ahora

La promesa a mi tía fue la razón de que entrara en SEARS

Hacerme guardia

Capacitarme en Francia

Todo

Ciegamente creí que podría

Pero no

Mi tio no me dejó, a eso debía añadir que mi relación con Shizuru fue demasiado tensa y confrontacional, su odio justificado o no era algo con lo que día a día se hacía más difícil lidiar, su mala actitud ayudaba que ese rencor que sentía hacia creciera y se hiciera insoportable

Al final ella terminó ganando

Provocó que mi tio me odiara

Que todos en la residencia Fujino me odiaran

Incluso Hana

No tuve mas opción que escapar como una cobarde

Escapé

Tal vez si no me hubiera dicho esas palabras aquel dia

Tal vez me habría quedado

Pero ahora con la cabeza fría debo decir que hice lo correcto

Ella me hizo entender que no importaba cuanto intentara pertenecer a su familia; si no quería no había manera, no importaba si mi tío o Hana me consideraban parte de, si Shizuru no lo veía y no lo quería así entonces no tenia caso

Y eso me dolió

Dolió demasiado

Dolió porque era cierto

-oh buenas noches Señorita Kise.-saludó el recepcionista del hotel mientras me hacia entrega de las llaves de mi habitación.-aquí tiene la 302, necesita que le llevemos algo para la cena?

-oh no gracias, si necesito algo lo pediré, no se preocupe. -respondí mientras subía por las escaleras, como mi habitación no se encontraba en un piso más alto no me parecía lógico usar el ascensor

Incluso creo que era mucho más rápido subir a pie

Apresuré el paso para llegar y lo primero que hice fue encender las luces y echarme en mi cama, hace poco más de un mes que había dejado de preocuparme por el dinero

Después de las ultimas asignaciones que llevé a cabo la paga fue excepcionalmente fuerte así que si lo podía administrar bien

Digamos que podría vivir un año sin tener que estar pensando en el dinero

Estuve cerca de no contarlo; bien pude haber perdido la vida en la última misión, pero felizmente todo salió bien

...

Aún era temprano para dormir

Pero no tenía ganas de hacer nada

Y no estaba haciendo nada pero eso provocaba que pensara en el pasado

Y pensar en la vida que dejé atrás no me hacía bien

¿Pero que podía hacer?

si últimamente se me venía a la cabeza aquellos recuerdos que no podía olvidar…que no quería olvidar

No era fácil dejar todo atrás y empezar de cero

Pero fue lo mejor escapar no?

Es decir hubiera terminado peor y al final de todo el resultado hubiera sido el mismo con la familia Fujino odiándome

"ya solo duérmete" me dije a mi misma mientras sacudía mi cabeza y me recostaba de lado

Cerré los ojos pero nada

No tenia ganas de dormir

Miré mi celular con desgano

No tenía mejor manera que distraerme navegando un rato por la web, a ver si encontraba algún buen libro para leer o alguna noticia que hiciera desviar mi atención

Paradójicamente recordé que las pocas veces que usaba el celular aparte de contestar una llamada era para chatear con Miya

¿que seria de ella?

Esperaba que estuviera bien

Eso dejando el hecho de que debía estar odiándome igual o peor que el resto

Sobre todo por haberle fallado

Se suponía que me había comprometido para ser su modelo o algo así en la revista donde estaba haciendo sus practicas

La defraudé

"espero que estés bien boba" dije en mis pensamientos

Un tanto presurosa me levanté y busqué entre mis cosas viejas mi antiguo móvil, lo puse a cargar y esperé unos minutos

No sé porque lo hacia

Supongo que quería saber si me había escrito algo, a lo mejor un insulto o lo que fuera

Un tanto inquieta prendí el viejo móvil y comencé a buscar nuestras conversaciones

Era extraño y es que ese día cuando me escapé de la mansión de los Fujino lo primero que hice fue bloquear todos mis contactos y registros para no tener que ver sus llamadas o mensajes, tenía miedo de que Hana o mi tío fueran a llamarme y si en ese momento veía sus nombres al sonar la llamada probablemente hubiera muerto de miedo, literalmente hablando

Así que antes de que muriera me anticipé

Después de bloquearlos borré todos los registros de las personas que tenía guardada en la memoria, bueno casi todas

Habian solo dos contactos que seguían en la memoria del celular

Curiosamente tenían el mismo nombre; solo los diferenciaba una mayúscula en la letra inicial

"Miya" y "miya"

Era raro que la tuviera bloqueada ya que era prácticamente lo mismo que eliminarla no?

En ese instante me pregunté porque no había sido capaz de borrar esos dos contactos

¿Por qué no lo hice?; era la pregunta que me repetí varias veces mientras volvía a leer su nombre

Supongo que tenia la esperanza de que ella sería la única persona que podría perdonarme

"Miya"

Ese era el numero antiguo que mi casi hermana había perdido y que para su mala suerte había encontrado un extraño sujeto con ciertas tendencias pervertidas medias raras

"es verdad"

una sacudida de pánico me invadió por completo

me paralicé unos instantes

"mierda"

Lo había olvidado por completo, ese sujeto aún tenía las fotos y videos de Miya

"mierda, mierda"

Una extraña y desagradable sensación me invadió en estomago porque hasta donde sabía si no le respondía sus mensajes entonces ella se atrevería a publicar

Me tomé el rostro sintiendo una ansiedad apoderarse de mi

Me había olvidado completamente de ese loco sujeto

Sin pensarlo dos veces desbloqueé la conversación y casi con un miedo inusual empecé a leer sus mensajes

Demasiados y siempre con la misma amenaza

 **"respóndeme maldita sea o publicaré las fotos"**

Eran demasiadas para contar, cada día habían unas 3, a veces más, a veces solo uno

La lista pasaba los 100, la fecha del último mensaje era de hace 3 meses

Suspiré un tanto intranquila buscando Información de Miya por las redes, mientras me maldecía por haber sido tan tonta, por haber olvidado del detalle de su celular

"mierda, por favor no"

No me importaba quien era el sujeto, si se había atrevido a cumplir su amenaza entonces lo mataría, regresaría en este mismo instante a Japón, y así se escondiese lo encontraría y acabaría con mis propias manos

"sí lo hiciste, firmaste tu sentencia de muerte" susurré mientras veía buscaba alguna foto de Miya en su trabajo o relacionado a este que me indicara que todo estaba bien

Suspiré tranquila al encontrar una en una cena de la empresa, era apenas de hace un par de días, se le etiquetaba y se mostraba sonriente a lado de los editores de la revista, en la descripción se leía "bienvenida al área de escenografías Miya =D"

Había ascendido

La sensación de miedo desapareció casi al instante

-Wow.-no pude evitar sentirme feliz por ella

Sonreí mientras miraba con admiración la foto, era la primera vez que volvía a verla después de medio año, se veía hermosa y radiante, feliz

Eso era una buena señal

Tenía un poco de miedo de que mi partida les pudiera haber afectado de alguna manera, pero como sabía que Shizuru les iba a decir lo que le hice eso provocaría que todos cambiaran su forma de pensar de mí y dejaría de importarles

Me odiarían con ganas

y cuanto mucho y estarían felices de que me hubiera largado de sus vidas

-Miya.-susurré su nombre mientras volvía a sonreír haciendo zoom a su sonrisa

Dolía

Dolía demasiado

Pero era parte del proceso

Sabía que no sería fácil dejarla atrás

Ladee la mirada volviendo a la conversación con el sujeto, al final no se había atrevido a cumplir su amenaza

" **demasiados mensajes"** fue lo primero que le envié

Pensé unos momentos si debía agregar algo mas

y así lo hice

 **"tantos que me he asustado, pero acabo de verificar que no hiciste nada de lo que pudieras arrepentirte, así que gracias?"**

Realmente el tipo no tenía idea de que salvó su vida sin darse cuenta

Era eso o tal vez nunca tuvo intenciones de cumplir ninguna de sus amenazas y solo estuvo jugando conmigo

Supongo que quería ver hasta donde era capaz de llegar con el chantaje

 **"realmente no lo hiciste, creo que eres una buena persona"**

Bueno no habría forma de saber si lo era o no

Pero que no lo hiciera era una señal de que a lo mejor quien estuviera al otro lado no era un mal tipo como pensaba hasta hace unos minutos

 **"de verdad crees que soy una buena persona?"**

Me sorprendió que me respondiera casi de inmediato

Era como si hubiera estado esperado ansioso que lo hiciera

 **"estoy segura que si"**

Bueno en realidad no lo estaba, pero lo elogiaba de todas formas

Era una forma de agradecerle no haber hecho una idiotez

 **"entonces no me conoces"**

No me esperaba ese tipo de respuesta

Había claramente una intención agresiva en sus mensajes

Me quedé unos momentos mirando el chat, no era una buena idea seguir hablando con el sujeto, pues realmente no lo conocía y sabia dios si volvería a tratar de chantajear con lo de la foto

 **"cierto no te conozco"**

Respondí dándole la razón

Alguna vez leí en un libro de psicología que había que darle la razón y seguir el juego cuando lidiaras con personas desconocidas, y esto era para que el sujeto se pudiera sentir más cómodo y en confianza, dejarle en su zona de confort

Aunque claro había formas y maneras de hacerlo mucho mejor

En este caso darle la razón en algo que claramente podía reflejarse como una conducta negativa no era muy buena idea que digamos

 **"como sea, quiero saber porque te demoraste tanto en responder mis amenazas"** preguntó

Era extrañó, pero sentía que lo decía como si estuviera reclamándome

Empecé a reírme al darme cuenta de este particular hecho

"Que debería responder?"

No ganaba nada siendo sincera

Pero por otro lado bien podía inventarme una buena historia que sonara convincente a ver si le entretenía un rato

Medité unos minutos

No era buena inventándome cosas

Era un desastre

No tenia una buena respuesta, pero no importaba mucho, ademas no quería darle motivos para que volviera a molestarme

 **"lo siento, estoy tratando de empezar de nuevo así que he dejado muchas cosas de lado"** en este caso a los pocos contactos que tenia

 **"entiendo, eso quiere decir que has vuelto a Francia no?"**

Abrí los ojos un tanto sorprendida por el hecho de que recordara que yo iba a Francia a veces, creo que en alguna ocasión se lo había comentado de todas maneras era curioso el hecho de que me lo dijera

El sujeto tenia buena memoria

Era eso o es que estuvo pendiente de mi todo este tiempo

 **"no. estoy empezando de cero en otro país"** respondí siendo honesta, bueno no era como si le fuera a dar mas información de la necesaria

Bastaba con esto

 **"en serio?, en donde estas ahora"**

Sonreí de una manera divertida, ya tenia la vaga intuición de que iba a insistirme con el tema

 **"lo siento, no lo puedo decir"** escribí mientras pensaba que debía agregar para cerrar el tema **"nadie debe saber es un secreto"** añadí asintiendo mi comentario

Mi mensaje fue leído inmediatamente, pero pasaron unos minutos para que me respondiera

Suponía que debía ser de esas personas que chatean con varios a la vez y se la pasan casi todo el tiempo en el celular, si era así, definitivamente había sido mala suerte que encontrara el celular de Miya

 **"Sabes porque no cumplí mi amenaza?"**

No esperaba que volviera al tema anterior

No era muy buena idea seguirle la corriente pues cabía la posibilidad de que volviera a molestarme

Lo mejor era ya no responder y simplemente bloquear y eliminar el contacto

 **"bueno te lo diré sin rodeos, conozco a Miya"** como si estuviera anticipando mis movimientos lanzó el mensaje e hizo que me detuviera

"¿Que?"

Debía ser un farol

Claro seguramente se le había ideado alguna otra cosa para que siguiera con su juego de preguntas y respuestas

Suspiré un tanto molesta conmigo misma

Y es que sabia que no debía haber escrito nada

Aunque por otro lado seguir dándole importancia era una estupidez

Si era mentira

 **"también conozco a Shizuru"** ese segundo mensaje terminó por confundiendome

Si el sujeto quería que le pusiera atención entonces había funcionado

 **"en serio?, es muy difícil de creer"**

No debía sacar conclusiones apresuradas, es decir era normal que Miya tuviera a Shizuru en sus contactos también y era por ese motivo que sabía su nombre y quizás alguna foto con ella y las demás personas de la mansión

No tenia que alterarme por nada

 **"Si, digamos que soy una compañera de la escuela"**

Digamos?

-que idiotez.-dije entre susurros

Ya no debía escribir nada

Definitivamente era una mala idea seguir enviando mensajes o leyendo lo que decía

 **"te conozco Natsuki, tú escoltabas a la escuela a Shizuru no?"**

"Como diablos sabe eso"

Estaría diciendo la verdad?

me toqué la sien sintiendo un extraño dolor de cabeza

era un claro síntoma que esto estaba comenzando a estresarme

Quien diablos era este sujeto y porque recién estaba diciendo que conocía a Shizuru

no sabia que pensar

ni que hacer

Es decir porque no me lo dijo antes si me lo iba a decir de todas formas

Esto comenzaba a ponerse muy extraño

Demasiado

 **"ahora lo hace un chico muy bien parecido, si no me equivoco creo que se llama Austin o algo así"**

Si tenia dudas de si creerle o no, este nuevo mensaje cambiaba el escenario

apreté los dientes un tanto incomoda

Era como si estuviera leyendo mi mente

No había forma de que pudiera conocer el nombre de Caleb a menos que realmente estuviera diciendo la verdad

" **oh, entonces eres una amiga de Shizuru"** si y por lo visto debía ser alguien muy cercana pues tenía la misma retorcida mente para jugar de esta manera con las personas

 **"si, así que me imagino que debes estar comenzando de cero porque ya dejaste de trabajar con la familia Fujino no?"**

 **"si, algo así"** respondí

Volver a recordar los motivos hizo que se me quitaran las ganas de seguir escribiendo

De seguir hablando

Estaba por cortar pero…

 **"creo que alguna vez escuche a Shizuru decir que eras su prima si no me equivoco"**

Shizuru diciendo que era su prima?

Eso no podía ser cierto

Como fuera no me importaba

Ya no era importante

 **"oh vaya, pero está mintiendo, la verdad es que no lo soy"**

Claro que no

 **"solo era una trabajadora en su residencia, es mejor aclarar las cosas"**

Y si

Si realmente era un compañero de escuela de Shizuru definitivamente era una mala idea que tuviera información inexacta

Bien podía decirle a Shizuru que estuvo conversando conmigo

 **"por cierto, te agradecería no decirle a Shizuru que conversamos"** añadí un tanto presurosa

No era como si fuera importante, pero de todas maneras era mejor que siguiera en el anonimato

 **"oh y podría saber por que?"**

 **"digamos que solo preferiría que no, pero si lo haces no me interesaría"**

Estaba mintiendo

Lo cierto es que si me molestaría que se lo dijera

Aunque bueno tampoco es que le llamara la atención

Es decir, si Shizuru se enteraba supongo que no le daría importancia

Eso estaría bien

 **"ahm…y no extrañas a nadie de tu antiguo trabajo?, es decir hablamos de la familia Fujino, ellos deben tener mucho más personal en su mansión, no extrañas a tus compañeros, es decir por el vídeo que grabó Miya se podía decir que eran muy unidas, casi como hermanas"**

Claro que los extrañaba

Los extrañaba demasiado

todos los días no dejaba de pensar en ellos

Los quería demasiado a mi tio, a Hana, a todos

 **"claro que extraño a Miya"**

 **"entonces te gustaría regresar para visitarla?"**

El sujeto sabía todo lo que había hecho por la pelirroja

Así también suponía que había leído todos los mensajes anteriores con ella

Asi que si le decía que no la extrañaba se daría cuenta de la mentira de inmediato

 **"algún día regresaré para visitarla"** dije

menuda mentira

Jamás volvería a Japon

 **"y no te hablas con ella?"**

Abrí los ojos un tanto curiosa por la manera por la pregunta

Parecía estar interesado en saber sobre mis relaciones con la familia Fujino

 **"claro que si"** otra mentira

Bueno si era alguien cercana a Shizuru probablemente se daría cuenta que estaba mintiendo, solo bastaba con que se lo preguntara en clases al dia siguiente

 **"en fin, bueno fue divertido hablar contigo"** no, no lo había sido

Eliminaría la conversación de una maldita vez

 **"espera Natsuki no te vayas, no te gustaría saber si Miya te extraña?"**

Con ese nuevo mensaje volvió a detenerme

Y es que si tenía que ser analítica era fácil deducir que sabía que le mentí acerca de la pelirroja

Pero como diablos podía saberlo

Como sabía que mentía

 **"quien eres"** volví a preguntar esta vez un poco mas cuidadosa

 **"soy una compañera de clases de Shizuru"**

 **"como sabes que te estoy mintiendo"**

 **"Mira yo te puedo decir como se encuentra Miya, es decir no quisieras saberlo, como esta ella o cualquiera que estés extrañando?"**

Esto no estaba bien

Algo no encajaba

 **"yo te puedo decir, puedo averiguarlo por ti"**

No

No tenía sentido

Realmente podría averiguar que era de la vida de Miya?

Si era compañera de Shizuru podría preguntarle, pero si tenía tanta confianza con ella entonces podría ser que esto se tratara de solo una mala y retorcida broma

 **"no me interesa"** respondí incomoda y sintiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo esa extraña sensación de nostalgia y malestar

 **"Mira yo no soy tan amiga de Shizuru, incluso puedo decirte que no me cae bien"**

No

Era difícil que estuviera diciendo la verdad

 **"que es lo que ganarías con esto"** pregunté

 **"dinero, quiero dinero, no mucho...solo un poco, a diferencia de los Fujino, las personas normales necesitan dinero"**

Dinero?

Ese era un buen móvil para que alguien te hiciera un favor

 **"mi viejo me ha castigado y me ha dejado sin mesada por un mes, necesito dinero, así que es lo que dices; mira yo averiguaré lo que quieras y a cambio de la información me tu me darás unos 50 dólares, todos ganamos"**

 **"gracias, pero no me interesa la oferta"**

 **"no quieres saber si Miya te extraña?"**

 **"no tienes que averiguar nada, sé la respuesta"** claro que la sabia

Era paradójico y es que aunque ya lo sabia prefería que no me lo confirmaran

 **"en serio lo sabes?"** lanzó la pregunta como si estuviera retándome

Esto era demasiado

Estaba perdiendo el tiempo en una conversación sin sentido que lo único que me provocaba era una profunda tristeza

 **"ok…pero no quisieras saber cómo van sus vidas después de que te fuiste?….lo digo porque parece que estas desconectada del mundo"**

Eso sonaba mucho mejor

Y si tenía que ser sincera me moría de ganas por saber cómo estaban todos

Estaría feliz si sabía que se encontraban bien

Que se encontraban seguros y sin preocupaciones

Estaría en paz conmigo si era como yo imaginaba

 **"solo 50 dólares no?"** la oferta no estaba mala

 **"si, solo 50 si te parece mucho podemos bajarla un poco"**

 **"ok, esta bien"** respondí de inmediato

 **"ok pero averiguaras y me diras solo lo que yo te pregunte, no quiero más información de la que necesite saber, de acuerdo?"**

 **"claro"** dijo al instante

y fue en ese momento que firmé mi sentencia

No sabía dónde me estaba metiendo

No sabía quién era el desconocido con quien estaba haciendo ese trato

Tampoco tenía idea si realmente me iba a ayudar o si terminaría siendo estafada

No sabía muchas cosas

Mucho menos sabía que me iba a enamorar de ese sujeto al otro lado de la linea

Tampoco sabia que que jamás llegaría a conocerla en persona

 **c...**

* * *

uff eso fue todo

y bueno aqui estamos

Hubiera sido muy sospechoso que le hiciera ese favor sin un movil

Natsuki se hubiera dado cuenta de que algo no andaba bien

si ya de por si era extraño

buena jugada la excusa del dinero y agregarle que su viejo le quitó la mesada

jajaja aun así Nat se pasa de ingenua

Estuve a punto de eliminarla

pero Shiz jugó sus cartas bien

esto se va a poner en una situación critica

y es que Natsuki cree que Shiz le dijo a todo el mundo que ella trató de abusar y por eso escapó

que es lo que tiene que hacer Shiz para buscar la manera de hacerla regresar

podrá hacerlo?

Podrá hacer wque Nat le diga donde se encuentra

 **Pero ojo, si han estado atentos ustedes ya deben saber en que pais se encuentra eh**

 **no es muy dificil**

a que si lo saben y me lo diran en los comentarios =D

en fin eso fue todo

hasta la proxima =D


	23. XIX

Hola de nuevo =D

como siempre muchas gracias a todos por leer y comentar asdf

sois l s mejores

uff ahora si por fin una conti, creo que ya era tiempo u.u

espero que les guste y ya saben si lo hizo esperaré sus comentarios para que me digan como vamos

hasta la proxima

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **XIX**

* * *

 **"cuanto tiempo vas a demorar"** levanté la vista un tanto pensativa

No esperaba que Natsuki estuviera tan ansiosa por la informacion

apenas había pasado una semana desde que entablamos conversación

 **"tengo que hacerme amiga de Shizuru, eso me tomará tiempo"** escribí con serias dudas

Es que no sabia muy bien como comenzar

Lo cierto era que aunque tuviera una idea clara de lo que tenia que hacer; ponerlo en práctica era otra cosa que imaginarlo en mi mente

Aun tenía demasiadas dudas sobre esto

Lo que mayor temor me causaba era pensar que sospechara de mi, si lo hacia mal o cometía un pequeño tropezón cabía la posibilidad de que se diera cuenta que era yo detrás de los mensajes

El solo pensar que me descubriría me provocaba una sensación de vacío en el estomago

Era como una maldita ansiedad que padecía todo el tiempo

hasta me sudaban las manos para escribir

Por eso no sabia que hacer

Si quería que no tuviera ninguna sospecha; tenía que ir con mucha calma para hacer que fuera real

tenia que convencerla no solo con palabras

 **"dijiste que eras una compañera de clases"** acusó de inmediato

 **"claro, pero no tengo tanta confianza como su mejor amiga"** tenia que parecer que no era alguien tan cercana para que sus sospechas fueran nulas

Resoplé sintiendo el nerviosismo a flor de piel

Era una maldita sensación que no podía evitar sacar de mi sistema

"maldición" esto estaba siendo muy difícil para mi

Era la primera vez que estaba respondiendo a sus mensajes

En los días anteriores no me había armado de valor para tener la iniciativa

Así de asustada estaba

"menuda cobarde" me mordí la lengua y es que era la verdad

Y eso molestaba

No me reconocía para nada

Esta no era yo

Desde cuando se suponía que tenia miedo de hablar con alguien, sobretodo si ella no sabia quien diablos era

Tan mal estaba?

Maldición era una niñata asustada que no se había atrevido a escribirle ni una sola palabra

La única explicación lógica que encontraba para mi estúpido comportamiento era porque tenia que ser muy cuidadosa y pensar bien cada palabra, cada mensaje que le tuviera que enviar

Aun no estaba muy segura, pero a saber si Natsuki no sabia quien era en realidad

Así que era mejor ir con cuidado y con paciencia

Para eso lo primero era ganar su confianza

 **"Solo soy una compañera de clases, no soy su amiga"** remarqué como si la idea no le hubiera quedado clara

Tardó unos momentos antes de responder

 **"entiendo"**

 **"tu que has sido su guardia personal deberías conocerla no?, dame algunos consejos para hacerlo bien"**

La premisa era perfecta y abordaba el tema fingiendo que mis palabras eran ciertas

 **"no te podría dar ningún consejo"** dijo casi de inmediato **"no la conozco"** añadió dejando en claro el tema

 **"como que no, si fuiste su niñera….no te creo"**

Eso es lo que diría si yo realmente fuera otra persona

El comentario salía mucho mas natural, lo suficiente como para que se creyera que era otra persona y si es que tuviera algunas sospechas estas se disiparan

 **"en serio no la conozco"**

No podía decir si tenía razón

La cuestión es que parecia que solo estaba diciendo eso para no hablar del tema, sin embargo tenía que insistir no?

 **"parece que estas mintiendo"** vi la señal de que leyó mi comentario

Pero no respondió

Pasaron los minutos y no lo hizo

Sabía que había leído el mensaje por el doble check

¿El comentario la habría molestado?

Suspiré un tanto intranquila si era así, no era mi intención, pero si no insistía no iba a parecer real

Dejé de lado el móvil y miré la hora ya se me hacia tarde para las clases con Tirandis

….

Pasaron los días, esperando que escribiera algo, estaba tan pendiente de esto que a cada 5 minutos sacaba el móvil para leer, pero nada

Supongo que tenia que disculparme, pero a saber si me volvería a hablar despues

-que mierda me pasa.-susurré mientras borraba el último mensaje que quería enviar pero que al último momento me acobardaba

"hey lo siento no quería llamarte mentirosa"

Era enviar un simple y estúpido mensaje

Porque diablos no podía hacerlo?

-Ey Shiz que haciendo en la biblioteca se supone que teníamos que ir a la cafetería.-la voz de Mai me sacó de mis pensamientos

Rápidamente traté de ocultar el móvil, pero pude notar que lo vio aun así traté de disimular lo mejor que podía

-mmm y de quien es el cel?.-preguntó mientras se sentaba a mi lado.-no me digas que le pillaste a Tirandis para ver si te esta engañando, como siempre el ladrón juzgando por su condición.-expresó negando con la cabeza

-que hablas idiota no es asi, no es de Tirandis.- estuve a punto de morderne el labio para no decir nada mas pero conociendo a Mai lo suficiente como para saber que no me dejaría en paz hasta saber.- es de Miya

Ladeó la mirada un tanto curiosa

-es la que trabaja en tu jardin no?.-asentí con la cabeza, aunque Mai era mi mejor amiga muy pocas veces había venido a mi casa lo suficiente como para que conociera a la pelirroja, pero lo cierto es que si lo hacia de vista.-ahm ok?, y se puede saber que haces con su móvil?

Como odiaba esa naturaleza curiosa

-nada, no es importante.-intenté esquivar el tema pero bastó que su mirada se achinara, conocía esa expresión perfectamente

-estos últimos días has estado un tanto apartada del mundo, ahora te ocultas en la biblioteca para que nadie se entere de que estas haciendo y lo primero que escondes cuando me ves llegar es el cel, muy sospechoso.-contestó.-ya vamos muéstrame lo que ocultas o te lo quitaré a la fuerza

-eres tan idiota...que no es nada!.-

-ok pruébalo.-

Suspiré de mala gana y es que temía lo que pudiera pasar si se enteraba

Por otra parte había estado tan perdida en la conversación pensando que escribir y como hacerlo que necesitaba ayuda

Alguien que me dirigiera

Una buena consejera

Al final de cuentas decidí ceder contar mi historia

La cara que puso mientras le contaba como había empezado la historia de los mensajes y el chantaje fue muy elocuente, estaba entre enojada e indignada sin embargo no me dijo nada para interrumpirme

Solo esperó a que terminara

Cuando acabé faltó poco para que gritara y la bibliotecaria nos botara a patadas por hacer ruido

-no se porque no me sorprende.-soltó bufando por lo bajo.-oye en serio aparte de que ya le jodías la vida todos los días, y la chantajeabas con lo que nunca hizo también lo hacías para que no divulgaras fotos de Miya?...en serio?...mejor la hubieras matado.-se quejó.-y como es eso de que ibas a divulgar fotos en las redes que mierda te pasa, si ella es como una hermana para ti

-claro que no lo iba a hacer, era solo un farol.-me excusé sintiéndome una completa idiota, no era como si recién me estuviera dando cuenta de todas mis malas acciones.-así no aceptara no iba hacer nada.-agregué

-como me cuesta creerte.-dijo molesta.-no pensé que llegarías a esos niveles, incluso si la odiabas, ya te dije que no entendía tu odio irracional hacia Natsuki pero meter también a Miya que ha sido como una hermana mayor para las dos….no puede ser, no tienes escrúpulos

-no..no es así.-claro que no lo era

-como un demonio.-soltó enfurecida, tanto así que algunos de los chicos que estaban en las otras mesas levantaron su cabeza al escuchar un fuerte golpe sobre el escritorio, normalmente en este punto Mai estaría un tanto avergonzada pero parecía que ahora se encontraba lo suficientemente indignada como para que eso le importara una mierda.-y ahora que se supone que tratas de hacer

-no te pongas así, no es como si me sintiera orgullosa de lo que hice.-contesté con total sinceridad, después de lo que había ocurrido con Natsuki y el hecho de que desapareciera de la vida de todos fue un duro golpe que me hizo reflexionar, sobre todo cuando vi lo que causó en Hana y papá, ellos piensan que tuvieron la culpa.-q…quiero corregirlo, en serio quiero hacerlo

-Dios no, ya deja a Natsuki en paz, ya no intentes nada, no lo hagas.-ese no era el consejo que quería escuchar

Definitivamente no me iba a detener

-tengo que arreglarlo.-

-perdiste la cabeza no?, solo lo vas a empeorar, ahora que estas tratando de hacer al pasarte por otra persona?, no me digas que estas planeando una manera para que regrese.-

No había otra forma

Ella tenia que volver y ver que nada estaba sucediendo como ella creía

Tenia que mostrarle que no me había atrevido a decir nada, ni lo haría

Ya había aprendido la lección

Ya había aprendido lo importante que era ella para papá y Hana

-no tengo opción.-

-claro que la tienes, ya no lo hagas, será peor.-

-como que peor, si ella sabe que mi papá no la odia ni nada entonces todos se arreglará.-esa era la premisa

Pero hacerlo era otra cosa

Mai negó con la cabeza como no creyendo mis palabras

-tu la quieres matar acaso?.-no entendía a que se refería, si esto le haría un bien a Natsuki cuando se diera cuenta que papá aun la quería.-es mejor que viva en la ignorancia, no te atrevas a decirle nada, si ella ha escapado es porque quiere alejarse y empezar de nuevo, ya no la arrastres de vuelta aquí

-ella tiene que saber que papá no la odia como cree.-

-pero eres idiota!.-el grito fue tan fuerte que llamó la atención de la encargada la cual desde su sitio nos señaló la puerta de salida para que nos fuéramos antes de que nos fuera a botar

Mai me tomó de la mano y me sacó cabreada

Sin duda volver a tocar el tema de Natsuki le afectaba mas de lo que imaginaba, aunque no era tanto por el aprecio que le tenia a ella sino mas bien por la decepcion que le estaba provocando el enterarse todas las cosas que habia hecho en contra de la que alguna vez fue mi guardia

-en serio que tienes en contra de Nat.-

-nada, ya te dije que estaba arrepentida, pero si la convenzo de que las cosas no pintan como ella las piensa entonces…

-detente ahí, entiendo la idea pero definitivamente será un desastre.-expresó de mala manera.-Mira Shizuru, agradece que Natsuki se haya ido simplemente sin tomar represalias, es decir pudo haberte molido a golpes antes de irse si de todas formas le ibas a delatar, ya nada tenía que perder….yo lo hubiera hecho y me hubiera quedado corta

-Por eso mismo tengo que arreglar las cosas, desde que ella se fue papá y Hana están…-no pude ser capaz de terminar la frase por el nudo en la garganta.-ellos piensan que es su culpa de que se haya ido o peor aún tal vez y ya tienen la idea de que está muerta y se sienten culpables

Apreté los puños llenos de rabia

Lo último que quería era llorar en medio del pasillo

Pero estaba por quebrarme

El sentimiento me estaba matando

Mai suspiró con pesadez al verme tan mal

-no entiendo en que punto no entendiste que estas serían las consecuencias de tus actos.-su voz se suavizo un poco al ver mis ojos llorosos, conteniendo las ganas de soltar un quejido de lamento.-tu papá la consideraba parte de tu familia, creo que todos en tu casa lo hacían, puedo ver que si te afecta el hecho así que solo por eso seguimos siendo amigas pero es suficiente

-pero….

-no Shiz, no lo hagas, este plan esta mucho peor que los anteriores…creo que no estas entendiendo.-volvió a suspirar.-ponte en el lugar de Natsuki, ella esta 100% segura de que les dijiste a todos sobre supuesto abuso; ella está pensando que todos la odian y es por eso que puede soportar el hecho de estar alejada de ustedes….si tú le llegas a decir que no te atreviste a decir nada entonces ella se pondrá en el lugar de tu papá, de Hana y que lo deben estar pasando fatal por su culpa, eso seria demasiado para ella….no lo soportaría.

Era verdad

No me había puesto a pensar en esa situación

Si Natsuki se enteraba la angustia que estaba pasando Hana por su ausencia seria un golpe mucho mas fuerte que saber que la odiaban

-n…no.-la perspectiva de Mai me dejaba sin argumentos, además de eso ella siempre había tenido razón en cuanto a saber como reaccionaria Natsuki.-

Me quedé en silencio sin saber que decir

-Shiz, te has puesto a pensar un poco porque es que en este nuevo juego que estas construyendo has logrado convencerla?.-desvié la mirada un tanto avergonzada de mis actos, nuevamente volvía a cometer el mismo error de antes.-aunque esté totalmente convencida de que lo odian; aun así siguen siendo importantes para ella.-

Tenía razón

Había vuelto a manipular el escenario a mi favor

Se supone que esa era la razón por la que todo había terminado tan mal

-s…solo quiero arreglar lo que hice Mai.-dije derrotada

Dolía

Dolía demasiado aprender la lección

-Dios la situación en que estas metida es muy complicada.-espetó cansada.-entiendo tu intencion Shiz, lo comprendo pero no es tan fácil, Natsuki es la que está sufriendo más que ninguno, ella aun los quiere y no soportará el hecho de saber que las personas que ella ama están tristes por su culpa; si quieres enmendar tu error, solo dile lo que quiere escuchar y ya no hagas mas planes idiotas

-Pero que hay de Hana o de papá; ellos seguirán pensando que fue su culpa.-y entre mas pasara el tiempo seria peor, al final ellos serian los que no resistirían el remordimiento.-no quiero verlos sufrir

-entiendo pero no puedes hacer mucho, incluso nada te garantizaría que aun convenciéndola de que no les dijiste nada regrese, incluso podría terminar muy mal…..aparte de que ella sufriría aun peor, se que mis consejos te sirven de mierda porque nunca me haces caso pero bueno de todas formas te lo seguiré diciendo….si quieres enmendar las cosas solo dile lo que quiere escuchar y deja que todo siga su curso…, ya no tuerzas las cosas para tratar de enmendarlas, al final puedes terminar rompiéndolo peor

Era verdad

Estaba intentando reparar lo que estaba haciendo de la misma manera en que había comenzado

Estaba volviendo a engañar a Natsuki

Cual fuera mi intención buena o mala, la forma estaba haciendo la misma de siempre

Mai tenía razón

Esto no podía seguir así

Tenia que parar

….

Pasaron un par de días después de que Mai me abriera los ojos, no tenia muchas ganas de seguir con mi juego, debía admitir que estaba haciendo mal y si seguía de esta manera lo único que ocasionaría seria que la situación se volviera un caos

Miré de nuevo el último mensaje que le escribí, aun no me respondía, seguramente seguía molesta o a lo mejor ya había dejado de interesarle

Quería que fuera así

Ya no tenia ganas de seguir con mis planes y es que lo único que he terminado causando fueron desastres

Suspiré un tanto triste, dejé a un lado el aparato pensando que hacer con mi vida, la culpa y el remordimiento me estaba matando, la presión era demasiada, ver a Hana cada día más triste y a papá refugiándose en el trabajo me rompía el corazón; ya casi no paraba en casa

Y podría jurar que cuando conversaba con Hana era solo para hablar de Natsuki

Papá aun seguía buscándola, pero era imposible que la encontrara

Si Natsuki no quería que la encontraran entonces no lo harían

Recuerdo que una vez le pedí a Austin que si había alguna forma de rastrear el numero de Natsuki me dijo que era difícil pues estaba encriptado con una trampa, de descifrarlo te daría coordenadas de un lugar diferente

No estaba muy al tanto de lo que papá estaba haciendo para tratar de ubicarla, no se lo he preguntado, pero de lo que si estaba segura es que estaba gastando recursos de la empresa para hacerlo

 **"y ya tuviste suficiente tiempo?"** el mensaje me tomó por sorpresa

Mas que la pregunta fue el hecho de que respondiera en si lo que me dejó confundida

Siendo sincera esperaba que no lo hiciera

Yo estaba dispuesta a dejar, por lo menos haría caso alguna vez a los consejos de Mai, ya que siempre mi terquedad me había llevado a meter la pata

Ya no quería que fuera así

Natsuki era la que más estaba sufriendo

Eso era cierto

"solo dile lo que quiere escuchar" las palabras de Mai resonaron en mi cabeza

Aunque no tenía muy claro el camino que debía seguir, lo cierto es que desde que comenzamos a mandarnos mensajes, el objetivo final era hacer que regresara

No estaba muy segura si lo hubiera logrado

Tal vez si

Con un poco de suerte, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que estaba mal

Ella quería estar lejos

Lejos de todos pensando que ya nadie la quería, que ya nadie la valoraba y por lo tanto podía dejarnos atrás sin sentir ningún remordimiento

Ahora conocía mucho mejor a Natsuki

Después de tantas peleas y conflictos

De tantas suposiciones absurdas

De pensar que era el dinero, que era la herencia de papá su motivación

Después de todos esos absurdos he podido ver un poco a través de ella

Y era lo suficientemente estúpida como para regresar si supiera que estaban sufriendo por su culpa

"solo dile lo que quiere escuchar"

Era momento de que aprendiera la lección por más que me costara

Por más que me doliera

 **"casi...me estoy acercando a su mejor amiga"** respondí un tanto melancólica porque todo se había ido a la mierda con mis planes **"por cierto, pensé que ya no me contestarías por lo que dije antes, no pienso que seas una mentirosa, perdón si lo tomaste así"**

Claro que no lo era

Pero si podía decir que era muy ingenua en muchos aspectos

Demasiados

Tanto así que me costaba mucho pensar que realmente se le da ese tipo de trabajos de los cuales me contó Caleb

Siendo sincera no sabia mucho acerca de los trabajos que hizo Natsuki durante su estadía en Francia, papá tampoco estaba enterado del tema, si no fuera por Austin ni sabríamos que había sido contratado por los Lacrosse

A saber, que otras asignaciones realizó

A lo mejor tal vez seguía en Francia

Quería pensar que la familia Lacrosse la estaba ocultando por pedido de ella, capaz Emily solo había soltado una super actuación y todo lo que había dicho era mentira

Podía ser

 **"bueno, no podrías saber si miento o no"** su respuesta me provocó una pequeña risa

Que equivocada estaba

En esto me refería cuando hablaba sobre esa ingenuidad tan propia de ella

" **si te conociera en persona si podría responder a esa pregunta"** respondí ocultando mi mentira **"pero dejando eso de lado no creo que tengas motivos para mentirme, así que te creeré todo lo que me digas"**

Ahora que la conocía mejor

Ahora que sabía sus motivaciones

Ahora estaba segura que Natsuki era alguien en que se podía confiar a ciegas

 **"como sea necesito información, cuánto tiempo más te vas a demorar, si es mucho preferiría que canceláramos el negocio"** ese cambio abrupto de tema sonó como si no le hubiera importado el anterior comentario

Claro a quien le importaría que una desconocida te estuviera halagando

Total, para ella seguía siendo una completa extraña

Claro de saber que era yo, probablemente lo que haría seria apagar su celular y tirarlo a la basura antes que seguir hablando conmigo

Antes de que me diera una oportunidad

Mai tenía razón

Ella no debía regresar

Al final estaría mejor sin nosotros y sería más feliz

Aunque ahora lo estuviera pasando mal por dejar a las personas que más quería

A Papá, a Hana….a Miya

A todos

Lo cierto es que el tiempo se encargaría de aliviar su dolor y estaba segura que seguiría adelante

Por eso no debía arrastrarla de nuevo

Lo único que haría sería hacerla sufrir peor

-te diré lo que quieres escuchar para que estés tranquila y no pienses en volver.-susurré decidida

Eso seria lo mejor para ella

Incluso no me importaría mentir esta vez para su beneficio

Si eso la hacia estar en paz consigo misma entonces lo haría sin dudar

 **"solo dame un par de días y te aseguro que sacaré información"** dije mientras me alistaba para salir donde Tirandis

Ya se me hacia tarde para sus clases

"Natsuki..." con el pensamiento de su nombre en mi cabeza salí de mi habitacion

Necesitaba hacer bien las cosas

Ahora no podía darme el lujo de volverme una idiota y equivocarme otra vez

Ya era suficiente de tantas malas decisiones

Esta era una oportunidad para probarme que podía hacer algo bien

Al menos una sola vez

Asi que no debía dejarlo pasar

 **c…**

* * *

Disimula has como si no pasara nada

Besame en tu mente pero amor no te arriesgues nada asdf!

mientras escribía el capitulo estaba escuchando esta cancion y no se hasta se me pegó la letra o.o

En fin ahora vemos una Shizuru que quiere arreglar las cosas

Al principio su plan iba a terminar mal

pero felizmente Mai le hizo abrir los ojos

y ustedes que opinan, estan de acuerdo o no

lo leeré en sus comentarios u.u

en fin eso fue todo muchas gracias por leer

y hasta la próxima =D


	24. XX

Hola de nuevo a todos

muchas gracias por sus comentarios y por seguir leyendo mi historia

muchas gracias a todas especialmente a **angi** , fue un largo post pero para que sepas que si leí el que publicaste en norte y sur

muchas gracias

disculpe si no puedo responder apenas y tengo tiempo para publicar pero sepan todos que leo cada comentario =D

en fin sin mas preambulos aquí la conti

espero y les guste u.u

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **XX**

* * *

¿Cuánto tiempo ya había pasado desde que decidí alejarme de mi vida anterior?

Miré la taza de café que desprendía el vapor que calentaba mis manos

Las tardes últimamente estaban siendo mas frías que de costumbre

Lo cierto es que ya iban a cumplirse casi 10 meses

Pensé que el tiempo ayudaría a que la carga fuera menos pesada

Pero creo que estaba equivocada

La soledad ha sido una buena compañera, no puedo quejarme ya que he podido estar conmigo misma y ver que nuevo rumbo debo tomar

Aunque no tenía idea de que esas decisiones pudieran ser tan complicadas, sobretodo si no existía algo que te motivara

-Hola Kise.-levanté la mirada un tanto curiosa al escuchar mi nombre

Al principio se me hizo un poco difícil acostumbrarme, a veces no prestaba atención cuando me llamaban así, muchas veces pensaron que era porque tenía principios de sordera

-Amelie.-saludé a la chica que se acercaba a mí, no pude evitar mostrarme un tanto sorprendida.-hola, vaya casualidad.-demasiada para mi gusto, aunque no es que le diera mucha importancia a ese tipo de cosas

Alguna vez leí en un libro que tanto la casualidad como la suerte era conceptos que no existían

-no lo creo, yo siempre vengo a este lugar, el ice cream de lúcuma que hacen aquí es el mejor de la ciudad.-dijo mostrando una agradable sonrisa, muy contagiosa que provocó que respondiera de la misma manera

-en serio?, como no lo supe antes.-dije mientras volvía la vista a mi café.-supongo que será la próxima vez.-agregué midiendo las posibilidades

-si, ahm me preguntaba si podía acompañarte en la mesa, o estas esperando a alguien. -dijo un tanto cohibida.-si es así entonces yo….

Negué con la cabeza y sonreí pidiéndole que lo hiciera

Ella se acomodó mientras dejaba a un costado los libros que tenía en la mano

Menuda extraña costumbre tenía de llevarlos así y no en la mochila

Amelie Rose era una de las tantas compañeras de clases en el centro de idiomas

Una chica bastante particular, de cabello negro como la noche con un corte hasta un poco más debajo de los hombros, unos ojos marrones encantadores, aunque se mostrara muy tímida no se la veía como alguien fría, al contrario

Y debía admitir que ese tipo de personalidad se me hacían muy afines

Iba conmigo

Era difícil que ella no llamara la atención ya que tenía el porte de una modelo, así como su rostro

Curiosamente ella era la única que llevaba lentes de todos los chicos que cursábamos el básico en el centro de idiomas

Para matar el tiempo libre había decido aprender español porque siempre tuve ganas de conocer Barcelona o Madrid, siempre me gustaron las postales de esas ciudades, especialmente Barcelona

Amelie pidió la orden de la carta

El famosísimo helado de lúcuma Lingerie

-oye y de donde eres Kise, por el nombre puedo adivinar que de Japón o me equivoco.-negué con la cabeza

-sí, soy de Tokyo.-específicamente, aunque esto de la nueva identidad era algo pasajero lo cierto es que ya tenía una historia convincente para mi personaje, incluso un pasado y el nombre de mis falsos padres

Repetir una misma historia ayudaba a que no tener cabos sueltos

-oh pero hablas tan bien el Frances que no se te nota ningún acento.-no era la primera vez que me decían algo parecido, supongo que debía agradecer por haber tenido tan buena maestra.-

-a la gente le cuesta creer que mi primer idioma sea el japonés.-dije un tanto curiosa recordando pequeños pasajes cuando llegué a la academia en Paris, el instructor de turno se sorprendió mucho que ocultara tan bien los acentos

Se podía decir que era un talento que no todos tenían

Podía ocultar e imitar cualquier tipo de acentuación

Esa era la premisa que iba en mi participación en SEARS, estaría metida en la unidad de infiltración sin embargo las cosas cambiaron cuando comencé con los entrenamientos de campo

-y aprendes muy rápido también; eres la favorita de la profe porque tu pronunciación es la mejor de todas.-expresó en un tono halagador.-se te dará fácil pasar el curso.-no me importaba tanto pasar con buena calificación, lo único que quería era aprender en si.-y porque elegiste español?

-siendo sincera solo lo hice para matar mi tiempo libre.-de paso cuando lo hiciera bien podía irme a España, no era del todo bueno estar en un mismo lugar tanto tiempo, aunque no es como si estuviera paranoica de que algo pudiera pasar

De todas maneras, por precaución era mejor no quedarse quieta en un solo lugar

Ya tenía el dinero suficiente para estar tranquila durante varios meses

Asi que no tenía que preocuparme de nada

-vaya tanto así, yo pensé que era porque la universidad donde estudiabas te lo pedía, yo estudio contabilidad me piden por lo menos tener dos diplomados en lo que es idioma.-su monologo fue interrumpido brevemente por el mozo que traía consigo su pedido, la cual ella agradeció gustosa.-y como te decía no tenía opción, estoy obligada

-ahm pues yo no estoy estudiando nada, he intentando postular dos veces a la carrera de ingeniería pero me ha ido fatal.-dije actuando lo mejor que podía, puse una mueca entre molesta y frustrada.-creo que la universidad no es lo mío así que a ver que es lo que haré con mi vida

Dejando de lado todo el teatro y la historia falsa entorno a Kise Akamiya me puse a pensar que hubiera sido de mi si no hubiera elegido entrar a SEARS

Las cosas hubieran sido totalmente diferentes

Tal vez ahora estaría estudiando en la universidad de Tokyo

Si seguramente con un poco de suerte hubiera entrado a la carrera de administración, no sin antes haber terminado la secundaria en la misma escuela que Shizuru

Me imagino que ese camino hubiera estado genial, sobre todo porque habría pasado más tiempo con mi "familia"

Claro eso siempre y cuando Shizuru no estaba en la ecuación de la historia, probablemente hubiera hecho lo mismo para hacer que mi vida fuera un infierno

Quizás

Como sea esa decisión cambió completamente mi vida

Extrañamente a mi tío Kaji nunca le gustó la idea de que entrara a SEARS

Si yo no le hubiera insistido tanto definitivamente ahora sería una chica universitaria al igual que Amelie, o como lo sería Shizuru muy pronto

Entre tanto pensamiento me di cuenta de que un nuevo mensaje llegó de mi querida espía

" **y que tal te fueron tus clases"** menuda pregunta

Sonreí divertida, al parecer había cogido el habito de estar pendiente de mis horarios

" **nada interesante, claro excepto que la profe quiere algo conmigo"** **contesté "que me aconsejas, debería darle pie?"**

" **depende cuantos años de diferencia, supongo que si es menos de 10 estaría bien"**

" **wtf, para el amor no hay edad"**

" **tsk, ese esa es una frase muy cliché, tienes pensamientos muy idiotas"** aseveró **"eres demasiado idealista y conservadora, anda mejor a un convento y deja que alguien más se la tire a la profe buenota"**

Sonreí divertida

Le molestaba demasiado mi forma de pensar tan fuera de tiempo

Según ella debí nacer 30 años atrás

-vaya primera vez que te veo sonreír Kise.-levanté la mirada un tanto avergonzada por estar tan metida en la conversación.-eres muy bonita.-añadió mirando el móvil.-tu novia te dijo algo que te gustó?.-preguntó de curiosa

Parpadeé un tanto confundida y rápidamente negué con la cabeza

-n…no no, es solo una amiga.-solo eso.-es una amiga que dejé en Japón.-o algo asi

-en serio?, no parece que fuera solo una amiga.-dijo volviendo a mirar de reojo el móvil.-al menos no una simple compañera

Eso era cierto

Habían pasado un par de meses desde que comencé a hablar con ella, extrañamente aun no sabía su nombre

Se lo pregunté un par de veces, pero no me quiso decir

Según ella tenía que mantenerse en el anonimato porque de nada le servía que supiera su nombre si jamás regresaría a Japón

Si jamás la conocería en persona entonces no era tan importante

Sin embargo, yo no pensaba de la misma manera

Lo cierto es que tenía muchas ganas de conocerla en persona

Muchas noches me he imaginado como sería su rostro

Y por curiosidad he intentado buscarla por las redes alguna pista de quien pudiera ser

El único perfil que admitía vista a todo publico era el de Mai Tokiha

La mayoría de las fotos que colgaba era estando sola, y tenía muy pocas con Shizuru a su lado, aunque las fotos de las últimas semanas se mostraba un grupo donde se encontraba en medio de 5 chicas del equipo de básquet donde se encontraba su supuesto amor platónico Mikoto Minagui

La pelinaranja se había convertido en la manager del equipo después de postular por 3ra vez por el puesto

No estaba al tanto de como estaría esa historia de amor, pero al parecer había tenido ya algunos acercamientos para con la jugadora estrella de la secundaria

Me alegraba por ella

Pues a diferencia de Shizuru, ella con lo poco que pude conocerla sentí que era alguien muy confiable y leal

Si las cosas iban así entonces esperaba que siguieran siendo amiga de Shizuru ya que estar rodeadas de personas como ella le ayudarían a esa tonta a ser una mejor persona

Si estaba rodeada de personas como Mai y mi espía tal vez tendría esperanza de ser mejor

A todo esto, también me preguntaba cómo sería mi extraña desconocida en cuanto a su manera de ser

Debía tener una actitud fuerte y mucha confianza en sí misma

Aunque fingiera que no

Aunque lo disimulara en sus mensajes

Esos detalles eran muy difíciles de ocultar

Al menos tenía esa intuición

Volví a levantar la vista sintiéndome una completa idiota y es que nuevamente me había quedado perdida con los ojos puestos en el móvil, ignorando completamente a Amelie

Intenté disimular que no me pasaba nada, pero lo cierto es que no era así

-así que solo una amiga.-expresó con tono dudoso.-y como se llama si se puede saber.-preguntó con esa misma curiosidad que mostraba al principio

Me encogí de hombros sin saber que decirle

No quería verme mas tonta de lo que ya lo hacía

-Mai.-susurré el primer nombre que se me vino a la mente.-Mai Tokiha

-oh es un bonito nombre.-halagó la chica mientras degustaba su helado.-y le dijiste que la querías?, ya sabes no solo como amiga.-

-n…no….no, porque le diría eso.-este tipo de conversación me incomodaban muchísimo sobre todo porque no estaba acostumbrada a tenerlas

Además era estúpido pensar que pudiera pasar algo asi

Si en realidad no la conocía

No sabía quién era

¿Podría alguien enamorarse de una persona que no conoce?

La sola premisa sonaba muy estúpida como para si quiera pensar en la respuesta lógica a esa pregunta

-es fácil ver cuando una chica está enamorada, solo basta con mirar a su rostro y leer sus gestos.-acotó

¿Sería tan fácil como lo pintaba Amelie?

Me removí un tanto inquieta sin saber que responder

-debes hacerlo, a lo mejor y tienes la suerte de que te corresponda.-añadió como si estuviera dándome un consejo.-hazlo antes de que sea tarde y se vaya con otra

-n…no, no hay ningún problema.-dije.-en realidad es solo una amiga, además si fuera como dices simplemente se lo diría y listo, preferiría hacer eso lo más rápido posible antes que estar pensando en las consecuencias

Amelie rio ante mi comentario y asintió gustosa

-sí, también podrías tener mala suerte, que tal si la persona de la que estas enamorada es una empedernida, así adicta a ya sabes….aun así la aceptarías?.-

Tardé un poco en entender a que se refería en cuanto al tema de la adicción

Miré a los lados un tanto pensativa

No conocía para nada a la chica detrás del móvil

Ni sabia su nombre

Nada me hacia confiar que no fuera una promiscua como Shizuru, así de esas chicas que solo les importaba pasar el rato o llevar a la cama a quien quisiera solo para tenerla una noche y al día siguiente desecharla como si fuera cualquier basura

Recuerdo que cuando estaba de guardia de Shizuru habían muchos rumores de que no solo Shizuru tenía esa manera de hacer las cosas, si no también muchas de sus compañeras, al parecer en esa escuela era normal que los chicos tuvieran ese tipo de comportamientos

Incluso en las fiestas las chicas estaban dispuestas a solo pasar el rato y listo

No les interesaba mucho eso de las relaciones serias

Y ni que hablar mucho menos les interesaría el amor y esas estupideces de los sentimientos

Así como mi espía me decía que estaba demasiado chapada a la antigua

No lo decía a tono de broma

Era en serio

Realmente mi manera de pensar no estaba en la misma sintonía que la de ella

Tal vez ella buscaba relaciones casuales

Tal vez en este mismo momento tuviera una o varias

Como podría saberlo

Aun si se lo preguntara

Aunque sería raro que lo hiciera no?

"En realidad no la conozco" esa era la premisa

A saber cuántas amigas con beneficio tendría

-por experiencia es probable que tenga mala suerte.-respondí dando un pequeño suspiro.-quizás, prefiero no saberlo

-por lo menos aun no estas segura.-esbozo una pequeña sonrisa que poco a poco se le borró del rostro.- es decepcionante tener la certeza de que así es.-dijo con una mirada y una entonación melancólica.- la chica que me gusta no sabe que existo y la veo tirándose a mis compañeras como si estuviera probando quien es la que folla mejor para que se quede con la numero 1

Vaya eso si sonaba doloroso

Me pregunté entonces si así sería ella

Es decir, si se había hecho amiga de Shizuru y Mai entonces era probable que si

Si lo pensaba con frialdad el simple hecho que perteneciera a esa escuela ya decía cuál era su perfil

Entonces era una estupidez pensar en cosas que no podrían ser

Realmente yo era alguien muy tonta e idealista para pensar que tal vez pudiera ser diferente

-wow, en serio te pasan esas cosas?.-exclamé con sorpresa, ya de por si era raro que una chica que apenas conocía me hablara de estos temas, realmente las europeas tenían otra manera de pensar y ver las cosas.-lo siento por ti, debe ser duro…

No podía imaginarme un escenario parecido

Que la persona que mas quisieras te ignorara y de paso se acostara con tus amigas y después te lo restregaran en la cara

Dificil

-y que lo digas, hasta me conformaría con pasar una noche con ella pero no me toma en cuenta, supongo que no soy su tipo.-contestó con lamento.-pero ustedes como son, creo que las personas que son de Tokyo son más conservadoras no?

Negué con la cabeza

-no tanto así, es igual que en todos lados supongo.-señalé, después de haber visto como era Shizuru pues estaba claro que en todos los lugares era la misma historia.-Aunque lo cierto es que también depende de la persona, así que tu amor no es que lo haga con mala intención tal vez así es su forma de ser, y si quiere vivir su vida no le puedes obligar a ser diferente

Ese era un error muy común que se veía en las relaciones

Intentar hacer cambiar a la persona solo por estar contigo

Pensar que cambiará solo por ti era un error muy común

La pareja seguirá siendo la misma contigo o sin ti

Así que hacerse falsas esperanzas solo causaba a la larga que te desilusionaras

Y la decepción sería peor

Era lo mismo que le pasaba a Amelie

Claro exceptuando el hecho de que ella ni siquiera estaba en la lista de su amor platónico ni para pasar el rato

Sin embargo, que me dijera que incluso no le importaría ser solo chica de una noche decía mucho de lo desesperada que se encontraba

Desesperada y enamorada

Una combinación que ocasiona que se cometa estupideces

-no soy muy buena dando consejos.-dije sin saber como confortarla.-pero deberías ver otras alternativas no?, es decir si ella no te toma en cuenta como que no es muy sano seguir pendiente de ella

A mí también me sucedía lo mismo

Se suponía que ya no debía estar pendiente de las personas que dejé atrás

Por mas doloroso que fuera yo también tenía que tomar mi consejo

…..

Salí con Amalie después de eso, no era de hacer muchos compañeros tan fácilmente, pero la chica tenía puntos a favor con la actitud y personalidad que se manejaba

Tampoco era como si me importara demasiado

Me prometió que me presentaría a su grupo de amigas el fin de semana y saldríamos a divertirnos

No sabía que excusa iba a decir para dejar en claro que no tomaba alcohol

Ya se me ocurriría algo

Lo cierto es que me haría bien socializar un poco

Eso de empezar de cero lo había tomado demasiado literal, tanto así que me aparté de todo contacto con el mundo para hacer que realmente funcionara

Me tiré en la cama después de una breve ducha

La noche ya se hacía presente y las luces de las calles se prendía haciendo que la vista desde el balcón fuera increíble

Suspiré con pesadez

Esa conversación con Amelie me había hecho abrir los ojos

Realmente era tonto ser muy idealista

El sonido del celular me alejó de mis pensamientos

Eché un vistazo al nombre del contacto

No eran buenas noticias

-buenas noches Kise.-saludó Wing con su particular voz raposa que molestaba demasiado.-y como va tu vida amiga, después de la última misión supongo que debes estar dándote la gran vida eh?

-que puedo decir, no me quejo.-respondí entre risas.-supongo que tu llamada no es realmente para que veas si sigo viva verdad?.-

-como crees, después de verte en acción como que es difícil creer que puedan matarte y debo admitir que sin ti, no hubiéramos podido eliminar a la competencia.-señaló casi con orgullo, yo no pensaba lo mismo y es que matar personas por mas escorias que fueran no era lo correcto, sin embargo la necesidad por el dinero me habían llevado a aceptar este tipo de trabajos del bajo mundo; y la única manera de estar en estos negocios era embarrándote en el lodo.-como sea, hemos conseguido algo grande y me preguntaba si estarías interesada

-estoy de vacaciones Wing, puedes llamarme el próximo año y ya veremos.-contesté fingiendo cordialidad.-además sabes que no tomo los trabajos que usualmente sacas de tus contactos, es mas; si estuviera del otro lado te juro que no estarías ni respirando.-añadí con el mismo tono casual

Medio en serio, medio a broma

-tsk si es así no ganaras muchos verdes.-

-Wing si acepté tu anterior trabajo fue porque necesitaba el dinero.-y aparte de eso era porque esos sujetos merecían morir, aunque no es que estuviera orgullosa de haberlo hecho de todas maneras.-no pienses que aceptaré otro trabajo de ese mismo estilo así que preferiría que cortemos el contacto si fueras tan amable.-

Escuché una desagradable risa detrás antes de que me volviera a responder

-oh por dios no me digas que eres del tipo que solo mata chicos malos…eres así Kise?.-

-no para nada, pero ahora estoy tranquila, cuando necesite dinero te lo haré saber.-o tal vez no.-

-están pagando 100 palos por una muy sencilla asignación.-contuvo las ganas de tirar el celular y mandarle a la mierda por su insistencia.-vamos mujer no hay pierde

-si es tan sencillo como dices, dile a alguno de tus lacayos que lo hagan.-

-lo haría pero ellos no están en Bruselas.-respondió con picardía.-sabes que mover el personal es complicado, se necesita crear documentos falsos y ese trámite es engorroso….vamos será sencillo para ti…es solo secuestrar a una persona

¿Estaban pagando 100 mil solo para secuestrar a una persona y llevarlo al punto indicado?

Eso era demasiado dejando el lado el valor real por lo cual estarían bordeando por lo menos el triple

Debía tratarse de algún magnate empresario o comerciante que tuviera un resguardo importante

Otra misión peligrosa

-de quien estamos hablando.-pregunté más por simple curiosidad porque eso definitivamente estaba fuera de mis ligas

-oh te encantará, tu que viviste en Tokyo seguramente debes conocer a la familia Fujino no?.-al escuchar el apellido mi corazón se detuvo y me olvidé de respirar

¿Acaso había escuchado bien?

Miles de preguntas se me arremolinaron en la cabeza

Esto no podía estar pasando

Tardé unos momentos en recuperar la lucidez

-si claro que los conozco.-respondí apenas, hice lo posible para que mi voz sonara como siempre.-pero ellos no hacen negocios en este país

Hasta donde yo sabía mi tío no tenía ninguna sucursal en Europa, el Holding de sus empresas estaban consolidadas en el sudeste de Asia

Europa era un mercado que no le llamaba la atención por expandirse a menos no de momento

-oh vaya a que si estas al tanto entonces.-volvió a reir.-la cuestión es que la heredera de los Fujino estará viniendo dentro de unas semanas por el viaje de promoción y será el momento perfecto para atacar; ella es el objetivo

-ya veo.-contesté por inercia, apenas y si tenía cabeza para pensar con frialdad.-con que el objetivo es la hija.-siempre creí que el hecho de que mi tío protegiera tanto a Shizuru era por su paranoia, un instinto demasiado protector de padre…ahora me daba cuenta que a lo mejor sus motivos por ponerle tanto resguardo eran otros.-como se llama el objetivo

-Shizuru Fujino.-cerré los ojos sintiendo que todo se venia abajo, sentí como si uno de mis mayores temores se hubiera realidad.-así…que; ¿estas interesada?

-depende.-respondí con una entonación de póker.-y se puede saber quién es el cliente, me gustaría negociar directamente con él

Debía aprovechar la ocasión

Si me lo decía entonces lo mataría

-jaja tan propio de ti.-exclamó divertido.-para nada, no quiero que me quites mercado después.-añadió.-vamos Kise no te hagas de rogar será fácil, es solo una niñata

-pero no estará sola.-claro que no, a todo esto me estaba resultando difícil pensar que mi tío le diera permiso, una cosa era que ahora tuviera libertad de salir a fiestas o a compromisos mucho mas que antes, pero a dejarle viajar a otro país…no lo creía, mucho menos si lo que estaba pensando no eran simples suposiciones mías.-

-el informante dice que vendrá co heraldos.-

Apreté los puños intentando mantener las emociones de lado

Wing no era un sujeto que fuera a improvisar

No dejaba nada al azar

Si sus informantes decían que ella vendría entonces lo haría

-entiendo, así que por eso me necesitas.-susurré apenas

-Si, tú lo podrías hacer sola así sean 4.-dijo en tono halagador.-que dices Kise

-me gustaría hablar contigo en persona sobre el negocio.-

"y te obligaré a decírmelo quien es tu cliente"

-en persona?, como me gustaría complacerte, pero ahora estoy moviéndome, los lobos están cazándome así que por lo menos estaré un mes hasta que los pierda de vista

"mierda"

-ok, entonces mándame toda la información que tengas sobre el caso.-me estaba costando demasiado mantener la calma.-lo estudiaré y te daré una respuesta

-perfecto, pero ya sabes será dinero fácil.-

La llamada finalizó y caí de bruces al suelo

Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue la misma pregunta que al principio

Porque mi tío siempre le ponía tanta protección a Shizuru?

-y una mierda.-volví apretar los puños llena de rabia

No podía quedarme con la duda

" **ey niña estas despierta?"** tenía que comprobar si lo que decía era cierto

" **porque están molestándome tan temprano?"**

" **lo siento, pero me acaba de llegar un rumor que espero que me pudieras sacar de dudas"**

" **rumor?, en que andas"**

" **es verdad que irán a Bruselas de viaje de promoción?"**

" **wow, como sabes eso…acaso tienes otro informante?, me estas engañando con otra?"**

Entonces si era verdad

" **si, algo así"** respondí **"no estás molesta verdad?"**

" **tsk idiota, oye, pero en serio como es que lo sabes"**

" **sabes si Shizuru irá?"**

" **Shizuru?, porque preguntas por ella, con lo mucho que te odia y habla mal de ti como que ya es suficiente no?"**

Sonreí con tristeza

Típico de esa niña

Aun después de tanto tiempo no se detenía en seguir con sus rencores

" **en serio, solo podrías averiguarlo, ya sabes su papá como que es alguien demasiado protector así que dudo mucho que le dé permiso"**

" **porque tanto interés en Shizuru; en serio incluso cuando quisiste la información tu primera pregunta fue por ella…porque tienes tanto interés en alguien que te odia, es muy molesto"**

Lo cierto es que no podía responder esa pregunta

Supongo que de alguna manera si tenia que ser sincera conmigo misma era el hecho de que ella fue los más importante para mí tía

Fue por ella que me hizo prometer que los cuidara a todos

Y fue por esa promesa que entré a SEARS

" **no lo sé, supongo que a veces siento que mi trabajo con ellos aún no ha terminado"**

Eso era verdad

" **solo lo haces porque sientes que sigues teniendo una deuda con ellos?"**

" **creo que si"**

" **deja de pensar de esa manera, ya sabes lo que ellos piensan de ti y como están de bien, ya no te preocupes"**

Tal vez tenía razón

Sin embargo, la llamada cambiaba todo el escenario

" **ok, ya no volveré a preguntar por ella, pero necesito saber si la dejaran ir de viaje…solo eso y después nunca más la mencionaré"**

" **está bien lo averiguaré"**

" **ty, mmm por cierto lo siento por despertarte que hora es allí"**

" **son cerca de las 3:00 de la mañana"**

" **lo siento"** volví a disculparme

" **descuida, no podía dormir de todas maneras"**

" **últimamente no puedes hacerlo; ¿estás enferma?"** pregunté un tanto preocupada

Y es que ya era la 3ra vez en esta semana que la muy idiota estaba despierta tan tarde

" **supongo que es porque solo quiero conversar contigo"** ese comentario provocó que sonriera como una estúpida **"es el único horario en que estas libre y puedes contestar de inmediato"**

" **y se siente como si conversáramos en persona, así solo las dos"**

Eso era verdad

No podía imaginarme a que ella estuviera de madrugada con alguien a lado mientras contestaba mis mensajes

Se veía demasiado irreal para que realmente sucediera algo así

" **cierto, no, no hay anda de que preocuparse, no estoy enferma"**

" **sí, pero procura tomar algo para dormir, no es bueno para el cuerpo no mantener un horario de sueño"**

" **ok mamá ya deja de molestarme, solo quiero conversar contigo y te pones así"**

" **y lo estamos haciendo, pero la salud es primero"**

" **no me interesa el horario, a veces te imagino que estas con alguien mas mientras nos mandamos mensajes…y no sé, se siente diferente a estas horas"** no entendía que era lo que quería decir **"aunque ahora mismo no sé si estarás sola"**

" **oye oye, como es eso de que quisieras que esté sola, que diablos te pasa"** ataqué en tono de broma

" **jaja no me tomes tan en serio, pero siendo justas solo quiero que me muestres la foto con la chica que está durmiendo a tu lado en estos momentos"**

" **la chica?...que chica"**

" **ya sabes, tu novia, o si le estas siendo infiel con tu profe de español"** señaló **"vamos anda tómale una foto antes de que se despierte"**

" **como que tienes un concepto equivocado de mi"**

" **en serio; tu si debes pasarla bien, es decir estas en Europa de vacaciones y no estas haciendo nada de eso?, crees que me comeré ese cuento, deja de ser tan aburrida, y no creo que seas asi; seguramente no lo cuentas"**

" **hey si saldría con alguien serías la primera en saber"**

Definitivamente lo haría

" **y porque no lo haces, vamos quiero saber, además de que me vendrían bien unos buenos consejos"**

" **ok, realmente piensas que seria capaz de tirarme a mi maestra de español?"**

" **yo creo que tienes todo lo necesario para levantarte a cualquiera"** escribió **"así que deberías estar haciendo eso, y dejar de perder el tiempo"**

" **Oye esta bien que follar sea tu actividad numero uno en tus vacaciones, pero no en las mías"** remarqué **"prefiero estar tranquila leyendo un buen libro en una noche fría que estar en una fiesta"**

" **tsk hasta tus respuestas son aburridas"** me imaginé que se estaría riendo de mi mientras enviaba los mensajes **"definitivamente no serías mi tipo"**

" **creo que es la primera vez que estamos de acuerdo en algo"** mentira

Me gustaría que no lo estuviéramos

Me gustaría que no

Pero bueno creo que es mi mala suerte

 **c…**

* * *

y bueno eso fue todo o.o

y si, al final Natsuki se hizo una buena compañera

No tiene idea de quien es

y probablemente si lo supiera cortaría contacto lo mas rápido posible

sin embargo las cosas han cambiado T_T

Están detrás de ella

esto se va a descontrolar

espero que el cap les haya gustado

PD: como siempre disculpen las faltas siempre se me va ._.


	25. XXI

Hola a todos

como siempre agradecer sus comentarios =D

sin mas preámbulos aquí la conti

espero y les guste

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **XXI**

* * *

Apenas y podía mantenerme despierta

Los días últimamente estaban siendo mas pesados que antes, aun cuando los exámenes ya habían terminado

La razón de mis desvelos tenía nombre y apellido

Natsuki Kuga

ella era la razón de mi insomnio

-Natsuki.-no pude evitar susurrar su nombre antes de que mi cuerpo sintiera los estragos de la hora de medianoche

Pero no me importaba

Habían otras cuestiones en mi cabeza que se sentían aun peor

Realmente no la llegué a conocer

Mejor dicho, no la conocí la suficiente como para darme cuenta como era en realidad

Una personalidad particularmente extraña, muy sincera y frontal, tal vez demasiado

Tanto así que podía confundirte

Era inocente en muchos aspectos, pero en otros muy astuta y hábil

También decir que era alguien muy madura

Tenía muchas cualidades que la hacían ser una buena persona

Sobretodo lo que mas llamaba la atención era la confianza que transmitía

Natsuki era alguien en quien se podía confiar

Confiar como una amiga, como una hermana

Como una compañera

Son de esas personas que sabes nunca te traicionarían

Jamás pensé que encontraría alguien, en ese aspecto se asemejaba mucho a Mai

Y saber eso era muy frustrante

Sobre todo, porque me daba cuenta de la magnitud de mis errores

Ahora en este pequeño tiempo en que me acerqué a ella y pude entablar conversación me contó cosas que no sabía, algunas ya las conocía o por lo menos tenía mis sospechas

Lo que me dejaba perpleja y confundida era que no tenía esa personalidad ni actitud que esperarías de algún miembro de SEARS, se supone que ellos habían aprendido a no confiar ni en su sombra

Y sin embargo ella confiaba en mi, o al menos eso era lo que creía

"confianza" era una cualidad que no muchas personas tenían

y era raro e irónico que confiara en mi, es decir a sus ojos era una completa desconocida

Me he puesto a pesar muchas veces que a lo mejor si sabe que soy Shizuru y solo ha estado fingiendo que no

y solo…solo está buscando información

Al final le hice caso a Mai, hace unas semanas, le conté como era la vida de las personas que había dejado atrás

Toda una vil mentira para que no pensara en regresar, para que ni se le asomara esa estúpida y tonta idea de volver a pisar Japon

Le dije que todos estaban bien, que seguían con sus vidas como si nada hubiera ocurrido, también agregué el hecho de decirle que la odiaban por ese supuesto incidente que ocurrió conmigo, obviamente no entré en detalles ya que ambas sabíamos de lo que estaba hablando

Le conté que Miya estaba ya trabajando en la revista y le iba super bien en la fotografía y que estaba saliendo con uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, saber eso sobre su casi hermana la puso muy contenta

O al menos eso era lo que me imaginaba

No hablé mucho de como estaba papá o Hana, solo pude decirle a grandes rasgos que se encontraban bien

Como hubiera gustado creer en mi propia mentira

Aunque las cosas parecían que habían mejorado sin embargo el efecto en Hana y papá parecía no detenerse

Eso era lo que más me preocupaba

Y el sentimiento de culpa se sentía demasiado pesado y doloroso como para seguir caminando con la carga

Si esto seguía así probablemente al final confesaría todos mis crímenes y maltratos

No sabía cuanto tiempo podría seguir aguantando esta situación

Lo cierto era que no merecía una segunda oportunidad

 **"y bien que consejos puedes darme para ligarme a la maestra ya que te crees tan experta"**

Levanté una ceja un tanto extrañada al ver el repentino mensaje

Me pregunté si sería una de sus tantas bromas o si realmente empezaba a decirlo en serio

 **"por fin te animaras?"**

 **"claro, además quiero ver si tus trucos funcionarán"**

 **"tsk con lo torpe que eres, seguro lo echaras a perder así que no tiene caso"** dije intentando bromear

Aunque lo cierto es que la idea no me estaba gustando para nada

 **"oh vamos, no soy buena en estas cosas de ligue, en cambio los de tu escuela son expertas"**

 **"que estas tratando de decir"**

 **"para ustedes es fácil, vamos aconséjame"**

 **"estas loca…no te diré nada, lo vas estropear y luego me culparas"**

 **"soy buena alumna"** contestó intentando molestarme

Lo cierto era que lo estaba empezando a conseguir

 **"oh vamos, en serio necesito tu ayuda"**

-no puedes estar hablando en serio.-susurré sintiendo una extraña sensación en el estómago muy desagradable.-

 **"ok, que es lo que has estado pensando"** dije un tanto dudosa **"dime que ideas has tenido haber si puedo hacer algo"**

 **"¿ideas?... ahm no, no he tenido ninguna"** contuve las ganas de reír

Se notaba que Natsuki era un completo cero a la iquierda en estos temas

La oportunidad para burlarme era algo que no debía desperdiciar

 **"tsk, en serio?...si quieres tener oportunidad con alguien la primera impresión es importante"** en contexto se podría decir que era un 80% del éxito de las salidas casuales

 **"ok y que es lo que tengo que hacer"**

 **"es tu profe, primero que nada, debes ser muy observadora, si es que te has percatado que le llamas la atención las cosas serán más fáciles"**

 **"si, creo que sí, soy su alumna favorita y bueno a veces se me queda mirando y pues estoy segura de que es algo sospechoso"**

 **"te mira con interés?"** Si no hubiera visto a Natsuki dudaría de sus palabras

Pero lo cierto era que probablemente fuera verdad

Natsuki tenía algo que llamaba demasiado la atención a cualquiera, no era que no estuviera ciega para aceptar la realidad de las cosas, realidad que me decía que cualquier persona desviaría la mirada si Natsuki Kuga pasara por su lado

Era demasiado hermoso como para pasar desapercibido, es decir ya con el color verde de sus ojos era suficiente y si a eso le teníamos que añadir la altura y su aspecto físico pues era imposible que no se fijaran en ella

Incluso ahora mismo estaba segura de que en su instituto debía ser bien cotizada

Claro, tanto así como para que incluso su propia maestra estuviera interesada era un escenario probable

Natsuki no era tanto así de ir a la broma o fingir situaciones

Tampoco era una tonta

Si ella estaba interesada en su profesora probablemente se debía a que ella vio una señal que le daba seguridad que mas allá de que no supiera que hacer, le daba la maldita garantía de que no sería rechazada

-¿podría ser?.-me pregunté sin saber muy bien que me pasaba

No me gustaba el hecho de imaginarme a Natsuki con alguien mas

 **"pues creo que si"** fue su respuesta y debo decir que la odié

 **"no serán imaginaciones tuyas?, es decir puede que te estés haciendo falsas ilusiones"**

Realmente podría ser eso

Por alguna razón quería creer que si

 **"bueno ya veremos, que sería lo peor que podría pasar?…no creo que me expulse de la clase"**

 **"TAL VEZ SI" "to te expulsaría por tu falta de respeto"**

 **"oye tú insistías tanto en que estuviera viviendo mis vacaciones a lo loco, y cuando te digo que quiero que me ayudes te pones negativa"**

Eso era cierto

Ladeé la cabeza sintiéndome molesta conmigo misma

 **"ok ok te ayudaré, pero no me has dicho que es lo que piensas hacer"**

 **"lo primero que se me ocurrió fue que después de clases el viernes le invite a salir, así de frente…mmm, supongo que es una mala idea verdad?"**

Quería decirle que si

 **"No lo se, no puedes simplemente ir a decirle de frente, eso seria muy extraño"** incluso por mas que le tuviera interés **"primero tienes que diferenciarte del resto de los alumnos, apégate a ella por lo menos unos cuantos días"**

 **"apegarme?, y como es que hago eso"**

 **"quédate mas rato en clases, o intenta hablar después cuando no haya nadie, solo céntrate en las clases, y poco a poco le vas soltando otros temas casuales, eso es efectivo"**

 **"ok creo que entiendo, temas casuales no?"**

 **"simple; pregúntale de sus gustos, pero hazlo de forma sutil"**

 **"ahm ok?"** parecía estar un tanto insegura

Realmente la pobre era una total novata para que tomara la iniciativa

 **"es sencillo, es tan simple como que yo te preguntara como es que caerías si quisiera sorprenderte"**

 **"que rayos me estas preguntando"** sonreí al imaginarme como estaría su cara en este preciso momento

 **"pues si,a ver dime"**

Se demoró unos cuantos minutos en responder

Parecía que estaba indecisa en su propia respuesta

O a lo mejor nunca se lo habían preguntado antes

 **"no lo sé, que clase de pregunta es esa, quieres que te diga como es que me impresionarías a primera vista?"**

 **"exacto, ves lo fácil que es preguntar"**

 **"claro por mensaje todo es mas sencillo"** ironizó como si esa fuera su excusa **"mmm pues si me dedicaran una canción o algo así creo que si quedaría impactada"**

No pude evitar reir

Que carajos le pasaba

 **"si, pues como que eso nunca sucederá, es decir quien diablos te dedicaría una canción a las primeras"**

Esto era demasiado hilarante

Incluso pensé que no podía estar diciéndolo en serio

 **"hey no te burles"** fue lo primero que escribió **"querías una respuesta ahí lo tienes"**

No podía ser verdad

 **"sabes que eso nunca pasará no?"** claro que no **"ni en tus sueños"**

 **"tsk, bueno no sé si pase, pero eso si me impresionaría, pero siendo mas realista más que una canción me encantaría que supiera tocar el piano"**

¿Que?

Esto si era información nueva para mi

 **"en serio?, justo cuando pensé que no podías ser más aburrida tenías que hablar de tus gustos"**

 **"que tiene de malo, eso sí me impresionaría mas que cualquier cosa"** confesó

¿Sería cierto?

Tenía mis dudas

Suspiré un tanto intranquila porque se me venía a la cabeza una pregunta que no quería escribir

Y sin embargo la curiosidad me ganaba

 **"entonces te impresionaba Shizuru?"** me mordí los labios al darme cuenta de que había enviado el mensaje **"ya sabes, ella toca el piano"** añadí en un intento por arreglar el desliz

Y una mierda

 **"lo hacía muy bien"** fue su respuesta **"es muy buena"**

Por un momento pensé que ella iba a decir que no

Ahí estaba esa idiota siendo demasiado sincera en sus palabras

Y eso me molestaba

lo odiaba

 **"ok pero eso no responde a mi pregunta"**

 **"siempre estuve muy impresionada"** expresó **"es muy talentosa"**

-eres una estúpida.-apreté los puños enojada

Enojada conmigo misma

Lo cierto era que empezaba a sentirme mas culpable que antes

Y sobretodo porque había perdido la oportunidad

Oportunidad que ahora comenzaba anhelar sin siquiera saberlo

 **"veo, entonces si no te hubieras llevado mal con Shizuru; te hubieras enamorado de ella?"**

Volví a morderme los labios

Estaba muy nerviosa

Lo suficientemente como para estar escribiendo idioteces

A donde diablos quería llegar con estas preguntas

Ni si quiera entendía porque lo hacía

Deseaba que no contestara

Incluso quería apagar el maldito móvil y tirarlo en un rincón esperando que se hiciera añicos

Pero algo me detenía

Quería saber lo que pensaba de mi

 **"supongo que si, tal vez si nos hubiéramos llevado bien"** **"Felizmente me odiaba así que a lo mejor si tuve un poco de suerte"**

Releí el mensaje varias veces

No sabía que pensar ni que decir

Se suponía que esto no me tenía que afectar

Para nada

Y sin embargo dolía

 **"entonces si te hubieras enamorado"**

 **"jaja él hubiera no existe"** expresó como si la conversación no estuviera siendo tan importante como lo era para mi **"las cosas suceden o no suceden"**

 **"pero eres una mujer idealista así que en tu caso el hubiera debe ser muy usado"**

 **"tsk ya no te burles, ademas que sea aburrida e idealista es la combinación perfecta para enamorar maestras y compañeras de ciclos avanzados"**

Sonreí con tristeza mientras asentía asimilando sus palabras

Él hubiera no existe

Los supuestos solo se quedaban en el deseo de las personas

En un simple anhelo que no se volvería a dar

En una oportunidad perdida

 **"a ver si me cuentas que tal te irá, pronostico que los resultados serán desastrosos"**

 **"no me tienes fe ._."**

 **"soy realista"** y por eso mismo tenía un mal presentimiento

….

Los días pasaron y todo seguía igual que siempre

O eso creía

En realidad, las cosas habían cambiado demasiado

Mi mundo había cambiado

Era extraño y caótico como una simple confesión pudiera provocar que tuvieras un desorden mental imposible de reparar

Con una simple confesión de amor

Ni si quiera podía decir que eran tan así

Pero prácticamente era lo mismo

No podía sacarme de la cabeza esa conversación

"se hubiera enamorado de mi?" volví a preguntarme

No podía creer que me pasaba

Una simple conversación de chat había arruinado mis dias

No podía imaginarme que diablos hubiera pasado si sucedía en persona

-ey tierra llamando a Nat.-levanté la vista al escucha la voz de Mai

-sí que sucede.- pregunté tratando de ocultar mi desliz

-eso debería preguntarte a ti.-dijo un tanto molesta.-se supone que has venido a ver las practicas; tanto me pedías que te diera un pase libre y déjame decirte que no ha sido fácil

Era verdad, le había insistido desde hace unas semanas para ver como eran los entrenamientos del equipo de básquet de la escuela, ahora que Mai ocupaba el puesto de manager tenía ciertos privilegios como era el caso de otorgar un pase libre a quien quisiera a ver la práctica de las chicas

La verdad de las cosas era que solo estaba usando una vaga excusa para poder ver a las chicas en acción, sobre todo porque había ingresado una nueva compañera de intercambio al equipo y que para el próximo año estaría como una alumna regular

y que de especial tenía la nueva integrante del equipo?

Simple

Su cabello era idéntico al de ella

Azul oscuro muy intenso y le caía casi a la misma altura

-Donde esta Kate Astrid.-pregunté volviendo a fijar la vista en el campo del gimnasio donde se encontraban practicando las chicas, sin embargo no estaba la nueva.-me dijiste que vendría hoy.-expresé un tanto molesta

Mai parpadeó unos momentos mientras comenzaba a encajar las piezas

-oh ya veo así que ese era el motivo.-vociferó indignada.-y yo creía que lo hacías por amor al deporte y al hecho de apoyar al equipo

-en serio?, y como que tu te postulaste para por amor al básquet verdad?.-ironicé rodando los ojos.-o fue por amor a Mikot…!

Antes de que pudiera terminar de decir su nombre Mai se abalanzó sobre mi para taparme la boca

Curiosamente esa acción provocó que la aludida desviará su atención hacia nosotras

Mikoto había escuchado que la llamaba y desde la banca de suplentes nos lanzó una extraña mirada

Mai sonrió nerviosa cuando sintió esa mirada felina sobre ella

El hecho de que estuviera ahorcándome era de por si una imagen poco frecuente

-ahm me llamaste Shizuru?.-preguntó mientras se ponía de pie y se quitaba la remera para ver en su máximo esplendor el motivo del porque la estrella de la escuela tenía como idiotas zombies a las fans que se morían por comérsela casi literalmente al ver ese abdomen bien marcado expuesto por el uniforme gris que le sentaba tan bien; era como si el diseño y el color hubiera sido pensando en ella y no en el equipo

Al notar que ninguna de nosotras respondía se acercó con una mueca de confusión

Pude sentir como los pies de Mai empezaban a temblar como si fueran gelatina

Poco faltaba para que le diera un ataque de pánico

-chicas están bien?.-volvió a preguntar esta vez estando solo a unos pasos.-

-s….si, claro, claro que estamos bien.-

Mikoto ladeó la cabeza

-¿estaban hablando de mí?.-inquirió un tanto curiosa

Mai rápidamente negó con la cabeza a lo que me dije que tenía que aprovechar este inadecuado momento para devolver todos los males que me había causado

-claro.-Mai me miró con horror preguntándome que diablos estaba haciendo.-mi amiga piensa que eres la mejor jugadora y no deja de hablar de ti, no me malentiendas aunque es cierto a veces llega a ser molesto

Mikoto se rascó la mejilla mientras echaba su atención en la pelinaranja que al sentir los ojos de la neko puesta sobre ella se quedó de piedra

Incluso sentí que se había olvidado de respirar

-n..no no es verdad.-Mikoto levantó una ceja totalmente confundida.-es decir si creo que eres la mejor pero no le dije nada a Shizuru.-el único motivo por el cual aguantaba las ganas de echarme a reír era porque quería ver hasta que punto iba a aguantar Mai su parloteo antes de que su lengua se enredara

Esto iba a suceder en cualquier momento

-la manager no debería tener favoritas.-sentenció la oji pardo

El mundo de Mai pareció derrumbarse en un solo instante

Su rostro palideció, quería decir algo pero no sabía que

Menudo problema

Sin embargo todo cambió cuando Mikoto inesperadamente le regaló una suave sonrisa

-Pero me alegro que pienses que soy buena jugadora.-agregó.-piensan que es fácil mantener el nivel y creen que uno no se esfuerza

-s..si, cl…claro, sé lo mucho que se esfuerzan todas para la liga nacional.-señaló Mai casi hiperventilando, de lo que estaba blanca ahora parecía que le iba a dar un shock de calor.-

-exacto, me encanta ver que haya gente que si se den cuenta Mai.-escuchar su nombre en la voz de la neko fue suficiente para que se sienta que estaba en uno de esos sueños hechos realidad, sin mas Mikoto volvió a su posición cuando el entrenador la llamó para que calentara porque entraría en el último cuarto

Pocas veces había visto a Mai en un estado de parálisis como el de ahora con una expresión muy estúpida en el rostro

-oye estas bien?.-pregunté con gracia al ver que no me escuchaba y mucho menos se movía.-creo que acabas de romperte

-escuchaste, dijo mi nombre.-susurró ensimismada.-siempre me llamaba por mi apellido, no lo puedo creer

-que?.-eso no era nada grandioso.-estas así solo porque dijo tu nombre?.-dudé que lo estuviera diciendo en serio pero bueno a saber los problemas de Mai con la chica gato, el efecto de idiotez era total, mucho peor que una enfermedad.-

-si, creo que ya me estoy acercando.-

-Wow si que gran avance.-expresé con ironía mientras le daba un pequeño codazo.-no puedo creer que estés tan enamorada, faltaba nada para que la baba se te cayera de la boca, si no lo puedes disimular mejor se va a dar cuenta por más despistada que sea

-oh pero que puedo hacer, incluso creo que estaría feliz que se diera cuenta.-

-tsk y luego para que te rechace?...no, es una mala idea amiga mía.-

-bueno no es como si fuera una confesión directa, si lo piensa y me lo dice me lo negaré.-aseveró mientras volvía a enfocar su vista en Mikoto al verla jugar, justo cuando en una jugada la chica hizo un drible esquivando a dos de sus compañeras para encestar.-poco a poco Shiz...poco a poco.-dijo en un leve susurro antes de suspirar

Negué con la cabeza al ver lo ridícula que se veía

-tienes un grave problema.-añadí con una suave sonrisa

-oh así eso debería decirlo yo, como que estas buscando a Kate, que te pasa, no se suponía que estabas saliendo con Tirandis.-

-oye no es un delito apreciar la belleza de una chica, además todavía no estamos oficialmente.-me excusé, no tenía muchos argumentos de que estaba siendo una imbécil como siempre pero no me importaba

Lo único que quería era ver a la extranjera y punto

Antes de que pudiera replicar escuché el sonido del móvil que me decía que ella había mandado un mensaje

Ladeé la mirada y es que siempre supuse el hecho de que ella seguía en Francia o en una parte de europa por lo cual el horario que nos diferenciaba era por lo menos unas 8 horas, si hacía un calculo estimaba que donde estuviera en estos momentos era de madrugada

Y como consecuencia comencé a sentir una desagradable sensación de vacío en el estomago

 **"ha funcionado!"**

Sabía que significaba esas palabras

No quería aceptarlo

Incluso esperaba que se tratara de otra cosa

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que fuera otra cosa

 **"de que estas hablando y que haces enviando mensajes a estas horas"** reclamé

 **"tuvimos una cita, y dios y no me tenías fe"**

Apreté los puños llena de rabia

Enojo y tristeza y todo mezclado al mismo tiempo

Mai pareció notar que tenía un problema

-ey que sucede Shiz.-preguntó

Negué con la cabeza diciéndole que no era nada

Quería que no fuera nada

-y…ya me tengo que ir.-dije apenas en un leve balbuceo

Bajé de las graderías y dejando de lado las practicas

Escuché como Mai me volvía a llamarme desde atras pero simplemente la ignoré

 **"oye no me jodas con tus cosas estoy en clases"** respondí furiosa sin saber por que

O y una mierda

Si lo sabía

Lo cierto es que si sabía porque me encontraba tan enojada y desesperada

 **"ey que te pasa, pensé que estarías alegre"**

 **"alegre?...como una mierda quieres que esté, si me hablas después de follar con ella no?, que hora es ahí, a que debe ser de madrugada, acaso está que duerme a tu lado y quieres echármelo en la cara?"**

-eres una idiota!.-le grité molesta llena de rabia

Quería que ese insulto lo pudiera escuchar

Como quisiera que lo pudiera hacer

 **"de que estas hablando?"**

 **"no te hagas la santa y buena que carajos quieres que haga con tu noticia?...quieres que te reviente cuetes?, te dé dinero? te felicite?"** reclamé dolida

 **"que diablos te pasa, pensé que ya no querías que fuera aburrida pues ahora lo ves"**

 **"y me importa una mierda, no me molestes y no me cuentes detalles que no me interesa"** contesté molesta

Y ella ya no volvió a responder después de leer mi último comentario

-idiota no me interesas.-dije entre resoplidos intentando calmar mi enojo

Desesperada me di cuenta de mi tonto comportamiento

Me quedé inmóvil en los pasillos esperando que dijera algo

Incluso que me devolviera los insultos

Cualquier cosa

Pero nada sucedió

Desesperada terminé dándome cuenta mi estúpida reacción

-eres una idiota.-susurré aguantando las ganas de llorar

La verdad es que la idiota siempre fui yo

siempre yo

 **c...**

* * *

uff eso fue todo u.u

Ahora vemos como la está pasando Shizuru u.u

y es extraño porque todos pensaban que la tenia fácil con Natsuki

y pues lo cierto es que si

tenia todo fácil y sencillo para atrapar a Natsuki y hacerle su juguete si lo hubiera querido

pero bue...

en fin eso fue todo

espero que les haya gustado

hasta la próxima =D


	26. XXI PARTE 2

bueno hola de nuevo a todos

antes de empezar muchas gracias por los comentarios

siguiendo con el fic, he de decir que no lo actualice porque estuve reescribiendo los incompletos de NORTE Y SUR

creo que esta quedando bien ._. (eso espero)

y bueno sin mas preámbulos aquí la conti

que la disfruten

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **XXI.-PARTE 2**

* * *

No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera ella

No podía sacarla de mi cabeza

No entendía cómo es que había llegado a este punto

Estaba siendo demasiado estúpida

Demasiado

Me removí incomoda sobre la cama, estaba hecho una completa idiota mirando la pantalla de mi celular esperando que me respondiera

Pero no tenía caso

Lo cierto es que había actuado como una imbécil sin remedio

Supongo que su silencio era lo que merecía

Aun no entendía porque le había dicho todo eso

Descargué todo mi enojo y frustración sin motivo alguno

pero es que no pude soportarlo que me dijera que ella y su maestra había...habían

dios!

apreté los puños conteniendo la rabia de mi sinrazón

En realidad, si sabía que me ocurría, pero no lo quería admitir, me negaba a creer que esto estuviera pasándome

Lo cierto es que habían sido mis ataques de celos lo que provocó que todo se arruinara

Estaba celosa de que estuviera con alguien

No lo soporté

Lo peor de todo era que no tenía razón para comportarme de esa manera

Si no eramos nada...si nunca seríamos nada

Ni si quiera podría decirse que era su amiga

Es decir, para ella solo era una completa desconocida

Irónicamente solo por este motivo era que la farsa había durando tanto tiempo

Si ella supiera que soy realmente la persona con la cual ha estado conversando todo se iría a la mierda en un efímero instante

Así que de todas formas no llegaría a ningún lugar continuando con esto no?

y aun sabiendo que sería imposible seguía esperando cual idiota que me respondiera

Acaso podía ser mas patética

tal vez si podía

 **"por favor responde"** volví a escribirle **"en verdad lo siento"**

Ya era la quinta vez que repetía el mismo mensaje solo en el día

y desde la ultima vez ya había pasado una semana

Una semana y seguía esperando una respuesta que a lo mejor ya no llegaría

¿Y al final eso sería lo mejor no?

Es decir que diablos estaba queriendo intentar con esto

A donde quería llegar

Que era lo que iba a ganar con sus disculpas si al final nuestra relación jamas podría ir más allá de una pantalla

Si al final no podía decirle quien era en realidad, no tenía caso seguir con esta mentira

Mai tuvo razón todo el tiempo

Mis planes siempre salían mal y ahora no había sido la excepción, lo único bueno era que por lo menos ella ya se sentía mas tranquila pensando que todos los que quería seguían con sus vidas como si nada hubiera pasado

Era una mentira necesaria que tuve que decirle para que pudiera seguir adelante, si ella no nos olvidaba entonces sería mas dificil

Olvidarse de que alguna vez quiso ser parte de nuestra familia

No estaba mal pensara de esa manera

Ella merecía algo mejor

y si el Karma existía estaba segura que tarde o temprano lo encontraría

por mi parte yo merecía lo que estaba pasándome ya que fui la única que no pensaba de esa manera

Natsuki siempre perteneció esta familia

solo que no me dí cuenta

Así que por eso no merecía una segunda oportunidad

-que estupidez.-susurré con amargura

Estaba harta de esperar algo que no llegaría

Ilusionada con una respuesta que solo pasaría en mis sueños

No importaba que tan buena fuera Natsuki ella jamás me perdonaría

Le seguía mintiendo aun después de todo y lo peor de todo es que yo quería seguir

Quería seguir haciéndolo

Todo para no perder la única chance que tenía

Chance que sabía en el fondo no existía

…..

* * *

No podía mas

Aunque doliera era mejor que ya no me respondiera, si tenía que sacar algo positivo de haberla vuelto a liar era que al menos ya no tendría que seguir con mis mentiras, así mismo ella podría ser libre y seguir su vida como bien quisiera

Ya no necesitaba seguir con este juego

Al final solo me estaría haciendo daño y tal vez si seguía probablemente volvería hacer algo de lo que me arrepentiría

Ya era suficiente con haber destruido la esperanza que tenía de pertenecer a una familia

No creo que alguien pudiera superar el golpe tan mortal que le di

El solo hecho de que siguiera pensando que papá lo odiaba era suficiente martirio...que no se lo merecía

Al fin de cuentas ese era su mayor temor que para variar hice realidad

Al menos en sus pensamientos ella creía que era así

-Nat no quieres ir?.-Preguntó Mai esperando que le dijera que si

No esperaba que aceptara sin oponer tanta resistencia pero supongo que al final tanta insistencia había rendido sus frutos

esta era una oportunidad que no debía desaprovechar

-¿estará ella?.-pregunté tanteando las posibilidades

La vi asentir con el pulgar arriba

-no se que tienes con la nueva, pero será mejor que no vuelvas a tus andadas, es decir se supone que quieres ligarte a Tirandis, si intentas algo esta mas que claro que se enterará.-advirtió,

Como siempre la buena de Mai estaba tomando el papel de la voz angelical de mi conciencia

Como me hubiera gustado escucharla antes

Probablemente la situación ahora sería muy diferente

Bueno de todas maneras ya era tarde para mi

-no creo que se entere.-y a la mierda si lo hacía, de todas formas sería bueno que se diera cuenta que clase de persona era antes de que metiera la pata, Tirandis parecía ser una chica muy buena, definitivamente no se merecía a alguien como yo.-será mi secreto mujer.-agregué despreocupada

Mai suspiró bajando los brazos

-no se porque te aconsejo si nunca me haces caso.-señaló negando con la cabeza.-haces lo contrario, a veces pienso que solo quieres verme cabreada

-¿y recién te diste cuenta?.-dije con sorna.-felicidades te tardaste solo 2 años en descubrirlo

Mucho tiempo

-idiota.-susurró con una pequeña sonrisa.-oye pero en serio piensas caerle a la nueva?.-esa era la premisa

Asentí decidida

-vaya, pensé que te habías enamorado de Tirandis, o por lo menos te gustaba lo suficiente como para no seguir de guarra.-acotó, era como si hubiera tenido esperanza de que con ella sería diferente

Grave error

-solo quería llevármela a la cama.-ese siempre fue el objetivo, nada mas, ese siempre fue el objetivo con todas

Nunca busqué mas que eso

No era mi culpa si caían tan fácil y si no sabían de las consecuencias

¿Además, por mi fama ya debían saber cuales eran mis condiciones no?

-ni modo.-dijo resignada.-bueno por lo menos eres sincera, supongo que eso es mas de lo que podría pedir.-

para que cambiar ahora, si ya era muy tarde para hacerlo

Además no tenía motivos para ser diferente

Era estúpido que a estas alturas me propusiera ser diferente

-no esperemos mas; llévame a la práctica mujer, no tengo tiempo que perder.-aseveré ansiosa

Necesitaba olvidar

Olvidar esa imagen que mi mente seguía haciéndome recordad

¿Realmente ella sería capaz de hacerme eso?

A quien engaño

Seguramente si

-ok, no te apresures, no se irá a ningún lado.-Mai parecía mas calmada.-como que hoy solo tienes ganas de coger y nada más, tranquilízate chica

-no es eso, solo quiero cerciorarme de no haber perdido el toque.-respondí a la defensiva

Lo cierto es que todo el asunto con Tirandis me sacó de forma, y es que tratar de conquistarla tomó mas tiempo de lo que esperaba y aun así como que no habíamos llegado a mas que unos cuantos besos

Aunque esa no era la razón más importante

Sabía cual si lo era

pero no me atrevía ni a decirlo ni si quiera en pensamientos

Trataba de engañarme buscando otras excusas y no funcionaba

"que estupidez"

Fuimos a las prácticas de las chicas

Lo único que quería era ver a la nueva

Esperaba verla en el uniforme del equipo, sería una muy buena imagen de pantalla para mi celular

Esperaba tomar algunas fotos de su candente cuerpo

Ya tenía el plan perfecto

La interceptaría ni bien terminara sus practicas

-y bien como es que le quieres entrar.-preguntó Mai mientras se sentaba a lado mío y veíamos como las chicas empezaban a calentar al ritmo que el entrenador indicaba

-no es como si necesitara un plan.-respondí mientras la buscaba con la mirada.-es solo cuestión de tiempo

-ah pero mira esa humildad.-se quejó entre risas.-en serio mujer como te envidio, bueno es solo la única cosa de la cual lo hago.-añadió, Mai lo decía porque el avance con Mikoto hasta ahora había sido nulo por no decir cero.-y bueno ya que estamos hablando de eso dime quien ha sido la mas difícil, supongo que debe haber algunas como Tirandis que se te han hecho las difíciles

No era difícil responder a esa pregunta

-supongo que no.-contesté y levanté la mirada cuando la vi en su uniforme de entrenamiento, se veía increíblemente bien sobre todo porque llevaba un nuevo look, su cabello azul oscuro se mecía en una danza hipnótica, era como si se moviera en cámara lenta solo para mi, añadiendo que como imaginaba se veía jodidamente bien en el uniforme de practica

se parecía un poco a ella

Mai se percató como miraba a Kate

-tsk, ni que fuera la gran cosa.-remarcó.-oye si lo tuyo solo era solo cogerte bonitas debiste intentarlo con Natsuki no?, dios esa mujer sí que estaba para pedir.-la miré con desconcierto al escucharla, no sabía cómo sentirme

No era como si no lo hubiera pensado

Siendo sincera estos últimos días imaginé lo que podría haber pasado si tan solo...

Supongo que lo que provocó que estuviera haciéndome un lío en la cabeza fue su pequeña confesión

Pensar que hubiera sido fácil tenerla en mis manos si lo hubiera hecho de otra manera

Tan fácil

-no hables idioteces.-respondí sintiéndome una completa idiota sin saber muy bien porque.-

-oye no te molestes….y hablando de Nat, como se encuentra.-preguntó de repente

Me di cuenta de que el anterior comentario tenía la intención de hacerme esta pregunta

-no lo sé, supongo que bien.-dije sin poder ocultar mi molestia

Sobre todo me estaba sintiendo incomoda pensando como lo estaría pasando con la afortunada profesora de español

Claro seguramente debía estar mucho mejor yo

Aunque doliera esperaba que así fuera

-oh pensé que mantenías contacto con ella, ya sabes estabas tratando de engañarla como siempre, pero bueno lo hiciste por una buena causa en esta ocasión.-tampoco era como si hubiera tenido muchas más opciones

Pero definitivamente era la mejor opción que podía tomar para redimir mis errores

"hubiera sido tan fácil" ese pensamiento volvió a mi cabeza

Era como si quisiera seguir torturando pensando en el "hubiera"

El sonido del arbitro dando inicio al partido hizo que dejáramos la conversación de lado, por alguna extraña razón saqué de nuevo el móvil de Miya esperando algo que no llegaría y como si fuera cosa de la suerte...

 **"y es verdad lo de Shizuru?"**

Abrí los ojos totalmente sorprendida

Ya había perdido la esperanza de que pudiera pasar

-es ella verdad?.-Mai se asomó a mi lado mientras releía el mensaje.-le escribiste tantas veces perdón?, vaya que es lo que estás planeando ahora Shizuru.-preguntó un tanto curiosa mientras echaba un vistazo a los mensajes anteriores, extrañamente no parecía estar enojada por saber que seguía comunicándome con Natsuki

-no, nada.-respondí tratando de ocultar torpemente el celular

Lo cierto era que ya no quería saber nada de ella

Si ya no respondía entonces el maldito circulo vicioso terminaría de una vez por todas

-vamos Shiz.-Mai siguió insistiendo pero la ignoré

Pasaron unos pocos minutos mientras seguíamos viendo el partido

Resoplé un tanto incomoda mientras mis ojos veían a la chica que debería estar llamando toda mi atención

Pero no

Un simple mensaje

Un simple maldito mensaje había hecho que volviera a pensar en ella

Y maldición ni si quiera tenía sentido

Lo peor es que aunque me decía a mi misma que ya era suficiente la ansiedad volvía a tomarme por completo

me removí el pelo soportando la sensación

Trataba de aguantar como mejor podía

Pero era difícil

"y una mierda"

Como es que un simple mensaje me hacía esto

-oye si quieres responderle solo hazlo.-dijo Mai, contrariamente a lo que esperaba

-de que hablas.-no entendía como es que se había dado cuenta

Tan evidente era?

-si, normalmente delatas tu ataque de ansiedad cuando trastabillas los dedos.-señaló apuntando a la evidencia de como golpeaba el asiento

No me había dado cuenta

Suspiré derrotada

-ya te dije no es importante.-respondí tratando de ocultar algo que probablemente ya lo sabía.-

Mai ladeó la mirada esperando que confesara

No lo iba hacer

No había nada que confesar

Que se supone que esperaba que dijera

-en serio Mai, ya deja de joderme.-bramé molesta

La aludida solo sonrió y levanto las manos en señal de que no estaba haciendo nada malo

Pero si que lo hacía

Pasaron unos minutos y el partido seguía, como siempre Mai vitoreaba cuando era Mikoto quien encestaba alguna canasta, yo por mi parte hasta había olvidado a quien había venido a ver

señales evidentes de algo que quería seguir negando

-oye….alguna vez te has enamorado?.-no necesitaba ser una genio para que me diera cuenta de porque me estaba preguntando algo asi

-que rayos….a que viene esa pregunta estúpida.-

-bueno, es que nunca te lo había preguntado eso es todo, solo era curiosidad, no te pongas a la defensiva.-señaló

Parecía que Mai estaba disfrutando de esto

-ok regresó cuando se te pase lo idiota.-exclamé poniéndome de pie y saliendo del lugar pero antes de que me fuera

-oye hay mejores excusas para que puedas salir a responderle que fingir estar cabreada.-lanzó y para mi mala suerte pude escucharla

"idiota"

…

* * *

 **"sé que has leído mis disculpas….pero no las aceptas verdad?"**

Fue el primer mensaje que le envié

Ya no podía verme más patética ocultándome en la biblioteca y haberme tomado casi medía hora en escribirlo

Incluso ya podía olvidarme de entrar a la clase de geometría

No se que esperaba de esto

Supongo que una parte de mi se resistía a perder la esperanza

lo cierto es que me estaba ilusionando sin motivos

ni razón

Me había dicho que no tenía caso y que debía cerrar el maldito circulo pero seguía esperando porque me dijera algo

 **"simplemente responde la pregunta por favor"** volvió a escribir

Y una mierda

 **"ok solo me estás hablando para que puedas saber acerca si esa idiota no?** " dije resignada

Mas que resignada estaba desilusionada

Por un momento tenía la esperanza de que me dijera aquello que quería escuchar

 **"si, es solo para eso"**

 **"ok sigues molesta, mira lo siento, en serio que si….."** creo que nunca había sido tan sincera con alguien como lo estaba haciendo ahora pero no me importaba, de todas formas ella nunca sabría quien era la persona que le respondía los mensajes **"….yo no quiero que sigas molesta conmigo"**

Tal vez estaba siendo muy sincera

Estaría bien culpar a mis sentimientos

y dolía

Dolía demasiado

 **"descuida, no estoy molesta"** era difícil de creer **"todos tenemos un mal día"**

 **"te creería si no fueras tan cortante, te creería si no me estuvieras respondiendo después de una semana...te creería si no me escribieras preguntando por ella"**

De solo pensar que esta podría ser la última vez

Una parte de mi quería que así fuera

Probablemente sería lo mejor ella también

 **"simplemente respóndeme, necesito saberlo"** remarcó ignorándome por completa

Pero no me interesaba

No me importaba

 **"aun no lo he averiguado"** dije volviendo a sentirme como una completa idiota

Esperaba que la conversación fuera diferente

Deseaba que hubiera sido de otra manera

Una donde aceptaba mis disculpas y volvíamos a estar como al principio

Estaba mas que claro que seguía molesta y que la única razón por la cual me había vuelto a enviar los mensajes era para preguntar por mi

 **"de todas formas porque quieres saberlo, no debería importarte ya"** remarqué molesta

Porque diablos quería seguir pendiente de mi

porque no simplemente se olvidaba y todos felices

 **"son solo deudas nada más"**

 **"ya te dije que no lo vale, es una completa idiota que no vale la pena"** respondí intentando hacerle entrar en razon

 **"ok gracias por la info, nos vemos"** se despidió

 **"claro si vete y salúdame a la maestra"** los celos

Los malditos celos volvían a joderme

Para que seguir fingiendo las cosas

Ya no podía tapar el sol con un dedo

Era hora de que aceptara mi triste realidad

 **"de que hablas"** preguntó

Mas que una pregunta parecía un reclamo que no me lo esperaba

a este punto pensaba que tiraría nuestros mensajes a la basura

 **"tan difícil es que seas sincera?, por la hora en que me estas enviando los mensajes es fácil darse cuenta de que es muy tarde"** Seguramente ya habían pasado mas de una noche juntas en este punto

 **"¿y?..."** acaso pensaba que era tan ingenua como ella

 **"y que me saludes a la maestra, no es tan difícil, solo necesitas voltear que está a lado tuyo durmiendo"**

 **"si eso hubiera sido cierto me habría asustado demasiado"** respondió **"te imaginas?, es decir como diablos sabrías que realmente estoy con mi profesora"**

Y como un demonio

 **"vamos porque diablos no lo admites, estás hablándome de madrugada"**

 **"hay muchas razones por las que podría estar despierta y la primera que se te viene a la mente es que acabo de follar?"**

 **"claro porque más"**

 **"ya te dije que no soy como los de tu escuela"** respondió como si eso fuera a ofenderme

 **"que hablas, si tu también estudiaste en este lugar"** apenas me di cuenta del mensaje que había mandado

Menudo error

 **"como sabes eso"** la pregunta no tardó en llegar

Suspiré un tanto intranquila

 **"Shizuru me lo contó…..le pregunté muchas cosas, no me culpes...solo quería saber mas de ti"** dije intentando tapar el error que acababa de cometer

 **"oh entiendo, supongo que no te habrá dicho cosas buenas"**

Sonreí con tristeza

Definitivamente ya no había manera en que pudiera hacerla cambiar la opinión

no había manera que tuviera una oportunidad

supongo que nunca la tuve

Ya lo sabía…ya lo sabía pero de todas formas dolía que ella fuera quien lo dijera

 **"se nota que la conoces bien"** debía seguir mintiendo **"todos fueron comentarios muy malos, típico de ella, como sea yo no pienso igual que Shizuru"**

 **"es bueno saberlo"** escribió

Supongo que era bueno que lo supiera

Al menos que se lo dijera en esta farsa encantaba...y este preciso momento como me gustaría que se diera cuenta de la verdad

Por primera vez deseaba que se diera cuenta que era yo quien le escribía

Deseaba que se diera cuenta que mis palabras eran sinceras

 **"yo creo que eres una buena chica Natsuki"** claro que si **"aunque eso si, muy aburrida….demasiado aburrida"**

Me la imaginé riendo por el ultimo comentario

Sacarle una sonrisa antes no hubiera sido tan malo no?

 **"ok, pero hay una cosa en la que estas muy equivocada y desbarata tu idea de que te estoy hablando después de una noche de pasión con el amor de mi vida"**

 **"la maestra es el amor de tu vida?"** esto no me lo esperaba

No me esperaba una respuesta de esa manera

Me pregunté si estaba bromeando o no

Esperaba que si

Deseaba que si

 **"claro...no puedes pasar la noche con cualquiera no?...si no es el amor de tu vida entonces no"**

Menuda forma de pensar

No se por qué pero me alegraba saber eso

¿Bueno no es como si fuera imposible que encontrara a esa persona al final no?

En algún momento ella lo encontraría

Se merecía encontrarla

 **"aburrida"** volví a decir entre risas

 **"como sea déjame terminar, te equivocas en una cosa….no es de madrugada"**

Esa información nueva me llamó la atención

Tal vez podría hacerme una idea de donde podría estar si me dijera la hora

y como si estuviera leyéndome la mente lo escribió

 **"son las 12:14, así que estamos bien"**

Abrí los ojos de sobremanera

No…no podía ser verdad

Debía ser una extraña broma

Y es que la hora que acababa de decir era la misma que me marcaba en el móvil

 **"oh buena esa, así que estas en Japon?"** comenté

 **"sí, estoy en Japon"**

No…

No podía ser cierto

Me tomé el rostro un tanto desencajada

Esto no podía estar pasando

 **"en serio…no me digas que estas de vuelta en la ciudad"** dije sintiendo un escalofrió recorrer mi cuerpo

Temía por la respuesta

A lo mejor y estaba jugandome una mala broma

Pero Natsuki no era así

No era su estilo

 **"sí estoy de vuelta, pero es un secreto"**

Mi mente se quedó en blanco

 **"y que estás haciendo aquí"** todo comenzó a darme vueltas

no…no podía ser verdad

No quería creer que fuera verdad

Y es que esto cambiaba el escenario

Podía ser peligroso

Pero se suponía que estaba comenzando de cero

En que diablos estaba pensando

Definitivamente sería un grave error si...

si ella en realidad estaba aquí

 **"tengo que ver a alguien"** Finalizó

Que?

Si quería volverme loca ahora lo estaba consiguiendo

 **"a quien…."** los dedos me temblaban demasiado

 **"no es importante, como sea ya me tengo que ir"**

 **"espera donde estas"** pregunté sintiendo mi corazón latir con fuerza delatando mi desesperación

Contuve la respiración esperando una respuesta que no se a donde me llevaría

Es decir que era lo que quería conseguir con esto

 **"estoy en casa"**

Un sudor frío recorrió mi cuerpo y mis piernas comenzaron a temblar

No… no había manera de que estuviera en la mansión

Incluso me costaba creer de que estuviera diciendo la verdad

Se suponía que ella estaba escapando de todos

Que diablos hacía aquí, si lo que le daba miedo era que papá pudiera encontrarla

Acaso se estaba exponiendo a que eso pudiera pasar?

O es que ya sabía la verdad

Sabía que jamás dije nada

Estaba presa del pánico haciéndome suposiciones en la cabeza, ya ni era capaz de responder

y para hacerme caer en la desesperación ella volvió a escribir

 **"estoy en mi casa"**

 **c...**

* * *

uff so fue todo

muchas gracias por haber leido

intentaré actualizar mas seguido O.O

creo que esto se va a descontrolar

que es lo que hará Shizuru

y Natsuki ,realmente estará en casa¿? O.o

ya sabe la verdad

que esta pasando doctor garcía

ok ya...en fin eso fue todo

hasta la próxima =D


	27. XXI- parte 3

Omg!

antes de empezar como siempre quiero agradecer sus comentarios o.o

primero quiero pedir disculpas por la demora u.u

se me ha hecho difícil estas semanas

pero bueno ahora si aui esta la conti que tanto esperaban

espero y les guste =D

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **XXI.-PARTE 3**

* * *

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo

Apenas y me daba cuenta de mis propios actos

Me pregunté que diablos era lo que quería lograr

Me quedé quieta sintiendo todo mi cuerpo estremecerse esperando algo que tal vez no ocurriría

Que se supone que le iba a decir si era cierto que ella estaba tras esa puerta

le pediría disculpas?

suplicaría perdón por todo el dolor que le causé?

no, para nada

la única manera de seguir con esta estupidez era seguir siendo la misma mierda de siempre

"Solo actúa" me volví a repetir

Era fácil decirlo pero estaba segura que otra sería la historia en el momento que entrara a la casa

Sería muy diferente cuando viera su rostro delante de mi

cuando sus ojos chocaron con los míos me quedaría de piedra

y probablemente me olvidaría de como hablar

de como respirar

Seguramente mis piernas tampoco me responderían

Me quedaría helada esperando que algún milagro suceda para que poder reaccionar

"solo actúa" volví a decirme

tomando aliento y valor que no tenía

Era fácil pensar que podría lidiar con ella y se suponía que esa sería la parte mas sencilla

Que se supone que le diría cuando la viera?

No tenía nada que deci

Y que se supone que le respondería si me preguntaba que era lo que estaba haciendo aqui

A decir verdad, ni si quiera yo sabía que estaba haciendo

En qué diablos pensaba

En realidad, no estaba pensando bien las cosas

Otra vez estaba mis impulsos volvían a ganar la batalla

Sin embargo

si en realidad ella estaba de vuelta entonces tal vez

y solo tal vez podría arreglar las cosas como debería haber sido en un principio

Aunque el precio a pagar fuera el mas alto

ya no podía seguir asi

ni papá ni Hana se lo merecían

Solo tal vez por eso era que aun no me escapaba

De todas maneras estar aquí era lo correcto

Ademas ella me lo pidió, fue en el mensaje que me envió después de decirme que estaba en Japón

 **"tengo que pedirte un gran favor"**

 **"dile a Shizuru que venga a mi casa, sé que será difícil, pero intenta convencerla"**

 **"tengo la certeza de que lo harás"**

No entendía porque quería que viniera

No tenía sentido

Mucho menos que le pidiera ese favor a esa amiga que en realidad no existía

"solo actúa"

Suspiré mientras me armaba de valor para entrar

Me sorprendí al ver que la puerta estaba abierta era como si estuviera esperándome

Era como si supiera que me convencerían de venir

No podría decir cuanto tiempo me quedé quieta decidiendo si debía entrar o no

Para cuando me di cuenta de lo que hacía ya estaba dentro

Lo primero que vi al entrar fue la sala que se encontraba vacía, no parecía que nadie estuviera dentro excepto por una pequeña mochila que estaba acomodada en uno de los sillones, supuse que debía ser de ella

-como es que te convenció.-la escuché decir detrás de mi

Debí agradecer que no estuviera de frente pues habría visto mi cara de sorpresa y probablemente todo se hubiera ido a la mierda

Toda esa supuesta actuación no hubiera servido de nada

que no me viera me daba tiempo de asimilar las cosas

escuchar de nuevo su voz era algo que esperaba no me sorprendiera tanto

maldición, que equivocada estaba

"solo actúa" volví a repetirme

-vaya, no lo creía…cuando me dijo que estabas de vuelta.-dije soltando una leve risilla.-no tenía sentido, es decir ni si quiera tiene sentido que te conozca.-añadí mientras me daba la vuelta cubriendo mis emociones con la mejor mascara que podía hacer.-supongo que no debo ser tan incrédula.-fue lo ultimo que dije antes de que mis ojos se encontraran con las de ella

Y allí estaba frente a mi

Natsuki Kuga

La que una vez se dignó a ser mi guardia personal

Se veía mucho mas hermosa de lo que recordaba

O tal vez siempre fue así solo que no me daba cuenta

Apenas y pude contener la respiración por la sorpresa de verla otra vez

de ver esos orbes verdes tan inocentes, y ese rostro tan enigmatico

Podía escuchar los latidos de mi corazón acelerarse

Ella en cambio parecía estar tomándolo con mucha más naturalidad

Se le veía muy tranquila

Demasiado para mi gusto

-en serio como fue que te convenció.-volvió a preguntar en un tono curioso, parecía estar mas ansiosa en saber la respuesta que por mi presencia.-

"solo actúa"

-las apuestas siempre son interesantes, mucho mas si el premio lo vale.-expresé tratando de controlar mis impulsos y mis emociones, hacía lo mejor que podía para que ella no se diera cuenta de nada, esperaba que siguiera pensando que era la misma tipeja de siempre, aunque no es como si hubiera cambiado de todas maneras.-pero definitivamente he perdido

Ella ladeó la cabeza con un gesto particular intentando comprender el engaño

Tal vez quería descubrir mi mentira

Pero como podría

En este punto todas las posibilidades podían ser verdaderas

Quien me decía si ya sabía que no existía ninguna amiga imaginaría

Lo más lógico era pensar que ya lo sabía todo, que ya había descubierto todas mis mentiras

Que nunca la culpé

Que no fui capaz de hacerlo

Tal vez yo había sido la ingenua y todo esto ya estaba planeado

-así que una apuesta.-se dijo así misma mientras intentaba imaginarse de que se trataría.-en realidad no esperaba que vinieras

-y yo no esperaba verte, se suponía que habías escapado del país para perderte y que harías todo lo posible para que jamás te encontraran.-señalé haciéndole recordar el error que estaba cometiendo por estar de vuelta.-teníamos un trato, un acuerdo de palabra que acabas de romper, pensé que por lo menos tendrías eso pero veo que no.-susurré con malicia

Si supiera que en realidad estaba muerta de miedo probablemente se reiría de mi estúpido intento por verme como la mala

Ella se acercó unos pasos y sentí un escalofrió recorrer todo mi cuerpo

Retrocedí mas por propio reflejo que por otra cosa

Ella se percató de ese pequeño detalle

-qué crees que voy a hacer.-preguntó con una entonación neutra, parecía causarle cierta gracia que le tuviera miedo, aunque no era miedo lo que me provocaba

Se hizo a un lado y se sentó en el sillón más alejado, como si estuviera tratando de mantener la distancia para no incomodarme

Natsuki desprendía un aura de tranquilidad y calma, muy opuesto a lo que esperaba

Pensaba que sería diferente

es decir, por lo menos que estuviera nerviosa o ansiosa por estar de regreso

Incluso debería estar asustada por estar tan cerca de las personas que juró no volver a ver

O es que acaso ya sabía la verdad?

Era eso o definitivamente estaba actuando mucho mejor que yo

Contuve la respiración pensando que hacer, como seguir para no perder el control

En realidad, no sabía cuáles eran sus intenciones de hacerme venir aquí

Acaso era una trampa?

-no recuerdo que fueras tan callada.-mencionó cortando el extraño silencio que se había formado.-que estas pensando, no me digas que estas asustada de mi

Tardé un breve instante descifrando porque me estaba diciendo todo eso

Al parecer ella seguía teniendo en su mente lo que había pasado aquel día

Me pregunté si ya recordaba como fue que sucedieron los hechos

Si era así probablemente me odiaría con más razón

Un odio devoto que lo merecía

Pero no había nada de eso

Era extraño, pero no detectaba que estuviera furiosa o enojada

Con solo mirarla a los ojos me daba cuenta que algo no andaba bien

No había rencor…ni furia

Si los tenía por verme, los estaba ocultando tan bien que no me dejaba notar el engaño

-tu deberías ser la que estuviera asustada.-señalé reaccionado a sus palabras.-sabes que pasaría si supieran que estás aquí?.-la única forma de ver alguna señal que me diera respuestas era confrontándola de esta manera

Sin embargo no surtió efecto

Ni una señal

-si, tal vez debería ser la que esté asustada.-respondió cambiando su semblante, como si estuviera pensando, aun así no se veía preocupada por las consecuencias que podrían suceder.-sin embargo mis prioridades han cambiado

No entendí sus palabras

Y eso me ponía en una posición difícil

Estaba perdida, sin dirección, no sabía donde ir ni que hacer

-ok no me interesa tus prioridades…. no entiendo qué diablos haces acá, porque has regresado.-solo necesitaba actuar lo suficientemente bien, tenía que demostrar que no había cambiado.-pensé que te había dejado claras las cosas

-tanto te molesta mi presencia?.-como era que se atrevía a preguntar tal cosa

Si ya sabía la respuesta

Cuantas veces se lo había dicho sin necesidad de hablarnos

¿Acaso no estaba claro?

Acaso no estaba claro mi mentira?

-en serio lo preguntas?... acaso no sabes cuando te odio, el hecho de volver a verte acaba de arruinar mi día y probablemente toda mi semana.-respondí con fingido enfado

"solo actúa" volví a repetirme

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces me lo había dicho

Estaba siendo difícil

Demasiado

Sobre todo, porque ella no dejaba de mirarme a los ojos

Desde que nuestras miradas se encontraron no dejó de hacerlo

Era una batalla que estaba perdiendo

No aguantaría mucho tiempo

En cualquier momento apartaría la mirada y entonces ella vería esa señal

ella vería esa herida

esa abertura

Solo necesita ver algo pequeño

Lo suficientemente sutil para que se diera cuenta

No se que era lo que sabía

No se si ya lo sabía todo

Si sabía todas mis mentiras

Deseaba que no

Rogaba que no

Y solo por ese deseo tenía que seguir actuando

-ok, bueno supongo que nadie sabe que estas aquí cierto?, ya que deberías seguir en clases según la hora.-dijo mientras sacaba su móvil para ver la hora.-por cierto podrías decirme su nombre?.-

Contuve las ganas de reír

Estaba preguntando por mi amiga que no existía

-¿que?.-volví a reír.-no sabes el nombre de la chica con quien al parecer has mantenido contacto todos estos meses?

-en realidad no lo sé.-susurró un tanto curioso.-invéntate un nombre bonito y dímelo

Me cuerpo se congeló

Y entonces toda esa barrera y esa mera actuación se fue a la mierda en un instante

Y ya no fue solo una pequeña abertura

Todo se hizo añicos

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa

-q…que, que estás diciendo.-si mi cara no me había delatado, probablemente el tartamudeo si

Y entonces pude ver como ese rostro y esa mirada apacible cambiaba abruptamente

Era como si el hecho de romper mi mascara fuera motivo para que ella también se quitara el antifaz

Su expresión se volvió dura y sus ojos calmos se tornaron fríos y tensos

-invéntate uno y dímelo Shizuru.-esta vez su voz salió diferente

Y si antes no estaba presa del pánico

Ahora si

"solo actúa"

Tal como lo había supuesto

Ella ya sabía que no existía ninguna amiga imaginaria

-vaya, desde cuando lo sabes.-inquirí con curiosidad como si el hecho de verme descubierta no me hubiera afectado, aunque por dentro estaba muerta de miedo.-creo que te subestime demasiado….

-que era lo que estabas tramando, siempre fuiste tú quien tuvo su celular.-dijo casi con lamento.-acaso pensabas publicar realmente las fotos de Miya?.-preguntó con ese mismo tono que me hizo helar la sangre

-no claro que no, solo quería divertirme un rato.-contesté entre risas, trataba de ocultar que no viera lo asustada que estaba.-de ninguna manera lo hubiera hecho, bueno por otro lado tal vez si lo hubiera hecho con tu video, donde apareces con esa horrorosa pijama.-añadí como si estuviera burlándome

Como si todo esto me importara una mierda

Pero así tenía que hacer

Asi era yo de todas maneras

Asi me conoció

No tenía porque ser diferente ahora

Ya no había nada que pudiera hacerle cambiar de opinión

Ahora estaba segura que me odiaría más que nunca

Si alguna vez eso pudo haber cambiado ya no había manera de que sucediera

Eso lo tenía claro

Lo tuve muy claro estas malditas semanas en que sufrí por estos malditos sentimientos

-y que estabas tramando cuando conversabas conmigo?….a donde querías llegar en este nuevo juego?.-preguntó y vi como apretaba los puños, apenas y se contenía de estar quieta, pero en cualquier momento perdería el control

-nada, solo mataba el tiempo y me aseguraba de que no volvieras, pero eres tan terca que no haces caso, regresaste y lo acabas de arruinar, acaso lo estas haciendo solo para molestarme?.-pregunté de manera burlona.-

Ella fue la primera en romper el contacto visual

La vi desviar la mirada a un costado

Se tomó el rostro como si estuviera pensando si tenía primero que romperme la cara o el brazo

En este punto pensaba que se pondría de pie y me lanzaría una cachetada cuanto menos

O a saber que

-que más querías de mí, no entiendo si ya me habías quitado todo, porque seguir con ese afán de jugar conmigo.-suspiró decepcionada mientras ya no se atrevía a mirarme.-que era lo que querías lograr…

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta

Por un momento se me cruzó la idea de decirle toda la verdad

Decirle que solo quería reparar las cosas

Pero como bien me conocía lo terminé arruinando aun peor

Siempre lo arruinaba

No tenía por qué ser la excepción ahora no?

-ya te lo dije, quería que no volvieras.-no se como hice para que responder sin que se me quebrara la voz.-que era lo que pensabas?….acaso creías que había algún interés oculto, como sea, lo acabas de arruinar regresando, a lo mejor y solo estas aquí para provocarme, para decirme que mi tonto plan no ha funcionado

¿Tal vez y era por eso no?

Seguramente solo estaba aquí para volver a hacer de mi vida un martirio

Y claro que sería capaz de hacerlo

Ahora mucho más que antes, pero de otras maneras

Me volvería loca

-no puedo entenderlo, tanto me odias?.-

"No tienes idea"

-como no tienes idea.-respondí.-asi que por tu bien regresa y piérdete para siempre o sufrirás las consecuencias

-...y todavía tienes el descaro de amenazarme.-dijo poniéndose de pie.-sigues siendo la misma niña engreída de siempre, maldita suerte la tuya que no puedo hacer nada, en serio te mandaría al hospital

Sonreí divertida

Irónicamente esa confesión me decía muchas cosas

Ella seguía queriendo a papá

Tanto así, como para no atreverse a tocarme

Natsuki seguía siendo una idiota

Sin embargo, esto cambiaba las cosas de nuevo a mi favor para variar

-si, como sea; no se porque diablos has regresado pero ya estas advertida, será mejor que te largues ahora mismo.-era una última advertencia

De todas maneras no tenías esperanzas

Nunca las tuve

Ahora se podría decir que solo confirmaba algo que no ocurriría

Ya no tendríamos ningún tipo de contacto

Nunca mas

para que intentar algo que jamas pasaría

Ademas la haría daño

Al final con lo fácil que podría ser, solo terminaría haciéndola sufrir

Era momento de mostrarle que seguía siendo la misma estúpida niña y cortar toda posibilidad

-ya no tienes nada con que amenazarme Shizuru.-contestó a mi provocación

No podía estar más equivocada

Resoplé esperando que dijera algo mas

Creo que lo estaba llevando demasiado bien porque pude notar como dudaba de sus propias palabras

Como si no estuviera segura

-en realidad si la tengo.-dije mostrándome desafiante.-vamos no me hagas decirlo

-de que rayos hablas.-bramó enfurecida nuevamente.-no tienes nada, hiciste que todos me odiaran, por algo que no debió suceder.-exclamó acercándose a mi pero antes de que pudiera acortar distancia se detuvo abruptamente.-sabes que no fue mi culpa

Esa nueva confesión me daba de nuevo información que necesitaba para estar segura

-oh y entonces aun así te atreves a regresar sabiendo que te odian?.-pregunté con ironía

No tenía mucho sentido, pero la razón debía ser mas importante

Me pregunté cuál sería

A lo mejor si movía las piezas con delicadeza me las diría

-es necesario que esté aquí.-respondió volviendo a retroceder unos pasos para mantener la distancia, un extraño comportamiento, acaso estaba teniendo miedo de perder el control?.-aun en contra de mi voluntad, en serio si pudiera escoger, estaría muy lejos de aqui

-ok no me interesa tus motivos solo simplemente vete y todo seguirá estando bien.-

-lo siento pero ya no estoy bajos tus caprichos Shizuru.-respondió con ese mismo tono frío de antes.-

-en eso te equivocas.-susurré.-en realidad... acaso sigues pensando que te odian?.-su expresión se volvió un poema al escuchar mis palabras.-te fuiste pensando que era eso verdad?.-pregunté tratando de aguantar las ganas de reir

Ella levantó la mirada totalmente confundida por mis palabras pues no lograba entender de que estaba hablando

Cual ingenua como siempre

Supongo que debí hacer lo correcto en ese momento

Es decir, me hubiera ahorrado toda esta estúpida situación con una simple mentira

-creo que sabes de lo que estoy hablando.-añadí con una sádica sonrisa en el rostro, como si el haberlo ocultado hubiera sido mucho peor que confesarlo

Ella desvió la mirada con una mueca de confusión y extrañeza

Se estaba dando cuenta de que hablaba

Seguía teniendo esa arma

-no me digas que.-se detuvo con dolor.-….que no lo hiciste.-dijo en un lamento que se le escapó de los labios.-no podrías ser tan enferma, tan cruel…no…no podrías.-se dijo así misma.-no...no!

-bueno es decir se supone que te habías marchado no?, y esa era la condición para que me quedara callada asi qu…-

No pude terminar de hablar pues sentí un tirón contra la pared tan fuerte que me dejó sin aire

Gemí de dolor por el impacto del golpe

-que diablos haces.-bramé mostrándome furiosa y enojada aunque en el fondo estaba muriéndome de miedo

Sobre todo, porque ella tenía acorralada

No recordaba haber estado tan cerca de ella como ahora

Sus ojos se mostraban completamente caóticos y su expresión no me daba una buena señal de que pudiera salir ilesa

-en serio no me digas que tú.-apretó tan fuerte una de mis muñecas que volví a jadear de dolor.-Shizuru, elige bien tus palabras.-señaló como una advertencia.-podrían ser las ultimas que salgan de tus labios

Era un farol

Sabía que no podía hacerme nada

Aunque el hecho de no poder mover mis brazos o mis piernas me dijeraotra cosa

Creo que todo este tiempo había llegado a conocer lo suficientemente bien a Natsuki para saber hasta donde podía llegar

Este era su maximo

-¿entonces quieres que te mienta?.-pregunté mirándole directamente a esos ojos verdes que me desconcertaban, el hecho de que estuviera tan cerca era algo que no había tenido el privilegio de observar tan a detalle…aun en esta situación era difícil que no me llamaran la atención.-podría mentirte bien si elijo mis palabras.-añadí con cierta gracia

-mierda….porque…¿porque no lo hiciste?.-volvió a preguntar y de nuevo sentí la presión alrededor de mi muñeca, el dolor era tan fuerte que sentía que en cualquier momento se rompería

Dolía

Dolía demasiado pero no llegaría a mas

Volví a jadear de dolor

Supongo que era lo menos que merecía

-no se los dije…porque te fuiste, ya no tenía caso no?.-respondí conteniendo el dolor.-ya para que si se suponía que no ibas a regresar

-idiota!.-gritó enfurecida fuera de si, volví a sentir un sacudon que aturdió mis sentidos.-que diablos, se supone que tenías que hacerlo….no puede ser entonces ellos.- cerró los ojos mientras las lagrimas empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.-no puede ser

-ellos piensan que estas muerta, aunque no me lo hayan dicho creo que tanto papá como Hana piensan así, solo que no se atreven a decirlo en voz alta.-susurré sintiendo lo miserable que había sido por provocar todo esta situación

No solo había arruinado a Natsuki haciendo que pensara que sus peores miedos se habían hecho realidad

Si no también me había encargado de hacer infeliz a todos en la casa

No solo a papá o Hana, sino también Miya y los demás

Verlos sufrir todos los días esperando que Natsuki regresara ha sido el peor castigo

Yo también he llorado

No era una excusa

Ya estaba harta de siempre buscar responsables

-deja de mentir, que es lo que quieres ahora…dime que mierda quieres.-reclamó apretando los dientes, temblando de rabia y frustración.-en serio déjate de juegos

-no te estoy mintiendo.-susurré

-deja de decir esas idioteces, ya basta!.-volvió a sacudirme

Volví a sonreír actuando lo mejor que podía hacerlo

Aun en esas circunstancias

Sabía que no podía llegar a mas

Seguía siendo intocable

Aprovechando esa ventaja me aparté haciendo fuerza

saqué mi móvil como si fuera mi mejor arma

en estos momentos lo era

-vale, entonces comprobemos si estoy mintiendo.-dije poniendo a prueba su convicción.-

Ella me miró un tanto desesperada

Se moría de ganas por querer decirme algo

Pero que podía hacer

Nada

Nada…incluso después de todo lo que había pasado

-deja de mentir.-exclamó en un ultimo intento por querer negar lo evidente

Tenía el presentimiento que ya se había dado cuenta

Busqué el contacto que pondría en evidencia mi verdad

Si ella tenía dudas después de esto todo se iría a la mierda

A decir verdad no tenía idea de lo que pasaría después de esto

El móvil empezó a sonar esperando la llamada

En ese momento pude ver un atisbo de pánico en la expresion de su rostro

Estaba por decirme que me detuviera pero antes contestaron mi llamada

-Shizuru cariño?.-la voz de Hana salió un tanto presurosa, que llamara a esta hora era muy inusual ya que se suponía que debía estar en clases.-

-hola Nana.-saludé mientras me enfocaba en Natsuki la cual se había quedado de piedra al escuchar su voz.-disculpa por llamarte a estas horas pero ha pasado algo muy importante

Natsuki levantó el rostro y pude notar que me decía con la mirada que me detuviera

Que no lo hiciera

Sin embargo, ya era tarde

Era momento de terminar con esto

De todas maneras, ella se lo había buscado

-que ha sucedido.-

-es Natsuki.-susurré su nombre y un extraño silencio se formó en el ambiente, como si decir ese nombre fuera un sacrilegio.-estoy con ella.-

-q..que?...de que estas hablando.-sonaba claramente sorprendida y se podía sentir su ansiedad.-Shizuru?

Natsuki volvió a mirarme entre desesperada y desconcertada

quería decirme que ya no siguiera con esto

-está de vuelta.-contesté y de nuevo se formó un breve silencio.-no estoy mintiendo Hana, realmente ella esta aquí.-estaba claro que la noticia que le estaba dando era imposible de creer, es mas se podría decir que se trataba de una cruel broma.-espera te la pasó para que escuches su voz.-dije mientras le entregaba el móvil.-es hora de que veas mis mentiras.-dije en un susurro mientras retrocedía unos pasos esperando que se atreviera a hablar

El silencio de Hana al otro lado era una clara señal de que no estaba mintiendo

-no puedes haberlo hecho.-dijo como si fuera un lamento.-se suponía que tenías que delatarme.-añadió mientras un llanto silencioso provocó que sus lagrimas cayeran copiosamente por su rostro

Lloraba porque sabía lo que su repentina ausencia habría provocado no solo en Hana, si no también en papá

Si se hubiera ido como una villana entonces no habría existido ningún problema

-Hana?.-su voz salió quebrada mientras miraba el suelo sintiéndose miserable, como si ella fuera la culpable de todo.-

-n...Natsuki…Natsuki…Natsuki eres tú?.-preguntó ansiosa.-Natsuki eres tú cariño?.-

Natsuki se tomó el rostro con la mano y se puso de rodillas mientras comenzaba a llorar desconsoladamente, en silencio

El dolor era tan fuerte que la quebró

Comenzó a sollozar

-si Señorita Hana soy yo.-respondió con la voz rota.-soy yo….-volvió a decir cual niña pequeña

No pudo responder

Hana no pudo decir nada

Lo único que pudimos escuchar fue su llanto desconsolado por volver a escuchar la voz de su niña favorita

No pudiendo soportar ese sonido, Natsuki cortó la llamada mientras caía al suelo de espaldas a seguir sufriendo

Su llanto dejó de ser silencioso

Dolía verla así

Tanto que….

Pero no podía mostrarse así

Se supone que tenía que actuar

Que me siguiera viendo como siempre

De todas formas, ya estaba hecho

Ahora tendría que confesar todos mis crímenes

Confesar que todo había sido culpa mía

Que era responsable que Natsuki se fuera

Que era responsable del sufrimiento de todos

Supongo que era lo menos que podía hacer

Era la manera de redimir mis pecados

 **c...**

* * *

uff bueno eso fue todo

muchas gracias por todo

espero que les haya gustado

a saber que pasara ahora

T_T

en fin nos vemos hasta una próxima ocasión

espero poder actualizar estos dias =D

nos vemos


	28. XXI-PARTE 4

oh oh oh O.O

antes que nada quiero agradecer sus reviews

son l s mejores =D

y bueno sin mas preámbulos aquí la conti

espero y les guste

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **XXI.-Parte 4**

* * *

Cuantas veces había visto a mi padre llorar?

No recordaba muchas

Siendo sincera no recordaba una en particular, la única que se me venía a la memoria, era aquel día en el hospital cuando el doctor le daba la noticia de que mamá ya no estaría con nosotros nunca mas

Después no se me venía otro momento que le quebrara de esa manera

No era que papá sea alguien que aparentara dureza o frialdad, al contrario, siempre tenía una expresión tranquila y amable, de esas que lo hacían ser bueno en los negocios, no tenía mascaras…así era él

Tenía una personalidad que no contrastaba con los negocios o la empresa

Sin embargo tal vez esa era la razón por las que a veces me confundía, es decir muchas veces no tenía idea de que era lo que realmente sentía; cuando venía a casa no sabía si estaría preocupado o enojado por las cosas del trabajo...

era un poco difícil leerlo emocionalmente, sobre todo si mantenía casi siempre esa misma expresión

Sé que papá nunca ha tenido malas intenciones

estoy segura que todo lo hizo para no preocuparme

Sé que lo destrozó lo de mamá, tanto como a mí, supongo que fue en ese momento que nos distanciamos, tal vez lo hicimos porque teníamos miedo de que hablaríamos de ella para recordarla cuando estuviéramos juntos

No lo se

Y al distanciarme fue Natsuki quien se mantuvo cerca de él, en esa época no entendía muy bien cual era el papel de la Kuga, claro, siempre la vi como si fuera una criada mas en la casa, aunque en el fondo sabía que no era así, solo me engañaba para no creer lo que en realidad estaba pasando

Ella se había vuelto más importante que yo

y eso no lo aceptaba

No lo quería creer

Pero ahora lo hago

Como no aceptarlo después de ver como papá lloró abrazándola como si fuera su hija, esa imagen me recordó a la primera vez que la vi, cuando era esa niña pequeña que no dejaba de llorar mientras papá trataba de reconfortarla mientras la cargaba en brazos

La escena se volvió a repetir

Y ver eso me dolió demasiado

No tanto por el hecho de comprobar con mis propios ojos lo que ya me temía y me negaba a aceptar

Si no mas bien por el dolor que había causado a papá

él no se merecía esto

Natsuki tampoco

Ni Hana, ni Miya…nadie

Me dolía porque había sido mi culpa

Yo era la culpable del sufrimiento de todos

Y eso me hacía sentir miserable

Aunque no era como si pensara que no lo merecía

Levanté la mirada mientras seguía con la vista la oficina de papá, la cual estaba cerrada, hacía horas de que Hana, Natsuki y papá se encontraban allí, de tanto en tanto se escuchaba la particular risa de la nana

Seguramente todavía no habían llegado al momento de pedirle explicaciones a Natsuki del porque había escapado de nuestras vidas sin decir ni una sola palabra

Estaba mas que claro que cuando sucediera, las risas cesarían y el ambiente se tornaría desconcertante e incierto, sobre todo para mi

Conocía a Natsuki y estaba segura que sería lo suficientemente idiota y confesaría su crimen y los motivos por los cuales huyó de la casa

Oh si, la chica seguía siendo una ingenua de primera pensando que estaría haciendo las cosas de la manera correcta

Claro que si, para ella era pecado seguir ocultando esa mentira

Por mas miedo que tuviera, al final ella lo diría todo

Tal vez si siguiera siendo la misma de siempre probablemente ahora mismo estaría viendo una manera de salir bien parada de la situación

Podría crear muchos escenarios en los cuales podría salvarme

Pero no

Ya estaba cansada de mentir

Estaba siendo prisionera de mis engaños

Ya no lo soportaba

Lo confesaría todo al final

Merecía el peor de los castigos por mi estupidez

Mentiría si decía que no estaba asustada por lo que pasaría

Lo estaba y mucho, pero lo que me causaba mayor miedo era que no pudieran perdonarme

Eso si no lo soportaría

Y ese pensamiento era la razón por la cual me temblaban las piernas y por la que a cada instante se me venía la idea de retroceder y negarlo todo cual criminal que no queire aceptar sus culpas

No creía que esta postura de falsa valentía me durara mucho tiempo, así que rogaba a Natsuki porque de una maldita vez soltara las razones que la llevaron a huir

Suspiré de mala gana mientras veía la puerta, deseando que se abriera o que en el peor de los casos, Hana gritara mi nombre ordenándome que viniera a dar mi versión de los hechos

A este punto estaba claro que fui la mala en todo esto

No había manera de tapar el sol con un dedo

Aunque tal vez podría

Es decir Natsuki siempre me ha dado otra oportunidad

Incluso viendo la situación fríamente sería fácil decir que es verdad que ella intentó atacarme y por la vergüenza de admitirlo se fue, era sencillo decir que se escapó por miedo y culpa porque sabía las consecuencias que vendrían

Las circunstancias me beneficiaban, aun en contra de mi voluntad lo hacían, y es que papá aun no sabía del secreto que ocultaba Hana acerca de Natsuki, incluso tendría sentido que mi mentira fuese verdad si la muy idiota seguía pensando que me había hecho daño

Hana dudaría al primer momento

Entonces podría volver a poner las fichas a mi favor

Incluso podría decir que hacer eso sería mucho más fácil que confesar

Sería el camino más sencillo

Pero no puedo

Hacer verdad una mentira solo causaría que el dolor se volviera aun peor

Natsuki probablemente debía estar sufriendo ahora mismo mientras cuenta los segundos para confesar su crimen

Temiendo que cuando lo haga sus peores temores se volvieran realidad

Que tan ingenua podía llegar a ser

Mas que ingenua, estaba pasándose de inocente

Una completa idiota

Los minutos pasaron muy lentamente, esperaba que en cualquier momento o fuera papá o Hana quien gritara mi nombre, o no se….

Como si se tratara de una sentencia la puerta se abrió y vi salir a Hana que me lanzó una mirada de desconcierto

parecía como si estuviera decepcionada, o eso era lo que quería creer

Oh claro que sí, seguramente estaría decepcionada por la confesión de ese crimen que Natsuki nunca cometió

Era increíble como de la felicidad de un encuentro emotivo todo podía volver a caerse en pedazos por unas simples palabras

Me levanté del mueble mientras suspiraba un tanto intranquila

Era irónico que de nuevo estuvieran malinterpretando las cosas

Supongo que era momento de redimirme

Por lo menos esta vez

…..

Todo estaba muy silencioso

Miré a papá sin saber que cara poner al igual que a Natsuki esperando que me explicara que era lo que había dicho

No sabía cómo sentirme

Ni que mierda era lo que pasaba

De todos los escenarios que me había imaginado este no se me cruzó ni por casualidad

Era una completa sorpresa

Volví a mirarla esperando que me dijera algo

Que me dijera porque diablos había dicho todo eso

Esto no era lo que debía pasar

-no….no, eso no fue lo que ocurrió!.-exclamé mirando con desconcierto al motivo de mis frustraciones, le quería decir que estupidez estaba haciendo.-vamos Natsuki solo dilo y acaba con esto de una vez, o lo haces tú o lo digo yo.-bramé como si se tratara de una advertencia

Tanto Papá como Hana se miraron entre si contrariados por mi actitud, seguramente no esperaban que me plantara de frente a ella exigiéndole que dijera la verdad

Que diablos le ocurría

Tenía la oportunidad de joderme

Tenía la oportunidad de hacer las cosas bien

Que carajos pensaba

O era eso o se había vuelto completamente loca

Volví la vista hacia Hana que seguía con el semblante preocupado, al parecer mis ganas de querer ver cosas que no eran me había jugado una mala pasada

Desesperada la tomé por el cuello de su polera

Traté de empujarla pero no pude hacerla retroceder

Hice de todas mis fuerzas para sacudirla sintiéndome una completa idiota

-Shizuru que estás haciendo!.-papá fue el primero en reaccionar al ver que mi intento de darle una bofetada no había rendido sus frutos, puesto que antes que llegara a su rostro ella me había detenido sosteniéndome de la muñeca.-Shizurú.-volvió a ordenar pero una mierda

-que no lo ven, que está mintiendo!.-grité fuera de si esperando que reaccionaran y no se dejaran llevar por sus palabras sin sentido.-no es verdad lo que dice.-volví a gritar mientras volvía a mirarla fijamente, me mantuve de puntillas intentando llegar a su altura pero no tenía caso, a diferencia de todos los presentes que estaban desconcertados ella era la única que se veía muy calmada, estaba tan cómoda por la situación que incluso hizo un ademan para que Hana no se acercara, la nana temía que volviera a intentar darle otra bofetada

y tenía razón

-no estoy mintiendo.-respondió mirándome de frente con una mueca de fingido desconcierto, era como si estuviera montando un teatro porque no se veía venir que actuara de esta manera, pero ya lo sabía.-no entiendo porque reaccionas así….

-oh claro, que lo haces, deja de actuar.-volví a gritar furiosa.-ya que no te atreves a decirles, lo diré yo para que sepan la verdad

La miré desafiante, esto no iba a quedarse así

Esta era mi oportunidad y no la iba a desaprovechar

-¿la verdad?.-repitió esa palabra con un tono tan mal actuado que me hizo rabiar.-esta bien Shizuru, dinos cual es la verdad.-ahora ella fue quien tomo la iniciativa

Me soltó con suavidad mientras su semblante cambiaba un poco

Entonces me di cuenta

Pude ver en sus ojos que ella aun no me creía

Aun pensaba que me había hecho daño

Pero no tenía sentido

Porque diablos seguía pensando eso

Cual era su objetivo

Que mierda

Acaso quería que la destrozara?

Podía hacerlo

Era tan fácil como mentir

Si mentía ahora todo se terminaba para ella

acaso eso era lo que quería?

Claro, o era eso o en realidad estaba actuando mucho mejor que yo pero no puedes ocultar cuando estás asustada

Y Natsuki lo estaba

Seguramente estaría pensando que no desaprovecharía la oportunidad

Y no lo haría

Volví a mirarla esperando que se arrepintiera

Esperaba una señal que me dijera que no lo hiciera

Pero solo pude ver esos ojos verdes expectantes esperando su sentencia

Sonreí mientras negaba con la cabeza

Sabía que era una estúpida

Pero esto superaba mis pronósticos

-la verdad es que…..-era tan fácil, tanto y no entendía porque no me salían las palabras de la boca.-es que…-volví a levantar la vista esperando que me detuviera

Pero nada

Me quedé en silencio volviendo a confrontarla

No entendía porque no me detenía

Lo único que podía pensar era que a lo mejor me estaba poniendo a prueba

Sin embargo el precio que pagaría si no salía como ella esperaba lo perdería todo

mientras el conflicto emocional golpeaba mi cabeza ella se acercó y me susurró al oido

-Solo dilo Shizuru.-abrí los ojos con sorpresa.-está bien, ya no importa.-

Giré el rostro para ver que Hana me miraba expectante al igual que papá

Ellos tampoco entendían que sucedía

O que diablos era lo que Natsuki quería escuchar que dijera

"ok fue tu decisión"

ambas lo lamentariamos

…..

Las clases estaban por terminar y apenas había podido estar atenta a la de la ultima hora, no tenía muchos ánimos ni tampoco tenía cabeza para pensar, no tenía ánimos de hacer nada

Además de que no podía dejar de pensar lo que había pasado ayer, ya había demasiado de verla de nuevo, ese encuentro en su casa había sido lo suficientemente desgastante y caótico

Si a eso sumaba el hecho de lo que vendría después entonces supongo que era normal que me sintiera vacía y sin fuerzas

De todas formas, después de lo que hice mi conciencia debería estar matándome

y así lo estaba haciendo segundo a segundo

hasta me costaba respirar

-desde la mañana estas perdida.-la voz de Mai me sacó de mis pensamientos, me hizo señal de que el profesor acababa de terminar las clases y la mitad del salón ya se había marchado.-despistada como pocas veces.-añadió volviendo acomodarse en su sitio.-que sucede, no me digas que te volviste a pelear con Nat, lo positivo es que puedes remediarlo escribiendo unas disculpas

-no, no fue asi.-no podía decir que había sido una pelea, es decir la situación siempre estuvo de mi lado.-además eso ya es del pasado, no creo que volvamos a escribirnos nunca mas.-sonreí con tristeza

Mai parpadeo confundida

-que fue lo que hiciste esta vez.-la pregunta correcta debería haber sido que era lo que no hice

-bueno, no hice nada, ella descubrió la mentira, es decir descubrió que era yo todo el tiempo….o lo sabía desde el principio, o no se, como sea en realidad no estoy muy segura.-no lo estaba

Capaz y lo sabía desde hace mucho tiempo

Quien sabe

-no jodas, en serio?.-la cara de Mai era un poema mientras asimilaba la noticia.-y que pasó, no me digas que te alocaste y volvieron a discutir

-en realidad fue mas complicado que eso.-dije teniendo en cuenta que quizás no era muy buena idea decirle, lo ultimo que quería era otra reprimenda.- te acuerdas que pedí permiso en el horario del profe Larsson con la excusa de que tenía que alistar la programación para la asamblea?.-Mai ladeo la cabeza asintiendo un tanto curiosa.-en realidad salí de la escuela para ir a verla

-que?!.-el sonoro grito hizo que algunos chicos que pasaban por nuestro lado voltearan a vernos, aunque ya debía estar acostumbrada a que Mai llamara la atención de esta manera lo cierto es que no podía

-como sea, siempre arruino las cosas así que no tenía porque ser diferente ahora.-dije recordando lo sucedido

Es extraño lo que puede pasar no?

muchas veces cuando ya ha pasado la oportunidad, uno recién se da cuenta de lo que pudo haber hecho para que todo resultara mejor

En mi caso siempre elegí la peor alternativa

Y después las consecuencias eran las peores

Con esa premisa era normal que todo saliera peor de lo que podía imaginar

Como si fuera una mala broma ahora se me venían a la cabeza mejores opciones que pude haber hecho para salir bien librada de la situación

Natsuki no se lo merecía

Mucho menos papá

-y bueno en que termino la situación.-preguntó Mai mostrándose un tanto preocupada, mi expresión condenada por la culpa no le daba una buena señal.-

-Supongo que eso era lo que quería.-lo que Natsuki quería que hiciera.-como sea lo único que quiero es regresar a casa, encerrarme en mi habitación y dormir un poco.-no pude dormir nada el día de ayer y el cansancio me estaba matando

Mai solo suspiró derrotada como diciendo que seguramente lo había terminado arruinando

Y tenía razón

Caminamos a la salida y como siempre el auto negro me esperaba, a su lado estaba Caleb con su típica inexpresión en el rostro, claro que esa careta se le esfumaba cuando le dirigía la palabra, a diferencia de ella, Caleb si conocía su sitio

-oye en cuanto a los que te ponen de niñero no te puedes quejar.-señaló Mai mirando al chico el cual seguía manteniendo esa expresión inmutable.-todos aprobarían a mi criterio

Estaba segura que eso lo decía solo por Natsuki mas que por los anteriores

Aunque no podía tener mayor razón

Era verdad que Natsuki fue la mas hermosa de todas

-buenas tardes señoritas.-saludó educadamente Caleb mientras abría la puerta para que pudiera entrar

Mai solo rodó los ojos mirando con fingido celos la escena

-ha pasado mucho tiempo Tokiha.-escuchar esa voz detrás de mi me desconcertó por completo

Mai se dio la vuelta igual de sorprendida

Y parecía que sus ojos brillaban de emoción al verla de frente

Con esos jeans oscuros pegados que resaltaban su figura, esa chaqueta granate corta que combinaba perfectamente bien con sus polera blanca

Eso sin olvidar las gafas de sol oscuras que le sentaba como si fuera la dueña del lugar

-no puede ser, ¿Natsuki?.-chilló emocionada mientras se acercaba como si fuera una de esas fanáticas desesperadas al ver al chico de sus sueños.-wow, has cambiado, te ves mucho mejor.-exclamó mirándola de pies a cabeza.-y ese look en tu cabello te queda de 10.-añadió a lo que la aludida le contestó con una sonrisa

-gracias, tu también has cambiado mucho.-contestó con ese mismo tono halagador.-tengo un poco de envidia por la chica con la que debes estar saliendo

Bastó ese comentario para que Mai se sonrojara

-ah…no…no, estoy sola.-dijo entre tartamudeos.-

-en serio?, no lo sé, lo siento pero se me hace muy difícil creerte.-dijo asintiendo con una extraña sinceridad.-supongo que se lo están perdiendo no?...

-c..claro que si, la mayoría son muy ciegos para ver.-digo siguiéndole el juego, casualmente como si ese comentario fuera dirigido a ese alguien especial, la chica en cuestion hizo su aparición caminando por un costado cual despistada hasta que vio a la manager del equipo

Mikoto detuvo sus pasos al percatarse del particular color de cabello color naranja, solo había una chica con ese color

-Mai?.-si ya de por si la idiota estaba nerviosa por la aparición de Natsuki, su tartamudeo se multiplicó por 10 al escuchar la voz de Mikoto pronunciar su nombre.-hey hola no te había reconocido, siempre ando despistada cuando salgo de clases, en serio no reconozco a nadie aunque me lo pusieran de frente

Eso de despistada sin duda era cierto, es decir prácticamente se había interpuesto entre Mai y Natsuki sin tener esas intenciones

-h…hola Mikoto.-saludó evitando que se le trabaran las palabras.-

Nadie podía ver la expresion de Natsuki por las gafas oscuras que llevaba pero seguramente lo había notado

Casi como todo el mundo que se tomara el tiempo para ver el rostro de Mai cuando la chica gato la miraba

Por otra parte Mikoto apenas se daba cuenta de la presencia de la mayor

hasta que giró la cabeza

-oye yo te he visto antes.-comentó con curiosidad.-tu rostro me es algo familiar.-añadió cual niña pequeña

-sí, yo también te he visto pero no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar.-respondió tranquila con una agradable sonrisa.-mucho gusto me llamo Natsuki

La chica gato ladeó la cabeza mientras miraba de reojo a Mai

-oh cierto, ese nombre lo he escuchado muchas veces de parte de mi amiga.-dijo señalándola.-debes ser tú

Poco faltaba para que la aludida tuviera un ataque al corazón

Ese comentario era muy revelador

-en serio?.-definitivamente no se lo esperaba.-me alegra escuchar eso.-dijo mirando de reojo a la pelinaranja como si estuviera agradecida a saber porque

A todo me preguntaba que rayos hacía aquí

Aunque la respuesta saltaba a la vista

mis suposiciones se incrementaron cuando vi como le hizo un ademan a Caleb pidiendo que le siguiera para que conversaran a solas

Suspiré un tanto intranquila

A decir verdad seguramente se debía notar lo nerviosa que me encontraba

Mas que nervios era una sensación de miedo que no dejaba de recorrer todo mi cuerpo como si fuera un gélido escalofrío

-es muy bonita.-comentó Mikoto mientras la miraba a lo lejos.-verdad Mai?

La aludida tardó en reaccionar

Desde hace unos segundos que se encontraba en modo automatico pues estaba segura que esta situación había sido demasiado para ella

-s…si, si está muy buena.-dijo como si sonara natural, Mikoto sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza.-como para pedir y llevar una docena.-

La chica gato estalló en risa volviendo a darle la razón

-si, pero me sigues pareciendo mas bonita.-sentenció la neko mientras volvía a tomar sus cosas y seguía su camino.-en fin nos vemos manager, no te olvides de reservar las practicas con la Rikkidai el sábado.-se despidió ante una Mai que la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos

Como si no creyera lo que acababa de escuchar

-este es uno de los mejores días de mi vida.-dijo apenas volviendo del shock emocional.-solo hubiera faltado que se pelearan por mi.-añadió conteniendo las ganas de gritar por la emoción.-oh por dios escuchaste lo que dijo Mikoto?!

Yo estaba peleando mi propia batalla mirando como Caleb y Natsuki conversaban

Intentaba imaginarme que era lo que le estaría diciendo

Estaba claro que su objetivo era yo

Y quería hacer a un lado a Austin

No es como si fuera fácil que Caleb aceptará la petición de dejarme a solas con ella, aun si yo le ordenara que se quedara, él obedecería primero a Nat antes que a mi

Volví a suspirar un tanto intranquila

No estaba preparada para confrontar a Natsuki

No después de lo de ayer

Aun sentía la culpa por no haber sido capaz de confesarlo todo

Estuve a punto de…

Sin embargo, la valentía se esfumó y cual cobarde me quedé callada haciendo que la mentira de Natsuki se hiciera verdad ante papá y Hana

No estaba muy segura, pero creo que ella quería que mintiera

Tal vez era eso lo que esperaba y no me quedara callada como realmente ocurrió

-Ey Shiz todo bien?.-preguntó preocupada poniéndose a mi lado viendo lo mismo que yo.-

-si todo esta bien.-respondí intentando quitarle importancia

Natsuki terminó de hablar con Austin y como supuse el chico se excusó diciéndome que sería la señorita Kuga quien me escoltaría a casa

Tal vez si esto hubiera sucedido antes probablemente esto habría acabado en una discusión en la cual de todas maneras hubiera perdido

Ahora aceptaba las cosas tal cual eran

Asentí quedamente mientras lo vi subir al vehículo y retirarse

Volví a suspirar intentando quitarme esa sensación de miedo y ansiedad cuando ví a Natsuki acercarse nuevamente a nosotras

-ya nos vamos.-fue lo que dijo con una expresión sería que cambió abruptamente cuando enfocó sus ojos en Mai.-fue un gusto volver a verte Tokiha-san.-dijo eso ultimo con una leve gracia que provocó el efecto deseado

-igualmente, ya nos vemos mañana Shiz.-se despidió de mi no teniendo en cuenta que dejarme sola era lo que quería lograr

Caminé detrás dejándome guiar hacia el otro lado del estacionamiento donde había aparcado, no me sorprendía que el vehículo fuera el mismo que le regaló papá aquella vez, supongo que ahora lo usaría con más frecuencia

Ella fue la primera en entrar

Me quedé quieta

Por un momento se me cruzó la idea de echar a correr hacia la parada de autobús

Mala idea

No estaba segura si llegaría a mitad del camino antes de que me atrapara

Podía ver a través del retrovisor como ella ponía sus manos en el volante en un gesto que me decía que me apurara

Se notaba en la simple postura que ella era quien tenía el control ahora

Inclusive se veía mucho mas confiada que en aquellos primeros días

-que estas esperando Shizuru.-exclamó bajando la ventanilla mientras me ordenaba con la mirada que subiera de una vez

Volví a suspirar tratando de controlar la ansiedad

Lo cierto es que había tratado de evitarla desde la reunión de ayer, pero tarde o temprano ella encontraría la manera de forzar un encuentro

Que mejor oportunidad que después de clases

Asi nadie sospecharía

Mientras subía al siento del copiloto tuve una extraña y horrible sensación de vacío en el estomago

Ella quería explicaciones

Estaba más que claro

Sin embargo, no me atrevería de confesar ninguna de mis razones

Al igual que el dia de ayer, la valentía me había abandonado y parecía no tener ganas de volver nunca mas

La observé mientras fingía que me acomodaba el cinturón y pude notar que se veía con la misma expresión tranquila de ayer, ahora sabía que esa no era muy buena señal y que las apariencias engañaban con facilidad

sus ojos miraban al frente mientras parecía divagar

Me pregunté que era lo que estaría pensando

-y bien porque no les dijiste.-fue la primera pregunta que lanzó

Eso también me lo he preguntado, sobre todo ayer cuando estuve sola en mi habitacion

pasé horas intentando responder a esa pregunta

al final no encontré una respuesta clara

Lo iba hacer

iba a mentir

En serio que si

Pero las palabras murieron en mis labios

Supongo que mi conciencia fue la que no me dejó

Esa era la única explicación que tenía

-ya te dije que fue una mentira.-respondí con sinceridad, o bueno una parte de verdad.-era una mentira, no hiciste nada

-siempre has mentido, así que esa no es una buena respuesta.-contestó con ese fingido tono apacible

Estaba claro que seguía alterada

O tal vez era mi respuesta lo que la estaba provocando de nuevo

-no se que es lo que quieres que te diga.-expresé tratando de mantener la misma imagen de siempre, aunque el hecho de que estuviera respondiendo sin discutir ya era una señal de que no era la misma.-…te lo dije antes, en realidad no sucedió nada.-

Escuché un leve resoplido como si mis palabras la molestaran

-siempre con planes retorcidos.-soltó negando con la cabeza.-vamos, mentir era lo mas fácil, simplemente tenías que decirlo y ya

Pero no pude

-ya te respondí.-

-déjate de juegos Shizuru!.-bramó soltando su intención.-no, no te creo nada, que carajos estas tramando ahora….que es lo que quieres…si fuiste capaz de chantajearme con las fotos de Miya, no puedo imaginarme que es lo que quieres hacer ahora…

Resoplé sintiéndome una estúpida

Dolía

Dolía demasiado que pensara asi

Pero no la culpaba

Al contrario, yo pensaría de la misma manera si fuera ella, incluso tendría mas cautela

-no querrás saberlo.-respondí siguiéndole el juego, diciéndole las palabras que quería escuchar.-así que ten cuidado Natsuki.-supongo que quería ver que seguía siendo la misma

entonces le mostraría lo que quería ver

-tienes una mente muy perversa, no solo te bastaba conmigo no?.-atacó apretando los dientes.-mira, yo podía entender tu odio hacia mi y que te descargaras como quisieras, incluso lo aceptaba pero fuiste demasiado lejos al involucrar a mi tío y Hana en tu juego.-respondió con rencor.-me has superado, realmente no pude imaginar ese plan tan perverso que elaboraste….como sea, gracias por el consejo, tomaré las previsiones del caso para que no puedas hacer ninguna estupidez otra vez…

Después de ver todo lo que había causado no tenía manera de refutar su argumento

Tampoco tenía la cara para hacerlo

En parte era verdad y eso me hacía sentir miserable

-de esto era lo que querías hablar?.-pregunté fingiendo burla.-menuda platica mujer, ya te dije que tengas cuidado, cuando menos te lo esperes todo se pondrá peor

Como si eso fuera posible

Aunque a lo mejor con mi suerte si podría empeorarlo

-y todavía tienes el descaro de hablar como si nada.-susurró confrontándome con la mirada

Sonreí con total confianza

Así como debía actuar desde el principio

-hasta aquí puedo sentir las ganas que tienes por matarme.-en este punto cualquier comentario provocativo sería suficiente para hacerle entender que el juego continuaba.-pero no puedes hacer nada, así que no hagas esfuerzo que aburres.-añadí haciendo el ademan de que sería mejor que se pusiera a conducir a que tener que aguantarme mucho mas tiempo

A los pocos segundos Natsuki comenzaba a conducir y ya no dijo ni una sola palabra

En ese momento me pregunté que tan facil hubiera sido decir la verdad

Si hubiera sido valiente ayer, tal vez ella…tal vez no estaría pensando que sigo siendo la misma

Además, confesar lo que hice habría sido la manera correcta en que las cosas terminaran

porque ser valiente era hacer lo correcto

Pero tuve miedo

Mucho miedo que no me atreví

Tampoco pude mentir

Solo atiné a quedarme callada

Ahora me daba cuenta que era mucho mas cobarde de lo que creía, es decir inclusive ahora tuve la oportunidad de responder diciendo que no pude mentir porque en realidad te habías vuelto importante para mi

decirte que no eras la persona que creí tontamente

que no te guiaban los intereses

que ahora sabía que lo único que querías era pertenecer a una familia

Si tan solo no fuera una cobarde, te hubiera dicho que extrañaría a morir el no poder volver a conversar como si fuéramos amigas que no se conocían

Si tan solo no fuera una cobarde…me hubiera atrevido a decirte lo hermosa que te ves ahora

….y me hubiera atrevido a confesar estos sentimientos que no me dejan pensar

…me hubiera atrevido a decir que solo pienso en ti

Lastima que soy una cobarde

porque se cuales serían tus respuestas

lo sé

 **c...**

* * *

uff bueno eso fue todo

este cap. fue un poco mas largo que los anteriores

espero que les haya gustado

creo que acaban de salir otras preguntas

en fin espero que les haya gustado

nos vemos


	29. XXI-PARTE 5

Wow hola de nuevo =D

aqui estoy lo mas rápido posible para una conti (wtf, tan rapido?...no sera fake?)...no...no es fake!

antes que nada quiero decir sobre los reviews no saben como lo aprecio, las criticas son bien recibidas, no crean que no las leo y tampoco vayan a pensar que no las tomo en cuenta

en serio, es necesario porque ayudan a mejorar =D

asi que no me queda mas que decirles, muchas gracias x2

en serio estoy tomando sus comentarios, en serio, no piensen que no

bueno pues a seguir entonces

espero que les guste la conti y esperaré con ansias sus coment

nos vemos

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **XXI.-parte 5**

* * *

Estuve esperando que apareciera

No se cuanto tiempo pasó hasta que la vi llegar

Era sábado, si los rumores eran cierto entonces este sería el dia

Ya había pasado una semana desde que Natsuki había regresado a casa cual hija prodiga, hasta ahora no entendía los motivos por los cuales estaba de regreso, de lo unico que estaba segura era que probablemente era por papá

Era eso o No lo sé, tal vez una especie de venganza

la muy boba quería vengarse de mi, y estaba elaborando un plan muy macabro, tanto que no podría ni imaginar

"claro, como no"

No lo creía, incluso dudaba que conociera la palabra "macabro"

Lo cierto es que desde su vuelta el ambiente había cambiado enormemente, Hana y papá se mostraban muy felices y tranquilos por su regreso, prácticamente todos en la casa desbordaban alegría al ver a Natsuki de vuelta

Sobre todo Miya, que lloró a mares cuando la vio ese día, le dio un abrazó tan fuerte que parecía que la asfixiaría, esa noche ella no se despegó de Natsuki

Ahora me daba cuenta de la influencia que tenía sobre los demás

Realmente la querían a morir

Todo el mundo

Hubieron muchas cosas que me costaron admitir

Está era una de ella

y eso me seguía molestando, pero al menos ya no tanto como antes

Mi manera de pensar ya no era la de antes

los días han pasado un tanto lentos y tenía la esperanza de que Natsuki volvería a ser asignada como mi guardia personal

Pero estaba equivocada

Hana me comentó que papá le había hecho esa proposición hace un par de días, pero ella lo rechazó

Esa era una clara señal de que no quería verme, ni mucho menos estar cerca de mi pero también acrecentaban mis dudas

"por que volvió"

No tenía todos los detalles de las reuniones que tuvo Natsuki con papá, pero en una de esas lo convenció de que no me diera permiso para el viaje de promoción

oh si ella fue la causante de que no pudiera ir a Brusela

Tal vez pensaba que el golpe devastador que sufriría por eso sería devastador

Lo cierto era que tenía unas ganas tremendas por viajar, pero supongo que me merecía algún tipo de castigo, uno que hiciera calmar un poco a mi conciencia

El sonido de las rejas abriéndose me sacó de mis pensamientos, asomé la vista por la ventana para contemplar lo que realmente sería un golpe que me pondría de rodillas

Ahí estaba entrando Natsuki conduciendo su auto y no venía sola

Estaba bien acompañada

Hace un par de días que Emily había llegado a la ciudad, al enterarse de que Natsuki estaba de vuelta no dudó en tomar el primer vuelo que pudo reservar, su desesperación fue tal que la muy idiota había perdido el miedo a subirse a un avión

todo por verla a ella

La primera en bajar del auto fue Natsuki

Llevaba unos jeans celestes desgastado que como siempre le quedaban ceñidas, una blusa color violeta que mostraba sus hombros desnudos

Sonreí intentando evitar mirar más de la cuenta, pero era difícil

Mejor dicho era imposible

Como cual chica educada, se apresuró a abrir la puerta del copiloto para que saliera Emily, quien sonrió estúpidamente ante ese comportamiento tan formal de ser, seguramente no estaba acostumbrada a que alguien fuera tan caballerosa

Eso merecía un premio no?

Suspiré sintiendo un extraño dolor en el pecho cuando Emily rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello

Y le dio un beso en los labios que fue correspondido mientras la tomaba de a cintura

Apenas y contuve la respiracion por la fatal imagen

quise apartar la mirada para evitar el dolor

pero era tarde, ya lo había visto

"me lo merezco" dije en mis pensamientos

Este era mi verdadero castigo

Ver a Natsuki con alguien mas

Por mas doloroso que fuera tenía que hacerlo no?

Bajé la mirada al ver la sonrisa radiante en el rostro por el repentino beso de su enamorada, Miya fue la que había soltado como si se tratara de un rumor, tenía la esperanza de que no fuera verdad, esperaba que solo fuera un comentario tratando de alardear algo que simplemente no podía pasar

Me pregunté que era de la supuesta profesora de español, acaso esa historia había sido un engaño?

No lo creía posible ya que estaba muy bien elaborada, además de que se me hizo muy natural, a lo mejor y solo era atracción lo que sintió por su profe

Con Emily era otra historia, tuve ese presentimiento de que podían llegar a ser algo más la primera vez que las vi juntas, la forma en que conversaban y la confianza que se tenían no era propio de una simple amistad

El tiempo me daba la razón

Y Natsuki no era de esas chicas que tomaban este tipo de decisiones a la ligera, si la estaba besando era porque iba en serio con sus sentimientos y su corazón

La pareja volvió a sonreírse mientras se miraban como si los demás no existieran, tuvo que intervenir Miya que los llamó a lo lejos y les invito a pasar al jardín, había armado una pequeña mesa donde tomarían el desayuno y se quedarían charlando hasta llegada la hora del almuerzo donde vendría papá para que Natsuki se la presentara oficialmente como su novia

Ya se me hacía raro que papá programara un almuerzo especial...probablemente supo antes que nadie que Emily estaba en Japon, era fácil suponer que ya sabía que Nat había empezado una relación con la francesa

Me moría de ganas por bajar y joderles el día como mi presencia

Pero no, no estaba en condiciones de hacer eso

Además que no soportaría verlas una tan cerca de la otra

Ya había sido suficiente golpe emocional ver un beso

Se que lo merecía, pero…ver otro...no

mucho castigo por un día

-buenos días Shizuru.-Saludó Hana que entraba a mi habitación, siempre hacía eso cuando pensaba que estaba enferma.-

-buenos días Nana.-respondí con una sonrisa mientras quitaba la vista de la ventana.-

-no has bajado a desayunar, pensé que estarías enferma.-

Negué con la cabeza

-no, es solo que no pude dormir bien, pero descuida Nana no tienes de que preocuparte.-menuda mentira, era difícil que pudiera engañarla

Para que se haya tomado la molestia de venir a verme solo significaba que presentía que si me encontraba mal

-puedes creerlo?, Natsuki acaba de venir con su novia.-fue el primer comentario que lanzó, se le veía tan feliz por la noticia, como todo el mundo

-oh si, las escuche llegar en el carro.-respondí intentando disimular lo mejor que podía.-supongo que ya lo sospechabas no nana?.-pregunté volviendo fijar mi vista por la ventana

-pues estaba claro como el agua, la primera vez que ella me habló de Emily pude notar como le brillaban los ojos, aunque bueno el hecho de querer impresionarla tocando piano fue una clara muestra de sus sentimientos

Eso era cierto

Menudas señales mas ovbias

-supongo que el hecho volver a aparecer le dio la valentía para confesarse.-comenté, aun no estaba muy segura quien fue la que habría dado el primer paso, aunque si me preguntaran diría que debió ser Emily.-o fue al revés?

-Fue Natsuki.-contestó Hana respondiendo a la pregunta que no me atreví a decir.-realmente pensé que no lo haría

-en serio?.-eso no me lo esperaba, y saber que había sido ella dolía mas.-quien lo diría, me alegro que estén juntas.-mentira

Lo odiaba

Detestaba más que nada

-claro, cuando tu papá se enteró no dudó en invitarla a venir a casa, aunque creo que le cayó genial cuando fue a Paris.-era cierto, para papá no sería la primera vez que trataría con Emily

Se podía decir que todo el rollo con Natsuki hizo que la familia Lacrosse y la nuestra comenzaran a relacionarse, tanto así que comenzaron las iniciaciones para hacer unos pequeños contratos

Todo esto sería beneficioso en mas de una manera

No solo para Natsuki

¿Supongo que todos ganaban no?

-si parece ser una buena chica.-si Natsuki la había elegido entonces debía ser excepcional

"hubiera sido tan fácil" no se si era la voz de mi conciencia o lo que quedaba de ella que volvía a repetirme esas palabras

-porque no bajas querida, las chicas están tomando desayuno en el jardín, sería bueno que te unas y que conozcas a Emily.-sugirió esperando que aceptara

Lo cierto era que no tenía ánimos

Ver el beso había provocado que de golpe se me fuera el apetito y las ganas de salir de mi habitación

"era tan fácil…."

-claro nana, me alistaré y bajaré enseguida.-respondí.-tengo unas ganas por conocer a la chica que robó el corazón de tu engreida

Aunque no quería, no tenía otra opción

Tal vez podía ser mi paranoia, pero no quería correr riesgos

Debía mantener la careta

En realidad tenía miedo a que pudiera ocurrir

Si mis palabras eran ciertas entonces seguía existiendo esa pequeña posibilidad

Y eso no debía ocurrir

De ninguna manera

-si, tienes que conocerla.-dijo Hana un tanto asertiva, pensaba que se iría, pero tenía la sensación de que ella no estaba aquí para hablar de Emily.-por cierto hay algo de lo que quiero conversar contigo

Me senté en la cama un tanto ansiosa

Sabía lo que se venía

Y no podía decir que se me habían ocurrido buenas coartadas para poder explicar mi extraña actitud de aquel día

-claro Nana, de que quieres hablar.-

-tú eras la única con quien Natsuki se estuvo comunicando todo el tiempo.-señaló aduciendo a la mentira que fue lanzada.-entiendo que ella te pidió que fueras discreta pero….-detuvo sus palabras como si no estuviera segura de seguir.-pudiste decírmelo a mi

Entendía perfectamente el tema

-no sabes cuanto quise decirles a ti o papá, pero le había hecho una promesa.-susurré sintiéndome mal porque no era capaz de ser valiente.-es decir, había una clara posibilidad de que Natsuki no regresara, la asignación que le dieron era peligrosa y los riesgos muy reales

Hana asintió con tristeza

Me partía el corazón que pensara que no le tenía confianza

-espero que me entiendas Nana.-dije apenas

Ella negó con la cabeza diciendo que estaba bien

-si eso lo entiendo pero también puedes decirme la verdad.-abrí los ojos como platos, me olvidé de respirar y si no hubiera estado sentada probablemente me hubiera caído al suelo, traté de responder pero ese breve momento de silencio delataron muchas cosas.-Natsuki está mintiendo verdad?...no tuvo ninguna asignacion..

-n…no…no, no es así.-no sabía como continuar

Cerré los ojos rendida

Hana se puso de pie y se dirigió a la salida

-las he criado como si fueran mis hijas, toda una vida.-expresó con un dejo de tristeza.-y puedo saber cuando sé que me mienten

-Nana yo…-las palabras se volvieron a quedar atoradas en mi boca.-lo siento.-era todo lo que pude decir

Una disculpa

Ella solo asintió con esa misma triste expresión y se fue dejándome sola

….

Para variar seguía decepcionando a las personas que me importaban

La conversación con Hana me había puesto de malas

Me hacía dar cuenta el problema real en el que estaba metida

Si tenía un consuelo de donde podía agarrarme era el hecho de que las cosas estuvieran arreglándose porque si, no se si era suerte o simplemente porque la vida exigía que debía ser así

Lo cierto era que por lo menos ahora todo estaba un poco mejor que antes

Solo esperaba que el pasar de los meses hiciera que todo volviera a su mismo cauce; aun si jamas descubrieran la verdad

Tomé una breve ducha y me puse un vestido de una sola pieza, uno de los favoritos de Hana, de manga larga que cubría hasta por debajo de la cintura, de color marrón con franjas azul marino que resaltaba y daba la sensación de que era más alta

Lo cierto es que me encantaba sus gustos

A decir verdad mientras bajaba por las gradas y me dirigía al jardín pude sentir una extraña ansiedad, seguramente no se lo tomarían para nada bien mi presencia, y probablemente les arruinaría el desayuno

No era mi intención

Al menos ya no iba con esa intención pero supongo que no lo entenderían

Sobre todo Emily que estaba segura que seguía con ganas de darme una bofetada por lo de la última vez

La primera en verme llegar fue Miya que me recibió con una sonrisa a lo lejos

Bastó ese gesto para que la parejita se percatara de mi presencia

Emily levantó una ceja mientras levantaba la mano haciéndome una señal de saludo

Menuda extraña actitud tenía la chica

Bueno así había comenzado la anterior vez, mostrándose muy amiguera antes de que faltara poco para que saltara sobre mi

me pregunté si ahora ocurriría lo mismo

La única que parecía detestar que estuviera allí era Natsuki que se mostraba con una mueca un poco mas sería y porque no decir incomoda

Supongo que estaría pensando que tenía algún plan para joderla o quizás pensaba que tendría que aguantar mis sutiles comentarios mordaces

-wow hola Shizuru.-expresó Emily echándome una mirada de pies a cabeza.-te ves genial.-añadió en un tono halagador

-hola Shiz.-la segunda en saludar fue Miya quien tenia la taza de café en la mano.-¿ya se conocían?.-preguntó un tanto interesada por la manera familiar en que la invitada se dirigió a mi

-claro, ya nos habíamos visto antes.-dije mientras pedía permiso a Natsuki en silencio a ver si podía sentarme, ella solo asintió sin decir una sola palabra.-en realidad es una grata sorpresa que estés de visita, supongo que debe haber una buena razón

Creo que estaba actuando lo suficientemente decente como para que Emily no notara ninguna diferencia al primer encuentro

Oh bueno quizás si lo notaba

-cierto, nos conocimos la primera vez que vine de visita a Japon.-agregó la mayor.-debo decir que no fue lo que esperaba pero estoy segura que nos llevaremos mejor en esta ocasion, ¿cierto?.-esa manera tan frontal de decir las cosas era algo complicado de lidiar

Asentí un tanto renuente

-claro, tienes razón….espero que nos llevemos bien.-contesté con el mismo tono amigable.-pero no has contestado mi pregunta, que te trae de nuevo por aquí, acaso Natsuki te ha invitado otra vez?

Emily acercó su silla a lado de Natsuki y rodeó sus manos alrededor de ella

La ojiverde dio un leve respingo por el contacto, pero al final creo que le encantó ese gesto

-bueno supongo que no lo sabes.-negué con la cabeza fingiendo demencia.-mi querida ex guardia me ha pedido que seamos novias.-entonces era cierto lo que había dicho Hana

Finalizó sus palabras en un tenue susurro mientras Natsuki le sonreía cual niña que recibía la mejor de las noticias

Ambas se miraron un breve tiempo y se volvieron a besar

Esta vez mas fugaz que el primero que vi...pero igual de impactante

Dolía

Dolía demasiado

Sentí que no podía respirar

Ver su rostro pegado al de Emily era demasiado

Ver como sonreía

Que se mostrara tan alegre y feliz dolía mas que el beso en si

"hubiera sido tan fácil…" y de nuevo ese pensamiento se me cruzó por la cabeza

Mi conciencia volvía a torturarme

-vaya me alegro por ustedes chicas.-dije con sinceridad, aunque probablemente ninguna me creyera, mis palabras iban en serio.-asi que quieren hacerlo mas oficial con un almuerzo en la casa no?

-wow las cosas como que van aceleradas.-soltó Miya provocando la risa de las chicas.-

-jajaja, al contrario estamos yendo muy lento.-contestó Emily.-pero no me quejo...si Nat quiere podemos acelerar al ritmo que desee.-el doble sentido de esas palabras hizo que Miya por poco escupiera el café antes de que se partiera de risa

Emily Lacrosse tenía un encanto particular

Ahora que no venía con otras intenciones pude darme cuenta que era una persona muy suelta, alegre y jovial, muy diferente a la mujer que estaba a su lado…. era como su complemento ideal

Según contó ya estaba terminando Arquitectura y tenía planes de quedarse en Japón para cursar una maestría o algún diplomado que le suba los niveles para que pudiera elevar sus estandares

La conversación siguió esa linea mientras nos contaba algunas anécdotas de sus viajes

Probablemente ella había notado que no venía con otras intenciones, la única en la mesa que parecía desconfiar era Natsuki, de rato en rato me veía como si estuviera a punto de agarrar la cafetera o la jarra de naranja y echarle en la cara a Emily

Lo cierto es que en algunas ocasiones estuve tentada a hacerlo

Debía decir que el comportamiento de Kuga si iba mas con la idea inicial que tuve

No habló demasiado, parecía mas concentrada en lo que hacía yo cual chica precavida

Pero en algunas ocasiones Emily le sacaba una sonrisa o se hablaban muy juntas tanto que era imposible escuchar lo que decían

Me pregunté qué cosas secretas se estarían diciendo

Tanto como para hacerla sonrojar

Por un breve instante me imaginé que estaba en el lugar de Emily

Me imaginé que era yo quien rodeaba su brazo y entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos, que podía sentir el tacto de su mano

Sentir ese aroma de vainilla tan intenso y delicioso

Entre breves delirios y miradas fugaces fue Hana quien interrumpió mi ensoñación

-parece que la están pasando genial.-lanzó el comentario gustosa por ver que Natsuki se mostraba como pocas veces.-

-no me quejo Señora Hana, debo decir que Miya hace los mejores revueltos que he probado alguna vez.-añadió como un cumplido, a lo cual la aludida asintió con una pequeña sonrisa.-y no lo digo porque seas la hermana de mi novia y quiero quedar bien contigo porque se que es necesaria tu aprobación.-soltó provocando que tanto Hana como Natsuki echaran a reírse

-eso es cierto.-dijo Miya en defensa.-mas te vale que me sigas halagando

-descuida, tienes todo para que lo siga haciendo.-respondió sacando más sonrisas

El hecho de que viniera la nana me daba un respiro puesto que hizo que Natsuki pusiera más atención en ella que en mi

Y eso me dio espacio para que pudiera seguir divagando...seguir imaginando esas supuestas situaciones que jamás ocurrirían

Bueno en realidad pudieron haber ocurrido

Es decir, si pudiera volver en el tiempo

Retrocedería a ese primer día cuando papá la asignó como mi guardia personal

Tal vez si jugaba bien mis cartas la oportunidad hubiera sido clara

Pero como siempre dijo Hana, el hubiera no existe…así que no había manera de saber que era lo que "hubiera" pasado

Las circunstancias me jugaron en contra

Fueron muchas cosas en contra, que no pude ver ese momento

Es decir, tampoco pensé que me enamoraría de ella

Ahora si lo podía admitir

Estaba enamorada de Natsuki Kuga

¿Desde cuándo?

No lo sabía

Probablemente desde que comenzamos a hablar como si fuéramos unas completas desconocidas

Aunque si tenia que ser sincera, la atracción física que sentí sucedió mucho antes

Empezó cuando vi ese estúpido vídeo que grabó Miya

Tampoco lo quise admitir esa vez

pero desde ese momento no la vi con los mismo ojos

sin embargo, la negación pudo mas

"hubiera sido tan facil..." esas palabras volvieron a juntarse mientras veía a la pareja ponerse de pie y dando la excusa de que irían a pasear un rato por los jardines

¿fácil?

quizás si

o quizás no

jamas lo sabré

 **c...**

* * *

mmm eso fue todo

Bue, Natsuki rechazó volver a ser el guardia personal de Shizuru

Shiz, aun no sabe el motivo por el cual regresó o.o

Hana sabe que las dos están mintiendo T_T

y bueno Nat y emily rules!

na mas wa decir

espero que les haya gustado

nos vemos =D


	30. XXI-PARTE 6

hola de nuevo a tod s =D

antes de empezar quiero agradecerles como siempre por las criticas y comentarios, no saben cuanto ayudan y animan a seguir O.O

son l s mejores u.u

sin mas preámbulos aquí la conti

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **XXI.-Parte 6**

* * *

La veía a lo lejos paseando con Emily

Sabía que la personalidad de Natsuki era muy tímida y reservada en esos aspectos, se podría decir que era una chica fácil de avergonzar y Emily me hacía ver lo fácil cuando se le apegaba de costado y provocaba que se pusiera nerviosa

La manera en que se comportaba era una clara señal de que era una primeriza en las relaciones

Entonces me di cuenta lo sincera que había sido en nuestras conversaciones por chat, siento decirlo pero a veces pensé que me mentía, pero no

Sonreí aparentando estar bien mientras seguía con la vista cada movimiento que ella hacía

Ahora que había aceptado que me gustaba era más fácil que me atreviera a mirar sin descaro, aunque eso si siempre y cuando nadie estuviera viéndome

Ahora era el momento perfecto

Sin embargo mi disfrute no duró mucho tiempo antes de que viniera Hana y comenzara cual curiosa a ver que me tenía tan ensimismada

-y que tal, que te parece Emily.-fue la pregunta que lanzó

A decir verdad, la chica no era tan estúpida como creía

Si tenía que ser sincera probablemente no diría nada malo de ella

Sin embargo, estaba siendo difícil asimilar la situación

-es interesante.-respondí mientras la escena de Emily pegada a Natsuki me revolvía el estómago.-a ti que te parece Hana.-

Sabía que la opinión de Hana sería muy importante para Natsuki, a lo único que podía aferrarme era que no le gustara la invitada, ni a ella ni a papá pero las probabilidades eran muy difíciles

Por no decir imposibles

-creo que tiene una personalidad opuesta a la de Nat.-contuvo las ganas de reír.-creo que eso es lo que ella necesita, además se llevan muy bien

Ladeé la mirada dándole la razón

Pasaron unos minutos de silencio mientras que Hana parecía disfrutar ver como las chicas la estaban pasando, en un momento Miya se llevó a Emily y salieron por la parte de atrás dejándola sola, fue ocasión para que Hana la llamara para que viniera al lobby

A Natsuki se le borró la sonrisa cuando me vio a lado de su nana, sin embargo las ganas por querer hablar con ella pudieron mas ya que aun asi se acercó ignorandome completamente

-oh Nat, tan rápido te la robó Miya?.-expresó mientras que la aludida se tomaba la cabeza un tanto avergonzada

-si, se la llevó a la tienda, Emily tiene unas ganas por aprender como hacer los postres mas perfectos del mundo.-respondió con una sonrisa, se le veía tan feliz que el solo pensar en hacer algo que pudiera hacer para estropearlo se sentía horrible.-esperó que a mi tío le agrade

-descuida, el señor Kaji ya la conoció antes, así que no tienes de que preocuparte y baja esos nervios que se notan a lo lejos.-señaló

Natsuki abrió los ojos cual niña descubierta por una travesura

-en serio?...en serio se me nota tanto?.-preguntó un poco aterrada mientras caminaba de lado.-dios no puedo creerlo, seguro ella lo ha notado también.-

-jaja ya querida no te pongas asi, Emily está muy contenta y la está pasando genial; eso es lo mas importante, lo único que quiero es que no te pongas tan tensa por el almuerzo, es solo para compartir un momento agradable entre todos, cierto Shiz?.-

No tenía ganas de hablar y si Hana no me hubiera dirigido la palabra estaba por segura que no hubiera dicho nada

-Claro.-fue mi escueta respuesta

Natsuki me lanzó una mirada como diciendo "no te atrevas a arruinarlo"

Yo solo sonreí cual chica cínica, ya no tenía corazón para hacer nada así que no debía preocuparse

Pero claro eso ella no lo sabía

Tal vez y ese era el motivo de que estuviera tan tensa

Quizás era mi culpa para variar

Mientras Natsuki empezaba a tener una charla sobre como llevar mejor los nervios, me dediqué a mirar de nuevo la pequeña mesa que había organizado Miya en medio del jardín para el desayuno

Estaba segura de que por lo menos le habría tomado una horas armar las decoraciones eso sin contar el desayuno que había preparado para la invitada

Se notaba que estaba tan entusiasmada por conocer a Emily, como todo el mundo

Ahora que Hana estaba tan distraída dándole tips para que se le notara la ansiedad que sentía me decidí por escaparme a la sala, aun faltaba un par de horas para que papá viniera y la ceremonia del almuerzo diera comienzo

Estaba segura que a papá le fascinaría la francesa

A de por si ya le había caído bien en su primer encuentro

Para mi mala suerte

De todas maneras no tenía mucho sentido darle vueltas a ese asunto, definitivamente Natsuki ya no quería saber nada de mi, incluso rechazó de plano el hecho de volver a ser mi guardia principal

No la culpaba

Como podría después de todo lo que hice

Era un milagro que pudiera soportar el hecho de que estuviéramos en una misma habitación sin que me matara

Suspiré intentando tranquilizarme

Creo que también me sentía nerviosa sobre todo, cuando me miraba como si quisiera desaparecerme

Me tomé el rostro intentando buscar algo en lo que pudiera ocupar mi mente y dejar de pensar en ella, al menos unos minutos para que pudiera estar mas calmada y pensar mejor en como no arruinarle el día

Como si se tratara de una salvación vi el piano como mi única vía de escape

Tal vez tocar algo me ayudaría a despejar la mente

Me senté unos momentos esperando que mis manos empezaran a tocar en automatico cualquier melodía que se me viniera a la cabeza

Pero no

Nada de eso pasó

Me quedé en silencio unos momentos intentando comprender que rayos me pasaba

Todo esto estaba siendo nuevo para mi así que no tenía idea

Incluso no me di cuenta que estaba llorando, solo pude percatarme cuando las lagrimas cayeron a las teclas

Me limpié lo más rápido que pude pues si es que entraba Hana y me veía empezaría a sospechar, ya era muy extraño para ella que estuviera ocultándoles secretos relacionados a Natsuki

Estaba segura de que lo tomaría mal, aunque de todas formas tendría en parte razón

Con una pequeña sonrisa una melodía se hizo eco en mi cabeza

Mis dedos empezaron a hacer lo suyo

No podía dejar de pensar en ella

en las oportunidades que nunca llegué a ver

en esos "hubiera"

Era imposible no hacerlo

Las notas comenzaron a salir comenzando una melodía que querían gritar en voz alta aquello que no debía atreverme a si quiera pensar

-…porque vi el final antes de que empezara.-no tenía el valor para decirlo ni en susurros lo que verdaderamente quería decir.-…tal vez ahora ya haya acabado, pero estaré aquí para ti si no te importa.-estaba tan concentrada que no escuche que Natsuki estaba conmigo

no la ví

Y tal vez fue porque la suerte me empezó a sonreír porque si me hubiera percatado ese mismo instante probablemente me hubiera detenido abruptamente, no antes de poner mi cara de estúpida sorprendida

No la escuché

Pero mis ojos la reconocieron por el reflejo en el espejo que tenía delante de mi

Ignorando su presencia seguí tocando la melodía melancólica, esperaba que se fuera o por lo menos que se diera cuenta que ya la había visto porque estaba segura que ella también debió darse cuenta

-tocaste mi alma…tocaste mi corazón.-si no se había dado cuenta tenía que seguir, era momento de matar sospechas si es que las hubiera, cosa que no creía por ningun lado pero eso de dar señales era muy peligroso.-….el amor es ciego y eso lo supe cuando mi corazón se encegueció por ti…-

La melodía siguió, esta vez me quedé callada porque sabía que a ella le gustaba solo escuchar la música del piano, era uno de sus tantos secretos que me confesó sin querer

Seguí con lo mio unos minutos dándole un pequeño concierto sin que se diera cuenta

Tal vez las cosas ahora eran diferentes

Pero lo que no cambiaba era lo inocente y despistada

Al final cuando terminé volví a mirar al espejo y nuestras miradas se cruzaron

-desde cuando estas parada.-pregunté intentando sonar lo mas sorprendida posible

Ella no me respondió de inmediato

Vi su reflejo acercarse y decirme con un gesto que volteara

A este punto me preguntaba qué era lo que quería

Aunque tenía unas sospechas

-sea lo que sea que estés tramando no lo hagas.-fue lo primero que dijo con una entonación extrañamente fría, como si quisiera dejar en claro la amenaza que lanzaba.-no arruines esto por favor

Contuve las ganas de sonreír divertida

Entonces si era verdad que los nervios no era tanto por Emily

Si no por lo temía que pudiera hacerle

-no entiendo de que hablas.-dije haciéndome la tonta

-vamos Shizuru no lo arruines, esto es importante para mi.-volvió a decir.-sé que estas tramando algo para arruinar el almuerzo, te lo advierto

Emily era tan importante para ella que se estaba atreviendo a encararme como si nada

Sinceramente eso si no lo esperaba

-si, pero no he hecho nada.-respondí con un dejo de broma.-bueno aun no.-agregué para seguir su estúpido juego

Lo cierto era que no haría nada

Era una pena que ella no lo supiera y siguiera con su paranoia

-ya hemos conversado de esto, en serio basta.-volvió a decir.-mira Shizuru mi tío me propuso de nuevo ser tu guardia y yo no he aceptado, no lo he hecho porque ambas sabemos que no nos soportamos….si quisiera joderte me bastaba con decirle que si

-tan importante es Emily que por eso dijiste que no?.-pregunté sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho cuando ella asintió decidida cual mujer que quiere defender a su chica.-ok no haré nada, así que despreocúpate

Era sincera

En serio no haría nada

Pero probablemente mis palabras sonaban vacías para ella

-eso espero.-respondió con el mismo tono gelido

Asentí con la cabeza cambiando mi expresión a uno mas serio para que por lo menos tuviera la sensación de que hablaba en serio

Si yo era quien provocaba que estuviera tan tensa y nerviosa lo mejor era detener un poco el teatro

-oigan chicas donde se han metido.-la voz de Miya se escuchó desde la entrada, ella y Emily hacían su aparición repentina

No faltó poco para que la invitada se diera cuenta de algo que seguramente le había contado de mi

-uff tardamos un poco en la tienda pero ya llegamos para preparar el postre.-expresó acercándose a Nat dándole un suave beso en los labios que recibió gustosa.-oye por cierto Shiz que estabas tocando.-preguntó con una curiosidad inusitada.-Nat me ha dicho que eres buena en el piano

Asentí mientras que Miya respondió diciendo que si

-oh me encantaría escucharte.-señaló.-podrías por favor ser tan amable de tocar algo.-

La cara de Nat fue todo un poema por el pedido tan repentino

Para Nat cualquier oportunidad que me dieran era motivo para que el desastre ocurriera

Lo cierto era que, aunque quisiera no se me ocurría nada

-que genero te gusta, a lo mejor compartimos los mismos gustos.-dije pero dudaba mucho que nos pareciéramos.-a ver si me la sé

Emily no tenía el perfil de ser fanática de la música clásica

-sería bueno que me sorprendieras.-contestó con una tenue sonrisa.-estoy segura que lo harás

Natsuki estuvo a punto de decirle que no insistiera

Pero me anticipe a ella diciéndole que estaba bien y me dejara pensar un poco

Miré a Miya la cual parecía estar más expectante que todas esperando ser sorprendida

Lo cierto era que no se me ocurría nada, pensaba en tocar algo muy a mi gusto pero estaba segura que no le agradaría a la invitada

Me levanté haciendo un repaso mental de cuales serían sus gustos

El hecho de que fuera opuesta a Natsuki no quería decir que sus gustos fueran completamente diferentes

Me acerqué a la parejita examinándoles de pies a cabeza

Como detestaba que se vieran tan bien juntas

Era una maldita verdad que no podía negar por mas que quisiera

-déjame ver que es lo que te puede gustar.-susurré

-sería fácil si te lo dijera pero será divertido si logras adivinarlo.-respondió entrelazando sus dedos con las de ella

-no tengo que adivinar.-respondí mientras miraba de reojo a Natsuki la cual se veía claramente nerviosa no solo por el repentino contacto de Emily si no por lo que pudiera hacer

Su paranoia me superaba hasta empezaba a preocuparme

Es decir, aunque en realidad quisiera malograrle la fiesta en estos momentos no podría hacerlo

-no tengo que adivinar.-volví a repetir con el mismo tono halagador.-…solo tiene que gustarte

Volví a fijar mi vista en sus manos que la tenían juntas

Entonces ser me vino a la mente lo que podría ser

Una canción romántica les gustaría a las dos, era el momento perfecto aun si no les gustara el genero

Sería una forma de poner fin a mi situación

Y al mismo tiempo que la muy tonta dejara de estar tan tensa

Se que les gustaría

- **desperté esta mañana…y escuché en la tv los desastres en el mundo, me hizo preguntarme a donde voy**.-comencé la estrofa tan cerca de ellas que se quedaron un tanto sorprendidas que comenzara a cantar y no a tocar

Retrocedí lentamente como si estuviera en un escenario sin dejar de mirarlas

El publico objetivo eran ellas dos

Fui hasta mi ubicación y comencé a tocar las primeras notas, a diferencia de mis gustos esta no era tan lenta, al contrario…era el ritmo ideal, sobre todo para Natsuki

Por un momento pensé en detenerme, pero no

Tenía que seguir, aunque por dentro estuviera quebrándome

 **…..hay mucho oscuridad en el mundo pero veo la belleza en ti, chica**

 **…..y todo lo que me das, me hace sentir bien**

 **Porque todo lo que necesito es tu amor**

 **Bueno, eso sería suficiente para mi**

 **Asi que niña descansa tu corazón y relaja tu mente**

 **Porque te voy a querer hasta el final de los tiempos**

El solo comenzó, las partituras me las sabía de memoria así que Levanté la cabeza mientras esperaba sus reacciones, que me diera una señal de que estaba por buen camino

Emily asintió con una mueca de que realmente estaba impresionada

Le devolví el gesto sin atreverme a mirar a su pareja

Probablemente fallaría si la veía

"solo no lo arruines" me dije a mi misma mientras seguía con la canción

-y esto va para la parejita.-solté levantando la mano y cambiando el ritmo a uno mas lento, haciendo una entrada un tanto mas complicada pero me tenía fe, de todas maneras era una forma de despedirme de algo que nunca llegó a pasar.- **….no soy una mujer, no soy un hombre….soy alguien que nunca llegaras a entender…**

 **…..y si eres malvada te perdonaré poco a poco**

 **….por ti, yo moriría por ti, yeah**

 **Cariño si quieres que lo haga…lo haré por ti**

 **Seré tu fuego cuando tengas** **frío**

 **Te haré feliz cuando estés triste**

 **Te haré buena cuando seas mala**

 **Todo lo que necesito saber es que tu creas en mi**

 **Y lo diré una vez más…moriría por ti**

Terminé tocando las ultimas notas de manera mas lenta y pausada

-eso Shiz.-escuché decir a Miya que aplaudía levemente satisfecha

Asentí agradecida sin embargo no esperaba escuchar a Hana

-Wow, eso estuvo muy bueno.-expresó Hana, no sabía desde hace cuanto estaba aquí.-estoy gratamente sorprendida, nunca te escuché practicar antes ese tipo de géneros.-

Me tomé la cabeza un tanto avergonzada

-Ah pues es que lo dejo para después de las practicas.-respondí, Hana volvió aplaudir cual madre orgullosa y eso hizo que me sintiera un poco mejor

-si debo darle razón.-intervino Emily que meneaba la cabeza.-realmente me sorprendiste y me gustó

Volví asentir al ver que el objetivo estaba cumplido

Aunque claro no era todo lo que quería transmitir

El mensaje de esa canción solo iba para ella

Aunque nunca me atreviera a admitirlo, incluso si me descubrían

Moriría con el secreto de ser necesario

…

Llegó la hora del almuerzo, donde oficialmente Natsuki presentaría oficialmente a Emily a papá, la pobre se veía mas nerviosa de lo usual, felizmente para su buena suerte todo salió perfecto, sobre todo porque le cayó demasiado bien, además que le gustaba la carrera que estaba estudiando y quería que yo también lo cursara

A todo esto, no tenía definido bien que era lo que quería hacer

Ya tendría otro momento para pensarlo mejor y tomar una decisión

Lo cierto era que Emily sabía cómo comportarse con papá, era muy diferente a cuando estuvimos en el desayuno, o en la sala, se mostró muchas mas serena y seria, estaba claro que su objetivo era que todos tuvieran la mejor referencia posible de ella

Todos estaban sentados en la mesa conversando con ella

Era el centro de atención, al igual que Natsuki, podía ver lo feliz que estaba papá por ella

Pocas veces lo vi tan alegre

A la mitad del almuerzo pude darme cuenta de que Natsuki se encontraba mucho mas relajada y la presión del momento había desaparecido, al igual que su atención ya no se centraba en mi

Eso me tranquilizó un poco

Saber que por lo menos ya no era tan peligrosa de momento

Otra que estaba super encantada era Hana que no dudaba en comentar lo bien que se vestía, le dijo que necesitaba unos consejos para mejorar su repertorio

Yo también para pasar desapercibida fingí interés en preguntar sobre la carrera y las ganas que tenía por probablemente postular en la universidad de Tokyo

En este punto lo mejor era despistar a Hana, la cual feliz y todo estaba segura que seguía mis movimientos al igual que de Natsuki

No estaba segura de que era lo que sospechaba o si estaba malentendiendo las cosas

El caso era que definitivamente sospechaba algo y no pintaba bien

Sobre todo, para Natsuki

Lo ultimo que quería era meterle en mas problemas y que pensara que tenía un nuevo plan para joderle la vida

Antes de que llegaran los postres papá tuvo que retirarse por una llamada del trabajo, se excusó no sin antes llevar a Natsuki al lado opuesto de donde se sentaba Emily, lo cual era por mi lado, aunque me hice la tonta de no escuchar nada, lo cierto era que estaba con los sentidos bien agudos

Le escuché decir lo alegre que se sentía por ella, que la chica era maravillosa

Ese comentario la avergonzó mucho, tanto así que le provocó un leve sonrojo

-por favor tío, no comience.-respondió conteniendo las ganas de tapar su cara con las manos

-ok querida, no te pongas así, no lo hagas si es verdad.-reprendió dándole un beso en la frente.-ya nos veremos en la noche y ya saben, se quedaran a dormir cierto?

Natsuki asintió como si se tratara de una orden

Se retiró no sin antes despedirse con un cálido abrazo de Emily

"todo mal"

Para mi buena suerte

Tal vez me hubiera hecho esperanzas si a papá no le agradaba

Aunque claro viendo este nuevo escenario la situación hubiera sido la misma así Natsuki trajera a cualquier chica a papá le encantaría porque lo único que quiere ver es que ella se sienta cómoda y feliz

Pasado el almuerzo me quedé hasta el final intentando conversar de cualquier estupidez que se me viniera a la cabeza

Todo para que Hana estuviera tranquila

Sin embargo, podía notar que a veces tenía sus ojos puestos en mi

Como si hubiera descubierto mi secreto

Otras veces la veía mirar a Natsuki de una manera un tanto inusual, como si estuviera buscando una señal que no existía

En ese momento comencé a decirme que realmente estaba malentendiendo las cosas

Como sea, hablaría mas tarde con ella para aclarar la situacion

…..

Salí de mi habitación un tanto apresurada esperando llegar a la cena, no supe en que momento había caído dormida, lo cierto es que me sentía demasiada cansada cuando fui a pegar mi cabeza en la almohada

Bastó que cerrara los ojos y pum

El sueño no me dejó por casi 4 horas

Bajé lo más rápido que pude al comedor, pensando que estarían allí pero no

A la única que encontré fue Hana que estaba leyendo un libro desde su asiento, cosa que dejo de hacer cuando me vio entrar

-hola querida, como dormiste.-preguntó casual

-si, lo siento Hana, debiste despertarme para la cena.-

-cierto eso iba a hacer justamente pero se canceló.-¿que?

-que como que se canceló.-

-Tu papá dijo que iba a demorar y que pues empezaran sin él.-así que era eso, por un momento creí otra cosa, pero claro la única forma de que pasara eso era que siguiera en mis sueños

-si y las chicas pensaron que era mejor salir de compras y comer algo en el mall, bueno Emily y Miya salieron. -

¿Que?

-¿y Natsuki?.-

-la tensión de toda la visita la dejó extenuada, pobrecita... quería que todo saliera bien.-la excusó.-Emily no tuvo el valor de despertarla, probablemente sigue durmiendo.-

-así que se fueron de compras.-quien lo diría

-si, fue Emily quien sacó a Miya casi arrastras porque sus pasteles que probó fueron los mejores de todo el mundo.-dijo.-según sus propias palabras tal cual…no estoy exagerando

Bueno no es como si fuera mentira

Yo también prefería mil veces uno hecho por Miya a que uno de afuera

La chica tenía talento y manos para la repostería, era casi un delito que le gustara la fotografía

-oh por dios como pude quedarme dormida.-exclamó Natsuki mientras entraba disparada esperando ver el mismo escenario que también imaginé que se daría

-jaja tranquilízate o te enfermaras.-expresó entre risas Hana.-se fueron sin ti dormilona.-añadió

Ver en esta nueva faceta de tonta apresurada a Natsuki era algo nuevo

Nuevo y divertido

No pude evitar reír contagiada por la nana

-esas dos ya verán.-digo mientras sacaba su móvil y marcaba el numero de Emily pero para su mala suerte estaba apagado, hizo el segundo intento esta vez con el de Miya pero el resultado fue el mismo.-a donde dijeron que iban?.-pregunto un tanto curiosa

-de compras.-Natsuki asintió con la mirada

-esas dos seguro no se aguantaron y fueron a ver una película, con lo obsesionadas que son.-esa era información nueva para mi, no tenía idea de que Miya fuera tan fanática del cine, supongo que nunca se lo pregunté.-

-jajaja ya calmate Nat, mira a lo mejor y te compraran algo para compensarte...será gratis.-expresó la mayor

-si, sería ideal que fuera una ropa decente para dormir.-comenté, quería decir que lo sentía pero no pude evitar soltar el comentario.-ya sabes, tienes que cambiar esas horribles pijamas que tienes

Natsuki me miró molesta un breve instante, pero solo duró unos segundos hasta que volvió su atención en la nana

-jaja oye a mi me parecen lindos.-Inquirió Hana en defensa.-especialmente ese nuevo de conejo que vi colgado en tu recamara es muy tierno

-tu si tienes buenos gustos nana.-dijo ella mientras se sentaba un tanto mas calmada.-bueno puedo perdonar si me traen el panda que estaba en oferta.-

Contuve las ganas de reír imaginándome como se vería

Sin embargo, mi mente ahora no estaba en condiciones adecuadas para hacerlo, sobre todo porque tenía el presentimiento que ella no llevaba nada de ropa cuando se vestía en esos estúpidos trajes

Se podía decir que prácticamente estaba desnuda

"desnuda"

Relacionar esa palabra con Natsuki definitivamente provocaría que comenzara a calentarme

Cosa que no era sana por ningún punto de vista

Si mis sospechas eran verdaderas incluso podría decirse que en otros contextos sus pijamas la harían verse sexy...demasiado si al quitárselos se mostraba como dios la mandó al mundo

Natsuki desnuda….

….pagaría por ver eso

Aunque claro después me arrepentiría porque comenzaría a desear ser una de sus feas pijamas

"mala idea"

-bueno yo me retiro, sigo muerta de sueño.-era una excusa aceptable que dije para volver a mi habitación y tratar de sacar esas curvas delirantes que mi mente comenzó a procesar

Probablemente luego imaginaría tener la suerte de Emily para poder hacer lo que quisiera con mi "novia"

Era una buena manera de acabar con este día de mierda

-en serio querida?...no tienes hambre?.-preguntó Hana

Negué con la cabeza

-descuide Hana, solo estoy cansada ya si después me levanto; iré a coger algo de la nevera.-ella asintió sin decir nada.-buenas noches.-me despedí lo más escueta que pude

Subí las escaleras tan deprisa como si estuviera siendo perseguida por zombies

Lo cierto era que si estaba escapando de alguien

En este caso de las dos mujeres de abajo

Solo esperaba que Hana no siguiera teniendo esas dudas

Y por otro lado esperaba que Natsuki ya no estuviera tan paranoica conmigo

Pero como culparla

Suspiré de mala gana esperando que al pasar de unos días a lo mejor ella se fuera con Emily de viaje, de vacaciones o que se yo, no tendría tan buenos días como estos en los cuales aceptaba las cosas tal cual

Me conocía lo suficientemente bien como para saber que este lado bueno no iba a durar mucho

-pintarte de niña buena no hará que bajé la guardia.-eso era un reclamo?

Giré el rostro para ver si ella en verdad estaba detrás de mi o ya estaba empezando a delirar

Lamentablemente aun estaba cuerda

Sonreí un tanto divertida por la situación

Y yo esperaba que la paranoia se le hubiera pasado o que al menos se le borrara un par de horas

-deberías agradecerme.-respondí volviendo a fijar mi vista al frente.-todo salió como querías.-le hice la señal con el pulgar hacía arriba

ese gesto no le gustó para nada

-tengo miedo de saber que es lo que estas pensando hacer.-y una mierda

Estaba tratando de ser buena

Realmente lo estaba intentando

-entonces es mejor que no lo sepas.-susurré mirándola de reojo.-aunque no te lo diría de todas formas

Decirte que me he enamorado de ti

Decirte que ya no puedo ver a alguien de la manera en que te miro a ti

Creo que hacer eso sería más difícil que confesarle a Hana lo que te hice

-entonces si estas intentando hacer algo.-susurró como si se estuviera dando cuenta de una doble intención que no existía

-ok no haré nada, deja de verme con ganas de querer matarme.-respondí apresurada.-como sea que tengas una bonita noche.-claro que la tendría cuando viniera Emily

Solo me quedaba consolarme imaginando que sería yo

Haría volar mi imaginación me ayudaría un poco a alejarme de lo que sucedería cuando las luces estuvieran apagadas y todas las habitaciones aparentaran estar en silencio

"oh vamos, sé que ocurrirá"

-eres tan falsa….desde cuando dices buenas noches.-esa era una muy buena pregunta

-oye dame un poco de crédito, que incluso les dediqué una canción y por la manera en que ella me elogió estoy segura que le gustó.-

-claro se notaba las ganas que tenías de hacer eso.-respondió con sarcasmo.-

-si tenía….a todas les encantó, a que no fue bonita.-no lo decía por la presentación.-la letra caía perfecta para ustedes

Claro que si…. yo representaba toda la oscuridad del mundo

Emily representaba la chica a la que le cantaban

A que no podía ir mejor con el tema

-idiota y crees que eso será suficiente como para que te perdone?.-

Perdonar?

Ladeé la mirada un tanto confundida

-no…no espero que me perdones.-tampoco era lo que quería.-no lo hagas, no bajes la guardia Natsuki, no sabes lo que pueda estar pensando.-advertí con una mueca que estaba segura la pondría de nuevo en alerta.-ok buenas noch….

No pude terminar la frase

Como aquella ves no pude ver en que momento fue que se acercó a mi

Mucho menos cuando me tomó del cuello y volvió a estamparme contra la pared

Creo que me había excedido

Es decir ella estaba tan asustada y temerosa de que pudiera hacerle algo a Emily que….

…que no se iba a guardar para nada

El impacto del golpe de mi espalda contra la pared me hizo reaccionar

Contuve la respiración un tanto asustada

-esta bien, esta bien, era broma.-apresuré a decir en un intento desesperado por alejarme de ella.-en serio, no haré nada a Emily ni nada por arruinar su visita, en serio.-levanté mis manos en señal de que no quería pelear ni forcejear

Claro como si pudiera hacerlo

Ya estaba comprobado que no era capaz ni de despeinarla si se ponía seria

-no te atrevas.-siseó con ese mismo tono de la vez anterior.-y deja el teatro que me pone peor.-amenazó

Estaba tan cerca de mi y si no fuera por el contexto

Tal vez a lo mejor y mi imaginación comenzaría a volar

Pero no

Apenas pude asentir con lo que me dejaba mover la cabeza

-hice lo que querías, no jodí el almuerzo e incluso creo que le caí mejor que la ultima vez.-respondí en señal de defensa.-sabes que pude haber hecho algo solo para molestarte

Mis palabras parecían alterarla aun mas porque sentía que me apretaba con mas fuerza o al menos hacía el intento de no quebrarme el cuello

Estaba segura de que podía

-¿y porque no lo hiciste?.-preguntó fuera de si

Tardé en entender a qué se refería

No estaba reclamando por lo de ahora

Si no por lo de antes

Por lo que callé cuando tuve mi oportunidad de oro

-ya te dije…no era cierto.-volví a decir lo mismo de antes.-no hiciste nada, parece que pensaras que si sucedió algo

-callate!.-bramó de mala manera.-me importa una mierda si pasó algo o no, lo que me enfurece es que no lo hayas dicho, debiste hacerlo

-si tu plan era que te vieras como la villana entonces discúlpame por arruinarlo.-susurré.-no era mi intención

-no entiendes cierto?.-exclamó soltándome de golpe a un lado.-así debería haber pasado

No entendía de lo que hablaba

No entendía por que

Acaso ella quería que la odiaran?

Acaso quería que papá pensara lo peor de ella?

-no entiendo…-no podía hacerlo

-idiota…si…estoy cerca de ti.-amenazó volviendo a sostenerme del cuello pero se detuvo abruptamente y de nuevo le volvió esa ansiedad y nerviosismo que mostró todo el día.-….si estoy cerca de ti…-lo dijo de nuevo aflojando su agarre mientras acortaba la distancia de nuestros rostros

Que era lo que pasaba…

Acaso todo su estado de tensión era por mi?

No tenía sentido

la situación había cambiado completamente

y no estaba preparada para soportarlo

lo sabía

lo supe en la forma en que me reflejaba en sus ojos verdes

y todo empeoró cuando comenzó a acercarse

-n…no lo hagas.-susurré sabiendo lo que iba a pasar

Cerré los ojos al sentir su aliento acariciar mi cuello

Todos mis sentidos se pusieron a mil

Y comencé a temblar…pero no de miedo

Mi respiración se tornó forzada

Sentía que toda fuerza se me iba del cuerpo y hubiera caído al suelo sino fuera porque estaba apoyada contra la pared y ella me sujetaba de la cadera, aprisionándome en todos los sentidos

"solo hazlo…"supliqué en silencio esperando que mi ruego fuera cumplido

Y así pasó….

 **c…**

* * *

y bue...eso fue todo =D

espero que les haya gustado

para quien quiere saber cual fue la canción que le dedico Shiz a la parejita

fue i would die 4 u de Prince O.O

y si quieren saber la versión mas parecida la canta justin timberlake, a ver si la buscan, les encantará o.o

en fin ya me despido

muchas gracias por llegar hasta aqui

nos vemos


	31. XXI-PARTE 7

hola a tod s

antes de comenzar muchas gracias por sus comentarios y criticas

como siempre saben que me ayudan y mucho =D

bueno ahora si me tome un tiempo porque en los ratos libre estaba actualizando otras historias en otras paginas u.u

en fin, no quiero aburrirlos con mis excusas así que mas aquí la conti, espero y las disfruten

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **XXI.-Parte 7**

* * *

….como diablos quería que estuviera...como quería que me sintiera

….si sentir el contacto de su cuerpo pegado al mío era algo que solo en mis mas deseosas fantasías se hacían realidad

Solté un suspiro esperando despertar pero esta locura seguía

Nuestras ropas estorbaban para que pudiera tocar el cielo

El calor de la fricción de su piel con la mía….de sus labios tan cerca y tan lejos

Sentir su aliento golpear mi piel

Sentir su aroma inundar mis sentidos provocó que deseara no despertar jamas

Mi cuerpo temblaba como gelatina intentando asimilar las sensaciones de sentirla tan cerca

Su respiración se asemejaba a la mía

me gustó verla así, sobretodo saber que era la responsable de que tuviera esa lucha interna consigo misma por no car me superó

sin embargo esto era real

y sus labios nunca llegaron a tocar los míos

se separó cuando se dio cuenta de la extraña situación

-solo has lo que siempre has hecho.-susurró de mala manera intentando mantener la calma, queriendo fingir que nada había pasado.-miente de una puta vez y termina este juego.-sentenció mientras daba un paso hacia atrás

Podía escuchar mis propios latidos de mi corazon

Sus labios estuvieron a nada de rozar los míos

No pude responder de inmediato, ya que estaba tratando de asimilar lo que estaba pasando…sobre todo lo que me pedía que hiciera

Sabía que era lo que quería

Sonreí con tristeza y es que por un momento me hice ilusiones

y en un fugaz momento esa esperanza que había decidido matar volvió aparecer solo para que la frustracion fuera mas grande

Mentir se me daba fácil

Como negarlo

Era normal que pensara que era una mierda de persona

no estaba tan lejos de esa definicion

Y tal vez así era mejor...sobre todo para ella

Se suponía que en primer lugar lo que estaba tratando de hacer era seguir haciéndole creer que seguía siendo la misma de siempre

-Natsuki.-susurré su nombre sin saber como empezar, no tenía muy claro cual debía ser mi discurso, lo cierto era que mi mente no podía pensar en estos momentos nada coherente, como podría si apenas hace unos segundos su cuerpo estaba pegado al mio.-..t…tú querías que no hiciera nada.-solté; contuve la respiración mientras me armaba de valor para mirarle a la cara.-no hice nada.-volví a repetir

Mi respuesta no le gustó

Esa expresión de odio y rencor volvieron aparecer

-y una mierda.-bramó golpeando la pared para que espabilara, era como si estuviera creando una situación para convencerme de hacer lo que ordenaba.-deja de ser una imbécil….-hizo una pausa para que entendiera donde me encontraba.-bien ya que estas tratando de hacerte pasar de buena chica, entonces harás lo que ordene.-definitivamente no era la misma de siempre

Había algo muy diferente

Se le notaba desesperada y ansiosa

Aunque tratara de ocultarlo, se le notaba

-no se que te pasa pero estas olvidando cuál es tu lugar.-respondí ante el peligro

Lo cierto era que poco o nada me importaba

Si tenía que medir a prueba su paciencia según a mi juicio hubieron muchos otros momentos en los cuales tuvo mejores motivos para partirme la cara

-vamos Shizuru es simple, ya que estas en tu papel de niña buena de una forma u otra sales ganando….-al contrario

Salía perdiendo no importara el camino que eligiera y eso me entristecía como no tienes idea

Me lo merecía

Me convencí de que así tenía que ser

Por eso lo que aceptaba sin oponerme

No tenía cara para hacer berrinches o volverme loca

-no lo haré, no insistas.-me planté con firmeza, ahora podía hacerlo un poco mejor que antes.-no entiendo porque quieres verte como la mala.-la muy idiota quería usurpar mi lugar

A este paso la discusión no iba a parar

-entiendo…entiendo.-una sonrisa cínica se formó en su rostro mientras me miraba negando con la cabeza.-ok, así que no quieres pasar de mentirosa.-la forma en que lo dijo fue diferente.-y si es verdad?.-lanzó la pregunta como si se tratara de una amenaza

"que?"

No

No se atrevería

Al menos tenía esa certeza, porque si estaba segura de algo era que definitivamente ella no se parecía a mi

Es un simple farol

Al menos así lo pensé

Una amenaza vacía que solo hacía ver lo desesperada que estaba

-si tantas ganas tienes de mandar todo a la mierda, busca otra manera.-dije esperando que esto terminara de una vez

De todas formas, ella había renunciado a ser mi guardia personal

No tenía porque quedarse

Si lo deseaba, bien podía irse mañana con Emily a París o a donde se le diera la gana

-parece que necesitas aprender a obedecer.-otra amenaza vacía

No iba a funcionar

No importa cuánto tratara de convencerme de seguir su extraño plan

no funcionaría

-no aceptaste ser mi guardia principal.-ella me lo había dicho antes.-estoy seguro que papá quería que tuvieras ese cargo de nuevo….también estoy segura que no te fue difícil pensarlo mucho no?

Esa agresividad con la que me miraba no cambiaba

Se quedó en silencio esperando a que terminara de cerrar el tema

-que tiene que ver eso…-

-parece que no te has dado cuenta.-señalé como si todo estuviera tan claro para mi.-eres libre Natsuki Kuga.-añadí diciéndole la mejor noticia del mundo que pudiera escuchar

Y claro que lo era para ella

Su expresión agresiva se de pronto se vio opacada

Contuve las ganas de reír y es que no podía ser posible

Seguramente estaba tan apegada a este extraño plan que solo veía ese camino posible para que pudiera escapar de esta prision

o tal vez tenía otras razones pero lo cierto era no me importaba conocer la verdadera razón

Se tomó el rostro totalmente confundida

Mis palabras tuvieron el efecto deseado y es que por primera vez en todo el día dejaba de verme de esa manera tan hostil

-puedes irte mañana con Emily si quieres, ir de paseo o a estudiar….ya no estás atada.-solté mientras a cada palabra mi corazón se rompía, pero por fin estaba haciendo algo bueno...irónicamente estaba doliendo demasiado.-o si es que quieres complacer a papá, podrías quedarte unos días para tranquilizarlo un poco y después viajar y escapar...

En ese momento entendí que hacer cosas buenas eran difíciles

Difíciles y sobre todo dolorosas

-tienes razón…-susurró apenas mientras bajaba la guardia

Mala jugada

Estaba advertida que no hiciera esas cosas

debía agradecer que no era la misma de antes

-exacto, y lo mejor de todo es que no tienes que mentir…ni obligarme a mentir.-a este punto me estaba costando hablar, el esfuerzo me estaba matando y las ganas de echarme para atrás me tentaban a retroceder-

-es cierto.-esa sonrisa de felicidad que me devolvió como respuesta lo valió todo.-es cierto.-se volvió a repetir

Lo valió todo

-bueno supongo que te he mostrado otro camino mucho mas fácil.-donde podrás seguir avanzando y ser feliz

Quise agregar eso último, pero no me atreví

Yo no debía bajar la guardia

Y ella tampoco

-que tonta soy.-se tomó la cabeza removiéndose el cabello con una tonta mueca.-

-eso no lo dudo.-respondí sintiéndome un poco mas tranquila….solo un poco.-como sea, no bajes la guardia Natsuki, si estas atenta entonces no ocurrirá nada.-volví a sentir estando mucho mas confiada de como estaba terminando la conversación

A veces Natsuki podía pasarse de boba

En que diablos estaba pensando para hacer todo este teatro

Estaba claro que quería librarse de nosotros

O mejor dicho de mi

Solo de mi

Creo que al regresar siguió pensando que estaba atada a sus obligaciones de antes

Eso tuvo que confundirla

-no bajaré la guardia para nada.-de un momento a otro recupero ese tono serio

Pero estaba claro que solo estaba fingiendo

Se notaba que se había quitado esa presión que cargaba encima

-si, ahora tendrás el trabajo de cuidar a Emily.-era probable que el dueño de los hoteles viera por conveniente contratarla para la seguridad personal de su hia.-pero cuando te contraten procura ya no hacerlo de gratis.-dije a tono de broma

No quería molestarla, pero me fue imposible no decirlo

Y eso pareció no agradarle para nada

-eso no te interesa.-respondió recobrando esa actitud fría y dura

-si tienes razón.-creo que había estado tan acostumbrada a hablar con ella por mensajes, que se me había hecho familiar gastarle de esa manera.-hacen una bonita pareja.-en serio se veían bien las dos

Por mas que me costara aceptarlo tenía que hacerlo

Desde la foto que me mostró Mai en la revista estaba claro que si

-ok como sea, eso era todo.-expresó molesta por haberme aguantado tanto tiempo.-buenas noches.-se despidió tratando de no olvidar sus modales

Pero antes de que abandonara mi habitación escuché unos pasos y sobre todo la voz de Hana llamando a Natsuki hizo que todo se viera abajo

Alarmada corrí hacia la puerta y antes de que Natsuki la abriera puse el seguro

Ella me miró desconcertada mientras escuchaba que la llamaban otra vez

La muy idiota estaba por responder pero la detuve tapándola la boca totalmente desesperada

Rápidamente ella me empujo a un lado

-no hables.-le llamé la atención con la voz baja

Ella se mostró desconcertada esperando y me miró como si fuera una desquiciada

Un cuarto llamado de Hana se escuchó esta vez mucho mas cerca de nosotras

De nuevo me abalancé a taparle la boca al ver que quería responder

-que carajos te pasa.-volvió a empujarme.-

-shh…no hables, no digas que estas aquí.-señalé desesperada

Ella negó con la cabeza pareció importarle poco o nada

-lo vas arruinar.-contuve las ganas de gritar.-si contestas se dará cuenta que estas aquí

-y?.-No…no entendía

Definitivamente no tenía idea de lo que ocurría

Eso quería decir que la nana solo había hablado del tema conmigo y no con ella

"esto es malo"

Volví hacerle la señal de silencio

-dios…se va arruinar todo.-advertí en un susurro

Se supone que todo iba a salir bien

maldita suerte

"Hana"

Estaba completamente segura que ella estaba malinterpretando las cosas y eso solo complicaría las cosas si no las dejaba claras

Eso era un hecho

Pero si en estos momentos encontraba a Natsuki en mi habitación podría ser que no solo comenzara a dudar y entonces todo podría irse a la mierda

Miré con terror a Natsuki a lo que ella seguía pensando que estaba loca

Defectivamente no tenía idea

-por favor Natsuki no hables.-volví a suplicar.-Hana…Hana está pensando que tenemos un secreto juntas.-confesé

Al principio pensé que no me había escuchado puesto que seguía mirándome con horror y de pronto todo cambió

-qu..?.-le volví a tapar la boca antes de que lanzara el grito de sorpresa.-es cierto, no estoy mintiéndote.-dije entrando en pánico al escuchar que los pasos se habían detenido exactamente al otro lado de la puerta.-te lo explicaré después.-señalé mientras volvía hacerle la señal de que no dijera nada

Natsuki asintió casi con terror mientras miraba la puerta como si fuera una pesadilla

La perilla comenzó a girar

Hana iba a entrar

Sin pensarlo dos veces tomé de la mano a Natsuki la cual recién parecía comprender la situación, como consecuencia estaba tan asustada que no se atrevía a moverse

Seguramente por temor a que sus pasos se escucharan

La jalé con fuerza hacía un costado del armario y señalé que se ocultara detrás de los colgadores y vestidos

Ella asintió

Toda esa valentía y actitud fría se había ido a la mierda al decirle lo de Hana

Y eso era muy extraño

Esos cambios en Natsuki la hacían ver como si fuera una niña pequeña…aunque si se trataba de Hana no la culpaba

después de todo ella fue como una madre para nosotras

-Shizuru?.-Pronunció Hana al no poder conseguir abrir la puerta.-Shizuru estás ahí?

-si Hana.-respondí mientras rápidamente me miraba al espejo y me acomodaba la ropa, y es que por el forcejeó y los malos tratos de Kuga, había provocado que estuviera remilgada, especialmente el cabello

Me arreglé lo más rápido posible para abrir

Entre mas tiempo pasara estaba claro que eso iba en contra nuestra

-Buenas noches Hana, sucedió algo?.-fue lo primero que le pregunté al abrir la puerta

Su sonrisa no me dio una buena señal

Y mucho menos cuando entró y por primera vez caminaba echando un vistazo alrededor

Contuve la respiración

Me pregunté cuanto tiempo habíamos estado Natsuki y yo hablando

Acaso el tiempo suficiente como para que Hana nos viera y esperara pacientemente que cometiéramos un error

Mi mente se hizo un lio

Ella estaba buscando algo

-querida porque le pusiste seguro.-preguntó con un tono casual pero sus intenciones eran claras y me lo estaba diciendo indirectamente

Suspiré un tanto intranquila

La último que quería era que mi actitud me delatara

-es por seguridad, a veces Miya viene a molestarme y a pedirme favores.-eso era verdad, muchas veces ella venía tarde a pedirme que le prestara alguna ropa cuando lo necesitaba, Hana fue testigo de ello así que era la perfecta coartada.-así que lo hice para que por lo menos no me agarre desprevenida.-añadí

Volví a suspirar tratando de mostrarme nerviosa

Pero el hecho de que estuviera mirándome tan fijamente solo significaba una sola cosa

No me creyó nada

Estuvo por decirme algo pero se detuvo unos breves momentos mientras se daba un tour por toda la habitación

-así que….-apenas y me atrevía a decir algo.-me necesitas para algo?.-insistí en preguntar

Me mordí los labios y es que no podía haber otra razón por la cual ella estaba aquí

-Has visto a Natsuki?.-preguntó sin mas rodeos

Como si se tratara de un juego planeado

Mis peores temores se hicieron realidad

Ya no solo era una sospecha

-n…no…no.-mierda.-debe estar en su habitación.-dije apenas

No era por ser paranoica, pero esto ya tenía mala pinta

Desprevenida

Esa era la palabra correcta para definir esta visita

el porque Hana se encontraba aquí no era casualidad

-ya lo hice y no se encuentra.-respondió en una vil mentira

No era verdad

La habitación de Natsuki se encontraba mucho más al fondo

La habían cambiado en su regreso

-oh, quizás está abajo alistándose, ya sabes….se moría de ganas por alcanzar a su novia y Miya en el cine.-

Me fue imposible no ponerme nerviosa

Y tal vez eso fue lo que provocó que siguiera buscando con la mirada como quien ordenaba un poco mis cosas y recogió algunas chaquetas que estaban sobre mi cama, las iba a usar mañana

Quise decir algo, pero fue tarde cuando se dirigió al armario

Abrió la puerta de golpe para poner la ropa

Natsuki estaba oculta muy dentro

Hana no lo iba a notar, tendría que sospechar que se encontraba ahí para que se abriera paso y la descubriera

Comencé a transpirar mientras ella acomodaba mientras me decía que mantuviera un poco mas de orden en mi habitación

Solo pude estar tranquila cuando ella cerró el closet

-si, pero no es como si fuera un gran problema, además era la ropa que pensaba usar mañana.-respondí manteniendo la calma

Lo peor ya había pasado

O al menos eso creía en mi ingenuidad

-si querida, bueno ya me retiro, que tengas buenas noches.-se despidió con una extraña seriedad

-buenas noches.-suspiré soltando toda esa tensión del momento

Pero fui muy tonta y es que cuando Hana estaba abriendo la puerta se detuvo abruptamente y giró a verme

-ah por cierto, quisiera preguntarte algo antes de irme.-asentí indicándole que no había problema.-por que Natsuki está oculta en tu armario

Me quedé de piedra

Seguramente mi cara debió ser lo suficientemente delatora porque unos segundos después la nana se mostraba decepcionada de mi

Otra vez

Lo primero que se me vino a la mente fue preguntarme como diablos se dio cuenta...

-la vi entrar.-respondió como si hubiera leído mi mente.-muy bien; me van a explicar que carajos pasa entre ustedes.-bramó molesta.-Natsuki!.-gritó su nombre con esa voz de mando

Me hizo recordar a aquellos días cuando esa pequeña de ojos verdes era pillada haciendo una travesura y Hana le llamaba la atención con esa misma entonación

Sin embargo, esta vez era diferente

Esta vez había un semblante mucho más serio y podría decir que peligroso

Si antes ya era complicado explicar a Hana porque Natsuki se encontraba en mi habitacion…ahora que la había pillado escondida no había manera de remedíar las cosas

Cualquier duda que estuviera rondando su cabeza pasaba de plano a ser una certeza

-Hana espera no es lo que…

-no digas nada.-me interrumpió de una manera que no daba alternativa a replica

Cerré los ojos maldiciendo la mala suerte

Aunque esto no era producto de las circunstancias, estaba claro que Hana lo había planificado

La puerta del armario se abrió y se mostró al descubierto

Me costaba creer que fuera la misma persona la que salía del escondite

Me pregunté si realmente era ella quien hace unos segundos era la misma que se veía como si todo el mundo le importara una mierda, con una mirada fría y una actitud de mala que daba miedo

Era muy diferente

Ahora se mostraba con una expresión de miedo y pánico que no contrastaba con su anterior personalidad

No era que le tuviera miedo a Hana, es decir no es como si hubiera sido una ogra o que la tratara mal cuando niña...al contrario

El motivo del pánico de Natsuki era por poder decepcionarla

Y la situación pintaba para que Hana pensara lo peor

-que hacías escondida ahí.-preguntó sin rodeos confrontando a la Kuga la cual se había quedado sin habla

La pobre estaba tan desesperada que no sabía si mirar al piso o a los costados para calmarse

-Hana no es lo que crees.-ella levantó la mano volviéndome a callar con su gesto

Nunca la había visto así

-Natsuki no lo volveré a repetir.-soltó como una última advertencia.-dime que hacías escondida

No podía hablar

No era capaz de responder

-basta!.-grité interviniendo

Ya no soportaba

Me puse de pie y me paré frente a ella

Esto era una estupidez, lo peor era que estaba malinterpretando todo

-me van a decir que diablos pasa entre ustedes dos.-ordenó como si nos hubieran encontrado haciendo algo fuera de lugar

Natsuki bajó la cabeza

Entendía perfectamente la situación

Que Hana la mirase de esa manera había sido mas que suficiente para que todas sus defensas se quebraran

Y una mierda

Ella no tenía la culpa

Nunca la tuvo

-ella no tiene que darte explicaciones.-exclamé.-soy yo….-Hana se quedó en silencio esperando que confesara, estaba claro que no había manera de hacerle cambiar de opinión.-lo siento por todo, pero la verdad es que me he...-me detuve unos segundos armándome de valor, sobre todo para que se viera mas real.-..la verdad es que he estado aprovechándome de Natsuki

Hana me miró desconcertada y podría jurar de que no era la única

-¿que?.-volvió preguntar creyendo que había escuchado mal

De todas maneras, no estaba mintiendo

-si, ese ha sido mi secreto Hana.-la aludida negó con la cabeza mientras cambiaba de la confusión al horror.-mío y de Natsuki, bueno ella no podía decir nada porque la mantuve callada

-no…no estoy entendiendo de que hablas.-

Claro que lo entendía

Solo que no quería aceptarlo

Las señales saltaban a la vista

Era momento de mostrar mi verdadera careta

-estuve tan cerca.-solté como si estuviera lamentándome.-no debiste interrumpirnos, ya la estaba convenciendo para que se quedara…

La nana se quedó de piedra mirándome como si fuera una desconocida

No era como si no supiera como traté a mis anteriores guardias personales

Ella sabía porque no duraban mucho tiempo

Les hacía su vida un infierno

Ella lo sabía…pero seguramente creyó que con Natsuki había sido diferente

-que…que fue lo que le hiciste?.-del horror al enojo en tan solo un parpadeo, ahora que encajaba las piezas veía de otra manera a Natsuki…como si fuera la victima

Y era verdad

Lo que Hana estaba confirmando realmente había pasado

Y si tenía que comparar, lo que le hice a Natsuki era imperdonable

-que le hiciste a Natsuki.-volvió a repetir exigiendo explicaciones.-

Iba a responder pero antes una tonada clásica interrumpió el momento

Una llamada

Por al ring tone estaba claro de quien se trataba como para que pudiera hacer esperar

-Sr. Kaji…si, si todo bien.-dijo mientras hablaba no dejaba de mirarnos en especial a mi, esa era una buena señal.-si señor ha sucedido un incidente y quiero hablar con usted.-mierda, estaba perdida.-claro…si es urgente, se encuentra en la oficina?, esta bien...estaré allí en seguida.-la llamada se cortó y a eso le siguió un incómodo silencio

Se notaba que la llamada fue importante y por eso se veía un tanto inquieta pensando que hacer

-ustedes dos no se van a mover de acá y cuando regrese me van a explicar todo.-lanzó la advertencia mientras se retiraba a paso apresurado volviendo a tocar su celular

Probablemente iba a soltar todo el asunto y cuando volviera estaría también papá esperando que explique la situación

Solo cuando bajó y la perdí de vista es que pude tomar un respiro

Me tomé el rostro un tanto desencajada y ansiosa, mi suerte estaba echada

-mierda.-me lamenté

Giré hacia Natsuki esperando que reaccionara

La muy idiota seguía asustada

Como se notaba que nunca había llegado acostumbrarse a ver a una Hana cabreada

-hey que haces ya sal de mi habitación.-dije jalándola hacía la puerta, aun no reaccionaba.-oye oye!, reacciona idiota.-la sacudí al ver que ni era capaz de responderme

La pobre seguía mostrando una cara de pánico como si Hana siguiera aquí

-c…dios, esto es demasiado.-susurró tomándose las manos las cuales le estaban temblando

Me pregunté entonces si la muy idiota realmente quería verse como la mala para ser encarada por papá o Hana

Definitivamente no lo hubiera resistido

-ok ya cálmate.-la sacudí de los hombros con todas mis fuerzas, al final pude lograr que volviera en si.-ok anda lárgate donde Emily y Miya.-sus ojos verdes me miraron con extrañeza.-que vayas idiota, no te preocupes, aclararé todo el asunto y todo estará bien…nadie pensara cosas que no son

-por…porque, porque le dijiste eso.-susurró

-porque es la verdad.-respondí a esa estúpida pregunta.-solo vete, no te preocupes, ella no estará decepcionada de ti…nadie lo estará.-ese era su mayor temor.-ok apresúrate que si nos pillan a las dos será mas complicado armar una misma historia

aunque no era necesario armar nada

Simplemente tenía que confesar y listo pero se podía complicar si nos confrontaban o nos hacían la misma pregunta a la vez

A saber, si la muy idiota estaría preparada, a lo que no daba mucha fe

No había tiempo que perder, probablemente le tomaría un par de horas hasta llegar a la oficina central de papá si es que todavía no había salido de la ciudad, sin embargo, la muy idiota seguía congelada en el mismo lugar

Aunque su semblante me decía que ya había vuelto en si me desesperaba que no se moviera

-no tenías porque decir nada…pudiste quedarte callada.-dijo y esas palabras las sentí que no eran para mi; parecía decírselo así misma, supongo que no creía que me atreví a confesar.-pudiste quedarte callada.-volvió a repetir con un dejo de confusión

-ya?, luego piensas en eso.-señalé volviendo a empujarla con todas mis fuerzas para que saliera de mi cuarto pero mierda que no le hacía fuerza.-vamos vete, ya después te diré que decir y hacer para que no lo arruines.-

No me hizo caso

Me estaba ignorando

La muy imbécil me estaba ignorando

Antes de que pudiera seguir en lo mío sentí un fuerte tirón de mi muñeca

Tanto asi que me dolió mucho

-deja de comportarte como niña buena.-replicó volviendo a esa actitud del inicio, a este punto yo era la que estaba confundida.-deja de hacerlo...me estas confundiendo

-luego piensas en eso estúpida.-bramé ya hastiada de su comportamiento.-anda vete con las chicas.-no me escuchó

Al contrario el apretón sobre mi muñeca se hizo mas fuerte era imposible ignorar el dolor

-idiota que diablos ha…ahh!.-no pude soportar el agarre

Dolía tanto que me puso de rodillas

-no hay nadie en la casa.-señaló como si estuviera dándome una mala noticia, levanté la mirada desconcertada esperando que me soltara.-no hay nadie que pueda defenderte.-terminó su monologo mientras me levantaba casi a la fuerza y me obligó a que la mirara

Y de nuevo esa maldita sensación de tenerla tan cerca comenzaba a dañar mi mente

Mis pensamientos comenzaban a delirar esperando algo que jamás llegaría

Solo me estaba haciendo suposiciones

Pero era imposible que no soñara porque sus labios estaban solo a centímetros nuevamente

Y como si ninguna de las dos evitara romper el momento nuestros cuerpos volvían acercarse

Y de nuevo….sentir el contacto de su cuerpo pegado al mío fue suficiente para quitarme el aliento

No entendía que diablos pasaba para en este punto todo me importaba una mierda

Solo quería probar esos labios que se veían tan tentadores a un solo movimiento

Era tan simple como acercarse y tomarlo a la fuerza

Sin embargo, no me atreví

No pude hacerlo

Y es que estaba otra vez sintiendo que mis sentimientos estaban engañándome

Esto era una ilusión

-Deja de actuar como niña buena.-volvió a susurrar esa advertencia

Sus ojos

Esos ojos verdes tan cerca de los míos solo estaba provocando que mis bajos instintos comenzaran a salir

comenzaran a luchar por querer romper esas cadenas

-obligame.-respondí como si esto fuera un juego de solo nosotras dos

Un tenue roce

Un tenue roce de sus labios fue suficiente como para que cayera en ese mar de sensaciones que nunca antes había experimentado

Cerré los ojos mientras todo mi cuerpo temblaba expectante de tener sus labios sobre los mios

Un quejido salió de mi boca al ver que se separaba

No iba a dudar

Era su culpa por haber comenzado

Mis manos rebeldes la tomaron de su polera para que no pudiera romper esa maldita sensacion

Quería mas

Necesitaba mas

Un suspiro de deseo se le escapó cuando entreabrió sus labios y aproveché la oportunidad para desatar todo lo que estuve guardando en mi interior…

 **c...**

* * *

bueno eso ha sido todo por este cap o_o

antes de terminar como siempre agradecerles

y espero no sientan deseos asesinos por querer matarme por haberlo dejado ahí

ustedes ya saben como me gusta molestar

como dice el dicho...si ya saben como soy para que me leen jaja ok no ._.

en fin espero actualizar lo mas rápido posible jaa

nos vemos =D


	32. XXI-PARTE 8

bueno hola de nuevo

como siempre tiene que haber el hiatus de ley al estilo de Yoshihiro Togashi (los que sean fan de HxH me entenderán jajaja ok no)

ok no, lo siento mucho por no poder actualizar, dejé el internet para poder cumplir con los pendientes que tenia u.u

a veces uno se llena de trabajos acumulados que deja de a poco y tiene que ir pagando esas deudas X_X

en fin sin mas preambulos aqui la conti

espero que les guste

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **XXI.-PARTE 8**

* * *

Un beso no era suficiente

Sentir su lengua adentrarse en mi boca desatando una lucha desenfrenada no era suficiente

Nada sería suficiente

Solté un leve jadeo de placer cuando sentí como aprisionaba mi cuerpo con el suyo

Percibir ese olor natural a vainilla y canela fue demasiado

Cerré los ojos dejándome llevar

Podía atreverse a hacer lo que quisiera…lo que deseara conmigo

No tenía fuerzas para resistir ni quería hacerlo

Solo deseaba caer en ese abismo profundo al cual me estaba jalando

Su aroma

Su calor

Su respiración

Todo de ella

Atrapada

Así me sentía

me pregunté entonces desde cuando fue que ocurrió que caí enamorada de ella

Su lengua volvió enredarse con la mía, en esa lucha desenfrenada que provocaba una extraña sensación en mi pecho y en mi corazón

Pero por que?

Se suponía que ella era aquella que odiaba desde el momento que llegó a mi familia….la odiaba

O eso era lo que creía

Solté un quejido de frustración al sentir que rompía el beso buscando un poco de aire

Podía escuchar su respiración acelerada y sentir su aliento golpeando mi cuello

Nos quedamos unos segundos mirándonos a los ojos

Podía ver como luchaba con sus propios demonios para no seguir

-solo dime que me detenga.-susurró casi como si le doliera darme a elegir

No tenía corazón para decirle que no

No quería que se detuviera

El sentir sus labios había sido un sueño que nunca creí que pudiera cumplirse y por alguna razón estaba pasando

-no quiero que te detengas.-respondí volviendo a romper la distancia de nuestros labios

Un beso esta vez mas lento

Menos salvaje

Pero con mucho mas sentimiento, solo disfrutando el momento

La sensación de ser correspondida me hacía pensar que esto era un sueño

¿Amor?

Quizás

Como podría saber si esto era algo nuevo para mi

Sé que no era mi primer beso

Pero lo sentía como si fuera así

Y poco a poco fuimos cayendo

Lo que había comenzado de una manera mucho mas hambrienta

La necesidad de querer mas…de sentir mas despertó de forma violenta

Como si el sentir su lengua luchando en mi boca ya no fuera suficiente

Ambas sabíamos que necesitábamos mas y la ropa era un maldito estorbo

Ella fue la primera en liberarse de su prenda, sacándose a polera y dejándose solo en su brasier deportivo negro

Siempre intenté negar que el cuerpo de Natsuki no me atraía

Me decía a mi misma que no era nada del otro mundo

Pero la verdad era que si, era increíble, pocas veces había tenido la oportunidad de verla como ahora, recordé algunas veces que cuando salía del baño normalmente salía ya cambiada, pero en contadas ocasiones salía solo con sus deportivas y una toalla alrededor del cuello lo que me permitía ver sus abdominales bien marcados

Maldita mujer y maldito su cuerpo de deportista

Contuve el aliento mientras mi mente se bloqueaba maravillada por la lujuriosa imagen

Encadenada por mis propios deseos también comencé a deshacerme de mi ropa

Lo mío era más sencillo, mi vestido de una sola pieza que me llegaba hasta la rodilla cayó a un costado

Se me quedó mirando unos breves segundos y no pude evitar sentirme un poco avergonzada, recordé entonces aquella primera ocasión en la que estuve casi desnuda delante de ella

"he visto mejores"

Esas palabras volvieron a calar en mi mente y mi confianza se vino al suelo

No era atractiva para ella

Si esto estaba ocurriendo debía ser porque ella había dejado de tomar sus pastillas

Abrí los ojos como si estuviera dándome cuenta de que era lo que sucedía y porque tan de repente esos ataques de locura, esa manera en la que perdía el control

Esa forma en que se dejaba llevar por sus emociones

Me quedé quieta sin saber que hacer o decir

Podía ver sus ojos que me miraban cegada por el deseo y la lujuria esperando a que siguiera su juego

Retrocedí a pasos torpes entrando en razón de la situación

-que estamos haciendo.-susurré lo suficientemente fuerte como para que escuchara

Antes de que pudira responderme el sonido metálico de las rejas abrirse hizo que nos pusiéramos en alerta

Me asomé por la ventana solo para presenciar con horror como el auto que le regaló papá a Natsuki hacía su aparición y dentro de ellas estaban las chicas

Regresaron

Sin pensarlo dos veces Natsuki comenzó a recoger las prendas que había dejado por el suelo yo hice lo mismo claramente asustada y nerviosa

Ya tenía suficiente problemas con Hana y lo que se iba a venir probablemente iba a dejarme marcada de por vida, no hacía falta que esas dos nos encontraran en una situación de la cual no tendríamos manera de explicar

Todo estaba mal

Absolutamente todo, a donde se supone que quería llegar con ella, que era lo que quería de ella

Bueno en realidad si lo sabía...

Quería todo… hacerla mía y que no pensara en nadie más que en mi

Con ese pensamiento rondando en mi cabeza me acomodé el cabello y me puse de nuevo la ropa que antes por poco y contuve de arrancar a tirones

Natsuki hacía lo mismo un tanto mas nerviosa y asustada, era como si el hecho de salir de ese trance hubiera provocado que volviera la misma tonta que estaba hace unos minutos con Hana

Felizmente ahora parecía no estar tan paralizada así que eso era una buena señal

El sonido de la puerta principal abriéndose volvió a darnos el aviso de que se acababa el tiempo

-esto es malo.-dije para mi mientras veía a Natsuki terminándose de colocar su polera y mientras lo hacía comencé a empujarla diciendo que tenía que irse y dejarme sola

Estaba claro porque las chicas habían vuelto

Seguramente Emily había regresado a por Natsuki para que salieran como tuvieron planeado

Si era tal como pensaba entonces sería la oportunidad perfecta

Estaría sola cuando Hana estuviera de vuelta para confrontarla

-ey que crees que haces.-soltó entre desconcertada y molesta

-han venido por ti.-solté mientras escuchaba como Miya la llamaba desde abajo.-lo ves?, vamos anda y déjame sola que yo arreglaré todo el malentendido.-era mi obligación de todas maneras

Mi manera de redimirme confesando todos mis errores y las torturas que le hice pasar

Sería mi manera de pedir disculpas

-oh en serio y que se supone que le dirás, que historia te inventaras ahora.-contestó apartando abruptamente mis manos.-

No me dolió tanto la manera brusca en que lo hizo, si no mas bien saber que aun no confiaba en mi

Pero no la culpaba

Incluso yo misma le advertí que no bajara la guardia, así que debía darle crédito por escuchar y hacer caso de mi consejo

Sonreí con tristeza pensando lo tonta que podía llegar a ser

-no me inventaré nada.-respondí.-solo le diré la verdad.-como tenía que ser

Además no tenía cabeza para inventarme una historia lo suficientemente convincente para Hana, por mas que quisiera la suerte estaba echada y la única manera de que la nana dejara de pensar que teníamos una relación secreta era simplemente confesando mis crimines

Sus ojos verdes volvieron a mirarme con desconfianza

Me encogí de hombros tratando de no dejarme intimidar

De alguna manera me di cuenta que estaba sacando lo peor de ella

-estas diciendo una estupidez.-soltó con frialdad.-no te pudiste inventar algo mejor?.-añadió con sarcasmo.-

Definitivamente estaba sacando un lado que no iba con su forma de ser

Mi influencia le estaba haciendo daño, aun cuando no me lo propusiera

Incluso tratando de reparar las cosas parecía no funcionar

Esta no era la Natsuki que vino la primera vez, aquella niña tímida y callada pero de gran corazón, que lo único que quería era ser parte de una familia

De mi familia

No, ya no era la misma

Yo la estaba cambiando y lo seguiría haciendo mientras estuviera cerca

Era una suerte de que estuviera Emily para llevárselo de mi lado

Probablemente si no fuera así, ahora mismo estaría pensando un plan para hacer que se quedara o incluso esa idiota sino tendría razones suficientes era capaz de haber aceptado la propuesta de papá con tal de seguir con nosotros

Emily era el motivo

Y por mas que doliera y costara admitir era lo mejor que le pudo pasar

-no necesito darte explicaciones.-respondí con resignación.-esta bien que no me creas, nunca lo hagas.-añadí como un triste recordatorio de como era yo.-pero no tienes opción.-en realidad no lo tenía y lamentablemente pasa su mala suerte dependía de mi.-

-en serio si estas trat….-

-que es lo peor que podría pasar.-la interrumpí para que dejara ese estúpido monologo que ya me estaba cansando.-después de lo que le dije a Hana piensas que puedo cambiar mi versión?.-a lo mejor y creía que me atrevería a decirle que sí, que efectivamente teníamos una relación y la manteníamos en secreto

Con lo paranoica que estaba siendo ella era una posibilidad que seguramente rondaba por su cabeza

-a que si te dejo sola con ella podrías.-

-¿y me creería?.-a este punto se estaba olvidando de muchos detalles y tal vez el mas importante.-no se si te has dado cuenta o tal vez es algo que no sabías pero tu palabra tiene mucho mas peso que la mia.-

Se quedó quieta esperando a que dijera algo mas

Pero ya no había nada que decir

Estaba claro

Siempre lo estuvo y al principio ella lo sabía, pero creo que se lo hice olvidar

A ella le creerían mucho más que a mi aun si fuera quien mintiera

-hey Nat donde estas mujer.-La voz de Miya volvió a sacudirnos para que nos diéramos cuenta de la situación

Los pasos de la mayor subiendo hizo que Natsuki retrocediera unos pasos, aun así no dejaba de mirarme como si quisiera matarme

-oh así que aquí estabas.-expresó un tanto molesta, expresión que cambió cuando me vio.-vaya chicas se quedaron dormidas y por poco las dejamos de lado, Emily tenía pensado ir al cine, la convencí de regresar para ir todas

-solo debieron despertarme.-se quejó la oji verde tratando de marcar la distancia entre nosotras.-son de lo peor.-la acusó a la aludida la cual solo sonrío

-nah, Emily quería hacerlo pero no tuvo corazón, parecías muy cansada mujer.-respondió mientras cambiaba su objetivo.-que dices Shizuru, ya sabes que si Natsuki está a tu lado no necesitas pedir permiso.-

Eso era verdad pero las circunstancias no eran las ideales

Tal vez si no estuviera pendiente darle explicaciones a Hana probablemente diría que si

Quizás, aunque pensándolo mejor también hubiera rechazado puesto que lo último que quería era hacerle sentir incomoda a la invitada

No creo que su percepción haya cambiado

Así que no

-pues yo sigo cansada chicas.-fingí un bostezo mal actuado.-pero es una excelente idea, vayan y llévensela de aquí.-añadí señalándola con la mirada

Pero a ella pareció no causarle nada de gracia

Al contrario, se mostraba más molesta aunque estaba tratando ocultarlo de Miya

-oh vamos Shizuru, anímate será grandioso.-de eso no tenía dudas

-para la siguiente ocasión será.-finalicé no sin antes repetir que se la llevaran de una vez antes de que cambiara de opinión y se pusiera su fea pijama

Se podría decir que Miya era mi salvadora

Había hecho acto de presencia en el momento adecuado

Me deje caer de espaldas a la puerta mientras seguía escuchando como ellas dos seguían conversando

-oye Emily espera abajo, vamos no seas aguafiestas, además prometiste que sería mas de una salida eh.-le reprochó Miya

Me costaba creer que Natsuki hubiera hecho ese tipo de promesa viendo como era ella

Realmente debía querer a Emily

Y aceptar eso dolía

Dolía lo suficiente como para llorar

…

* * *

Desperté sintiendo el cuerpo demasiado pesado

Lo cierto era que no pude dormir nada, todo lo que me había pasado ayer era algo que aun no podía asimilar, la incomoda situación con Natsuki desde que llegó con su novia era algo que aun me costaba aceptar

Aunque eso no fue lo peor que pasó

Al final terminé confesando mis crímenes a Hana para sacar de su mente ese malentendido que tenía acerca de mi y Nat

-era la única manera.-susurré conteniendo las ganas de llorar al recordar la expresion en el rostro de mi nana antes de que abandonara la habitación

Ella no podía crer que hubiera sido capaz de hacer tales cosas pero si

Le conté todo desde el principio, le dije que solo fingíamos llevarnos bien por orden mia para que nadie sospechara del tormento que le hice pasar, asi también como a los chantajes a las cuales le sometí solo por atribuirme un poder sobre ella que no tenía

Que era una simple ilusión

Confesé que le odiaba y que pensaba que el único objetivo de Natsuki por el cual había regresado con la excusa de cuidarme era para el dinero y la herencia de la familia Fujino y que esa idiota solo quería dinero

Recibí una bofetada por decir tamaña mentira

Hana se sentía frustrada e indignada

Ella jamás me había levantado la mano y no parecía estar arrepentida, por el contrario, parecía que tenía ganas de seguir hasta que la rabia que tenía en su mirada se terminara

Eso no me impidió decirle que la odiaba…que la odiaba con todas mis fuerzas como si esa fuera mi única excusa

Todo un maldito teatro, una media verdad que al principio era real pero que después se convirtió en algo más, en algo que no pude atreverme a decir en voz alta, creo que estaba mucho mas asustada que se diera cuenta de ello a que lo que vendría después

Mi suerte estaba echada

No sabía cual sería el castigo, pero cuando Hana se lo dijera a papá pues a saber, sobre todo si se trataba de Natsuki

Pero si había que sacar algo bueno de esta situación era que por lo menos esta vez había hecho las cosas bien tal, por primera vez seguía los consejos de Mai

Por ese lado me sentía tranquila de saber que ya no había manera de que Natsuki saliera mal de esto

-eso esta bien.-me dije mientras me limpiaba una que otra lagrima que salían de mis ojos

Miré la hora aun era muy temprano para que alguien estuviera despierta en la casa, faltaban unos 10 minutos para que fueran las 7

Fui al baño a tomar una ducha esperando que a lo mejor eso pudiera hacerme sentir un poco mejor y con energía, pero no funciono casi nada, seguía pensando en lo de ayer y esa sensación de vacío en mi pecho volvía para hacerme entender que esto era solo el inicio de lo que podría ser los peores días de mi vida

Sin muchas ganas me vestí para bajar al jardín

Tampoco quería seguir en mi habitación intentando vanamente tratar de dormir, si en realidad no podía hacerlo no tenía sentido

Me encogí de hombros cuando la brisa helada de la mañana golpeó mi rostro, el cielo se mostraba gris y oscuro, muy diferente a ayer

Seguí mi camino hacia una de las bancas de la esquina, el lugar favorito en el que Miya tomaba descanso después de realizar el mantenimiento del jardín

Volví a encogerme de hombros al sentir de nuevo como el viento volvía a dejarme congelada, aun cuando llevaba una chaqueta con el cierre subido hasta el cuello poco o nada funcionaba, mis manos también estaban que sufrían las consecuencias.

Sabía que debía haberme puesto un par de guantes

Me senté esperando que la vista me ayudara un poco a mantener la mente ocupada

Siempre me gustaba ver el jardín, recuerdo que mamá solía hacer lo mismo. levanté la vista para ver la fachada, desde este lugar se podía ver la ventana de la habitación de Natsuki, adornada con esas ñoñas cortinas con figura de patos

Sonreí divertida, cualquiera que viniera y viera lo mismo pensaría que ese debe ser el cuarto de la pequeña de la casa

¿A todo esto, me había dejado pasar el hecho de que como es que pasaron la noche Natsuki y Emily?

¿compartieron la misma habitación?

¿estarían dormidas en la misma cama?

Si estuviera con Natsuki dormir sería lo último que haría

"mierda"

Si el solo imaginarme a ellas dos besándose provocaba un ataque de furia y descontrol, pensar como estarían ahora hizo que mi mente se nublara

Apreté los puños mientras trataba de controlar esos celos enfermizos

Creo que tenía el infame pensamiento de que Natsuki me seguía perteneciendo y debía reclamarla porque era un derecho que tenia sobre ella y si así lo deseaba lo iba a ser por la fuerza

Definitivamente estaba mal de la cabeza, no tenía sentido, sobre todo porque nunca me perteneció y tampoco tuve algún derecho sobre ella, nunca la tuve, fue una ilusión que le hice creer que si

Y ella me creyó y poco a poco yo tambien

Tal vez por eso seguía pensando de esa manera

Ahora que estaba enamorada era a lo único a lo que podía aferrarme

-debería dejar de ser tan idiota.-solté mientras mi vista se perdía en ningún punto en particular pensando y pensando como tratar de controlas esos celos enfermizos que poco a poco comenzaban a acumularse

Debía agradecer que la suerte estaba de parte de Natsuki ya que la próxima semana se iría con Emily de vuelta a Paris a ser su guardia personal

Y se iría sabiendo que papá y Hana la consideraban parte de su familia, era un buen final para alguien que merecía ser feliz

Mi vista bajó al escuchar la puerta principal abrirse

Mi cuerpo se quedó congelada pensando que era Hana, aun no estaba preparada para verla otra vez, no tenía cara para hacerlo me sentía muy avergonzada como para dirigirle la palabra

Mi alma regresó al cuerpo al darme cuenta de que no era ella

Se trataba de Natsuki que salía con ese suéter gris de cuello alto, ese típico atuendo que llevaba en las noches de frío

Tardó unos segundos en darse cuenta de mi presencia, pero cuando me vio esa expresión inocente y curiosa que llevaba cambió abruptamente, me encogí de hombros mirando a los lados

Por un instante pensé en ponerme de pie y echar a correr, pero se trataba de ella, no había manera de competir y por cómo se mostraba solo terminaría provocando un desastre

"mala idea" dije bajando la cabeza

-y bien que le dijiste.-preguntó con ese particular tono agresivo al cual ya me estaba acostumbrando

"oye primero se saluda" quise decirle, pero no estaba de humor para alguna mis bromas

-confesé.-hice una pequeña pausa ordenando las ideas.- así que ya eres libre.-susurré sin saber cómo continuar, supongo que era todo lo que tenía que decir

-tsk, en serio?.-preguntó con sarcasmo, asentí con la cabeza.-estas muy tranquila como para ser verdad.-

-creo que es más resignación que tranquilidad.-respondí un tanto sincera, es decir podía estar llorando o haciendo un berrinche pero.-no necesitas creerme, seguramente Hana te llamará en cualquier momento, no tienes nada que inventar.-ya no tenía necesidad de decirle que era lo que tenía que decir

Solo necesitaba hacer memoria

Aunque…

-así que...también le dijiste que fue por culpa tuya que me fui?.-preguntó sintiéndome pillada como una niña que se escondía debajo de la mesa

Negué con la cabeza

-no tuve tanto valor.-era verdad.-era más fácil decir que quería matarte a decir esa parte, además creo que Hana hubiera cometido un asesinato si se lo decía en ese momento.-era una posibilidad después de la menuda bofetada

Me miró en silencio, o bueno al menos creía que me estaba mirando no podía saberlo pues tenía los ojos puestos en otra parte

-entonces lo haré por ti.-escuché un dejo de satisfacción en esas palabras.-yo se lo diré

Era como si estuviera vengándose, me daba esa sensación que si

Sin embargo, no podría decir que estuviera mal

Al contrario

Creo que jamás me atrevería a decirles que yo fui la razón, así que si lo hacía ella de alguna manera me estaba ayudando

-gracias.-susurré suspirando un tanto más aliviada.-bueno como sea mejor me voy que si Hana nos ve conversando probablemente el castigo sea peor.-dije un tanto preocupada viendo como la puerta parecía querer abrirse.-ya sabes, estoy prohibido de estar a menos de 20 metros cerca de ti.-finalicé poniéndome de pie para volver a mi habitación

Creo que habíamos aclarado las cosas que teníamos pendientes

-sabes que te lo mereces, ¿cierto?.-escuché su voz detrás de mi

Detuve mis pasos sin saber muy bien que hacer

Claro que me lo merecía, pero no era necesario que intentara provocarme

Seguí mi camino pues sabía que Hana podría aparecer en cualquier momento

-siempre creí que sería mala y ahora sé que es verdad, porque tú eres tan buena y no soy como tú.-era mi manera de responder con una pequeña frase de canción

Claro que me lo merecía al igual que ella se merecía tener ese final feliz que se vislumbraba al final de su camino, ese sería mi consuelo

 **c...**

* * *

bueno eso fue todo gente T_T

como hace solo unos volv´ia conectarme recien vi el mensaje eso del concurso O.O

en realidad no tenía idea de que hacían concursos LoL

hubiera estado bueno participar T_T

será en otra ocasión y bue comentando el capitulo

Confesar era algo que Shiz tenía que hacer

sobre todo por ella aunque las consecuencias sean fatales

por otro lado Nat parece estar confundida

la está confundiendo

ella cree que todo esto es fingido...o quizás no lo quiere aceptar ._.

Como decía Shiz hubiera sido tan facil =d


	33. XXI-PARTE 9

Y bueno para no perder la costumbre

cada que hay un Hyatus un tanto largo vuelvo con mas seguido para actualizar

como siempre agradezco su apoyo y sus comentarios =D

espero que les guste la conti

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **XXI.-PARTE 9**

* * *

-y Shiz que tal tu fin de semana.-

Levanté la mirada para ver a Mai que se sentaba al frente

"Si supieras" pensé

Había sido el peor fin de semana de mi vida y lo peor era que solo sería el comienzo ya que se iba a poner peor lo que me mataba de la ansiedad era saber cuando empeoraría

-he tenido mejores.-fue mi escueta respuesta, Mai arqueó una ceja al ver que definitivamente algo no andaba bien conmigo.-

-bien dime que fue lo que pasó.-suspiré rendida

Supongo que necesitaba desahogarme todo lo que tenía contenida, ademas también necesitaba un apoyo emocional

Si a eso sumábamos que los consejos de Mai siempre eran acertados entonces que mejor que ponerle al corriente no?

Le conté todo lo que había vivido el fin de semana, el mal rollo que pasé al ver Natsuki con su novia y como la presentaba oficialmente a la familia, también el hecho de como usé todo mi auto-control para aguantar las ganas de agarrar un jarrón y tirárselo en la cabeza cuando desayunamos juntas, también le dije como era que Hana empezó a malinterpretar todo y de alguna manera se hizo la idea de que el secreto que le ocultábamos Natsuki y yo era que teníamos alguna especie de relación prohibida y que la única manera que se me ocurrió de remediar la situación fue confesandole la verdad

-no me jodas.-bramó atónita ante la mirada de los chicos que pasaban de lado con una mueca de burla.-en serio le dijiste que tú….-no pudo capaz de terminar la frase

Asentí con la cabeza resignada

era la única manera de reparar mi error

Poco faltó para que la idiota se cayera de espaldas ante mi confirmacion

-no lo puedo creer, dios…deberías estar muerta.-sostuvo incrédula mirándome como si realmente hubiera muerto y fuera un fantasma.-no me jodas y que fue lo que te hicieron

-todavia no lo se, aun no me lo dicen.-respondí suspirando resignada.-esto se ha complicado pero supongo que era algo que tarde o temprano pasaría

Bueno si tenía que ser sincera conmigo debo decir que probablemente nunca me hubiera atrevido si Hana no comenzaba a malinterpretar todo

Me hubiera guardado ese secreto

-Shiz no jodas, esto es serio; ya no veras la luz del sol y en el mejor de los casos hasta te pueden desheredar.-chilló

Bueno las posibilidades eran infinitas

Además tenía que saber en que contexto y la forma en que Hana le diría a papá

Hasta ayer supe que no aun no habían conversado del tema, pero Hana si se acercó a Natsuki en la hora de la cena y seguramente hablaron del tema, bueno al menos es lo poco que me pudo contar Miya

Como ella tampoco sabía del asunto no podía ser muy evidente con mis preguntas

Como sea ayer domingo apenas y salí de mi habitación, estaba tan asustada que preferí no tentar a la suerte y encontrarme con la nana, habían otras razones como por ejemplo no tener que ver a Natsuki y Emily tan juntas y melosas todo el tiempo

Mi corazón no iba a soportar esas imágenes cada 5 minutos

Era posible que perdiera el control así que tuve que fingir estar enferma pero ya no me creyó, aun así no insistió

-y que piensas hacer ahora.-preguntó Mai expectante por saber

No iba a ser nada

Lo único que me quedaba era esperar mi sentencia

De nada servía que estuviera pensando en tratar de solucionar o buscar alguna manera de que mi castigo no fuera tan grave

-nada, solo tengo que esperar.-dije encogiéndome de hombros mientras llegaba el profesor de turno haciendo que mi compañera se fuera a su sitio no sin antes de darme unas pequeñas palmadas para que estuviera mejor

Los minutos pasaban como si fueran horas y a cada instante temía que mi celular sonara y que fuera Hana o papá, toda esa tensión hizo que me perdiera en clases

Para la hora del receso lo único que quería hacer era ir a la biblioteca y dormir un poco, mi cuerpo sentía el cansancio por no haber podido dormir, ya era el segundo día seguido y eso no era muy saludable que digamos

Faltando media hora para que las clases terminaran mi estado de ansiedad aumentó y los niveles de pánico saltaron a las nubes

No quería regresar a casa y es que allí me esperaba mi sentencia

"mierda que hago" la pregunta se cruzaba por mi mente cuando miraba el reloj de pared como segundo a segundo mi tiempo se terminaba

Deseaba que el tiempo se detuviera, que el reloj dejara de girar y que la tierra me tragara

Suspiré con pesadez mientras veía como agonizaba con cada segundo que transcurría, ya no era capaz ni de tomar apuntes y sentía un dolor de cabeza producto del estrés que comenzaba a molestarme

Un sudor frío recorrió toda mi columna cuando la profesora dijo que ya podíamos salir

El mundo se me vino abajo al ver que el momento había llegado

Casi por inercia fue Mai la que vino y me ayudó a recoger mis apuntes y guardarlos en mi mochila

-dios no te pongas así o me pondrás nerviosa a mi también.-se quejó esperando que mi cara cambiara.-estas muy pálida, no te preocupes ya pasó lo peor, además no creo que sea tan serio

Ladeé la mirada

-se podría decir que traté de matar a Natsuki.-dije recordando la bofetada de Hana ocultando el peor de todos mis crímenes y cuando Nat se lo dijera que no sé si se lo dijo ayer, espero que si para que se termine mi tormento pero a saber si quería torturarme.-tengo un mal presentimiento

-ya dale Shiz.-exclamó tratando de hacer que entre en razón.-vamos te estas haciendo ideas locas en la cabeza, no pasará nada.-volví a mirarla de mala manera.-ok, ok puede que pasé algo pero no será tan grave como lo piensas, más sufres pensando en que te harán

-bueno supongo que ya tengo el castigo anticipado de no ir con ustedes de viaje.-

-que?!.-a todo esto se me había olvidado decirle que no podría ir por orden de papá.-se supone que íbamos a poner de cabeza Bruselas, no puede ser, no puedes estar hablando en serio.-claro que iba en serio

Era una mala suerte, pero no me interesaba tanto viajar a Bélgica, si había un lugar al que paradójicamente me moría de ir era Paris y no tanto la capital Belga

Supongo que haría un poco mas de Berrinche si hubiera sido en mi lugar favorito

-supongo que es solo una anticipación de lo que me espera.-el plato de entrada

Salimos en un extraño silencio, creo que Mai quería decirme algo para tratar de animarme pero no encontraba como y entonces como si esto fuera el inicio de mi pesadilla ocurrió

Esperaba como siempre que estuviera Caleb para venir a recogerme en el auto negro

Pero no

Reconocí casi de inmediato el vehículo de Natsuk estacionado en ese mismo lugar donde me esperaba mi guardía

Me quedé de piedra viendo a los costados, buscando con la mirada esperando que no estuviera aquí

"mierda"

Pero la vi salir de uno de los quioscos del fondo, se veía como si fuera la dueña del lugar con esas gafas oscuras que llevaba puesta, esa chaqueta oscura que combinaba con su polo blanco y esos jeans azules ajustados que hacían que los chicos girasen la cabeza como si estuvieran idiotizados

Aunque no era para menos

A mi lado Mai fue la que se emocionó al verla y levantó la mano dando nuestra ubicación

Esto no me lo esperaba y es que Emily seguía aquí, así que ella debería estar paseando con ella por la ciudad o que se yo cualquier cosa que hicieran las parejas juntas

Ir a un parque, viajar a Kyoto a probar las aguas termales

Tantas cosas

Que diablos estaba haciendo aquí

-Wow hola Mai.-saludó la ojiverde con una tenue sonrisa.-te ves muy bien.-añadió con un toque inusual haciendo que mi compañera se animara a seguir el juego

-que puedo decir, es difícil que no me noten.-contestó acomodándose el pelo

-estoy segura que si, sabes que tienes dos buenas razones no?.-dijo provocando que la aludida se sonrojara

-jajaja es difícil ocultarlo.-señaló avergonzada tomándose la cabeza

Creo que siempre tuve el presentimiento de que Mai y Natsuki podían tener buena química y vaya que tenía razón

Parecían llevarse como si fueran amigas de mucho tiempo y apenas y se habían visto en ocasiones contadas

-si, será mejor que las ocultes o no te dejaran en paz.-añadió como si fuera un cumplido.-bueno en fin es hora de irnos Shizuru.-me quedé quieta esperando que fuera una mala broma

Tenía que venir Caleb y no ella

-donde esta Caleb.-pregunté mas por inercia que por otra cosa, lo ultimo que quería hacer ahora era quedarme a solas

Sola las 2

-eso no es importante.-espetó con ese típico tono duro con el que se dirigía solo a mi.-vamos o se hará tarde.-podía sentir la intensidad de su mirada aun con las gafas puestas

No estaba de humor

Seguía cabreada, bueno no podría decir que estuviera feliz si estaba conmigo

Asentí levemente intentando evitar una pelea innecesaria, mi posición me obligaba a obedecer cual prisionero para evitar la guillotina

Natsuki se despidió de mi amiga con un ademan a lo que la otra contestó de la misma manera, antes de subir escuche decir que dejara esa cara y que las cosas estarían mejor, según ella no tenía de que preocuparme

Pero claro que tenía que

Aprovechando que llegué primero al vehículo me dispuse a sentarme en la parte trasera pero antes de que abriera la compuerta ella le puso el seguro electronico indicándome con la mirada de que subiera adelante

"y una mierda"

No hice ningún berrinche, mucho menos solté una sola palabra; me mantuve callada mientras subía y me ajustaba el cinturón

Aun no entendía a que había venido

Las posibilidades eran muchas, a lo peor y ya le había contado a papá y Hana sobre mi ultimo secreto y seguramente le ordenaron que me llevara personalmente para confrontarme, o quizás esto era un pedido solo de la nana para que ella me dijera cual era el castigo que me impondrían

Algo así como una revancha personal

Bajé la mirada sintiendo la ansiedad recorrer todo mi cuerpo, las manos volvían a sudarme

Estaba asustada

Demasiado y eso no me dejaba pensar con mucha claridad

estabamos solas las dos

y este era el peor escenario posible

la verdad era que he estado pensando en una posibilidad

Una pequeña posibilidad

un maldito pensamiento rondaba por mi cabeza y me susurraba que era el momento perfecto

Era por eso que no había podido dormir ayer

ese conflicto de no hacer mas idioteces

"no lo hagas" me repetí

Resoplé tratando de mantener la calma

Natsuki se ajusto el cinturón pero no encendió el carro

Esperaba escuchar el cualquier momento el rugir del motor o que el vehículo empezara a moverse pero no, al contrario la muy idiota se había quedado quieta y sentía que estaba mirándome esperando que comenzara hablar

O al menos eso creí

Quizás esta era su manera de torturare

Aun así sintiendo esa presión de sus ojos verdes me mantuve en silencio...mMe mantuve en silencio tratando de alejar ese pensamiento que había regresado tan de repente y como si se tratara de una prueba

Sé porque lo pensaba

Mi instinto me lo decía

todavía quedaba una oportunidad

"solo no digas nada" volví a repetir en mis pensamientos tratando de ser firme, me mordería la lengua de ser necesario

Pasaron los segundos que quizás fueron minutos y el vehículo seguía quieto, la muy testaruda seguía esperando que comenzara mi monologo

Pero como un demonio, no iba a comenzar un carajo

No había nada que comenzar

Ya no tenía nada que decirle

"mentira" volví a suspirar al escuchar tratando de mantener mi voluntad firme

-vamos Shizuru sabes no necesitas que te pregunta nada.-espetó de manera fría.-simplemente habla de una vez

Apreté los dientes comiéndome la provocación

"no hables" volví a decirme a mi misma

Ya era muy mala suerte que estuviera a solas con ella

El escenario perfecto para que ocurriera un caos

En estos momentos cualquier movimiento sería un error

Cualquier palabra, cualquier gesto

-se hará tarde para el almuerzo.-expresé con una fingida indiferencia desviando la mirada a través de la ventana.-

-oye, sé que no puedes ocultar lo asustada que estas.-sentenció poniéndome en descubierto.-no luces bien

No es que fuera un gran logro, hasta Mai se había dado cuenta

-no he tratado de ocultarlo.-me defendí con una evidente mentira

Que rayos trataba de hacer

Se supone que todo estaba solucionado para ella

Con Hana y papá, con Miya y con todo el mundo

Ya todo estaba de 10…que diablos era lo que quería de mi

Que diablos quería averiguar si ya todo estaba claro, incluso para la persona mas ciega era evidente que si

-hablé con Hana.-contuve la respiración esperando que de una puta vez aprendiera el auto para llevarme a casa pero supongo que no nos moveríamos hasta que ella lo decidiera así.-sabes; cuando me dijiste que habías confesado todas las idioteces que hiciste no te creí nada, pero bueno supongo que estas haciendo un papel de maravilla.-siseó.-así que antes de que esto se ponga peor solo habla

¿Hablar?

Sonreí con tristeza, esa idiota seguía con su paranoia

Seguía pensando que tramaba algo

"Pero como diablos…?"

Apreté los puños poco me faltaba para gritar lo idiota que podía ser

Pero me contuve

Volví a mantenerme en silencio al ver como ese maldito pensamiento volvía a pasar a través de mis ojos como si estuviera tentandome

Como si estuviera provocando a que lo hiciera

La situación pintaba para que fuera asi

"no seas idiota" la miré por unos segundos hasta que volví a bajar la vista y quedarme callada tratando de ordenar mis ideas

-habla de una vez.-ordenó que confesara de una vez

Pero que iba a decirle

Volví a quedarme quieta esperando que prendiera el maldito auto

No me gustaba estar cerca de ella

Era malo en más de una forma

"solo no lo hagas"

Contuve la respiración mientras sentía como mi voluntad empezaba a romperse aun sabiendo que si lo hacía este circulo vicioso seguiría y no se detendría

-no me hagas perder la paciencia, en serio Shizuru.-volvió a lanzar una última advertencia

Volví a resoplar entendiendo porque de repente mi voluntad estaba por quebrarse

En realidad ya lo tenía claro

Siempre lo tuve

Incluso cuando ella vino junto con Emily

Incluso cuando la presentó como su novia

Incluso cuando las vi besarse….

Muy dentro de mi sabía que aun en esos momentos aún tenía esperanza

Aun la tengo...en este mismo momento la oportunidad sigue rondando esperando que la tome

Ya no podía negarlo, solo me bastaba con verla a ella para darme cuenta de que tenía razón

Y podría hacerlo

solo necesito dos condiciones

-no, en serio no tengo nada planeado.-dije para tratar de calmarla pero ya sabía de antemano que esa respuesta la volvía mas violenta y prefería darle lo que quería.- pero ahora he estado pensando en algo.-pude ver como ella tensaba su cuerpo esperando que siguiera con mi discurso.-si, lo he estado pensando desde ayer

-lo sabía.-señaló acusadoramente.-sabía que seguías planeando una de tus estupideces.-

Asentí apenas, me sentía como una idiota que estaba fingiendo hablar solo para darle la razón y que me dejara en paz

-si, le he dado muchas vueltas al asunto.-seguí volviendo a desviar la mirada.-y tal vez estoy segura que no podría fallar.-una afirmación algo temeraria

Pero tenía ese maldito presentimiento

Realmente creía que resultaría letal

Y eso era muy peligroso

Sobre todo para ella

-bien dime que se trata, sabes que no tienes de donde sostenerte.-error

Menudo error

Claro que tenía de donde sostenerme

-solo necesito decir las palabras adecuadas en el momento exacto para que pueda funcionar.-señalé demasiado sincera, prácticamente le estaba mostrando mis miedos y mis dudas sin ninguna mascara.-y podría funcionar

-deja de hablar idioteces y ve al grano, de que se trata esta vez.-

-no se como explicarlo.-susurré tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para decirlo.-ademas no es como si estuviera en mis manos buscar el momento preciso

-que es lo que quieres decir, acaso le dirás algo a Hana.-a Hana?

Error

-solo lo he estado pensando pero no es como si lo fuera hacer.-sostuve con un dejo de tristeza y es que me daba cuenta que al no atreverme a hacerlo estaba perdiendo esa esperanza que tanto anhelaba.-ademas no siempre se presentará el momento perfecto para hacerlo

-deja de hablar en clave maldición y solo di que estas tramando.-

Volví a negar con la cabeza

-nada.-en realidad debería haberme quedado callada.-fue algo que se me vino a la cabeza desde ayer, no es algo que haya planificado desde hace varias semanas o meses o desde que regresaste

-¿entonces se trata de Emily?.-preguntó

Negué con la cabeza

No era nada de eso, no tenia que ver con nadie mas que con nosotras dos

-no, pero en serio no diré nada, ni buscaré el momento.-solté.-ya no te preocupes.-debería dejar de hacerlo

La condiciones actuales así lo decían

Yo estaba prácticamente en jaque mate a solo una jugada de perder, no tenía defensas

Cualquiera que viera mi situación se daría cuenta de que era así

-momento adecuado?.-volvió a repetir aquellas palabras frunciendo el ceño

Me encogí de hombros sintiéndome una tonta

-si, como sea Hana me tiene prohibido conversar contigo o estar a menos de 20 metros cerca de ti.-esas fueron sus ordenes explícitas que tenía que acatar.-no quiero hacerla enojar mas de lo que ya esta conmigo.-

-tsk, y eso que no le dijiste lo peor que hiciste.-remarcó haciéndome entrar en razón.-bien Shizuru ya que sigues hablando en códigos será mejor que te prepares para lo que te espera

Tragué saliva sintiendo como mis piernas comenzaban a temblar

Sin previo aviso encendió el auto y nos dirigimos a casa

"le va a decir" estaba claro

No había que ser una genio para darse cuenta de las intenciones de Natsuki

Probablemente su plan era llevarme a donde Hana para que fuera yo quien le dijera lo que había hecho

No había manera de retroceder

Esto era algo que tenía que pasar de todas formas

Resignada me dediqué a seguir divagando en mis pensamientos en que hubiera pasado si

De tanto en tanto veía que Natsuki me miraba por el reflejo del retrovisor, supongo que quería ver mi rostro de angustia y pánico

-ya falta poco para que lleguemos.-susurró como si lo disfrutara, de todas maneras no le respondí, seguía divagando en mi mundo de fantasía pensando en que hubiera pasado si mi voluntad se hubiera quebrado hace unos minutos

que tal si me hubiera atrevido a decir las palabras correctas

Sería un desastre eso es seguro

Sobre todo para ella

Y es que ese maldito pensamiento es el peor plan que se me ha ocurrido

Justo la peor versión de mi es la creadora de tamaña atrocidad

Aquella que vio ese atisbo de esperanza

Aquella que quiere aferrarse a ella y si sucede así sé que la terminaría arrastrando conmigo

La haría caer a ese abismo en el cual me encuentro ahora

Sería fatal

"como tú"

-y bien, aun tienes tiempo.-dijo con una entonación alegre, disfrutando el momento

La miré de reojo unos segundos y volví mi vista hacía la ventana

No

Definitivamente no haría eso

Prefería que Hana y papá se enteraran de todo antes que arrastrarla conmigo

Los últimos 5 minutos fueron los más incómodamente silenciosos del mundo

Llegamos a casa y pasaron unos minutos mientras entrabamos al garaje a guardar el vehículo

Supongo que ella pensaba que le rogaría o le diría algo para hacerle cambiar de opinión

Pero no

Me quité el cinturón lo más rápido que pude y quería abrir la puerta para escapar pero ella lo había asegurado

-es tu ultima oportunidad.-expresó entre molesta y furiosa.-ya no tienes más, he sido muy paciente contigo pero ha sido suficiente.-

-lo sé.-respondí.-pero veo que no entiendes aun cual es tu posición.-tenía que ser eso porque no encontraba otra explicación.-no quiero ninguna oportunidad.-añadí con la misma mala entonación.-no quiero nada, además puedes arrepentirte si me la das, en serio que si….parece que aún no me conoces, o es eso o eres una estúpida sin remedio.-amenacé para dejar en claro las cosas

Antes de que pudiera responderme la imagen de un chico entrando en escena hizo que se detuviera

Era Caleb que entraba para abrir la puerta y ayudarme a salir del auto

Le pareció curioso que estuviera con seguro, rápidamente Natsuki apretó el botón

-bienvenida Señorita Shizuru.-saludó haciendo una pequeña reverencia, correspondiendolo de la misma manera.-buenas tardes Natsuki.-saludó al ver salir a Nat por el otro lado

La aludida solo contestó de manera cortes pero se notaba claramente molesta con Caleb por haber llegado en el peor momento

-Gracias.-realmente me había salvado.-oye se supone que tu tenías que venir a recogerme.-me quejé fingiendo estar cabreada.-

-lo siento pero su papá me asignó para que fuera a por una encomienda.-así que era eso.-iba a llamar a Fred para que me suplantara pero la señorita Natsuki dijo que ella estaba disponible.-dijo viendo a la peliazul del otro lado

-no me importan tus excusas, debiste llamarme.-acusé en un tono más casual.-al menos para ponerme de sobre aviso.-claro que si; asi me hubiera preparado mentalmente para afrontar lo que se venía

-si lo siento.-dijo un tanto apenado

Bueno no era para tanto, ademas me había salvado

-ok, no pasa nada.-asentí con una pequeña sonrisa

-bueno Caleb si nos disculpas, Hana nos está esperando.-cortó el momento haciendo que Austin se retirara un tanto extrañado por la actitud tan seria de Natsuki

Volví a resoplar sintiendo esa maldita sensación de vacío en el estomago

Estaba asustada y no podía ocultarlo

Para evitar que escapara Natsuki se puso detrás de mi mientras caminábamos por las escaleras hacía la habitación de la nana

-es tu ultima oportunidad.-señaló poniéndose frente a la puerta a unos cuantos pasos de ella.-estoy dándote una chance que no te la mereces.-añadió indiferente.-

Por unos segundos las ganas de decirle que ella ganaba cruzaron por mi cabeza

Pero por otro lado

-jamás me atreveré a decirles que fui yo.-dije un tanto pensativa sintiendo como perdía fuerzas en las piernas.- así que esta bien.-de todas maneras tarde o temprano se enterarían

-vamos solo tienes que confesar...que es lo que quisiste decir con que solo necesitas decir las palabras adecuadas en el momento perfecto.-la miré de reojo esperando que tocara la puerta de una maldita vez

-es solo algo que estuvo rondando por mi cabeza, no es tan peligroso.-mentira

-no es tan peligroso?.-repitió casi con burla.-si es algo que has estado planificando entonces déjame dudar de tus palabras

-en serio no es peligroso.-volví a repetir.-además ya te dije que tiene que ser en el momento adecuado, no es como si pudiera hacerlo cuando quisiera

-ya deja de repetir esas estúpidas palabras y dilo.-soltó tratando de no levantar de mas la voz pero sin resultado

-no pasará nada, mira mi situación realmente crees que tengo un plan que podría hacer que todo se revierta a mi favor?.-era imposible, nadie en su sano juicio apostaría por mi

-si tu misma lo acabas de decir.-exclamó girándose hacía mi.-no te retractes; a que diablos te refieres con el momento adecuado….acaso estas esperando que Emily se vaya o quieres actuar antes….-

Aún seguía pensando que se trataba de algún plan contra Emily

Negué con la cabeza

-el momento adecuado es ahora.-susurré volviendo a desviar la mirada a un punto perdido entre ella y yo.-ahora es el momento perfecto.-corregí con una triste sonrisa

La expresión de ella cambió abruptamente

De lo que era de una aparente indiferencia mostró señales de confusión

De completa confusión

Me miró en silencio tratando de descubrir aquel farol que no existía

Solo cuando lo hizo se dió cuenta que no se trataba de Hana o de Emily o papá

Entonces cayó en razón y comenzó a reírse como si hubiera escuchado el chiste más gracioso del mundo

Incrédula e ingenua

Le causó tanta gracia que hasta se dobló para aguantar el dolor en el estomago

-jajajaja dios mio, jaja no puedo creer que en un momento como esto digas algo así.-señaló.-y cuáles serían las palabras correctas.-preguntó con un dejo de burla mientras trataba de controlar las ganas de reír

Negué con la cabeza, de ninguna manera lo diría, era peligroso

Ella no se había dado cuenta

Claro, después de esa reacción, estaba segura que no tenía ni la más mínima idea

-si te lo digo entonces se cumpliría las dos condiciones.-respondí apenas, estaba un tanto temerosa y es que la situación estaba siendo complicada, al menos para mi

Esa parte que comenzaba a odiar de mi me decía que lo hiciera

me incitaba a hacerlo

-jajaja en serio, si el asunto es conmigo no hay manera.-sentenció.-nada de lo que digas tendrá ningún efecto

Error

Grave error

-entonces no tiene caso de que lo diga.-solté tensando el cuerpo y es que esas ganas por aferrarme a esa oportunidad comenzaban a ser incesantes.-como sea, vas a tocar la puerta o lo hago yo.-dije tratando de cambar de tema

-jajaja no, espera quiero escuchar que es lo que tienes que decir.-que?, la miré desencajada no podía creer que realmente me estuviera pidiendo hacer algo asi.-vamos, jajaja dios quiero seguir riéndome un rato mas

-no es buena idea.-no, claro que no.-además ya dijiste que no tendría efecto así que no tiene caso.-por su reacción me hacía pensar que a lo mejor y eran solo cosas mias

Sin embargo era preferible no intentarlo

-en serio, ya llegaste hasta aquí, así que suéltalo, prometo no reírme.-sostuvo tapándose la boca.-vamos

Volví a negar

No lo haría

Sería darme una oportunidad que no quería

Que no la merecía

-Natsuki solo terminemos con esto.-dije ya harta si ella quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo haya su problema

-que crees que haces.-dijo antes de que pudiera tocar la puerta para llamar a Hana.-vamos solo dilo para que veas que cualquier patético intento no resultara….que cualquier cosa que intentes hacer ya no funcionara!

Seguía siendo ingenua

Quise negarme pero de nuevo esa sensación de que tal vez debería volvían a joderme

-no sabes lo que me estas pidiendo.-advertí indignada tratando de hacerle entrar en razón.-solo vamos con Hana a terminar esta estupidez.-

-solo dilo.-ordenó

-no quiero.-era una estupidez que me estuviera incitando hacerlo.-si lo hago ya no te atreverás a tocar esa puerta.-

-que?.-aun no tenía idea de que se trataba, si al menos tuviera una pequeña idea se quedaría callada.-ok dilo ya que es el momento perfecto, estamos sola nosotras dos.-

Asentí rendida

A lo mejor y no funcionaba y solo eran tontos pensamientos

A lo mejor mis palabras no tendrían ningún efecto tal como ella afirmaba

"Pero y si lo hace" ese temor hizo que me volviera a callar

Entre la desesperación y el miedo escapar se hacía una mejor opción que darle aquello que quería

Incluso prefería gritar y alertar a Hana de que estábamos parada en su puerta

Quizás si la suerte me acompañaba ella saldría justo en este instante

"espero que no funcione" me dije a mi misma tratando de tranquilizarme y esperar que realmente no funcionaria

Así lo deseaba...así deseaba que sucediera

Pero la suerte es una maldita mujer que se ríe de mi…y tal como lo predije Natsuki al final no tocó la puerta de la nana….

 **c….**

* * *

bue T_T

eso fue todo

y bien que es lo que le dijo Shizuru O.O

haber lancen sus teorías muajajajaja

creo que volví a dejarlo en un momento tenso

espero que les haya gustado

espero actualizar mas seguido a lo mejor si =D

en fin hasta la próxima


	34. XXI-PARTE 10

Y bueno antes de empezar como siempre saludar a todos los que siguen la historia =D

muchas gracias por sus comentarios que me ayudan a mejorar o al menos lo intento ._.

y bueno para decirles que aqui va la ultima parte narrada por Shizuru la próxima haré el cambio ya que lo pidieron

en fin sin mas preambulos espero que les guste

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **XXI.-PARTE 10**

* * *

-te has preguntado alguna vez porque confesé?.-solté la premisa, por su manera de mirarme me di cuenta de que no, de todas maneras eso no parecía importarle asi que lo único que hizo fue arquear una ceja despreocupada, según ella no importaba lo que dijera, no tendría ningún efecto.-no, claro que no lo has hecho.-susurré, aun podía detenerme, aun podía hacerlo, mi conciencia me decía que me detuviera, esa voz rogaba que me quedara callada y cortara de una vez, pero la otra parte ya no cedería.-definitivamente no…..bien pude quedarme en silencio ese día en que Hana te descubrió en mi cuarto, hubiera sido sencillo para mi en ese momento aprovecharme de la situación…pude hacerlo, sabes que si

Arrinconada

Pude ver en su expresión que se le caía esa venda que no le permitía ver esa verdad

-y….y es por eso mismo que quiero saber.- espetó un tanto dubitativa como si en realidad no quisiera

-lo sabes.-la interrumpí

-no, no tengo ni puta idea de lo que se te está cruzando por la cabeza.-ya no podía retroceder

Además esa parte de mi rogaba porque lo gritara

-estoy enamorada de ti.-solté dejando de lado ese miedo y los nervios que tenía en ese momento

Ella se me quedó mirando fijamente, era como si no hubiera escuchado lo que le acababa de decir

Incluso lo pensé así, porque no mostraba ningún tipo de expresión, ni de sorpresa o de asombro como esperaba que fuera

Entonces comenzó a reírse hilarante mientras se apoyaba en la pared tomándose el rostro

-jajaja dios mio, jajaja bue..jaja bueno tengo que admitir que no me esperaba eso.-esto era diferente a lo que imaginé

Tal vez y era por el momento o el hecho de que estuviera acorralada o tal vez porque estaba segura de lo que realmente pasaría, en mi mente su reacción no era como estaba ocurriendo

Quizás fui muy ingenua en pensar que tal vez ella...que tal vez...

Entonces me di cuenta del error y como consecuencia todo se me vino abajo

Y ese miedo que comenzaba a devorarme ya no era por Hana

-jajaja en serio, no se ocurrió nada mejor?.-preguntó tratando de controlar la risa.-ja, bueno ya estuvo la broma, ahora déjate de juegos.-

Me encogí de hombros y sintiendo la vergüenza apoderarse de mi como nunca antes desvié la mirada aguantando las ganas de llorar

¿acaso me había equivocado?

No dije nada, no era capaz de hablar, si lo hacía probablemente me caería a pedazos

Los segundos pasaron mientras sentía como la risa cesaba como si mi silencio respondiera por mi y le dijera que no era una broma

Nos quedamos sin decirnos alguna palabra, esperando que alguna rompiera el momento

maldito silencio

-no lo puedo creer.-fue lo primero que dijo mientras seguía viendo incrédula que esa posibilidad fuese real.-no puede ser verdad.-volvió a negarlo esperando que le dijera lo que quería escuchar pero al ver que seguía sin decir nada cayó en razón.-¿no es una broma?.-negué con la cabeza mientras volvía hacer la mirada a un lado sintiéndome una completa tonta.-y entonces este era tu plan?; confesarte?...y que se supone que iba a pasar. después-cuestionó arqueando una ceja y mostrando una expresión indiferente

Estaba asustada

Mucho más que antes

-no lo se.-respondí tratando de ordenar mis ideas

Realmente que era lo que creía que iba a pasar

En este momento tenía mi mente bloqueada y no se me venía nada a la cabeza

El nudo en la garganta se hizo insoportable y sentí como si estuviera cayendo a un abismo debido a la situación

Acababa de confesar mis sentimientos y a ella parecía no interesarle

-¿no lo sabes?.-repitió la pregunta como si tratara de entender que era lo que pasaba por mi cabeza como para haber cometido esta estupidez.-espera….no estarías pensando que te iba a decir que yo también?.-volvió a reírse.-dios no puedes haber pensado que estaría feliz o si?

En realidad no era tanto así

-tú sientes algo por mi.-susurré creyendo que lo que decía era verdad.-esa noche en la que Hana nos dejo solas es una prueba de que estoy dicien….

-no prueba nada.-dijo aparentando indiferencia y eso me dolió

-no lo niegues, tu eres la que me besó.-respondí apretando los puños y armándome de valor.-y si Emily y Miya no venían hubiéramos llegado mas lejos.-eso hubiera pasado si ellas..

-te equivocas.-bramó acercándose de mala manera.-mira Shizuru no confundas las cosas, en serio crees que siento algo por ti?.-preguntó casi con ironía.-en serio puedes pensar algo así?

-ambas correspondimos cada beso que tuvimos.-solté tratando de encontrar alguna señal que me dijera que estaba a la defensiva.-

Ella se tomó el rostro mientras negaba con la cabeza

-bueno no sé cómo decirte esto y matar tus enfermizas esperanzas.-soltó como si estuviera disfrutando verme tan vulnerable, no era necesario que dijera nada o que mi voz saliera quebrada, cualquiera que estuviera frente a mí se daría cuenta.-no hay manera que sienta algo por ti

-no trates de negarlo Natsuki.-ataqué

Estaba claro que si había algo

Las señales estaban ahí, si ella era tan cobarde como para no decirlo en voz alta o atreverse a confesar era otra cosa pero estaba segura que si sentía algo por mi

Sabía que si…o al menos quería creerlo

-Shizuru deja de ser tan idiota.-sentenció dejando ver en claro que estaba equivocada.-en verdad crees que podría sentir algo por ti?.-preguntó ladeando la cabeza mostrando una mueca de burla

Negué con la cabeza

Ella debía estar fingiendo

-pero tú me besaste.-

-y crees que por eso siento algo por ti?.-volvió atacar.-no, hay manera, ni mucho menos lo que estás pensando, la única razón por la que te he estado cuidando ha sido porque mi tía me lo pidió que lo hiciera.-confesó matando mis esperanzas.-Shari me pidió que te protegiera a ti….si ella no me lo decía, jamás me hubiera atrevido a cuidar a una niña caprichosa y estúpida que no hace mas que pensar mal de los demás.-añadió perdiendo la compostura y golpeando la pared no importándole que el ruido o sus gritos pudieran alertar a Hana

Dolió

Sus palabras fueron lo suficientemente fuertes como para quebrar mis convicciones y romper mi corazón

Siempre me pregunté que era lo que le motivo a que regresara

ahora sabía la respuesta

Era por mamá...siempre fue por ella

-por fin lo dijiste.-susurré aguantando las ganas de llorar.-claro, solo ese podía ser el único motivo por el cual aceptaste el trabajo sin recibir nada a cambio.-ahora todo tenía sentido

-como sea, mentira o no; lo que me estas diciendo es una complete estupidez.-atacó.-solo falta que se lo hayas dicho a Hana

Negué con la cabeza

-no se lo dije, pero lo sabe.-Hana no era tan ciega como para darse cuenta, supongo que debió de ver alguna señal en mi para que comenzara sus extrañas sospechas, el hecho de que confesara le hizo ver el panorama mas claro.

-cómo puedes estar tan segura.-bramó fuera de si, tal vez el hecho de que Hana supiera que estaba enamorada podría complicarle las cosas; por eso se mostraba tan alterada

-porque era la única razón que me haría confesar lo que hice.-respondí sintiendo las ganas de callarme.-porque en el momento que te increpó y estabas callada, te salvé para aclarar las cosas….cual sería otra razón para que pudiera hacer algo así.-

Ella no respondió

Estaba comenzando a comprender

-pero si es así entonces debió preguntarte.-volvió a inquirir

Negué con la cabeza

-ella debe estar muy segura, tanto que no lo hizo, aunque en su advertencia prácticamente me echó en cara.-Natsuki ladeó la cabeza esperando a que terminara.-ya sabes, ella me dijo que no me acercara a ti, mucho menos te hablara….supongo que piensa que puedo ser capaz de hacerte algo peor con tal de que te quedes a mi lado.-en realidad era probable

Sus miedos eran reales

-eso explica porque me dijo que tuviera cuidado.-expresó tanteando la situación tomándose la cabeza.-dios, con razón se puso tan mal.-que?

-que estas hablando.-no entendía nada

-Ella no está aquí, le pidió a mi tío que se tomara unas semanas de descanso con la excusa de visitar a su hermana.-no podía ser verdad.-en realidad solo te traje aquí para hacerte hablar…pero jamás imaginé que fueras a decirme esto.-señaló contrariada.-dios con razón se veía tan agobiada y ansiosa, mira lo que provocas.

-que dices, como que se fue.-dije haciéndome un espacio para abrir la puerta pero ella me detuvo

-que no está, mira lo que provocaste, hasta Hana se ha visto afectada por tus acciones.-soltó con enojo obligándome a retroceder.-

me encogí de hombros, la culpa volvía a clavarme una daga en el pecho

Estaba volviendo hacer mal las cosas, era un circulo vicioso del cual no podía salir

-n…no era mi intención.-susurré.-

-Estás loca Shizuru.-soltó negando con la cabeza.-será mejor que te detengas antes que de que empeores las cosas.-finalizó dejándome sola en el pasillo

Me quedé unos momentos de pie antes de entrar en valor y abrir la puerta de la nana pero ella no estaba

…

El día transcurrió de una manera muy lenta, estuve encerrada en mi habitación todo el tiempo, papá no había podido regresar de la oficina porque estaba terminando de cerrar unos negocios, ya para la tarde vi que llegaron Emily, Miya y un tipo mas que tardé en reconocer desde la ventana

Se trataba del novio de la mayor

Richard Eubank, trabajaba en la revista como gerente en publicidad, no era muy común que Miya trajera a Richard, solo la vi una vez cuando se lo presentó a papá cuando formalizaron su relación.

El chico tenía un pelo rubio y rizado y el porte y la forma que estaba segura la mitad de mi clase suspirarían como retrasadas al verlo entrar con ese camisón granate

Natsuki fue quien salió a recibir al grupo, fue muy tarde para que evitara ver la escena del beso entre la parejita del momento

Bastó para que Emily saliera del auto para que Nat le tomará de la cintura se le acercara y le plantara un fugaz beso en los labios

Apreté los puños tratando de digerir la imagen, pero apenas podía, las ganas de bajar y empujar a esa idiota y alejarla de ella se hacían insoportables

Como la odiaba

Ni si quiera sabía porque no lo estaba haciendo

"ya no hagas estupideces" volví a repetírmelo pero maldición...y Natsuki esa tonta…como se atrevía a hacerme esto

-idiota.-un acceso de furia comenzaba a controlar mis impulsos

"deja de pensar así" repetí una y otra vez aguantando las ganas de bajar y hacer una estupidez

Controlar a mis demonios era lo menos que podía hacer para tratar de redimirme, no era algo que pudiera hacer por mucho tiempo pero es que verla con otra era demasiado para mi corazón

Felizmente en solo unos días Natsuki se iría a París con Emily

De no ser así probablemente la volvería a regar

Regresé a echarme en la cama sin pensar ninguna cosa en particular, me encontraba lo suficientemente cansada tanto física como emocionalmente como para divagar

Cerré los ojos esperando que pudiera descansar, felizmente así sucedió

Desperté unas horas mas tarde, para cuando bajé papá todavía no había regresado y al parecer el novio de Miya ya no se encontraba

Por los pasillos hacía la sala escuché unas risas muy contagiosas, no tardé en reconocer de quienes se trataban, así que por mi salud mental di medía vuelta y bajé a la cocina

-wow hola dormilona.-saludó Miya con una cálida sonrisa mientras metía una bandeja de lo que parecía ser sus famosos supercakes de chocolate.-no bajaste a comer, últimamente no sales mucho de tu habitación acaso estas enferma?.-preguntó con un dejo preocupado

Negué con la cabeza

-me siento muy cansada pero es solo porque no puedo dormir bien.-en parte era verdad.-a lo mejor y saldré a comprar algo que me ayudé

-no creo que una pastilla sea suficiente, pero si se hace crónico sería buena que fueras con el doctor.-asentí con la cabeza.-a ver esperemos unos 15 minutos para que la magia funcione

-se nota que quieres impresionar a la invitada.-solté con desagrado, mi tono no pasó desapercibido, aunque no era como si hubiera querido tratar de ocultarlo, en este momento apenas y podía controlar mis celos.-

Celos que ella notó

Se hizo un espacio para sentarse a mi lado

-¿no te agrada Emily?.-lanzó la pregunta fingiendo como si no fuera importante

Miya no sospechaba nada, de eso estaba segura así que no había problema en que sea sincera

solo un poco

-tanto se me nota?.-respondí con ironía

Levantó una ceja mientras me miraba con extrañeza

-y eso se debe a…

-a que simplemente no me agrada.-terminé la frase.-no es que tenga un motivo en especifico.-

Menuda tonta excusa

-oye pero si es genial. -la defendió como si fuera amiga de toda la vida.-es perfecta para Natsuki, esa idiota necesita alguien como ella para que la despabile

Tal vez eso era lo más triste

Saber que lo que me decía era una verdad que no podía negar aunque quisiera

Me quedé en silencio un rato viendo la puerta esperando que mi mala suerte hiciera de las suyas y justo viniera Emily

Tardé en darme cuenta de que había alguien que estaba ahí

Por la forma de su sombra me di cuenta de que se trataba de Natsuki, no quería entrar y estaba al costado, seguramente esperando desde hace unos minutos que me fuera

Sonreí con tristeza al saber que probablemente estaba escuchando

-que no me agradé no significa que no tengas razón.-expresé mirando la silueta que seguía inmóvil.-si hacen una buena pareja.-confesé, no era como si quisiera quedar bien o arreglar las cosas, simplemente estaba siendo franca

Aunque la odiara tenía que aceptar las cosas

Además, ella sería el motivo por lo cual se alejaría de nosotros

y alejándose era la única forma de que pudiera ser feliz

Si Emily no estuviera...si ella no tuviera una razón tan fuerte, habría una fuerte posibilidad de que se quedara

Pero ahora con la francesa tenía las cosas más claras

-así que lo admites.-me señaló Miya con el dedo cual niña.-vale a que es imposible negarlo

Solté una pequeña risa volviendo a fijar mi vista en esa sombra que ya no estaba

….

* * *

Con los audífonos puestos escuchando solo mis pensamientos y la melodía que fluía con torpeza y sin nada de afinación

No estaba intentando tocar algo especial, lo único que quería era alejar esos amargos sentimientos que trataban de consumirme

Sobre todo esos celos enfermizos...y aquel odio sin motivo

-parece que hoy no estás tan inspirada.-la voz de Emily hizo que mis dedos tocaran la nota equivocada haciendo un sonido roto.-wow eso fue fatal.-agregó entre risas

Me quité uno de los lados de mis auriculares y di media vuelta

Esperaba que estuviera con Natsuki, pero se encontraba sola

Esto era malo

Si ya de por si estaba en el salón del piano tratando de encontrar la manera de controlar las ganas de que mis impulsos de perder la cabeza me ganasen, ella no ayudaba nada viniendo a solas sin su guardia personal

Si supiera que era lo que pensaba estaba segura de que se alejaría unos metros de mi por su seguridad

-hay días mejores.-respondí volviendo a enfocar mi atención en el teclado.-aunque a veces necesito un poco de inspiración.-agregué volviendo a ponerme el audífono en un gesto que le decía que no quería escucharla y mucho menos tener una conversación

Sin embargo no era precisamente que me hiciera caso

-¿inspiración?.-repitió esa palabra mientras se acercaba a mi.-así que tienes a alguien queriendo robar tu corazón?.-era imposible no escuchar su pregunta, tampoco podía ignorarla ya que estaba solo a unos pasos viéndome fijamente apoyada en la pared

En este punto me pregunté si solo estaba aquí para molestarme o quizás simplemente quería conversar conmigo

-esa es información confidencial.-dije siguiéndole el tono de la conversación.-y que tal la supercake de Miya?, es muy difícil que hayas probado una mejor.-

Ella negó con la cabeza

-estuvo increíble, tengo que admitir que mi cuñada es la mejor cocinera del mundo, no puedo creer que se dedique a la fotografía, debería ser chef tiene el talento natural para ello.-

-no eres la primera que piensa así.-siempre se lo dije

pero si la fotografía la apasiona nada se puede hacer no?

-y a ti que es lo que te gustaría hacer.-

"me gustaría borrar esa sonrisa de tu rostro" quise decirle

creo que ya habíamos hablado de esto antes pero no tenía muy bien puesto ese recuerdo

-no lo sé, aun no lo he pensado.-creo que todavía no tenia claro que era lo que quería hacer.-pero no quiero sentir una presión, lo cierto es que me gusta tocar el piano y Hana cree que soy lo suficientemente buena como para que me dedique a ello….así que…quizás lo haga

Era una posibilidad que no podía descartar

-mmm entonces deberás estar inspirada todo el tiempo.-añadió socarrona

-supongo que tienes razón.-claro que si.-ya lo veremos.-añadí con el mismo tono parco devolviendole la mirada

La presencia de Caleb hizo que se cortara el tenso momento

Al menos yo lo sentía así aunque probablemente ella no se había dado cuenta

-muy buenas noches señorita Emily.-saludó con cortesía a la invitada, la cual asintió con la cabeza.-el auto ya está listo

Suspiré aliviada al saber que estaba salvada de momento

Lo cierto era que tenía pensado que ir de compras, a ver si eso me ayudaba a despejar la cabeza, aunque otra de las razones era precisamente alejarme de Natsuki y Emily

Sería bueno no solo para mi, si no para todos

5 minutos mas y estaba segura que terminaría haciendo algo para joderles la velada

-bueno ya nos vemos mas tarde.-me despedí lo mas educada que pude, ella solo me miró con una peculiar sonrisa haciéndome ver que el problema venía de un solo lado o quizás solo estaba actuando pero sea como sea no era capaz de ver alguna señal de que me dijera que me odiaba tanto como yo comenzaba hacerlo

Antes de que pudiera salir con Caleb; Natsuki entró mientras llevaba a la mano uno de los postres que Miya hizo

-Hey te he estado buscando por todas partes, me estaba pensando en comer el ultimo pero creo que me odiarías si….-detuvo sus palabras cuando me vio de reojo junto con l rubio el cual saludó a la peliazul

Sus ojos verdes se fijaron en mi por unos instantes con una intensidad inusual que me provocó escalofríos

-mas te vale que no lo hicieras.-se quejó Emily mientras se acercaba provocando que ella le pusiera atención

Aproveché el momento para indicarle a Caleb con la mirada que ya era momento que nos fuéramos

-a donde se supone que van.-lanzó la pregunta mientras se acercaba hacía nosotros

-acompañare a la señorita Shizuru al mall a comprar ropa.-respondió el rubio

-así que era por eso.-añadió con curiosidad la francesa mientras se ponía a lado de Natsuki.-pensé que se irían al cine o algo así.-Austin trató de no reír por el extraño comentario como si el hecho de que se pudiera imaginar algo así le fuera muy descabellado

Por otra parte Natsuki se mostraba un tanto mas sería

-¿mi tío lo sabe?.-cuestionó como si necesitara saber

-pues…-

-si.-interrumpí.-si le dije que quería salir de compras, me dijo que no había problema si Caleb me acompañaba.-

-¿en serio?.-espetó en tono irónico provocando que mis ánimos se fueran al suelo y es que aun después de todo parecía que cualquier cosa que le dijera era una mentira

Asentí con la cabeza

Emily le dijo que no pasaba nada pero ella seguía mirándome como diciéndome que debía haber elegido una mejor excusa

Sacó su móvil y llamó enseguida a papá

Me dolió que lo hiciera, aunque no me sorprendía

La conversación duró un par de minutos mientras su expresión se mostraba inerte pero estaba claro que no había mentira

-bueno ya nos vemos mas tarde.-me despedí jalando a Austin quien no entendía bien que sucedía

Tenía que escapar

Apenas y soportaba ver a Natsuki a lado de Emily

Era insufrible

Mas de lo que mi tonto corazón podía aguantar

Casi corrí hacía el vehículo bajando por las graderías y me senté en la parte trasera haciendo la señal a Caleb que se apresurara en llevarme

Temía que en cualquier momento Natsuki pudiera alcanzarme, incluso me imaginaba su silueta asomándose por la puerta principal evitando el paso

Tal vez era paranoia mía pero me asustaba que pudiera pasar algo así

Y por muy loco que pareciera no me resultaba tan descabellado que pudiera ocurrir

El mayor abrió la puerta pero antes de que entrara escuché que alguien decía su nombre haciendo que todo mi cuerpo se congelara

-Caleb entra de una vez y vámonos.-ordené desesperada

-pero la señorita Natsuki.-

-olvídate y vayámonos de una vez.-volví a repetir a los gritos pero escuchar de nuevo su nombre por parte de su superior hizo que me ignorara

Natsuki bajó y llamó a Caleb a un costado para que conversaran, se notaba más seria y fría que de costumbre, por su parte Austin mantenía la misma expresión de siempre

Mi corazón se aceleró al ver como mi guardia subía hacia la entrada de arriba del portón y me dejaba a solas con ella

La misma escena de la tarde se volvía a repetir

Ella entró al auto y de nuevo ese silencio incomodo se hizo presente

En este punto no entendía que era lo que quería

Es decir ya le había dicho todo y no tenía ningún motivo para que pudiéramos hablar

Me arrinconé en el otro extremo del asiento como creyendo que esos centímetros mas de distancia me ayudarían a bajar mi miedo y ansiedad

Ella apoyó sus manos en el volante sin voltear a mirarme

-h..ha, ha pasado algo?.-pregunté apenas sin que mi voz delatara mi estado de pánico

Aunque ya no tenía caso tratar de verme ruda o fuerte

Eso estaba para antes ahora la situación era totalmente diferente

-he visto que te has vuelto cercana a Caleb.-espetó con un tono neutro.-¿acaso estás haciendo lo mismo?.-lo mismo?

Tardé en entender la pregunta

Seguramente pensaba que lo tenía chantajeado como lo hice con los anteriores guardias...o como lo hice con ella

-n…no, nada de eso.-respondí tratando de no salir de mi línea.-ya he dejado de hacer esas cosas.-lo cierto era que con Caleb desde el principio fue diferente y eso era porque cuando fue la misma Natsuki que me lo asignó aun mantenía una batalla con ella y en ese momento no quería tenerla cerca de mi, asi que decidí que era bueno llevarme de mejor manera con él

Esa fue la diferencia...no era porque había cambiado; si no porque simplemente velé por mis intereses

y el tiempo pasó y al final ya no tuve motivos para hacer lo de antes...ademas ya había aprendido la lección

-así que no tienes fotos comprometedoras de él y lo tienes en silencio haciendo que cumpla cualquier de tus tontos caprichos?.-tenía que hacerme recordar lo que quise hacer con el vídeo de Miya.-o quizás te le apareciste desnuda en su habitación?...

-no.-era difícil que no se me viniera a la cabeza ese incidente de los primeros dias.-si lo hubiera hecho estoy segura que se habría retirado el primer día.-eso era un hecho

Caleb no estaba preparado para lidiar con ese tipo de cosas

Hubiera sido el más sencillo de todos y tendría el tiempo récord en redactar su renuncia

-así que solo lo tratas bien.-expresó, debía admitir que lo trataba mucho mejor que a los anteriores, por eso llevaba más tiempo que ninguno, incluso más que ella.-¿y por qué?...que fue lo que cambió.-preguntó

No lo sabía

Supongo que era una manera de reparar todo lo malo?

Me quedé en silencio pensando en que otras razones tenía

supongo que estaba cansada de hacer lo mismo

Además después de que me di cuenta de mis errores sabía que tenía que detenerme

-no lo sé.-me encogí de hombros sintiéndome una completa tonta.-pasaron muchas cosas supongo.-sobre todo entre nosotras.-me di cuenta que tenía que parar un poco.-señalé

Estaba siendo demasiado sincera

Aunque ya no era tan difícil, sobre todo después de mi confesión

Ya no tenía nada que ocultar

-entonces es solo eso.-le dije que si

-creo que serías la primera en saber si lo tengo extorsionado con algo.-Caleb respetaba mucho a Natsuki como su superior, si hacía una jugada sucia se lo reportaría sin dudar.-

Ella asintió con la cabeza

De todas maneras era bueno que las dudas se despejaran

Pensaba que eso era todo, así que me quedé esperando a que se fuera

De nuevo ese silencio incomodo entre nosotras se hizo presente recordándome mi situación

Me pregunté porque no se iba

Si es que tenía alguna otra duda simplemente tenía que preguntarme y yo le respondería

-Shizuru.-susurró mi nombre con ese mismo tono particularmente frío con el que se dirigía a mí, hizo una breve pausa para continuar.-tenías razón.-agregó con la vista perdida al frente.-no debiste decírmelo.-

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa mientras me olvidaba de como respirar

No podía ser verdad o si

Quería decir algo pero no me salían las palabras, estaba demasiado sorprendida

Una simple palabra

Una maldita palabra hacía que esa esperanza que había decidido enterrar volviera a surgir

 **c...**

* * *

y bueno eso fue todo de la parte de Shizuru

a la proxima toca a Nat =D

espero y les haya gustado

ahora que sucederá O.O

nos vemos


	35. XXII

bueno hola a todos

es hora de aventura...digo de la conti espero y les vaya a gustar ._.

ahora tomaremos el punto de vista de Natsuki

sin mas preambulos aqui la conti

salu2

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **XXII**

* * *

-tenías razón…no debiste decírmelo.-susurré mientras mantenía la vista perdida en un punto que me ayudara a pensar que debía hacer ahora

no era porque su confesión me moviera el piso ni nada

por supuesto que no

Lo que me provocaba era tener que cargar con el sentimiento de culpa

-…que…que estas tratando de decir.-su voz salió temblorosa y entrecortada, era fácil reconocer el motivo

Esa idiota seguramente estaba volviendo hacerse falsas esperanzas de que pudiera sentir algo por ella

No…definitivamente no

-tsk, ahora como se supone que voy a mirar a la cara a mi tio.-solté tratando de no gritar furiosa.-dios, siento como si le estuviera traicionando.-definitivamente no tenía que haber ocurrido

Es decir, como diablos es que ella…ni si quiera era capaz de atreverme a terminar la frase

¿no se supone que me odiaba?

Apreté las manos sobre el volante furiosa poco faltaba para que lo arrancara

-oh, p…pues no pasa nada.-respondió con decepción mirando a los lados.-no es tan grave.-añadió con una leve sonrisa tratando de mostrarse fuerte.-no es un problema, si papá se entera simplemente le aclarare las cosas

-así como lo hiciste con Hana?.-pregunté en tono irónico.-

Ella se encogió de hombros bajando la cabeza sin saber que decir

-sé que hice mal, no pensé que la nana se pondría de esa manera.-dijo apenas mientras resoplaba entre palabra y palabra.-pero estaré atenta si algo sucede papá no pensara mal de tí

¿Por qué?

Porque estaba actuando de esa manera...porque diablos estaba fingiendo ser buena persona

De nuevo lo estaba haciendo

Esta no era la Shizuru que esperaba ver y eso me molestaba demasiado...que siguiera fingiendo era tan enfermizo

-Mira Shizuru escúchame bien lo que te voy a decir.-esto era una estupidez que se iba a salir de control.-tu misma sabes que esto se está saliendo de control, mira como ha quedado Hana, no puedo imaginar si mi tío se entera de lo mismo, sea cierto o no eso es lo de menos…-lo ultimo que quería era evitar una desgracia mayor.-espero entiendas que esto es serio

Ella asintió con la cabeza

-si, yo ya no haré nada hasta que me digan que tengo que hacer o decir.-susurró bajando la mirada acatando la orden

volví apretar los puños

Que estupidez

Esta Shizuru era mas odiosa que la anterior

La de antes ahora mismo estaría haciendo un berrinche y provocando una discusión solo para quedarse satisfecha de ganar, sin importar que

Aquella niña mimada, sin escrúpulos que no sentía empatía por nadie se estaba camuflando en esta nueva versión tratando de engañarme

Pero ya no lo hará nunca mas

Y aunque su estúpida confesión fuese verdad no me interesaba

Estaba equivocada si pensaba que su plan iría a funcionar

No podía ser más ilusa

-vale, sabes que no te dejaré de vista ningún momento, estás advertida.-mas que una advertencia era una amenaza

La vi por el retrovisor como me miraba asustada, al parecer había captado el mensaje

…

Sentí su cabeza apoyarse sobre mi hombro mientras daba un pequeño estirón en el cuerpo y trataba de acomodarse

-deja de moverte que no me dejas concentrarme.-dije en un fingido puchero

Ella como respuesta volvió a restregar su cuerpo contra mi pecho y para poner las cosas más difíciles rodeó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello

-sí, la maratón ha estado buena pero creo que deberíamos aprovechar este tiempo a solas.-señaló mientras acercaba su rostro para comenzar con el juego previo…el beso comenzó lento y pausado y poco a poco subía de nivel.-

Tuve que hacer de toda mi fuerza de voluntad para romper el contacto porque dios mio también lo estaba disfrutando demasiado

-lo siento cariño, no podemos hacer, estamos en casa de mi tio.-esa era una regla que no había manera de que pudiera romper, no importaba que.-estaremos solo un par de días mas, aguántate hasta que regresemos a Paris.-

-pues no te prometo nada.-respondió son una expresión muy picara.-cuando estemos en tu habitación seguro y te convenceré.-se relamió los labios

Contuve el aliento ante la imagen tan tentadora

Si esto seguía así probablemente se saldría con la suya

-sigue intentando.-respondí tratando de aparentar indiferencia pero lo cierto era que estaba cediendo de una manera muy fácil.-

Bueno debía admitir que la oferta era mucho mas tentadora que continuar con la maratón de Breaking bad, podríamos dejar el final de temporada para mañana si ella no tenía ganas y seguía provocándome de esa manera

Me levanté divertida provocando un leve gruñido de frustración

-mientras se te baja la calor iré a ver como va Miya con la pizza.-así es, a la pelirroja no se le había ocurrido una mejor idea que cenar una de sus pizzas caseras hechas en casa y si estaba hecha por sus manos si o si iba a ser una delicia

-esa mujer sabe hacer de todo.-dijo gratamente sorprendida.-que suerte tiene Richard.-si, demasiada suerte quizás

Aproveché la oportunidad cuando el capitulo volvió a llamar la atención de Emily y decidí bajar para ayudar, sé que Miya estaba haciendo todo esto para que mi novia tuviera la mejor impresión de todas, así que era algo que tenía que agradecer

Antes de llegar ya se podía percibir el olor de la salsa

-y mujer necesitas ayuda?.-pregunté mientras me sentaba en la mesa esperando ver algo a lo que pudiera sacar provecho, por ejemplo con la jamonada que aun no estaba puesta y el queso rayado sobre el plato

-tocas y mueres querida.-amenazó mientras ajustaba su delantal.-todo está con la proporción perfecta no lo arruines.-

-tsk ni que la ausencia de un pequeño pedazo de jamon fuera a malogr.-

-que no.-ouch la palmada que me dio en la mano me hizo retroceder, las cosas iban en serio

Bueno cuando ella cocinaba todo se ponía muy serio

Incluso daba miedo estar en su territorio

-oye me muero de hambre, no seas mala.-confesé conteniendo las ganas de llorar

-que mala actriz eres.-negó con la cabeza mientras me señalaba la refri.-quizás haya algo de jamon

-excelente.-me froté las manos animosa mientras me servía un plato y me sentaba hacer un poco de compañía y también para aprender como hacía ese bendito plato, era casi un hecho universal que uno si o si tenía que saber como hacer pizza, hecha en casa era mil veces que pedir por delivery

Un poco mas y traía mi libreta de apuntes o le grababa con el móvil para aprender a detalle cada movimiento, lamentablemente no había mucho que documentar ya que tenía la masa y la salsa ya hecha solo para poner los ingredientes y meterlo al horno justo la parte mas sencilla

-uff bueno ahora a esperar.-dijo mientras metía las dos porciones tamaño familiar al horno.-esperemos unos minutos y luego podrás devorar todo a tu paso

-oye no es como si estuviera esperando tu cochina pizza.-en realidad si lo estaba haciendo y quería ser la primera en tomar una rebanada

Ella se quitó la prenda y se sentó a mi lado esperando pacientemente, casi al instante en que ella iba decirme algo sonó el vibrador de su móvil

-parece que te tienen controlada eh.-solté en tono bromista

Ella negó con la cabeza

-no es Richard.-contestó mientras leía lo que parecían ser mensajes.-es Shizuru.-

Giré la cabeza un tanto curiosa esperando que me dijera porque le estaba mensajeando

Supuse que era para enviarle una de las tantas prendas que quería comprarse y quería los consejos de Miya

"quizás"

Pasaron los segundos y comencé a impacientarme mientras Miya seguía con total atención a su móvil mientras chateaba con Shizuru

No pude evitar recordar a esa amiga imaginaría que jamás existió y con la cual mantuve conversación tantos meses, solo alguien tan retorcida como Shizuru era capaz de hacer algo así

Supongo que fue mi culpa porque no darme cuenta del engaño

Esa idiota hizo tan bien su papel que me engaño haciéndome creer que era una amiga y que lo único que quería era compañía

Que ilusa fui

Suspiré sintiéndome ansiosa al ver que Miya parecía no despegar la mirada de su móvil, la maldita curiosidad me estaba ganando

-acaso está pidiendo algún consejo de moda?.-pregunté tratando de sonar indiferente

La aludida me miró de reojo y negó con la cabeza

-jaja no, me está contando que en el mall hay un evento de Bandas improvisadas y los que entran del publico la están liando como pocas veces vio.-¿qué?.-le dije que grabara y me lo enviara para verlo como están, bueno casi siempre es un desastre son pocos los que entran y hacen que el publico no se ría.-dijo entre risa y risa.-espera ya me mandó vídeo.-

-ella dijo que iría de compras.-susurré sintiéndome burlada

Aunque no debería sorprenderme

Miya volvió a mirarme un tanto curiosa

-oye están en el centro comercial, seguramente ya compraron y están de regreso.-respondió.-no te enojes mujer, no es para tanto

Me removí incomoda, claro que tenía motivos suficientes como para decir que estaba mal

-Solo espero que no se vayan a otro lado, incluso puede que eso de ir de compras solo sea una excusa para salir.-asi todo tendría más sentido

Claro, con Caleb de cómplice que le seguía el juego y decía todo lo que ella le decía….bien podría incluso mentir por Shizuru

Como no lo había pensado antes

-oye estas exagerando, siguen en el centro comercial, no están en otro lugar.-volvió a decir.-sé que fuiste su guardia y te preocupas pero tranquila ahora está con Caleb, no tienes por qué alarmarte

Apreté los puños

Que me dijera eso lo hizo que me enfadara mas

-solo diles que regresen rápido.-eso debía ser una prioridad

Tendría que hablar con Caleb para que las cosas fueran mas claras y decirles que tenía que ser más estricta con Shizuru

Esa idiota se estaba pasando

Ahora creía que por comportarse como si fuera una santa ahora tendría el derecho a hacer lo que quisiera

Miya volvió a mirarme de reojo con una extraña expresión

-ustedes antes se llevaban mejor.-soltó de repente, como si estuviera reclamándome.-ya sabes; antes de que volvieras se les veía mejor juntas y tenían una relación mas genial

Claro que sí, antes de que todo esto se desencadenara Shizuru y yo solo fingíamos llevarnos bien para que nadie sospechara de nuestras discusiones internas, todo para que fuera solo una batalla entre las dos

Batalla que al final perdí por esa misma razón

Si tan solo me hubiera dado cuenta de mi propio lugar seguramente habría conversado con Hana y mi tío para que la pusieran en su lugar

Bueno de todas maneras ya no tenía caso seguir pensando en el que pudo haber sido mejor, lo cierto era que en estos momentos Shizuru se encontraba derrotada incapaz de hacer algo, los papeles estaban invertidos y la tenía en mis manos

Pero yo no era como ella y no me aprovecharía como lo hizo conmigo

-las cosas han cambiado.-respondí de manera indiferente.-además no nos llevábamos tan bien como creías, siempre tuvimos problemas sabes?.-

Miya ladeó la cabeza

-¿en serio?...no tenía idea.-susurró rascándose la mejilla.-pero no es para que ahora seas ruda con ella, simplemente déjala ser, me he dado cuenta que le fascina la música, es muy apasionada cuando se trata de ello.-

Eso era información nueva

-te refieres por lo del piano?.-no podía negar que tenía talento para tocar pero no es como si fuera algo en serio, era solo un pasatiempo

Ella negó con la cabeza

-es muy apasionada para la música, creo que no se ha dado cuenta pero si la podría hacer.-no, definitivamente mala idea

-debe saber que es solo un pasatiempo.-respondí dejando en claro mi posición

Ella volvió a reír

-eres mas dura que Hana mujer.-señaló entre risas.-también se lo dije a la nana y me dijo que si era lo que quería pues sería su decisión.-

Decisión que sería una estupidez

-una cosa es lo que pueda pensar Hana pero si mi tío se entera será otra la historia.-definitivamente era una mala idea

-tu crees?, siempre he pensado que tu tío y Hana piensan de una manera muy similar.-para nada

Tal vez en algunas cosas si, pero esto era una muy diferente

-Hana solo le dice porque ella fue la que le incentivó con lo del piano.-claro que si; prácticamente nos obligó a que tuviéramos clases los fines de semana

El único motivo por el cual dejó de insistirme fue porque era un desastre, si mostraba las mismas facultades que Shizuru probablemente ahora estaría en la misma situación

-es que no lo digo solo por el piano mujer.-se quejó exasperada.-mira te lo voy a mostrar.-buscó en su móvil en su listado de vídeos

A todo esto, yo seguía en modo "no me interesa" y es que no había manera de que cambiara de opinión

-ok, le darás un like a esto después de que lo veas.-dijo y puso play ala grabacion

El primer rostro que aparecía era de la de Mai que saludaba a la cámara y de fondo se escuchaba el sonido de varios instrumentos de manera caótica tanto que la pelinaranja se tapaba los oídos de tanto en tanto mientras seguía mirando a la cámara "bueno aquí nos hemos metido al taller de los ñoños del grupo de música ya que no nos dejan entrar a su estúpido club porque supuestamente está lleno…lleno está este par queridos" dijo tocándose los pechos cosa que hizo que Miya se partiera de risa

-su amiga es una loca.-esa parte de Tokiha nunca la había visto antes

En las salidas siempre se mostró muy tímida y reservada

"hey porque diablos estas grabando, se supone que no debe haber ninguna prueba de que estamos aquí, que carajos haces con tu cel" se escuchó la voz de un chico "tsk, cálmate Steve no se darán cuenta muajaja, mas bien tienes listo el Sprite para hacer tu magia en la pared, quiero que la frase sea contundente, algo así como **idiotas quédense con su estúpido grupo** " dijo entre risa y risa "si pones eso se darán cuenta que fuimos nosotros o al menos reducirán el grupo de sospechosos a los rechazados" la voz de Shizuru se hizo presente y la imagen se fijó en ella quien estaba sentada esperando "en serio vamos hacerlo?" preguntó mirando a los lados "solo tenemos unos 20 minutos antes de que todos regresen del teatrín, nos van a expulsar si nos cogen con las manos en la masa" expresó siendo la voz de la razón "pero como es lo mínimo que se lo merecen después de rechazarnos" Shizuru rodó los ojos "oye tú solo lo estas haciendo solo porque rechazaron a Mikoto….siendo sincera no creo ni que le interese esto" señaló "y es por eso que debemos de" respondió Tokiha volviendo a enfocar la cámara en ella

Habían otros dos chicos más que estaban en el lugar pero no dijeron sus nombres, las sugerencias de que hacer eran diversas, Mai quería dejar un grafitti en una de las paredes, Steve lo mismo o romper alguna de los instrumentos, los otros dos solo estaban en la batería intentando tocar

"que tal si tocamos algo" sugirió Shizuru mientras echaba un vistazo la cantidad de guitarras que estaban pegadas sobre el murete en la sección "son demasiadas" fijó su vista curiosa a la cámara "chica deja eso de lado, si hubiera un piano tal vez podríamos armar un karaoke pero para tu mala suerte no hay" la mueca de Fujino se hizo con una sonrisa en respuesta "yo creo que podría hacer algo con esto" dijo sacando entre las guitarras que se mostraban una acústica, la más simple

¿Que?

-en serio?.-pregunté a Miya quien solo me dijo que siguiera viendo el vídeo

Esto no podía ser cierto o si

"oh Shiz, no me digas que lo sabes tocar" preguntó Steve al fondo que se acercaba cual curioso "me refiero al instrumento, no pienses mal" añadió provocando que todo se rieran incluyendo a Shizuru que solo atino a responder "idiota", mientras se acomodaba en uno de los lugares y comenzaba a probar la afinación, simplemente bastó que hiciera eso para que empezara hacerme una idea

-ha tomado clases?.-pregunté

-algo así.-fue la simple respuesta

"jaja, si la jodes quedará para la posteridad y los memes" soltó Mai mientras hacia zoom ante la mirada soberbia de Shizuru como diciendo que no había manera de que eso pasara "vamos ayuden con las palmas, todos, vamos chicos!" Mai fue la que empezó emocionada para animar a los demás entre risas y abucheos y así comenzó el intro

Dificil desde el principio se podía ver la habilidad de como cambiaba de posición con los dedos sobre los acordes para que saliera perfecta, y ella totalmente concentrada en hacerlo bien, la melodía melancólica pero no triste y el genero no era conocido pero sonaba genial

Era difícil sin necesidad de ver….solo bastaba escuchar para que uno se diera cuenta

Fueron unos 30 segundos en que mostraba su talento hasta que se detuvo de golpe cuando escucharon que tocaban la puerta "ey quien diablos esta ahí…abran de una vez"…."carajo regresaron muy pronto, vayámonos chicos" dijo Mai y el vídeo se cortaba

-jajaja, no puedo creer que hicieron eso, hasta ahora Shiz no me ha dicho como escaparon sin que los pillaran.-soltó

-quien le enseñó a tocar.-pregunté un tanto incomoda y es que esto no me lo esperaba.-eso no ha sido fácil y no hay manera de que ella lo haya aprendido así nada mas.-imposible.-acaso le pidió a mi tío por lecciones?.-seguramente fue eso

Miya volvió a negar con la cabeza

-para nada.-señaló.-Fue Austin.-qué?.-acaso nunca escuchaste tocar a Caleb?, el bandido toca demasiado bien, los fines de semana siempre se la pasa en la parte trasera en el invernadero, un día la escuchamos con Shizuru y pues le pidió que le enseñara.-y una mierda

-eso explica porque se muestran tan cercanos.-dije molesta

Caleb la estaba encubriendo, por la manera no me sorprendería que incluso mentiría por ella

-pues si lo son, ya sabes tiene el record de guardia que ha pasado mas tiempo con Shiz, y eso es decir mucho.-claro que era, ahora todo tenía sentido.-Austin es muy bueno con la guitarra y Shiz le aprendió el truco muy rápido

-mi tío lo sabe?.-pregunté tratando de mantenerme calmada

Esto no estaba bien

-al principio no, pero les escuchó practicar varias veces en el salón y le pareció normal.-no nada bien

No era bueno que estuviera familiarizándose tanto con Caleb

No debía

Sería necesario que cortara esto de una vez antes de que siguiera

-vaya pensé que se molestaría.-y como no hacerlo

-y eso sería por?...-

-no es bueno que sean tan cercanos.-

Miya parpadeó un tanto confundida tratando de leer entre líneas que era lo que quería decir

-no creo que suceda nada, pero con Shiz nunca se sabe.-por su propio bien esperaba que fuera así.-y pues a esto me refiero ella es muy buena para la música, si ella quisiera podía ir por ese lado

Mala idea

Tanto Hana como mi tío no se lo permitirían, no importa que tan buena fuera

Pero eso no interesaba ahora

El detalle estaba en la relación que tenían Austin y ella, nunca imaginé que fuera a ese nivel y eso si no estaba dispuesta a que siguiera

….

Caleb bajaba con una mueca mas expresiva que siempre mientras iba abrirle la puerta a Shizuru quien bajaba con unas bolsas en las manos, ambos parecían mantener una charla amena

Ambos sonreían

"Muy cercano"

Tanto así que incluso Caleb no se había dado cuenta de mi presencia…y tampoco ella

-vaya, parecen muy animados.-solté para que se pusieran en alerta, no iba a permitir mas tiempo que esta estupidez siguiera

Shizuru fue la primera en levantar la cabeza, cruzamos la mirada solo un breve instante

-buenas noches Natsuki.-saludó con una cortesía que antes no existía, poco faltó para que me echara a reír pero contuve las ganas

Luego Caleb fue quien siguió con esa falsa educación, y contrariamente a lo que esperaba que parecía ellos dos volvieron a intercambiar unas cuantas palabras como si nada, por un momento pensé que se separarían al sentirse pillados pero no

Pasado unos minutos que siguieron conversando hasta que el mayor regresó al auto para guardarlo en la cochera

Shizuru se apresuró a subir para entrar

-así que buenas noches no?.-cada vez me sorprendía mas.-es la primera vez que te escucho un saludo tan educado

Ella solo me miró un breve instante y pasó de largo

-hey Shiz que bueno que viniste a tiempo.-Dijo Miya quien la interceptaba antes de que subiera las escaleras.-te estoy guardando un pedazo de pizza tienes que venir antes de que Emily se lo termine, no durara mucho

Ella sonrió

-si bueno esta bien, solo dejare las bolsas en mi habitación y bajo.-respondió apresurada

Miya le advirtió que tenía menos de un minuto o ella misma subiría a traerla del cabello

Era una amenaza que iba en serio y lo sabía y por eso bajó casi tan desesperada como al principio metiéndose a la cocina de un salto

Tenía un mejor semblante que antes, y parecía mucho mas animada

Al parecer Austin había hecho un excelente trabajo

Apreté los puños tratando de controlar mis emociones

….

La noche pasó un tanto mas tranquila de lo que esperaba, estuve manteniendo vigilada a Shizuru cada vez que conversaba con Emily, esperaba que en cualquier momento hiciera algo o soltará algún comentario fuera de lugar

Para su buena suerte no sucedió…ahora con todo esto de su confesión por un momento se me vino a la cabeza que pudiera cometer una locura

Definitivamente ya no era la Shizuru que conocí alguna vez o quizás si y tan solo seguía en su faceta de niña buena esperando una distracción para hacer su jugada

-oye cariño estas muy distraída.-la voz de Emily me sacó de mis pensamientos

Ella se acercó empujándome contra la pared, conocía esa mirada en sus ojos

Su mano se deslizo hábilmente bajo mi ropa y estaba a punto de llegar a mis pechos

-dios cálmate.-dije entre susurros tratando de no reir.-es una regla que no voy a romper así que lo siento.-finalicé mientras le tomaba del rostro y le besaba para que no se sintiera tan decepcionada

-oh vamos.-dijo haciendo un puchero

-no, lo siento.-dije mientras le plantaba un beso fugaz dejándola con las ganas.-ya duérmete que en solo unos pocos días habrá acción.-dije mientras salía del cuarto de invitados

Ella molesta atinó a despedirse levantando el dedo medio y sacando su lengua antes de cerrar la puerta

-ouch.-volví a reír mientras a mi habitación

Ya era algo tarde pero las luces aún seguían prendidas en la parte de abajo, el hecho de que no estuviera mi tío o Hana seguramente estaba siendo aprovechada por Miya

Bajé un rato para seguir a la cocina a lo mejor y aun quedaba algo de pizza

Las luces del salón también estaban prendidas

Las voces de Miya y Shizuru hizo que me acercara, era algo tarde para la menor ya que tenía clases mañana en la escuela

Por un momento pensé en ir a decirle que ya apagaran todo y subieran pero preferí esperar un momento mientras iba a por un poco de soda mientras seguían conversando de rock de los ochenta

En serio no podía creer que estuvieran discutiendo de algo como eso y se notaban muy apasionadas

La primera en salir fue Miya quien se despidió diciéndole que no olvidara apagar las luces y que el vocalista de Steelheart no tenía competencia con su Freddie Mercury, yo no era muy seguidora de esos temas así que no conocía al primero

La respuesta de Shiz fue solo un gruñido frustrado

Me quedé en la cocina esperando que en cualquier momento la viera pasar por el corredor

Sin embargo no venía

Miré la hora en mi móvil casi ya pasaba la medianoche

Decidí por ir a ver que era lo que estaba haciendo

-Hey ya es tarde.-solté fingiendo estar cabreada, en este punto cualquier abertura me daba la oportunidad de hacer lo que quisiera

Ahora yo era quien mandaba aquí

Ella dio un sobresalto que casi hace que soltara su cuadernillo haciendo que todas las hojas sueltas cayeran al suelo

Al parecer estaba terminando de ordenar sus apuntes que ahora se encontraban en todo el salón

-s…si ya estaba a punto de ir.-dijo rápidamente mientras asentía obedientemente y aceleraba el paso.-

La miré conteniendo las ganas de reír, se mostraba nerviosa y asustada

Realmente asustada, no lo estaba fingiendo

Irónico

-así que sabes?, hoy me he enterado que has aprendido a tocar la guitarra.-solté el comentario mientras veía como seguía apresurando a levantar las hojas desperdigadas.-y también me enteré que fue Austin quien te enseñó

Ella no respondió, tan solo se dedicaba a ordenar de nuevo los papeles que llevaba entre las manos

-vamos que pasó con la Shizuru educada de hace unas horas, si te estoy hablando se supone que debes seguir la conversación no?.-pregunté esperando que lo hiciera

-s…si, a veces tengo clases con él.-menuda confesión

Sin embargo era lo que esperaba que dijera

-ok, también te he visto muy cercana a Caleb y esta nueva información solo hace que mis sospechas sean ciertas.-

Shizuru detuvo lo que hacía

-sospechas?.-susurró por lo bajo preguntándose que estaba tratando de insinuar

-no es bueno que tengas una relación cercana con Austin, bueno en realidad con nadie que sea asignado como guardia, eso lo sabes no?...claro que lo sabes si ese era el punto por el cual te agarrabas para chantajearlos

-no, no estamos haciendo nada malo…simplemente son clases.-

-no lo digo solo por las clases, si no por todo.-expresé mi punto, de todas maneras esto no era una discusión simplemente era un reporte de las acciones que iba a tomar.-así que he visto por conveniente cambiarlo

-¿que?.-se notó que la noticia no le gustaba nada.-no puedes hacer eso…no estamos haciendo nada malo ni por asomo, eso sería una locura

-tal vez si, pero el hecho de que estés comenzando a relacionarte de esa manera hace que la perspectiva de él pueda cambiar o de la tuya y el algo que se debe evitar.-

-no…para nada, Natsuki; estoy bien con él, no hemos tenido ningún problema.-

-claro; si estás tan cómoda con él, y eso es porque cumple cada capricho que le dices o se hace de la vista gorda cuando no cumples las reglas.-ella negó con la cabeza mostrando el hecho de que tenía razón.-bueno esto no es una discusión así que ahórrate cualquier argumento que tengas que no funcionará.-dije para finalizar

-pero no puedes hacer esto así como así.-exclamó indignada.-mira que no estam…

-no sigas.-la interrumpí.-no funcionará….no es una discusión; solo te estoy diciendo lo que va a pasar, desde mañana vendrá otro personal para que vuelva a poner en orden

-por que lo haces.-preguntó como si no hubiera escuchado los motivos de mi decisión

Negué con la cabeza

-ya te lo he dicho.-

-no tiene sentido.-dijo pero en este punto ya no importaba, mi decisión estaba tomada.-Natsuki…acaso tienes miedo de que pueda ser más que un amigo?

¿Que?

Comencé a reír entendiendo a donde iba el hilo

Shizuru seguía con esa estúpida premisa

-jaja vaya así que aún no te sacas esa idea tonta de la cabeza.-casi hasta me daba pena…solo casi.-no se que es lo que tengo que hacer para que te des cuenta.-solté con desprecio

Si esa idiota seguía en ese mundo de fantasía pues eso hasta era conveniente así le dolería mucho mas

-yo…yo no.-su voz salió quebrada.-n…no…no es que siga pensando eso.-mentira

Una triste mentira mal actuada

-ok te creo.-dije mientras sonreía con burla.-solo procura no ser tan evidente.-dije tratando de mostrarme indiferente

-te estas vengando.- entonces soltó su segunda suposición estúpida.-te estas vengando…-volvió a repetir intentando encontrar cualquier motivo que justificara mi decisión.-

-eso es lo que tú harías si estuvieras en mi lugar, pero no soy como tú.-estaba equivocada.-

No me guiaba por ninguna de sus tontas suposiciones

-no eres la misma desde que llegaste.-

-eres muy presumida para atreverte a decir eso.-demasiado

-sé que es mi culpa…..que todo lo que hecho ha estado mal.-su confesión no haría que cambiara de opinión.-aun cuando me he detenido sigo sacando tu peor lado

¿Que?

-sigues con ese tonto discurso….no me importas Shizuru.-

-y tal vez es como dices pero aun así sigues mostrando una Natsuki que no eres tú….y eso me duele más que tu rechazo.-dijo mientras volvía a recoger sus papeles

Que se creía esa idiota

Estaba equivocada

-sigue pensando lo que quieras, no vas a cambiar mi decisión.-dije tratando e controlar mi enojo y amargura

Ella ya no dijo nada y eso solo hizo que me molestara aún mas

Seguro pensaba que había ganado

Seguro pensaba que tenía razón

-sigue con tu mala actuación de niña buena Shizuru.-solo eso le quedaba.-

Ella volvió a quedarse callada tratando de ignorarme

"mírame"

-solo me sigues dando la razón.-dijo sintiéndose culpable.-cada vez que estamos a solas tratas de presionarme para que diga lo que quieres escuchar…que es lo que quieres oír?...quieres que te diga que sigo fingiendo?…que sigo siendo la misma de antes?...si así lo hago entonces estarás satisfecha?.-propuso

Que era lo que pretendía ahora

-n…no…que idioteces dices.-no, no era como ella pensaba

-así parece…no….mejor dicho así es.-soltó con amargura.-si tanto lo deseas entonces si, he estado fingiendo todo este puto tiempo.-gritó perdiendo el control o al menos fingió que lo hacía

Otra mentira

-ya deja el berrinche.-respondí

-entonces dime que es lo que quieres oír.-susurró desviando la mirada.-que quieres…

¿Qué era lo que quería?

Suspiré intranquila mientras sentía como la preguntaba calaba en mi cabeza

Realmente no sabía cual era la respuesta

No lo sabía

Que era lo que quería de Shizuru

Porque estaba haciendo esto

Ella se lo merecía….claro que si

Pero cual era mi intención

-no quiero oír nada…solo te decía lo de Caleb para que estuvieras informada.-mala excusa

Ni yo mismo me lo creí

Ese no era el motivo

Lo estaba negando y no lo quería aceptar

-entiendo, no hay problema, si es lo que decides lo aceptaré…de todas formas no es como si pudiera elegir.-fue su respuesta mientras se levantaba dispuesta a irse

No pude dejarla

-espera.-dije sosteniéndole de la manga de su chaqueta

Ella me miró negando con la cabeza

Era como si en el fondo lo supiera y por más que se lo dijera mil veces ella no me creía

Si tan solo se hubiera quedado callada esto no estaría pasando

-tiene razón.-confesé, la situación me comenzaba a superar

Estaba celosa

Eran celos los que sentía por Caleb…verlos tan cercanos no me gustó

Lo odié…

Lo detesté verlos así y lo único que estaba haciendo era negar lo evidente

-lo sabía.-ella respondió con un dejo de tristeza.-lo siento, no debí decirte nada.-

-pero lo hiciste.-remarqué obligándola a que se quedara.-es tu culpa…siempre es tu culpa

Ella me miró a los ojos dolida y asintió con la cabeza

-en unos días regresarás a Paris.-susurró con la voz apagada.-es lo mejor para las dos….sobre todo para ti.-sentenció sus deseos y era lo más lógico

-tal vez si.-quizás tenía razón y esto debía terminar antes de que comenzara.- pero…

-shhh déjalo así.-dejarlo así?.-está bien, siempre tendrás el cariño de Hana y papá contigo…siempre tendrás una familia que esperara por ti pero no vayas a regresar por favor.-señaló con la voz quebrada.-ya no regreses y déjame ir

No era tan sencillo

Jamás lo sería

Ahora que aceptaba mis sentimientos como diablos iba alejarme

-debiste quedarte callada entonces.-sostuve mientras entrelazaba mis dedos con los suyos haciendo que temblara y me mirara sintiéndose culpable

No estaba fingiendo

Eso tampoco lo acepté…..tampoco quise creer había cambiado

Tan solo lo seguía negando para aferrarme a un odio que nunca existió

-otro error del que no me perdonaré.-dijo con una sonrisa triste mientras me miraba esperando que me alejara pero eso ya no iba a suceder

También estaba perdida

Al final nos quedamos en silencio

Ninguna de las dos se atrevió a decir una solo palabra

Simplemente el tiempo pasó mientras conectábamos nuestras miradas esperando que alguien rompiera el momento así quizás con suerte ya no pasaría a mas

Pero era tarde

Ella confesaba sus sentimientos y yo aceptaba los míos

No había nada que hacer

La suerte estaba echada y un beso lento selló el pacto que tanto quise negar que pasara

 **c...**

* * *

bueno eso fue todo

espero que les haya gustado

nos vemos =D


	36. XXII-parte 2

Omg!

antes de empezar como siempre quiero agradecer sus comentarios =D

y si, ha pasado buen tiempo, T_T

ahora que estos días he tenido un respiro ha sido ideal par escribir el cap

espero y les guste

nos vemos =D

* * *

Un leve roce; una caricia, un beso fueron suficientes para que cayera en ese abismo que tanto temía

Porque muy dentro de mi sabía que la estaba arrastrando conmigo

Y eso era algo que no debía permitir

Sus dedos se entrelazaron en mi mano provocando una cálida sensación en mi estómago, era cierto aquello que decían que cuando te sentías feliz podías sentir a las mariposas revolotear en tu interior

Y sí que era verdad

Por primera vez me sentía feliz y completa

Y solo bastó un simple beso...aunque en ese momento dejó de ser suficiente

Quería mas

Necesitaba mas

Mi cuerpo me lo pedía al igual que mi corazón que latía descontrolado y como si fuera a salirse de mi pecho

Sentí sus manos tocar mi cintura provocándome un jadeo que no pude reprimir

Apenas nos dábamos cuenta que estábamos en casa, en medio del pasillo y en cualquier momento alguien podría vernos

Es decir, Miya podría regresar y no tendríamos tiempo de separarnos, al igual de que podrían escucharnos arriba

Pero dejó de importarnos...estaba tan feliz, en ese instante lo estaba de verdad… como no si ella me confesaba sus sentimientos y me decía que también me quería de la misma manera

pero teníamos que parar

-Natsuki.-susurré cortando el momento, alejándome unos pasos con la respiración entrecortada

Ella se mostró un tanto confundida y ansiosa y me veía con una expresión preguntándome que ocurría

La miré dolida y es que una parte de mi decía que me quedara callada y siguiera...la deseaba tanto que dolía

-…no hay futuro para nosotras.-claro que no lo había, si ella se quedaba conmigo no tendríamos nada, es decir no había manera de que Hana o papá lo aceptaran, al final tarde o temprano se darían cuenta

No es como si pudiéramos ocultarnos todo el tiempo

-de que estas hablando.-creo que una parte de ella lo sabía.-

-no hay futuro si te quedas conmigo.-dije tratando de que mi voz no sonara quebrada.-antes de que esto pase a ser algo mas es mejor que se termine aquí.-aparte de que sería menos doloroso

Aunque esa era una de las razones menos importantes

Ella se quedó mirándome esperando que le dijera que era una broma o una especie de tonto juego

Se hizo a un lado mientras bajaba la vista al suelo asimilando las palabras

Supongo que también sabía, tal vez incluso mejor que yo

Se formó un silencio incomodo en los siguientes minutos

Yo no me atrevía hablar, ademas no tenía nada que decir y temía que si decía algo podría hacerla estallar…quizás era eso

-a que le tienes miedo.-preguntó de repente.-es a lo que puedan decir mi tío o Hana?.-

-no, no es eso.-respondí casi de inmediato.-ellos no lo aceptarían, sabes que no….y no quiero que te odien, no puedes pasar por eso otra vez.-

Ella se encogió de hombros desviando la mirada

Se sentía dolida pero entendía la situación, no era una excusa ni algo que podría decir solo para evadir la situación

-sabes que mis sentimientos por ti son reales.-agregué como si fuera un consuelo.-y estoy feliz que tú también sientas lo mismo.-mis palabras eran muy sinceras, tal vez demasiado

Seguramente mi falsa sonrisa no ocultaba lo triste que me sentía en ese momento, ni esas palabras, ni cualquier cosa de lo que pudiera decir o hacer en ese momento sería suficiente para expresarlo

Estábamos destinadas a no estar juntas

En realidad esto de enamorarnos nunca debió ocurrir

Ni si quiera por asomo

Pero nadie puede saber que tan caprichoso puede ser el destino

Enamorarme de la niña a la que le tuve envidia por quitarme la atención de mis padres no estaba en mis planes

Y supongo que tampoco en los de ella

En realidad, en las de nadie

-entonces así lo quieres?.-espetó con un dejo de enojo.-

No faltaba que la viera para darme cuenta como me miraba

Se sentía traicionada

No era un rechazo

No es que la estuviera rechazando

Al contrario, mis sentimientos eran verdaderos

Jamas lo había sentido hasta ahora…..incluso no me había puesto a pensar en mis propios en las consecuencias de mis acciones hasta que ella llegó

Sacrificar todo era algo que no me importaba hacer si eso hacía que ella fuera feliz

Confesar mis crímenes fueron una prueba

Si la yo de hace unos meses viera lo que acabo de hacer probablemente no lo creería

Mucho menos se atrevería a pensar en lo que estaba haciendo en estos momentos

-eres la chica mas bonita que he visto en mi vida.-susurré como si estuviera soltando cosas que no me atrevería a decir ni drogada

Me quedé en silencio unos instantes mientras pensaba en lo que acababa de salir de mi boca

La miré sintiéndome avergonzada y no entendía porque, incluso creo que me sentía mucho mas incomoda que cuando me había confesado

Sonreí encogiéndome de hombros y desvié el rostro

-n…no es como si no lo supieras.-añadí tratando de aclararlo pero las palabras salieron atropelladas delatando mi nerviosismo y vergüenza

Que idiota podía ser

Si me había confesado estaba claro que era atractiva, no había falta que lo dijera ni mucho menos que eso me avergonzara y aun así…

Suspiré tratando de controlar esas estúpidas emociones

Y creo que la había vuelto a liar de nuevo

Mis palabras que salieron con plan de probablemente cortar el momento terminaron empeorando y es que su semblante estaba mas opaco y frio que antes, y esa decepción en sus ojos se mostraba aun peor que antes

Bajó la cabeza, creo que lo único que quería hacer en ese momento era gritarme y desquitarse conmigo pero solo escuché un tenue respiro y un leve asentimiento dándome la razón en silencio

Creo que era la primera vez que lo hacía

No pude evitar sonreír aunque me sentía a morir

* * *

 **GUARDIANA DE MIS DESEOS**

 **XXII.-Parte 2**

* * *

-ey amor has estado muy callada.-me encogí de hombros al escuchar ese peculiar tono de voz severo, pocas veces lo hacía conmigo.-

Levanté la mirada encogiéndome de hombros

Sabía que tarde o temprano me lo preguntaría, esperaba que fuera mas temprano, hubiera sido mucho mejor tener esta conversación mientras conducía de camino al aeropuerto y no cuanto faltaba pocos minutos para abordar

-¿callada?...seguro te lo estas imaginando.-respondí a tono de broma, cosa que no le causó gracia puesto que solo atino a esperar a que respondiera el porque, se me plantó de frente prácticamente exigiendo que le diera una buena explicación.-

-no es que seas la chica mas conversadora pero has estado perdida en tu mundo desde la mañana y esperaba que me dijeras que rayos te pasaba pero no.-el tono de voz se volvió mas agudo delatando su estado de animo, las veces que se ponía así era difícil apagarla.-me he cansado y por alguna razón se que si no te lo preguntaba no me lo ibas a decir

Eso era cierto

suspiré derrotada, estaba acorralada, a veces daba miedo lo mucho que me conocía Emily, no era la primera vez que sucedía esto, aunque no soy de ser expresiva ella sabía darse cuenta cuando estaba, alegre, triste, nostálgica...cada emoción me la decía incluso ni yo misma lo hacía

Era un libro abierto y ella ya se conocía de memoria los párrafos y reconocía los capítulos mucho mejor que yo y eso daba miedo

Miedo que trataba de desimular pero a saber si era lo suficientemente buena para que no lo notara

¿Lo estaría haciendo bien?

-en serio no me pasa nada.-repetí poco convencida de mis propias palabras, cuando me di cuenta de ello sabía que tenía que confesar.-es solo que no he dormido bien y algunas cosas se han complicado.-confesé sintiéndome una completa basura

Esa palabra me definía perfectamente

Y es que ahora mismo estaba frente la chica mas maravillosa de todas….aquella chica que confiaba ciegamente en mi y yo ayer había acabado traicionando esa confianza y lo peor era que no solo había sido una vez si no ya dos veces

Así o mas claro

-cosas?.-repitió un removiéndose el pelo, ese característico gesto de que no estaba bien.-que cosas.-definitivamente no estaba pensando bien las palabras

No era buena mintiendo ni poniendo excusas así que solo me quedé en silencio sintiendo la culpa aplastarme al igual que su mirada

Que tenía que decir...acaso me atrevería a confesar

¿Que estuve a punto de serle infiel con Shizuru?

¿Que tuve ya dos encuentros con ella que acabaron a besos y que iría hasta el final si hubiera tenido la oportunidad?

Realmente no había podido dormir pensando en lo que pasó

Shizuru no era la de antes….y eso era algo que no pensé que pasaría cuando regresé con la familia

Y todo empeoró porque entré en negación y seguí cerca de ella pensando que seguía con algún estúpido plan….mala idea

-solo estoy preocupada por mi familia.-podía ser mas cobarde?

Usaba como excusa lo que estaba investigando y mi trabajo para no decirle la verdad

-por tu familia?….o por Shizuru?.-que mencionara su nombre me hizo pensar que lo sabía.-

-n…no es solo por ella.-otra mentira; tal vez mis sentimientos eran muy evidentes.-aunque también es mi familia.-otra mentira porque ya no había manera de que la viera como los demás

-acaso sientes algo por ella?.-si antes no estaba ansiosa y a la defensiva esa pregunta terminó por desarmar toda mis defensas

"si…sigo sintiendo lo mismo de antes"

Y es que ella sabía

-no, no puedo creer que lo estés preguntando.-y yo no podía creer que volviera a mentir

Se suponía que entre las dos no iba a ver esta clase de cosas

Se suponía que habría secretos ni mentiras

que patética soy

-lo siento no quise…-hasta la estaba haciendo sentir culpable.-es solo que has estado diferente hoy y pensé que era por ella

-vale no hay problema.-no podía fingir estar molesta y hacerme la ofendida, no me daba la cara para hacerlo

Aunque tal vez así sería más creíble

Creo que no hacerlo hizo que dudara de nuevo, estaba a punto de de preguntarme algo mas pero una ultima llamada a los pasajeros de su vuelo seguido de su nombre la hizo desistir

-ok es mi llamado.-señaló tomándose haciendo a un lado su flequillo.-estaré unos días viajando a Lilie a ver unos asuntos de papá, así que reserva tu vuelo para allá, tenemos una cabaña familiar sola para nosotras dos

Sonreí un tanto nerviosa

-creo que hay un doble sentido que no entiendo para nada.-señalé a todo de broma cosa que hizo sacarle una sonrisa

-solo te quedaras una semana mas verdad?.-preguntó rodeando sus brazos en mi cuello.-

-claro no pasará de ese tiempo.-no lo se, pero tal vez seguía mintinedo y no lo sabía.-nos veremos en Lilie

Ella asintió apenas y se despidió con un suave beso en los labios

Me quedé quieta en el lugar observando hasta que pasara los controles y entrara a la puerta de embarque

Definitivamente era una idiota

…

Nunca pude predecir que Shizuru cambiaría

En todas las variables que había analizado jamás me puse a pensar que algo así podría suceder

Supongo porque era imposible, al menos así lo pensaba, lo seguí haciendo hasta que confesó sus crímenes ante Hana

Esta nueva Shizuru ha sobrepasado mis expectativas y no puedo apartarla de mi mente

Estoy empezando a tener miedo de lo que está provocandome

Y es que en algún momento podría perder el control y….

Suspiro tratando de alejar esas tontas ideas de mi cabeza, lo cierto es que ha sido difícil y a cada minuto se hará mucho peor

Estaré haciendo cosas que no quiero hacer como ahora mismo, esperando como una idiota en la salida de la escuela para que regresemos a casa como si fuera aun su protectora

Sé que era trabajo de Austin y no debería estar haciendo esto, pero no puedo

Me gana el vicio de verla

Así de mal estoy y todo es su maldita culpa

Esta nueva Shizuru es mas peligrosa que la anterior

Ella provoca que haga cosas que no quiero

Me está arrastrando con mas fuerza y estoy cayendo más rápido que cuando intentaba chantajearme

Y lo de ayer solo lo ha empeorado, no pude dormir pensando en lo que dijo, esa idiota realmente iba en serio, fue muy sincera y eso dolió….dolió saber que tenía razón

No era como si los demás no importaran

Si tuviéramos algo todo sería un caos y no terminaría bien

Me sorprendió que ella me lo dijera en ese momento, seguramente estuvo pensando mucho en sus sentimientos y en los que estos podrían provocar

Sobre todo, porque ella intuía los míos y anticipó el posible escenario en el cual sería correspondida

-prefiero a la Shizuru de antes.-susurré mientras mi vista se perdía entre los alumnos que salían del campus de estudio

Mis ojos miraban atentos que ella apareciera, no tardó mas que unos minutos cuando la vi salir junto con Mai y otros dos chicos, a uno de ellos lo reconocí por el video que me mostró Miya ayer sin embargo al chico alto de rulos oscuros no

Mai fue la primera en mirar hacía donde estaba

Levantó la mano animada cosa que respondí casi al instante

Shizuru solo atinó con un leve asentimiento, no parecía nerviosa o incomoda como ayer, incluso podría decir que estaba llevando mejor la situación de lo que pensaba, era un tanto difícil saber que era lo que estaba pensando

Una parte de mi quería que se mostrara incomoda o nerviosa cuando me viera

Pero no

No entiendo que era lo que buscaba al venir aquí

Supongo que solo quería verla….solo eso

Ella ha crecido un poco en estatura que cuando la dejé aquella noche, aunque eso no es lo único que ha cambiado, sus pechos también se han desarrollado al igual que su figura, no estoy muy segura pero probablemente ahora sea mas popular que hace un año

Se quedan un rato conversando en los escalones de la escuela, pasado unos minutos los chicos se separan y se acerca junto con Mai la cual es la primera en llegar corriendo cual desesperada

-hola Natsuki.-saludó tan efusiva como siempre

Respondí con una pequeña sonrisa mientras esperaba que llegara Shizuru

-y como están para el viaje de promoción?.-pregunté un tanto curiosa, ya faltaban pocos días para que salieran de viaje.-

-wow no sabes, ya hemos preparado el itinerario, todos estamos contando los días, si va ser muy emocionante.-la pasión y efusividad que mostraba era muy elocuente.-pero no será lo mismo sin Shiz.-

Miré a la aludida que se había detenido a conversar con unos chicos del otro salón los cuales llevaban guitarras colgando de costado

-como que se ha vuelto mas popular con los de 4to y el grupo musical.-ya me hacía una idea de que a lo mejor y esa era uno de las principales razones por la cual la popularidad de la chica había aumentado.-a que no sabes, la muy bandida sabe tocar guitarra tan bien como el piano.-esa era una afirmación temeraria

-que?.-la miré casi con horror por decirlo tan a la ligera.-tan bien como el piano?...-estaba claro que Mai no conocía esa parte de su amiga.-la has escuchado recital memories of light san waves a su propio estilo?.-

La pelinaranja parpadeó mirando a los lados

-ahmm pues claro.-definitivamente estaba mintiendo.-bueno el punto es que sus dedos son prodigiosos, y cuando canta dios mio, tienes que escucharla, aunque supongo que la habrás escuchado en casa no?.-

-cantar, no mucho.-fueron pocas las veces, exactamente la única que se me venía a la mente era cuando estuvo Emily.-mas me gusta escuchar piano cuando no se da cuenta de que la estoy escuchando…es un secreto así que no se lo digas

Ahora entendía las palabras de Miya, realmente Shizuru iba en serio a eso de dedicarse a la música

Pensaba que solo era un pasatiempo pero a lo mejor no…

Eso sería un problema

-no te preocupes, no le diré nada.-respondió firme haciendo la señal de pulgar arriba.-oh ya viene.-se detuvo mientras la jalaba.-oye ese era Ifrit y Dilian cierto?, acaso te volvieron a proponer que les ayudes en la presentación del viernes?.-

Conocía esa mirada en Shizuru, era la típica que ponía cuando estaba molesta

Fingí mostrarme inexpresiva aunque poco me faltaba para no reír, Mai estaba en problemas por hablar de mas

-si, le dije que lo pensaría.-respondió haciendo la señal con la mano de que no siguiera con el tema.-hola Natsuki.-saludó con esa educación de esa nueva versión que se mostraba un tanto incomoda por mi presencia

-hola.-contesté sintiendo como los dedos de mis manos se adormecían, una señal de nervios.-Mai me estaba hablando de que tocas tan bien la guitarra como el piano, eso no puede ser verdad

La castaña ladeó la mirada mientras me observaba confundida como si esto fuera sorpresivo

Estaba claro que ella esperaba que fuera Austin quien viniera por ella como siempre

Seguramente se estaba preguntando qué diablos hacía aquí

Que diablos hacía conversando con su mejor amiga

Y porque diablos trataba de entablar una conversación con ella

-no lo creo.-fue su escueta respuesta mientras lanzaba una mirada peculiar a su amiga.-pero estoy mejorando.-algunas actitudes seguían siendo las mismas

-y entonces les dijiste que si?.-cuestionó de nuevo la pelinaranja

Ella me miró encogiéndose de hombros

-no depende de mi, pero no es importante de todas maneras.-eso significaba que si era importante

Esta nueva faceta de Shizuru me inquietaba

Una chica apasionada que tenga afinidad con la música sería difícil de manejar

Mi tío no se lo permitiría

Asi que por su bien era mejor que lo viera como pasatiempo y no como una parte de su vida

-bueno un gusto como siempre señorita Tokiha.-dije con una pequeña sonrisa cosa que provocó la misma reacción

Esperé a que Shizuru se despidiera de su amiga y llegara al auto

Se quedó extrañada cuando vio que le abrí la puerta de la parte delantera del auto y no le ordenaba subir en la de atrás como se había hecho costumbre las ultimas veces

Ella obedeció sin decirme nada

No podía decir si el silencio de camino a casa fue incomodo o no pero definitivamente no se comparaba a las veces anteriores

-cuando Miya me dijo que te gustaba la música pensé que se trataba solo del piano.-no sabía como empezar la conversación tampoco es que tuviera ganas de hablar de esto, lo cierto era que todavía no me armaba de valor para decir lo que realmente quería.-es solo un pasatiempo verdad?

No era que estuviera amenazándola

Tal vez si esta misma conversación hubiera sucedido ayer probablemente si

principalmente por lo molesta que me encontraba

-no lo sé.-respondió.-simplemente me gusta, no es como si hubiera pensado si es importante o no.-asentí, creo que no lo tenía claro

Sin embargo, tenía el presentimiento de que no era solo un pasatiempo o mejor dicho si seguía con ese interés dejaría de serlo

¿Eso estaría bien?

-al parecer Mai quería que les dijeras que si a esos chicos.-le brillaban los ojos de la emoción, a lo mejor y era porque tendría entradas gratis si las cosas iban como se imaginaba

Shizuru se removió un tanto incomoda

-aunque quisiera es algo que no depende de mi.-volvió a decir

-¿pero quieres?.-esperaba que no

-si.-susurró casi tan bajo que apenas pude escucharla

Era la respuesta que no quería escuchar

-entonces diles que si.-ella giró el rostro con una expresión totalmente desencajada

-¿que?.-

-ya me escuchaste, toma tu cel y haz la llamada diles que si.-no pude evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada y es que verla con la boca abierta sin saber si estaba asustada o sorprendida fue demasiado.-

-no puedes estar hablando en serio.-dijo poniéndose a la defensiva

-hablaré con mi tio.-respondí casi de inmediato.-y no hay trucos, vamos antes que cambie de opinion.-

-¿por qué?.-

¿Que por qué lo hacía?

Tal vez era porque me sentía mal por saber que no viajaría con sus compañeros de clases

Una parte de mi se sentía culpable

Y la otra era porque quizás Miya tenía razón y tal vez debía permitirle la oportunidad de hacer lo que le gustara

-creo que podrías ser buena.-dije con sinceridad, después de haberla visto no solo en el vídeo si no también en vivo una pequeña parte de su talento, no era broma.-

-no me refería a eso.-resoplé un tanto nerviosa

Esta era una conversación extraña

Ninguna estaba a la defensiva

Creo que era la primera vez que teníamos una platica sin presiones, sin ataques ni defensas

Estábamos hablando como si fuéramos amigas

-sobre lo que pasó ayer….estuve pensando lo que dijiste.-solté sintiendo de nuevo esa maldita sensación en los dedos.- tienes razón...no hay futuro para nosotras pero al igual que tú, yo también quiero que seas feliz, hasta ahora no te has puesto a pensar que es lo que quieres hacer, Hana te lo ha preguntado muchas veces y le has contestado de la misma manera que a Emily.-

-no es que me importe tanto cantar, tocar guitarra o el piano.-mentira

-tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero cuando cantaste esa canción de prince tus ojos brillaban de una manera tan intensa.-se mostraban apasionados por lo que hacía.-inténtalo quizá te guste

-si, quizás.-susurró con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa.-es extraño que no estemos peleando

-es cierto.-era difícil de creer

Creo que ambas sabíamos el porque pero ninguna se atrevía a decirlo

Tampoco había necesidad de hacerlo

Ayer habíamos sido muy francas con nuestro sentimientos y nos mostramos tal cual como éramos, sin miedo….sin mentiras

Ahora parecíamos amigas

Como si fuera Mai o Miya

Admitir mis sentimientos no ha sido fácil, sobre todo porque quería odiarla

Realmente quería….

Ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ella

Lo que mas me duele es que ambas sabemos que somos correspondidas, pero solo podemos aspirar a llevarnos bien

No más que eso

El problema era saber si existía ese camino para nosotras dos

¿Tratar de ser amigas después de saber lo que sentimos sería lo correcto?

¿Sería posible?

Quería pensar que si

Pero entre mas la miraba con esa hermosa sonrisa adornando su rostro me daba cuenta de que sucedería en realidad

 **c….**

* * *

bueno eso fue todo

espero que les haya gustado

tratare de actualizar la sgte semana un cap mas para recuperar =D

en fin

hasta la proxima


End file.
